Demonios(Traduccion)
by Okami776
Summary: Estaba buscando reconocimiento. Estaba buscando algo tomado de ella hace mucho tiempo. Ambos buscaban un lugar para pertenecer.(Autor Original Chidori Eiso)
1. Chapter 1

**_001_**

* * *

Oh, cómo odiaba el invierno.

La nieve cubrió la tierra y la temperatura se desplomó a niveles desagradables, dándole al viento una picadura helada. El niño se estremeció cuando un vendaval atravesó el bosque helado y apretó su bufanda.

_"Estúpida nieve ..."_ se quejó para sí mismo mientras caminaba por el camino trillado. Cuanto más rápido lleguen a una ciudad, más rápido podrán encontrar calor y, lo que es más importante, comida. En el mejor de los casos, podrían sobrevivir otros 2 días con las raciones aún restantes.

Mirando hacia adelante, vio a su compañero de viaje. Actualmente estaba persiguiendo a un conejo unos pasos por delante de él. Como él, ella estaba vestida con una capa negra. Tenía un acolchado extra cosido para evitar el frío. Su piel ardiente brillaba como un faro contra el paisaje de marfil y sus largos y sanguinarios mechones revoloteaban detrás de ella como una capa de pétalos de sakura. Pero lo que más se destacó de la niña fueron los 2 cuernos del distrito encaramados sobre su cabeza.

La chica de repente se volvió para mirarlo y una sonrisa iluminó sus facciones. "¡Nao!" Ella exclamó emocionada.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de repente cuando la vio dirigiéndose hacia él. Se preparó tanto como pudo, pero el terreno fangoso no le dejaba mucho espacio para una pisada sólida. La niña se estrelló contra su pecho con una velocidad increíble, derribó al niño y los envió a ambos al suelo.

El chico gruñó por el impacto y se estremeció cuando sintió que la nieve se deslizaba dentro de su chaqueta. Mirando hacia abajo al bulto en sus brazos, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras ella se reía en su pecho. "Vas a ser mi muerte, ¿lo sabes?" Él se rió entre dientes mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello. La niña levantó la cabeza y sonrió brillantemente, revelando unas fauces llenas de colmillos afilados.

"Nao ..."

"¿Hm?"

El niño se detuvo de repente, descansando entre los cuernos de la niña. Ella lo miraba expectante, la preocupación grabada en sus rasgos. "¿Mari?"

El chico sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello por última vez. "Por supuesto. Dije que te protegería para siempre", le sonrió. Los ojos de la niña comenzaron a llorar y una sonrisa tonta se extendió por su rostro. "Una vez que salgamos de aquí, iremos a ver el mundo y seré tu-"

* * *

_Uzumaki Naruto ... fallas!_

Las palabras hicieron eco en su mente, un recordatorio constante de su inaptitud. Hoy fue la ceremonia de graduación de su clase en la academia. El otro estudiante estaba mostrando sus nuevas cintas para la cabeza a sus padres que estaban asombrados. Todos y cada uno de los estudiantes graduados habían recibido uno para indicar que ahora eran shinobi oficiales de la Hoja Oculta.

Pasando un dedo por sus gafas, el rubio dio un profundo suspiro mientras se levantaba del columpio. "¿Quién quiere ser un ninja de todos modos ..."

* * *

Naruto caminaba silenciosamente por el bosque. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y los ojos estaban desenfocados. él suspiró. No era el más listo de la clase, pero al menos logró un puntaje de aprobación en el examen escrito. Su Shurikenjutsu era ... aceptable y Taijutsu era probablemente lo que más destacaba. E incluso entonces no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra los _Uchiha_ . Pero la ruina absoluta de su existencia fue Ninjutsu.

El requisito de graduación final era mostrar competencia en Ninjutsu mediante la realización de la técnica de transformación y el clon Jutsu durante una evaluación con su sensei. Desafortunadamente para el rubio, su control de chakra era tan deficiente que bien podría no existir. Incluso a una edad tan joven, Naruto tenía más chakra que incluso el Jōnin promedio. Pero no pudo moldearlo adecuadamente, lo que condujo a atroces transformaciones y clones disfuncionales.

"Quizás Hokage simplemente no está en las cartas ...", dijo el chico a nadie en particular. Odiaba la idea de renunciar a sus sueños, pero cómo se suponía que se convertiría en el ninja más fuerte y respetado de la aldea, si ni siquiera podía graduarse de la academia. Tal vez podría hablar con el viejo. No había forma de que toda la sangre, el sudor y las lágrimas que derramó toda su vida pudieran ser en vano. Podría…?

Naruto tropezó con la luz del sol y se encontró de pie al borde del campo. Se llevó la mano a la frente para bloquear el sol y obtener una mejor disposición de la tierra. El campo era bastante extenso en tamaño y daba una vista clara de las montañas. Un río profundo atravesó el claro, dividiendo el Forrest por la mitad. En un lado había tres postes de madera que estaban separados uniformemente y más allá de ellos había piedra en forma de kunai.

La rubia miró a su alrededor confundida. Nunca había visto este campo de entrenamiento antes. O al menos eso es lo que él asumió. Caminando hacia adelante, algo flotando en el río llamó su atención. Fuera lo que fuese, era largo, rosado y flotaba sin rumbo. A medida que se acercaba, lentamente comenzó a distinguir la forma de una persona. De repente se sumergieron debajo de la superficie y desaparecieron de la vista.

Después de unos momentos, los ojos de la rubia se abrieron cuando la persona aún no había resurgido. _'¡Oh, no, podrían ahogarse!' _Naruto se quitó las sandalias y se dirigió a la orilla del río. Se desabrochó la chaqueta y la arrojó a un lado solo para resbalar y caer de bruces en la tierra.

"Al infierno ..." Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver que había perdido el equilibrio sobre una pila de ropa, que supuso que pertenecía a la persona en el río. Una sensación de urgencia revigorizó rápidamente a la rubia cuando recordó que dicha persona todavía se estaba ahogando. Se puso de pie y se volvió hacia el agua solo para que una figura saliera de debajo de la superficie.

Naruto se quedó paralizado ante la vista delante de él. Era una niña, alrededor de su edad, si tenía que adivinar. Una larga y fluida melena de cabello rosado estalló detrás de ella, pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fueron los pequeños cuernos que sobresalían de la parte superior de su cabeza. Sus miradas se encontraron y Naruto se encontró perdido en sus radiantes ojos cian, que se acentuaron aún más con su delineador rojo. Incluso con un pez colgando de su boca y expresión en blanco, el niño estaba completamente hipnotizado por la belleza ante él. No fue hasta que ella inclinó su rostro hacia él que él notó su estado de desnudez.

"YY-estas desnudo!" Naruto tartamudeó, su rostro se volvió cada tono de rojo conocido.

La niña volvió a escupir el pescado en el agua con una sonrisa. "Y aquí pensé que estabas muerto o algo así", dijo caminando al lado de la rubia aturdida. "Qué lástima. Esperaba que fuera salado como el océano", dijo con desaliento mientras se lamía el antebrazo.

Naruto finalmente se recuperó de su estupor y se volvió hacia la chica. "Pero este es un río ... el océano está muy lejos de aquí".

"Bueno, obviamente", la niña puso los ojos en blanco. "Pero es el lugar más oceánico que conozco", suspiró. "Parece que no puedes apartar tus ojos de mí, así que debes ser un pervertido", sonrió.

"¡Que no!" la rubia palideció. "¡Estaba caminando y te vi y pensé que te estabas ahogando y que iba a saltar para salvarte y podrías por favor volver a ponerte la ropa ahora!" Exclamó, volviendo lentamente un tono carmesí aún más profundo.

La chica lo miró brevemente antes de estallar en carcajadas, para molestia de Naruto. "Qué noble de tu parte. Arriesgar tu vida por alguien que acabas de conocer. Te lo agradezco, gracias".

Naruto sintió que su rostro se calentaba ante la sonrisa seductora que ella le dirigió. "S-Sí lo que sea", se quejó mientras se daba la vuelta para esconder su sonrojo y darle algo de privacidad a la chica.

Pasaron unos minutos y Naruto se encontró de pie al borde del río. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos mirando su reflejo que casi no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban por detrás. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y vio que era la niña. Estaba vestida con el atuendo tradicional de un ANBU sin el chaleco antibalas. Fue solo ahora que notó el tatuaje en su hombro.

"¿Eres un ANBU?"

"Algo así", sonrió ella. "¿Qué hay de ti? Orange no es exactamente bueno para un ninja", preguntó. Naruto se miró y simplemente se encogió de hombros. Estaba vestido con una camisa de malla con pantalones negros y sandalias. El cuello, las mangas y la franja media de su chaqueta eran negros y el resto era de color naranja brillante. Una insignia roja del clan Uzumaki se encontraba en medio de su espalda.

"No hay mejor color", dijo simplemente antes de volver al río. "Además no soy un ninja. No puedo ser uno ..."

"¿Hipocresía?" La ceja de la niña se alzó.

"Sí ... reprobé el examen de graduación de la academia. _Otra vez._ Alguien que no puede hacer un simple clon no es apto para ser un ninja. Y mucho menos Hokage", la rubia se rió sombríamente.

"Hokage es un sueño imposible si no puedes convertirte en un ninja", razonó la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

"Dime algo que no sé", suspiró Naruto. Cogió una pequeña roca y la arrojó al río. Se saltó cinco veces antes de perder impulso y hundirse en el abismo en espera. "Me imaginé que si me convertía en Hokage, finalmente encajaría. No tengo una familia y no soy de un clan prestigioso. He estado solo toda mi vida, buscando solo yo ", habló.

"Todos me tratan con odio y desprecio, evitándome como la peste. Si me convirtiera en Hokage, no tendrían más remedio que reconocerme. Finalmente tendría un lugar al que pertenecía ..."

No sabía por qué se estaba abriendo a un completo desconocido. Pero se sintió bien finalmente decir lo que pensaba por una vez. Y la niña todavía estaba allí, así que parecía decidida a escuchar sus palabras, que era la primera vez. Era una sensación muy agradable.

"Oh, ya veo ..." dijo ella metiendo la mano en su bolsa trasera. "Eres igual que yo". Sacó una pequeña gargantilla negra y la rodeó alrededor de su cuello. Al instalarse en su lugar, una matriz de sellado roja se extendió por la delgada tela. "Siempre estoy sola también, gracias a estos cuernos", dijo señalando el crecimiento de su cabeza.

"La vida no te dará nada que sepas", continuó. "Tienes que tomar lo que quieras por la fuerza. Si no hay un lugar para ti, ¡sal y haz uno!" Ella proclamó.

Naruto solo rodó los ojos ante sus palabras. "Sí, no es tan simple como pareces", se burló. Un gruñido escapó del rubio cuando su equilibrio cambió repentinamente y lo dejaron acostado boca arriba. Sus ojos se fijaron en la chica que ahora estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

"¡Pero esa es la parte divertida!" Ella sonrió radiante. "¡La vida sería aburrida si todo fuera fácil!" Antes de que Naruto pudiera reaccionar, ella se inclinó nuevamente cerca de su rostro, esta vez pasando la lengua por los surcos susurrados de su mejilla.

"¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?" Naruto tartamudeó, mirando a la chica con incredulidad.

"Wow ..." sonrió mientras se lamía los labios. "Tu gusto realmente hace que mi corazón se acelere", dijo ella, sentándose en su regazo. "Muerde y persiste ..." Se lamió los labios una vez más. "El sabor del peligro".

"¿Q-qué?" El pobre muchacho logró asomarse.

"Lo siento, ¿hubieras preferido un beso en su lugar?" Ella preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo que su flequillo se balanceara.

"¡¿Un K-Kiss ?!"

"¡Por supuesto!" La niña sonrió. Se inclinó cerca de su oreja y Naruto se calló cuando su cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. "Es una cosa muy especial que sabes ..." susurró con voz ronca.

En este punto, Naruto estaba prácticamente en cortocircuito y la niña no pudo evitar reírse. En realidad era bastante lindo. Empujándose, la chica se sacudió los pantalones y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa a la rubia. "Me ha gustado mucho".

_**"Neh, ¿qué hay de convertirte en mi querido?".**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**002**_

* * *

"¿D-Darling?" Naruto farfulló. Nunca nadie se había referido a él de una manera tan cariñosa.

"Sí, _mi amor_ ", repitió la chica con una sonrisa.

"¿Te refieres a una pareja o algo así?" Naruto preguntó.

"Mira, el hecho de que no puedas hacer un clon tonto no significa que no seas apto para ser un ninja. Una ilusión es solo eso. No puedes proteger a nadie con uno, ciertamente no a ti mismo. Necesitas que alguien patee su trasero en marcha y necesito la ayuda de otro para usar mi línea de sangre ". Dijo con naturalidad antes de ofrecerle una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. "Y tampoco estabas asustado por mis cuernos ..."

Naruto inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su cambio de comportamiento. Se había ido el aura intrépida que había emitido antes de ahora, reemplazada por ... ¿timidez? El rubio estaba seguro de que si entrecerraba los ojos, podría distinguir los débiles tonos rosados que cubrían las mejillas de la niña.

Estaba sin palabras. En primer lugar, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo abordaran ni siquiera lo reconocieran remotamente, a menos que fuera amonestado o reprendido. Sin embargo, esta chica le estaba prestando su atención completa e indivisa. En segundo lugar, nunca había visto a esta chica un día antes en su vida hasta ahora y, sin embargo, estaba siendo increíblemente aficionada a él. Suscitó emociones desconocidas pero poderosas dentro de los 14 años. Pero lo que más lo intrigó fue esta máscara que ella insistió en usar. Todo el acto de bravuconería que estaba haciendo fue una invención. Esta chica estaba sufriendo, y lo estaba ocultando todo detrás de una sonrisa tan hermosa.

"Yo ... yo no sé-"

Un susurro cerca del borde del campo de entrenamiento les llamó la atención.

"Eso está muy mal", frunció el ceño la niña. "Se acabó el tiempo."

Una figura solitaria emergió de los arbustos. Era un ANBU con el pelo largo y morado que llevaba una máscara de gato. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no salgas corriendo por tu cuenta? Y durante la patrulla," advirtió la mujer.

"Pero fue abucheo", se quejó la niña. "Un grupo de mocosos se graduó de la academia, ¿y qué?"

"Eso es n-" la mujer hizo una pausa y se llevó una mano a la frente, comprobando su ira. Esta chica realmente ha estado probando su paciencia en estos días. "Ese no es el punto. Vamos a patrullar para-"

"Proteger la aldea contra todas las amenazas extranjeras y domésticas, sí, sí, lo tengo", la niña se despidió mientras ataba su tanto en la parte baja de la espalda. "¿Me vas a dar una conferencia todo el día o puedo volver a patrullar ahora?"

"Despedido", el ANBU dio un suspiro molesto. Pero antes de que la chica pudiera saltar, Naruto finalmente rompió su silencio.

"¡E-Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas?"

La niña miró hacia el cielo, reflexionando. "Realmente no tengo uno, supongo. Todo el mundo me llama Zero Two", se encogió de hombros, mostrando otra sonrisa.

" _Bye Bye ~"_

La chica se perdió de vista, sorprendiendo a la rubia. "¿Cero dos ...?"

"Uzumaki-kun".

"¿Eh?" Naruto se giró para ver al otro ANBU mirándolo con una expresión puntiaguda. "Si te importa tu propio bienestar, sería más sabio mantener tu distancia de ella", dijo sombríamente.

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, la mujer se alejó. Naruto se frotó las sienes para evitar el creciente dolor de cabeza y lentamente se puso de pie. "Hoy ha sido muy difícil", se quejó. "Realmente podría ir por un poco de ramen. Realmente necesito aclarar mi cabeza".

Y con eso, el niño partió hacia el pueblo.

* * *

Naruto se arrastró cuidadosamente por la calle llena de gente. Era casi mediodía, lo que significaba que mucha gente saldría a almorzar. Lo último que quería era provocar involuntariamente la ira de alguien. Pero mientras caminaba, se encontró perdido en sus pensamientos.

' _Esa chica ... Zero Two ... ¿quién es ella?' _Si ella realmente fuera un ANBU, tendría sentido por qué nunca la había visto antes. En general, mantuvieron un perfil bajo, incluso fuera de servicio. Pero eso también significaría que ella debería estar al tanto de él, ¿verdad? Lo que los otros aldeanos pensaban de él. _'Todos por aquí parecen pensar que soy una especie de monstruo. Y sin embargo ella ..._

' _**Neh, ¿qué te parece convertirte en mi querido?'**_

' _Y luego está eso ... ella dijo que necesitaba un compañero. Pero para referirme a uno tan cariñosamente ..._ "El hecho de que ella le haya preguntado a todas las personas hizo que sus mejillas se encendieran. _" P-Pero ella es una élite, ni siquiera puedo graduarme de la academia. ¿Qué posible uso podría ser para ¿su?'_

Demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos, la rubia distraída chocó con alguien. "¡Lo siento mucho!" Naruto se disculpó rápidamente solo para reconocer una cara familiar. "¿Mizuki-sensei?"

"Hola Naruto. Veo que el aula no es el único lugar en el que te falta concentración", sonrió.

"¡Bueno, me conoces, Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto se rió, rápido para ponerse su máscara de nuevo. "Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cuál sería mi primer decreto como Hokage", sonrió. Naruto cerró internamente. El hombre ante él era uno de los maestros de aula de su clase, Mizuki. Naruto no pudo identificarlo, pero algo estaba mal sobre el hombre. Estaba muy limpio. Demasiado limpio El hombre lo asustó absolutamente.

"¿Eso significa que pasaste todos los exámenes esta vez?" La ceja del Chunin se levantó con genuina curiosidad. No estuvo allí esta mañana para ver quién pasaba o no.

"No, solo patearé suficiente trasero hasta que el Viejo finalmente decida entregar el sombrero", Naruto se lo quitó.

"¿Oh? Me imaginé que todas las personas tenían una oportunidad en el examen secreto-"

**" _¿Quién sabe qué?"_**

El hombre mayor parpadeó sorprendido cuando de repente se encontró cara a cara con su alumno. "¿Quieres decirme ... que nunca has oído hablar del examen secreto de graduación?"

"¡¿TAL COSA EXISTE ?!" Naruto casi gritó. Si esto era cierto, ¿por qué se estaba enterando ahora?

"Sí, sí", se rió el Chunin de cabello blanco, levantando la mano para calmar al niño. "Fue creado como un último método para dar a los estudiantes la oportunidad de convertirse en ninja antes de ser enviados de regreso a la academia".

"Espera, así que ... si paso esta prueba secreta, ¿me convertiré en un verdadero ninja de verdad? ¡¿Diadema y todo ?!" Preguntó Naruto emocionado.

"Diadema y todo", se rió entre dientes Mizuki. Puedo pasarle a Hokage-sama lo que te interesa ".

"¡Tienes razón, estoy interesado!" El joven aspirante a ninja exclamó. Su día finalmente comenzaba a recuperarse. "¡Solo diles qué hacer!"

"Está bien, está bien, cálmate Naruto. De hecho, ahora estoy de regreso a la Academia. Me aseguraré de pasar por la oficina de Hokage-sama e informarle. Para pasar la prueba debes infiltrarte con éxito en la bóveda la Residencia del Hokage, obtén el Pergamino de Sellos y escapa de los confines de la aldea. Si logras reunirte conmigo en la Piedra Conmemorativa con el pergamino en la mano, pasas ". Mizuki explicó.

"¿Pfft eso es todo? Pastel", sonrió Naruto. El anciano líder mantuvo su colección Icha Icha bajo llave y Naruto logró encontrar eso la primera vez que había sido invitado a la mansión del Hokage. ¿Cuánto más difícil podría ser esto?

El instructor de Chūnin se estremeció cuando vio un destello agudo deslizándose por los ojos de su alumno. "R-Derecha ... el examen comienza a la medianoche. Voy a irme ahora para poder hacer los preparativos".

"¡Cosa segura!" Proclamó la rubia emocionada. Tal vez estaba equivocado sobre el hombre. Esta noticia levantó el espíritu de Naruto y sintió que su deseo por Ramen se intensificaba. "¡Y gracias de nuevo Mizuki-sensei! ¡No te decepcionaré!" Saludó a esta maestra antes de acelerar en dirección a Ichuraku.

Mizuki le devolvió el gesto al chico con un gesto propio y sonrió. Uno que rápidamente cambió a una mirada maliciosa. _'Oh, estoy seguro de que no __**demonios**__ ...'_

* * *

Un suave zumbido llenó el aire seguido por el sonido de una página que pasa. Un alma solitaria estaba sentada en la espaciosa oficina. A pesar de su tamaño, la habitación estaba modestamente amueblada, con solo un escritorio, una estantería y algunos cuadros que adornan las paredes. El hombre tenía gustos simples. Llevándose una pipa maltratada a la boca, dio una larga calada. El hombre se tomó el tiempo de pasar la página una vez más mientras tomaba una bocanada. No era frecuente que encontrara tiempo para leer. Con una exhalación, el hombre expulsó el humo de sus pulmones. La nube rebotó en una de las ventanas que daban al pueblo antes de diseminarse lentamente en el aire. Sarutobi Hiruzen se rió para sí mismo mientras leía. Esta famosa serie de novelas fue definitivamente uno de los logros brillantes favoritos de su estudiante, no es que alguna vez lo diría a la cara del hombre ostentoso.

El sol rodó perezosamente en el cielo, bañando el pueblo con sus rayos. _"Hoy iba bastante bien",_ se encontró reflexionando. No tenía ningún papeleo, el clima era hermoso, el pueblo estaba tranquilo y lo más importante de todo: no tenía ningún papeleo. Siendo el Hokage, era raro tener un momento para relajarse y descansar. Hubo un cambio repentino en el aire y el viejo shinobi dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. _'Bueno, fue agradable mientras duró ...'_ La silla gimió mientras giraba sobre su eje y Hiruzen fue recibido al ver a uno de sus ANBU.

"Ha llegado el momento. Ya terminé de esperar".

" _Directo al grano, como siempre veo",_ un ruido sordo sacudió el pecho del Hokage y una risa escapó de sus labios.

"Ya hemos hablado de este Zero Two ... no estás listo". Hiruzen respondió simplemente.

"¡Estoy más que listo! ¡He hecho todo lo que le pediste a Geezer!" el pinkette siseó.

"Perdiste otro compañero el mes pasado, ¿no?" El Hokage observó la reacción de su carga con ojos agudos y analíticos. La depresión de su hombro y sus dientes apretados.

"E-Eso-"

"Hace un total de ocho ahora. Realmente creí que podrías haber estado listo esta vez, pero parece que no", se lamentó el Hokage. Se sorprendió un poco cuando su escritorio de repente se astilló bajo un puño pequeño. Volvió a mirar a Zero Two y se estremeció ante la intensa mirada del adolescente. Un destello encendió sus pupilas con un resplandor rojo, reflejando una ira absoluta hacia el anciano. Incluso su cuerno comenzaba a irradiar débilmente chakra.

"¡ **¿A quién le importa ?! ¡Todos eran forraje de todos modos! ¡Mi Querida es la única pareja que necesitaré!"**

"¡Cero dos es suficiente!"

La ANBU con máscara de gato apareció justo detrás de la niña furiosa, su mano firmemente agarrando el hombro de la niña. Se sorprendió cuando el Hokage agitó su mano, dándole una orden silenciosa de retirarse. Reprimió una maldición de molestia y soltó el hombro de Zero Two. Ella se aseguraría de que la grosera kunoichi pagara por su insubordinación más tarde.

"Zero Two querida, tienes que entender ... esto es lo mejor. ¿Qué pasa si terminas matándolo también? Entonces, todos tus esfuerzos y entrenamiento habrían sido en vano", dijo Hiruzen, esperando que la chica viera razón.

Ella tenía una línea de sangre como ninguna que él haya encontrado antes en todos sus años como shinobi. El sistema de chakra de Zero Two era bastante único, ya que su cuerpo no era capaz de generar ningún chakra. Ella tenía la capacidad de formar un vínculo parasitario con las criaturas vivientes y extraer el chakra de ellos y almacenarlo como propio. Desafortunadamente, cualquier organismo con el que se vincule sufre una reacción severa. Sus propias bobinas de chakra comienzan a erosionarse lentamente hasta que el cuerpo finalmente falla, lo que resulta en la muerte. Tenía que admitir que la línea de sangre de Zero Two junto con su natural atletismo y tenacidad la convertían en una oponente formidable.

" _¿No crees que sé que ..."_

El profesor se sorprendió cuando una pequeña gota cayó junto a su mano. Su mirada rápidamente cambió a Zero Two y sintió que su corazón se hundía. Los ojos de la pobre niña ya no tenían su brillo original de animosidad, sino que miraban hacia delante, apagados y desenfocados, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

"Me pesa mucho. Es por eso que entreno sin parar. Cada. Solo. Día. Con Darling a mi lado, nada podría detenernos. Pero nos mantiene separados ... no es como si le importaran de todos modos".

Hiruzen frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. "Cero dos, Naruto significa tanto para mí como para él"

"¡Mentiras!" El pinkette ladró, silenciando al Dios de Shinobi.

"Significa _todo_ para mí. Todos los días, Darling está sufriendo, soportando la animosidad de toda una aldea. Y lo hace con una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Y qué haces? Siéntate detrás de este maldito escritorio todo el día ordenándome ¡alrededor!" El puño de Zero Two se apretó y su cuerpo entero se erizó.

"Cero-"

"Olvídalo. Es obvio que tienes la intención de mantenernos separados".

Un fuerte pulso sacudió la habitación y la descarada kunoichi desapareció repentinamente de la vista. Hiruzen se llevó un dedo marchito a la cabeza y comenzó a enviar un mensaje suave a su sien. Las suaves atenciones hicieron poco por calmar el dolor que aumentaba constantemente en su cráneo. Fue entonces cuando el otro ocupante restante de la habitación se paró ante él con una reverencia.

"Mis disculpas Hokage-sama. Me aseguraré de que-"

"Eso no será necesario, Yūgao-chan", Hiruzen saludó con desdén. "Está cada vez más inquieta en estos días. Pero ... ya han pasado casi 9 años, así que entiendo su frustración".

Una exasperada Yūgao se quitó la máscara y le dirigió una mirada suplicante a su comandante. "Sea como sea, señor, no podemos dejar que este tipo de comportamiento quede sin control. Ella tiene que entender que no puede arremeter contra otros cuando no se sale con la suya".

"No creo que nadie pueda comunicarse con ella nunca más. La chica está enamorada después", se rió Hiruzen. Su voz era cansada, pero llena de tanta alegría. "Además ... los vientos de cambio están arrasando las Naciones Elementales. Algo grande se avecina pronto ... estos viejos huesos pueden sentirlo. Y tampoco tenemos mucho tiempo".

Un Yūgao perplejo solo podía mirar al Hokage tratando de descifrar el mensaje críptico mientras tomaba otro trago de su pipa. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que está tratando de decir señor?"

No se dio una respuesta de inmediato. Hiruzen simplemente giró en su silla y miró hacia el pueblo. No pudo evitar pensar en cierta juventud rubia. _'Oh Minato ... ¿dónde me equivoqué?' _A diferencia de la mayoría de los que practicaban su profesión, Hiruzen había logrado vivir hasta una edad avanzada. En todos sus casi 69 años de vida, cuidar al hijo de su predecesor fue uno de sus mayores remordimientos.

Naruto fue el único legado dejado por el 4to Hokage después de su muerte. El niño no tenía ni una hora antes de que ocurriera la tragedia y el destino pusiera una enorme carga sobre los hombros del niño. A costa de su vida, Namikaze Minato se vio obligado a sellar el zorro de nueve colas que devastó la aldea dentro de su propio hijo. Era su último deseo que su hijo fuera visto como un héroe, pero al final Naruto realmente fue solo un sacrificio.

Minato fue el ninja más famoso de Hidden Leaf durante su tiempo, y ese mismo renombre provocó una miríada de enemigos. Cuando Hiruzen encontró a Naruto, había decidido darle al niño el apellido de su madre "Uzumaki" en un esfuerzo por proteger al bebé de las sombras del pasado de su padre. También se vio obligado a retirarse para retomar el manto de Hokage. Pero por mucho que suplicara, los aldeanos solo vieron al niño como el demonio mismo. Y, por lo tanto, se vio obligado a prohibir cualquier mención de los Nueve Colas como un último esfuerzo para proteger al niño de la ira equivocada de la aldea. Luego estaba Zero Two.

Sus orígenes exactos eran desconocidos y la niña misma ni siquiera podía recordar. Un invierno, hace nueve años, Naruto se había levantado repentinamente y desapareció de la aldea. ANBU finalmente lo alcanzó cerca de la frontera de Wind Country y ella estaba con el niño. Hubo un altercado y Naruto terminó aprovechando el poder de las Nueve Colas, costándole la vida de uno de sus shinobi más prometedores.

Aquí es donde comenzó su relación con la misteriosa chica. Ella fue ferozmente protectora de Naruto después de que perdió el conocimiento y se negó a dejar su lado. El ANBU trajo a los dos niños de vuelta a la aldea y, con el corazón encogido, Hiruzen borró ambos recuerdos. Oh, eso pensó. El peso de esa decisión realmente no lo golpeó hasta después de conocer a Zero Two. Todavía podía recordar la primera vez que la vio. Pequeña cosa asustada, escondida en el rincón más alejado de la celda. Su cuerpo estaba débil y frágil por la desnutrición y toda su forma se convulsionaba con inquietud. Los cuernos se asomaban por debajo de la capucha de su chal, acompañados por un par de orbes verde azulado que lo miraban con aprensión.

Sacudiendo su cabeza lejos de la imagen, Hiruzen tomó otra bocanada de su pipa. Quizás el tiempo finalmente había llegado después de todo. Si estaba siendo honesto consigo mismo, era solo cuestión de tiempo. Zero Two no fue tan fácil de reinar en estos días en comparación con cuando era más joven. Honestamente, estaba bastante sorprendido de que ella lograra mantener la compostura hasta ahora, pero estaba claro que su paciencia casi se había agotado. Esos dos ya habían pasado lo suficiente, especialmente Zero Two. Tener que vivir con el dolor de la persona que amas más olvidando por completo. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para ellos. No esperaría que Zero Two lo perdonara, pero al menos esperaba que Naruto entendiera por qué hizo lo que hizo. Lo entendería si el niño no lo hiciera. Se contentaría con solo ver a los dos ser felices de nuevo.

¡ _Gracias por el viejo Ramen!_

' _¡Mira, lo hice geezer!'_

Una sonrisa adornaba las características envejecidas del shinobi mientras los recuerdos resurgían. Lo que daría por ver sus sonrisas de nuevo. Los verdaderos que no levantaron un velo para ocultar su dolor y sufrimiento. "Lo que estoy diciendo, Yūgao, es que debemos prepararnos para el futuro". Hiruzen dijo simplemente mientras veía una bandada de pájaros a la deriva a través de los cielos. "Es hora de poner nuestra fe en la juventud. Son ellos los que son el futuro de la aldea y los que llevarán la Voluntad de Fuego".

* * *

" _Hola viejo, ¿dónde está mi próximo plato? ¡Ya he terminado con este!"_

" _Caray Naruto, realmente tienes apetito hoy ..."_

"¡ _Maldición!"_

Justo al otro lado de la calle del humilde puesto de comida, un ANBU solitario se encontraba encaramado en un tejado vacío. Un suspiro melancólico escapó de Zero Two mientras observaba la escena de abajo. Cómo adoraba la sonrisa de su querido. Pero cómo le dolía saber que era artificial. Años de adversidad habían fracturado la psique de su amada, lo que llevó a la creación de este personaje de bufón que era una falsificación de su yo original, y ella lo detestaba.

Odiaba a los aldeanos. Los habría matado a todos sin pensarlo dos veces si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. Estaban disminuyendo la velocidad destruyendo lo único que tenía valor en su vida. Su única razón para vivir. Ella daría una excepción especial al dueño de la tienda Teuchi y su hija Ayame. La única razón por la que incluso se molestó en recordar sus nombres fue porque su Darling atesoraba su cocina vendible. Y en realidad lo trataban como a un humano.

"Tch ... Humano".

La palabra sabía a bilis saliendo de su lengua. Es curioso cómo los que atormentaron a su amada como tal son tan malos, si no peores, como el demonio que lo acusaron de ser. Ella solo podía obtener tanta información del viejo pedo con respecto a los Nueve Colas. Al parecer, las bestias de cola son criaturas antiguas construidas a partir de Chakra de un tiempo olvidado y tenían un inmenso poder. Los Nueve Colas, los más fuertes de todos, aparecieron repentinamente y arrasaron la aldea. Ese también fue el día del nacimiento de su amada. Sus padres fueron asesinados en el caos y el monstruo fue sellado en Naruto como último esfuerzo.

Tenía que admitir que la idea de tener un suministro casi completo de chakra era suficiente para hacer que la roseta salivara. Pero ella había sido testigo de primera mano de la triste existencia que acompañaba el estilo de vida Jinchūriki.

La mirada de Zero Two regresó al objeto de sus afectos. Su desordenado cabello rubio estaba tan salvaje como siempre, sobresaliendo de su cabeza con imprudente abandono. A pesar de su máscara, sus ojos siempre tenían este casi ... brillo místico. Ella encontró esos hermosos azules de bebé absolutamente fascinantes. Pensando en su encuentro anterior, una sonrisa asustadiza dividió las facciones de la doncella.

Era la primera vez que intercambiaban palabras en casi una década. Fue como encontrarse por primera vez de nuevo. Incluso tuvo la oportunidad de molestarlo un poco. Parecía mucho más viejo y masculino que su yo más joven, pero eso era de esperarse. También era unos centímetros más bajo que ella, no es que a ella le importara. Pero quizás su característica favorita y la más importante de su amada eran sus bigotes. Oh, cuán profundamente estaba _embelesada_ por sus bigotes. Simplemente lo hizo aún más deliciosamente delicioso a sus ojos. Y ella podría haber jurado ir al infierno y volver que lo escuchó _ronronear_ cuando lo probó antes y solo el pensamiento hizo que su sangre se acelerara. Este asunto requeriría una investigación más _exhaustiva_ .

"¡ _Gracias de nuevo por la comida chicos! Me voy"._

"¡ _Cuídate, Naruto!"_

" _¡Siempre!"_

Zero Two vio como su querida se deslizaba fuera del puesto de comida y se dirigía hacia su departamento en el sector oriental de la aldea. Había algo en ver a la rubia desvanecerse en la distancia, los hombros caídos y la cabeza baja, que encendió una llama dentro de Zero Two. Un pitido agudo y repetitivo desde su reloj de pulsera le hizo saber que era casi la hora de su próximo turno. La chica con cuernos se puso de pie y se desabrochó la máscara de león roja y blanca fijada a su cadera. Lanzando una mirada al sol que se retiraba detrás del horizonte, Zero Two aceleró su resolución mientras se ponía la máscara.

" _Me importa un comino lo que dijo el vejete. ¡Querida es __**mía**__ y no dejaré que nadie se interponga entre nosotros nunca más!._


	3. Chapter 3

_**003**_

* * *

Las sirenas chillaron a través del cielo nocturno, sacudiendo la aldea dormida. Naruto aterrizó en el claro desolado que era el Campo de Entrenamiento 3 y se giró para enfrentar las alarmas a todo volumen. "Vaya, les tomó 20 minutos enteros darse cuenta. Y Mizuki-sensei tampoco está aquí". El rubio comenzó a reflexionar sobre su próximo movimiento cuando sus ojos se posaron en el pesado pergamino escondido debajo de su brazo.

"Esta cosa estaba en la bóveda privada del Viejo ... _tiene_ que tener algo de jutsu genial, ¿verdad? Y Mizuki-sensei nunca dijo que _no podía_ mirar dentro ..." Tomando medio segundo para reflexionar, Naruto tomó su decisión. Cruzó el claro vacío hacia donde estaban los tres postes de madera. Dejándose caer frente al poste central, el joven Jinchūriki dejó el pergamino frente a él y desató cuidadosamente la cuerda que lo unía. Naruto deshizo lentamente el pergamino y comenzó a escanear su contenido.

"Eh ... todo parece estar dividido en secciones", comentó. "Estilo de madera. Requiere afinidad por el agua y el chakra de la tierra. ¿Qué demonios significa eso?" Saltando hacia adelante, Naruto hojeó los segmentos restantes.

"Reaper Death Seal. Invoca el poder del Shinigami, eso dice que mueres".

"Flying Thund, demasiado complicado".

"¿Invocación? ¡Cómo laaame!"

Fue entonces cuando una entrada particular llamó la atención del joven. "Shadow Clone Jutsu. Esta técnica crea copias físicas del usuario. El chakra del usuario se distribuye uniformemente entre cada clon, dando a cada clon una fracción igual de la potencia total del usuario". Recitó Naruto. No estaba muy interesado en la idea de intentar otro jutsu clon, pero se le ocurrió una idea. _'Iruka dice que siempre uso demasiado chakra. Si este jutsu distribuye el chakra de manera uniforme, entonces todo lo que tengo que hacer es hacer un montón de una vez. No debería ser demasiado difícil, ¿verdad?_

"Ciertamente es un paso adelante de esos viejos clones regulares ~!"

"EEEEEEEEEEK!"

Naruto se puso rígido y su rostro se puso rojo cereza cuando escuchó un ataque de risitas. Sonaba dulce y seductor, casi como la miel. Mirando cautelosamente sobre su hombro, notó que ya no estaba solo. En lo alto de uno de los postes exteriores había una ANBU mirándolo, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada a un lado. Llevaba una máscara de león rojo y blanco y un velo de mechones rosados que le recorría la espalda. Un pequeño par de cuernos rojos asomaban por la parte superior de su cabeza.

"¿Z-Zero Two?" Tartamudeó Naruto.

"¡Oh caca ~!" la niña hizo un puchero, quitándose la máscara. "¿Qué me delató?"

"Espera, ¿qué haces aquí?" la rubia preguntó. ¿Era esto parte de la prueba? Ella era una ANBU después de todo, lo que significaba que podría haber venido a capturarlo. Zero Two bajó del pedestal, haciendo que el niño se pusiera de pie, adoptando una postura defensiva. Ella no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante sus acciones.

"Podría hacerte la misma pregunta. Toda la aldea ha estado alborotada desde que robaste ese pergamino. Demasiado travieso debo decir", sonrió.

"¿Robó?" esta vez la cabeza de Naruto se volvió hacia un lado, solo en confusión. "¿Mizuki-sensei dijo que todo esto era un examen secreto de graduación ...?"

Los ojos cerúleos se entrecerraron bruscamente ante la revelación. _"Como sospechaba ... Darling está siendo utilizada como un peón en el esquema de alguien". _Los dientes de Zero Two se apretaron y sus manos se apretaron, haciendo que sus uñas extrajeran sangre. Ella sabía de este Mizuki del que hablaba. Se requería que todas las clases de la academia tuvieran dos maestros de aula y él era uno de sus queridos. Ella se aseguraría de tener su cabeza.

"Me temo que no, Darling. Has sido engañado", le dijo. Sintió una punzada aguda en el pecho cuando vio que la luz se desvanecía de sus ojos.

"Ya veo ..." respondió Naruto. Su tono era uniforme, sin rastro de emoción. Si estaba siendo completamente honesto consigo mismo, no estaba sorprendido en lo más mínimo. Tenía sentido después de todo. Haga que el paria del pueblo robe algo importante y que se haga cargo de la caída. _"Je ... ¿cuál es otra razón para que los aldeanos me odien después de todo ..."_ se encogió de hombros mentalmente.

"Querido...?"

La mirada de Naruto se dirigió desganadamente hacia la roseta. Ella lo miraba diligentemente, la preocupación grabada en sus rasgos. Se quedó allí por lo que parecieron horas sosteniendo su mirada. Gemas de esmeralda brillaban a la luz de la luna, cautivando al joven Jinchūriki.

"Sabes, se cree que la Hoja Oculta es uno de los lugares más bellos de todas las Naciones Elementales", dijo Zero Two de repente, volviendo su atención hacia el cielo para observar las estrellas. "Pero, sinceramente, es bastante desagradable. El clima es pegajoso y asqueroso, toda la comida es salada más allá de lo razonable, y ni siquiera me hagas comenzar con la gran cantidad de pervertidos que acechan", resopló.

"Pero lo que más enferma del lugar son las personas. Pequeñas criaturas asquerosas que son los humanos. Todo lo que hacen es tomar lo que puedan para poner sus mugrientas garras y emprender la guerra. Temen lo que no saben y, a su vez, odian lo que no pueden entender. Sin embargo, nos tratan como monstruos ... "

Naruto miró con curiosidad a la chica que miraba las estrellas. _'¿Monstruo? ¿Ella quiere decir por sus cuernos? Creo que son bastante rudos. _Zero Two fue, con mucho, la criatura más deslumbrante que había visto en su vida. Sus mechones de fresa eran como una cenefa de pétalos de Sakura. Esos ojos cian eran como agujeros negros, atrayéndolo constantemente. _'Espera ¿de dónde vino eso? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que sabía una palabra tan grande! ¿Y por qué hace tanto calor afuera de repente?_

"Neh Darling ..." Zero Two rompió su silencio. "¿Quieres huir conmigo?"

"¿Q-qué?"

Colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda, Zero Two giró delicadamente para mirarlo, charcos de jade enganchados en una joya de zafiro. "Lejos de todo esto ... estas personas, este pueblo, este estilo de vida ..." habló con ternura, estirando la mano.

" _Puedo sacarte de aquí ..."_

Naruto tragó saliva mientras trataba de encontrar su voz. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y el joven rubio de repente se encontró ahogado en un mar de emociones con las que no estaba muy familiarizado. Claro, estaba enamorado de su compañera de clase Sakura cuando era más joven, pero esto se sentía completamente diferente.

La mirada del rosetón estaba clavada en él, esperando su respuesta. La luna llena se sentó pacíficamente en el cielo justo detrás de ella, el resplandor radiante le dio a la niña un ambiente etéreo. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, reflejando lo que él sentía ... ¿anhelo? Era como si le suplicara que la tomara de la mano.

"Y-yo ... no sé qué-"

El crujir de hierba en el campo alertó a los adolescentes de la presencia de otro. "Ah Naruto, ahí estás. Y veo que tienes el pergamino", dijo Mizuki mientras se acercaba al dúo.

"Así que la serpiente en la hierba finalmente le arranca la cabeza", Zero Two dirigió una mirada fulminante al Chunin de cabello color marfil.

¡ _Mierda, esa chica es una ANBU! ¡Ojalá hubiera llegado antes! _Mizuki se advirtió a sí mismo. Pero ahora no era el momento de perder el tiempo. No se iría sin el pergamino, incluso si eso significaba matar a dos niños con nariz mocosa.

"Neh, Mizuki-sensei ... ¿exactamente qué tipo de examen es este?" Preguntó Naruto cuidadosamente. Su respuesta llegó en forma de una risa siniestra.

"Hola Naruto, ¿qué tal si te dejo entrar en un pequeño secreto?"

"¿Secreto? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" La rubia escupió.

"Verán ... hubo una ley creada por el Tercer Hokage hace 14 años. Después de que Nine Tails fue derrotado, se reencarnó y tomó la forma de un humano".

"No ..." Naruto exhaló temblorosamente. Los engranajes en su cabeza comenzaban lentamente a girar.

"¡Sí, es cierto! ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué todos te odiaban tanto? ¡Es porque eres el mismo Demon Fox de nueve colas!" Mizuki se rio a carcajadas. Observó divertido mientras Naruto se arrodillaba, deleitándose con la desesperación del niño. Todo tenía sentido para él ahora. Las miradas heladas y susurros repugnantes, todo. Lo llamaron y lo trataron como un demonio porque en realidad era uno.

"Te equivocas."

Zero Two descendió con gracia de su pedestal y fulminó con la mirada al shinobi mayor. "Naruto-kun es una persona excepcional. Puede ser resuelto y torpe, pero trabaja duro. Nadie lo acepta y sabe el significado del verdadero sufrimiento". Ella apretó los dientes. "Y eso está bien para mí, ninguno de ustedes lo merece de todos modos. Es mucho más humano que cualquiera de ustedes criaturas inmundas". Zero Two había estado preocupado antes, pero al escuchar la palabra del hombre de cabello blanco su decisión se solidificó.

Ya no se quedaría mirando distraídamente las penurias que le sobrevenían. Había terminado de esconderse en las sombras. A pesar de lo que dijo el viejo, ella estaba más que lista para caminar a su lado. "Él es Uzumaki Naruto. Y demonio o no, es el hombre que amaré desde ahora hasta el final de los tiempos. Y recoger tu cabeza será el primero de muchos derechos para rectificar los errores impuestos a mi querido".

"Z-Zero Two ..." Naruto luchó para formar un pensamiento. Entre la traición de su maestro y la confesión de la misteriosa chica, la mente angustiada de Jinchuriki quedó en ruinas.

Mizuki hizo todo lo posible para mantener una cara seria. "Bueno, ¿no es eso fan-fucking-tastic.! ¡La amante del demonio morirá fielmente a su lado!" Al llegar a su parte trasera, el Chunin retiró un gran shuriken de bordes rectos.

Esto trajo una sonrisa a las facciones del rosetón, revelando uno de sus colmillos. Pasando el pulgar por el canino expuesto, extrajo sangre e inició una serie rápida de signos con las manos. Zero Two comenzó a canalizar chakra y aplaudió. "¡Ven a mí, Strelitzia!"

Un repentino destello de luz iluminó el área, haciendo retroceder brevemente la oscuridad. Aún cegado por la luz, Naruto sintió una oleada de energía que casi lo derriba. Habría quedado cegado también si no hubiera levantado el brazo para protegerse la cara. _'¡¿Qué demonios fue eso ?!' _Cuando el resplandor finalmente disminuyó, Naruto bajó la guardia y quedó atónito.

Zero Two estaba delante de él en una gloria abrasadora. Chakra brotó de cada poro, abarcando la roseta en una mortaja de energía. En su mano sostenía un largo y adornado partisano. En su punta había una hoja simétrica ancha y plana con dos muescas afiladas cerca de su base, creando una especie de guardia transversal. Su pomo estaba adornado con la cabeza de un león rugiente. Girando el glaive con facilidad practicada, Zero Two se instaló en una postura. "Déjame esto, querida ~!" Ella le dirigió una rápida sonrisa.

"Qué conmovedor", dijo Mizuki sin expresión mientras comenzaba a girar el fuerte shuriken. "¡Tomaré ese pergamino ahora!" Con un poderoso tirón, arrojó el arma gigante al derribado Naruto. El disco filo cruzó el pasto a una velocidad asombrosa, pero Zero Two fue rápido para interceptar. Floreciendo su arma larga, el proyectil oscilante se desvió fácilmente. La capa de chakra que cubría Zero Two se dispersó y sus cuernos comenzaron a emitir un tenue brillo antes de estallar en llamas con chakra.

Mizuki tiene que admitir que el rostro de la niña había tomado un giro bastante demoníaco e inquietante, pero no podía dejarse intimidar. ANBU o no, no se iba sin el pergamino. Al alcanzar el segundo fuma shuriken sujeto a su espalda, el aliento de Mizuki quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando la roseta desapareció de la vista.

"Shi-" Mizuki gruñó por el impacto. Apenas había logrado sacar su arma a tiempo para bloquear el empuje dirigido a su cabeza.

"Realmente voy a disfrutar esto más de lo que debería", Zero Two sonrió sádicamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había podido estirar las piernas. El peso familiar de Strelitzia en su mano trajo una nostalgia estimulante. Alejándose, Zero Two restableció su postura y continuó con su ofensiva.

Naruto, que nunca había vuelto a ponerse de pie, se sentó en la hierba y observó cómo se desarrollaba la escaramuza con una expresión atónita. _'Wow ... así es como es una batalla entre ninjas reales',_ sus ojos se clavaron en Zero Two, provocando algo dentro de Jinchūriki. _'¿Realmente ... realmente quiso decir lo que dijo? Quiero decir, por supuesto, que ANBU sabría sobre ... lo que soy ... y, sin embargo, no le importa. _El rubio había pasado toda su vida buscando desesperadamente atención y reconocimiento. Y ahora estaba recibiendo ambas de una chica que acababa de conocer, al menos hasta donde él sabía. Por la forma en que hablaba con tanto cariño sobre él, uno se sentiría inclinado a creer que lo había conocido toda su vida. Pero eso era imposible, hoy era la primera vez que conocía a Zero Two ... ¿verdad?_'¡Argh! ¡Todo esto me está dando dolor de cabeza! _Naruto maldijo mentalmente mientras presionaba sus manos contra sus sienes. Emociones con las que tenemos que lidiar.

Mizuki luchó impotente contra el asalto de la niña. Estaba metódicamente alejándose de la poca defensa que logró levantar, desgastando lentamente a su presa.

Los dientes de Mizuki se apretaron mientras evitaba por poco apuñalar el intestino. Usando su impulso, el Chunin rápidamente dio un salto mortal. "¡Veamos cómo manejas esto!" El aire alrededor del nin de pelo blanco de repente se distorsionó, haciéndolo desaparecer.

Zero Two detuvo su carga, escaneando el área en busca de su marca. Respirando profundamente, una sonrisa traviesa dividió la cara del rosetón. Floreciendo su arma, extendió su partidario detrás de ella, golpeando una masa invisible. Un Mizuki consternado se materializó en la punta de la espada de Strelitzia. "¡Genjutsu no te salvará de la realidad que pronto será tu muerte!"

Pero algo se sintió mal para el adolescente ANBU. Tras una inspección más cercana del cadáver, sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando notó tenues brillos provenientes de las articulaciones. "Una marioneta ..." El suelo detrás de Zero Two explotó, envolviendo brevemente el campo en una nube de tierra. Levantándola para protegerse la cara, un gruñido bajo escapó del adolescente. La tierra bajo sus pies se movió y Mizuki estalló en el suelo, kunai en mano. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para dejar atrás los sentidos del híbrido. Con gracia esquivando el descuidado golpe, un Zero Two molesto echó hacia atrás su puño. "¡Esto termina ahora!"

Un puño delicado se clavó en el esternón de Mizuki, haciendo que el hueso grueso se rompiera. Los ojos de Naruto se expandieron a proporciones casi cómicas mientras observaba el cuerpo de su antiguo maestro volar hacia la línea de árboles. El proyectil humano se estrelló contra un tronco con un repugnante golpe antes de caer al suelo endurecido debajo.

Zero Two dejó escapar un resoplido muy poco femenino antes de asentir en aprobación a su trabajo. El chakra que iluminaba sus cuernos se dispersó silenciosamente cuando sintió que sus reservas se agotaban. Ella despreciaba absolutamente la sangre que corría por sus venas. No podía generar su propio chakra, convirtiéndola en nada más que una marioneta con las cuerdas cortadas. Incluso con su propia fuerza natural, todavía era inútil sin una pareja. Pero nada de eso iba a importar más. Ella finalmente tuvo su amor. ¡Ahora podría tener _todo el chakra que quisiera_ !

Penetrando ante la idea, Zero Two hizo girar Strelitzia en su palma. Con un simple movimiento de la muñeca, el glaive se desvaneció en una luz deslumbrante. Girando sobre sus talones, Zero Two se volvió hacia la rubia estupefacta. "¡Neh, vamos a casa ahora, querida ~!" ella dijo con una sonrisa de dientes.

La actitud alegre de la roseta se hizo añicos cuando sintió una oleada de chakra detrás de ella. _'¿Q-Qué es este poder? Es tan siniestro ... '_ Girando un centavo, Zero Two vio la fuente de la energía asquerosa.

Una risa oscura reverberó al pensar en el claro cuando una forma monstruosa se dirigió hacia ellos. "Esperaba salvar el regalo de Orochimaru-sama, ¡pero no me dejas otra opción!" Mizuki se rio. Salió a la luz de la luna, haciendo que los dos jóvenes se estremecieran ante su nueva forma. Atrás quedó el hombre larguirucho de antes, en cambio reemplazado por un gigante atado a los músculos. Extrañas marcas negras ahora cubrían el cuerpo del hombre de pies a cabeza. Mizuki se partió el cuello y miró a los adolescentes con lujuria. "Ahora bien, ¿quién quiere morir primero ~?"

Zero Two apretó los dientes con frustración. No le quedaba ni una gota de chakra, pero no podía retroceder. Tenía que proteger a su amor a toda costa. "Aléjate, cariño. Me encargaré de esto".

"¡¿Estas loco?!" Naruto palideció. El rubio se levantó, aterrizando al lado de la roseta. "No hay forma de que pueda dejarte enfrentarlo solo. No cuando yo soy el que busca". Zero Two sintió que su corazón se hinchaba ante las palabras de su amada. _'Oh cariño…'_

"Qué conmovedor ..." susurró una voz detrás de ellos, causando que ambos adolescentes se encerraran con miedo. Un poderoso golpe golpeó a Naruto en su plexo solar, levantando al niño de sus pies y expulsando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Zero Two observa con horror cómo sus ojos giran hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza antes de ser desechados por una aplastante casa de máquinas.

Sin darle tiempo a la chica para reaccionar, Mizuki se dio la vuelta y arremetió con un revés. Zero Two solo logró llevar su brazo para interceptar el golpe, pero solo la fuerza la sacudió hasta el centro. _'¡Es MUCHO más fuerte que antes!'_

Una risa grotesca se escapó de Mizuki mientras miraba a la chica frente a él luchar. "¿Qué pasó con toda esa tenacidad de antes?"

"Bastardo", dijo Zero Two. **"¡Te voy a destrozar!" **Ella rugió, su voz adquirió un tono ominoso cuando una raya carmesí brilló en sus ojos.

"Con este nuevo poder mío ..." Girando su mano, Mizuki tomó la muñeca de Rosette, para su sorpresa. El bruto de un hombre plantó un pie y comenzó a golpearla brutalmente repetidamente contra el suelo como una muñeca de trapo. "¡Me gustaría verte intentarlo!" Mizuki plantó su pie y envió a Zero Two a navegar. Su forma flácida fue en línea recta hacia la pared de árboles, solo para ser interceptada por un destello naranja. Naruto gruñó por el impacto e hizo todo lo posible para aislar a la niña en sus brazos mientras se estrellaban, creando un pequeño cráter.

"Eso definitivamente va a doler en la mañana ..." Naruto hizo una mueca. No ayudó que todavía sintiera el dolor de los golpes anteriores de Mizuki. Mirando hacia abajo, vio que Zero Two estaba escondido en su pecho. Levantando la cabeza, la confusión habitó en sus ojos desorientados cuando cayeron sobre él. Había una raya de lo que él suponía que era su sangre, solo que era azul, que se arrastraba desde su cuero cabelludo hasta su rostro. Uno de sus cuernos estaba astillado mientras que el otro estaba completamente roto. Estaba contento de que ella todavía estuviera viva.

"¿D-Darling?"

"Zero Two, ¡tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Es demasiado fuerte!" Naruto habló apresuradamente, notando la monstruosa forma que acechaba hacia su posición.

"No puedo hacerlo, cariño", dijo Zero Two. Perezosamente rodó fuera de la rubia y usó el suelo para forzar su hombro dislocado de vuelta a su lugar. Ella lanzó un grito agudo antes de contener el dolor. Temblando, poniéndose de pie, Zero Two le dirigió al niño una sonrisa radiante. "Ese desplazamiento va tras pertenece al anciano y él te haga daño. Eso es dos aflicciones contra mi pueblo preciosos que puedo _no_ permitan ir sin control." Girando para mirar al ninja pícaro, sus ojos se endurecieron en una mirada penetrante. "Y si no me paro ahora, ¿quién más lo hará?"

"Bueno, bueno, bueno ... estoy impresionado de que sigas vivo, y mucho menos de pie", se rió Mizuki.

"Hice una promesa de matarte. Aún no se ha cumplido". Zero Two escupió una gota de sangre azul que se había acumulado en su boca.

"Ciertamente te has embriagado, te lo daré", se rió alegremente el hombre de cabello color marfil. "Como recompensa, ¡mostraré toda la noche de mi poder!" El chakra de Mizuki se disparó y su cuerpo comenzó a mutar. Sus músculos se expandieron aún más, aumentando su ya voluminoso cuerpo. El pelaje anaranjado se arrastró fuera de su piel mientras las muchas marcas negras eludían su cuerpo alargándose en franjas.

"Qué demonios es eso ..." Naruto se estremeció ante la nueva forma del hombre. Mizuki había adquirido la apariencia de un tigre, completo con un conjunto de colmillos afilados.

"Este chico es un verdadero poder. No te preocupes, probarás tan pronto como me ocupe de tu linda novia aquí", dijo el gato montés Zero Two. Solo mirar al hombre salvaje la cabreó sin fin. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió irritado. Estaba enojada porque se había quedado sin chakra y no podía producir la suya. Estaba enojada con este hombre por lastimarla, querida. Pero, sobre todo, estaba enojada consigo misma por no poder protegerlo.

Su mente comenzó a nublarse de ira a medida que su frustración crecía con cada segundo que pasaba. Sin que lo supiera la furiosa kunoichi, una chispa se encendió en su interior, prendiendo fuego a sus bobinas de chakra. Los escalofriantes orbes cian sangraron carmesí y sus rasgos se volvieron más animales. Sus cuernos estaban inflamados con chakra teñido de un tono sombrío de escarlata. Zero Two de repente desapareció de la existencia, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres. Se materializó ante la quimera en un destello carmesí, con el puño a punto de golpear. **"¡Solo muere ya!" **Con un aullido salvaje, Zero Two estalló la cara erizada de Mizuki con un hechicero despiadado, desterrando al hombre bestial del campo de entrenamiento ...

El corazón de Naruto dio un vuelco cuando vio a Zero Two caer de rodillas. Se apresuró hacia el lado de kunoichi y se quedó sin palabras por su maltrecho cuerpo. Estaba respirando pesadamente y el chakra en forma de llama que iluminaba sus cuernos se evaporaba una vez más. _'Maldita sea ... No sé qué era ese chakra en este momento, pero realmente ayudó. Si tan solo tuviera más ..._

"¡Eso fue increíble Zero Two!" Naruto exclamó mientras ayudaba a la niña herida a ponerse de pie, ofreciéndole su hombro como apoyo.

"Gracias querida. Ahora-"

" **¡ARRRGH!"**

Mizuki explotó desde el bosque, corriendo hacia la pareja a una velocidad increíble. "¡ESTÁS MUERTO, PEQUEÑA PERRA!" rugió él. Naruto se encontró petrificado por el miedo. La intención de matar estaba saliendo del hombre bestia en oleadas y tenía un glamour sediento de sangre en sus ojos. Limitado en opciones, el cuerpo de Naruto reaccionó instintivamente.

Zero Two gruñó de dolor cuando de repente se encontró tirada al suelo. "¡¿Querido?!"

"¡Fuera de aquí Zero Two!" El rubio ordenó. La roseta observó con horror cómo su amada se mantenía firme contra el monstruo desbocado.

"¡Conmovedor!" Mizuki ladró mientras golpeaba su hombro contra la rubia. Naruto se apoyó contra el aparejo del hombre bestia, pero todavía lo empujaron hacia atrás. La fuerza era tan grande que las piernas de la rubia tallaron un par de canales a través del terreno.

"¡Querido!"

"¡¿Crees que tienes una oportunidad, chico ?!" Mizuki le gruñó a la rubia.

"¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No vas a ponerle una mano encima!" Naruto escupió.

"¿Es eso así?" Mizuki destrozó la guardia del niño con un poderoso golpe superior, haciendo que Naruto cayera de rodillas. La quimera levantó su pie por encima del aturdido rubio cuando un brillo psicótico brilló en sus ojos. "¡Tenías esto llegando, estúpido zorro demonio!"

La tierra se rompió cuando Mizuki golpeó su pie contra el desprevenido pecho de Naruto. Un grito silencioso escapó del Jinchūriki y su mente se quedó en blanco. Mizuki fue inmediatamente asediado por una serie de cortes bestiales. El hombre bestia dejó escapar un gruñido mientras canalizaba chakra en su pie.

" _**Estilo de la Tierra: ¡Paso de temblor!"**_

El terreno se derrumbó debajo del apéndice fibroso, causando que un terremoto sacudiera violentamente la tierra. Un Zero Two sobresaltado apareció a la vista solo para ser arrebatado por la monstruosa monstruosidad. Ella arañó desesperadamente la cara del tigre, pero él la sujetaba firmemente por el cuello. "Así es, lucha un poco más por mi gatita", se rió Mizuki.

Naruto yacía roto y golpeado en el cráter en el que Mizuki había conducido al niño. La oscuridad invadía lentamente su visión y cada célula de su cuerpo luchaba por mantenerse consciente. Los aborrecibles gritos de Mizuki se desvanecieron en la nada cuando todo el sonido comenzó a extinguirse. Zero Two también lo estaba llamando, pero incluso su voz se perdió en el misterioso silencio. Él la observó mientras ella luchaba por liberarse del monstruoso agarre del hombre, la desesperación echó raíces en sus ojos cuando ella lo alcanzó. _'Maldita sea ... todo esto es mi culpa. ¡Ojalá no fuera tan débil! Zero Two solo resultó herido por mi culpa ... 'se_ lamentó Naruto, maldiciéndose por no ser más fuerte. Pero sin el conocimiento de la rubia Jinchūriki, una fuerza comenzó a agitarse dentro. Uno que había estado latente durante años. Hasta ahora.

' _**Tch ... Todavía tan inútil como siempre mocoso. Si tan solo mi continua existencia no dependiera de la tuya.**_

Las nubes rodaron por el cielo nocturno, oscureciendo la luna. Sin la luz del cuerpo celeste, el bosque se hundió en una escalofriante oscuridad. El enfoque de Mizuki permaneció en el joven kunoichi agitándose en sus manos, ajeno al miasma naranja que se filtraba del cuerpo del niño.

"Sabes ... Prefiero que me gusten. ¡Oh, qué diversión podríamos tener ~!" Miró al adolescente con hambre. Zero Two se rebeló ante la idea. Solo estar cerca de este hombre hizo que su piel se erizara y la enojara aún más. Pero cuando estaba a punto de expresar su ira, notó que una mano agarraba la mandíbula de Mizuki.

" **Dije que no le pusiera una mano encima ..."**

Zero Two sintió que su equilibrio cambiaba abruptamente y parpadeó confundida cuando su vista se nubló de repente de naranja. Al levantar la vista, se sorprendió al ver a Naruto elevándose sobre ella. "¡¿D-Darling ?!"

Naruto, que había estado mirando a lo lejos, volvió su atención a la doncella acurrucada en su abrazo. "No estás herido, ¿eres Zero Two?" Sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos, ya que Zero Two estaba demasiado cautivado por la apariencia de la Rubia. Sus caninos colgaban de su boca de una manera atractiva y sus bigotes se habían vuelto aún más pronunciados. Su cabello estaba más revuelto que antes, mientras que sus ojos ahora rajados irradiaban energía bermellona. Pero lo que más la enamoró fue la cola dorada de la vulpina que se balanceaba suavemente de su trasero.

"Hermosa…"

"Huh-"

Sin previo aviso, Zero Two estrelló sus labios con los de Naruto. El pobre muchacho perdió todo el rumbo y el equilibrio, enviando a los dos adolescentes a la tierra. Pero incluso entre la confusión y la pérdida de estabilidad, el dúo nunca se separó. Una ola de éxtasis se apoderó de la pareja cuando una columna de luz roja se encendió a su alrededor, perforando los cielos. Naruto no pudo reprimir un jadeo cuando los brazos de Zero Two se envolvieron bajo los suyos. Ella lo atrajo hacia sí, apretando su figura contra la rubia aturdida, apretando sus labios con avidez. Naruto solo fue sacudido de su estupor por un fuerte tirón en su chakra, causando que el instinto animal se hinchara dentro del niño. Al negarse a ser dominado, Naruto se levantó sobre sus codos, devolviendo el afecto de Zero Two con igual fervor y provocando un ronroneo carnal de la zorra.

" _**¿Oh? Un interesante cambio de eventos ..."**_

El vórtice del chakra se disipó y comenzó a asfixiarse cuando el requerimiento de oxígeno obligó a los adolescentes a separarse. Zero Two se derrumbó en el regazo de Naruto, descansando su frente sobre la de él. "¡Finalmente te tengo, querida ~!" Ella sonrió radiante. Naruto sintió que su pecho se calentaba una vez más por el afecto puro e incondicional que sus ojos reflejaban en él.

"Neh Darling, ¡continuemos más tarde después de que terminemos aquí ~!" Con una sonrisa juguetona, Zero Two lamió la mejilla de la rubia, haciendo que se sonrojara del mismo tono que su cabello. Levantándose a su altura máxima, Zero Two se sacudió el polvo antes de ayudarla a ponerse de pie también.

"R-Derecha ..."

Mizuki se despegó del suelo y miró a la pareja, solo para encontrarse abrumado por el miedo. El mismo sentimiento de temor de hace 14 años lo venció, paralizando al hombre en su lugar. Incluso con su visión nocturna, el mundo a su alrededor estaba envuelto en la oscuridad. Los únicos rastros de luz más débiles fueron los dos conjuntos de miradas carmesí que recorrían círculos a su alrededor.

" **¿Qué pasó con toda esa tenacidad de antes?" **Una voz demoníaca se burló de las sombras.

" **Neh ... Mizuki-sensei. ¿Qué tal si te muestro un **_**verdadero**_** demonio?"**

"¡GAHH!"

El bruto cayó de rodillas después de perder toda sensación en su pierna izquierda. Podía sentir que el tendón de Aquiles se había cortado, haciendo que el apéndice fuera inútil.

**"Oh, qué _divertido_ puedo tener con este", se** rió la otra voz. Mizuki rugió de angustia cuando las laceraciones le abrieron el pecho. La quimera quedó indefensa contra la escopeta de golpes que lo asaltaron por todos lados. Un puño hundió su pecho, haciendo que la sangre brotara de la boca de la bestia cuando se desplomó sobre sus rodillas. Las garras se clavaron en el nudoso cuello de Mizuki, bloqueándolo en su lugar mientras le quitaban la vida.

" **Trajiste esto sobre ti mismo",** la voz dominante de Naruto sacudió al hombre mayor hasta el fondo.

" **¡STRELITZIA!"**

Un rayo escarlata gritó a través del cielo nocturno y se estrelló contra el bosque quieto. El elegante brillo se manifestó en la mano de Zero Two en un destello de brillo. Ella giró el eje, causando una grieta en el medio de la cuchilla. La punta del poste descargó una llama candente que se estrechó en una punta afilada justo más allá de la punta de la cuchilla. El intenso calor generado hizo que toda la punta de lanza irradiara con un intenso resplandor similar al magma.

Una tormenta de chakra surgió alrededor de la kunoichi cuando comenzó a reunir su fuerza. Los ojos agudos se abrieron paso a través de la oscuridad de la noche para encontrar su objetivo. **"¡Tráemelo, querida ~!" **La roseta cantaba.

A estas alturas, Mizuki estaba temblando incontrolablemente y su sangre se congeló cuando un diabólico diabólico oscureció la cara de Naruto. **"Escuchaste a la dama. Ella _lo_ prometió después de todo."**

"¡Espera! Narut-"

La voz de Mizuki se apagó cuando un pie atravesó su rostro. Agarrando los tobillos de su presa, Naruto comenzó a girar rápidamente en su lugar. La risa infantil llenó el aire cuando Naruto lanzó el roto Mizuki en dirección a Zero Two.

La roseta se lamió los labios con anticipación mientras canalizaba toda su fuerza hacia su brazo. **"¡Conozca su lugar!" **Levantando a Strelitzia sobre su hombro, Zero Two catapultó la lanza, haciendo que la tierra implosionara debajo de ella. Strelitzia silbó a través del claro como una estrella fugaz, golpeando al lisiado Mizuki con la fuerza suficiente para negar por completo su impulso. El hombre bestia vomitó sangre cuando la cuchilla humeante le rasgó la cavidad torácica. Casi instantáneamente, Zero Two apareció ante él, agarrando el eje del Glaive. Una sonrisa maníaca le partió la cara, deleitándose con el terror del hombre mientras se hundía en la desesperación.

" _**Bye Bye ~!"**_

La espada de Strelitzia brilló brevemente antes de detonar de una manera espectacular. El cuerpo de Mizuki fue borrado por un infierno aerodinámico que iluminó todo el bosque y atravesó la pared de árboles que bordean el campo de entrenamiento. Una racha masiva de fuego atravesó el bosque, incinerando todo a su paso. El espectáculo abrasador comenzó a extinguirse un momento después, dejando un abismo de tierra quemada y brasas a su paso.

Naruto dejó escapar un silbido bajo mientras admiraba la obra de su compañero. "Wow ... ese wa-Oof!" Una mancha rosada se estrelló contra el torso del rubio y casi lo derriba. El joven Jinchūriki solo pudo parpadear sorprendido cuando Zero Two lo acarició.

"¡Fuiste increíble Darling ~!" ella sonrió radiante.

"Er ... gracias, tú también". Naruto se rascó torpemente la cabeza cuando la roseta se aferró a él. El chakra bermellón que envolvía a la pareja se evaporó y Naruto de repente se sintió abrumado por las náuseas. "Ugh mi cabeza ..." Toda la fuerza restante se había desvanecido cuando su cuerpo comenzó a cerrarse. Lentamente se lanzó hacia adelante solo para ser atrapado por Zero Two.

"Descansa, cariño", le susurró al oído mientras acunaba su cabeza contra su pecho, pasando suavemente sus dedos por sus cerraduras descuidadas. "Estoy aquí ahora y prometo no volver a dejar tu lado nunca más".

Naruto luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero la fatiga paralizante y el aura tranquilizadora de Zero Two fueron suficientes para apaciguar al rubio. "Cero dos ..." Su voz se apagó en un bostezo antes de que el agotamiento finalmente lo reclamara. Naruto captó una última mirada de los ojos cariñosos de Zero Two fijos en él antes de perder el conocimiento.


	4. Chapter 4

_**004**_

* * *

Los cielos sobre la Hoja Oculta sangraron de color naranja cuando los rayos de luz asomaron por detrás del horizonte, anunciando la llegada del amanecer. Los ojos de zafiro se abrieron con cautela y un bostezo somnoliento llenó el aire. Un dolor gimió reverberando por toda la pequeña habitación cuando Naruto regresó a la tierra de los vivos.

_'Ugh mi cabeza ... qué demonios pasó anoche. Lo último que recuerdo es ..._

Un peso se movió sobre su torso, descarrilando el tren de pensamiento del rubio. Echando un vistazo hacia abajo, su visión fue oscurecida por una masa rosa plumosa extendida sobre su pecho. Su atención se dirigió a un par de crecimientos rojos y destrozados que sobresalían de debajo de la cortina rosa. Casi como si un cambio hubiera sido cambiado dentro de su mente, un torrente de recuerdos surgió de nuevo en el joven Jinchūriki. _'Cero dos ...'_

Recordaba todo de la noche anterior: la traición de Mizuki, la confesión de Zero Two y el hecho de que fue la reencarnación del Demon Fox de nueve colas que atacó la aldea hace catorce años. Al principio no quería creerlo, pero no podía negarlo después de que surgió ese chakra naranja. Pensar, todo este tiempo, él fue el responsable de la tragedia más calamitosa que jamás haya sucedido en el pueblo. Ciertamente explicaba su estado de paria.

_"Si alguien aniquilara a mi familia, yo también los consideraría muy amablemente ..."_ Reflexionó mientras miraba hacia el techo. _'Mizuki dijo que el Viejo creó una ley para evitar que la gente la mencionara. ¿Pero por qué?'_

Por la vida de él, Naruto simplemente no podía entender eso. ¿Por qué estaba aún vivo? ¿Y viviendo en el pueblo no menos? Claro, el curso de acción más lógico sería poner fin al responsable de tal parodia. O al menos expulsarlos. ¿Cuál era el punto de mantenerlo cerca? A lo largo de los años, hubo muchas ocasiones en las que intentó escapar de la aldea, pero fue en vano. No importa qué tan lejos llegó o qué tan bien logró esconderse, siempre fue encontrado y arrastrado de regreso a la aldea. Volviendo al inquebrantable desprecio de la población, arrojándolo como una lluvia de rocas. De vuelta a la alienación forzada sobre él por sus compañeros. De vuelta a la eterna soledad, ansiaba desesperadamente escapar ...

_"Él es Uzumaki Naruto. Y demonio o no, es el hombre que amaré desde ahora hasta el final de los tiempos"._

Naruto inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y sus ojos se posaron en la forma dormida de Zero Two. Tenía uno de sus brazos clavado a su lado debajo del suyo, lo que le permitía acurrucarse aún más cerca de él. Usando su mano libre, pasó un dedo contra uno de sus cuernos. A diferencia de su gemelo roto, este se había roto por completo. "Se lastimó protegiéndome ..." pensó solemnemente mientras sus palabras se repetían en su mente. "Amor ..." susurró suavemente, saboreando la palabra. Era un concepto extraño para él. Claro, estaba enamorado de su compañera de clase Sakura mientras crecía, pero no fue más que un enamoramiento infantil del que rápidamente creció.

Fue difícil decir que él sabía lo que era el amor, o incluso lo entendió. Había pasado toda su vida hasta ahora solo. Ningún padre para entrenarlo y que él podría aspirar a ser como algún día. No hay madre que lo bañe de elogios y le bese las heridas para que se sienta mejor. Y lo peor de todo, no tenía a nadie que simplemente lo recibiera en casa. El amor era un concepto completamente extraño para el adolescente socialmente inepto. Pero esta chica ... ella mostró abiertamente afecto por él, incluso yendo tan lejos como para arriesgar su vida por él. ¡Y ni siquiera la había conocido en todo un día!

_'¿Quién eres tú ...?'_

La forma en que Zero Two le hablaba con tanta familiaridad fácilmente haría que uno se inclinara a creer que tenían una historia personal entre ellos. Una parte de él realmente esperaba que ese no fuera el caso, porque me gustaría que la hubiera olvidado. Nunca podría vivir consigo mismo si alguna vez olvidara a alguien precioso para él, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que nunca antes había tenido algo así.

"Querida pervertida ..."

Naruto se congeló ante las sutiles palabras. La cabeza de Zero Two se movió para mirarlo, una expresión juguetona decorando sus rasgos. "Me acaricias así mientras estoy dormido".

"¡NN-No! ¡No es así, lo juro!" Naruto se defendió rápidamente. "Es solo tu-"

Zero Two se adelantó y cerró sus labios con los suyos, silenciando a la rubia tartamudeante. Naruto se estremeció ante el repentino contacto y su cuerpo se puso rígido. La forma en que sus labios se juntaron era eufórica y Naruto no tardó mucho en relajarse en el beso. Sus labios eran suaves como la seda, y sabía a miel. Zero Two se alejó con una sonrisa, para disgusto del chico.

"Buenos días querida ~!" ella chirrió.

"G-Buenos días ..." Naruto logró pronunciar, aún bastante nervioso.

"¡Nyaaaa ~!" Zero Two ronroneó, acurrucándose a su lado una vez más. "¡Ese fue el mejor sueño que he tenido en mi vida!" Naruto solo podía mirar incrédulo a su alegre compañero. se mentiría a sí mismo si no estuviera de acuerdo con su sentimiento. No sabía la última vez que había dormido tan profundamente.

"Hola, cero dos ..."

"¿Si cariño?" Ella tarareó.

"Anoche ... lo que dijiste ... ¿lo dijiste en serio?"

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué no lo haría?" Ella se rió en su pecho.

"Porque ... de lo que soy, ya sabes ..."

Frunciendo el ceño en confusión, Zero Two levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amada. "¿Querida?"

"Uh ... no, eso no".

"¿Sorprendentemente guapo?"

"N-No ..."

"¿El Jinchūriki de las Nueve Colas?"

"No, no eso-" los ojos de Naruto se arrugaron cuando encontraron su camino hacia la roseta. "¿Que acabas de decir?"

Sin protestar, maullando para sentarse, Zero Two dejó escapar un resoplido. "A pesar de lo que _los bichos_ dijo, son _no_ las nueve colas en sí," ella le dijo tranquilizadoramente.

"¿No soy?" Preguntó Naruto, con la cabeza inclinada por la confusión.

"Por supuesto que no. El geezer dijo que eres lo que se conoce como 'Jinchūriki'. No me dijo mucho, solo que las Nueve Colas no podían ser a través de métodos convencionales. La única opción que quedaba era sellarlo. dentro de un niño. Y te eligieron a ti ... "Atrás quedó la inflexión sacarífera que entrelazó su voz. Sus palabras adquirieron un tono más sombrío.

"Ah, ya veo ..." respondió Naruto sin convicción. La vida estuvo llena de sorpresas últimamente. No estaba seguro de quién era la versión de los eventos que prefería más. Una parte de él quería creer que habría sido mejor ser solo la bestia reencarnada. Y ahora le decían que dicha bestia era tan poderosa que la única forma de derrotarla era meterla en su interior. Le habían robado su libertad al nacer. ¿Y dónde somos sus padres durante todo esto? ¿No les importaba? ¿No lo querían ...

Zero Two sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver su rostro retorcerse de dolor, luchando por manejar la agitación interna que se hundía en su corazón. "Naruto" Esta era la segunda vez que usaba su primer nombre, y fue suficiente para distraer al rubio aprensivo de su melancolía fúnebre. "No me importa lo que piensen los demás. ¿Y qué si somos demonios? ¿Y qué si nos ven como monstruos? Mientras te tenga a mi lado, nada de eso importa". Su tono era firme, pero también reconfortante. Tomando su mano áspera e insensible en la suya delicada, Zero Two entrelazó sus dedos y los llevó a ambos a su pecho, descansando justo sobre su corazón ... "Todo lo que necesitamos es el uno al otro y prometo no volver a dejar tu lado nunca más. Tú eres mi todo ... te amo ... "El oni de cabello rosado estaba siendo inusualmente tímido,

Intentar procesar toda la afluencia de información que le había cambiado la vida y que se le había impuesto en el último día había dejado su mente en ruinas. Pero al igual que la noche anterior, el ANBU de cabello rosado fue capaz de sofocar la tempestad de emociones que abrumó su corazón. Sus palabras silenciaron las aguas furiosas que intentaban desesperadamente hundir el zumbido en un mar de desesperación, mientras que sus palabras se desgastan como una suave brisa tratando de ponerlo nuevamente en curso. Pero lo que más le encantó de Zero Two fue la joya suave y viridian en la que se encontró perdido una vez más. Estamos llenos hasta el borde de tanta pasión y ardor, reflejando todo el amor que ella tenía por él sin dejar rastro de engaño. En pocas palabras, el rubio estaba hipnotizado y lo hizo sentir tímido, como una chusma de mariposas que revolotean en su pecho. "Hermosa..

"¡NN-Desnudo!"

"Por supuesto", las trenzas rosadas rebotaron cuando la cabeza de Zero Two se inclinó confundida. "No tengo nada que esconderte, cariño". Al darse cuenta de la inquietud de su amante, la travesura echó raíces en los ojos de la demonia. "¿O supongo que te gusta lo que ves Darling? Porque ciertamente lo hago", ronroneó Zero Two y se inclinó más cerca de su amada una vez más. Sus pechos se arrastraron sobre su pecho tonificado, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera aún más rojo. Zero Two se estaba divirtiendo mucho más de lo que debería haber sido. Ella simplemente se deleitaba al verlo retorcerse bajo su toque. Con una risita alegre, ella le robó un beso al atónito rubio y apoyó su frente contra la suya. "¡Darling es la más linda ~!"

Naruto yace allí, mirando fijamente al atractivo Oni. Ciertamente había logrado despertar una vorágine de emociones dentro del Uzumaki una vez más. Pero a diferencia de antes, no lo dejó sintiéndose incómodo. La gran cantidad de amor y adoración inquebrantables irradiados por esos brillantes orbes cian fue suficiente para desterrar toda aprensión que toma hundir sus garras en el corazón del niño, provocado por una afluencia repentina de recuerdos desgarradores. Ella fue la primera persona en reconocerlo verdaderamente.

"E-Entonces ..." comenzó Naruto mansamente, tratando de encontrar su voz. "¿Qué significa eso para nosotros?"

"¿Hm ~?" La niña mayor tarareó en respuesta.

"No soy bueno leyendo este tipo de situaciones", admitió Naruto tímidamente. No tenía exactamente la habilidad social más refinada. "¿Esto significa ... que estamos juntos ahora? ¿Como ... saliendo?"

Zero Two se retiró lentamente para reflexionar sobre el pensamiento. "Supongo que sí, en un sentido humano de las cosas, estamos". Nunca tuvo ojos para nadie más que la rubia besada por el sol. Pero cuando lo pensó, este fue el primer paso para hacer realidad su promesa de la infancia. "¡Eso significa que Darling es todas minas ahora ~!"

El silencio se cernió sobre la pareja antes de que Naruto finalmente hablara, una sonrisa tonta dividiendo su rostro. "Nunca he tenido novia antes ..."

"Muy afortunado para ti, cariño, porque estás atrapado conmigo por siempre y para siempre", Zero Two le sonrió.

"¿F-para siempre ...?" Naruto loro. La oni jubilosa se inclinó una vez más, tocando suavemente la frente del niño con sus cuernos.

_"Y siempre ~!"_

Los labios de Naruto se curvaron lentamente en una sonrisa. En realidad le gusta el sonido de eso. Por primera vez en su vida, el destino no parecía estar dispuesto a usarlo como su niño azotador esta vez. Un ligero ruido sordo llenó el aire y Zero Two sintió que algo rozaba su pierna. Girando para investigar, un jadeo excitado escapó del rosetón burbujeante.

Los ojos de Naruto se hincharon cuando sintió una sensación de hormigueo en la espalda. Sacudiéndose hacia arriba, vio a Zero Two enterrando su rostro en su cola. "¡A-Ah!"

"¡Es tan esponjoso!" La oyó chillar en el pelaje color crema. "¡Voy a morir ~!"

"ZZ-Zero Two p-por favor que-" un gemido mal reprimido salió del rubio Jinchūriki, para sorpresa de ambos adolescentes. Naruto enrojecido rápidamente arrebató la extremidad auxiliar y se arrastró hasta la esquina de la cama, doblando las piernas hacia el pecho para formar una barrera protectora.

"¡Aww! No seas así, cariño. ¡Es adorable!" Zero Two se quejó en protesta. Y justo cuando pensaba que él no podía ser más lindo.

"¡N-No!" Protestó Naruto. "Simplemente prueba que soy un demonio como todos dicen que soy ...", dijo con tristeza. Llevaba la cola todo el tiempo que podía recordar, pero fue el Viejo quien le enseñó a esconderla con una transformación. Al crecer, siempre pensó que era un defecto de nacimiento de algún tipo o tal vez un efecto secundario de una línea de sangre que uno de sus padres poseía. Pero después de escuchar la verdad anoche, todo tenía sentido ahora. Era una mutación pervertida, que solo podía suponer que era gracias al demonio sellado dentro de él.

Frunciendo el ceño ante las acciones reclusas de su amada, Zero Two se arrastró cuidadosamente hacia la rubia. "Creo que es lindo", dijo en voz baja, pasando suavemente los dedos por el pelaje plateado que cubría la punta de su cola. "No deberías sentirte avergonzado, querida. Si la gente no puede aceptarte por lo que realmente eres, entonces no tienen lugar en tu vida. Y pase lo que pase, siempre estaré de tu lado". Naruto sintió que la tensión en su cuerpo disminuía lentamente bajo el toque de la roseta. Era como si supiera exactamente qué decir para que se sintiera mejor. No estaba completamente convencido de que ella no fuera un ángel que había caído del cielo. Un murmullo bajo emanaba del hanyō que los oni no entendieron. "¿Qué fue eso Darling?"

"Dije que no lo llames lindo ..." se quejó Naruto una vez más. "Solo llamas a las chicas 'lindas'", le lanzó una mirada molesta. La sonrisa burlona de su novia lo desanimó.

"¡Oh Daaarling ~!" Zero Two lanzó un gemido cuando se abalanzó sobre la rubia rubia.

"¡Z-Zero Two!"

"¡Es tan esponjoso ~!"

"¡Ow! DD-¡No te lo pongas!"

"¡Solo quiero acurrucarme ~!"

"¡Stooooooop!"

* * *

Naruto se adelantó incómodo, inquieto por las miradas dirigidas a ellos. Mientras intentaba escapar del peligroso ataque de su cola de Zero Two, un pájaro mensajero había llegado a su departamento. Era del Hokage, felicitándose a sí mismo y a Zero Two por detener a Mizuki y devolver el Rollo de Sellos. También declaró que ambos debían presentarse en la academia y luego en su oficina después de ser despedidos por Iruka.

Y ahora estaban paseando tranquilamente por el pueblo hacia la academia. No se sentiría tan incómodo si fuera por la gran cantidad de atención que estaban atrayendo. De los dos, Zero Two fue, con mucho, el más cautivador. Estaba adornada con un traje de cuerpo negro sin brillo que no tenía mangas y hendiduras que corrían por ambos lados, revelando gran parte de su piel flexible. El traje solo se mantuvo unido gracias a un obi adornado y carmesí atado alrededor de su cintura que parecía alas de mariposa. También se puso un par de sandalias blancas de tacón bajo hasta la espinilla y guantes negros sin dedos que estiraban sus antebrazos. Su disfraz se completó con una chaqueta de color bermellón que tenía el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki cosido en la parte posterior, muy parecido al de Naruto. Con una lima, un pequeño espejo de mano y veinte minutos de concentración bastante profunda, ella había logrado que sus cuernos volvieran a su forma correcta. Solo que ahora no eran tan largos como antes, apenas penetraban su velo de sedosas trenzas rosadas.

_"El demonio tiene una cola ahora. ¡Está mostrando sus verdaderos colores!"_

_"Esa chica tiene cuernos ... pensar que en realidad tenía una amante"._

_"¡¿Entonces hay dos de ellos ahora ?!"_

Por primera vez en su vida, Naruto estaba caminando en público con su cola a la vista. Animado por el rosetón, decidió no ocultar su extensión peluda. Como resultado de eso y de tener a la chica con cuernos a su lado, los susurros que flotaban a su alrededor parecían multiplicarse por diez. Hacía temblar al joven Jinchūriki con cada paso. Se sentía como si toda la animosidad de la aldea estuviera gravitando hacia él, como un efluvio vil tratando de apagar su vida. Y luego estaba Zero Two, su novia recién nombrada y muy animada. Fiel a su palabra, estaba atrapada a su lado, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos mientras mordisqueaba descuidadamente un palo de pocky con sabor a miel. Su brillante sonrisa y su vivaz personalidad era como una linterna que evitaba la invasión de la oscuridad. Mirando a la niña mayor, él no pudo evitar sonreír mientras ella masticaba las obleas cubiertas de miel mientras balanceaba alegremente sus manos unidas. Sinceramente, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa con ella a su lado.

"Neh, cariño".

"¿Hm?"

"¡Di 'Ahh' ~!"

El rubio parpadeó y notó que ella le estaba ofreciendo uno de sus bocadillos. Por la forma en que su rostro se iluminó y su cuerpo vibró de emoción, no podía rechazarla. Al aceptar el regalo, Naruto mordió el bocado azucarado.

"¿Gusta?"

"Sí, es bastante bueno".

"¡No me importa compartir entonces ~!"

Antes de que pudiera protestar, Zero Two tomó el palo de pocky que había estado mordisqueando y se lo metió en la boca. Con un asentimiento satisfactorio, ella le dirigió una sonrisa descarada antes de descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Naruto sintió que su rostro se calentaba mientras la veía recuperar otro regalo aparentemente de la nada. No estaba acostumbrado a sus constantes muestras de afecto, y estaba aún más nervioso en público. Especialmente cuando casi cada par de ojos en la vecindad estaban fijos en ellos. Un silencio cómodo descendió sobre la pareja y continuaron su camino hacia la academia.

Al llegar al edificio administrativo, el dúo entró discretamente, ignorando más miradas y susurros de la facultad. Bajaron por los largos y sinuosos pasillos de la escuela y antes de detenerse frente a una puerta con la etiqueta 5-A.

Naruto alcanzó el mango solo para detenerse vacilantemente. ¿Cómo actuarían sus compañeros de clase? Algunos de ellos no tenían exactamente la mayoría ... características ejemplares. Demonios, ¿cómo actuaría Zero Two? ¿Y por qué estaba volviendo a clase si no era un ninja? ¿Qué es lo que el viejo se metió bajo la manga? El inquieto rubio estaba empezando a murmurar en voz alta, para diversión de su compañero. Se encontró atraído a la realidad por un suave golpe en la frente.

Naruto parpadeó y miró ampliamente cuando Zero Two se retiró con una sonrisa suave y tranquilizadora y le tendió la mano. Levantando un dedo para frotar el lugar donde lo tocó con su cuerno, no pudo evitar reírse. Tomando su delicada mano entre las suyas, él asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta de su salón de clases.

Todo el lugar estaba alborotado, lo que era de esperar el día después de la graduación. Todos finalmente habían visto sus años de arduo trabajo y entrenamiento hacerse realidad y convertirse en ninja. Bueno, _casi_ todos. Naruto se sentía fuera de lugar entre sus compañeros, pero el Viejo le había ordenado que también estuviera allí. Tenía la esperanza de pasar desapercibido y arrastrarse silenciosamente hacia su asiento. Pero el repentino y misterioso silencio que sucedió en toda la habitación dijo lo contrario.

Una pequeña mirada fue todo lo que hizo falta para confirmar sus sospechas de que todos sus compañeros habían mirado fijamente a él y a Zero Two. O más específicamente, sus dedos entrelazados. La roseta estaba demasiado ocupada mirando alrededor de la habitación con curiosidad para notar las miradas dirigidas a ella.

"N-Naruto ... siempre llega tarde a la fiesta", un chico de cabello castaño se adelantó torpemente. Estaba vestido con pantalones negros y una chaqueta de cuero a juego con un cuello forrado de piel. Un poco de sus mejillas estaban tatuadas con marcas rojas en forma de abanico. "¿Y qué pasa con la cola? ¿No me digas que es parte de tu próxima broma o algo así?" El chico sonrió mientras señalaba la tupida extremidad que sobresalía del trasero del rubio.

"Ahora, ahora Kiba, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa. Además, vencí a Iruka-sensei aquí y eso está diciendo algo", refutó Naruto. Suspiró internamente por el chivo expiatorio provisto por el moreno. Fácilmente podría vender la idea de que su cola era parte de un truco próximo, al menos por el momento.

"¡Ja! ¡Lo entendiste bien!" Kiba resopló con una carcajada. "Entonces ... ¿quién es la chica?" Preguntó, dirigiéndose al elefante en la habitación.

"O-Oh, bueno, ya ves ..." Naruto se rascó tímidamente la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras trataba de encontrar sus palabras. Rápidamente comenzó a lamentar su necesitado deseo de ser el centro de atención.

"Neh Darling, ¿dónde está tu asiento?" Zero Two de repente habló. Por primera vez desde que habían entrado, la clase rompió el silencio y murmuraron susurros en la sala.

"Er ... ¡segunda fila, primer asiento en el extremo derecho!"

Zero Two lo empujó hacia adelante repentinamente, ignorando el grito de su amada mientras se deslizaba por la pequeña escalera que conducía a los escritorios, arrastrando al desventurado rubio detrás de ella. Al llegar a su destino, Zero Two notó que había otro niño ocupando el asiento más cercano a la ventana. Tenía una cabeza puntiaguda llena de cabello negro y una expresión indiferente, pero casi molesta, que estropeaba sus rasgos. Ignorando al angustiado adolescente, Zero Two rápidamente hizo pasar a un confundido Naruto a su silla.

"Um ... disculpe?"

La cabeza del rosetón giró donde encontró a otra chica parada en el escalón justo encima de ellos. Al igual que ella, esta chica tenía el cabello rosado y ojos verdes, solo que su cabello no era tan largo y sus ojos tenían un tono mucho más profundo. Su cabello estaba sostenido en su lugar por un protector de frente vestido de rojo que actuaba como una banda para el cabello. Llevaba una blusa roja sin mangas con un patrón de círculo blanco en la parte posterior, acompañada de guantes negros, tacón bajo, botas hasta la rodilla y pantalones cortos negros debajo de una falda corta de delantal gris con protectores de codo a juego. Naruto suspiró internamente. Haruno Sakura, el representante electo de la Clase 5-A y autoproclamado presidente del no oficial Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club, con patente pendiente.

El historial de la niña hablaba por sí mismo. Las mejores calificaciones de la clase, el impecable control del chakra y una personalidad agradable hacia la que todos parecían gravitar. Pero Naruto ha visto de primera mano lo que estaba latente detrás de ese lindo comportamiento; un matón despiadado dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para salirse con la suya. "No creo que nos hayamos visto antes", le ofreció la mano el pinkette más joven. "Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, Representante de la Clase 5-A. ¿Y tú lo eres?"

El rosetón más viejo miró el apéndice bien cuidado con escrutinio, antes de lanzar una mirada puntiaguda a la niña más joven. "No interesado."

Las cejas de Sakura se torcieron ligeramente pero mantuvo la compostura. "Ok, entonces ... ¿qué te trae por aquí? No eres parte de nuestra clase y no he tenido noticias de nuevos estudiantes que se unan a nosotros. Especialmente considerando que ya nos hemos graduado. Su tono era inquisitivo, pero todos podían elegir fácilmente arriba en su tono presumido.

"Quién sabe", Zero Two se encogió de hombros antes de situarse con gracia en el regazo de Naruto, para vergüenza de Uzumaki. Se escuchó un trago adictivo del niño cuando vio una travesura en el ojo de su novia. "Solo estoy aquí por mi querido".

La segunda ola de susurros se apoderó de la clase, solo que ahora apenas calificaría como hablar en voz baja en este momento. Sakura por su parte palideció ante la idea. "Querida ... ¿Naruto?" Ella ahogó una risa.

"Sí, _mi amor_ ," Zero Two reafirmó con una sonrisa. Para llevar el punto a casa, sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor del cuello de Naruto y ella lo atrajo hacia sí, clavando al rubio rojo brillante en su pecho.

"¡Zhm Tm!" El chillido amortiguado de Naruto llenó el aire.

Un fuerte golpe resonó desde el otro lado de la habitación, como si algo pesado se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo. "¡Hinata!" Una angustiada Kiba se apresuró a ayudar a la pálida niña.

"Seguramente estás bromeando ¿verdad?" Ino habló desde su asiento. "¿No te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así? Quiero decir, estamos hablando de Naruto", resopló.

"Sí, ¿qué hay de él?" Los ojos del oni se entrecerraron ante la rubia platino. No fue hasta ahora que ambas chicas se dieron cuenta de lo seria que era.

"Espera ... lo dices en serio. Pero ... ¡es Naruto!" Sakura hizo un gesto a la rubia antes mencionada, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para anular su propia existencia detrás de Zero Two y fallaba miserablemente. Había esperado evitar una confrontación si era posible, especialmente con esas dos personas.

"Precisamente por qué es mi querido", respondió Zero Two. "¿Qué te importa de todos modos?" Dirigió una mirada a la chica más joven, que estaba empezando a trabajar en su último nervio.

Sakura, con su ego repentinamente desinflado, se encontró tropezando con sus palabras. "W-Bueno ... III-"

"Necesito ocuparme de tus propios asuntos. Lo que hago con mi querido es nuestro". Zero Two se puso de pie, elevándose a su altura máxima. Ella solo tenía unos buenos cinco centímetros sobre la chica más joven, pero para Sakura se sentía como si estuviera parada frente a un coloso. Zero Two se acercó, invadiendo el espacio personal del pinkette y miró fijamente a la ahora temblorosa chica.

"Hmm ..." Zero Two tarareó para sí mientras inspeccionaba a su presa. En un movimiento rápido y fluido, su lengua se deslizó por la mejilla de Sakura, haciendo que la niña retrocediera en antipatía.

"¡¿EH ?!" Una horrorizada Sakura se retiró rápidamente y una mano se disparó hacia su cara, protegiendo el parche de piel donde había sido lamida mientras miraba incrédula a la niña mayor.

"EEEHH ?!" Toda la clase hizo eco, coincidiendo con la expresión de su representante. Incluso el propio Naruto no fue la excepción.

Una sonrisa cruzó las facciones de la roseta cuando ella se apartó y regresó a su asiento improvisado que era el regazo de Naruto. "Ya sabes, para alguien tan amargo que tienes un sabor dulce".

La puerta del aula se abrió y su maestra salió del pasillo. "Está bien, todos se tranquilizan-" Las palabras de Iruka se interrumpieron cuando notó que su clase estaba tranquila. Un poco demasiado tranquilo en realidad. Incluso Naruto, el culpable habitual, estaba en silencio. "Er ... no importa. Todos, por favor, regresen a sus asientos ..." Observó a sus alumnos con cuidado, ignorando sus gemidos mientras lentamente avanzaban hacia sus asientos asignados. Sakura miró a Zero Two con cautela mientras pasaba junto a la pareja y se sentaba entre Naruto y Sasuke.

"¡Ah!" Iruka habló una vez más cuando sus ojos se posaron en su escritorio. "Debes ser Zero Two. Hokage-sama me acaba de informar. Es un placer tenerte con nosotros hoy". La roseta estaba demasiado ocupada enredando sus dedos en las cerraduras descuidadas de su querida y solo dio un leve asentimiento de reconocimiento.

"En cuanto a ti, Naruto, creo que vas a necesitar esto". El cicatrizado Chūnin buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una larga tela negra que estaba doblada muchas veces. Con precisión práctica, lo arrojó a través de la habitación donde cayó en la mano del niño con un tintineo metálico. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era.

"I-Iruka-sensei ... ¿significa esto ...?"

Su respuesta llegó en forma de una sonrisa brillante. "No puedes llamarte un ninja sin una diadema, ¿verdad?"

Una sonrisa boba dividió la cara del rubio cuando sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría. "¡BIEN!" Naruto exclamó con una bomba de puño. Finalmente lo había hecho; él era oficialmente un ninja ahora. Y un paso más cerca de realizar su sueño.

"¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, querida ~!" La voz de sacarina de Zero Two llenó el aire. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza una vez más y cariñosamente frotó su mejilla contra la de Naruto, para su vergüenza.

"¡Z-Zero Two! ¡Todos están mirando!"

"¡Más razón para dejarme amarte ~!"

Snickers comenzó a llenar la habitación mientras todos observaban la muestra de afecto en diversión. Incluso el propio Iruka tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. Después de ver al dúo, ahora entendió lo que significaba el Hokage.

"Está bien, está bien que todos se calmen", agitó las manos, dando orden a la clase una vez más. "A partir de hoy, todos se han convertido en ninjas de pleno derecho. Sin embargo, todavía son genin. La parte difícil aún está por llegar". Iruka sacó una hoja de papel de su bolsa y la extendió ante él. "De ahora en adelante, todos serán colocados en escuadrones de tres y llevarán a cabo la misión bajo sus maestros Jōnin designados". Sus palabras obtuvieron varias respuestas de sus alumnos.

"Hmm ... me pregunto quién se unirá a Sasuke-kun?" Ino pensó en voz alta desde su asiento detrás de Sakura.

El representante de la clase solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta. "Tu invitado es tan bueno como el mío." Pero a pesar de su tono de disgusto, un infierno cobró vida dentro del pinkette. _'Cha! ¡Naturalmente, seré el del equipo de Sasuke-kun!_

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron marginalmente. _'Equipos de tres ¿eh? Tch ... eso solo me retrasará ... '_

_'Equipos, ¿eh?' _Naruto reflexionó para sí mismo. Realmente nunca consideró la posibilidad de que fueran colocados en equipos. Si fuera honesto consigo mismo, no sabía qué esperar después de convertirse en un ninja. Lo único que le había importado alguna vez era convertirse en Hokage. Dando una oportunidad a Zero Two, no pudo evitar sonreír. _'Sería genial si nos pusieran en el mismo equipo. Pero ella es una ANBU después de todo. Aunque tengo una sospecha furtiva, no le importaría de ninguna manera. _Al final, decidió que estaría bien con cualquier equipo en el que estuviera, siempre y cuando no estuviera emparejado con Sasuke o Sakura. Naruto estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que se perdió por completo la primera mitad de la asignación del equipo.

"Y ahora, para la excepción especial, el Equipo 7". Iruka anunció, atrayendo la atención de la rubia una vez más. Hokage-sama quería experimentar cómo funcionaría una célula de 5 hombres para que haya 4 de ustedes bajo un Jōnin. Este equipo estará compuesto por Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Zero Two. "Un enojado enojado escapó del triste Uchiha, Zero Two estaba sonriendo ampliamente, mientras que Naruto y Sakura tenían expresiones estupefactas.

"¿Qué quiere decir él con este Iruka-sensei?" Sakura se puso de pie de repente. "¡Ni siquiera está en nuestra clase!"

"Las órdenes de Hokage-sama. Tu maestro Jōnin, Kakashi Hatake, te explicará más", dijo el asustado Chūnin despectivamente. "Hablando de eso, Naruto y Zero Two, a Hokage-sama le gustaría hablar con los dos".

Naruto solo miró hacia adelante con una expresión en blanco. Seguía en estado de shock. En realidad había sido asignado a un equipo con Zero Two. _'Entonces, esto es lo que el Viejo planeaba ...'_ pensó para sí mismo. No sabía qué estaba haciendo el anciano Hokage, pero tenía que haber un método para su locura.

Zero Two saltó sobre sus pies y estiró su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba dirigiendo una mirada abominable en su dirección y le ofreció una sonrisa exultante en respuesta. "¡Ven, querida ~! Veamos qué quiere el viejo geezer". Un jadeo colectivo reverberó en toda la habitación ante la flagrante falta de respeto hacia el líder de su pueblo.

"R-Derecha ..." contestó Naruto sin convicción. Se levantó de su asiento y su exuberante novia se apoderó de su mano de inmediato. Antes de que pudiera protestar, Zero Two salió corriendo de la habitación con Naruto agitándose impotente en el viento detrás de ella. La masa de ojos que llenaban la habitación solo podía mirar con desconcierto a la pareja.

"Continuando ..." Iruka comenzó de nuevo mientras sacudía la cabeza divertido. "El Equipo Ocho consistirá en ..."


	5. Chapter 5

_**005**_

* * *

"Er ... Hokage-sama ..."

Las orejas de Hiruzen se alzaron cuando el pequeño intercomunicador en su escritorio cobró vida y la voz de su secretaria llenó la habitación. "Tienes visitas".

"Ah sí, gracias Naomi-chan. He estado esperando esos dos. Envíalos de inmediato", respondió. Dejando su pipa, Hiruzen tomó los desaliñados montones de papeles que llenaban su escritorio y los reunió en una pila ordenada antes de colocarlos en uno de los muchos cajones que recubren su escritorio. Con un profundo suspiro, el Dios de Shinobi recogió sus pensamientos. Este había sido un día que había estado esperando a regañadientes que llegara este día, todo el tiempo temiéndolo al mismo tiempo. _"Solo espero que comprendan que fue lo mejor ..."_

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe, apenas permaneciendo unida a sus bisagras. Zero Two entró en la habitación, tarareando una melodía suave. Justo detrás de ella había un Naruto exasperado.

"¡Zero Two que es trampa!" Él le dirigió una mirada acusatoria.

"¡Todo es justo en el amor y la guerra, querida ~!" La roseta cantaba.

"¿Oh?" Hiruzen comentó con indiferencia mientras volvía a encender su pipa. "No es frecuente que alguien venza a Naruto".

"¡¿Qué?!" El rubio antes mencionado palideció, al irrumpir en el suyo estaba en la habitación. "Ella era la que quería correr aquí en primer lugar y me sacó la cola cuando llegué adelante".

"Simplemente no pude evitarlo, querida", Zero Two se aferró al brazo de Naruto y lo miró con grandes ojos de cachorrito. "¡Fue esponjoso ~!"

_'Maldición ... ¡incluso ella lo sabe!' _Naruto maldijo cuando se encontró perdido en los ojos de su novia. Él, junto con el resto de los niños de su clase, estaban convencidos de que el temido _"Ojos de cachorro"_ era un genjutsu secreto que se enseñaba a las niñas a una edad temprana. Era algo más que una simple expresión porque ninguno de los machos podía recrearlo, y Kiba prácticamente era medio perro.

"Me alegra ver que ustedes dos se llevan bien", se rió Hiruzen alegremente antes de arrastrar su pipa. Parece que no se había preocupado por nada durante su reunión, ya que Zero Two ya había encantado al joven muchacho. Se sorprendió cuando Naruto repentinamente se acercó a su escritorio y se inclinó profundamente.

"Lo siento, robé el pergamino Gramps", se disculpó sinceramente. "Estaba ... tan emocionado ante la idea de finalmente convertirme en un ninja que yo ... yo ..."

"Está bien, Naruto. Desafortunadamente fuiste utilizado en los esquemas de alguien que había sido puesto en una posición de confianza. No puedo culparte por eso", Hiruzen agitó la mano. Pero no impidió que una expresión abatida ensombreciera las facciones del niño.

"Pero yo-"

"Hizo un trabajo maravilloso al detener a Mizuki. Incluso ante la adversidad, no vacilaste y protegiste un activo invaluable para la aldea". Hiruzen se puso de pie temblorosamente y salió de detrás de su escritorio, acercándose lentamente al rubio. Puso una mano marchita sobre el hombro de Naruto, haciendo que el niño levantara la vista para encontrarse con su mirada. "Has llegado tan lejos, Naruto, y no podría estar más orgulloso". Por mucho que lo intentó, Naruto no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa ante las palabras del anciano Hokage. Se tambaleó un poco hacia adelante, pero logró detenerse. Girándose a su lado vio a Zero Two enganchado a su brazo.

"Yo también ayudé, ya sabes ..." hizo un mohín malhumorado.

"Que hiciste Zero Two. Estoy orgulloso de los dos", sonrió Hiruzen mientras le revolvía el pelo, para molestia de la chica. "Puede que me haya equivocado acerca de ti Zero Two. A diferencia de los demás, Naruto no muestra ningún efecto secundario adverso". Los otros habían desarrollado síntomas casi de inmediato, pero ya habían pasado horas y el niño parecía estar perfectamente bien.

"Ya dije que Geezer, Darling es el único digno de ser mi pareja. Yo _no_ hacerle daño", se quejó cero dos.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," interrumpió Naruto. "¿ _Efectos secundarios?_ " Observó al Hokage suspirar profundamente mientras lentamente volvía a su silla.

Metió la mano en su escritorio y sacó una pequeña lata de plata que llevaba el símbolo de la Aldea de Piedra Oculta. Dejando a un lado los rencores duraderos, incluso él no podía discutir que la Tierra de la Tierra tenía la más alta calidad de tabaco en todas las Naciones Elementales. También sabía que el Tsuchikage tenía un placer culpable por el vino de arroz. Más particularmente, un sabor específico elaborado en la costa sureste de la Tierra del Fuego, lejos de la frontera occidental que compartían con la Tierra. Tenía un ... acuerdo con el malhumorado Fence-Sitter, uno que había demostrado ser mutuamente beneficioso durante los últimos 18 años impares. "Por dónde empezar ..." murmuró Hiruzen. La pequeña lata se abrió con un pequeño 'pop' y comenzó a cargar meticulosamente su pipa con la pelusa preservada en su interior. "Necesitaremos algo de privacidad primero".

Hiruzen aplaudió, haciendo que aparecieran misteriosos símbolos negros en la pared. Comenzaron a brillar con chakra y se enroscaron alrededor de la habitación. "Ahora bien ..." Hiruzen habló de nuevo y ella encendió su pipa. "Naruto, muchacho, no recordarás estos eventos. Y eso es porque borré tu memoria".

"¿Q-qué ...?" El rubio solo podía mirar al Hokage como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Honestamente estaba bastante sorprendido. No creía que los Hiruzen tuvieran que hacer una broma. Esto debe haber sido una recompensa desde el momento en que pintó una hemorragia nasal gigante en la cara del anciano en el Monumento Hokage después de que encontró su escondite secreto de libros de Icha Icha. "Gramps muy gracioso, por un segundo allí casi creo-"

"Estoy hablando en serio".

Naruto se encogió ante las palabras. El rostro del Hokage estaba tranquilo, pero rígido y su tono era sombrío. Echando un vistazo a Zero Two, notó que ella se estaba royendo una de sus miniaturas. Sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de una cortina de color rosa, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos. Podía sentir su mano temblar mientras se apretaba alrededor de la suya.

"Oi ... esto no es gracioso Gramps ... ¿qué quieres decir con que borraste mis recuerdos?"

"Quiero decir solo eso. Dime Naruto, ¿has oído hablar de un Klaxosaur?" Hiruzen preguntó.

Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron marginalmente ante la pregunta. Recordaba vagamente haber escuchado ese nombre antes. Iruka los cubrió brevemente durante un estudio sobre mitología. Estos "Lagartos gritando" supuestamente consumieron chakra y aterrorizaron la tierra hace siglos. Se mencionan con frecuencia en la literatura antigua, sin embargo, nunca se han encontrado pruebas físicas que demuestren que existieron. Pero no entendía qué tenía que ver eso con la situación. "Estás evitando mi pregunta, abuelo", respondió Naruto con frialdad. "¿Qué tiene que ver un monstruo de cuento de hadas contigo borrando mis recuerdos?" Él lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Todo", dijo Hiruzen uniformemente, sin inmutarse por la ira del niño. "Cuando tenías 5 Naruto, de repente te escapaste de la aldea".

"¿Me escapé?"

"Sí, e incluso a una edad tan temprana eras muy astuto. Le tomó al equipo de ANBU que envié después de ti un mes entero para encontrarte". Hiruzen se rió entre dientes mientras daba otro tirón a su pipa. "Cuando te encontraron a ti y a Zero Two, que se negaron absolutamente a dejar tu lado, todos fueron atacados por un Klaxosaur. Terminaste usando el poder de Nine Tails para derrotarlo, pero el precio fue tan grande en tu cuerpo que estabas dejado inconsciente durante casi dos semanas ". Hiruzen desechó las cenizas de su pipa en una pequeña bandeja y continuó, sin perder el ritmo. "Todavía eras demasiado joven para saber sobre el Naruto de Nueve Colas ... No quería que estuvieras expuesto a eso. No a una edad tan temprana. Así que yo-"

"¿Cuándo exactamente planeaste decirme entonces?" Naruto escupió. Sus ojos brillaron rojos y Hiruzen se estremeció ante la malicia en su voz. "Todo el mundo estaba en este pequeño secreto excepto yo. Incluso hiciste todo lo posible para crear una ley que prohibiera a la gente hablar sobre eso. ¡Si no fuera por Mizuki-teme, no habría descubierto la verdad! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ... ¿cuánto tiempo planeaste seguir mintiéndome, abuelo ...? "

El corazón del Hokage se hundió cuando vio la expresión abatida que empañaba los rasgos del joven jinchuriki. Parecía cansado y derrotado. "Naruto, esa no era mi intención. Estaba tratando de darte la vida más normal posible"

"¡¿Normal?!" Naruto rio. "¡¿Exactamente qué parte de mi vida es normal ?! No tengo una familia para ir a casa al final del día. Todos en el pueblo me tratan como una plaga. ¡A nadie le importo! ¡Y ahora estás! ¡diciéndome que logré encontrar a alguien que lo hizo y que borraste mis recuerdos de ella! "

"Entiendo tus frustraciones, Naruto. Y tienes razón, te decepcioné. No hay nada que pueda hacer para enmendar eso". Hiruzen admitió solemnemente mientras desechaba las cenizas de su pipa una vez más. Echando un vistazo a Zero Two, estaba bastante sorprendido de lo dócil que estaba siendo. Ella simplemente eligió aferrarse a Naruto, apoyando al rubio ferviente. Por otra parte, esta era una conversación que había tenido con ella muchas veces a lo largo de los años. "Pero no me arrepiento de haber borrado sus recuerdos o de mantenerlos separados a ambos. En retrospectiva, fue lo mejor para los dos".

"¡¿Y qué demonios se supone que significa viejo ?!" Gruñó Naruto.

Hiruzen no se inmuta por la ira del niño mientras metía más tabaco en su pipa. "Ves Naruto, Zero Two no es un humano normal. Ella tiene sangre de Klaxosaur corriendo por sus venas. Estas criaturas son violentamente destructivas y se alimentan de chakra. En ese entonces los separé a los dos por su propia seguridad, y también la de ella. "

"¿Y qué? Ella es diferente como yo, ¿así que tú también la aislaste?"

"Me malinterpretas, muchacho. Sí, inicialmente pensé que Zero Two sería un peligro para ti. La primera vez que escapó, drenó con fuerza un chunin de todo su chakra en cuestión de segundos y se enfureció," Hiruzen habló, sorprendiendo a Naruto. Miró a la chica unida a su lado, que se apartó de su mirada en un esfuerzo por ocultar su vergüenza.

"La encontraron en la habitación de tu hospital, tratando desesperadamente de despertarte. Pero no te moviste. Hubiera quemado todo el hospital cuando intentaron sacarla si no hubiera intervenido. Solo entonces entendí lo que pasaba. vínculo que ustedes dos habían forjado. Pero para entonces, ya era demasiado tarde. Inoichi ya había purgado los recuerdos de su mente ". Hiruzen bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

"Pero eso fue lo mejor. Zero Two no tenía absolutamente ningún control sobre su línea de sangre en ese momento. Incluso un simple toque fue suficiente para extraer una cantidad sustancial de chakra. No tenía reservas sobre reunirlos a ambos, pero solo después de que ella había aprendido a apropiadamente controla su línea de sangre. ¿Qué bien hubiera hecho si ella terminara matándote? Probablemente también se habría destruido a sí misma en pena ".

Naruto apretó los dientes mientras escuchaba. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, el fósil de un ninja tenía un buen razonamiento. Pero eso no significaba que tenía que gustarle. "Yo ... no te perdonaré por esto Gramps. Nunca ..." Naruto soltó. Miró hacia el suelo, negándose a encontrarse con la mirada del anciano mientras sus puños se apretaban con fuerza. Intentaba desesperadamente luchar contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse pero fallaba miserablemente, lo que solo se sumó a su frustración. White de repente oscureció su visión ya borrosa y sintió una suave palmada en la cabeza.

"No esperaría que lo hicieras Naruto. Como Hokage, primero debes poner el bienestar de la aldea, lo que a veces puede obligarlo a tomar ... acciones lamentables", respondió Hiruzen suavemente. "Es por eso que todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es asignarlos a ambos al mismo equipo. Zero Two ha demostrado su valía y me di cuenta de que debería tener más fe en ustedes dos", admitió. "Y honestamente he querido ver cómo cambiar a una celda de cinco hombres afectaría la dinámica del equipo. Espero que mejore las tasas de éxito de la misión y reduzca las bajas. Por lo tanto, el Equipo Siete será una especie de escuadrón de experimentación. Estoy contando con todos ustedes ".

Naruto se encogió de hombros rígidamente y se limpió rápidamente la humedad que se acumulaba alrededor de sus ojos. "Borrando recuerdos ... destrozando a la gente ..." su voz era quebrada y débil. "Si eso es lo que significa ser Hokage ... entonces ya no quiero el trabajo ..."

Hiruzen solo pudo fruncir el ceño. Naruto era el alma más alegre y jovial del mundo. Odiaba ver al muchacho tan derrotado. "Naruto yo-"

"Vamos, Zero Two", dijo la rubia de repente. Se apartó del anciano Hokage en un movimiento brusco, arrastrando a su compañero y provocando un suave grito de la niña. "Estoy seguro de que nuestro nuevo sensei nos está esperando".

"R-Derecha ..." Zero Two se apresuró a recuperar la compostura y se unió a su amada.

Un suspiro cansado escapó del viejo Hokage mientras veía a los adolescentes partir tan rápido como llegaron. Sus manos lentamente se dirigieron hacia su trasero, tratando de enviar un mensaje a los numerosos nudos. Hoy simplemente no era su día. En primer lugar, su espalda lo estaba matando y ninguna cantidad de medicamentos o ninjutsu médico práctico parecía estar ayudando. Y en segundo lugar, anoche no pudo dormir mucho, lo que ejerció aún más tensión sobre su cuerpo ya desgastado. No era un pollo de primavera después de todo y décadas de trabajo de Shinobi habían dejado su cuerpo golpeado y quebradizo.

_'Minato ... Kushina ... perdóname. Me confiaste a tu hijo y yo le fallé. Sinceramente espero que Zero Two pueda llenar el vacío que queda en su corazón ..._

* * *

El suave golpeteo de los pasos retumbó en los pasillos de la academia mientras un silencio incómodo impregnaba el aire. Zero Two encontró que la llevaban lejos de la oficina del Hokage. Ella caminó detrás de Naruto, que había estado en silencio desde que se fueron. Su mano estaba húmeda y húmeda de sudor. Sus hombros se hundieron aún, mantenían una rigidez agitada hacia ellos. Se le hundió la cabeza al verlo en tal estado. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionaría él ante las palabras del geezer, pero estaba claramente molesto. Parte de ella se alegraba de que él sintiera lo mismo que ella, pero si era sincera consigo misma, el viejo tenía razón. No habría podido vivir consigo misma si accidentalmente hubiera matado a su amor con su línea de sangre.

"Querido..."

"Qué."

Su tono tenía un agudo mordisco, reflejando claramente su ira. Odiaba verlo así. No se parecía en nada al chico gentil y bondadoso del que se había enamorado hacía tantos años. Plantando un pie, Zero Two se detuvo repentinamente, haciendo que Naruto se detuviera también. Confundido, el rubio se dio la vuelta solo para ser envuelto en un suave abrazo.

"Te extrañé, ya sabes", dijo Zero Two suavemente, apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro caído. Naruto fue tomado por sorpresa por la repentina muestra de afecto. Antes de que una respuesta pudiera formarse en su mente, ella volvió a hablar. "En realidad, bastante. Odiaba al viejo por lo que te hizo y nos mantenía separados. De hecho, odiaba a casi todos y todo acerca de esta aldea", se rió.

"Pero esta era tu casa. Y no quería nada más que estar a tu lado. Y el geezer confía demasiado en su propio bien. Era bastante ... difícil crecer", admitió el rosetón, un leve rubor. sus mejillas. "Yo era un extraño, y ni siquiera un humano en eso. Solía atacar, y casi maté a mi cuidador una vez. Pero el geezer me dejó quedarme a pesar de todo".

Después de escucharlo hablar minutos antes, se encontró pensando que todo este tiempo había logrado ver más allá de su fachada. A diferencia de Naruto, que ocultaba su dolor detrás de una personalidad alegre y una sonrisa brillante, ella ocultaba el suyo con una capa de petulancia. Era propensa a arrebatos violentos y no tardó mucho, así que la hizo enloquecer. La frustración cada vez mayor de mantenerse alejado de su amada amada la desgarró todos los días. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era aprender a controlar su línea de sangre. Pero parecía que no importaba lo duro que entrenara, incluso conduciéndose hasta el punto de agotamiento absoluto, su habilidad seguía estancada. Era una simbiosis sombría, que constantemente se alimentaban mutuamente y la llevaban a las profundidades de la desesperación. Zero Two se retiró levemente y se enfocó en el par de orbes cerúleos enfocándose intensamente en ella.

"A pesar de todo, fuiste mi pilar, Naruto. Incluso a una edad tan temprana, con el mundo sobre tus hombros, pusiste una gran sonrisa y abordaste la vida sin titubear en lo más mínimo. Eres la persona más valiente. Lo sé y no quería nada más que ser como tú. Así que perseveré, me volví más fuerte con cada paso que daba y más decidido con cada respiración que respiraba. Incluso si era solo una reunión casual, las palabras por sí solas no pueden expresar cuánto conocerte cambió el curso de mi vida, querida ".

Naruto miró en silencio a la niña, observando cada movimiento. Sus ojos eran suaves, completamente desprovistos de su brillo travieso habitual. Su sonrisa, una que parecía estar reservada solo para él solo, era tierna e irradiaba una calidez amorosa que resonaba con sus palabras. Para ser sincero, estaba bastante desconcertado. Sabía que ella lo amaba mucho, pero nunca esperó que ella pensara tan bien de él.

Es cierto que en su juventud sintió que era imparable. Incluso si estuviera solo con nadie más en el mundo, no iba a dejar que eso lo disuadiera de cumplir sus sueños. Pero uno solo puede hacer un acto de valentía por tanto tiempo. La fachada en sí era bastante fácil de mantener. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sonreír y hacer una exhibición tonta como todos esperaban de él. Pero fue agotador, mentalmente más que físicamente. Y lo que empeoró las cosas fue que no tenía entrenamiento formal más allá de lo que se enseñaba en la academia. A diferencia de él, muchos de sus compañeros de clase recibieron entrenamiento adicional fuera del plan de estudios regular y sobresalieron en una variedad de materias. En el mejor de los casos, tenía taijutsu yendo por él. Era un poco peleador y sus movimientos, aunque sin refinar, eran bastante efectivos. Su control de chakra era abismal, lo que dejó a ninjutsu y genjutsu fuera de la mesa y su shurikenjutsu fue ... aceptable. Con un conjunto de habilidades tan decepcionante, incluso se hizo lentamente evidente para él que aspirar a ser Hokage no era más que una ilusión. Contrariamente a las frases perennes, todos los hombres eran_No_ creado igual.

"Yo ... ojalá", comenzó Naruto vacilante, tratando de encontrar sus palabras. "Desearía poder decir lo mismo Zero Two. Pero no recuerdo nada. Tú ... el tiempo que pasamos juntos ... nada de eso. ¡Abuelo ... me lo quitó!" Gritó frustrado.

"Eso lo hizo. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Nos tenemos ahora que todo lo que importa". Zero Two lo tranquilizó.

"Si pero-"

El rubio fue cortado por un golpe seco en la frente, lo que le hizo retroceder de dolor. "¡Ow! ¡¿Por qué fue eso ?!"

Su irritación disminuyó rápidamente cuando notó la mirada que su novia le estaba dando. Ella estaba parada frente a él indignada con las manos en las caderas, golpeándolo con una mirada feroz. "¡Ya dejarías de ser tan triste!" Ella ladró, haciendo que el chico se estremeciera.

"No tiene sentido detenerse en el pasado", dijo en un tono más gentil. "Todo lo que podemos hacer es recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sé que estás molesto, querida, y que tienes todo el derecho de serlo. Pero no quiero concentrarme en los aspectos negativos. Tenemos toda nuestra vida por delante para hacer nuevos recuerdos. Así que anímate ya. ¡O ayúdame Dios, quemaré todo tu alijo de ramen! "

"¡No lo harías!" Naruto jadeó, retrocediendo un paso horrorizado. ¡Cualquier cosa menos el ramen!

"Pruébame."

"¡Muy bien, está bien!" Él disparó hacia adelante, envolviéndola en un abrazo. "No hay necesidad de arrastrar ramen inocente a esto, ya sabes. Y aquí pensé que me amabas".

Zero Two sonrió victoriosamente cuando ella se acomodó en su abrazo. "¡Todo vale en el amor y la guerra, querida ~!"

"Sí, sí", se quejó Naruto. Tenía que admitir que sus palabras hicieron maravillas con su estado de ánimo. Ella tenía un punto después de todo. Resentir al anciano no le devolvería sus recuerdos perdidos, ni lo lamentaría. Pero eso no significaba que lo perdonaría pronto. Y a pesar de sus defectos, aún se las había arreglado para convertirse en un ninja. "¿Eres problemático, lo sabes?" Dijo, citando a su compañero de clase notoriamente perezoso.

"Sip ~!" Zero Two se rió.

Una sonrisa encontró su cara en la cara de Naruto. Incluso si él no la recordaba, poco tiempo después de que se habían reunido, Zero Two estaba creciendo rápidamente en él. Si él era su pilar de fuerza, entonces ella era su luz en la oscuridad. Todavía no podía decir que sabía lo que era el amor, pero definitivamente estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo con ella.

"Neh ... ¿realmente casi quemaste el hospital cuando viniste a verme?"

La arrogante confianza de Zero Two se hizo añicos de inmediato y su rostro se sonrojó del mismo tono que su cabello. "¡O-por supuesto! Intentaron mantenerme alejado de ti, ya sabes ..."

"¡Ja! Habla de cabeza dura", Naruto no pudo evitar reírse. Su diversión le valió una palmada en el brazo.

"¡Dahliiing!" El rosetón se quejó. "¡E-No es gracioso!"

Ella fue silenciada cuando la rubia salió disparada hacia adelante, alcanzando sus labios con los suyos. Zero Two quedó atónito por su repentino avance, pero felizmente le dio la bienvenida al casto beso. Naruto lanzó la roseta, para su desaprobación, y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella. "Gracias Zero Two ... por animarme. Me siento mucho mejor ahora".

"Ahora _está_ mi querida", sonrió en respuesta. Tomando su mano, ella pasó a Naruto y comenzó a llevarlo de regreso a su salón de clases. "Ahora ven, todavía tenemos que encontrarnos con el Espantapájaros".

"¿Espantapájaros?" La ceja de Naruto se alzó confundida. Su estado de ánimo era notablemente menos entusiasta que antes.

"Verás..."

* * *

Sakura suspiró con nostalgia mientras su cabeza se desplomaba sobre el escritorio. Se les había ordenado que esperaran en el aula hasta que los maestros Jonin recién nombrados vinieran a buscarlos. Por ahora, todos los otros equipos habían sido reunidos, dejando solo el Equipo Siete. Sin embargo, no podía quejarse realmente considerando que estaba completamente sola con el objeto de sus afectos. Echando una mirada de soslayo al adolescente melancólico, no pudo evitar admirarlo. Estaba vestido principalmente de negro, con una camiseta sin mangas, pantalones largos y sandalias shinobi estándar. Sobre ella llevaba una camisa de cuello alto con botones azul grisáceo que optó por dejar abierta. Cosido en la parte posterior era el símbolo de su clan.

Con ese cerdo Ino y el resto de las chicas desaparecidas, esperaba ganar al último Uchiha con sus encantos femeninos. Pero, por desgracia, ella volvió a disparar. _'Bueno, al menos puedo estar en el mismo equipo que él, que es mucho más de lo que los demás pueden decir. ¡Es solo cuestión de tiempo que Sasuke-kun se enamore de mí! _la pinkette se desvaneció en su cabeza. _"Si tan solo ese perdedor Naruto no estuviera en nuestro equipo también, todo sería perfecto". _Como si fuera una señal, también se abrió la puerta del aula y el vals rubio antes mencionado entró en la sala, seguido de Zero Two.

"¿Huh? Parece que todos ya se han ido", dijo Naruto mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación.

"¡Bien! ¡Finalmente podemos tener un tiempo a solas muy necesario ~!" Zero Two cantó mientras ella saltaba sobre su espalda.

"¡O-Oi!" gritó el rubio mientras tropezaba hacia adelante antes de recuperarse. El humor de Sakura se agrió inmediatamente y su rostro se distorsionó en una mirada irascible. Ella dejó escapar un resoplido poco femenino, alertando a la pareja de su presencia.

"Oh, claro, el resto de nuestro equipo. El Príncipe Angst y el malicioso", Zero Two sonrió. Sasuke no mostró ninguna reacción externa, mientras que las fosas nasales de Sakura estallaron de ira.

"¿Cuál es tu trato?" Ella chasqueó. "¿Por qué tengo que unirme a alguien como tú?"

"No sé qué pasa por la cabeza del geezer", la roseta se encogió de hombros. "Lo único que me importa es quedarme con mi querido", sonrió mientras frotaba cariñosamente su mejilla contra la de Naruto, para disgusto del chico.

"¡C-Cortalo cero dos!"

"¡Déjame amarte!"

Sakura sintió que su estómago se revolvía mientras miraba a la pareja. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de expresar su irritación, la puerta se abrió una vez más, llamando la atención de los adolescentes. Del pasillo salió un hombre de unos veinte años. Vestía ropa estándar de infantería de Hidden Leaf, que consistía en pantalones azul oscuro y una camisa de manga larga que estaba cubierta por una chaqueta antibalas verde bosque. También llevaba guantes sin dedos con placas de metal en la parte trasera. Tenía el pelo plateado puntiagudo, algo desafiante de la gravedad que se orientaba hacia su lado izquierdo. Pero lo más notable de todo fue la máscara negra que cubría toda la mitad inferior de su rostro. Incluso su diadema se movió ligeramente hacia abajo, cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. En su mano sostenía un libro naranja brillante que tenía las palabras "Icha Icha Paradise" impresas en la portada. Mirando hacia arriba desde su libro, Echó un vistazo a la habitación con una expresión relajada y de pesados párpados. Cuando vio a Naruto y Zero Two, su único ojo se ensanchó ligeramente._'¿Oh?'_

"¿Es eso ... el espantapájaros ...?" Naruto susurró sobre su hombro.

"Sí", fue la respuesta cortada de Zero Two. Ella miraba fijamente al hombre, casi como si tratara de quemarlo a través de él solo con sus ojos.

"Ahora entiendo lo que quieres decir..."

Sakura se levantó de su asiento, con una expresión de exasperación grabada en su rostro. "¿Eres nuestro nuevo Sensei?" ella preguntó.

"Lo estoy", respondió el hombre simplemente.

"¡Llegas tarde!" Ella le señaló con un dedo acusador.

"Lo estoy", repitió, molestando aún más el pinkette.

"Hm ... cómo puedo decir esto. En cuanto a las primeras impresiones ..." El hombre reflexionó mientras guardaba el libro dentro de su bolsa. "Odio todo de ti."

Los cuatro adolescentes fallaron ante el comentario insípido. Pero antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera expresar una opinión, volvió a hablar. "Muy bien, terminemos con esto. Quiero que me vean en el techo. Tienen dos minutos". Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, el hombre explotó en una nube de humo.

"¡Adelante querida! ¡Después de él!" Cero Dos exclamó.

"Oi! Estoy _no_ un caballo ya saben!"

"Eres mi noble corcel. ¡Y él se está despertando!" la roseta gimió cuando ella sacudió vehementemente sus hombros, instando a su novio a moverse.

"Cero dos para, me vas a llevar dr-"

"¡Dahliiing!" Ella comenzó a golpear juguetonamente su cabeza.

"Está bien, está bien, ¡solo deja de golpearme!" Naruto cedió mientras salía corriendo por la puerta.

"¡Tally Ho!" Zero Two chilló de alegría.

Los ojos de Sakura se crisparon mientras los veía partir. _'Sabes qué, ni siquiera me voy a molestar. ¿a quién le importan de todos modos? _Su interior se resopló. Mientras ella tuviera a su Sasuke-kun, nada más importaba. "¡Neh, Sasuke-kun! ¿Quieres caminar ... conmigo ..." Se dio la vuelta solo para descubrir que el Uchiha había desaparecido. El pinkette pisoteó su hazaña con fuerza cuando su rostro se convirtió en un puchero.

"¡Ugh! ¿Podría este día empeorar?" Ella se quejó antes de salir de la habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

_**006**_

* * *

Sakura abrió la puerta de acceso del techo con un gruñido molesto y salió. Estaba cegada por el sol y se vio obligada a protegerse los ojos con la mano mientras se adaptaban al repentino cambio de iluminación. Lentamente aparecieron cuatro figuras en el lado opuesto del techo. Sasuke estaba apoyado contra la barandilla con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el ceño siempre presente todavía grabado en su rostro. Zero Two estaba sentado en la barandilla un poco lejos del Uchiha con Naruto parado entre sus piernas. Tenía los brazos sobre los hombros y la barbilla plantada sobre su cabeza. El hombre enmascarado estaba de pie frente a ellos con la cara enterrada en ese libro naranja suyo.

"Eh ..." Zero Two arrastró las palabras perezosamente. "Ya era hora de que aparecieras Pinky".

"¡Hmph!" Sakura resopló. "¿Podemos terminar con esto ya? No quiero estar aquí más tiempo del necesario".

"En eso no podría estar más de acuerdo," Zero Two gimió mientras peinaba el cabello despeinado de Naruto con sus dedos.

"Bueno, supongo que sería mejor comenzar con las presentaciones", dijo el hombre, cerrando su libro. "Lo mantendremos simple. Nombres, gustos, disgustos y sueños para el futuro, etcétera".

"Bueno, se supone que eres nuestro nuevo líder de equipo, ¿verdad? Dirige con el ejemplo entonces", dijo Naruto.

El hombre se rascó la barbilla, reflexionando sobre la idea. "Supongo que es justo. Veamos ... mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi. Tengo muchos gustos. Y aún más disgustos. En cuanto a mis objetivos ... Realmente no tengo ganas de decírtelo", se encogió de hombros.

"Entonces, al final, todo lo que aprendimos fue tu nombre ..." Naruto murió.

"Eso es más que suficiente en lo que a mí respecta. Y como estás tan ansioso por hablar, te toca a ti rubia", replicó Kakashi.

"Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto. Me gusta el ramen, el entrenamiento y er ..." la cara del rubio se sonrojó de repente y comenzó a tropezar con sus palabras. "Y uh ... Z-Zero Two". Tartamudeó inusualmente. No podía ver su rostro pero podía sentir la roseta sonriendo locamente detrás de él. Naruto cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza con una máscara de indiferencia antes de continuar. "De todos modos, odio las verduras, los tres minutos que se tarda en cocinar ramen instantáneo, y las personas que desprecian a los demás. En cuanto a mi sueño ..." se detuvo una vez más. "Creo que ya no tengo uno más ..."

Kakashi observó como la luz en sus ojos se atenuaba y una expresión abatida acosaba sus rasgos. _'Nunca más...?' _Él reflexionó. En respuesta, Zero Two envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto en un abrazo amoroso y besó la parte superior de su cabeza. Él la miró expectante y ella pareció entender la pregunta no formulada.

"Ya me presenté antes. De todos modos, no me importa. No durarán mucho", dijo Zero Two con desdén. Esto provocó una burla del taciturno Uchiha, haciendo que la roseta sonriera.

_"Ciertamente no ha cambiado ..."_ Kakashi suspiró antes de volverse hacia Sakura. "Está bien, te toca Pinky".

"¡Mi nombre no es Pinky, es Haruno Sakura!" La niña resopló. "En cuanto a mis gustos, yo eh-" se congeló, robando una mirada a Sasuke. Toda su cara se encendió como un jutsu de fuego de alto nivel. "Bueno, quiero decir que mi sueño es ..." Otra mirada al adolescente estoico fue suficiente para enviar a la chica al límite y se frotó el cerebro.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza decepcionado cuando vio su rostro aturdido y enamorado. _"Típico ... las chicas de su edad están más centradas en el amor que en las Artes Ninja"_ , suspiró internamente. "¿Y tus disgustos?"

"¡Naruto!" Ella respondió de inmediato.

"¿Yo?" La ceja del mencionado rubio se alzó confundida. "¿Qué te he hecho?"

"¡Tu presencia me molesta muchísimo!" Sakura resopló. "¡Ella también!" Miró a Zero Two, que permaneció imperturbable.

"No le hagas caso, querida. Solo está celosa", Zero Two le dio unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras a la cabeza de Naruto.

"¿Y por qué estaría celoso de ti?" Sakura se agitó.

"Tengo novio y tú no".

Por segunda vez ese día, Sakura se quedó sin palabras e incapaz de contrarrestar las palabras de la niña mayor.

"Está bien, está bien", intervino Kakashi. No le importaba escuchar sus pequeñas disputas adolescentes. "Todavía tenemos que escuchar al residente Bishōnen".

Una mirada rencorosa brilló en los ojos del chico de cabello negro mientras chasqueaba los dientes. "Tch ... Uchiha Sasuke. Tengo muchos disgustos, y nada en particular que me guste", habló por primera vez ese día. "Y los sueños son para niños. Lo que tengo es una ambición. Uno para restaurar mi clan y localizar a la persona responsable de _esa_ noche, y matarlos".

_'Como pensaba ...'_ especuló Kakashi.

La historia de la masacre de Uchiha hace ocho años fue bien conocida en todo el pueblo. Alguien había logrado infiltrarse no solo en la aldea, sino también en el bien protegido complejo Uchiha y masacró a todos los miembros de la facción aislada. El hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi, la persona a la que más admiraba, se sacrificó para salvar a su hermano menor, convirtiendo al niño en el único sobreviviente restante de su clan.

"¡Mierda ... habla!" Zero Two parpadeó, genuinamente sorprendido. Esto le valió una carcajada de Naruto.

"Hay que ser agradable cero dos," juguetonamente castigó "Sasuke no se _que_ sobresalía."

"¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Me imaginé que era un mudo o algo así ya que todo lo que hizo fue gruñir!" Hizo un gesto frenético al último Uchiha. Sasuke simplemente rodó los ojos, ignorando a la pareja mientras regresaba a su tarea anterior de mirar hacia el pueblo.

"Todo el grupo colorido que veo". Kakashi habló. "Como ustedes saben, todos somos un equipo ahora. Eso significa que estaremos asumiendo misiones y cosas similares juntos. De hecho, tenemos uno mañana".

"¿Mañana? Eso fue rápido", comentó Naruto.

"Bueno, puedo decirte ahora que no es el tipo de misión que todos esperan", respondió el espantapájaros.

"Bueno ... ¿qué tipo de misión es entonces?" Sakura preguntó.

"Un ejercicio de supervivencia", fue la respuesta encogida de su sensei.

"¿Ejercicio? Ya hicimos muchos de esos en la academia", gruñó Naruto. "¿Qué tiene de especial este que lo convierte en una misión?" Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda cuando el hombre mayor comenzó a reírse. Por alguna razón, lo hizo sentir tan incómodo como Zero Two cuando lo hizo, si no más.

"Neh, ¿qué es tan gracioso Sensei ...?" Sakura miraba al hombre de cabello ceniciento con recelo. Incluso ella encontró que su risa infantil se estaba apagando.

"Oh ... bueno, no quiero decir, dado que eso los desanimará a todos", dijo Kakashi mientras comenzaba a calmarse.

"Escúpelo o ya eres un espantapájaros polvoriento," Zero Two casi gruñó. El aura alegre de Kakashi se dispersó cuando sus ojos se posaron en el adolescente agravado. _'Tanto por dejar que lo pasado sea pasado ...'_

"Bueno, ya que están tan ansiosos que saldré con él. De los 27 estudiantes que se gradúan, solo 9 serán seleccionados oficialmente para convertirse en genin. Los otros 18 regresarán a la academia. Esta misión es tuya" Está a punto de participar tiene una tasa de fracaso del 66%. Y yo solo decido si apruebas o fallas ", afirmó en un tono simple, casi aburrido. Debajo de la máscara, los labios de Kakashi se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa al ver la desesperación asentarse en sus ojos.

"¡¿Qué carajo ?!" Naruto palideció "¿Cuál era el punto de esos exámenes de graduación entonces?" Por una vez, Sakura tuvo que estar de acuerdo con la rubia, principalmente porque la golpeó al máximo al expresar las frustraciones colectivas de todos.

"¿Ah, esos? Eso fue solo para ver quién tenía el potencial de convertirse en genin. El ejercicio de mañana es la verdadera prueba", dijo el hombre enmascarado con desdén. "Ahora bien. Nos reuniremos mañana por la mañana a las 0500, campo de entrenamiento tres. Todos están despedidos". Kakashi los despidió. "Oh, y me saltaría el desayuno si fuera tú. De todas formas, vomitarás". Con esa sombría advertencia final, estalló en una nube de humo.

"Tch ... bastardo sombrío," Zero Two gimió rencoroso.

"Qué pérdida de tiempo", murmuró Sasuke antes de alejarse. Sakura se resistió como un puchero en sus rasgos. Ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de pedirle una cita de nuevo. Al darse cuenta de que se había quedado sola con los dos tortolitos, se burló de ellos antes de alejarse. La pareja no le prestó atención, ya que rápidamente se fue igual que había llegado.

"Er ... suenas como si hubieras conocido a Kakashi-sensei antes de Zero Two", Naruto inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para mirar la roseta.

"Una historia para otra ocasión, querida", se quejó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Neh, es casi la hora del almuerzo. Llévame a una cita".

Naruto se dio la vuelta para mirar la roseta. Tenía que asegurarse de escuchar bien. "¿Eh?"

"Llévame a una cita," Zero Two hizo un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos. Sí, la escuchó bien.

"¿Dices que ahorita?"

"Yeeess", se quejó. "¡Tenemos mucho tiempo perdido que compensar!" Fue en ese momento cuando apareció una figura junto a Zero Two.

"Siento disentir."

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron con horror, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la golpearon con fuerza en la parte superior de la cabeza. "¡Ay!" Naruto parpadeó sorprendido ante su novia tambaleante antes de volverse hacia su asaltante. Era el mismo ANBU con la máscara de gato que estaba allí el día que conoció a Zero Two. En su mano, sostenía un periódico enrollado que estaba reforzado con una fina capa de chakra.

"¡¿Por qué me golpeaste ?! ¡No hice nada!" Zero Two ladró, frotando el punto ahora sensible en su cabeza mientras miraba a la mujer.

La ANBU se quitó la máscara, devolviendo la mirada de la niña más joven con igual fervor. "En primer lugar, estás unos cien años demasiado temprano para levantarme la voz", dijo peligrosamente. "No te reportaste después de tu turno anoche, y mucho menos volviste a casa. Sin mencionar que no limpiaste la casa como te dije, así que es un completo desastre. ¡Y olvidaste alimentar a Chiko!" espetó la mujer, golpeando la roseta de nuevo por si acaso.

"¡Ay!" Zero Two gritó una vez más, solo que esta vez saltó de la barandilla para distanciarse de la mujer claramente molesta. "No lo olvidé, ¡ese pequeño punk puede arreglárselas solo!" Ella se quejó. "Y no volví a casa porque pasé la noche con mi querido". La cabeza de la mujer se estiró lentamente hasta su nuevo objetivo y Naruto se encontró congelado por el miedo. Su rostro era tranquilo, frío y sereno. Pero había un fuego que ardía en sus ojos, uno que prometía cantidades incalculables de dolor.

"¡N-no pasó nada, lo juro!" Intervino rápidamente, agitando frenéticamente sus manos frente a él a la defensiva. Sus ojos se entrecerraron amenazadoramente, escudriñando al rubio antes de volver a centrarse en Zero Two.

"¡Tú! Casa. Tareas. ¡Ahora!"

"Está bien _mamá_ ", la roseta puso los ojos en blanco, claramente molesta.

"¡No te enfades conmigo jovencita!"

"Espera ... mamá?" Soltó Naruto.

La atención de la mujer volvió al niño. "No le hagas caso, solo está siendo graciosa. Pero aún no nos han presentado correctamente Uzumaki-kun. Soy Uzuki Yugao, la cuidadora de Zero Two".

"Más bien carcelero ..." la chica se quejó.

"Sabes que-"

"¡Ah! ¡Protege a los malos del viejo ANBU Darling!" Zero Two está detrás de Naruto, empujándolo más cerca de Yugao.

"¡¿Eh ?!" Exclamó Naruto. Miró por encima de su hombro para ver a su novia sonriéndole locamente. Tenía esa mirada en sus ojos otra vez. "¡¿Que esperas que yo haga?!"

"Se suponía que eras mi caballero con una armadura brillante, ¿sabes?" Zero Two hizo un puchero.

"¡No me arrastres a esto!"

"Dahliiing ~!"

Yugao observó en silencio a los adolescentes ir y venir y sonrió. Eran como dos guisantes en una vaina. Zero Two era notablemente más feliz y Naruto se parecía más a su antiguo yo cuando era más joven. Él fue una buena influencia sobre ella y ella lo estaba ayudando a salir más de su caparazón. Honestamente eran muy lindos juntos. Le recordó a Yugao a sí misma y a Hayate cuando eran más jóvenes. Ella trató de reprimir una risita al ver sus travesuras, pero falló, llamando la atención de ambos adolescentes.

"Neh, ¿qué es tan gracioso?" Zero Two la miró con recelo.

"Oh, nada", se rió Yugao, agitando la preocupación de la chica. "Estoy feliz por ustedes, realmente lo estoy. Escuché del Hokage sobre la ubicación de su nuevo equipo Zero Two, pero aún tienen responsabilidades en casa que cuidar. Entonces, ¿podrían por favor ..." suplicó.

" _Todo el tiempo_ ..." Zero Two puso los ojos en blanco.

"Gracias", asintió Yugao antes de volver a ponerse la máscara. "Debo volver a mi puesto. Ustedes, niños, diviértanse ahora. Pero no _demasiado_ divertido", dijo antes de alejarse. Naruto miró atónito el lugar donde llevaba el ninja de cabello púrpura que una vez estuvo. Él captó la inflexión burlona en su voz y sospechó que ella estaba sonriendo debajo de su máscara. Zero Two lo sacudió de nuevo a la realidad, tirando de su brazo con entusiasmo.

"Vamos querida, ¡te mostraré mi casa!"

"R-Derecha ..."

Y con eso, los dos partieron hacia el otro lado del pueblo.

* * *

Después de una caminata de unos veinte minutos, la pareja se encontró en el medio del distrito de mercado, la zona más concurrida del pueblo. Naruto estaba bastante incómodo al estar con tanta gente, debido a cómo todos lo despreciaban, pero Zero Two no se inmutó. Se abrió paso a través de la masa de cuerpos, arrastrando a Naruto detrás de ella y lo condujo a través de una sinuosa serie de calles y callejones. Finalmente llegaron a la plaza del pueblo donde se había establecido el bazar. Fue una ocurrencia semanal donde los locales del vecino más pequeño llegaron a Hidden Leaf con la esperanza de vender sus productos. La calle expansiva estaba abarrotada de clientes y vendedores por igual. Zero Two llevó a Naruto a otro callejón y lo condujo por una estrecha escalera donde se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

Zero Two le soltó la mano y comenzó a hurgar en su bolsa. "Er ... no te preocupes por el desastre, querida. Lo limpiaré en poco tiempo", dijo tímidamente mientras sacaba una pequeña llave. La puerta se abrió con un suave clic y los dos entraron. Zero Two se quitó las sandalias y desapareció por el corto pasillo en una mancha rosa. Naruto logró patear una de sus sandalias antes de que Zero Two regresara tan rápido como ella se fue. Su rostro estaba enrojecido por los rastros de rosa que cubrían sus mejillas.

"Lo retiro. ¡Solo espera afuera un momento!" Ella proclamó. Antes de que pudiera responder, Naruto fue empujado por la puerta por el rosetón nervioso y se cerró detrás de él. Naruto parpadeó y miró la puerta por unos momentos antes de soltar una risita suave. Siempre fue agradable verla avergonzada por un cambio. Una sonrisa diabólica le partió las mejillas y alcanzó la manija de la puerta. Ella había descuidado bloquearlo. Un chillido casi malvado escapó del rubio cuando él volvió a entrar.

Cuidadosamente quitándose la otra sandalia, el rubio caminó silenciosamente por el oscuro pasillo. Llegó al final y entró en lo que parecía ser la sala de estar. De tamaño modesto, con un sofá descansando en el centro de la habitación situado entre dos mesas cortas con lámparas que adornan cada una. Detrás había una mesa de comedor frente a un gran ventanal que daba a la plaza del pueblo. A la derecha vio la cocina, que era bastante pequeña y una puerta que suponía conducía a un dormitorio. A su izquierda había un televisor de pantalla plana montado en la pared frente al sofá y dos puertas más, una de las cuales estaba abierta de par en par. _"Lío"_fue todo el eufemismo. Había una montaña de platos en el fregadero de la cocina y botellas medio vacías de lo que él suponía que era miel cubriendo el mostrador. Ropa de todo tipo estaba esparcida al azar por todo el lugar, como si un huracán de tela hubiera arrasado la sala de estar. ¿Eran esos un par de bragas colgando de una de las lámparas?

Un torbellino rosado salió volando por la puerta abierta a su izquierda y comenzó a correr por la habitación. Lento pero seguro, la ropa comenzó a desaparecer pieza por pieza y el área comenzó a verse más presentable. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía a su novia dar vueltas frenéticamente por la sala de estar. "Creo que te perdiste un calcetín debajo del sofá", señaló casualmente.

Los ojos de Zero Two se abrieron y ella se detuvo. Su cabeza lentamente giró hacia el pasillo donde vio a Naruto. Estaba apoyado contra la entrada con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sonriéndole.

"¡¿DD-Darling ?!" tartamudeó ella. "¡¿Que estas haciendo aqui?!"

"Me aburrí esperando," Naruto se encogió de hombros. Se apartó de la pared y entró en la habitación. "Y aquí pensé que se suponía que las chicas debían estar ordenadas".

"N-No, no es lo que piensas!" Zero Two tartamudeó mientras arrojaba la carga de ropa en sus brazos a una canasta cercana. Lo último que quería era que él viera el estado descuidado de su departamento. Había estado muy estresada durante la última semana y, evidentemente, había descuidado sus deberes de limpieza. Y el molesto gato de Yugao no le hizo la vida más fácil, por eso exactamente lo mantenía encerrado en la habitación de su cuidador cuando no estaba en casa. "¡Y te dije que esperaras afuera!" Ella se quejó.

Naruto sonrió antes de tocarla en la frente. "Esto pasará muchísimo más rápido si tuvieras ayuda". Ella apartó su mano y fulminó con la mirada al rubio sonriente. "Además, he querido probar esto todo el día". Puso sus dedos índice y medio en ambas manos juntas y las cruzó en forma de T. _**"¡Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_

"¡¿Eh ?!" Los ojos de Zero Two se abrieron cuando aparecieron seis copias idénticas de su novio.

Naruto miró alrededor de la habitación a sus clones y sonrió victoriosamente. Era la única técnica del Pergamino de Sellos que logró memorizar antes de ser interrumpido. Tenía los mismos principios básicos que un clon jutsu normal, solo que podía bombear más chakra en ellos, que era lo que los hacía corpóreos. "¡Yosh! ¡Lo consideraré un gran éxito!" Zero Two solo podía mirar con desconcierto. Ella misma conocía la técnica, pero era demasiado agotadora para el chakra. Lo máximo que había creado a la vez eran dos. Demonios, incluso el viejo geezer solo podía mantener cuatro a la vez. El hecho de que Naruto acabara de ganar seis de ellos y ni siquiera se veía sin aliento, dijo mucho de sus reservas de chakra. Se lamió los labios al pensarlo.

"¡Muy bien chicos!" Naruto aplaudió, alertando a sus doppelgangers. "Digamos que le damos a Zero Two una mano para limpiar este lugar, ¿no?"

"En eso jefe!" sonaron colectivamente antes de ponerse en acción.

"Wow", silbó Zero Two. "Estoy impresionado. Mis clones ni siquiera me escuchan. Realmente eres otra cosa, querida".

"Je, qué puedo decir", sonrió Naruto, frotándose un dedo debajo de la nariz en una exaltada muestra de arrogancia. "Supongo que soy increíble, ¿sabes?"

Un rápido golpe al intestino, cortesía de Zero Two dispersó, destrozó el aura despectiva del rubio y lo llevó de vuelta a la tierra. "Pero aún eres un novato comparado conmigo, querida".

Naruto contuvo el aliento antes de mirar de reojo el rosetón. "Eso suena como un desafío, ya sabes".

Zero Two rodó el cuello y se quitó la rigidez de los hombros mientras adoptaba una postura imponente. Naruto repentinamente se lanzó hacia sus piernas, solo para atrapar un golpe a un lado de su cabeza. Se recuperó rápidamente y giró hacia Zero Two, fingiendo un golpe a su lado. Se apartó solo para darse cuenta de su error y fue abordada en el sofá. Una sensación de hormigueo ligero corrió por sus costados y la niña se echó a reír.

"¡Ah!" Zero Two chilló alegremente mientras Naruto continuaba asaltándola con cosquillas. Honestamente, no había esperado que ella fuera delicada, pero en este momento Zero Two era como masilla en sus manos. "¡Basta cariño ~!" Ella suplicó entre ataques de risa. Estaba revolviéndose locamente en un esfuerzo por escapar de las garras de su novio, pero él era sorprendentemente más fuerte de lo que había previsto. "Dije que _**pares!**_ "

Su agitación ferviente finalmente valió la pena. Uno de sus brazos se deslizó y en ese breve momento sus codos encontraron el camino hacia la cara de Naruto. "¡Ay!" Gritó Naruto, sus manos disparando a su cara mientras dejaba de ministrar. "¡Creo que me rompiste la nariz!"

Zero Two se dio la vuelta y se sentó para que ella se sentara a horcajadas sobre la rubia. Su rostro estaba teñido de un profundo tono carmesí y los músculos de su rostro comenzaban a tensarse por reír tan fuerte. "¡Bueno, te dije que pares!" ella maulló antes de golpearlo en el brazo. Ella le quitó las manos de la cara solo para encontrar una sonrisa juguetona escondiéndose debajo. "Ni siquiera hay sangre". Ella dijo antes de golpearlo de nuevo.

"No lo sé ... creo que tengo una hemorragia interna, ya sabes", sonrió Naruto. Forzó la tos para lograr un efecto dramático.

"Eres un bebé grande". Zero Two se inclinó hacia delante y plantó un beso en sus labios "Ahí. ¿Todo mejor?"

"Creo que viviré. Por ahora", sonrió, moviendo la cola con entusiasmo.

"Por Dios ... consigue una habitación", sonrió uno de los clones.

Fue recompensado con un kunai en la frente y desapareció en una nube de humo. Los otros se congelaron mientras miraban a Zero Two. "¿Algún otro comentario inteligente?"

"N-No señora!" Exclamaron antes de regresar rápidamente a sus tareas autoasignadas.

El mismo Naruto lo miró horrorizado. ¿De dónde demonios vino ese kunai? ¡Ni siquiera llevaba nada de su equipo! "Neh ... eso podría haber sido fácilmente yo, ya sabes", dijo con cautela, haciendo que la atención de la chica volviera a él.

"Debes mantenerlos bajo control temprano o de lo contrario comenzarán a ser bochornosos. Además, ¡puedo oler tu verdadero querido ~!" ella sonrió.

"Ya veo ..." Naruto asintió tembloroso, aceptando la respuesta. La belleza de cabello rosado de repente se puso de pie y un destello de emoción brilló en sus ojos. "Neh Darling, cambié de opinión sobre esa fecha. Quedémonos y veamos una película", propuso.

"Hm ..." Naruto contempló el pensamiento. Ciertamente venció el tener que salir y arriesgarse a incitar un altercado con uno de los aldeanos. Ya se había acostumbrado a su rencor, pero anoche Zero Zero demostró que no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo. Le resultaba halagador que ella estuviera dispuesta a defenderlo, incluso si realmente no la necesitaba. Pero al mismo tiempo quería evitar causar problemas innecesarios si es posible. "¿Qué tenías en mente?"

Una sonrisa cruzó por la cara de Zero Two mientras sacaba un pequeño estuche a sus espaldas. "¡Solo la mejor película de acción de gran éxito para llegar a la pantalla grande este año!" Los ojos de Naruto casi se caen de sus órbitas. En ella, Zero Two tenía una copia de la película más nueva de Princess Gale. Solo se había lanzado hace dos meses y ya era la película más aclamada por la crítica y más taquillera de la serie. Le _encantaban_ las películas de la princesa Gale. Aunque tenía este molesto pensamiento en el fondo de su mente de que no debería mencionar tal hecho en voz alta. Delante de Zero Two al menos.

"P-Pero ... ¡¿Cómo ?! Naruto casi gritó" ¡Esto no debería estar en el video casero por otros meses! "

"Ahora, ahora querida ... ¡una doncella tiene que guardar algunos secretos para sí misma ~!" Su melódica voz de sacarina llenó el aire mientras agitaba un dedo hacia él. "Aquí te lo pones y tomaré algunos bocadillos", con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, le arrojó el estuche a Naruto. La vio saltar uno de sus clones, pero no sin antes golpearlo en la frente. El doppelganger vaciló por su toque y ella se rió de las maldiciones silenciosas lanzadas en su dirección. Naruto miró boquiabierto a la chica, completamente hipnotizado por el suave sashay de sus caderas. Portiere de cabello rosado, brillantes ojos de viridian y una muela con dientes y cariñosa. Ella era absolutamente hermosa en todos los sentidos, forma y forma; más de lo que las palabras podrían describir. Al menos cualquiera de los que conocía.

"¡Oi! ¡Tú con la cara! ¡Toma ese tarro de miel del estante superior!" Zero Two ladró a otro de los clones.

"¿Qué? ¡Eres más alto que yo!" Incluso si solo por unos pocos centímetros, no estaba equivocado.

"¡Pero quiero _que lo_ entiendas!"

"¡No, consíguelo tú mismo!"

"¡Querida, tu clon de sombra está siendo malo conmigo!"

Naruto no pudo evitar reírse de sus travesuras. Estaba empezando a preguntarse cuál de ellos era el más infantil. Girando sobre los talones, se dirigió hacia el televisor que estaba montado en la pared. Encontró una ranura en el costado que supuso era para discos. "Eh ... ¿Cuál fue la pregunta?" preguntó tímidamente mientras recuperaba la película de su estuche.

"¡ _Dahliiiing ~!_ "

* * *

Yugao exhaló cansadamente mientras aterrizaba frente a su residencia. Había sido otro cambio largo, pero afortunadamente sin incidentes. A menudo se encontraba envidiando al ninja normal, que normalmente no estaba sujeto a trabajar las horas de la marea nocturna. Pero ella amaba su pueblo y no quería nada más que mantenerlo a salvo, por lo que era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a hacer. Después de hurgar momentáneamente en su bolsa para recuperar su llave, fue a abrir la puerta solo para descubrir que ya estaba abierta. _'Esa chica te lo juro ...'_La kunoichi de cabello violeta tuvo que pellizcarse el puente de la nariz en un esfuerzo por mantener la calma. Ella ya tenía dolor de cabeza y lo último que quería era que se convirtiera en migraña. Al entrar en su departamento, Yugao se dio cuenta de inmediato de las sandalias adicionales que yacían en el piso de la entrada. Eran demasiado anchos en las plantas para pertenecer a ella misma o Zero Two. Los empujó hacia un lado con los pies antes de quitarse las sandalias con un suspiro aliviado.

Lentamente se dirigió hacia el segmento principal del apartamento cuando un leve rumor le llamó la atención. A medida que se acercaba, se hizo más fuerte en volumen y más severa en intensidad. Silenciosamente desenvainando su espada, Yugao caminó por el pasillo y notó una luz intermitente en la sala de estar. Al entrar en la habitación, tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. La fuente de esos profanos bramidos resultó ser un ronquido Naruto, que se desmayó en el sofá. Su brazo y pierna colgaban a un lado y su boca se abría mientras dormía tranquilamente. Y para agregar al espectáculo, Zero Two estaba acurrucado en este cofre con sus piernas entrelazadas alrededor de las de Naruto que permanecían en el sofá. Su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta, permitiendo que escapara una delgada fibra de baba que comenzaba a formar un charco en el pecho del niño.

Yugao sonrió mientras regresaba su espada a su vaina. La fuente de luz era el fondo granulado de la televisión que había quedado encendida. Si tuviera que adivinar que se habían quedado dormidos viendo una película. Dada la naturaleza inocente de su abrazo, decidió dejar que los adolescentes durmieran. También necesitarían descansar para mañana ya que Kakashi era su Capitán del Equipo designado. Zero Two de repente estornudó, aunque salió como un resoplido y murmuró algo incoherente antes de decidirse una vez más. _¡Tengo que hacerme una foto de esto! _Una risita siniestra atravesó el silencio pacífico que impregnaba al apartmant cuando Yugao salió de la habitación para recuperar su cámara.


	7. Chapter 7

_**007**_

* * *

Un exhausto Naruto se abrió paso entre la maleza, casi colapsando en la llanura cubierta de hierba que era el Campo de Entrenamiento Tres. Incluso con todo el sueño que tuvo anoche, todavía se sentía bastante agotado. Su mañana había sido ... interesante hasta ahora. En el lado positivo, se había despertado con Zero Two acurrucado en una bola en su pecho. Pero al mismo tiempo, ella se había acostado sobre él mientras dormía ... como mucho. Era la única razón por la que incluso le había permitido levantarse en primer lugar. La roseta estaba demasiado avergonzada como para hablar con él.

Después de un viaje de regreso a su departamento y una breve ducha más tarde, estaba listo para lo que sea que el día tuviera que arrojarle. Primero en la lista estaba su excitante novia. Pasó unos diez minutos luchando contra ella solo para poder ducharse solo. Si bien se había acostumbrado y apreciaba su afecto, todavía había algunas cosas que eran demasiado para su mente pubescente. Como "castigo", ella lo obligó a cargarla sobre su espalda, no es que le importara demasiado. " _Maldita sea, sigue siendo oscuras. ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto antes de que incluso Lady Amaterasu misma se haya despertado? ",_ Gruñó _Naruto_ mientras miraba hacia el horizonte oriental. El horizonte estaba completamente negro y el sol ni siquiera se levantaría por al menos una hora más.

"¿Ya llegamos?" Zero Two gimió.

"Sí. Parece que tampoco fuimos los primeros", comentó Naruto cuando vio una figura sentada en el centro de los tres postes de madera. Sasuke echó un vistazo en su dirección y se burló.

"Príncipe Angst, ¿eh? No me sorprende", dijo Zero Two mientras se bajaba de la espalda de Naruto. "En ese momento, Sakura salió tambaleándose de la línea de árboles." Oh, mira, incluso Pinky está aquí. Me imaginé que estaría demasiado ocupada peinándose o algo así. La pinkette claramente molesta arrojó una mirada en dirección a la niña mayor, pero no ofreció una refutación. Se negó a dejar que Zero Two se metiera debajo de su piel tan fácilmente como ayer. En su lugar, decidió ignorar a la pareja y cruzó el campo hacia los postes de madera, con la esperanza de que Sasuke tuviera una cita. Zero Two frunció el ceño cuando sus provocaciones no lograron obtener una respuesta de su nuevo compañero de equipo.

"Tch, bueno, eso no es divertido", bostezó antes de estirar su cuerpo. "Neh Darling, vamos a entrenar".

"¿De verdad crees que ahora es un buen momento?" Naruto preguntó. "Kakashi-sensei estará aquí en cualquier momento".

"Tenemos tiempo de _sobra_ para matar, créanme", sonrió la roseta antes de adoptar una postura. "¿A menos que tengas miedo del pequeño yo ~?" ella se burló.

Naruto resopló ante la idea. "Tch, estás en!" Para ser sincero, estaba bastante entusiasmado con la oportunidad. Después de verla en acción la otra noche, Naruto quedó cautivado por la fuerza de Zero Two. Pero no podía confiar solo en ella para pelear sus batallas. Él se fortalecería por derecho propio y lucharía como su igual. Naruto chasqueó los nudillos mientras mostraba una sonrisa con dientes en su dirección. "No me importa si fueras ANBU, ¡ni siquiera pienses en detenerte!" A pesar de la distancia y el repugnante regaño de Sakura, sus palabras llegaron a Sasuke y el chico de cabello negro encontró su interés despertado.

"¡Nunca haría algo así, querida ~! ¡Espero que puedas seguir el ritmo!" Zero Two le devolvió la sonrisa completa.

La roseta desapareció de la vista, atrapando a Naruto por sorpresa. Ella se materializó a su izquierda en medio de una casa redonda dirigida a su cabeza. Naruto se apresuró a bloquear con su brazo, pero la fuerza sola fue suficiente para enviarlo hacia atrás. Zero Two avanzó con una patada que Naruto logró evitar por poco, pero no su golpe de seguimiento en su abdomen expuesto. Sus uñas se rasgaron en la piel como garras, haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera. Él le quitó el brazo, pero Zero Two siguió adelante con su asalto. Mantuvo a Naruto a la defensiva con una ráfaga de patadas y arremetió con un golpe perdido cada cierto tiempo. Ella estaba bastante impresionada con su actuación hasta ahora. Su postura era incómoda y descuidada, lo que le permitió separar fácilmente sus defensas. Ella no estaba tirando sus golpes en lo más mínimo, pero Naruto se encogió de hombros como si no fueran nada.

Zero Two fingió un uppercut, a lo que Naruto respondió con un jab. Fue demasiado lento para darse cuenta de su error y la roseta se apoderó de su brazo. Zero Two golpeó su hombro contra su pecho y volcó al niño consternado sobre su hombro, golpeándolo contra la tierra con un crujido repugnante.

"¡Gah!" el rubio gritó cuando sintió el aire de sus pulmones expulsado de su cuerpo. _'Ciertamente está cumpliendo su palabra ...'_ Él gruñó mentalmente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. La cara de Zero Two apareció de repente en su vista, mirándolo con preocupación.

"¿Estás bien cariño?"

"Sí. Nada que no pueda manejar", gruñó Naruto mientras lentamente volvía a ponerse de pie. "Vamos, continuemos".

"En realidad, tengo algo más en mente", levantó la mano. "Te serviría mejor si te ayudara a corregir tu postura, en lugar de golpearte sin sentido".

"¡¿Huuuh ?!" el niño palideció, ofendido por sus palabras. "¿Qué quieres decir con _" correcto "_ ? Pensé que me estaba manteniendo bastante bien".

"Estoy hablando en serio, querida. Taijutsu es más que solo intercambiar golpes y ver quién puede aguantar más tiempo. Una pelea entre ninjas puede volverse mortal en cualquier momento dado y si no tienes cuidado, incluso el más mínimo error te puede costar tu vida. Y por mi parte, me niego a dejar que eso suceda ". Zero Two respondió con total naturalidad mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho. "Así que les enseñaré lo que sé. Es muchísimo mejor que esa basura que les enseñaron en la academia".

Naruto quería protestar pero su argumento era sólido. Los recuerdos de su pelea con Mizuki pasaron por su mente y recordó lo inútil que había sido. No somos para Zero Two, ya estaría seis pies debajo. Ella también tenía mucha más experiencia cuando se trataba de esto, por lo que le sería útil tomar cualquier ayuda que pudiera obtener. "Bien ..." gruñó, llevando una sonrisa a la cara de su novia.

"Muy bien, primero te mostraré un pequeño truco ingenioso", dijo ella, retrocediendo unos pasos para poner algo de distancia entre ellos. "Quiero que hagas tantos clones de sombra como puedas".

"Er ... claro," Naruto asintió mientras juntaba sus manos. "¡Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Zero Two observó cómo una columna de humo envolvía todo el campo y oscurecía por completo su visión. Se dispersó segundos más tarde y ella casi se estremeció ante la vista ante ella. Rodeándola por todos lados había un ejército de Narutos. Incluso Sasuke y Sakura quedaron asombrados por la gran cantidad de clones. Si tenía que adivinar, tenía que haber al menos cien de ellos. "¿Con esto bastará?" la rubia cuestionó.

"S-Sí ..." Zero Two sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su estupor cuando una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "¡Espero que estés preparado para el entrenamiento de tu vida, querida!"

* * *

El cuerpo de Naruto se quedó flácido, derrumbándose sin gracia al suelo con un ruido sordo. "No puedo ... respirar ..."

Durante las últimas cinco horas, Zero Two había estado sometiendo a la legión de clones de su novio a un régimen de entrenamiento bastante intenso. La mayor parte del tiempo se dedicó a Taijutsu. Dando forma a su postura "descuidada" mientras ella lo ponía tan delicadamente y perforando técnica tras técnica en él. La propia roseta parecía disfrutar mucho de la tarea que se había designado a sí misma. Era como tener su propio pequeño ejército personal al mando. Durante la última hora, hizo que todos se emparejaran para el combate ligero para que pudieran poner en práctica sus lecciones.

Zero Two sonrió mientras miraba a la rubia exhausta. Se había desechado su blazer por el momento y se había recogido el cabello en una coleta. "Estarás bien cuando te mejores Darling. Y aún no hemos llegado a la parte buena".

Naruto luchó para levantar su brazo y levantó su dedo medio hacia ella en respuesta. A diferencia del resto de los clones, ella había colocado un sello sobre él que pesaba sobre su cuerpo. Ella afirmó que era para ayudar a aumentar la fuerza, la velocidad y la resistencia, pero todo lo que hizo fue retrasar sus reacciones y hacer que todos sus movimientos fueran lentos, obligándolo a quemar su resistencia a un ritmo alarmante. Pero a pesar de eso, se las arregló para mantener el ritmo de sus clones a lo largo de sus diversas lecciones. Sin embargo, todavía tenía que explicar cuál era su pequeño "truco".

"Parece que podrías usar un jefe de mano", apareció uno de sus clones sobre él.

Era el mismo con el que le asignarían entrenar. Nunca pensó que mirar su propia sonrisa vengativa y arrogante podría enojarlo tanto. También se dio cuenta de que podía ser un poco gilipollas. "¡Que te den por culo!" Dirigió una mirada al doppelganger.

"Oi, no juntes tus bragas porque no pudiste seguir el ritmo", el clon se encogió de hombros. Zero Two apareció de repente a su lado y apoyó un codo en su hombro.

"Lo hiciste bien, querida. ¡Ahora para la mejor parte!" la roseta sonaba radiante. Se inclinó cerca del clon y le susurró algo al oído. Naruto observó a su clon ponerse rojo y su rostro contorsionarse con una expresión de descontento. Pero antes de que pudiera expresar un pensamiento, Zero Two lo golpeó en la cara, disipando el doble con un pop, para gran confusión de Naruto. Su ceño se frunció repentinamente y lanzó una mirada acalorada en su dirección.

"¡Oi! Te dije que no llamaras- Espera ... ¡¿qué demonios ?!"

La rubia fue arrojada a un bucle. En su mente, tenía un recuerdo distinto en su mente de Zero Two susurrándole al oído lo "linda y esponjosa" que era su cola en este momento, sin embargo, ella estaba parada sobre él y no cerca de su cabeza. "¿Qué tipo de brujería es esta?"

"Esa querida, es la verdadera fuerza del Jutsu del Clon de las Sombras", sonrió Zero Two. "Cualquier experiencia que obtengan los clones durante su existencia se transfiere al usuario una vez que se dispersan", explicó. A sus ojos, esto hizo que la técnica fuera ideal para espiar, ya que el usuario simplemente puede enviar un clon para espiar a un objetivo, y luego hacer que el clon se disperse en el lugar para pasar la información al usuario.

"Eso es ... una mierda extraña allí mismo ..." dijo Naruto, aún desconcertado. ¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta de esto cuando lo usó el día anterior?

"De hecho, pero eso es lo que lo hace tan excelente para el entrenamiento", continuó Zero Two. "La cantidad total de experiencia que obtienen los clones se transfiere al usuario cuando se disipan. Por ejemplo, si crea un clon de sombra y entrena junto con él durante una hora, obtendrá un total de dos horas de entrenamiento cuando el el clon se disipa, a pesar de entrenar solo durante una hora real. Las horas totales de entrenamiento que tanto usted como el clon se suman. Realmente, las matemáticas simples ".

Ciertamente fue un ingenioso truco exclusivo de la técnica sola. La vieja geezer se lo había mostrado hacía mucho tiempo, pero solo podía hacer dos en ese momento. Pero Naruto podía convocar a cien por capricho. El entrenamiento que puede llevar semanas o meses se puede completar en unas pocas horas. Si tenía que adivinar, él era la única persona capaz de hacer uso efectivo de este tipo de entrenamiento, debido a la gran cantidad de chakra que poseía.

"¿Eso es como ... hacer trampa ya sabes?" Cuestionó Naruto, ganándose un encogimiento de hombros de la roseta.

"El camino del Shinobi está lleno de engaño. El que tiene la ventaja controla el ritmo de la batalla. Y créeme, querida, esto te da una gran ventaja en comparación con la mayoría".

"Huh ... supongo que tienes razón", razonó el rubio mientras se sentaba. "Espera ... ¡hay como cien clones aquí!"

Zero Two solo sonrió cuando la comprensión lo golpeó. "Así es. Las últimas cinco horas que pasaste entrenando serán más de 500 una vez que se hayan disipado". Ya le había dado a su amada casi tres semanas de entrenamiento y aún no era mediodía. Su potencial de crecimiento era ilimitado.

"¡Malo ... culo!" Exclamó Naruto. Juntó las manos, ansioso por sumergirse en la gran cantidad de conocimiento que acababa de otorgarle, lo que hizo que los ojos de Zero Two se ensancharan.

"Querida espera, eso es-"

Ella era demasiado tarde. En un momento, todos los clones de Naruto se dispersaron a la vez, inundando la mente del niño con una oleada de información. "¡¿Eh ?!" Los ojos de Naruto temblaron en estado de shock antes de caer rápidamente al suelo. La expresión horrorizada grabada en su rostro era casi cómica cuando se desvaneció.

"-no es una buena idea ..." La chica de ojos verde azulado terminó con un suspiro. Si bien la técnica puede ser extremadamente beneficiosa, se debe tener precaución al usar múltiples clones para fines de entrenamiento. Lo mejor era disiparlos gradualmente para aliviar el estrés mental que afectaba al usuario.

Mirando fijamente a su amada, ella razonó que él no se despertaría pronto, al menos no solo. Pero ella ya tenía un plan puesto en marcha que pensó que haría el truco. Solo era cuestión de esperar. Mirando alrededor del campo, Zero Two notó que su llamado sensei aún no había mostrado su rostro, lo que no la sorprendió. Su tardanza perpetua era uno de sus rasgos más molestos.

Vio a Sasuke al otro lado del campo cerca del río que dividía el campo de entrenamiento. Había blandido un ninjatō y fluía con gracia a través de una serie de katas que no le eran desconocidas. _"Así que también es un espadachín"_ , pensó, sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo. El Clan Uchiha era ampliamente conocido por su destreza en la batalla y una gran mayoría de ellos eran espadachines altamente calificados. De hecho, el estilo de kenjutsu utilizado por ANBU se derivó de una educación que alguna vez fue empleada por el clan belicista.

Vio a Sakura no muy lejos sentada encima de los postes de madera. La niña, con toda su sabiduría infinita, había elegido pasar el tiempo comiéndose con los ojos a su compañero de pelo oscuro. Esto hizo que Zero Two se burlara de molestia. Fueron chicas como ella las que le dieron a kunoichi un mal nombre. En lugar de perfeccionar sus habilidades, preferiría perder el tiempo en cosas triviales como las apariencias y las bromas con los chicos.

Echando una mirada al dormido Naruto, que ahora roncaba en este punto, una sonrisa iluminó las facciones de la niña mestiza. Para ser justos, incluso ella era un poco culpable de eso. Prácticamente chilló por dentro la primera vez que la llamó hermosa y no le molestaron sus cuernos en lo más mínimo. Y a veces puede obsesionarse con la rubia, pero nunca hasta el punto de lo que uno consideraría una fan girl. Ok, tal vez un poco ... Pero Naruto nunca tuvo ninguno que lo apoyara hasta ahora, y ella estaba más que dispuesta a ser su animadora personal.

_'¡Pero eso no viene al caso!' _La roseta se sonrojó ante la idea. _'Las chicas como Pinky no duran mucho en este campo profesional'. _La vida de un ninja fue lo suficientemente corta como es. Si la niña no se formaba y se tomaba en serio su entrenamiento, encontraría que el de ella sería mucho más corto de lo que esperaba. No es que a Zero Two le importara mucho de todos modos.

El susurro de las hojas llamó la atención de Zero Two y se volvió para ver a Kakashi emerger del bosque. "¡Buenos días!" Él la saludó jovialmente.

"¡Hmph!" Zero Two se burló a cambio, haciendo que el jōnin se cayera. Fue entonces cuando Kakashi se dio cuenta de la forma inconsciente de Naruto tirada en la hierba.

"Er ... ¿qué pasa con él?" El pregunto.

"Bueno, mientras te tomabas tu dulce tiempo, Darling y yo estábamos ocupados entrenando. No te preocupes, él estará despierto lo suficientemente pronto", respondió Zero Two secamente.

"Uh ... ¿entrenamiento?"

"Formación."

Al ver a la chica parada frente a él desafiante, sin siquiera mirarlo, Kakashi solo suspiró. Saludó a sus otros dos cargos, llamando su atención y comenzaron a avanzar. Sakura irrumpió hacia el hombre de cabello plateado y le señaló con un dedo acusador. "¡Llegas tarde!"

Kakashi, por su parte, se las arregló para parecer avergonzado mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Perdón por eso. Este gato negro se cruzó en mi camino, así que tuve que tomar el camino largo".

Las cejas de Sakura se torcieron e incluso Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente con un suspiro molesto. Otro susurro en los arbustos llamó la atención de todos. Un segundo Zero Two entró al campo, llevando grandes bolsas de plástico en ambas manos. "¡Bueno, ya es hora!" Zero Two levantó las manos con exasperación. En medio del entrenamiento de su amada, ella había creado un clon de sombra para correr de regreso a la aldea para buscar algo de comida. Realmente no habían comido mucho esa mañana para el desayuno y con el régimen por el que lo había sometido, el casi infatigable Naruto seguramente ya habría abierto el apetito. Demonios, incluso ella había comenzado a tener hambre solo por verlo trabajar.

"Oi, estoy _no_ un pájaro mensajero ya saben!" El doble retrocedió cuando cruzó el claro, igualmente irritada. "Solo hice esto por el amor de Darling".

"Sí, sí, ¿conseguiste los productos?" Zero Two saludó con desdén. Ella aceptó las bolsas de su clon y comenzó a hurgar en su contenido para asegurarse de que no quedara nada.

"¡Por supuesto! Veinte palos de Mitarashi Dango costaron en miel y tres grandes pedidos de ramen de Ichiraku para Darling", el clon puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Sabías que tiene un nombre especial que lleva su nombre allí?"

"Estás despedido", Zero Two agitó su mano cuando terminó de saquear las bolsas, disipando el clon. Levantó la vista y notó que los ojos del resto de su equipo la miraban desconcertados. "¿Qué? Tengo hambre ..."

"Kakashi-sensei dijo que no comas nada antes del ejercicio". Sakura señaló. Sintió que su estómago gruñía cuando el olor a comida llegó a su nariz.

"Noooo, sus palabras exactas fueron, y cito, _'Me saltaría el desayuno si fuera tú'. _"Zero Two dijo con naturalidad. "Es más una sugerencia y no una orden directa".

Kakashi se movió para hablar, solo para detenerse. _'Maldición ... ella tiene un punto. Supuse que en realidad prestarían atención a mi advertencia. _Al ver a la chica con cuernos sonreír victoriosamente por su falta de refutación, se maldijo mentalmente. Tendría que comenzar a ser más directo con sus instrucciones en el futuro.

Zero Two se arrastró hacia el aún dormido Naruto y se sentó junto a su cabeza. Ella recuperó uno de los contenedores de ramen y quitó la tapa. "¡Hora de despertar, querida ~!" Ella cantó mientras lo sostenía contra su nariz. Los vapores perfumados flotaban sobre la cara del rubio y su nariz se contrajo. Su cola se retorció y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe antes de levantarse, completamente despierto.

"¡NO ERA YO IRUKA-SENSEI QUE JURO!"

Naruto miró a su alrededor en pánico, que rápidamente se transformó en confusión. Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi lo estaban mirando, cada uno con una expresión de desconcierto. Luego estaba Zero Two sentado a su lado, sonriendo alegremente. "¿Q-Qué pasó? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?" Pronto llamó su atención sobre la gran taza de espuma de poliestireno que su novia sostenía en su mano.

"Es ... ¿es eso lo que creo que es?" Preguntó temblorosamente cuando su boca comenzó a hacer agua.

"Sip ~!" Zero Two sonrió cuando ella lo colocó en su mano. "Pensé que tendrías hambre. ¡Y hay dos más de donde vino eso!"

La mirada de Naruto cambió rápidamente de un lado a otro entre el sonriente Dos y el caldo de los dioses que ahora tenía en sus manos. Su pecho comenzó a hincharse con emociones desconocidas cuando una sonrisa boba llegó al rostro del niño. "¡Eres el mejor Zero Two!"

"¡Y no lo olvides ~!" Ella le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Así que ustedes dos solo se sentarán allí y llenarán sus caras sabiendo que Sasuke-kun y yo no hemos comido?" Sakura casi chilló. Sasuke trató de mantener su expresión indiferente, pero él también fue traicionado por un gorgoteo de su abdomen.

"¡Maldita sea! Suena como un problema personal", Zero Two parloteó mientras se mordía un palo de dango.

"¡Mi Ramen!" Naruto sostuvo el contenedor cerca de su pecho mientras miraba al resto de su equipo con cautela.

"No me sentiría muy cómodo Naruto", Kakashi habló, interrumpiendo el momento conmovedor de los adolescentes. "Comenzaremos el ejercicio en un momento".

"¡Oh, no hay problema Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto le aseguró. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto se llevó la taza a la boca y prácticamente inhaló todo su contenido mientras sus compañeros de equipo observaban con expresiones horrorizadas. La única excepción fue Zero Two, que felizmente estaba comiendo otro pincho de albóndigas endulzadas. Naruto rápidamente tomó otro recipiente de ramen de la bolsa antes de mirar al ninja espantapájaros expectante. "¿Estabas diciendo?"

"R-Derecha ..." Kakashi se recompuso a sí mismo mientras desterraba el recuerdo de la reciente exhibición del niño de su mente. "Este ejercicio de supervivencia será una prueba. Para pasar, me quitas mucho estas campanas usando cualquier medio necesario", explicó mientras sacaba un par de campanas de plata de su bolsa. Estaban atados juntos por una pequeña cuerda roja que solía sujetarlos a su chaleco antibalas. Esto llevó a Sakura a levantar la mano.

"Um ... solo hay dos Kakashi sensei".

"Me alegra que lo hayas señalado, Sakura", dijo jovialmente. "Lo hablé con el Hokage y resulta que solo necesito dos de ustedes. Quien logre obtener una campana se convertirá en un genin de pleno derecho y el otro será enviado de regreso a la academia. Eso es, por supuesto, si cualquiera de ustedes logra conseguir uno ".

"Así que déjame aclarar esto", dijo Naruto cuando terminó de sorber su tercera porción de ramen. Kakashi parpadeó sorprendido. Ni siquiera lo había notado terminar el segundo. "¿Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es quitarte esas campanas?"

"Exactamente. Por cualquier medio necesario. Estoy autorizando el uso de armas, ninjutsu y similares. Nunca tendrás éxito a menos que vengas a mí con la intención de matar". Él explicó.

"¡Suena bastante fácil!" Exclamó Naruto antes de ponerse de pie. Ese ramen realmente dio en el clavo y se sintió completamente revitalizado.

"También Zero Two, no participarás en esta prueba. Tu éxito depende únicamente de si Naruto aprueba o no". Kakashi informó.

"Bien por mí", la chica se encogió de hombros apáticamente. "Tengo fe en mi querido".

"Muy bien, muchachos, hasta que suene el temporizador", dijo el hombre de cabello plateado mientras sacaba un pequeño reloj de cuerda de su bolsa. "Eso te da dos horas". Kakashi se alejó del grupo de adolescentes y se dirigió hacia el trío de postes de madera en el medio del campo.

"¡No te preocupes, Zero Two, conseguiré una de esas campanas en poco tiempo!" Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa, levantando su puño con entusiasmo. Con todo lo que había hecho por él, se negó a decepcionarla.

"¡Haz tu mejor amor ~! ¡Y patea su trasero bien por mí!" Ella le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa brillante.

Kakashi puso el temporizador en el poste central antes de girarse para enfrentar sus cargos una vez más. "Puedes comenzar cuando quieras. Recuerda, el tiempo es esencial".

Casi de inmediato, Sasuke y Sakura desaparecieron de la existencia. Estaba bastante impresionado con lo bien que habían logrado ocultar su presencia. _'Bueno. Parece que entienden la importancia de permanecer sin ser detectados. Un buen ninja solo ataca cuando surge la oportunidad. Y luego está este ... '_ Sus ojos se posaron en Naruto, que estaba frente a él, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. "No pareces interesado en todo este asunto de los ninjas, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, por favor, estás mirando al bromista número uno en toda la Hoja Oculta", se rió el rubio. Había evadido al ANBU muchas veces sin ser atrapado. Esconderse en las sombras era una segunda naturaleza para él. Pero no era el momento de esconderse. Esta situación requería un enfoque más directo. "¡Veamos de qué estás hecho O 'great jōnin!"

Naruto despegó, yendo en línea recta hacia el ninja mayor, que simplemente se paró en su lugar. La mano de Kakashi se movió hacia su bolsa, activando alarmas en la cabeza del niño. Naruto se detuvo y miró a su sensei con cautela.

"En ese caso, comenzaremos con la primera lección: Taijutsu". Kakashi buscó dentro de su bolsa y sacó su pequeño libro naranja. Lo abrió en la página que había estado leyendo antes de mirar al rubio aprensivo. "¿Bien?"

"¡Oi! ¿Cuál es la gran idea?" Naruto resopló.

"¿Qué? Una mano será más que suficiente para enfrentarte a ti. No olvides que el reloj sigue funcionando", dijo Kakashi con desdén mientras pasaba a la página siguiente.

Un ceño fruncido empañó las facciones de Naruto mientras miraba al hombre. Lo estaba mirando como a todos los demás, y eso lo molestaba hasta el infinito. Su mano se disparó a su propia bolsa y palmeó un kunai antes de atacar. Él cortó al aparentemente inocente jōnin, pero se sorprendió cuando el hombre atrapó su muñeca sin esfuerzo. "Bueno, al menos viniste a mí con la intención de matar", señaló Kakashi.

Apretando los dientes, Naruto fue a dar una patada baja a la que Kakashi se adelantó fácilmente. Usando su impulso, Naruto giró y levantó su otra pierna, atacando con una casa de máquinas. Kakashi liberó su agarre del brazo del niño y alejó la pierna ofensiva. Naruto dio un salto mortal hacia atrás para darse un poco de espacio y levantó las manos en señal de cruz.

_**"¡Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **_El grito. Cinco copias idénticas del rubio aparecieron a su lado.

_'Ya veo ... él emplea clones sólidos. Esto podría ser complicado ',_ pensó Kakashi para sí mismo.

"¡Veremos qué tan bien manejas esto con una mano!" Naruto escupió mientras él y sus clones corrían hacia adelante.

Escondido en los árboles, Sasuke observó la pelea desde lejos. _"Así que esta es la fuerza de un jōnin"_ , observó cómo la horda de rubios pululaba sobre el hombre, que venía hacia él por todos lados. Había escuchado lo que Zero Two había dicho antes sobre entrenar con clones de sombra y había descartado la idea como ridículo ridículo. Pero mientras veía a Naruto pelear, no pudo evitar notar un cambio significativo en los movimientos del niño. Eran más agudos y más refinados en comparación con las tácticas de pelea que usó mientras estaban en la academia cuando habían entrenado. Y a menos que sus ojos lo engañaran, también parecía ser algo más rápido.

Sasuke admitiría que el rubio era el único en su clase que era capaz de enfrentarse cara a cara con él, incluso como el último muerto, pero siempre había vencido a Naruto. Y ahora estaba luchando en un nivel completamente diferente que antes. Pronto se encontró pensando que un método de entrenamiento tan obsceno podría tener algún mérito. Los ojos del adolescente de cabello negro se enrojecieron y tres tomoe distintos se arremolinaron alrededor de su iris mientras su Sharingan daba vida. Solo tenía que esperar ociosamente y esperar una apertura para atacar.

Zero Two también había estado observando la pelea atentamente desde el costado. Con todo, su querido estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo al presionar al espantapájaros, pero él no podía conseguir un golpe sólido. Todos los ataques fueron fácilmente desviados o evadidos por el experimentado jōnin, que no tenía dudas en su mente era gracias al Sharingan escondido en su ojo izquierdo. No era ajena a la antigua reputación del hombre mayor. Sus compañeros lo conocían por muchos títulos, como _"Friend-Killer"_ y _"Cold-Blooded"_ , pero el más destacado de todos era _"Kakashi of the Sharingan"_ .

Demonios, incluso la primera vez que conoció a Kakashi había sido cautelosa con el hombre. Fue su primer combate de taijutsu, a instancias del viejo geezer. Podía admitir que era bastante fuerte y su reputación hablaba por sí misma, pero había perdido todo respeto por él después de que él usara esa _maldita_ técnica de _**"1000 años de muerte"**_ en ella. Zero Two se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan _violada_ . Pero mientras contemplaba su batalla, sintió que se hinchaba de orgullo. Naruto parecía llevar su entrenamiento como un pez en el agua. Todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer, considerando que era la primera vez que lo ponía en práctica, pero no obstante era un progreso. _Vete, cariño. ¡Muéstrale de qué estás hecho! _Ella silenciosamente alentó a su amada.

Kakashi evitó una patada dirigida a su lado con medio paso y golpeó el clon en la cara, disipándolo rápidamente. Se giró para enfrentar al último Naruto restante. El chico era ciertamente más hábil de lo que originalmente le había dado crédito, pero no era suficiente. "Tendrás que esforzarte mucho más que eso si esperas obtener una campana". La sonrisa del niño lo desanimó un poco y pronto sintió un dolor agudo detrás de la rodilla que le recorrió la pierna. Kakashi se dejó caer, solo para encontrarse atrapado en una bodega nelson. Rápidamente miró por encima del hombro y vio a otro Naruto, sonriendo locamente. _'¿Otro clon ?! ¿Pero cuando?' _Su atención se desvió hacia el otro Naruto que los atacaba con el brazo hacia atrás.

"¡Te mostraré que me subestimes!" rugió la rubia.

Canalizando toda su fuerza, clavó su puño en la cara del hombre de cabello plateado. O eso pensaba al menos. La confusión se asentó en la cara del rubio cuando vio a su otro yo salir volando del impacto. "¡¿Eh ?!" Naruto gimió mientras trataba de quitarse el dolor de la mandíbula.

"¡Idiota! ¡Se suponía que golpearías a Kakashi-sensei, ya sabes!" Ladró a su clon.

"¡¿Por qué demonios te metiste en el camino ?!" replicó su doble.

"¡No lo hice! ¡Te perdiste idiota!"

El sudor de Sasuke cayó ante la estupidez del rubio. Solo Naruto pudo realmente discutir con él. A diferencia de su ignorante compañero de equipo, había sido testigo de cómo se desarrolló todo el altercado gracias a su Sharingan. Kakashi había usado el Jutsu de sustitución para reemplazarse con el Naruto que lo sostenía antes de desaparecer en el árbol cercano. _'Maldita sea ... Kakashi-sensei es astuto. Pero si ese perdedor logró que bajara la guardia, entonces solo tengo que esperar a que surja otra oportunidad ''. _Pensó para sí mismo.

Kakashi reapareció en el campo momentos más tarde, llamando la atención de las rubias disputas. Guardó su libro de vuelta dentro de su bolsa antes de girarse para mirar a su estudiante. "Muy bien Naruto. Admito que te subestimé", dijo. Naruto estaba a punto de hablar cuando de repente una ráfaga de kunai explotó de los árboles y se estrelló contra el costado de Kakashi, haciéndolo caer de sus pies. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con horror cuando vio a Sasuke aterrizar en el campo. "¡Oi Sasuke! ¡Eso fue demasiado, ya sabes!"

"Ya te callarías, idiota", se burló el Uchiha. "Esto está lejos de terminar".

"¡¿Qué fue ese bastardo ?!" Rugió Naruto. Pero tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, el cuerpo de Kakashi se rompió en una nube de humo, revelando un pequeño tronco incrustado con el kunai de Sasuke.

"Tiene razón, Naruto", llegó una voz detrás del adolescente de cabello negro. "Esto está lejos de terminar. Un ninja debe ver a través del engaño".

Un resplandor brilló en los ojos de Sasuke y se dio la vuelta con una patada baja y arrolladora. Kakashi saltó sobre el niño, atrapándolo por sorpresa. Agarró el hombro de Sasuke mientras aterrizaba y lo arrojó con dureza en dirección a Naruto. Sasuke se apresuró a enderezarse en el aire y se detuvo junto a su compañero de equipo caído. Desenvainó la espada con un movimiento fluido antes de mirar a su sensei críticamente.

_'Entonces ya tiene un Sharingan completamente maduro. Interesante ... '_ Kakashi pensó para sí mismo. No le quedaba mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre el pensamiento mientras el chico atacaba con su espada lista para atacar. Sasuke le cortó el torso, pero Kakashi esquivó el golpe y sacó un kunai de su funda. Sasuke floreció su espada y fue a apuñalar a su sensei solo para ser desviado. "Pareces bastante hábil con una espada", comentó Kakashi.

"¡No soy como esos otros dos obstáculos!" Sasuke se burló mientras presionaba con su assualt. Los dos participaron en un vals de acero cancerígeno en el medio del campo. Kakashi notó que Sasuke era considerablemente más rápido que su contraparte rubia y que sus movimientos eran mucho más nítidos y precisos, gracias a su dojutsu. Después de desviar otro golpe dirigido a su cabeza, Kakashi se movió para contrarrestar, pero en una impresionante demostración de velocidad, Sasuke arremetió contra una casa de máquinas desprevenida. El jōnin se vio obligado a dejar caer su kunai para bloquear el ataque. Sostuvo el pie de Sasuke para mantenerlo en su lugar, pero el niño lo sorprendió aún más cuando abandonó su espada y lanzó una cruz derecha. Cogió el puño con su mano libre, forzándolos a un punto muerto. O eso pensaba al menos.

Una sonrisa cruzó las facciones de Sasuke mientras levantaba su otra pierna. Usando el brazo de Kakashi como palanca, se apartó y sus manos comenzaron a cambiar rápidamente a través de una serie de signos de manos, que Kakashi reconoció muy bien.

_**"¡Estilo fuego jutsu Bola de fuego!"**_

Un enorme orbe de fuego explotó desde la boca del volador Uchiha y se disparó hacia el sorprendido Kakashi. Los reflejos se hicieron cargo y el ninja espantapájaros saltó para evitar la explosión cuando notó una sombra que se cernía sobre sus cabezas. Después de ver a Sasuke cruzando las cuchillas con su sensei, Naruto lo vio como una oportunidad para hacer un movimiento propio y entró volando con una patada giratoria. _¡Utilizó la bola de fuego para cubrir su enfoque!_Kakashi analizó mientras el adolescente rubio descendía sobre él. Sin ser superado, torció su cuerpo en el último segundo para evitar ser golpeado y empujó su palma hacia arriba en la barbilla de Naruto, aturdiéndolo. Agarró el brazo del niño y lo hizo girar antes de lanzarlo contra el desprevenido Uchiha. Naruto se estrelló contra Sasuke con un ruido sordo, haciendo que ambos adolescentes golpearan la cabeza mientras saltaban por el campo antes de chocar contra la tierra en un montón sin ceremonias.

"¡No te metas en mi camino, idiota!" Sasuke ladró mientras empujaba a Naruto fuera de él.

"Oi, tú eres el que está en el camino, ¿sabes?" El vehemente rubio replicó.

Ambos estaban demasiado calientes para notar la mano que estalló del suelo entre ellos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Extendió la mano y agarró con fuerza el tobillo de Naruto. "¿Eh?"

_**"¡Jutsu de cazadores de cabezas estilo tierra!"**_

El dúo fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Naruto fue repentinamente tirado hacia la tierra, dejándolo enterrado hasta el cuello. "¡¿EHH ?!" El rubio gritó confundido. Kakashi salió de la tierra detrás de ellos con una sonrisa. "Lección número dos: ¡Ninjutsu!"

Sasuke apretó los dientes y se levantó apresuradamente. Usando la cabeza incapacitada de Naruto como trampolín, saltó en el aire y sus manos comenzaron a formar signos nuevamente. Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron. _'Él no ...'_

"No me pises, hijo de ..."

_**"Estilo de fuego: ¡Jutsu de bola de fuego!**_ "

Otra bola de llamas salió disparada del Uchiha y se disparó hacia el suelo, lloviendo sobre la posición de Naruto y Kakashi. Los ojos de Zero Two se abrieron con horror hasta que vio a Kakashi reaparecer al otro lado del campo. Ella dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a su amada, que estaba siendo sostenida por su collar en el agarre de este espantapájaros.

"¡Bastardo! ¡Podrías haberme matado, ya sabes!" Naruto se enfureció mientras agitaba su puño hacia Sasuke.

El adolescente de cabello negro aterrizó con gracia al lado de su espada y solo se burló en respuesta. "Te dije que no te metieras en mi camino".

Los ojos de Kakashi se entrecerraron. El niño tenía un evidente desprecio por la vida de sus camaradas. Pero antes de que pudiera reprenderlo, sintió una repentina presencia en su trasero. Kakashi arrojó a Naruto a un lado y el rubio fue enviado navegando hacia el río, maldiciendo a su sensei mientras volaba. Kakashi giró alrededor de un brazo delicado que sostenía un kunai que apuntaba a su espalda y agarró el delgado apéndice. En una rápida inversión, obligó a su asaltante a ponerse de rodillas. Sakura dejó escapar un grito de dolor cuando sintió su brazo retorcerse detrás de su espalda.

La pinkette maldijo por dejarse atrapar. Ella había usado un genjutsu para ocultarse mientras sus dos compañeros de equipo se enfrentaban a su sensei. Ella vio una oportunidad cuando salvó a Naruto del ataque imprudente de Sasuke, pero su plan fracasó de la peor manera posible y había sido tomada como rehén. Naruto emergió del río momentos después, recogiendo agua mientras se arrastraba hacia tierra firme. Miró para ver a Kakashi sosteniendo a Sakura en su lugar por el pelo mientras dirigía la mano de la niña, armada con un kunai, en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Ustedes tres deberían dejar de ser ninjas", Kakashi fulminó con la mirada al trío. Desapareció su tono alegre y despreocupado habitual, en cambio reemplazado por irritabilidad. "Ya es evidente para mí que ustedes nunca entenderán el verdadero significado de esta prueba".

"¿Ah sí? Entonces cuídate de iluminarnos" gruñó Naruto.

"Tch ... ¿están todos con muerte cerebral o qué? ¿Por qué creen que el Hokage los puso a todos en equipos de tres hombres?" Kakashi cuestionó. Su mirada se movió entre el trío y sacudió la cabeza decepcionado cuando ninguno de los dos pudo dar una respuesta. "La respuesta es el trabajo en equipo".

"¿Trabajo en equipo? ¿Quieres decir como trabajar juntos?" Sakura habló desde su posición derribada.

"Eso es exactamente correcto, no es que los tontos puedan comprender eso. Naruto, todo lo que haces es correr solo. Sasuke, tú también actuaste por tu cuenta, etiquetando a los otros dos como obstáculos e incluso fuiste tan lejos como para poner en peligro la vida de Naruto. Y Sakura, te escondiste todo el tiempo y tu imprudencia te llevó a ser capturado ". Los reprendió a los tres.

"Las misiones se llevan a cabo en escuadrones por una razón. Si bien es importante que cada ninja tenga sus propias habilidades sin igual, ¡nada es más importante que el trabajo en equipo!" El jōnin peludo continuó. "Acciones individuales que interrumpen que arrojan al equipo a una crisis que puede conducir a la pérdida de vidas. Por ejemplo ..." Kakashi apretó el brazo de Sakura, forzando otro grito de la niña mientras acercaba el cuchillo a su cabeza. . "¡Naruto, mata a Sasuke o Sakura muere!"

Los tres genin se estremecieron ante sus palabras, y los dos machos se tensaron mientras vacilantes miraban fijamente. Al ver sus reacciones, Kakashi entendió que sus palabras se hundieron y se dieron cuenta de lo grave que era la situación. "Ahora que tu-"

"¿Tch trabajo en equipo?" Naruto escupió. "¡Te mostraré el trabajo en equipo!"

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera decir algo, Naruto disparó un kunai en dirección a Sasuke, sorprendiendo al niño mayor. Floreció su espada con el ceño fruncido y bloqueó el proyectil. Lo arrebató del aire antes de que golpeara el suelo, con el objetivo de devolverlo con igual fervor, pero sus ojos se hincharon en el momento en que tocó el mango. _'Así que esa es su obra ...'_

"¡Naruto! ¿Qué piensas?" Kakashi fue interrumpido cuando Sasuke tomó ese mismo kunai y lo lanzó en esta dirección. Apretando los dientes con enojo, desarmó a Sakura de su propio kunai y lo usó para golpear el que golpeaba contra su cabeza. "Ustedes dos-"

El cuchillo desviado explotó en una nube de humo que se dispersó para revelar otro Naruto. Sin darle tiempo al hombre alarmado para reaccionar, Naruto se agarró a la muñeca de Kakashi, dejando al hombre sin forma de defenderse. "¡Un ninja debe ver a través del engaño! ¡¿Cierto Kakashi-sensei ?!" El rubio exclamó mientras empujaba su pie a un lado de la despreocupada cabeza del espantapájaros.

"¡Gah!" Kakashi gruñó de dolor. El impacto repentino lo sobresaltó tanto que liberó su agarre del cabello de Sakura. La pinkette inmediatamente se movió para escapar cuando algo llamó su atención. Naruto se alejó y aterrizó al lado de Sakura, quien ella misma había salido a salvo en la confusión resultante. Kakashi se recuperó rápidamente y la ira cruzó por su ojo solitario. Dicha rabia se disipó rápidamente y fue reemplazada por miedo cuando su mirada cayó sobre sus cargos.

"Neh, ¿pareces ser muy aficionado a este Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura sonrió mientras ayudaba a levantar un pequeño libro naranja. Las manos de Kakashi se dispararon hacia su trasero y sus horrores se confirmaron cuando notó que faltaba su bolsa.

Se volvió para verlos a los tres parados allí con diversos grados de expresiones victoriosas. Naruto y Sakura sonreían mientras Sasuke simplemente sonreía cuando el Sharingan desapareció de sus ojos. "Estamos dispuestos a devolvérselo a cambio de las campanas".

"¿De verdad crees que puedo ser persuadido así?" Kakashi hizo todo lo posible para jugarlo con calma, pero por dentro estaba en pánico. _'¡Esa es una copia original en rústica firmada por el mismo Jiraiya-sama!' _Lo había comprado mucho antes de que los libros cambiaran a portadas de tapa dura y eran casi imposibles de encontrar en estos días. El hecho de que también fuera firmado por el autor prácticamente lo convirtió en un artículo de colección que vale una fortuna en el mercado correcto.

"Hola Sasuke-kun, ese jutsu de fuego fue genial. ¿Puedes mostrarnos otra vez?" Sakura solicitó dulcemente.

"Con mucho gusto", respondió el adolescente estoico con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a canalizar chakra.

"¡Bien bien!" Kakashi cedió. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, había sido engañado. No tuvo más remedio que renunciar a las campanas para salvar su preciada posesión. Y al hacerlo, eso significaría que habían logrado el objetivo original de la prueba en primer lugar. Incluso habían trabajado juntos al final para hacerlo, sin importar cuán extraños y poco ortodoxos fueran sus métodos. "Supongo que no tengo muchas opciones aquí", se rió el jōnin de cabello plateado. "Todos ustedes pasan".

"¡YOSH!"

"¡Bien!"

"Hn".

"Ahora si no te importa, mi libro, por favor", Kakashi extendió su mano, tratando de ocultar la desesperación en su tono.

"Oh cierto, claro". Sakura volvió a colocar el libro dentro de la bolsa de Kakashi antes de devolvérselo cuando se le ocurrió algo. "Neh Kakashi-sensei, si el objetivo de esta prueba fue el trabajo en equipo, ¿por qué solo hay 2 campanas? Eso solo sirvió para crear discordia entre los tres".

"Ese era todo el punto. Si ustedes tres no hubieran podido unirse como equipo, entonces les habría fallado como el resto de los grupos que me enviaron. Pero aun así, ustedes aún tienen un largo camino por recorrer". Kakashi respondió.

Naruto de repente vio a Zero Two acercándose al grupo. "¡Hola Zero Two, lo hice! ¡Tal como lo prometí!" Él la saludó con entusiasmo. Su entusiasmo se evaporó lentamente cuando notó la mueca que empañaba sus delicadas facciones. Sus pasos eran pesados mientras caminaba a propósito por el campo. Ella marchó directamente hacia Sasuke y lo golpeó con una cruz pesada, asombrando a todos. Sasuke se encendió a la vida cuando fulminó con la mirada el rosetón, pero se encontró congelado por su mirada helada. Los ojos de Zero Two ardían en un tono ardiente de bermellón que recordaba a los suyos, pero lo que más le molestaba eran sus cuernos brillantes.

"¡No me importa si eres el último Uchiha, el Hokage o el mismo Daimyo de Fuego! ¡Amenazas la vida de mi querido así nunca más y te mataré yo mismo!" Ella gruñó.

"Hey puedes-"

"¡Empújalo Pinky!"

Sakura retrocedió de miedo cuando la mirada iracunda de la niña mayor cayó sobre ella. Kakashi se llevó una mano a la frente y dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Zero Two, descarado como es, tiene un punto. Estabas fuera de línea allá Sasuke. Si no hubiera sacado a Naruto, podría haber sido gravemente herido o peor aún, asesinado", advirtió. "Los que rompen las reglas en el mundo shinobi son basura, pero los que abandonan a sus camaradas son peores que eso. No espero que sean amigos, pero se respetarán unos a otros como compañeros de equipo. Es eso ¿entendido?"

Un "sí señor" colectivo circuló alrededor del grupo de adolescentes, con la excepción de Zero Two, todavía furioso, al que realmente no había esperado una respuesta en primer lugar. "Bien, me alegro de que todos pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo". Kakashi aplaudió. Su ojo solitario se arrugó tan lejos que parecía que estuviera sonriendo. "Dicho esto, debo informarle de su éxito a Hokage-sama. Nos reuniremos mañana para comenzar misiones reales, pero por ahora están despedidos por el día". Con un pequeño saludo y otra sonrisa en los ojos, Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo.

"Tch ... qué molesto", se quejó Sasuke mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía la ropa. "Naruto"

"¿Eh?" Llegó la respuesta inteligente del rubio.

"Ese fue un movimiento valiente que hiciste allí. Pero solo porque valió la pena no significa que nada haya cambiado. Todavía eres el último muerto en mis ojos". Sasuke reprendió.

"¡Ja! Yo soy el que será la estrella de este equipo. ¡Solo espera!" Naruto sonrió, imperturbable por los comentarios del niño mayor.

"En tus sueños idiota".

"Arriba tuyo bastardo".

Los dos muchachos se miraron fijamente, ejerciendo su voluntad unos sobre otros sin estar dispuestos a retroceder. Pasaron momentos antes de que Sasuke final cerrara los ojos y se volviera. "Ni siquiera vales mi tiempo", dijo con osadía, con cuidado de ocultar su sonrisa mientras se alejaba.

"No le hagas caso. ¡Eras increíble, querida!" Zero Two sonrió. "¡Lo pateaste tan fuerte que pensé que su cabeza iba a volar!" Al menos ella realmente esperaba que así fuera.

"¡No fue nada!" Naruto sonrió, feliz de ver a su novia volver a ser alegre. "Pero no creo que pudiera haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda, Zero Two", sonrió antes de atraerla para besarla.

"Bueno, _soy_ bastante increíble, ¿sabes?" la chica rosada se burló de sus elogios.

Al ver a la excitable pareja abrazarse, Sakura se excusó en silencio. Lo último que quería ver era que otras personas fueran todas amorosas, especialmente cuando su propia vida amorosa era prácticamente inexistente. _"Supongo que no son tan malos después de todo ..."_ pensó la pinket para sí misma mientras salía del campo de entrenamiento.


	8. Chapter 8

_**008**_

* * *

"¡Ja! Tengo-"

**_¡TORTAZO!_**

"¡Ay!"

"Te estás apresurando de nuevo, Naruto".

El rubio comenzó a frotar profusamente el punto dolorido en su frente en un esfuerzo por aliviar el dolor. Le lanzó una mirada desafiante a la mujer que tenía delante, que permaneció imperturbable.

"Te lo dije antes, el kenjutsu tiene que ver con el equilibrio. No puedes simplemente balancear tu espada de todas formas", reprendió Yugao, deteniendo su combate mientras golpeaba su mano con el bokken de madera.

"¡No tienes que pegarme tan fuerte, ya sabes!" Se quejó Naruto.

"Hay algo sobre el dolor que hace que la gente escuche", respondió Yugao sabiamente, moviendo su dedo para mayor efecto.

Zero Two no pudo evitar reírse ante las caricias de su amada. Estaba sentada en la hierba debajo de un gran roble en el borde exterior del campo que habían designado como su área de entrenamiento para el día. Mientras observaba a Naruto y Yugao sumergirse nuevamente en la refriega, la niña rosada comenzó a reflexionar sobre los recientes acontecimientos que habían sucedido en su vida.

Había pasado un mes desde que el Equipo Siete fue comisionado bajo Hatake Kakashi. Pero a pesar de que ahora eran un equipo oficial y habían comenzado a asumir misiones, básicamente todo equivalía a un trabajo duro. Las misiones de rango D fueron asignadas a genin recién salidos de la Academia, ya que casi no representaban ningún riesgo para la vida o el miembro.

En su mayoría consistían en trabajos extraños como la agricultura, encontrar mascotas perdidas e incluso cuidar niños a veces. Naruto regularmente expresó el descontento colectivo del equipo por tener que hacer las tareas de otras personas. Pero Kakashi siempre ignoró sus quejas, afirmando que estas misiones eran para ayudarlos a desarrollar el trabajo en equipo y un sentido de camaradería entre ellos.

Los ojos de Zero Two se pusieron en blanco al pensarlo. Desde el día de su ejercicio, la residente Uchiha del grupo se había ganado un lugar en su lista de mierda. Ese truco que hizo con su jutsu de fuego casi le había costado la vida a Darling y solo pensar en eso todavía le hacía hervir la sangre hasta el día de hoy. Con Sakura, ella y el pinkette más joven parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo tácito de no pelear entre ellos, a diferencia de los hombres de su escuadrón. Todavía encontraba su constante adulación sobre Sasuke muy molesto, pero al menos ya no era tan perra. Sakura incluso había hecho un esfuerzo adicional al ofrecer compañía.

Zero Two había descartado inmediatamente la idea, por supuesto. ¿Por qué molestarse en tratar con otras personas innecesariamente cuando todo lo que ella necesitaba era su querida? Pero fue a instancias de Naruto que trató de hacerse amiga del pinkette, su lógica era que todos serían compañeros de equipo en el futuro previsible para que no le doliera. Odiaba la idea, pero su peludo rubio lo había solicitado, así que al menos estaba dispuesta a esforzarse. La roseta no pudo evitar reírse, sabiendo que el chico estaría furioso si supiera que ella se refería a él como tal en secreto.

Después del ejercicio, Naruto se había lanzado incansablemente a su entrenamiento. Estaba perfeccionando sobre todo su estilo de taijutsu recién adquirido, pero ella también le había enseñado la Adhesión al Chakra para ayudarlo con su control de chakra. Depende de ella, aprender a caminar sobre superficies y agua debería ser un requisito básico para graduarse en el campo de la carrera ninja.

Usando papel de chakra, descubrieron que Naruto tenía una afinidad natural por el chakra de la naturaleza del viento. El geezer le había dicho hacía mucho tiempo que era una rareza entre las cinco naturalezas de chakra y aún más en la Tierra del Fuego. Zero Two volvió a reírse, recordando la cara de la rubia cuando se lo explicó y los dos minutos despotricaron sobre lo asombrosa que fue sucedería después.

Desafortunadamente, no había mucha gente caminando con un amplio conocimiento sobre la naturaleza del viento. Incluso su sensei, el legendario Copy-Nin, no fue de ninguna ayuda. Pero logró señalarlos en dirección al hijo del Hokage, Sarutobi Asuma, la única otra persona en toda la aldea con una afinidad natural por el viento. El hombre estaba bastante sorprendido de saber que otro compartía su elemento, pero estaba demasiado ocupado entrenando a su propio equipo, otro grupo de genin de la clase de Naruto, para ofrecer muchos consejos. Al menos fue capaz de mostrarle a Naruto un ejercicio práctico para ayudarlo a aprovechar su chakra del viento latente e incluso escribió algunos jutsu para que el aspirante a adolescente agregue a su arsenal.

Pero el último esfuerzo de su amada fue una sorpresa. De la nada, expresó interés en aprender Kenjutsu; Afirmó que dominar un arma se sumaría a su destreza como shinobi. Ella, por supuesto, se había ofrecido a enseñarle cómo usar una lanza, pero el rubio se mostró inflexible al empuñar una espada. Sin embargo, Zero Two sospecha que tuvo algo que ver con su compañero de equipo de cabello negro. Él y los Uchiha tenían esta extraña rivalidad de 'Cualquier cosa que puedas hacer, yo puedo hacerlo mejor'. Pequeño como era, ayudó a motivarlo a fortalecerse y ella estaba más que dispuesta a apoyarlo.

Ahí es donde Yugao entró en escena. La misma Zero Two, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, no podía ser de mucha ayuda para su querida en esta situación particular debido a que su estilo de lucha era una mezcla de bojutsu y naginatajutsu. Claro, ella podría manejar efectivamente un tanto, pero no era un maestro en lo que respecta a la lucha con espadas. Cuando le presentó la solicitud a su tutor, excitó a la kunoichi mayor. Demasiado, de hecho. Ella había aceptado casi de inmediato y Zero Two podría haber jurado que escuchó a la mujer reírse con anticipación.

Eso fue hace dos semanas y la ANBU de cabello violeta había dedicado sus tres días libres durante toda la semana a instruir a su nuevo alumno. Naruto fue un poco lento cuando se trataba de aprender los katas, principalmente debido al hecho de que Yugao era un perfeccionista y tendía a apresurarse. Pero con la ayuda de sus clones de sombra, había logrado bajar las posturas básicas en solo tres días.

Yugao había quedado impresionado de cómo el niño empapó sus enseñanzas como una esponja. Los dos habían pasado las últimas sesiones entrenando para ayudar a Naruto a aclimatarse mejor al ritmo rápido de una pelea de espadas real. A diferencia del taijutsu, _cada_ error puede resultar fatal y uno solo puede aprender mucho al balancearse en el aire.

**_¡TORTAZO!_**

"¡Ay!"

"No te apresures a ciegas. Deja que los movimientos de tu oponente te guíen".

"Estoy pero-"

**_¡TORTAZO!_**

"¡Tampoco bajes la guardia!"

"¡Argh! ¿Podrías guardar-"

**_¡TORTAZO!_**

Naruto se quedó en silencio cuando el bokken cayó de su alcance y ambas manos se dispararon hacia el nuevo conjunto de bultos que crecían sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos azules se estrecharon, descubriendo a la mujer que estaba frente a él con una mirada cargada de veneno. Su mirada era severa e inflexible, pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella estaba disfrutando esto; Él solo lo sabía.

"Oi, dijiste que no tenía permitido golpear a tu novio, así que agradecería que me mostraras la misma cortesía, ¿sabes?", Anunció Zero Two desde su lugar al margen.

"No sé de qué estás hablando", respondió Yugao tímidamente. "Esto no es más que un momento educativo compartido entre el maestro y el estudiante".

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Zero Two en este caso". Una voz gritó desde el bosque. Tres pares de ojos se movieron para ver a Kakashi emerger de los árboles, con el libro de firmas en la mano. "Puede que Naruto sea obstinado, pero incluso él se ablanda después de algunos golpes más como esos", se rió el hombre de cabello plateado.

"¡OI! QUIERES DECIR QUE PARA-"

"¿Qué te trae a este cuello del bosque Senpai?" Yugao preguntó, ignorando los gritos enfurecidos del rubio.

"Vine por Twozumaki. Tenemos una nueva misión", dijo mientras pasaba a una nueva página en su libro.

"Oh, Dios, no tú también Kakashi-sensei ..." dijo Naruto arrastrando las palabras. Era un apodo otorgado a sí mismo y a Zero Two por cortesía de sus antiguos compañeros de clase, o más específicamente de Ino. Zero Two pensó que era lindo y no parecía importarle, pero lo detestaba. "¿Y qué tipo de misión? Juro por Dios si tenemos que atrapar a Tora otra vez ..." Las facciones de Naruto se oscurecieron al pensar. Ocho ... ocho veces habían sido enviados a detener al gato de la Esposa del Diamyo del Fuego después de que ella se hubiera escapado. Por supuesto, entendió por qué después de conocer a la mujer corpulenta y derrochadora por primera vez. Prácticamente mordió al pobre gato hasta la muerte. Mientras sentía por el felino, Naruto estaba harto de tener que perseguirla.

"Nada de eso esta vez lo prometo", se rió Kakashi. "Ves, pensé un poco y creo que ustedes podrían estar listos para algo un poco más desafiante".

"Quieres decir que finalmente estamos recibiendo-"

"No, Naruto, _no_ vamos a una misión de rango S", interrumpió el espantapájaros, rompiendo las esperanzas del niño. "Solicité una misión de C -rank a Hokage-sama y él nos ha otorgado una simple misión de escolta. Más fácil de lo que parece".

"¿Escolta? ¿A dónde?" Zero Two habló, poniéndose de pie.

"Wave Country. Nuestro trabajo es proteger a un constructor de puentes en el camino de regreso a su pueblo natal hasta la construcción completa de un puente que está construyendo".

"Espera así que ... ¿te refieres a fuera del país?" Ella preguntó. Después de ser traída junto a Naruto hace tantos años, no se había molestado en salir mucho del pueblo, excepto por algunas salidas a las ciudades vecinas. Ella nunca tuvo una razón para hacerlo. Pero esta misión los haría partir hacia una nación completamente diferente.

"Correcto. Esta será una misión a largo plazo. Espero que exista la posibilidad de que demore algunas semanas, así que asegúrense de empacar como corresponde. Salimos mañana por la mañana a las 0800. Eso es todo lo que dije. Adiós ~ ! " Con un breve gesto y una sonrisa en sus ojos, Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo.

"¡Impresionante! ¡Nunca antes había estado fuera del pueblo!" Gritó Naruto emocionado. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Zero Two, que le estaba dando una expresión en blanco. "Ok, eso no es del todo cierto, ¡pero sabes a lo que me refería!" se corrigió rápidamente. La roseta cruzó su brazo, manteniendo su expresión irritada. "¡Oh, vamos, Zero Two, eso no es justo, ¿sabes?"

La chica finalmente cedió con una sonrisa. Simplemente lo hizo demasiado fácil a veces. "Te dejaré libre esta vez, cariño. Pero tienes que masajearme los pies cuando lleguemos a casa".

"De nuevo...?"

"Y llévame".

Un suspiro cansado escapó del rubio cuando sus hombros se hundieron. Yugao se acercó lentamente y le dio una palmada de simpatía en la espalda. "Una vez más, te agradezco por quitarla de mis manos, Naruto", sonrió.

"No es que tuviera otra opción en el asunto ..." murmuró el chico en respuesta.

Poco después de hacer ejercicio con Kakashi, Zero Two se encargó de mudarse con él. En ese momento, le había costado un poco procesar en el momento. Al principio tenía sus reservas, considerando que había vivido solo toda su vida. Incluso con Zero Two entrando en su vida una vez más, todavía no estaba acostumbrado a la idea de tener a alguien más cerca. Y regularmente en eso.

_"Estoy aquí ahora y prometo no volver a dejar tu lado nunca más"._

Pero las palabras de Zero Two siempre volvieron a él en estos días. Ella era un sol de compasión; evaporando la oscuridad que previamente había envuelto su vida. Solo viendo la emoción en sus ojos mientras se lamentaba de tener que empacar todas sus cosas, le resultó imposible negar su pedido. Para su crédito, ella había tomado esas palabras en serio. Hicieron casi todo juntos: comer, entrenar, misiones e incluso compartir la misma cama, hablando casualmente. La única vez en el día que se encontró lejos de su excitable novia fue en la ducha. Ella tenía sus quejas, por supuesto, pero respetaba sus deseos de todos modos.

Naruto sintió un repentino peso caer sobre su espalda y su visión se vio confundida por una cortina de mechones rosas. "Vamos, querida. ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa para no perdernos el nuevo episodio de All My Love!" Cero Dos proclamado.

"¡¿Ehh ?! Pero odio ese espectáculo ..." gruñó Naruto.

"¿Y qué tiene de malo?" la roseta resopló.

"Es tan cursi, cojo y altamente predecible. Sin mencionar que es aburrido, ya sabes", el rubio presentó su caso.

"¡Eres aburrido!"

"Y aún así te quedas, ¡así que lo tomaré como un problema!"

Naruto se estremeció por el repentino golpe en su cabeza. _'Y aquí pensé **que** era infantil ...'_ gruñó mentalmente. El sonido de la risa atrapó su oído y se giró para ver a Yugao sacudiendo su cabeza hacia ellos.

"Es como si se imaginara una princesa o algo así".

" _Estoy_ en lo que a él respecta", Zero Two sonrió brillantemente.

"Sí, uno mimado ..." murmuró Naruto.

"¿Dices algo querida ~?"

"Nada en absoluto _Hime ~ sama_ ", el rubio puso los ojos en blanco. "Y gracias de nuevo por hoy, Yugao-nee. Me aseguraré de seguir practicando mientras estamos fuera", expresó su gratitud al gato ANBU.

Te lo dije antes de Naruto-kun, no es ningún problema ayudar a un joven prometedor ", ofreció una suave sonrisa a cambio." Zero Two, por otro lado, es una historia diferente. No dejes que te trabaje hasta la muerte. Ella puede ser de alto mantenimiento después de todo ".

"Estoy **_no_** alto mantenimiento sabes!" la roseta antes mencionada ladró.

"Estaremos en camino ahora. Tengo que hacer las maletas y ella tiene un espectáculo que atrapar", saludó Naruto antes de alejarse, llevándose consigo un Zero Two furioso.

"Neh, neh, no piensas eso de mí ¿verdad querida?"

"¿Whaaaaaat ...? Por supuesto que no. No te cambiaría por nada en el mundo".

"¿Quieres decir realmente significa eso?"

"Excepto tal vez un suministro de Ramen de por vida ..."

Daaahling ~! "

"¡OW! ¡Te dejaré caer si sigues tirando de mi cabello Zero Two!"

Yugao sacudió la cabeza con diversión una vez más cuando el dúo desapareció en la espesura. "Ahora para ir a buscar a mi noble noble corcel", se rió mientras saltaba en dirección a la aldea.

* * *

Un suspiro cansado escapó de Sakura mientras se acercaba a las grandes y altas puertas de madera que comprometían la puerta principal del pueblo. No había dormido mucho anoche debido a la emoción de finalmente ir a una misión real, y una fuera de la aldea. Esta sería la primera vez que saldría de los confines de su hogar y podría esperar para ver el mundo exterior.

Cuando se acercaba a la puerta, notó que Sasuke se reclinaba contra la pared exterior de la cabaña de guardia cercana. Tenía un paquete colgado sobre su hombro y su espada estaba bien sujeta a su parte trasera. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza baja, uno podría pensar fácilmente que el joven Uchiha está profundamente dormido en lugar de meditar.

"Buenos días Sasuke-kun", saludó con un gesto. El chico de cabello negro simplemente miró en su dirección y reconoció su presencia con un movimiento de cabeza. Oyó una fuerte conmoción detrás de ella y se sobresaltó cuando Zero Two pasó junto a ella, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo.

"¡Ja! ¡Gano Darling. Eso hace tres veces seguidas ~!" Ella sonrió radiante.

Naruto apareció tropezando a la vista segundos después, una expresión furiosa grabada en sus rasgos. "¡Eso es porque volviste a tirar de mi cola!"

"¡Todo vale en el amor en la guerra ~!" Zero Two cantó de forma sacarina con un movimiento de su dedo.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse de sus payasadas. Durante el último mes, se había vuelto más ... cordial con su compañera de equipo de cabello rosado. Después de conocerla un poco mejor, Sakura se dio cuenta de que había descubierto que la niña mayor estaba equivocada. Para ella, Zero Two era una ... criatura compleja.

Ciertamente era alegre, de carácter muy fuerte y un poco marimacho. Pero también era extremadamente descarada e infantil. Ella tenía un don para burlarse, aunque generalmente era Naruto quien sufría la peor parte de su tormento. También notó que Zero Two era bastante goloso. La niña nunca carecía de una caja de pocky en su persona y tenía la práctica habitual de verter cantidades sin precedentes de miel en su comida. También eligió comer con las manos en lugar de usar cubiertos como una persona civilizada. Pero lo mejor de todo, ella no era como la mayoría de las chicas de la aldea que estaban enamoradas del último Uchiha vivo. Zero Two solo tenía ojos para su compañero de equipo rubio y con los nudillos.

"Hola chicos. Ya veo otra mañana emocionante", se dirigió Sakura a la enérgica pareja.

"Oh, hola Pinky", Zero Two habló. "Darling es solo ser un mal perdedor, eso es todo".

" _Tiraste_ ... de mi _cola_ " Naruto señaló con un dedo acusador. "¡No es un juguete!"

"Bueno ... eso fue una venganza por comerme toda mi pocky!"

"¡Tiraste mi ramen!"

"... dijiste que mi show era estúpido ..."

"¡Lo _es!_ "

A Sakura le resultó difícil sofocar una risa a expensas del rubio. Había sido una sorpresa asombrosa para todos que la cola de Naruto era de hecho real, y no un accesorio de moda barato. Aparentemente, era un defecto de nacimiento de uno de los límites de la línea de sangre de sus padres, que no pudo heredar, y lo había estado ocultando bajo una ilusión todas estas veces. Eso fue, por supuesto, hasta que Zero Two entró en escena. Como molesto, y para citar a Shikamaru: problemático como lo era Naruto, incluso ella tenía que admitir que su apéndice peludo era algo lindo. A menudo se preguntaba cómo se vería Sasuke si tuviera uno ...

"Ah, mi pequeño y lindo genin", una voz de repente llamó de repente. La atención de los cuatro adolescentes se volvió inmediatamente para ver a Kakashi acercarse a la puerta. A su lado caminaba un hombre de cabello gris y gafas con una gran barba y ojos oscuros. Llevaba una camisa sin mangas con cuello en v con un obi, pantalones y un par de sandalias. También llevaba una toalla alrededor del cuello y llevaba un sombrero puntiagudo en la cabeza. A medida que se acercaban, Kakashi notó que sus acusaciones lo estábamos mirando con expresiones incrédulas. "¿Qué? ¿Hay algo en mi cara?"

"¿Quién ... quién eres?" Sakura cuestionó.

"Tu sensei ..." La única ceja visible de Kakashi se alzó confundida.

"Nooo ... estás aquí a tiempo. Kakashi-sensei _siempre_ llega tarde", respondió Naruto. En el último mes que habían pasado bajo su mando, no hubo una sola vez que el hombre espantapájaros apareciera a tiempo.

"El perdedor hace un punto válido", agregó Sasuke.

"¿Qué tipo de genjutsu extraño es este ...?" Zero Two parpadeó sorprendido. Esto podría haber estado allí con esos dos monstruos verdes que usan spandex y esa espeluznante puesta de sol de ellos. El solo pensamiento la hizo estremecerse.

Kakashi solo pudo sacudir la cabeza con un suspiro. "Chicos muy divertidos. Pero incluso yo sé cuándo ser puntual. Pero ese es el punto. Me gustaría presentarles a nuestro cliente. Este es Tazuna-san y ha puesto su vida en nuestras manos capaces".

"¿Capaz?" El hombre resopló. "¿Esta es la protección que pagué? Se parecen más a mocosos con nariz mocosa que a ninjas. Especialmente el rubio con la estúpida expresión en su rostro". Los jóvenes entrecerraron los ojos al anciano mientras los ojos de Naruto se crispaban.

"Hola abrazos ... estos puños no discriminan según la edad, ya sabes", el rubio dio un paso adelante, crujiendo los nudillos. Solo llegó tan lejos antes de ser detenido por Zero Two, quien lo abrazó suavemente.

"Ahora, ahora Darling ... incluso si _son_ un viejo pedo, no se nos permite golpear a los clientes", le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

"Gracias Zero Two. Sacó las palabras de mi boca", asintió Kakashi, agradecido de que ella fuera la voz de la razón de un cambio.

"Al menos no mientras estemos bajo contrato".

_'Me retracto. Debería haberlo sabido mejor ..._

"Lo que sea, solo llévame de vuelta a mi pueblo. Cuanto antes, mejor", gruñó Tazuna mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco de metal y tomaba un sorbo. Sintiendo la tensión en el aire, Kakashi solo podía suspirar internamente mientras se preparaban para partir.

_'Ya tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto'_

* * *

El sol se sentó perezosamente en su percha en el cielo, arrastrando el calor sobre la extensa tierra boscosa debajo que se extendía por el paisaje. El Equipo Siete estaba actualmente caminando por un camino apartado que los llevaría a un puerto en la costa este. Desde allí, alquilarían un pequeño bote que los transportaría a la pequeña isla que conformaba Wave Country.

Sakura y Zero Two lideraban el grupo, caminando unos pasos por delante de Kakashi y Tazuna mientras Naruto y Sasuke se arrastraban detrás de ellos. Kakashi ha decidido que esta formación proporcione la mejor cobertura y protección de su objetivo en caso de un ataque. A propósito mantuvo a Naruto y Zero Two separados para que no se distraigan. Había esperado que este último expresara su descontento con su decisión, pero ella sorprendentemente aceptó la tarea sin dudar.

Sakura notó mentalmente que habían estado viajando principalmente en silencio durante unas pocas horas, salvo por Naruto y Sasuke conversando entre ellos en la parte trasera. Aunque por ahora parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo u otro. De nuevo.

Lanzó una mirada de reojo a Zero Two, que estaba siendo inusualmente callado. Estaba succionando una paleta con la mano aplaudida detrás de la cabeza mientras caminaba. Admitiendo los rasgos de la niña mayor, Sakura pudo ver por qué Naruto se había enamorado de la roseta. Incluso ella podía admitir que la chica con cuernos era bastante bonita, pero nunca en voz alta. Tenía este atractivo, pero peligroso aura sobre ella.

"No es agradable mirarlo", dijo Zero Two de repente, haciendo que la joven se estremeciera.

"¡Oh! S-Lo siento, ¡no quise hacerlo!" Sakura rápidamente agitó sus manos a la defensiva. "Es solo que ... algo me ha estado molestando por un tiempo".

"¿Hm?" La cabeza de Zero Two se alzó ligeramente para mirar a Sakura, una de sus cejas se alzó tentativamente.

"Bueno ... tú y Naruto parecen estar terriblemente cerca todavía ... nadie ha oído hablar de ti ni te ha visto antes del día en que todos estamos en los equipos. Simplemente me pareció raro, considerando que Naruto es el tipo de jactancia después de todo. Nunca dio ninguna indicación en la escuela de que tenía novia ", interpretó Sakura en voz alta.

"Ah ... Darling y yo hemos estado separados desde hace algún tiempo debido a ... complicaciones", respondió Zero Two.

Sakura notó que su tono había perdido su vigor caprichoso normal. Sus ojos de berilo se opacaron considerablemente, drenando su brillo habitual. "Wow ... parece tan triste de repente", pensó Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos. Sinceramente, no creía que la roseta fuera capaz de sentir algo así con su disposición optimista constante y todo eso. Pero la abrupta muestra de emoción se evaporó tan rápido como llegó y una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Zero Two.

"Pero finalmente todo se ha resuelto. Y ahora, nunca tendré que abandonar su lado". Ella habló con seriedad.

"Suena como ... realmente lo amas ¿eh?" Sakura preguntó.

"¡Pero por supuesto! Querida es mi todo", respondió Zero Two, hablando como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"Es solo que ... Naruto fue la última persona que esperaba que saliera con alguien", admitió Sakura sinceramente. "Es bastante ruidoso, desagradable y un poco tonto a veces".

"Sí, pero él es _mi_ tonto", sonrió Zero Two, haciendo un gesto para sí misma. "Lo cual es mucho más de lo que la mayoría de las otras chicas de nuestra edad podrían decir", dijo al ver un charco en el camino. _'Extraño ... no huele a llover por aquí en días'_

"Supongo que tienes razón ..." reflexionó Sakura mientras miraba por encima de su hombro, mirando furtivamente a los dos muchachos que caminaban más atrás. Naruto agitaba las manos sobre su cabeza erráticamente mientras Sasuke se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz. "Naruto y Sasuke parecen estar en mejores términos ahora, en comparación con el primer día al menos. Me pregunto sobre qué están discutiendo ahora".

Zero Two echó un vistazo al dúo antes de agitar su mano despectivamente. "Son niños. Probablemente sea algo estúpido".

"Ok, el Sharingan puede ver el chakra. El Byakugan puede ver el chakra. ¡Son básicamente lo mismo!" Exclamó Naruto.

"Solo un tonto llegaría a esa conclusión", Sasuke reprendió al rubio. Incluso después de explicar la diferencia entre los dos dojutsu varias veces, seguía sin comprender el tema.

"¡Oi! Todo lo que digo es que Uchiha y Hyūga podrían estar relacionados", argumentó Naruto. "Por lo que sabes, ambos ojos podrían haber venido del mismo lugar".

"Dios, eres un idiota ..."

"Alguien está en negación".

"¡Eres molesto!"

"¡Y eres gruñón!"

"Chicas, chicas, las dos son bonitas", suspiró Kakashi molesto. En respuesta, Naruto gritó obscenidades mientras Sasuke dejó escapar un gruñido bajo. No importa qué, esos dos siempre encuentran la energía para argumentar que se dio cuenta. No pudo evitar sonreír ante las agudas similitudes entre ellos y él y su antiguo compañero de equipo. _'Esto es karma, ¿no es Minato-sensei?'_

Ignorante de su entorno, Kakashi fue sorprendido cuando explotó el gran charco bajo sus pies. En un destello de movimiento, el jōnin de cabello ceniciento se encontró atado firmemente en una cadena con cordones shuriken. "¡¿Eh ?!"

"Tch ... ¡demasiado fácil!" Una voz gruñó desde las sombras. La cadena que ataba a Kakashi de repente se contrajo, destrozando al hombre casi al instante. Los tres genin y Tazuna protagonizaron horrorizados los montones de restos de carne que una vez formaron Kakashi.

"¡Abajo va el primero!"

Un hombre salió de los arbustos cargando locamente a Zero Two. Tenía el pelo negro y salvaje hasta los hombros y ojos igualmente oscuros. Estaba vestido con un traje de camuflaje con vendajes alrededor de su cintura y sandalias azul marino hasta la rodilla que cubrían sus pies. Su cintura estaba llena de bolsas y su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un guante de metal. La mitad inferior de su rostro estaba oculta debajo de una máscara de rebreather y su diadema Mist tenía 2 cuernos distintos a ambos lados de la placa de metal.

Otro hombre emergió de los arbustos en el lado opuesto de la carretera. Tenía una apariencia similar al primer hombre, solo su cabello estaba alisado, tenía un guante de metal sujeto a su brazo derecho y su diadema solo tenía un solo cuerno. Ambos guanteletes estaban unidos por la cadena shuriken, que se cerraba rápidamente alrededor de la roseta.

_'Ohhh? Tienen pequeños cuernos falsos. Qué hortera ',_ sonrió la niña de ojos verde azulado mientras se acomodaba en una postura, ansiosa por romper las extremidades falsas.

"Y ahora por el segundo!" El más optimista del dúo exclamó.

Zero Two estaba sonriendo mientras esperaba el momento oportuno para contraatacar cuando el hombre fue enviado tambaleándose en una espiral rebelde. Sus ojos se abrieron brevemente cuando Naruto entró en existencia a su lado. Sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente mientras crujía sus nudillos.

"Eso no fue muy agradable, ¿sabes?"

El segundo hombre fue sorprendido al ver a su compañero ser golpeado tan fácilmente. Hubo otro destello de movimiento y sintió que la tensión de la cadena unida a su brazalete se aflojó y una rápida mirada confirmó que se había cortado. Sasuke apareció frente al hombre, su Sharingan girando a la vida.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

El primer hombre se enderezó con un tirón y se detuvo cuando aterrizó en el suelo. Inmediatamente notó que la cadena se había roto y dirigió una mirada fulminante al rubio jinchuriki. "¡Pagarás por ese mocoso!"

"No tanto como atacarás a mi chica", respondió Naruto, dando un paso adelante. "Te has traído encima". Zero Two se sonrojó levemente y su corazón se aceleró ante sus palabras, obteniendo una brillante sonrisa de la niña.

"Si no me equivoco, esos son los Demon Brothers of of the Hidden Mist, Gozu y Meizu", dijo Zero Two. Ella los reconoció del último Libro de Bingo. Eran chūnin rebeldes bien conocidos por su estilo de ataque coordinado. La nariz de Zero Two se arrugó con disgusto cuando sus ojos se posaron en el dúo. "Ten cuidado de no dejar que te rasquen, cariño. Esas garras están atadas con veneno".

"Gracias por el aviso", respondió Naruto, apretando su diadema. "Tú y Sakura, cuida al viejo. Nos encargaremos de esto".

"Tch, como si pudieras seguir el ritmo", reprendió Sasuke mientras sacaba su espada.

"Tú eres el que se quedará atrás", le respondió Naruto antes de ponerse en posición. Todavía carecía de experiencia práctica cuando se trataba de usar una espada en el combate real, por lo que decidió no sacar la suya.

"¡Por favor tengan cuidado chicos!" Sakura instó desde lejos.

Gozu liberó la cadena rota de su guante antes de correr al lado de su hermano. "Ya tenemos al líder, así que terminemos esto rápidamente. Lo único que se interpone entre nosotros y el objetivo es un grupo de niños", dijo en voz baja.

"Bien por mí, ¡pero la rubia es mía!" Meizu gruñó mientras expulsaba la cadena de su guante también.

Inmediatamente saltó hacia Naruto y arremetió con las garras de su medidor metálico. Naruto esquivó fácilmente el golpe salvaje y tomó represalias con una casa de máquinas que hizo que el hombre mayor cayera hacia atrás. Gozu lanzó una descarga de kunai hacia Sasuke, pero un rápido movimiento de su espada los alejó con facilidad. El Uchiha de cabello negro hizo girar su espada en su mano una vez más antes de apresurar a su oponente.

Zero Two se hinchó de orgullo mientras veía la pelea desarrollarse ante sus ojos. Gracias a su entrenamiento de clones de sombra, Naruto había recorrido un largo camino con su taijutsu. No era el mejor de ninguna manera, ni el más rápido, y todavía solía volver a su estado de "luchador" a veces. Pero al menos ahora sus ataques eran concentrados y concisos, en lugar de salvajes y casuales.

Observó junto a Sakura, que estaba parada frente a Tazuna, kunai en la mano. Zero Two estaba medio decidido a convocar a Strelitzia, pero decidió dejar que su amado se divirtiera. Él estaba ocupado tratando de ser su brillante caballero blanco en este momento.

"¡Quédate quieto mocoso y muere ya!" Meizu ladró. Estaba cortando ferozmente a Naruto con sus garras y un kunai, que logró evadir todos y cada uno de sus ataques.

"Gracias, pero no. Zero Two me mataría con seguridad si lo hiciera", bromeó el rubio. Al darse cuenta de que su oponente se había extendido demasiado en su ataque más reciente, Naruto levantó ambas manos y agarró a Meizu por la nuca. "¿Y qué pasa con estos cuernos falsos?" Con un pequeño salto, Naruto clavó su rodilla en la cara de Meizu, quitando los pequeños fragmentos de metal adheridos a su diadema. "Son muy horteras".

El Mist-nin fue enviado a estrellarse contra un árbol cercano donde su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Sus oídos sonaron y el sabor del hierro rápidamente inundó su boca mientras trataba de recuperar su ingenio. Estaba tan desconcertado que ahora veía tres mocosos rubios parados sobre él en lugar de solo uno.

"Recuerda, trajiste esto sobre ti", se burló el del medio.

La cabeza de Gozu se volvió bruscamente al escuchar los gritos de dolor de su hermano. Sasuke aprovechó el momentáneo lapso de concentración y desgarró el costado de la cabeza del hombre con su espada. Hubo un suave silenciamiento y la sangre salpicó el suelo antes de que el cuerpo de Gozu se convirtiera en humo, haciendo que un grueso tronco cayera al suelo en su lugar.

Sasuke chasqueó los dientes cuando vio a la bruma reaparecer a pocos metros de distancia. Gozu se llevó la mano a la cara en un esfuerzo por evitar que le sangrara la cara. Apenas había escapado de la muerte, pero a costa de un ojo. Apretó los dientes cuando vio a las tres rubias golpeando salvajemente a su hermano mayor en la tierra. Y ahora el maldito mocoso con los ojos rojos se estaba acercando a él una vez más.

_¡Maldición, se suponía que la suya era una misión fácil! ¡Estos mocosos lo han arruinado todo! _Cuando Sasuke se acercó, la desesperación comenzó a inculcarse en el gemelo más joven. Lanzando toda precaución al viento, Gozu se lanzó hacia adelante repentinamente en un último acto de tontería. Tiró a un lado la hoja que apuntaba a su corazón, sorprendiendo a Sasuke con su velocidad e inmediatamente se dirigió directamente hacia Naruto. Era realmente simple: solo tenía que incapacitar al rubio, agarrar a su hermano y luego huir. Estarían demasiado ocupados preocupándose por la salud del niño como para pensar siquiera en perseguirlos. O al menos eso esperaba. Acercándose rápidamente al Naruto distraído, Gozu colocó su brazo revestido de hierro para atacar. "¡Te haré sufrir por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano, punk!" rugió él.

"Yo creo que no."

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la carga de Gozu fue detenida por una barra que golpeó su torso. El impactado lo levantó y purgó el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones. Sin perder el ritmo, Zero Two giró Strelitzia en su mano y golpeó el extremo de la cola en la espalda de Gozu, obligando al gemelo más joven a volver al suelo en un pequeño cráter.

Los ojos de Zero Two se enrojecieron mientras miraba fríamente su forma inmóvil. "No pondrás un dedo sobre mi querido".

"Puedo manejarme, ya sabes", dijo una voz. Naruto se acercó lentamente a la roseta, arrastrando a un Meizu inconsciente por la parte de atrás de su camisa. "Lo vi venir desde una milla de distancia. Me sorprende que haya vencido al gran Uchiha Sasuke-sama", dijo burlonamente.

Zero Two sonrió, pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera replicar, Kakashi apareció entre ellos. "Equipo bien hecho".

"Ya era hora de que mostraras tu cara, Kakashi-sensei", resopló Naruto.

"Quería ver cómo reaccionarías en un escenario de combate real contra oponentes hostiles. El enemigo fue reprimido y nuestro objetivo está ileso. En general, ustedes se manejaron bastante bien", elogió sus cargos.

"Sí, bueno, estos tipos no eran tan duros como parecían", el rubio se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba caer la forma maltratada de Meizu. "¿Qué fue eso de todos modos? Pensé que solo teníamos que preocuparnos por los bandidos".

"Sabes Naruto, solo estaba pensando lo mismo. Estos tipos son Chunin de Hidden Mist, una aldea conocida por continuar la lucha sin importar el sacrificio".

"Si lo sabías, ¿por qué dejaste mi vida en manos de estos niños?" Tazuna casi se rompió. Tragó saliva cuando la mirada endurecida de Kakashi cayó sobre él.

"Como dije, quería ver cómo reaccionaría mi equipo en tal situación. Esos _niños_ tuvieron un desempeño excelente, especialmente el rubio con la" mirada estúpida en su rostro ".

"¡Oye!"

"Pero ... también tuve que determinar quién era su verdadero objetivo".

Compre ahora el anciano estaba empezando a sudar. "¿Qué quieres decir?

"En pocas palabras, quería ver si iban detrás de ti o uno de nosotros shinobi. Solicitaste protección de respaldo hasta que terminaste de construir tu puente y somos responsables de protegerte contra ladrones, pandillas y demás. Si se hubiera sabido otros ninjas estuvieron involucrados, esto habría sido asignado como una costosa misión de rango B ".

"Y, sin embargo, solo nos pagan por una misión de rango C", comentó Zero Two con indiferencia mientras se golpeaba el mentón con un dedo de manera burlona. "Que extraño...

Ignorando el comentario, Kakashi continuó. "Parece que hay algún tipo de buena razón para esto, pero mentir en una solicitud de misión simplemente no sirve. Algo así podría estar más allá del alcance de nuestra misión original".

"¡Oh, vamos Kakashi-sensei! Esos tipos no fueron ningún problema en absoluto. Sasuke es el que dejó escapar a su hombre". Exclamó Naruto.

"¡Oh, _vete a la mierda!_ "

"¡Bueno, lo _hiciste!_ "

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura preguntó, ignorando por completo su disputa.

Atenuando las disputas de los chicos, Kakashi comenzó a pensar para sí mismo. _'Es cierto que esta vez les fue bien. Pero quienquiera que sea el que contrató a esos dos probablemente enviará un nivel de élite jōnin la próxima vez. ¿Podrían honestamente estar listos para algo como esto ...?_

-tirt bajo mis pies Uzumaki! "

"¡¿Eso es un hecho ?!"

_**¡TORTAZO!**_

Una rápida palmada en la cabeza por cortesía de su sensei fue suficiente para silenciar a los adolescentes discutidores. Kakashi aclaró su pensamiento antes de hablar. "Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, Tazuna-san, tengo derecho a cancelar esta misión y regresar a la aldea con mis alumnos". Naruto fue a hablar solo para ser detenido por una mirada severa del hombre de cabello ceniciento. "Que eso suceda o no depende de usted. Necesitamos saber exactamente de qué o de quién lo estamos protegiendo. Este contrato no funcionará sin la confianza de ambas partes".

"Parece que ... no tengo más remedio que decirte", el experimentado albañil solo podía suspirar de derrota. El gato estaba fuera de la bolsa ahora, no es que no lo hubieran descubierto tarde o temprano. Solo esperaba que al menos pudieran haber regresado al pueblo primero. "Puede que tengas razón Kakashi-san. Esto podría estar más allá del alcance de tu misión original ..."


	9. Chapter 9

009

* * *

"¡Mierda, es enorme!"

"Jeje ... ¡eso es lo que ella dijo!"

Zero Two y Naruto se estremecieron por los golpes repentinos en sus respectivas cabezas. La roseta giró y dirigió una mirada fulminante al espantapájaros ofensor, que sostenía un periódico enrollado en la mano.

"Naruto, mantenlo bajo. Seremos detectados en poco tiempo si gritas así", advirtió Kakashi antes de volverse a Zero Two, sin estremecerse en lo más mínimo ante la mirada rencorosa que se dirigía a él. "Y dejas de habilitarlo".

"Honestamente, ¿de dónde sacan la energía?", Sakura se rió para sí mientras sacudía la cabeza hacia la excitable pareja. Sasuke simplemente se burló de sus payasadas y mantuvo sus ojos fijos hacia adelante, buscando cualquier asaltante escondido en la niebla.

Actualmente, el Equipo Siete estaba ocupando una pequeña balsa con destino a la Tierra de las Olas. La pequeña nación residía completamente en una isla, por lo que tuvieron que viajar allí en barco. La densa niebla que flotaba justo por encima de la superficie del río actuó como una cortina de humo para enmascarar su aproximación.

Acababan de pasar por el último proyecto de Tazuna, al que Naruto no pudo evitar mirar boquiabierto. El enorme puente se alzaba sobre la superficie del agua y, si tenía que adivinar, era casi tan ancho como su campo de entrenamiento. Era bastante difícil creer que la construcción apenas hubiera terminado un cuarto de camino.

Como resultado, un magnate naviero llamado Gatō fue el responsable de atacar a Tazuna. Al usar su empresa como un frente, comenzó a contrabandear todo tipo de contrabando e incluso tráfico de drogas. Tomó el control de las rutas de envío de las Olas y, durante el último año, creó un monopolio aislando al país del mundo exterior, evitando el transporte marítimo gratuito y convirtiéndolo en un país empobrecido y afectado por el hambre en el proceso.

Fue entonces cuando Tazuna se decidió a construir el puente. Si Wave Country se volviera a conectar al continente, la economía se estabilizaría, trayendo riqueza y prosperidad a la nación indigente una vez más. Eso, por supuesto, no le sentó muy bien a Gatō, quien ofreció una recompensa por el anciano. Fue entonces cuando Tazuna buscó la Hoja Oculta para protegerse. Desafortunadamente, Wave Country era tan pobre que incluso el mismo Daimyo se quedó sin dinero. Al carecer de los fondos adecuados, Tazuna se vio obligado a contratar al Equipo Siete con la falsa pretensión de protegerlo de los bandidos, lo que de hecho lo habría convertido en una misión de rango C. Kakashi había decidido simpatizar con el constructor del puente y aceptó continuar la misión, afirmando que el pago adecuado podría resolverse en una fecha posterior.

"Tazuna-san, parece que hemos pasado desapercibidos gracias a la niebla. Pronto llegaremos a la ciudad", dijo el barquero en voz baja.

"Ah, ya veo. Gracias de nuevo", asintió el anciano.

"Muy bien equipo", Kakashi habló, llamando la atención de sus cargos. "Estamos entrando en un territorio peligroso y desconocido. Nuestro trabajo es llevar a Tazuna-san a casa sano y salvo, preferiblemente de una pieza. ¿Alguna pregunta, comentario o inquietud?"

La mano de Naruto se levantó de inmediato.

"Eso no es trivial por naturaleza".

La mano de Naruto regresó lentamente a su lado.

"Bien. Asegúrate de tener los ojos bien abiertos y mantener la cabeza girada. Nunca se sabe cuándo atacará el enemigo de nuevo".

* * *

"¡Decir ah!" Naruto de repente exclamó y blandió un kunai de su funda. "No sirve de nada esconderse!"

Lanzó el cuchillo contra un arbusto cercano, sorprendiendo al grupo. Se hundió en el tronco de un árbol con un ruido sordo y el rubio se acercó cuidadosamente para inspeccionar su obra. En la base del árbol había un pequeño conejo blanco que temblaba de miedo, el kunai apenas había perdido la cabeza. "¿Esperar lo?"

El rubio fue rápidamente recompensado con otro golpe, cortesía de su sensei. "No vayas a poner nerviosos a todos innecesariamente. Todos estamos lo suficientemente nerviosos como están".

"¡No lo soy! ¡Realmente había alguien allí, ya sabes!" Naruto se quejó mientras se frotaba la llaga en la cabeza.

Ignorando los gritos del niño, la mirada de Kakashi cayó sobre la pequeña criatura. _"Es un conejo de nieve ... pero su pelaje solo se vuelve blanco en el invierno cuando hay poca luz solar"_ , analizó. Su único ojo visible comenzó a explorar lentamente los arbustos circundantes. _`` Eso solo puede significar que se crió en interiores sin luz solar, es más que probable que se use como sustitución. Supongo que eso significa que ya están aquí ..._

"Eres el peor cariño. Asustaste al pobre hasta la muerte", bromeó Zero Two.

"¡No quise hacerlo! Pero no estoy mintiendo, ¡realmente había alguien por allí, ya sabes!" Naruto insistió mientras trataba de consolar al asustado conejo.

"Sí, sí, estoy seguro de que-" Zero Two contuvo el aliento cuando notó que un gran objeto metálico se precipitaba hacia el grupo y aceleraba vertiginosamente. "¡TODOS ABAJO!"

"Hu-" Naruto gruñó cuando la roseta de repente se disparó hacia adelante y lo derribó al suelo. Sakura emuló la maniobra improvisada con Tazuna, mientras que Kakashi y Sasuke rápidamente saldremos del peligro. Naruto superó rápidamente su sensación de vértigo y miró el mechón de cabello rosado que cubría su pecho. "Gracias, realmente te debo una".

"Me debes bastantes cariño", bromeó Zero Two. "Pero aún no hemos salido del bosque", dijo sombríamente antes de mirar por encima del hombro. Naruto siguió su mirada y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. Incrustado en el tronco de un árbol había una gran espada en forma de cuchillo de carnicero. Era tan largo como un hombre adulto era alto y tenía dos cortes distintos en la hoja: un círculo cerca de la parte superior y uno semicircular cerca de la base. Hubo un destello de movimiento y apareció una figura en el mango, que era casi la mitad de la longitud de la hoja.

Era un hombre alto, musculoso, de piel grisácea clara y cabello negro y puntiagudo. Al igual que Kakashi, la mitad inferior de su rostro estaba completamente cubierta, solo con vendajes y llevaba una diadema de lado en un ángulo extraño. Estaba sin camisa, excepto por un cinturón negro que estaba envuelto alrededor de su torso. Llevaba pantalones grises, anchos y anchos, y calienta muñecas miméticas que se extendían hasta los codos con calientapiernas a juego.

"Ahora veo por qué los Demon Brothers no pudieron regresar. La infame Copia Ninja Kakashi, en persona", habló el hombre.

Kakashi dio un paso adelante con una expresión sombría. _'Reconozco esa espada. Lo que solo podría significar ..._

"Oi, ¿conoces a este monstruo sin cejas Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto preguntó mientras ayudaba a Zero Two a ponerse de pie.

Los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron al joven rubio. "Pensar que estarías arrastrando a un grupo de mocosos contigo".

"A quién llamas-"

Naruto se calló cuando Kakashi levantó su mano y su expresión severa al chico para que permaneciera así. "Mientras vivo y respiro, el único Momochi Zabuza. Este fue el último lugar donde esperaba encontrarme con el Demonio de la Niebla Oculta. La última vez que escuché que eras un ninja desaparecido", dijo Kakashi fríamente.

"Sí, eso suele suceder cuando intentas atentar contra la vida del Kage. Es una pena que nos hayamos quedado cortos", respondió Zabuza encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero basta con las bromas. Entregue el constructor para que pueda seguir mi camino".

"No puedo hacerlo, me temo. Mi equipo y yo fuimos contratados para escoltar a Tazuna-san a casa y mantenerlo a salvo". Kakashi refutó.

"¿Es eso así?" Zabuza se rió. "Y pensar que me contrataron para asegurarme de que nunca regresara. Vivo, eso es".

"Entonces parecería que estamos en un punto muerto".

"No por mucho tiempo."

Kakashi observó como el hombre corpulento comenzó a rodar los hombros. Parecía que no habría absolutamente escapatoria de esta pelea. "Ustedes se forman alrededor de Tazuna. Y no importa qué, no interfieran".

"¡Oh, vamos Kakashi-sensei! ¡Esto terminará en poco tiempo si todos trabajamos juntos, ya sabes!" Protestó Naruto.

"Será mejor que escuches a tu maestro", sonrió Zabuza, haciendo que el rubio se pusiera rígido. "No tengo tiempo para pequeños mocosos que fingen ser ninjas".

Naruto sintió que su sangre se enfriaba cuando Zabuza lo miró fijamente. Su mirada era intensa y emitía un aura siniestra, ninguna como la había sentido antes. _'¿Quién es este tipo ...?'_

_"Parece que no tengo otra opción que usar esto",_ pensó Kakashi solemnemente mientras daba un paso adelante y levantaba su banda para la cabeza. El Sharingan incrustado en su ojo izquierdo comenzó a brillar mientras giraba a la vida. "Seré tu oponente Zabuza".

"¿Oh? Ya estoy usando el Sharingan que veo. Me honras", se rió Zabuza con una leve reverencia. Sus palabras hicieron que Sasuke se congelara.

_'¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es posible!'_

Su sensei se giró para enfrentarlos, confirmando las palabras del pícaro. "Este tipo es peligroso. No decepciones a tus guardias". Se había ido su comportamiento distante habitual, reemplazado por un aire de sosiego. Era lo más serio que habían visto al hombre de cabello plateado desde que lo conocieron, incluso más que durante la prueba de la campana.

"¿Es eso así?" Zabuza sonrió. De repente brilló con su espada, poniendo al grupo de nins leaf en el borde. Reapareció momentos más tarde parado sobre la superficie de un río que corría paralelo a la carretera. Tenía una mano cerca de su pecho con la otra extendida muy por encima de su cabeza.

"Ya veremos sobre eso. **_Arte Ninja: Jutsu Hidden Mist_** ".

Zabuza desapareció de la vista cuando una fuerte neblina rodó en el área. Se reunió alrededor de los Leaf-nins, quienes tomaron posiciones defensivas. La niebla se hizo tan espesa que la visibilidad se hizo casi imposible.

"Maldita sea, no puedo ver nada, ¿sabes?" Exclamó Naruto.

"Ocho puntos ..." una voz incorpórea resonó a su alrededor. "Laringe, columna vertebral, pulmones, hígado, yugular, venas subclavias, riñones y corazón ... todos parecen igualmente prometedores".

"¡Ojos arriba!" Kakashi se calentó, quemando su chakra. La neblina acuosa se dispersó de inmediato, pero Zabuza todavía no se veía por ningún lado. "Es un maestro de la técnica de asesinato silencioso".

Los cuatro genin se formaron rápidamente alrededor del indefenso Tazuna con Naruto parado en el punto. "Tch ... se necesitará más que esto para asustarme, ¿sabes?"

Debajo de su valiente fachada, sintió una repentina sensación de temor. _'¡Esto es malo! Él podría fácilmente separarnos uno por uno antes de que nos demos cuenta. _El rubio se apresuró a sacudir esos pensamientos premonitorios de su cabeza. No importa cuán asustado haya estado, ahora no era el momento de perder el foco. Un momento de duda podría significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte en esta situación. Pero sintió que de repente se congelaba cuando una presencia apareció repentinamente detrás de él.

"Supongo que te mataré primero entonces".

Usando la cobertura de la niebla, Zabuza aterrizó en medio de su formación con su espada preparada para atacar. Una sonrisa cruzó sus rasgos mientras observamos los ojos del rubio ensancharse por el miedo. Sin darle oportunidad al niño de reaccionar, bajó su enorme espada sobre un sorprendido Naruto.

Kakashi parpadeó justo detrás de su alumno y lo apartó antes de interceptar el golpe con un kunai, para sorpresa de Zabuza. "Dije que me enfrentarías", entrecerró los ojos al hombre alto.

"Oh, no me he olvidado de ti, Kakashi", sonrió el Mist-nin. Los ojos del jōnin se abrieron cuando el cuerpo de Zabuza se licuó y cayó al suelo en un charco espeso.

"¡Ahora muere!"

La cara de Kakashi se puso en blanco cuando su cuerpo se partió por la mitad. Zabuza estaba detrás de él empuñando su espada con una expresión de satisfacción. Rápidamente se transformó en una de sorpresa cuando vio a su presa disolverse en un baño de agua. _'No me digas ... incluso con la niebla, ¡¿en realidad logró copiar mi clon de agua ?!'_

"Ríndete Zabuza," el verdadero Kakashi reapareció detrás del espadachín. Tenía un kunai dirigido a la parte posterior de su cabeza. "¡Se acabó!"

"Wow ... ¡eso fue increíble Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto lo miró boquiabierto.

"Muy inteligente Kakashi. Tu reputación te precede", sonrió Zabuza. "¡Pero no es suficiente!" Fue a patear, haciendo que el hombre de cabello plateado saltara hacia atrás. Se disparó hacia adelante a toda velocidad y atrapó a Kakashi por sorpresa con una fuerte patada frontal en el pecho. El Copy-nin gruñó cuando fue enviado volando hacia el río cercano.

Kakashi aterrizó en el agua con un chapuzón, pero rápidamente resurgió. _¿Qué pasa con esta agua? Es tan pesado '_ , pensó mientras luchaba por mantenerse a flote.

_**"¡Jutsu de la prisión de agua!"**_

La conmoción se registró en la cara de Kakashi cuando se encontró repentinamente encapsulado en una esfera de agua. Un chillido amenazante llegó a sus oídos y levantó la vista para ver a Zabuza parado sobre él con su brazo derecho metiéndose en la esfera.

"Parece que te atrapé. Esta prisión especial evita que te muevas, así que escapar es imposible. Podemos resolver nuestro asunto más tarde". Su atención se dirigió a los ninjas más jóvenes, que todavía estaban conmocionados por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos. "Pero primero, me ocuparé de tus pequeños mocosos. ¡ **_Water Clone Jutsu!_** "

Zabuza formó un cartel con su mano libre y el agua comenzó a agitarse a su lado. Se levantó y lentamente tomó una forma humanoide, formando una réplica exacta de Zabuza.

_'Mierda ... Él es aún más hábil de lo que pensaba',_ Kakashi apretó los dientes con frustración. "Ustedes cuatro, ¡saquen a Tazuna de aquí!" Le gritó a su equipo.

"¿Q-qué ...?" Sakura chilló.

"Nuestra misión es proteger a Tazuna-san. Con él sosteniéndome aquí, él tampoco puede moverse y solo puede controlar su clon de agua desde tan lejos". Explicó rápidamente, haciendo que el carcelero resoplara molesto. "¡Así que toma a Tazuna-san y huye lo más lejos posible!"

"No se puede hacer Kakashi-sensei", respondió Naruto.

"¡Maldición, Naruto ahora no es el momento para esto! ¡Te di una orden!" El hombre de cabello plateado ordenó.

"Pero ... fue una estupidez, ¿sabes?"

"Además ..." Zero Two habló. "¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que quienes violan las reglas son basura, pero cualquiera que abandone a un compañero es peor que eso?"

_'¡Por supuesto! ¡Ella elige **ahora** de todos los tiempos tomar en serio mis palabras!_

"Esa opción fue retirada de la mesa desde el momento en que te capturaron de todos modos", dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba su espada. Incluso si lograron escapar, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Zabuza se deshiciera de Kakashi y los persiguiera. La única opción que tenían ahora era liberar a su sensei. Y una vez que lo hicieran, se aseguraría de interrogar a Kakashi sobre ese Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo.

"Lo siento viejo," dijo Naruto, mirando por encima del hombro. "Tendrás que tener paciencia con nosotros por un momento mientras nos ocupamos de No-Brows allí".

"Bueno, no es que tenga muchas opciones en este momento", se rió nerviosamente Tazuna. A pesar de lo que dijo antes sobre todos ellos siendo mocosos, había llegado a admirar su tenacidad. "¡Asegúrate de darles el infierno!"

"Hombre, realmente estoy empezando a entusiasmarme ahora", Zero Two sonrió mientras se golpeaba el pulgar. "¡Strelitzia!" El arma adornada de Rosetta apareció en un destello de brillo y cayó en su mano.

"Sakura, toma al viejo y escóndete fuera de la vista". Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su propia espada. Fue un ninjato que Yugao una vez ejerció en sus años más jóvenes después de unirse por primera vez a la ANBU. Siendo él su primer y único alumno, ella ha insistido en pasárselo al joven rubio.

"No tienes que decirme dos veces", dijo Sakura mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Tazuna. Una de las primeras cosas de las que se dio cuenta después de la formación de su equipo fue que carecía severamente de destrezas de combate en comparación con sus compañeros de equipo. Simplemente no tenía el mismo instinto de batalla como ellos todavía, pero estaba llegando lentamente con un poco de ayuda de Zero Two. "Ustedes tengan cuidado allá afuera. ¡Si alguno de ustedes muere, los mataré yo mismo!"

"Sí, sí, digas lo que digas Pinky," Zero Two sonrió. "Solo asegúrate de no quedar atrapado en el fuego cruzado".

El pinkette suspiró, finalmente llegó a un acuerdo con el apodo que le asignó la niña mayor mientras formaba el signo del tigre con las manos. **_"¡Camaleón Jutsu!" _**Tanto Sakura como Tazuna parecieron desaparecer y sus presencias se borraron por completo.

En su tiempo libre, a Sakura le gustaba visitar la biblioteca de vez en cuando y tenía una razón aún mayor ahora que era una shinobi en toda regla. Ahora se le permitía acceder a la sección restringida de Shinobi, que estaba llena de todo tipo de pergaminos que contenían varias técnicas. El camaleón jutsu era uno de los que había aprendido y era bastante fácil de aprender dado su excepcional control de chakra. Permite al usuario controlar cómo se refleja la luz alrededor de su cuerpo con inflexiones de chakra. Supuestamente, la técnica también borró el aroma del usuario. El único inconveniente era que sus reservas de chakra eran bastante pequeñas, por lo que solo podía mantener la técnica durante aproximadamente diez minutos.

Cuando ya no podía sentir a ninguno de ellos, Zero Two se volvió para mirar a Zabuza. "Tú, el que no tiene cejas", ella giró su mirada y lo apuntó. "Tose al espantapájaros. No podemos pagar sin él".

_'Wow solo wow. Al menos algo la ha motivado, '_ Kakashi criticó. Era una regla habitual que el dinero ganado de las misiones no se entregue hasta que el líder de la misión entregue un informe, ya sea escrito o verbalmente.

"Tch ... sigo jugando a ser un ninja. Qué broma", resopló el clon. "No puedes ser considerado un verdadero ninja hasta que caminas por la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte de forma regular", dijo mientras una densa niebla se arrastraba por la zona. Los tres adolescentes se pusieron de espaldas el uno al otro, cada uno escaneando la neblina acuosa en busca de alguna señal del ninja desaparecido. Naruto de repente se encontró volando hacia atrás y se estrelló contra un árbol. "¡Eres un montón de mocosos buenos para nada!" El clon apareció a la vista.

"¡Querido!"

Zero Two se volvió hacia el hombre y arremetió con su lanza. El clon esquivó el ataque, tropezando a la chica con una patada baja como lo hizo. El cargo de Sasuke fue detenido por el rosetón que chocó contra él y ambos adolescentes fueron arrojados al suelo.

El clon saltó de repente, esquivando una lluvia de shuriken. Naruto cayó del cielo bajando su espada sobre la cabeza del clon. Pero se desvió fácilmente cuando el doppelgänger desenvainó su propia espada en un movimiento rápido y fluido.

"¿Te crees un chico espadachín?" El clon gruñó.

"Algo así", se rió Naruto nerviosamente, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar los nervios que le subían por la espalda.

"Te paras ante uno de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla Oculta, portador de Kubikiribōchō. Te mostraré la verdadera desesperación".

Naruto hizo girar la cuchilla corta en su mano antes de cargar hacia adelante. "¡Te mostraré lo que sucede cuando me subestimes!" El rubio se convirtió en ocho y convergió en el doble de Zabuza. La mitad de los clones de sombra de Naruto fueron diezmados en un instante por la espada masiva, tipo Zweihänder, haciendo que el humo nublara el aire de su dispersión. Sasuke salió del smog con su espada lista para atacar. El verdadero Naruto voló en círculos desde atrás, acercándose para un ataque de pinza.

Los genin fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando el clon giró en su lugar, usando Kubikiribōchō para generar un fuerte torbellino a su alrededor que derribó a los niños. Sus ojos se clavaron en el todavía recuperado Naruto y sonrió maliciosamente.

"¡Tiempo De morir!"

El clon comenzó a enrollar una barra para cortar la defensa rubia por la mitad solo para que el impulso de la espada se detuviera inesperadamente. Su cabeza giró y vio un glaive alto incrustado en la tierra. Fue atrapado en el hueco circular cerca de la punta de la cuchilla de Kubikiribōchō, bloqueando la espada gigante en su lugar.

"Que-"

"¡Conozca su lugar!" Zero Two ladró cuando ella metió el pie en el costado del clon y lo envió tambaleándose.

_**"¡Estilo fuego jutsu Bola de fuego!"**_

El clon se enderezó rápidamente y una expresión de sorpresa cruzó sus rasgos al ver una atronadora bola de llamas que se precipitaba hacia él. "¡Ja! ¡Se mojaron los mocosos! _**Estilo de agua: ¡Pared de formación de agua!**_ " El agua surgió del río y levantó una barricada que interceptó la masa de llamas, impregnando el camino con una niebla de vapor.

"Mierda ... este tipo es el verdadero negocio", Naruto escupió una gota de sangre.

"Es fuerte e incluso con esa espada gigante, es increíblemente muy rápido", dijo Zero Two. Balanceó Kubikiribōchō con facilidad, como si fuera más ligero que una pluma.

"Y ese es solo su clon", murmuró Sasuke. "Tenemos que encontrar una manera de sacar a Kakashi-sensei de esa burbuja".

"El Espantapájaros dijo que tenía que quedarse allí para mantener su jutsu. Así que solo tenemos que hacer que No-Brows se mueva. La pregunta es cómo ..." reflexionó Zero Two. Incluso si fuera solo un clon, era tan fuerte como el original e indudablemente frustraría cualquier intento que hicieran sobre el cuerpo real del hombre.

"¡Lo tengo!" Naruto exclamó con un chasquido de dedos. Echó los brazos sobre los hombros de sus compañeros y los acercó a un pequeño grupo. "Ok, recuerda cómo durante la prueba de la campana ..."

* * *

"Debo dártelo, Kakashi. Ese es un grupo interesante de mocosos que tienes allí", sonrió Zabuza. "Me sorprende que todavía estén vivos".

"Oh, estoy seguro de que aún no te han sorprendido", suspiró derrotado The Copy-nin. _"Honestamente, desobedecer una orden directa como esa". _Se sintió halagado de que realmente tomaran en serio sus palabras, pero no quería que desperdiciaran sus vidas solo para salvarlo. _'Dios, espero que no hagan nada aún más imprudente ...'_

* * *

"Eso ... en realidad podría funcionar", Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido.

"¡Por supuesto que lo hará!" Sonrió Naruto. "Es mi idea después de todo. ¡Todavía no he tenido una mala, ya sabes!"

"Bueno, ¿qué hay de esa vez?"

"Cero dos por favor!" Exclamó Naruto mientras le tapaba la boca con las manos. Estaba bastante nervioso y sus mejillas tenían un tono rosado. "¡E-acordamos nunca volver a mencionar eso!"

"Solo digo," Zero Two se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. "Solo tú podrías pensar en algo tan loco".

"Mira, tenemos que actuar rápido", dijo Naruto, ansioso por cambiar de tema. En sus periféricos vio al clon de Zabuza conjurar otro Kubikiribōchō falso usando las partículas de agua calentadas en el aire. "Ponte en posición Zero Two y espera mi señal".

"¡Roger ese querido ~!" La roseta guiñó un ojo antes de saltar.

"Muy bien Sasuke, sigue mi ejemplo. Crearé una apertura".

"Tch ... solo por esta vez".

El clon del agua escuchó una serie de gritos y se volvió para enfrentarse a una horda de rubias que avanzaban por el camino. "Hn ... eres increíblemente valiente o increíblemente estúpido. ¡Bien, ven a mí!" Naruto y su pequeño ejército de clones de sombras soltaron un grito de guerra antes de lanzarse hacia el doppelgänger en un esfuerzo por atraparlo debajo de sus cuerpos. "¡Qué ingenuo!" Agarrando el mango con ambas manos, giró a Kubikiribōchō en un amplio arco, generando otra onda de choque que destruyó el montón de rubios. "¿Realmente adelgazaste-"

_**"¡Demon Wind Shuriken!"**_

Los ojos de Doppelgänger se dispararon hacia el cielo y vieron a Sasuke en el aire. En su mano sostenía una gran fuma shuriken plegable de cuatro palas. Con un poderoso tirón, el Uchiha lanzó el proyectil ampliado. Navegó sobre la cabeza del doppelgänger e hizo una línea recta hacia el cuerpo real de Zabuza.

"Atacarme con la esperanza de que moverá mi mano. Una buena estrategia", comentó el pícaro-nin. Zabuza agarró sin esfuerzo el arma del aire con una sonrisa. Sus ojos pronto se entrecerraron cuando notó una segunda fuma shuriken corriendo hacia él. _'Ya veo ... escondió este a la sombra del primero. Inteligente.'_

Con ambas manos ocupadas y poco tiempo para reaccionar, Zabuza hizo lo único que pudo en ese momento. Cuando el shuriken se acercó, saltó en el último segundo y voló justo debajo de él. _¡Pero no lo suficientemente inteligente!_

Escuchó un claro estallido detrás de él y miró por encima del hombro, con los ojos saltones de desconcierto. Volando sobre la superficie del agua estaba un sonriente Naruto con un kunai en la mano. "¡Te tengo ahora!" Gritó mientras arrojaba el cuchillo a la cabeza de Zabuza. Apretando los dientes y soltando un gruñido enojado, Zabuza usó el fuma shuriken y colocó una de las grandes cuchillas detrás de su cabeza. El kunai rebotó en su superficie y fue lanzado al aire.

"Simplemente no sabes cuándo rendirte, ¿verdad?" Rugió Zabuza. Hubo otro chasquido justo encima de él que alertó al espadachín. Él arremetió con el shuriken gigante solo para que le atrapara la muñeca.

Naruto estaba flotando ligeramente por encima de Zabuza, sosteniendo firmemente su brazo libre en su lugar. "¡Tienes razón, no! Así que puedes rendirte ..." Una raya carmesí cruzó por los ojos del rubio mientras empujaba su pie hacia abajo. "¡En mí rindiéndome!" Naruto pisoteó la clavícula de Zabuza con gran fuerza, haciendo que el puntal se rompiera. El cuerpo entero del hombre de cabello oscuro se quedó flácido y su otra mano cayó a su lado, causando que la esfera de agua que aprisionaba a Kakashi se derrumbara. Sin detenerse, Naruto usó el sorprendido cuello de Zabuza como trampolín y se apartó. "¡Ahora cero dos!"

Casi de inmediato, la roseta apareció, deslizándose hasta detenerse justo frente a Zabuza. Tenía a Strelitzia levantada sobre su hombro con ambas manos agarrando la base como si fuera un garrote. "¡Batir!" Ella gritó con una sonrisa maníaca. Reuniendo una pizca de su fuerza que pudo e incluso yendo tan lejos como para canalizar chakra a través de sus brazos, Zero Two golpeó a Strelitzia en el pecho de Zabuza, golpeándolo con el lado plano de su espada. Su caja torácica se hizo añicos con un estruendo atronador y el hombre indefenso fue lanzado a través del río como una muñeca de trapo. La forma inconsciente de Zabuza se estrelló contra un árbol al otro lado y se aferró sin fuerzas a una de sus ramas.

"¡Hagámoslo Sasuke!"

"¡Deja de ordenarme!"

Ambos adolescentes comenzaron a formar signos con las manos mientras respiraban profundamente.

_**"Estilo de fuego: Dragon Flame Bullet!"**_

_**"Estilo de viento: fuerza implacable"**_

Un gran dragón forjado de llamas rugió desde Sasuke mientras un viento de huracán brotaba de Naruto. Los dos ataques se fusionaron con un poderoso rugido y atravesaron el agua hacia el comatoso Zabuza. Justo cuando el dragón en llamas estaba a punto de devorar a su presa, un alto bloque de hielo se levantó frente al árbol. La potente bola de fuego se estrelló contra el baluarte congelado, enviando agua, humo y fragmentos de hielo a todas partes.

"¿Esperar lo?" Naruto farfulló.

El Leaf-nin miró con cautela al otro lado del río, esperando que la neblina se dispersara. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, notaron que el cuerpo de Zabuza no se veía por ninguna parte.

"¿Lo ... lo atrapamos?"

"¡No seas estúpido! ¡Es obvio que tiene un cómplice!" Sasuke le espetó a su compañero de equipo.

Una mancha rosada se estrelló contra la parte trasera de Naruto, casi sacándolo del equilibrio. "¡Buen trabajo, querida ~! ¡Tu plan funcionó!" Zero Two brillaba mientras se aferraba al rubio, frotando cariñosamente su mejilla contra la suya. "Y ese jutsu fue totalmente increíble, ¿sabes?"

"Bueno, _soy_ bastante increíble, ¿sabes?"

Mientras intentaba aprender el _"Estilo del viento: gran avance"_ , uno de los pocos jutsu ofensivos que Asuma tenía para ofrecer, hubo un pequeño contratiempo. Naruto se había frustrado y terminó por sobrecargar accidentalmente la técnica con chakra. Cuando trató de recuperar el control, terminó concentrando la furiosa tormenta en una explosión mucho más destructiva. Después de eso, el rubio había pasado dos días tratando de replicar su error que condujo a la creación de un nuevo jutsu.

Sakura apareció tropezando a la vista con una Tazuna exasperada que la seguía no muy lejos. "¡Mierda, muchachos! ¡Eso fue increíble!"

Mientras Sakura brotaba de sus compañeros de equipo, con los dos más excitantes disfrutando de la ovación, Kakashi solo podía mirar a sus estudiantes con asombro. _'Ellos ... en realidad lo hicieron',_ asumir un ninja perdido, y mucho menos ganar contra uno, no fue una hazaña pequeña para un genin. Y a través de sus esfuerzos combinados y trabajo en equipo, él mismo había derrotado al infame Demonio de la Niebla Oculta. _'Ciertamente están creciendo en sus roles. Supongo que ya no puedo llamarlos lindos._

Kakashi se bajó la diadema y lentamente se acercó al grupo de adolescentes revoltosos. "Muy bien equipo, tranquilízate. Necesitamos avanzar, no es seguro. Necesitamos llevar a Tazuna-san a casa lo antes posible".

"Pero Kakashi-sensei, ¡No-Brows se escapó, ya sabes!" Naruto señaló.

"Tienes razón. Parece estar trabajando con alguien más. No sabemos cuántos de ellos hay exactamente por qué necesitamos salir de aquí para poder planificar nuestro próximo movimiento". el jōnin respondió con naturalidad. "Así que todos descansen. Partimos en cinco".

"¡Sí señor!" todos los genin sonaban.

Con un profundo suspiro, Kakashi buscó en su bolsa y sacó su libro naranja característico. _'Definitivamente no fue la última vez que veremos al Demon. Tengo que asegurarme de que estamos mejor preparados la próxima vez._

"¡Estás celoso de que mi plan funcionó!"

"¡No te hace menos estúpido!"

"¡Tu terco culo!"

"¡Idiota Deadlast!"

"¿Por qué salí de-"

"¡Sí, muéstrales quién es el jefe Darling ~!"

"No otra vez ustedes ... ¡y no los alienten con Zero Two!"

Otro suspiro escapó del hombre de cabello plateado mientras miraba hacia el cielo nublado. _'Esto realmente es karma ... ¿no es Minato-sensei?'._


	10. Chapter 10

_**010**_

* * *

"Um ... ¿a dónde vamos exactamente?" Sakura preguntó mientras observaba su entorno.

"¿Quieres comer bien? Tenemos que parar y recoger algunas cosas para la cena". Tazuna dijo con indiferencia mientras caminaba por el camino.

"No parece que haya mucho que" recoger "por aquí ..." comentó Zero Two.

Actualmente, los tres se abrían paso por la aldea de Tazuna. El sol apenas comenzaba a caer debajo del horizonte, proyectando un resplandor anaranjado sobre la tierra. Tazuna había estado trabajando en su puente todo el día mientras las dos chicas de cabello rosado habían sido asignadas para vigilarlo. Kakashi estaba ocupado entrenando a Naruto y Sasuke, por lo que dependía de la kunoichi mantener al constructor del puente a salvo de daños.

Habían pasado cinco días desde su encuentro con Zabuza y su llegada a Wave Village. Con la amenaza del Espadachín todavía por ahí, Kakashi había sometido a sus alumnos a un entrenamiento de último minuto para prepararse mejor para su próximo encuentro. Para Naruto, tenía al rubio trabajando para dividir una roca usando nada más que su chakra del viento. Naruto había podido realizar fácilmente una tarea así con una pequeña piedra, pero un objeto de mayor masa resultó ser más difícil. En cuanto a Sasuke, Kakashi lo hizo trabajar para mejorar su competencia con su Sharingan. Entonces hizo que Naruto convocara a un grupo de clones de sombra para rodear al Uchiha y bombardearlo con kunai embotado. Esto funcionaría para agudizar los reflejos del niño y al mismo tiempo aumentar su velocidad. Naruto estaba demasiado ansioso por ayudar a su compañero de equipo de cabello negro. Finalmente, estaba Sakura, que seguía trabajando con Zero Two para mejorar su taijutsu. Kakashi lo había configurado para que pudieran trabajar en rotaciones, con un par vigilando a Tazuna durante el día y el otro entrenando con Kakashi.

Tazuna condujo a las dos chicas a una pequeña choza donde ofreció un pequeño saludo al dueño. "Tomaré lo de siempre".

"Claro, Tazuna-san. ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa?"

"Oh, ya sabes ... lo mismo de siempre".

Mientras Tazuna conversaba con el hombre, Sakura miró alrededor de la pequeña cabaña con una expresión sombría. '¿Cómo puede alguien llamar a esto una tienda ...?' Los estantes estériles, salvo por unas pocas verduras, que estaban demasiado secas y arrugadas para proporcionar una buena comida. Sintió un ligero roce en su espalda y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Sakura giró sobre sus talones y vio a un hombre que buscaba la mochila atada a su cintura. "¡Pervertido!"

"¡Espera no!" El hombre levantó las manos en defensa. "No es lo que tu-"

"¡Shannarō!"

Sakura clavó su puño en la cara del hombre y lo envió tambaleándose, haciendo que Zero Two dejara escapar un silbido. "Creo que fue unos buenos diez metros. Impresionante", comentó en la pantalla del pinkette humeante. Sintió un tirón en su arco y miró hacia abajo para ver a un niño pequeño. Tenía un mechón enredado de cabello castaño desordenado que le recordaba al de Naruto.

"¿Puedo, por favor?" preguntó tímidamente, señalando hacia la caja de pocky en su mano.

"Bueno, ¿no eres preciosa?" Zero Two sonrió. "No veo por qué no". Sacó una oblea del pequeño recipiente y se la entregó al niño. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa, haciendo que la roseta reflejara su expresión.

"Muchas gracias señora!"

"Oh, por favor, me estás haciendo sentir viejo", dijo Zero Two mientras le revolvía el pelo. "Ahora corre", ella alejó al niño. Lanzó una última sonrisa con dientes antes de desaparecer en un callejón cercano.

"Así ha sido desde que apareció Gato ..."

La cabeza de Zero Two giró y vio a Tazuna de pie junto a ella, con una expresión sombría grabada en su rostro marchito. "Los niños sufren y los adultos tienen demasiado miedo de hacerle frente. Es por eso que tenemos que terminar el puente. Traerá el comercio y el comercio a esta tierra. Pero lo más importante de todo, se convertirá en un símbolo de coraje "Uno que restaurará el espíritu de nuestro pueblo", dijo con resolución.

"Si podemos completar el puente ... esta ciudad finalmente volverá a ser como era. Y entonces ... solo tal vez ... todos comenzarán a regresar ..."

"Ya veo ..." Zero Two asintió. En este momento, Tazuna le recordó mucho a Naruto. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por sus ideales y las personas que le importaban. Incluso yendo tan lejos como para pedir ayuda a un pueblo shinobi con falsas pretensiones. Tazuna era áspero por los bordes y un borracho obsesivo, pero se preocupaba mucho por sus seres queridos y por eso al menos podía respetar su resolución. "Sabes, para un borracho soñoliento, no eres tan mal viejo".

"¡Hey! ¿Qué es eso?"

"Asegúrate de terminarlo".

"¿Eh?"

"El puente", aclaró Zero Two. "Mantendremos a Gato y sus matones fuera de tu espalda, así que asegúrate de terminarlo. Simplemente no sufras un ataque al corazón contra nosotros", dijo con desdén antes de alejarse.

"Honestamente ..." Tazuna sonrió mientras sacudía su cabeza. "Los niños en estos días no respetan a sus mayores".

"En realidad, Zero Two no tiene mucho respeto por nadie realmente. Excepto tal vez Naruto", se rió Sakura. "Zero Two es despreocupado, presumido y extremadamente seguro de sí mismo. Ella apenas se preocupa por el bienestar de los demás, así que toma sus palabras como un signo de buena fe. Supón que tenemos que agradecer a Naruto por eso. Sabes, el rubio con - "

"¡Sé que sé!" Los hombros de Tazuna se hundieron cuando dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. Ciertamente estaban decididos a asegurarse de que no cumpliera con el comentario que hizo contra su compañero de equipo. "Volvamos a casa ya. No sé sobre ti pero me muero de hambre".

* * *

"Er ... me disculpo por su falta de modales ..."

"No, no, está bien realmente", Tazuna agitó las manos. "Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que tuvimos una comida tan grande con los invitados. De hecho, es bastante divertido".

Sus palabras no hicieron mucho para cambiar la expresión claramente avergonzada de Kakashi. Actualmente estaban acurrucados alrededor de una pequeña mesa en la casa del constructor de puentes comiendo una comida modesta preparada por Tsunami, su hija. Naruto y Sasuke, en su típica exuberancia, estaban devorando su comida de la manera más desagradable. Zero Two, como era de esperar, había traído un tarro lleno de miel y lo usó para empapar su propio plato. El único de sus alumnos que mostraba alguna forma de decencia era Sakura, que ya había terminado de comer.

"Segundos por favor!"

Naruto y Sasuke, habiendo hablado al mismo tiempo, se miraron el uno al otro. La tensión entre ellos era tan espesa que Kakashi podría haber jurado que vio chispas disparando de sus ojos. Eso fue hasta que ambos amordazaron visiblemente y sus caras se drenaron de todo color. Ambos muchachos se llevaron una mano a la boca antes de doblarse y expulsar el contenido de sus estómagos al suelo. Kakashi suspiró una vez más, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una Sakura furiosa apareció entre los dos hombres y golpeó sus cabezas juntas, provocando un chillido de Zero Two.

"¡No comas tanto si vas a escupirlo de nuevo!"

"¡Ja! Obtuviste un pase esta vez Pinky porque era divertido. ¡No pensé que tenías en ti poner las manos sobre el Príncipe Angst. Es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que lo sientas despierto!" Zero Two se burló. No fue hasta ese momento que la mente de Sakura comenzó a procesar exactamente lo que acababa de hacer. Sus ojos se dispararon de un lado a otro entre el gruñido dúo antes de finalmente descansar sobre Sasuke. La cara de la pinkette se tiñó lentamente cada tono de rojo conocido y ella comenzó a balbucear incoherentemente.

"Necesito la energía para poder volver al entrenamiento", gruñó Naruto mientras lentamente se sentaba en su silla. "¡Es solo cuestión de tiempo que deje a Sasuke en el polvo!"

"¡Como si eso sucediera, perdedor de muerte cerebral!"

"¡Te golpearé ahora mismo!"

"¡Me gustaría verte intentarlo!"

"¡De todas formas todos morirán!"

La sala quedó en silencio y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el ocupante más pequeño. Era un muchacho joven con el pelo negro y puntiagudo vestido con un mono verde con una camisa amarilla y un simple par de sandalias.

"¡Inari!" Tsunami le espetó al niño. "¡No hables así a nuestros invitados!"

"¡Bueno, es verdad! Todo este entrenamiento que están haciendo no hará la diferencia. ¡Cualquiera que se interponga en el camino de Gato simplemente morirá! ¡Eso es lo que sucede cuando tratas de ser un héroe", gritó el niño.

"Bueno, no sé sobre héroes, pero creo que somos más que suficientes para detener la operación de ese bastardo", respondió Naruto.

"¡Gato tiene todo un ejército! ¡Te derrotarán y destruirán!" Inari gruñó. "No importa cuán genial creas que eres o cuánto esfuerzo realices, no significa nada. ¡Los fuertes siempre ganan y los débiles siempre pierden!"

Naruto miró al chico más joven, observando cómo la tristeza acosaba en sus ojos. La noche anterior a Tazuna los había contado sobre el pasado problemático de su familia. Unos años antes, había un pescador viajero llamado Kaiza que salvó a Inari de ahogarse un día. Como nunca conoció a su padre biológico, el niño inmediatamente se encariñó con él y Kaiza asumió un papel paternal en la vida de Inari, incluso se hizo cercano al Tsunami y finalmente se casó con ella. También salvó la ciudad durante una inundación y se hizo conocido como un héroe para la gente. Cuando Gatō se hizo cargo de la Tierra de las Olas, Kaiza intentó detenerlo, pero Gatō decidió usar al hombre para asustar a cualquiera que esperara enfrentarse a él. Sus guardaespaldas cortaron los brazos de Kaiza y lo ejecutaron en público, asustando a Inari, que solo podía mirar impotente. De acuerdo con Tazuna, La muerte de su padre lo había afectado inmensamente. Se puso triste y enojado, con poca esperanza u optimismo. Culpó a Kaiza por lo que había sucedido, creyendo que él, al morir, había roto su promesa de proteger la tierra.

"Tch ... habla por ti mismo niño. No soy como tú", Naruto se alejó del niño, agitando su mano despectivamente.

"¡Solo cállate ya! ¡Mirarte me pone enfermo!"

"Nada que no haya escuchado antes".

"Todo lo que haces es sentarte, reír y burlarte. ¿Qué sabes sobre el dolor y el sufrimiento?" Inari reprendió al niño mayor. Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse.

Zero Two estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Naruto ayudó a levantar su mano en respuesta, lo que provocó que la roseta la mirara incrédula. Sin su diadema para sostener su cabello en su lugar, cayó sobre su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos. "Tiene razón, ya sabes. Alguien como yo no podría entender", se rió Naruto secamente. Se levantó de su silla y dejó tranquilamente sus utensilios sobre la mesa antes de girarse para irse. "Tengo que volver a entrenar".

"Querida, wai-"

Naruto se alejó, dejando que las palabras de Zero Two cayeran en oídos sordos. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Inari, dirigiéndose hacia el niño lloriqueando con una mirada penetrante. "Oi ... mocoso. El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, ya sabes. No hemos venido aquí para participar en tu fiesta de lástima".

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"Mírate, lloriqueando y lloriqueando como una víctima desventurada. ¡Puedes sentarte esperando la muerte como el cobarde que eres!" la roseta ladró.

"¡Cero dos!" Sakura le espetó a su compañera de equipo. "¡¿Qué te pasa ?! ¡No puedes decirle algo así a un niño pequeño!"

"Tch ... lo que sea". la chica con cuernos se burló. "Él quiere hablar como un hombre, entonces lo trataré como tal. Tengo que ir a buscar a mi querido", se burló ella antes de teletransportarse. Al mismo tiempo, Inari saltó de su asiento y salió corriendo de la habitación, las lágrimas fluían libremente de sus ojos. Tazuna suspiró profundamente mientras veía a Tsunami perseguir a su hijo.

"Bueno, entonces ... todas las cosas buenas deben terminar, supongo", dijo solemnemente mientras se servía otro trago. "Pido disculpas por mi nieto. Es solo como han sido las cosas últimamente, todos han perdido la esperanza. Los demás también comparten su sentimiento. Pero es solo cuestión de tiempo. Solo necesito unos días más y el puente lo hará. estar completo ... "

"No te preocupes Tazuna-san," Kakashi lo tranquilizó. "Lo mantendremos a salvo de daños hasta entonces".

"Sabes ... he tenido la intención de pedir un tiempo ahora. ¿Por qué exactamente te quedaste?" Tazuna preguntó, incitando al hombre de cabello ceniciento a levantar una ceja.

"¿Hm?"

"Te mentí sobre la misión, y aun así decidiste ayudarnos. ¿Por qué?"

"Es realmente simple", Kakashi se encogió de hombros. "Los que se desvían del camino de la justicia no tienen coraje. Pero bajo el ala de un líder fuerte, la cobardía no puede sobrevivir". Sus palabras dejaron al anciano perplejo.

"¿eh?"

"Es una enseñanza del Primer Hokage". Kakashi aclaró. "Y mientras estoy en eso, acepte una disculpa en nombre de mis alumnos. Parece que las palabras de su nieto resonaron con ellos, desfavorablemente, así que me temo".

"¿Qué quieres decir con Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura preguntó, su interés despertó.

"Ya ves, Naruto y Zero dos se parecían mucho a Inari cuando crecían. Nunca tuvieron un padre o una madre. No tenían amigos tampoco. Estuvieron completamente solos hasta que se encontraron, y incluso eso no duró mucho. Hasta el mes pasado, habían estado separados por la fuerza durante casi una década ".

"Eso ... eso suena horrible", exclamó Sakura, llevándose una mano a la boca. Los ojos de Tazuna se abrieron sorprendidos mientras Sasuke no daba una reacción externa.

"Sin embargo, nunca los he visto enfurruñarse, ser tímidos o llorar por sus circunstancias", continuó Kakashi. "Naruto siempre está ansioso y quiere ser reconocido por alguien. Por razones que escapan a su control, no es la persona más querida en nuestro pueblo y su sueño es ser respetado por todos. Algo por lo que estoy dispuesto a apostar que incluso arriesgaría su vida. Zero Two, por otro lado, no le importa nada por el estilo. Ella quiere la aceptación de la persona que más admira en el mundo, el propio Naruto. Me atrevo a decir que haría cualquier cosa por él. Con todos esos años de diferencia, fue el catalizador que llevó a una niña mansa a convertirse en la guerrera fuerte y orgullosa que ves hoy ".

"Ciertamente ... parece que han pasado por mucho", comentó Tazuna.

"Diré ..." Sakura exhaló.

"Puede que todavía sea joven, pero Zero Two sabe lo que significa ser realmente fuerte. Supongo que finalmente se cansó de llorar y decidió hacer algo al respecto. Sus palabras, por duras que fueran, probablemente es algo que le dijeron ella misma una y otra vez en el pasado ". Kakashi razonó. "Pero no dejes que su descarado exterior te engañe, ella tiene un corazón amable. Algo que sin duda tenemos que agradecerle a nuestro ninja residente de cabeza hueca", se rió entre dientes.

"¿Qué quieres decir por razones más allá de su control?" Sasuke de repente habló. Cuando lo pensó, todos los adultos en la aldea parecían resentirse con Naruto por alguna razón u otra. Lo había notado un par de veces a lo largo de los años, pero siempre lo atribuyó a que la rubia solo era un dolor en el culo y molestaba a todos. Pero las palabras de su sensei le hacían creer diferente ahora.

'Tch ... deja que Sasuke se dé cuenta. Realmente necesito ser más cuidadoso con mis palabras, 'Kakashi se maldijo mentalmente. El joven Uchiha se perfilaba para ser tan afilado como su hermano. "No tengo libertad para decirlo. Si Naruto decide revelarte esa información, entonces no puedo detenerlo".

"Ya veo ..." respondió Sasuke uniformemente. Ahora estaba seguro de que había más en su compañero de equipo de cabello rubio de lo que parece. Naruto podría ser una molestia a veces, pero nada sobre el chico lo hizo parecer tan malvado como todos parecían pensar que era. Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera. "Voy a dar un paseo".

* * *

Naruto se abrió paso silenciosamente por el bosque oscuro, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. El entrenamiento de Kakashi del día anterior lo había dejado agotado, pero después de escuchar las palabras de Inari, no podía quedarse quieto ahora. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía culpar al niño por sentirse así. Había estado allí él mismo después de todo. Sin embargo, la única diferencia era que él realmente tenía el poder de resistir. Había dejado de llorar hace mucho tiempo y había prometido no volver a sentirse tan indefenso como nunca. _'Solo espera ... la próxima vez que vea a Zabuza seguramente le patearé el trasero. ¡Entonces sacaremos a Gato y su matón de este país para siempre!_

El rubio se abrió paso entre los arbustos y se encontró en un pequeño claro, aunque no estaba solo. Había una niña, más o menos de su edad si tenía que adivinar, arrodillada en un parche de flores. Tenía el pelo negro largo y sedoso que le caía sueltamente sobre los hombros. Llevaba un kimono rosa sin mangas, con bordes rojo pálido y decorado con pequeños remolinos de color ciruela. Alrededor de su cintura había un simple obi blanco atado en un lazo, y sus pies estaban cubiertos por un par de sandalias de color marrón claro con correas oscuras. Al escuchar a Naruto emerger de los árboles, se congeló de miedo. Esto llevó al rubio a agitar sus manos de una manera plácida.

"¡Vaya! No quise asustarte, señorita. No esperaba ver a nadie más a una hora tan tarde".

"Estoy recogiendo hierbas ..." La chica habló, mirándolo con cautela.

"¿Hierbas?" Fue entonces cuando notó la pequeña canasta tejida sentada a su lado.

"Sí. Para curar heridas y cosas así".

"¿Hay alguien en problemas?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Ya no. Mi padre fue atacado por un grupo de ninjas rebeldes hace unos días. Vine a recoger más hierbas para ayudarlo con su recuperación", explicó.

"Eso suena terrible ... ¿necesitas ayuda?" la rubia preguntó.

"No, gracias, ya casi termino". la niña se negó.

"Bueno ... ¿necesitas que alguien te acompañe a casa? Debe ser terriblemente peligroso en estas partes, especialmente a esta hora. Podrías lastimarte".

"¿No deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo?"

"¿Yo? Estaré bien", agitó Naruto despectivamente. "Estoy terminando algo de entrenamiento".

"Hmm ..." la cabeza de la chica se inclinó hacia un lado. "¿Podría ser que ... eres un ninja o algo así? ¿O esa diadema es solo una declaración de moda?" Hizo un gesto hacia la tira de tela que se extendía del bolsillo del rubio.

"Oh, ¿te diste cuenta de eso?" Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su diadema. "Sí, soy un ninja bien. ¡El más genial!" él sonrió.

"¡Oh wow! Debes ser realmente genial", exclamó la chica.

"Weeellll ... no quiero sonar mi propia bocina, pero _soy_ bastante impresionante", el rubio se frotó la nariz altivamente.

"Si ese es el caso ... ¿por qué estás entrenando entonces?" la chica preguntó.

"Para fortalecerse, por supuesto". Naruto respondió, como si fuera el hecho más conocido del mundo.

"Te ves lo suficientemente fuerte para mí", la chica inclinó la cabeza una vez más, ganándose un pequeño sonrojo del chico intrépido.

"¡Ojalá! Todavía tengo un largo camino, así que ve. ¡Tengo que seguir practicando hasta que me fortalezca aún más!" Naruto apretó el puño con entusiasmo.

"¿Pero por qué es tan importante para ti?"

"Ya sabes ... si alguien me hubiera preguntado que hace un mes les habría dicho que podría convertirme en Hokage. Ha sido mi sueño desde que era pequeño". Dijo el rubio tímidamente mientras se rascaba la nuca. "Pero las cosas han ... cambiado. Alguien entró en mi vida y quiero protegerlos, sin importar los costos".

"Esta persona te suena preciosa", comentó la niña.

"¡Eso es ella!" Naruto sonrió cuando una sonrisa cursi separó sus rasgos. "Ella es increíble y súper fuerte por derecho propio, incluso más que yo. Pero siempre se está volviendo loca y tratando de protegerme. Me hace sentir bastante patética a veces honestamente ... Debería ser yo quien la proteja, ¿sabes? ".

"Bueno, no debería. Cada vez que alguien tiene algo valioso para ellos que quiere proteger, emerge su verdadera fuerza". La niña respondió sabiamente. "Quizás la amas tanto como ella te ama a ti".

"Huh ... supongo que nunca lo pensé así", dijo Naruto sin comprender mientras comenzaba a recordar el tiempo que pasó con su novia. Solo se habían reunido por bastante tiempo. Incluso si no podía recordar su pasado juntos, atesoraba cada momento que pasaba junto a la excitable chica.

_"¡Fuiste increíble Darling ~!"_

_"Neh, neh, cariño, ¿podemos parar y tomar algo de dango? ¡Por favor ~!"_

_"¡Todo vale en el amor y la guerra, querida ~!"_

_'Amor ¿eh?' _La rubia reflexionó sobre el pensamiento.

"¡Querida ~!"

Se había acostumbrado tanto a tener Zero Two en su vida ahora. Ella fue la primera persona en reconocerlo. Ella no tenía miedo de él y donde otros lo atacaban con odio y desprecio, lo colmaba de alabanzas y afecto. Ella siempre lo estaba presionando para mejorar y mejorar él mismo. No podía imaginar la vida sin ella ahora. La sola idea le hizo doler el corazón.

"¡Daahliiiiing ~!"

Demonios, incluso ahora prácticamente podía escucharla llamándolo en su habitual tono infantil y sacarina.

_"Tal vez ella tiene una p-"_

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por una fuerza increíble que lo golpeó. "¡Gah!" Naruto gruñó de dolor, chocando sin ceremonias contra la tierra. La rubia quedó momentáneamente desorientada por el repentino impacto. No tardó mucho en recuperar el rumbo y finalmente notó el peso sobre su pecho. Levanta la vista para ver el tema de su más reciente contemplación. Estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, presionando al rubio con una expresión hosca.

"Eh ?! ¿Qué demonios Zero Two?"

"¡No me des eso! ¡Te fuiste y me dejaste con esos latidos muertos!" La roseta resopló.

"¡No tienes que chocarte conmigo, ya sabes!"

"¡¿De qué otra manera mostraría mi amor por ti ?!"

"¡No sé, como una persona normal!"

"¡Pero eso es tan aburrido!"

La pelea de su amante fue interrumpida por el sonido de risitas, llamando la atención de ambos adolescentes. Se giraron para ver a la chica cubriéndose la boca en un esfuerzo por ocultar su diversión. "Esta es la chica que presumo. Ustedes dos ciertamente parecen hechos el uno para el otro".

"Neh Darling ... ¿Quién es ese?"

Naruto sintió que su sangre se enfriaba. El tono de Zero Two estaba muerto y estaba mirando a la otra chica con una expresión en blanco. "¡No sé, lo juro!" Naruto rápidamente agitó sus manos. Significaría malas noticias para esa chica, y más importante para él, si su novia tuviera la idea equivocada. "Ella es simplemente alguien con quien me topé en mi camino para ir a entrenar".

Los ojos de Zero Two se movieron lentamente entre los dos antes de finalmente decidirse por la chica. "Ya es mío, así que ve a buscar el tuyo". Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Esto provocó otra risita de la niña. "No tienes de qué preocuparte, lo prometo", dijo antes de ponerse de pie. Se agachó para recoger su cesta y se volvió para irse, pero no antes de mirar por última vez a la pareja por encima del hombro. "Soy un chico después de todo".

"¡¿Eh ?!" Naruto lo miró sin habla.

"EEHH ?!" Zero Two loro, igualmente perplejo.

Satisfecho con su expresión incrédula, el niño se despidió. 'Oh dios ... ¡¿Por qué demonios era tan lindo ?!' Naruto se atragantó al pensarlo. Su relevo se truncó cuando Zero Two lo golpeó en el brazo.

"¿Entonces te gustan los chicos, es eso? ¿No soy suficiente para ti?" Ella resopló, volviendo la nariz hacia la rubia.

"¡¿Qué ?!" Naruto tosió. "Sabes qué ... ni siquiera voy a darte el placer", respondió, haciendo que la chica hiciera un puchero.

"No eres divertido, cariño", se quejó Zero Two.

"¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?" La rubia preguntó.

La cabeza de Zero Two se inclinó ligeramente mientras miraba al chico. "¿Necesito una razón para venir a ver a mi amado?"

"Er ... bueno ... no, supongo que no", se rió Naruto.

"Exactamente. Así que trata de verte más emocionado de verme la próxima vez", lo golpeó en el pecho.

"Está bien, está bien", cedió Naruto. "¿Pero al menos podrías dejarme subir?"

"Pero haces un cojín tan maravilloso, ¿sabes?"

"Cero dos".

_"Fiiiine"._

Zero Two se retiró lentamente del regazo de la rubia y se sentó a su lado. Naruto se sentó derecho y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza en un esfuerzo por calmar los nudos que se formaban en su espalda. "Realmente vas a ser la muerte de mí algún día".

"Eres un bebé grande", la roseta le dio una palmada juguetona en el brazo. "Pero en serio querida, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó en un tono mucho más ansioso.

"Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo estaría?" La ceja del rubio se alzó confundida.

"Por lo que dijo ese chico. ¡Quiero decir quién cree ese mocoso que es!" Zero Two resopló molesto.

"¿Oh eso? Quiero decir que estaba molesto al principio, pero ya lo superé. Además, tú mismo lo dijiste, es solo un niño", dijo Naruto con claridad.

"Eres demasiado amable para tu propio bien, querida".

"Y eres demasiado vengativo".

"Bueno, uno de nosotros tiene que ser!"

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro antes de estallar en carcajadas. Fueron momentos como estos que Naruto llegó a apreciar. En este momento no eran ninjas llevando a cabo una misión o luchando por el honor de su nación. Simplemente eran un niño y una niña que se entregaban mutuamente.

La risa de Zero Two se redujo a una risita cuando notó que su amada la miraba fijamente. "¿Qué? ¿Hay algo en mi cara?"

"No, nada en absoluto", respondió Naruto fríamente.

"Entonces deja de mirar. Sabes que me incomoda", le empujó el brazo.

"Estaba admirando lo hermosa que eres".

Toda la cara de Zero Two estaba teñida del mismo tono rosado que ella y una pequeña sonrisa iluminó sus rasgos. "Lo retiro. ¡Te permito mirar todo el tiempo que quieras ~!" La roseta sonrió mientras ella se aferraba a su brazo, acariciando su cabeza contra su hombro.

"Dios, eres tan vanidoso", Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo todo lo posible para contener una sonrisa y fallando miserablemente.

"Bueno, se me permite ser. ¡Soy una princesa después de todo ~!"

"Sí, sí, la más bella de toda la tierra".

"¡Y no lo olvides!"

"También vas a dejar de llamarme un noble corcel. ¡No soy un taxi, ya sabes!" Se quejó Naruto.

"Neh Darling".

Zero Two se había acurrucado aún más cerca de su lado, lo que hizo que la rubia desconfiara. Miró a su compañera y la miró con recelo "¿Qué pasa ahora?" Fue sorprendido cuando ella se disparó hacia adelante, agarrando sus labios con los suyos. Naruto no pudo evitar jadear ante el repentino contacto y Zero Two se alejó tan rápido como ella llegó.

"Siempre serás mi héroe".

El rubio se quedó sin palabras mientras miraba a la chica con cuernos. Sus ojos de berilo reflejaban la luz plateada de la luna, haciéndolos brillar con un brillo aún mayor que antes y le estaba mostrando una sonrisa amplia y llena de dientes, una que reservaba solo para él. En ese momento, no podría haberse visto más hermosa. "E-Ve a tratar de ponerme mantequilla otra vez", tartamudeó la rubia. Levantó la nariz hacia la chica en un esfuerzo por ocultar su rostro enrojecido, pero eso solo la hizo sonreír victoriosamente. "No pienses que te salvará. No he olvidado cómo hiciste trampa en nuestra carrera el otro día", se quejó.

"Oh, eres un bebé querido," Zero Two se rió. "Pero te derribaré en cualquier momento, ya sabes".

"¿Eso es un desafío?"

"No, es un hecho".

Las dos miradas se encontraron brevemente antes de separarse en un instante. Reaparecieron a pocos metros de distancia y ambos se acomodaron en posiciones de combate exageradas.

"Ríndete ahora. Muéstrame misericordia, lo haré", dijo Naruto con un tono burlón y grave.

"¡Ohohohohoho ~!" Zero Two dejó escapar una risa desagradable y cordial cuando se llevó una mano a la barbilla. "¿Crees que tienes una oportunidad? Muy bien, te inculcaré disciplina, mi amor".

"Eres un tonto. No puedes ser salvo. ¡La muerte espera!"

"¡Oh, me encanta cuando me hablas sucio ~!"

Los adolecentes adolescentes comenzaron a participar en un combate frívolo, completamente ignorantes de la figura sonriente que se escondía en las sombras al partir.

* * *

"Muy bien chicos, alineen".

Kakashi observó a su equipo reunirse atontado frente a la casa de Tazuna. El relajado Naruto estaba en una postura encorvada, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos. Zero Two estaba a su lado, colgando de su hombro en un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie. Los dos se quedaron afuera hasta la madrugada y solo pudieron dormir una hora. Sasuke también había regresado tarde y parecía no estar en mejores condiciones que la pareja normalmente excitable. Sakura era la mejor descansada de todas e incluso parecía agotada.

"A partir de hoy todos estaremos vigilando a Tazuna-san como un equipo", instruyó Kakashi.

"¿Por qué nos levantamos tan temprano?" Zero Two se quejó.

"Sí, el sol apenas está fuera, ¿sabes?" Se quejó Naruto.

"El madrugador consigue el gusano", se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos. Todos los genin se volvieron para ver a Tazuna saliendo de la casa. "Además, mientras más horas de luz solar tengamos, más trabajo podremos hacer y más rápido podremos completar el puente".

"Tazuna-san hace un gran punto. Así que necesito que todos estén en plena forma hoy. Pon tu cara de juego en todos", Kakashi aplaudió, lanzando una sonrisa de ojo a sus acusadores, evocando un coro de gemidos de los menores. Zero Two incluso fue tan lejos como para bajarle el párpado y soplarle una frambuesa al jōnin.

"Pensé que se suponía que las personas mayores eran decrépitas y carentes de energía", se quejó Naruto. Un rápido golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Tazuna, hizo callar al descarado rubio.

"Este" viejo "hombre tiene más que suficiente pelea en él".

Todo el grupo compartió una risa a expensas del rubio hasta que Kakashi logró reinarlos a todos nuevamente. "Está bien, está bien, ensilla a todos. Ya sabes el ejercicio: los ojos en alto y las orejas abiertas. No te confundas, nuestro enemigo está ahí afuera y podría atacar en cualquier momento, por lo que debemos estar siempre vigilantes ".

"Sí señor", llegaron otros ecos de gemidos.

Mientras el hombre de cabello plateado miraba a su equipo moverse, no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de temor en su interior. _'Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre hoy ...'_

* * *

"¿Qué ... qué está pasando aquí?"

Tazuna junto con los demás miraban horrorizados la vista que tenían delante. Habían llegado al puente solo para encontrarlo en un estado de caos. Toda la plataforma estaba bañada en sangre con cuerpos y apéndices esparcidos al azar por todo el lugar. Una niebla espesa comenzó a rodar por el puente, alertando a los ninjas del grupo. "¡Todos se forman!" Ordenó Kakashi. Los cuatro adolescentes inmediatamente rodearon a Tazuna y tomaron posiciones defensivas. Zero Two convocó rápidamente a Strelitzia mientras Naruto y Sasuke sacaban sus espadas. "Nuestro enemigo está haciendo su movimiento".

"Neh esta niebla ... es Zabuza de nuevo, ¿no es Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura preguntó. Los ojos de Jade contemplaron la bruma, buscando cuidadosamente cualquier signo de movimiento.

"Perdón por hacerte esperar Kakashi ..." una voz incorpórea sonó a su alrededor. Hubo un destello de movimiento y ocho Zabazas aparecieron alrededor del grupo con sus espadas desenvainadas, sorprendiendo a los Leaf-nins. "Veo que todavía tienes esos mocosos contigo. Mira, el rubio incluso está temblando". Fiel a la palabra de Mist-nin, las manos de Naruto temblaban. Pero lo que el hombre no pudo ver fue la sonrisa traviesa que apareció en la cara del niño.

"Pero por supuesto que sí. Cómo no podría estarlo", se rió Naruto. "Me estoy emocionando por aquí, ¿sabes?" Se volvió hacia su sensei, quien le dio al niño una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Bien entonces. Te lo dejo a ti Naruto".

"¡Ja, bien! ¡Los cortaré a medida!" Exclamó Naruto. Él dejó caer su postura y sostuvo su espada al nivel de los hombros, apuntando a uno de los clones.

" _Ko Gasumi No Kamae_ ¿eh?" La voz de Zabuza resonó de nuevo. "¡Incluso esa postura no te salvará de la muerte!" Con la intención de hacer un ejemplo del niño, los ocho clones convergieron en Naruto

"Heh, esta para enorgullecer a Yugao-nee", se dijo. Un vendaval repentinamente surgió alrededor del rubio mientras su espada brillaba con una capa de chakra. _**"Espada secreta: ¡luz de luna!"**_

"Demasiado tarde mocoso! Ahora muere!" Todos los clones se balancearon simultáneamente, chocando sus espadas masivas contra el Naruto defensivo. Con lo que no habían contado era con sus armas que atravesaban al niño. La forma de Naruto brilló antes de desaparecer lentamente. _'¡¿Una imagen secundaria ?!' _Antes de que cualquiera de los doppelgangers pudiera reaccionar, todos fueron decapitados. El chakra que los mantenía juntos se dispersó, haciéndolos estallar y el agua que les dio forma cayó al suelo. Naruto apareció a la vista un momento después con su espada apoyada en su hombro.

"Je, ese truco tuyo se está haciendo bastante viejo, ¿sabes?"

"¿Oh? Así que logró detener a todos mis clones, ¿eh?" La niebla comenzó a aclararse un poco y reveló al verdadero Zabuza parado no muy lejos del grupo, pero no estaba solo. A su lado estaba una persona joven, muy probablemente en sus primeros años de adolescencia. Llevaban un atuendo de rayas marrones claro que era estándar del ninja Hidden Mist que se detenía de rodillas. Sobre esto llevaban un haori verde con adornos blancos y una faja marrón con un rastro de flecos envuelto alrededor de su cintura dos veces. También usaban sandalias de pelotón de color marrón claro con tiras del mismo color que el kimono, así como el esmalte de uñas que les cubría las uñas de las manos y los pies. Su cabello estaba recogido en un sujetador de moño blanco, mientras que dos mechones de su cabello se soltaron enmarcando su rostro, atados con las esposas de metal en los extremos. Por último, la máscara de cazador-nin que cubría la cara de la persona.

"Incluso podrías tener un digno rival ahora, Haku", Zabuza asintió a su andrógino compañero con una sonrisa.

"Por lo que parece ..." Haku respondió con una voz suave y masculina, revelándose ser un hombre.

"Bueno, parece que mi predicción fue correcta sobre el dinero", Kakashi dio un paso adelante.

"¿Predicción que dices?" La ceja de Zabuza se alzó.

"De hecho. Olvidas que estos" mocosos "son los mismos que te dejaron tocando la puerta de la muerte hace solo una semana. No había forma posible de que te hubieras escapado a menos que tuvieras un cómplice", señaló el cíclope Jonin casualmente. ganando un gruñido del espadachín.

"Sea como fuere, todavía no son rivales para Haku. Deberías haberlos soltado cuando aún tenías la oportunidad", respondió Zabuza.

"Tch ... este tipo nunca se calla, ¿verdad? Es casi tan malo como Naruto" Sasuke chasqueó los dientes.

Naruto sonrió mientras se quitaba la rigidez de sus hombros. "Je, solo tendremos que patearle el trasero otra vez- ¡Oi!"

"Ciertamente son jóvenes enérgicos". Haku habló una vez más. "Aunque esos clones de agua solo tienen una décima parte de la fuerza del original, los eliminó sin esfuerzo".

"Sea como fuere ... ya has hecho el movimiento preventivo. Termínalo", ordenó Zabuza.

"Derecho." Haku dio un duro paso adelante y comenzó a girar sobre sus talones, confundiendo al ninja de la hoja. El niño enmascarado comenzó a aumentar constantemente la velocidad a medida que avanzaba hacia sus objetivos.

"Muy bien, ¡las cosas finalmente están empezando a mejorar!" Proclamó Naruto emocionado. Se movió para interceptar, solo para ser apartado. Naruto se recuperó rápidamente y sus ojos se dirigieron a Sasuke mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro, una sonrisa engreída marcaba sus rasgos.

"Estás en el camino perdedor".

Los ojos de Naruto se movieron ligeramente mientras miraba la espalda del chico de cabello negro. "Maldita sea Sasuke, te juro que voy a golpearte como un maldito tambor taiko, ¡ya sabes!" el rubio maldijo antes de perseguir a su compañero de equipo.

Sasuke ignoró las maldiciones que le arrojaban y preparó su espada. Su Sharingan cobró vida mientras se acercaba al Haku giratorio, analizando la postura del niño en busca de una apertura. Con una sonrisa, el Uchiha floreció su espada y arremetió. Chocó con el senbon que Haku sostenía en su mano, negando por completo su impulso y sorprendiendo al niño. "Je ... eres más lento de lo que pareces".

"Fuera del camino chico lindo, ¡este chico es mío!" Naruto ladró mientras volteaba sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, con el objetivo de sacar a su oponente con una patada de hacha. Haku se apartó del dúo y se deslizó hacia atrás a una distancia segura.

"¡Oh hombre, no hay forma de que me pierda esta acción, ya sabes!" Proclamó Zero Two, preparando su arma.

"No", Kakashi extendió su mano frente a ella. "Deja que Naruto y Sasuke se encarguen de esto. Tú y Sakura se forman alrededor de Tazuna y se quedan cerca de mí".

"¿Qué?" la chica cornuda se quejó. "Pero eso es aburrido, no-"

"Cuento contigo Zero Two".

La roseta fue tomada por sorpresa y se quedó atónita por sus palabras. Su respuesta llegó en forma de burla cuando se apartó del ninja mayor para ocultar el leve sonrojo que se deslizaba por sus mejillas. "Está bien, lo tengo ..."

Naruto y Sasuke continuaron con su doble ataque. Los muchachos llovieron acero sobre Haku, asaltándolo con una lluvia de golpes desde todas las direcciones. Kakashi estaba asombrado de que el joven brujo pudiera defenderse de tal ataque. Hablaba mucho de su velocidad, destreza y habilidad. _'Este niño es peligroso. Naruto y Sasuke necesitan mantener su ingenio sobre ellos o esta pelea podría volverse fatal en cualquier momento ',_ pensó el hombre de cabello ceniciento.

Naruto cortó al lado de Haku, pero el ataque fue desviado fácilmente. Haku encendió su chakra, haciendo que los charcos a su alrededor se congelaran. "¡¿Eh ?!" Naruto gritó mientras se deslizaba impotente hacia la barandilla que bordeaba el puente. El usuario de hielo se dio vuelta rápidamente para bloquear la espada apuntando a su cuello. Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron cuando nos encontramos encerrados en un punto muerto.

"No soy nada como ese perdedor. Tus trucos baratos no funcionarán en mí".

"No quiero tener que matar a ninguno de ustedes ..." dijo Haku en voz baja. "Sería mejor que ambos se retiraran".

"Tonterías", Sasuke resopló ante la idea. Se había prometido a sí mismo hace mucho tiempo que nunca volvería a escapar.

"Me lo imaginé. Solo sé que de ahora en adelante no podrás seguir mi velocidad. Ya he hecho dos movimientos preventivos", dijo Haku una vez más.

"¿Es eso así?"

"El primero es el agua esparcida por todo el suelo. El segundo estaba bloqueando una de tus manos", Haku iluminó al Uchiha. "Ahora veamos si puedes defenderte de mi ataque". Usando su mano libre, el niño mayor comenzó a formar rápidamente signos de manos, para sorpresa de los fanáticos de las hojas.

_'¡¿Una mano?! no hay manera en h- '_

_**"Técnica secreta: ¡Mil agujas de muerte!"**_

El pensamiento de Sasuke se interrumpió cuando su adversario de repente pisoteó. El gran charco de agua debajo de ellos se elevó en el aire a su alrededor y las gotas se convirtieron en agujas afiladas. Haku se apartó de Sasuke y dirigió la miríada de agujas hacia el indefenso Uchiha. Pero se desanimó por la presuntuosa mirada del niño, que se vio reforzada por su brillante dojutsu. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse para el chico de cabello negro mientras el grupo de proyectiles convergía sobre él. Sasuke comenzó a canalizar chakra en todo su cuerpo y giró su espada en un agarre inverso. _'¡Puedo verlo!'_

Haku lo miró desconcertado mientras observaba que el cuerpo de Sasuke aparentemente desaparecía y desviaba todas las agujas. Incluso Zabuza quedó asombrado por la exhibición de velocidad. _'¡Poder seguir el ritmo de Haku es una cosa, pero esto es inconcebible!' _Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de lo peligrosa que era la técnica que el Sharingan era realmente. El usuario de hielo estaba demasiado distraído por el espectáculo como para notar que la figura se acercaba por detrás.

"No te olvidaste de la pequeña ole, ¿verdad?"

Los ojos de Haku se abrieron debajo de su máscara y sintió un dolor agudo en la parte baja de la espalda. Naruto había reforzado su pierna con chakra y envió al desprevenido ninja de la niebla volando con una patada giratoria. Haku gruñó de dolor mientras navegaba por el aire. Se sentía como si le hubieran roto la espalda y probablemente lo habría sido si no hubiera podido cubrir su piel con una capa de hielo. Se movió para enderezarse en pleno vuelo solo para que Sasuke apareciera detrás de él.

"¡Ahora veamos cómo te defiendes de esto!" Interceptó al ninja de la niebla con una hilera giratoria que lo envió volando hacia el suelo. "¡Naruto!" Llamó al rubio antes de pasar por una serie de señales con las manos. El rubio inmediatamente se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y comenzó a formar señas con las suyas.

**_"Estilo de fuego: Dragon Falme Bullet!"_**

**_"Estilo del viento: ¡fuerza implacable!"_**

Un dragón en llamas explotó de Sasuke mientras Naruto escupía un violento vendaval. Haku observó cómo los proyectiles elementales masivos se acercaban a él a velocidades vertiginosas. _Parece que los he subestimado demasiado. Tendré que empezar a ponerme serio. _Los dos jutsu se estrellaron contra Haku, atrapando al niño cuando se unieron en una bola de fuego masiva y explotaron en una pantalla deslumbrante. Sasuke aterrizó junto a Naruto y los dos golpearon los puños mientras admiraban su trabajo. Eso fue al menos hasta que el humo desapareció y reveló un bloque de hielo. Dada su forma rectangular y superficie reflectante, se parecía más a un espejo.

Los muchos charcos de agua que recubren la superficie del puente surgieron en el aire alrededor de Naruto y Sasuke, haciendo que ambos muchachos adoptaran posiciones defensivas. Un segundo bloque de hielo similar al primero comenzó a tomar forma, seguido poco después por un tercero. En solo unos segundos, los espejos de hielo formaron una cúpula alrededor de los dos genins, atrapándolos dentro. Sasuke miró a su alrededor y contó veintiuno en total. Doce permanecieron a nivel del suelo, ocho flotaron justo por encima de ellos en ángulo hacia abajo, y el último estaba por encima del resto mirando hacia el suelo paralelo.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" Naruto miró los espejos con recelo.

"Nada bueno es seguro", se burló Sasuke.

"Esta es tu caída". Haku apareció en el espejo justo delante de ellos, alarmando a los dos muchachos. "Ahora que estás encerrado dentro de mis espejos de cristal de hielo, tu único escape será la muerte". Poco después apareció el rostro del usuario de hielo en todos los espejos, cada uno armado con una mano llena de senbon.

"Eso no puede ser bueno, ya sabes ..."

"Y ahora te mostraré la verdadera velocidad".

Sasuke notó un destello en sus periféricos y rápidamente giró su espada, sacando una aguja senbon. Casi inmediatamente después, sintió algo afilado en su abdomen. Naruto dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor después de que otra descarga se hundiera en su espalda. En un instante, el aire dentro del plumón se llenó de agujas. Los duplicados atacaban todos a la vez, arrojando los ninjas de las hojas con senbon. Naruto y Sasuke se pararon espalda con espalda, desviando las agujas que podían usar con sus espadas, pero había demasiadas. Haku continuó implacablemente con su asalto, convirtiendo lentamente a sus oponentes en cojines de alfiler.

* * *

Al escuchar a ambos muchachos gritar, Zabuza no pudo evitar reírse.

"Neh Kakashi ... esos chicos han terminado por ahora desde que apareció ese jutsu".

Kakashi hizo todo lo posible para ignorar la burla del espadachín, pero en realidad estaba empezando a preocuparse ahora. _'Esto no es bueno ... Está en un nivel completamente diferente que antes. Y ese jutsu suyo ... No puedo entenderlo con mi Sharingan. ¿Podría ser un kekkei genkai? _Otra serie de gritos de dolor de sus alumnos sacudieron al jōnin de sus pensamientos. _'Mierda ... Naruto y Sasuke no durarán mucho más a este ritmo'._

"¡Querido!" Zero Two gritó, apretando los dientes con frustración. No podía soportar mirar más. Su amado estaba en problemas y ella se negó a esperar sin hacer nada. "Sakura, toma a Tazuna y ve a esconderte. Voy a respaldarlos". la roseta ordenó. Sakura simplemente parpadeó hacia la niña mayor, sorprendida de que Zero Two usara su nombre real por una vez. La pinkette rápidamente se liberó de su estupor antes de asentir afirmativamente.

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Ven conmigo Tazuna-san!" Sakura tomó la mano del anciano entre las suyas y él no le ofreció resistencia. Ahora era la oportunidad perfecta para escaparse y regresar al pueblo. Su misión y el arduo trabajo del constructor de puentes serían en vano si él pateara el cubo ahora.

"¡No tengo que decirme dos veces! ¡Hagamos como un árbol y larguémonos de aquí!"

"C-Claro ..." Sakura casi se cae ante su respuesta. Ella fue a activar su Chameloen Jutsu, pero no antes de volverse hacia sus compañeros kunoichi en brazos. "¡Dales el infierno Zero Two!" ella bombeó su puño.

"¡Cuenta con eso!"

Zero Two esperó hasta que ya no pudo sentir a Sakura o Tazuna antes de hacer su movimiento. Comenzó canalizando constantemente chakra a través de su brazo y hacia Stretlitzia. La cuchilla se calentó rápidamente y comenzó a brillar de color naranja brillante por el calor abrasador. Sus ojos se posaron en la prisión de espejos de hielo, fijándose en Naruto y Sasuke que todavía estaban atrapados dentro ya merced del protegido de Zabuza. "Solo aguanta un poco más, cariño." Zero Two giró el brillo en su mano mientras apuntaba. Reuniendo toda su fuerza, lanzó Strelitzia a la bastilla congelada.

"No tan rápido, femenina."

De repente, Zabuza se materializó con Kubikiribōchō en la mano e interceptó a Strelitzia, dejándola fácilmente a un lado. Él cargó con la espada masiva antes de mirar a la kunoichi. "No dejaré que interfieras. Además, todavía tengo que devolverte el favor por romperme la mitad de las costillas". Zero Two chasqueó los dientes con molestia y convocó a Strelitzia de nuevo a su mano una vez más. Se abalanzó sobre el hombre pálido con una mirada dura y desafiante.

"Vergüenza. Tenía el objetivo de romperlos a todos. Supongo que esta vez tendré que golpearte aún más fuerte".

"¡Decir ah!" Zabuza resopló de risa. "Una chica tan firme. ¡Esto hará que ver la vida drenar de tus ojos sea aún más valioso!"

"Me temo que no puedo permitir que eso suceda". Kakashi aterrizó junto a Zero Two y se subió la diadema. Su Sharingan giró a la vida al engancharse con el espadachín deshonesto. "Se acabó para ti Zabuza. No te irás con vida este día".

"¿Es eso así?" Zabuza se rio entre dientes. Formó el sello de carnero y la niebla que cubría el área se hizo aún más espesa. "Veamos quién de nosotros sale vivo de aquí".

* * *

Sasuke se arrodilló para estabilizar su respiración y ordenar sus pensamientos. _'Maldita sea ... ¡Apenas puedo verlo pero todavía está muy rápido!' _él apretó los dientes. Usando su Sharingan, pudo determinar que su oponente no estaba usando clones. Pudo moverse dentro y fuera de su espejo libremente y se movió con tal velocidad que parecía estar en varios lugares a la vez. Pero incluso con su Sharingan, había demasiados proyectiles y venían de todas las direcciones. Intentaron destruir los espejos, pero el hielo del que estaban compuestos demostró ser asombrosamente resistentes. Incluso su jutsu de fuego más fuerte no les dejó un rasguño. Sasuke lanzó una mirada de reojo a su compañero de equipo, que se ve mucho peor por el desgaste que él.

Naruto estaba encorvado con la mano apoyada sobre las rodillas, luchando por respirar. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de senbon por todas partes, haciéndolo parecer un puercoespín humano. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de sacarlos. Parecía que por cada uno que hizo, otros dos tomaron su lugar. Tampoco ayudó que en realidad comenzara a quedarse sin chakra por una vez. Había estado convocando a los clones de sombra sin parar en un esfuerzo por atrapar a Haku cuando salió de sus espejos, pero el usuario de hielo era demasiado rápido. Sasuke fue el más rápido de todos e incluso él no podía seguir el ritmo de su Sharingan. La situación se hizo cada vez más grave por segundos. Tuvieron que idear un plan para tratar con Haku y sus espejos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"¿No supones que tienes ideas brillantes?" Sasuke preguntó mientras retiraba una aguja de su hombro, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Haku. Actualmente había una pausa en la acción y el niño estaba escondido en su espejo, mirándolo.

"¡Solo lo agarraré tan pronto como se resbale y lo golpee en la tierra, ya sabes!" Naruto escupió una gota de sangre y se limpió el pequeño rastro que le salía de la boca con la manga de la chaqueta.

"Tch ... debería haber sabido mejor que preguntar", se burló Sasuke molesto. Si bien Naruto tuvo sus momentos brillantes, todavía era demasiado directo como siempre. _'Por otra parte, el perdedor podría estar en algo. Un jutsu de esta escala y complejidad debe gastar mucho chakra. Tiene que haber un límite de cuánto tiempo puede mantener esto._

"Ríndete ya. Tus vidas se salvarán si solo entregas el constructor del puente. Prefiero no matarte si no lo hago también", dijo Haku. A decir verdad, se estaba acercando a sus límites. Había pasado años perfeccionando los espejos de cristal de hielo, pero mantener tantos a la vez era extremadamente agotador para su chakra. Tampoco ayudó que el de pelo negro comenzara lentamente a seguir sus movimientos. 'El Sharingan realmente es aterrador. Ya me ha rozado una vez y es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que reciba un golpe sólido. Solo le quedaban quizás otros cinco minutos antes de que sus reservas se agotaran por completo, por lo que este próximo golpe tendría que terminar de una vez por todas.

"¡Ja! Perdón por reventar tu burbuja, pero hoy no moriré aquí", Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa al niño andrógino. "¡Hay alguien que cuenta conmigo y me niego a decepcionarla, ya sabes!"

"Por una vez, podemos estar de acuerdo en algo", sonrió Sasuke. "Principalmente." Si perdía, nunca podría derrotar a la persona que aniquiló a su clan. Todo su esfuerzo y entrenamiento a lo largo de los años se desperdiciaría si muriera aquí y ahora.

"Ya veo ... ¿entonces tienes la intención de continuar con esta locura?" Haku preguntó.

"¡Puedes renunciar a que me rinda!" llegó la entusiasta respuesta de Naruto.

"Entonces tus destinos están sellados," dijo Haku abatido. Sus manos pasaron por una breve serie de señales que terminaron en la foca canina. La temperatura dentro del domo bajó significativamente, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Naruto y Sasuke. Naruto miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió al ver que los charcos que habían cubierto previamente el suelo se habían congelado. Pero lo que lo hizo preocuparse fue el hecho de que sus pies también estaban encerrados en una fina capa de hielo.

"¡Mierda!" Sasuke maldijo mientras trataba de mover sus piernas pero fue en vano.

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en la cabeza de Naruto. Haku todavía los miraba con indiferencia y el rubio podía sentir que algo malo se avecinaba. Crecer en un pueblo donde todos te desprecian puede darte una sensación de peligro bastante elevada. 'Mierda, nos va a sacar a los dos ... ¡Tengo que hacer algo!' Sin pensarlo mucho, Naruto se volvió hacia Sasuke y lo agarró del brazo.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!" Exclamó el chico de cabello negro. No tuvo tiempo para las travesuras del idiota ... "Déjalo ir-"

"Lo siento Sasuke, pero aquí es donde te bajas". Naruto lo interrumpió cuando comenzó a canalizar chakra en sus brazos.

"Huh-"

Las palabras de Sasuke quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando sintió que repentinamente se le arrancaba los pies. Sus piernas fueron liberadas del hielo y se encontró dando vueltas sin ceremonias. Con un giro final, Naruto lanzó a su compañero de equipo hacia una de las aberturas entre los espejos. El Uchiha que navegaba miró hacia atrás para mirar al rubio, pero sus ojos se abrieron con horror. Había una multitud de lanzas de hielo brotando del suelo y espejos, todos convergiendo en el indefenso Naruto. E incluso con el peligro de invasión, el rubio nunca dejó de sonreír. "Te dejo el resto, Sasuke".

"¡Naruto!"

_**¡APLASTAR!.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**011**_

* * *

Las nubes flotaban lentamente sobre los cielos sobre la Hoja Oculta. Las nevadas cayeron sobre el tranquilo pueblo, cubriendo sus tejados y cubriendo las calles vacías. Todos se habían limitado al calor y al refugio de sus hogares para escapar de las lágrimas del cielo. Bueno, casi todos.

En un pequeño callejón de una de las calles laterales, había un niño pequeño y rubio. Su cabello usualmente amarillo como el sol estaba teñido de un tono rojo oscuro por la sangre que fluía libremente de una herida en su frente. Estaba cubierto con todo tipo de cortes y contusiones que variaban en tamaño, desde rasguños hasta pequeños cortes. Sin embargo, no parecía estar molesto por ellos en absoluto. Siempre los recibió y hoy siempre fue el peor día del año: su cumpleaños. Todos los años, en su cumpleaños, desde que podía caminar, fue severamente maltratado y golpeado. Cuanto más viejo se hacía, más extrema era la tortura. Finalmente, fue desalojado del orfanato y el Hokage tuvo que instalarlo en un pequeño apartamento para vivir solo. Sin embargo, el niño no se inmutó por todo. No hay mucho que puedas hacer cuando ' eres un huérfano de cinco años que no tiene idea de quiénes son tus padres y que la única vez que la gente te prestó atención fue insultarte o golpearte sin sentido. Es una vida difícil ser la persona más odiada del pueblo.

**"Hola, kit, deberías levantarte e irte a casa antes de que vuelvan", se** escuchó una voz en la cabeza de los chicos.

_'Pero todavía no pude hacer un ángel de nieve ...'_

**"Naruto"**

_'Bien bien.'_

Se incorporó lentamente, haciendo una mueca por el dolor de sus heridas. Después de unos cinco minutos, pudo ponerse de pie usando la pared como apoyo. Luego salió cojeando del callejón y se dirigió hacia su departamento. Avanzó lentamente por las calles, moviéndose tan rápido como su cuerpo roto le permitía. El frío extremo no ayudó mucho a su ritmo y tampoco el constante aguacero de la nieve. Aunque comenzó a enjuagar la sangre de su cuero cabelludo cuando se derritió en su cabello, devolviendo sus mechones rebeldes a su tono natural. Mientras caminaba, reflexionó sobre sus pensamientos por un momento antes de volverse hacia la otra voz en su conciencia.

"Solo estaba mirando por la ventana esta vez. No es como si realmente hubiera entrado _en_ la tienda, ya sabes", se quejó en voz alta. "Hombre, si me odian esta cantidad deben _reeeeally_ que despreciar a Kurama."

**"Sí, bueno, ya tienes que abandonar este miserable lugar. Si te matan, entonces yo también moriré",** respondió la voz. No pertenecía a la entidad chakra sellada dentro del niño, el Demon Fox de nueve colas.

"No me voy a morir en el corto plazo. Todavía tenemos que encontrar una manera de sacarte de mi cuerpo", dijo Naruto mientras escupía una gota de sangre. "¡Nunca vuelvo a cumplir mis promesas!"

**"Dios, eres tan parecido a tu madre que me dan ganas de vomitar"** , gruñó Kurama, provocando una sonrisa entre dientes del niño **"** . **Y lo dije en serio Kit. Es hora de moverse ".**

"¿Qué pasó con el plan?" Cuestionó Naruto.

**"Los planes cambian. Si nos vamos ahora será mucho más fácil escapar usando la nieve como cubierta y será más difícil rastrearlo",** explicó el zorro.

"¿Quieres decir aún más que ahora? ¡Ja!" la rubia resopló de risa. Kurama tuvo que dárselo al niño, había tenido una extraña habilidad para el espionaje. Fue el resultado de una naturaleza traviesa que llevó a la rubia a aterrorizar a la gente común con una serie interminable de bromas. Otro rasgo que el niño indudablemente había heredado de su madre.

"Supongo que tiene sentido. Pero _odio_ la nieve. Hace mucho frío". la pequeña rubia se quejó. Un copo de nieve cayó sobre su nariz y le hizo estornudar. "Estúpida nieve ... ¡No soy una bola gigante de piel como tú, ya sabes!"

**"¡No te enfades conmigo, mocoso!"**

"¿A quién llamas mocoso, estúpido zorro?"

**"¡Mono sin pelo!"**

"Tú ... tú ..." Naruto tropezó con sus palabras mientras luchaba por formar una oración. "¡Tú, ARGH! ¡Te patearé el trasero algún día!"

**"¡Ja! ¡Llevas unos cien años demasiado temprano para siquiera pensar en desafiarme, Kit!"**

"Sí, bueno, algún día me haré más grande, ¿sabes?"

**"Pero hasta entonces lleva tu flaco trasero a casa antes de que mueras de frío. Nos vamos mañana",** ordenó Kurama.

"Está bien, está bien ... conductor esclavo mucho. Al menos podrías curarme más rápido", gruñó Naruto.

**"No me des labio. Ahora ve a caminar".**

"Sí, sí"

**"Oh, y kit?"**

"¿Qué?"

_**"Feliz cumpleaños."**_

Naruto se congeló a medio paso mientras procesaba las palabras del zorro y una sonrisa cursi se extendió por la cara del rubio. "Gracias", respondió antes de continuar su viaje a través del pueblo de regreso a su casa.

* * *

**"¿Pergaminos extra?"**

"Cheque."

**"¿Cepillo de dientes?"**

"Entendido."

**"¿Ropa interior?"**

"Sí."

**" Ropa interior _limpia_ ?"**

"¡Por supuesto!" Naruto tartamudeó mientras empujaba rápidamente el pergamino de sellado en su mochila. Era temprano en la mañana y estaba finalizando los arreglos para su vuelo improvisado de la aldea. Sus suministros incluían varios cambios de ropa, un suministro considerable de barras de raciones, un juego de cuchillos kunai que había "prestado" de una tienda de armas. Era todo el equipo que había adquirido fácilmente durante las últimas semanas siguiendo las instrucciones de Kurama. La parte difícil fue enseñarle a la rubia cómo sellar todo dentro de un pergamino. La naturaleza hiperactiva de Naruto y su corta capacidad de atención no lo convirtieron en el alumno más ... diligente. Pero ahora que todo estaba dicho y hecho, lo único que quedaba por hacer era empacarlo todo. El plan era partir al amanecer.

**"¡Oi! ¡Será mejor que hayas empacado más que solo ramen esta vez! ¡Sabes que esa mierda me da dolor de cabeza cuando la derrochas!" **Kurama ladró.

"Pero Kurama-"

**"Así que ayúdame, dios Naruto, te volveré a dar reflujo ácido".**

"Está bien, está bien, ¡todo menos eso!"

Naruto retiró vacilante el pergamino escondido en su bolsa que contenía todo su alijo de ramen. Kurama le había dicho repetidamente que el ramen no era razonable porque requeriría una fuente de calor y no se podía encender un fuego. Atraería una atención innecesaria hacia ellos y el chakra de la bestia mantendría caliente al rubio calentando su cuerpo internamente. Naruto tomó el pergamino lleno de barras de racionamiento y de mala gana lo metió en su bolso. Estaban lejos de ser apetitosos, pero estaban cargados de nutrientes y le darían energía más que suficiente para el largo viaje por delante. Con el último pergamino empaquetado, Naruto recogió su mochila y se la echó al hombro. Estaba vestido con una chaqueta, pantalones y sandalias. Todo su conjunto era negro, excepto por la camisa naranja en espiral que llevaba debajo de la chaqueta.

"Sabes qué ... creo que este podría ser el momento. No hay forma de que nos atrapen esta vez". Naruto dijo que había echado un vistazo alrededor de la habitación.

**"Siempre y cuando no nos lo arruines tirando pedos de nuevo". **Kurama puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Oooi! ¡Te dije que eran esas estúpidas barras de raciones! ¡Deberías dejarme traer ramen!" Naruto replicó avergonzado.

**"Sí, sí, muévete ya. El sol está empezando a salir".**

Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron hacia la ventana y, fieles a las palabras del zorro, el sol comenzaba a alcanzar el horizonte. Se puso la mochila en la espalda y se dirigió hacia la ventana. El chico miró por encima del hombro y le dio a su departamento una última mirada. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Naruto se puso la capucha de la chaqueta sobre la cabeza y saltó por el pequeño balcón.

* * *

Naruto contuvo una maldición cuando estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio nuevamente. Había estado caminando en la nieve durante casi media hora y solo había logrado llegar a la cima del Monumento a Hokage. Si bien técnicamente estaba fuera de las áreas municipales, todavía estaba dentro de los límites de la aldea. El pequeño cuerpo de Naruto fue sacudido por un estornudo repentino y el niño se limpió la nariz con un gruñido molesto. "¡Por eso odio la nieve!" Él escupió.

**"¡Apártate, mono ingenioso antes de que alguien te escuche!" **Kurama reprendió al rubio. **"Mi chakra mantiene caliente ese frágil cuerpo tuyo, así que no es como si estuvieras muriendo de frío ni nada".**

"¡Oi! ¡No soy frágil, sabes!"

**"¡Entonces pon tu trasero en marcha! ¡A este ritmo, Spring estará aquí para cuando salgamos de Fire Country!"**

"Bueno, ¿por qué no sales aquí y lo haces? ¡Ah, sí, no _puedes_ !" Naruto bromeó, haciendo gruñir a la bestia.

**"¡Pequeña mierda! Salí-"** Un chasquido rompió el misterioso silencio que plagaba el campo, inmediatamente llamando la atención de Kurama. **"Kit, hay alguien aquí".**

"Ya delante de ti!"

Naruto escalonó el suyo a través del aguanieve nevado hacia el árbol más cercano y rápidamente lo escaló. Su ropa negra le permitió mezclarse con las ramas muertas ennegrecidas, ocultando efectivamente al rubio. Sus ojos pronto vieron una pequeña figura saliendo del matorral. Era una niña vestida con una capa negra hecha jirones. Su piel de rubí estampada destacaba como una llamarada contra el paisaje plateado y el largo cabello rosado flotaba detrás de ella como un cardenal de algodón de azúcar. Pero lo que más sobresalía de ella eran el par de cuernos afilados que sobresalían de la parte superior de su cabeza. Naruto lo miró asombrado, hipnotizado por la niña. De repente perdió el equilibrio y se estrelló de cabeza contra la nieve. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente, escaneando el área y fue entonces cuando Naruto finalmente notó su expresión de pánico.

"Algo no esta bien..."

Otra figura aterrizó en el claro y Naruto inmediatamente los reconoció como un ANBU. Pero algo era diferente sobre ellos. Estaban adornados con la máscara y el manto estándar que usaban los ANBU, pero ninguna de las armaduras. Y en lugar de una katana, había un tanto atado a la espalda. "Ahí estás", habló el hombre. La chica se alejó de él y dejó escapar un gruñido.

_"Creo que está en problemas",_ comunicó Naruto a su inquilino.

**"¿Y qué? No es nuestro problema. Deberíamos salir de aquí mientras ese ANBU está distraído". **Kurama respondió.

_'No, eso no es un ANBU normal. Algo está mal sobre él. ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!_

**"¡No seas estúpido Kit!" **Kurama reprendió. **"¡El objetivo de escapar de la aldea era _no_ llamar la atención!"**

_"Sí, pero no puedo ju-"_

"¡ARGH! ¡Pequeña perra!"

_**¡TORTAZO!**_

La mirada de Naruto volvió a la chica y sus ojos se abrieron de miedo. Estaba acostada boca abajo en la nieve mientras el hombre se paraba sobre ella. Mantuvo una mano a su lado mientras la sangre se filtraba de la herida aparente, manchando la nieve prístina. Llegó a su parte trasera y sacó su arma. "Danzo-sama solo dijo que te traería de vuelta con vida. Nunca dijo que tenías que estar de una pieza", gruñó el hombre enmascarado mientras señalaba con la espada sin punta a la chica. El temor lentamente comenzó a asentarse en sus rasgos mientras el hombre se acercaba. Naruto apretó los dientes y apretó las manos con frustración mientras observaba la escena que tenía ante sí.

_¡Ya no puedo ver esto!_

**"Entonces vete ya".**

_'Tengo que hacer algo...'_

**"¡Maldita sea Naruto, escúchame! Tú-"**

_'¡No, me escuchas!' _Naruto ladró, aturdiendo a la bestia. _'¡Este es mi cuerpo! Me niego a sentarme y no hacer nada sabiendo que puedo ayudar. ¡Eso no me hace mejor que las personas que me golpearon, ya sabes! _Kurama estaba sin palabras. No se podía negar que era el hijo de sus padres. Heredó el espíritu indomable y las feroces ambiciones de su padre, pero tomó más en pos de su madre testaruda e impulsiva. El chico estaba completamente agitado y sería imposible convencerlo. **"Tch lo que sea, haz lo que quieras".**

El ANBU se acercó aún más a la niña, y ella arremetió con sus dedos con garras en respuesta. Él evitó fácilmente que el atacado la pateara de vuelta al suelo. Ella dejó escapar un grito de dolor que se amplificó aún más cuando él pisoteó su pequeño torso. La niña se retorció y se retorció debajo de él, pero el hombre solo presionó más fuerte con el pie. Todo su cuerpo tembló de miedo cuando el sonido de una risa atroz llegó a sus oídos. Ella cerró los ojos y esperó lo inevitable.

"Veamos cuánto de una pelea aguantas sin ... ¡ARGH!"

El ANBU estaba atrapado en el cofre y tropezó hacia atrás, casi perdiendo el equilibrio sobre el suelo helado. Volvió a mirar a la niña y notó que había un niño de cabello rubio parado sobre ella. Sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta cuando notó el conjunto de marcas de bigotes grabadas en las mejillas del niño. "¡El mocoso de nueve colas!" el hombre gruñó.

Naruto miró por encima del hombro a la chica, dándole un vistazo rápido por cualquier lesión grave. "Oye, ¿estás bien?" La chica le devolvió la mirada, su expresión era una mezcla de asombro y aprensión. Naruto se volvió para enfrentar al ANBU, quien desde entonces se había recuperado del ataque sorpresa. Preparó su espada mientras miraba fijamente al pequeño jinchuriki.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno ... si no es el demonio. ¡Hoy dibujas tu último aliento, muchacho!" El ANBU disparó hacia adelante, con la intención de tallar a los niños con su arma.

"Je, ya veremos sobre eso", sonrió Naruto mientras metía la mano en uno de los muchos bolsillos que cubrían el interior de su chaqueta. Sacó una pequeña etiqueta y canalizó una buena cantidad de chakra en su mano. El ANBU atacó al pequeño rubio, solo para extender su ataque. La herida en su costado había compensado su forma y lo hizo descuidado, algo que Naruto rápidamente aprovechó. Evitó el torpe golpe y golpeó la etiqueta de la máscara del hombre, haciendo que tropezara hacia atrás.

"¡Esto para aclarar un poco las cosas!" Naruto se rio.

"¿Eh?" vino la respuesta inteligente de ANBU. "Demonio, yo-"

La etiqueta detonó de repente, bañando el área con luz. "¡Mis ojos!" El hombre retrocedió y se llevó las manos a la cara, arrancándose la máscara. Estar tan cerca de la explosión había chamuscado su córnea, dejando al hombre ciego. Naruto se rió para sí mismo a expensas del hombre antes de notar el tanto acostado a su lado. Se arrastró y recogió la espada antes de acercarse con cautela al ANBU maullando para cortar la vaina de la espada de su espalda. Sintiendo una presencia cerca de él, el ANBU comenzó a agitar frenéticamente sus brazos a su alrededor. "¡¿Dónde estás, demonio ?! ¡Espera hasta que te ponga las manos encima, maldito monstruo!"

Habiendo recogido su premio, Naruto retrocedió para admirar su nuevo accesorio. Le serviría tener algo para protegerse y estaba seguro de que Kurama al menos estaría de acuerdo con él en eso. Fue entonces cuando un suave llanto atrapó su oído. De repente, recordando a la niña, corrió hacia ella. "Hola, ¿estás bien?" Al darse cuenta de su atuendo completamente negro y la espada en su mano, la chica se apartó de él. Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron, mirando al niño sospechosamente mientras soltaba un gruñido. "¡Whoa, whoa, no voy a lastimarte, lo prometes!" Naruto agitó sus manos a la defensiva, mostrando que no quería hacer daño. Lentamente extendió su mano hacia la chica y le ofreció una sonrisa brillante. La niña parpadeó y le devolvió la mirada al niño con expresión perpleja. Ella buscó en sus ojos celestes cualquier signo de engaño, pero no pudo encontrar ninguno. Brillaban con un brillo brillante, atrayéndola. Con cautela extendió la mano para aceptar su mano cuando un grito agudo atravesó el aire.

"¡Eso es! Ya no me importa lo que pase, los destruiré a los dos", ladró el ANBU cuando comenzó a tejer señales con las manos. Con un ataque de esta escala, no necesitaba poder ver. _**"Estilo de la Tierra: Antlion Jutsu!" **_Metió la mano en la tierra y el suelo comenzó a temblar. Naruto sintió que la tierra debajo de él comenzaba a moverse y sus ojos se hincharon cuando comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo.

¡ _Nos va a enterrar vivos!_

Sin pensarlo mucho, Naruto agarró la mano de la niña y la atrajo hacia él. Sintió que comenzaba a hundirse en el suelo y rápidamente la empujó fuera del radio del pozo que se expandía rápidamente, para sorpresa de la niña. "¡Vete, sal de aquí!" Él instó a la niña. Naruto luchó para salir del agujero que se hundía, pero no pudo encontrar un punto de apoyo sólido en el aguanieve que estaba ablandando la tierra y la nieve. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que estuvo hasta la cintura en tierra y el rubio le echó una última mirada a la chica. Ella lo estaba viendo hundirse con una expresión angustiada que contorsionaba sus rasgos. Naruto lanzó su última sonrisa antes de hundirse por completo en el suelo.

**"Ahora mírate. Todo esto podría haberse evitado, pero _noooooooooo_ , solo tenías que jugar a ser héroe. Espero que estés orgulloso de ti mismo".**

_'Estoy realmente. No tengo excusas. Puedo morir en paz._

**"Bien por ti, pero no puedo. Me estoy haciendo cargo".**

Naruto sintió el chakra surgir en todo su cuerpo y una sonrisa descarada se extendió por sus rasgos. _'¡Oh mi héroe ~! Ahora hazlo furioso, estoy empezando a marearme. Date prisa y sácanos de aquí ya. _Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando escuchó una siniestra risa desde su cabeza.

**"Veremos cuánto me agradecerás después de esto".**

_"Oi, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?"_

* * *

"¡Eres sarcástico!"

Naruto se despertó sobresaltado. Sus ojos se movieron en pánico, tratando de observar su entorno. Lo primero que notó fue que estaba rodeado por una multitud de árboles. "Extraño ... ¿dónde diablos estoy?" preguntó en voz alta. Ya no podía ver el pueblo, lo que significaba que no estaba cerca de la Hoja Oculta, pero no estaba seguro de qué tan lejos. "Oye, zorro tonto, ¿a dónde nos llevaste?" Se acercó a su compañero interior, pero no recibió respuesta. _'¿Kurama?' _Aún no hay respuesta. _'Tch, elegiste un buen momento para-'_

El sonido de una rama rompiéndose llamó la atención de Naruto. Examinó la vecindad inmediata y notó que tanto tanto robaba en la nieve. Lo arrancó del suelo y sacó la hoja de su vaina. Algo pequeño y rápido se lanzó entre sus piernas, sorprendiendo al rubio. Él instintivamente saltó hacia atrás, solo para encontrarse tirado al suelo. "¡Oof!" Naruto gruñó cuando se estrelló de cabeza contra la nieve. El peso sobre su espalda desapareció tan rápido como llegó y Naruto se recuperó rápidamente. "Oye, ¿cuál es la gran idea?"

Naruto parpadeó cuando vio a su asaltante. Era la chica de antes. Estaba corriendo en círculos persiguiendo a una pequeña rata. Se abalanzó sobre la pequeña criatura, sorprendiendo a Naruto con su impresionante agilidad. Estaba aún más sorprendido cuando ella abrió la boca, revelando unas fauces llenas de dientes afilados y se tragó la criatura entera. "¡Oye, no comas eso!" gritó. La chica se volvió para mirarlo con una expresión de confusión grabada en su rostro. "¡Esa cosa podría estar enferma, ya sabes!" La niña simplemente inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras lo miraba. "No debes entenderme ... solo mi suerte", suspiró Naruto. Fue entonces cuando notó la cola de la rata colgando de ella. Se abrió paso a través de la nieve hacia ella, poniendo a la chica al borde. "¡Escúpelo!" Cuando vio su alcance por su cabeza, la chica gruñó. Escupió la pequeña criatura y mordió el apéndice ofensivo.

"¡AY!" Naruto gritó de dolor. Él dejó caer su espada en respuesta y usó la mano ahora libre para acariciar a la niña en la cabeza. "¡No quise comerme!"

La niña observó al rubio luchando con aprensión y lentamente se llenó de remordimiento. Ella soltó su mano, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. Naruto cayó de espaldas e inmediatamente comenzó a amamantar su mano herida. El chakra naranja comenzó a filtrarse de la herida, causando que chisporroteara cuando comenzó a cerrarse. Lanzó una mirada en dirección a la chica y estaba a punto de darle un bocado hasta que notó su expresión. Sus rasgos estaban abatidos, como si estuviera avergonzada de sus acciones. Naruto se vio atraído por sus ojos. Los iris eran ultramarinos con un patrón anillado mientras que sus pupilas y esclerótica eran de un suave tono rojo. Pero lo que realmente despertó su interés fue la angustia que reflejaban. No sabía exactamente qué, pero esta chica había pasado por mucho. Y a juzgar por cómo ese ANBU la estaba atropellando antes, no podía_ 'Ella es ... como yo ...'_

"Tienes unos dientes afilados, lo sabes", soltó una pequeña carcajada en un esfuerzo por aliviar la tensión. "¿Cuál es tu nombre de todos modos?" La niña solo parpadeó y le devolvió la mirada al niño confundida. "Ya sabes, un nombre. Todos tienen uno. El mío es Naruto".

"¿Na ... o?" La niña habló por primera vez, sorprendiendo al rubio. Eso al menos significaba que ella entendía lo que estaba diciendo, en su mayor parte al menos.

"No, no, Naruto". el Repitió.

"¡Nao!" la niña chirrió una vez más.

"¡Na-ru-to!"

"¡Nao!"

"Me estás matando aquí, ya sabes ..." el rubio suspiró derrotado. Incluso si pudiera entender sus palabras, no parecía ser muy capaz de hablar. Naruto vio un grillete de hierro alrededor de su tobillo. Intentó mirar más de cerca, pero la niña retrocedió vacilante. "Whoa, relájate. No voy a lastimarte, lo prometo", dijo Naruto suavemente mientras le dirigía una sonrisa brillante. Ella lo miró con aprensión, pero sus palabras parecieron tranquilizarla. Naruto se inclinó más cerca y luego de una inspección más cercana, vio los números 002 inscritos al costado del grillete.

"¿Cero Cero Dos? ¿Ese es tu nombre o algo así? ¿O tal vez un código, como Oni? Pero, ¿por qué hay dos ceros ... eso es estúpido?", Reflexionó la rubia. "¡Debería ser Zero Two, o mejor aún, solo Two!"

"Eo To!"

"¿Eh?" Naruto levantó la vista para ver a la chica mirándolo. "No, espera, no quise usarlo realmente como un nombre. Eso es una tontería".

"Eo To!" La niña loro.

"No, no puedes-"

"¡Eo To! ¡Eo To!"

Naruto suspiró uno más y finalmente cedió. "Está bien, está bien, cero dos". Naruto miró a la chica con cuernos con una expresión perpleja. Honestamente pensó que era un nombre bastante tonto, pero ella parecía complacida con él, si su sonrisa era una indicación. _"Neh Kurama"_ , intentó acercarse a Fox una vez más, pero nuevamente se encontró con el silencio. _'¡Simplemente genial! ¡Tú eliges de todos los tiempos para dormirte conmigo! _Era el único momento en que no podía obtener una respuesta del demonio y ahora tenía que resolver su próximo movimiento por su cuenta.

Zero Two se quedó allí mirando al rubio con atención, que parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos. Nunca supo que en realidad había otras personas en el mundo. Solo conocía a los que tenían las máscaras, y no los apreciaba particularmente. La habían mantenido encerrada en un agujero subterráneo. Todos los días, uno de ellos venía a recogerla y le hacían las cosas más desagradables a su cuerpo. La amarrarían a una mesa y la someterían a todas las formas de tortura y dolor durante lo que parecieron horas. Y cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, la arrojarían de vuelta a una celda, solo para comenzar de nuevo al día siguiente. Pero el peor de todos fue el viejo con la cara vendada. Cómo lo odiaba ella.

Pero este chico, Naruto, era diferente. Le había mostrado más amabilidad en unos minutos de lo que ella había conocido en toda su vida. Y no parecía en absoluto asustado por ella en lo más mínimo. Su mente comenzó a llenarse de imágenes del niño de su belleza.

"¡Bien!" Naruto de repente exclamó, sorprendiendo a Zero Two. Juntó las manos antes de ponerse de pie. "Supongo que me limitaré al plan original y me dirigiré a la Tierra del Agua Caliente". Si lo que el viejo le había dicho hacía mucho tiempo tenía alguna verdad, era una nación pacífica con fuertes inclinaciones hacia el pacifismo. Fue allí donde él y Kurama habían decidido emigrar.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era salir de la superficie expansiva que era Fire Country. Naruto volvió su mirada hacia el cielo y tomó en cuenta la posición del sol. Todavía era relativamente temprano, alrededor de las 9 si tenía que adivinar, lo que significaba que no había perdido demasiado tiempo. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el pueblo notara su desaparición y el viejo enviara un paquete de ANBU para perseguirlo. "Supongo que realmente debería seguir adelante". Naruto se giró para irse solo para ser detenido cuando Zero Two lo agarró de la mano. "¿Huh? ¿Qué es eso?" Él se quedó en silencio cuando vio su expresión preocupada. Estaba indecisa y un poco nerviosa, pero sobre todo estaba asustada. La cantidad de pena y angustia escondida detrás de esos orbes de malaquita hizo que su corazón se hundiera.

"Estás ... solo, ¿verdad?" En lugar de dar una respuesta, no es que estuviera esperando una, Zero Two simplemente sostuvo su mirada. "Voy lejos, muy lejos de este lugar, a un lugar seguro. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?" Naruto habló suavemente. "Puedo sacarte de aquí". La respiración de Zero Two se enganchó cuando su mano se apretó alrededor de la suya. Sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa extática.

"¡Nao!"

"Lo tomaré como un sí", se rió Naruto para sí mismo ante su jubilosa respuesta. Originalmente no había planeado viajar con nadie más, pero al menos ahora no estaría solo. Había estado solo toda su vida, por lo que tener a otra persona cerca sería un buen cambio de ritmo. Kurama era una construcción antigua de chakra que le daba consciencia, por lo que no lo contaba exactamente. Volviendo a su compañero descalzo, de repente se le ocurrió una idea. "Solo un segundo", dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba rápidamente la mochila. Metió la mano y sacó un pergamino sellado, solo para gruñir molesto y volver a meterlo dentro.

Zero Two observó con una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión mientras el rubio revolvía el interior de su mochila. "¡Ja! ¡Lo encontré!" Exclamó Naruto, sorprendiéndola. Ella observó cómo él desenredaba un pequeño pergamino que tenía una marca inscrita en todo el pergamino. Puso su mano sobre una de esas marcas y su mano comenzó a brillar. Una pequeña nube de humo se hinchó alrededor de la mano de Naruto y se dispersó rápidamente para revelar un par de sandalias negras. "No puedo dejarte caminar descalzo. Podrías lastimarte y ahora soy responsable por ti". Zero Two lo observó atentamente mientras agarraba su pie. Su toque era firme, pero gentil y cálido. Le hizo latir el corazón. Naruto deslizó las sandalias en sus patas con garras una por una y abrochó las correas, con cuidado de no apretarlas demasiado. Eran un poco grandes con ella,

"Ahí. ¡Ahora podemos-Oof!"

Naruto una vez más se encontró en el suelo por la chica de piel roja. Al mirar el desordenado cabello rosado, vio a Zero Two acariciando su pecho. Este chico no solo le había dado un nombre, sino que también le había dado un regalo. Ella lo miró y sonrió brillantemente. "¡Nao!" Ella no sabía a dónde iba, pero sí sabía que no quería dejar su lado.

"Me alegro de que te gusten", le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza entre sus cuernos. "Ahora, ¿qué dices que salgamos de aquí?"

"¡Nao!"

_'Probablemente debería intentar enseñarle más palabras mientras estoy en eso ...'_

* * *

"Dios, _odio la_ nieve", se quejó Naruto mientras caminaba por el camino cubierto de nieve. Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que había salido de la aldea y las tormentas de nieve que cubrían la tierra no mostraban signos de ceder en el corto plazo. Las tormentas barrieron rítmicamente el bosque, lo que hizo que viajar fuera aún más peligroso. Pero, afortunadamente, actualmente había una pausa en el clima, por lo que es la oportunidad perfecta para cubrir más terreno.

"¡Nao!"

Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron hacia Zero Two, que estaba más adelante que él. Estaba parada sobre un estanque que descansaba a un lado del camino, apuntando frenéticamente hacia algo en el agua debajo. Naruto solo pudo sonreír mientras la veía saltar sobre sus talones con entusiasmo, haciéndole señas para que echara un vistazo. Cuando comenzaron su viaje, Zero Two era bastante tranquilo y tímido. Ella se mantuvo principalmente para sí misma, no es que tuviera exactamente un extenso vocabulario para expresarse. Estaba increíblemente protegida y asustada, reaccionando a cada pequeño sonido como si esperara algún tipo de ataque. Él y ella eran muy parecidos en ese sentido, o al menos su yo más joven lo era. Los aldeanos aprovecharon cada oportunidad para expresar sus frustraciones sobre él, por lo que siempre mantuvo la cabeza en un giro. Nunca supo cuándo vendría un ataque, pero él ' Finalmente llegó a esperarlos. Su cumpleaños fue un excelente ejemplo.

Pero en los últimos días, Zero Two parecía estar saliendo de su caparazón cada vez más. Fue como si fuera su primera experiencia en el mundo exterior. Ciertamente tendría sentido cuando considerara su primera experiencia fuera del pueblo. Todo era tan desconocido y todo despertó su curiosidad. Zero Two era de la misma manera. Cada pequeña cosa llamaba su atención y ella se iba corriendo a investigar. Honestamente, a Naruto le pareció encantador verlo y le hizo sonreír, pero al mismo tiempo los desaceleró considerablemente. Estaba seguro de que las tormentas de nieve también frenarían el ANBU, pero no se sabía cuán cerca estaban.

"Zero Two regresa por aquí," llamó a la chica con cuernos. Ella se volvió para mirarlo y sonrió. Zero Two corrió hacia el rubio, con cuidado de no resbalar en el verdor helado. Ella se detuvo frente a él y señaló hacia el estanque.

"¡Nao! ¡Nao!"

Naruto sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida. "No me _'Nao'_ . Se supone que debes estar cerca, ¿recuerdas?" Zero Two agarró su mano y mostró una sonrisa de dientes mientras ella se apretaba contra su costado. Las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaron y se dio la vuelta en un esfuerzo por ocultar sus rasgos enrojecidos. "P-¿Por qué no nos tomamos un descanso? No sé sobre ti, pero estoy empezando a tener hambre, ¿sabes?"

Naruto la condujo fuera del camino hacia el árbol alto escondido en un pequeño nicho. Su tronco estaba ahuecado en la base, lo que les daba a los niños un lugar seco para descansar y un breve refugio de los gélidos vientos. Naruto se dejó caer sin ceremonias y Zero Two hizo lo mismo mientras sacaba el pergamino de su bolsa que contenía su comida. Abrió dos barras de racionamiento y Zero Two palideció al verlas.

"Oye, tampoco me gustan, ¡pero es todo lo que tenemos!" Dijo Naruto exasperado mientras le entregaba uno a Zero Two. Ella aceptó vacilante el bloque, olisqueando el comestible sospechoso antes de estremecerse con disgusto. Ella reaccionaba de la misma manera cada vez, no es que él pudiera culparla. No eran particularmente apetitosos pero evitaban que murieran de hambre. Naruto observó con una expresión divertida mientras Zero Two mordía la barra de raciones cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Desenrolló el pergamino aún más para revelar otra serie de sellos y activó uno de ellos. Zero Two se cernía sobre su hombro con gran interés y se sorprendió al ver una pequeña caja roja aparecer fuera del pergamino.

Naruto abrió la parte superior, revelando un montón de obleas. Sacó uno y se lo ofreció a la roseta. "Di _'Ahh'_ " dijo Naruto mientras abría mucho la boca. Zero Two imitó el gesto y colocó el bocado cubierto de miel dentro de su boca. Ella mordió e inmediatamente chilló de alegría. Zero Two le arrebató el resto de la mano al rubio y se lo comió con gusto. "Supongo que te gustan los dulces", se rió Naruto. Había estado guardando el pocky para una ocasión especial, pero no veía el daño que lo abría ahora. Y Zero Two ciertamente parecía disfrutarlo, así que eso fue una ventaja.

"Nao".

"¿Hm?"

Zero Two metió la mano dentro de su capa y sacó un libro negro. Era bastante delgado y tenía una imagen pulida de una mujer en la portada. Llevaba un vestido azul que fluía y tenía la piel negra, el pelo largo y blanco, y un par de largos cuernos rojos muy parecidos a los de Zero Two.

"Hm, ¿qué es esto?" Naruto preguntó. Estaba bastante sorprendido de que ella hubiera logrado llevarlo consigo todo este tiempo sin que él lo notara. Zero Two lo miró por un breve momento antes de ofrecérselo. Sea lo que sea, debe haber significado mucho para ella. "¿Estás seguro?" Su respuesta llegó en forma de un asentimiento afirmativo y Naruto aceptó amablemente el libro.

"Bueno, entonces veamos qué tenemos aquí", dijo Naruto mientras se recostaba contra el árbol y lo abría. Zero Two se acurrucó a su lado, con cuidado de no tocarlo con los cuernos y miró por encima del hombro. Las páginas estaban llenas de imágenes hermosas y vibrantes e incluso había palabras que revelaban una historia. Por una vez, Naruto estaba bastante contento de que el viejo hubiera insistido tanto en que aprendiera a leer.

_"En la parte más profunda y oscura de un bosque vivía una tribu, escondida de todos",_ comenzó el rubio. _"Tenían grandes alas en la espalda y eran hermosas, pero eran lo que se llamarían bestias. Entre ellas estaba su princesa, que tenía alas enormes y cenicientas. Su ley decía que una vez que uno cumpliera dieciséis, se les permitiría volar afuera el bosque."_

"Hombre, esta historia es un poco oscura ..." dijo Naruto mientras pasaba a la página siguiente.

_"Y en su decimosexto cumpleaños, la princesa tomó vuelo hacia el mundo más allá del bosque. Cruzó las empinadas montañas y los ríos y alcanzó el mundo de los humanos. La luna brillaba en el cielo. Aterrizó en el jardín de un castillo, donde ella encontró a un joven mirando a la luna. La princesa se escondió en los arbustos y miró al joven, y por primera vez, el amor floreció en su corazón. Pero él era claramente de una raza diferente. Una bestia y un humano nunca podría estar juntos "._

"Neh, este libro ilustrado es bonito y todo Zero Two, pero la historia es un poco triste", comentó Naruto mientras volvía a pasar la página.

_"Y así, la princesa fue a ver a una bruja que vivía en el mismo bosque y dijo:" Quiero vivir como un humano. Quiero unirme a él ". La bruja respondió así:" Puedo ayudarte si me ofreces tus alas. Pero ten esto en cuenta. No importa cómo te disfraces, eres una bestia, y un día consumirás la vida del príncipe ". La princesa arrancó sus alas y fue asaltada por un dolor mucho más intenso que nunca. Nunca pudo volar de nuevo. Incluso entonces, sonrió alegremente, con lágrimas de alegría corriendo por su rostro. "¡Soy humana! ¡Soy humano! ¡Soy igual que él ahora!_

Naruto hizo una pausa por un momento. Si bien entendía las motivaciones de la princesa, no estaba de acuerdo con sus métodos. Ella no debería tener que cambiarse por el bien de otra persona. El Viejo siempre le decía que el amor florece cuando una persona reconoce los defectos y defectos de otra, y los acepta independientemente.

"Naaao," Zero Two hizo un puchero, empujando su hombro. Naruto sonrió mientras lo tocaba con uno de sus cuernos, instándolo a que continuara leyendo. Su apariencia era bastante monstruosa, o al menos para los estándares de la gente normal. Demonios, parecía normal y todos en la aldea lo trataban como si fuera menos que humano. Solo podía imaginar lo que la gente pensaría de Zero Two. Claro, ella era bastante salvaje a veces y tenía tendencias bestiales, pero en su mayor parte era una chica muy alegre y extremadamente curiosa. Cuando realmente lo pensó, sus similitudes eran más profundas de lo que había pensado originalmente.

Sin lugar a dudas, si alguien la viera reaccionaría con miedo dada su apariencia diabólica, que era la razón exacta por la que se había asegurado de que se alejaran de las ciudades. Nadie fuera de la Hoja Oculta sabía que Kurama estaba sellado dentro de él, por lo que sería capaz de mezclarse bien con las masas. Pero la sola vista de Zero Two incitaría al pánico masivo y la Hoja Oculta respiraría por sus cuellos en poco tiempo. Conociendo a Kurama, si no hubiera estado hibernando, le habría dicho que abandonara a la chica con cuernos hace mucho tiempo. Tenía que admitir que la idea tenía sus méritos, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Eso lo haría igual de malo, si no peor que los aldeanos.

"¡Nao!"

Naruto se encontró sacudiendo sus pensamientos cuando Zero Two lo agarró del hombro y lo sacudió con vehemencia.

"Está bien, está bien, lo siento", se rió entre dientes, haciendo una mueca de rosetón. Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza antes de volver su atención al libro. "Ahora, ¿dónde estaba yo ..."

_"La princesa una vez más se dirigió a la tierra de los humanos, esta vez a pie. En el desierto, vio a un grupo de personas". ¡Oh, no! ¿Hay alguien que pueda ayudarlo? "" Yacía un joven, a quien una serpiente le mordió la pierna. La princesa se apresuró a su lado y le sacó el veneno de la herida. "Gracias, valiente dama. Soy el príncipe de estas tierras ". Era el mismo joven que había conocido en el castillo._

_"Te debo mi vida. Por favor, cásate conmigo"._

_Una ceremonia de boda se llevó a cabo poco después. El sacerdote le preguntó a la princesa, vestida con un vestido de novia de color blanco puro: "¿Prometes serle fiel en los buenos y malos momentos, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte te separe?"_

_"Hago." Los dos intercambiaron anillos, y cuando el sacerdote lo dijo, sellaron sus votos con un beso. Y los vítores resonaron por toda la tierra. "¡Bendice a la valiente chica que salvó la vida de nuestro príncipe!" Mientras el reino celebraba su matrimonio "_

"¡O-Oi Zero Two!"

La roseta dejó escapar un chillido rapsódico, casi subiéndose al regazo de Naruto mientras señalaba la colorida imagen en la página. El príncipe estaba arrodillado ante la princesa en su elegante vestido, sosteniendo su mano mientras toda la página estaba iluminada por su radiante sonrisa. "¿Qué, matrimonio?" La ceja de Naruto se alzó confundida. De repente todo hizo clic.

"Por eso has estado cargando-"

"¿Bueno, bueno, bueno, qué tenemos aquí?"

Ambos niños se congelaron ante el sonido de la voz. Los ojos de Naruto se adelantaron, aterrizando en una figura corpulenta. Era un hombre grande y extremadamente rudo. Tenía la cabeza desprovista de pelo, salvo por sus gruesas cejas y el rastrojo de una barba que brotaba de su cara inferior. Tenía unos penetrantes ojos anaranjados y una cicatriz que corría por la derecha y bajaba por su mejilla. La diadema raspada que colgaba alrededor de la siguiente era una clara indicación de que era un ninja perdido. "¿No son ustedes dos todos agradables y acogedores?"

Zero Two gruñó, aferrándose con fuerza al hombro de Naruto mientras dichos ojos rubios se estrechaban al hombre. "No queremos ningún problema señor".

"Eso es una lástima, el problema es mi segundo nombre", se rió a carcajadas el hombre.

"Mira, no tenemos dinero ni comida, así que estás perdiendo el tiempo", mintió Naruto. El Hokage le daba un estipendio cada mes por comida que había estado ahorrando constantemente para el viaje. No era mucho, pero cubriría los costos de su comida. Al menos habría sido si hubiera estado viajando solo.

"Bueno, eso no está bien", frunció el ceño antes de sonreír diabólicamente. "Estaba dispuesto a dejarlos ir después de tomar sus pertenencias en la cuenta de que todavía son niños. Pero si ese es el caso, también podría librar al mundo de esos mocosos inútiles". La alcanzó a la espalda y blandió un cuchillo grande y curvado.

Naruto sintió que sus músculos se apretaban uno más al ver la hoja. Zero Two también se tensó y sus dedos con garras se clavaron en el hombro de Naruto, liberándolo de su asfixia. "¡No te preocupes Zero Two, siempre puedes contar conmigo para protegerte!" Él la miró por encima del hombro y la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

"¡Bueno, eso no es precioso! Tienes agallas, chico, te lo daré", rugió el hombre con una carcajada. "Pero no será suficiente para salvarte aquí". Niños o no, habían visto su rostro y no podía arriesgarse. Era un hombre buscado después de todo.

"¡P-Espere un momento señor!" Naruto suplicó mientras ayudaba a levantar sus manos, deteniendo al hombre en seco. "Está bien, estamos buscando un tesoro. Y está en algún lugar cercano".

"¿Tesoro? ¡¿Qué clase de idiota medio cerebro me tomas por chico ?!" El hombre escupió.

"N-No, lo fuimos, ¡honesto! ¡¿Cero dos ?!" La rubia insistió cuando su compañera rosada asintió enfáticamente. "Aprendimos en un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de aquí que un grupo de bandidos estaba aterrorizando el área. No tenemos mucho, así que pensamos que podríamos encontrar su escondite y esperar hasta que se fueran para robar a más personas". . Luego nos llevaríamos todas sus cosas. Si nos dejas ir, te daré el mapa que he trazado del área ". Naruto se apresuró a explicar.

Los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron mientras miraba a los dos niños críticamente. Acababa de cruzar este cuello del bosque hacía menos de una hora, así que no había oído nada sobre bandidos, pero ciertamente no estaba fuera del alcance de la posibilidad. Si lo que están diciendo es cierto, entonces sería un día de pago fácil para él y podría quedarse tranquilo durante meses con un considerable caché de ryo. Demonios, tal vez incluso escapar a través del mar. "Muy bien chico ... voy a morder. Muéstrame este mapa tuyo. Si sale, te dejaré ir. Pero solo si encontramos este escondite".

"Claro, señor. Incluso puede tener todo el tesoro", se rió Naruto nerviosamente mientras metía la mano en su bolso y sacaba un gran pedazo de papel doblado. Tomó la mano de Zero Two con la suya y la condujo con cautela hacia el hombre. "Marqué todas las cuevas cercanas y las casas abandonadas con las que nos hemos encontrado hasta ahora. No sé cuánta ayuda será, pero puede ayudar a reducir la búsqueda y arrojar algo de luz sobre dónde se esconden los bandidos, "Dijo Naruto mientras le entregaba el papel.

"Por tu bien, es mejor que esperes que te moleste," el hombre lo arrebató, vigilando a los niños mientras desplegaba el mapa. La confusión se asentó en sus rasgos mientras miraba la hoja en su mayoría en blanco. En lugar de un mapa del área circundante, había un solo trozo de papel de sellado en el centro del pergamino. Inmediatamente se encendió, llenando al hombre de temor. _'Tienes que ser jodidamente ki-'_

Todo el bosque se ahogó en un repentino destello blanco.

* * *

Naruto no pudo evitar reírse mientras corría. Estaba realmente contento de haber robado esas etiquetas flash. Con la cantidad de millas que estaba sacando de ellos, incluso Kurama no se quejaría de ellos.

"¡N-Nao!"

"Solo aguanta por ahora Zero Two," suplicó Naruto mientras levantaba a su compañera más arriba en su espalda en un esfuerzo por evitar que se resbalara. Justo antes de que saliera la etiqueta que colgó, colocó a la niña roja en su espalda e hizo un salto hacia los árboles. La destreza física de Naruto era excepcionalmente alta en comparación con otros niños de su edad, gracias en parte a tener una bestia de cola sellada dentro de él, por lo que cargar Zero Two no era un problema para él. La verdadera lucha se produjo al mantener un firme control sobre la roseta retorciéndose. Podía sentir su ansiedad solo por lo apretada que tenía sus brazos rodeados alrededor de su cuello, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer para aliviar sus preocupaciones hasta que estuviera seguro de que habían escapado limpiamente. Naruto saltó sobre un pequeño grupo de arbustos solo para jadear en estado de shock. En lugar de tierra plana, hubo una fuerte caída cuesta abajo. "¡Oh mierda!"

El rubio maldijo su suerte cuando perdió el equilibrio al aterrizar y los dos fueron arrojados a través de los espesos arbustos que bordeaban la empinada pendiente. Naruto rápidamente cambió su posición lo mejor que pudo y acunó a Zero Two en sus brazos. Continuaron rodando sin ceremonias cuesta abajo, todo el tiempo mientras Naruto sostenía la roseta en un abrazo protector. La pareja se estrelló contra una zarza de arbustos y su caída caótica se detuvo abruptamente cuando chocaron con una figura desprevenida.

"¡Gah!"

Zero Two dejó escapar un gemido de dolor cuando lentamente abrió los ojos. La caída la había dejado severamente desorientada y le llevó un momento recuperar el rumbo. Levantó la cabeza y notó que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su rubia compañera. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando notó que estaba inconsciente. "¡Nao!" Ella sacudió desesperadamente su torso en un esfuerzo por despertar al rubio.

"¡¿Que demonios?!"

La roseta se apoderó repentinamente de miedo cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Sus ojos se adelantaron y aterrizaron en el potencial agresor. Era una mujer esbelta de estatura superior a la media con grandes pechos y cabello rubio hasta los hombros que estaba atado en dos coletas sueltas. Estaba vestida con un haori verde hierba y una blusa gris estilo kimono que revelaba una cantidad considerable de su escote. Estaba cerrado por un obi ancho, gris azulado oscuro que hacía juego con sus pantalones. Sus agudos ojos color avellana se clavaron en los niños en una mezcla de molestia y confusión. Un gemido llamó la atención de Zero Two y vio otro cuerpo inmovilizado debajo del de Naruto. Era una mujer más joven con el pelo corto y negro y flequillo que enmarcaba su rostro. Estaba vestida con un kimono azul medianoche con adornos blancos.

"Shizune, ¿estás bien?" La mujer rubia se acercó, haciendo que la chica roja se tensara. Zero Two le gruñó a la mujer, lo que solo pareció molestarla aún más. "¡¿Qué demonios les pasa niños ?! Tú-"

Sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando notó al inconsciente Naruto. _"Parece que recibió un golpe desagradable en la cabeza ... incluso podría tener una conmoción cerebral"_ , analizó. Alcanzó al rubio comatoso solo para apartarse cuando Zero Two casi le mordió la mano. La mujer fulminó con la mirada a la chica con cuernos, que la miró con igual fervor. Zero Two sostuvo posesivamente el cuerpo de Naruto cerca del suyo mientras miraba a la mujer desafiante. Hizo que la mujer pensara en una mamá oso protegiendo a su cachorro. Le dio a los dos niños otra mirada rápida, ella observó sus apariencias maltratadas y su expresión de acero comenzó a suavizarse lentamente. Parecían haber pasado por el infierno, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que la niña vibraba con incertidumbre.

La mujer suspiró cansada mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. Normalmente era buena para mantener sus propios dispositivos y no entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás, pero esto no podía ignorarlo. El espíritu médico que estaba tan profundamente arraigado en su ser no lo permitiría. Al mirar a los niños, vio que la niña seguía gruñendo, lo que provocó otro suspiro para escapar de la mujer.

_'Voy a necesitar más sake ... y pronto ...'_


	12. Chapter 12

**_012_**

* * *

"Ugh mi cabeza ..."

Un gemido de dolor escapó de Naruto mientras lentamente recuperaba la conciencia. Su cabeza palpitaba mucho como cuando le golpearon con una tubería de acero, aunque mucho peor. Mientras apartaba los últimos rastros de sueño de sus ojos, Naruto trató de sentarse solo para notar un peso en su pecho.

Una rápida mirada hacia abajo reveló un desastre de mechones rosados enredados alrededor de dos cuernos afilados que cubrían su pecho. Zero Two estaba acurrucado en una bola a su lado, usándolo como almohada mientras ella dormitaba tranquilamente. No pudo evitar reírse mientras pasaba suavemente sus dedos por su cabello.

"Finalmente despierto ya veo".

El corazón de Naruto dio un vuelco ante la repentina voz y sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la fuente. Se sorprendió al ver a una mujer rolliza con el pelo largo y rubio. "Relájate chico, no voy a lastimarte".

Su voz era suave y sincera, lo que ayudó a aliviar los nervios del rubio más pequeño. No podía evitar la sensación de haber visto su rostro en algún lugar antes, pero no podía ubicarlo. Naruto se sentó y apoyó la cabeza de Zero Two en su regazo, con cuidado de no despertarla. Miró a su alrededor y notó que estaban en una especie de cabaña pequeña. Lo último que recordaba era caer colina abajo después de escapar de ese ninja desaparecido. "Que pasó...?"

"Tú y el rojo salieron de la nada y noquearon a mi aprendiz", respondió la mujer secamente mientras hacía un gesto detrás de ella. Naruto miró a su lado y vio a una niña desmayarse en otra cama.

"¿Hicimos eso?"

"Sí, lo hiciste. Ahora preocúpate por explicarte", habló de nuevo, cruzando furiosamente sus brazos sobre su pecho pechugón.

"Había un ninja perdido ... intentó robarnos, así que huimos. No estaba prestando atención y terminamos cayendo por una colina. No recuerdo mucho de eso", explicó Naruto.

"Ya veo", asintió la mujer. Eso ciertamente explica mucho. "¿Qué están haciendo sus niños corriendo en un clima como este? Sus padres deben estar muy preocupados".

"Estoy seguro de que lo estarían si estuvieran cerca. Murieron el día que nací ..." respondió Naruto solemnemente.

"Oh ... lo siento, no lo sabía", dijo la mujer, sintiendo un poco de remordimiento por el niño. Quedar huérfano nunca fue algo fácil, especialmente a una edad tan temprana. Pero todavía había algo que la molestaba, algo que necesitaba confirmar. "Aún así, debe haber habido un orfanato que te acogió, ¿verdad?"

"¡Decir ah!" Naruto se burló de la risa. "Me echaron hace un año y el viejo tuvo que darme un lugar".

"Softy Sarutobi ... todavía está atrapado en sus viejas costumbres, veo", resopló la mujer, haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran sorprendidos.

"Espera, ¿conociste al viejo?"

"Se podría decir eso. Pero hace mucho que he cortado mis lazos con la Hoja Oculta", se encogió de hombros la mujer.

Fue en ese momento que el rubio más joven se sorprendió al darse cuenta. "¡Sabía que te había visto antes en alguna parte! Eres la mujer de la foto que tiene en su escritorio. La del pervertido y espeluznante pálido. Er ... ¡Tsunami! No, eso no está bien. Tsu ... Tsubaki? No no, T- "

"Tsunade", la mujer lo corrigió.

"¡Sí! ¡Eres uno de los legendarios Sannin!" Exclamó Naruto.

"Esos días han quedado atrás, chico. Quiero saber qué está haciendo el Jinchuriki de Nueve Colas tan lejos de la aldea", Tsunade lo miró críticamente.

"Espera ... ¿cómo sabes eso?" Naruto se estremeció visiblemente.

"Tengo mis fuentes", respondió ella de manera uniforme. A decir verdad, la noticia del ataque del demonio contra la aldea hace unos años se extendió como un reguero de pólvora por toda la nación. Fue solo gracias a su antigua compañera de equipo Jiraiya que supo la historia completa. Él todavía le envió cartas en un esfuerzo por mantenerse en contacto, pero ella nunca le ofreció una respuesta.

Le contó cómo alguien había instigado el ataque, lo que a su vez llevó a la bestia a ser liberada del actual Jinchuriki en ese momento, la madre del niño. Su padre, el Cuarto Hokage, logró reubicar a la bestia lejos de la aldea, pero finalmente se sacrificó para sellar a la Bestia de Cola dentro de su propio hijo. Era un destino cruel ser arrojado sobre alguien. Solo mirando al chico ahora era prácticamente una viva imagen de Minato con la cara redonda de Kushina.

"No voy a delatarte, Naruto. Solo tengo curiosidad, eso es todo", dijo Tsunade después de notar cuánto sus palabras sacudieron al pobre chico.

"Hombre, incluso sabes mi nombre ... ¡tus fuentes deben ser realmente buenas!" Dijo Naruto con asombro.

_"Es un ingrato repugnante y un pervertido sucio, pero sigue siendo uno de los mejores",_ pensó Tsunade secamente.

"¿Sabes ... sabes cómo es ser odiado por todos? Como, absolutamente detestado. El mero hecho de verte enfurece a la gente más allá de lo razonable. Y por algo más allá de tu control. Bueno, me cansé de siendo el saco de arena del pueblo. Pueden encontrar un nuevo paria ", se burló Naruto.

_'Un fugitivo ¿eh? Comprensible_ ' _,_ asintió el Sannin. Su razonamiento para irse era mucho más sólido que el de ella. Solo podía imaginar el tipo de tormento al que la rubia más pequeña había sido sometida. Pero ella conocía demasiado bien a los superiores de la aldea. La desaparición de su preciado Jinchuriki causaría grandes problemas. Traerlo de vuelta a la aldea estaría en la parte superior de su lista de prioridades. Hiruzen, por supuesto, lo haría por la seguridad del niño. Si se corría la voz de que el jinchuriki de la Hoja, y tan joven en ese momento, se iba a AWOL, entonces una nueva forma de dificultades le sobrevendría al muchacho con problemas. Pero por el que tenía que preocuparse era el que más residía en el pueblo.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es su historia?" Tsunade preguntó, señalando hacia el rosetón dormido.

"¿Cero dos? La recogí en el camino". Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba pasando sus dedos por su cabello.

"Cero ... ¿Dos ...?"

"Es una larga historia, está bien", Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro. "Pero me encontré con ella cuando salía de la aldea. Ella estaba huyendo de este ANBU, aunque él no era como cualquiera que haya visto antes".

_'Raíz ... ese viejo buitre todavía está a la altura de sus planes,'_ gruñó Tsunade internamente. Nunca entendió por qué el Hokage mantenía a un monstruo como Danzo. Los hombres como él eran los más peligrosos de todos cuando se los dejaba solos. Y lo peor de todo, Sarutobi se contentó con hacer la vista gorda.

"De todos modos, la salvé y hemos estado viajando juntos desde entonces", dijo Naruto mientras sonreía a su compañero.

"Viniendo al rescate de una chica. Eres un pequeño encantador", sonrió Tsunade, mirando al chico volverse del mismo tono que Zero Two. "Ahora veo por qué ella fue tan ferozmente protectora contigo. Casi me mordió la mano antes".

"Lo siento por eso. Si te hace sentir mejor, que en realidad _hizo_ morderme cuando nos encontramos por primera vez," Naruto ofreció una risa tímida. "Aunque para ser justos, la primera persona con la que nos encontramos después de semanas intentó robarnos y matarnos. No sé mucho sobre el pasado de Zero Two, pero teniendo en cuenta lo asustada que estaba frente a ese ANBU, solo puedo suponer que lo tuvo como áspero como lo he hecho ".

"¿Qué pasa con ella de todos modos? Ella seguía repitiendo" Nao "una y otra vez, lo que supongo que se estaba refiriendo a ti", preguntó Tsunade.

"Sí ... no habla mucho. He estado haciendo todo lo posible para tratar de enseñarle nuevas palabras, pero en su mayoría solo ha estado interesada en ver", se rió Naruto.

"Ya veo ..." Tsunade asintió mientras observaba el grillete que rodeaba la pierna de la niña. Si Danzo y sus secuaces participaron en la educación de Zero Two, definitivamente eso explicaba su reacción defensiva. Dios sabe qué clase de horrores había enfrentado el niño a su merced. Un suave maullido la sacó de sus pensamientos y levantó la vista para ver el objeto de sus reflexiones más recientes despertando.

Zero Two dejó escapar un bostezo y parpadeó cansadamente mientras regresaba al mundo de los vivos. Sintió un rasguño suave en el cuero cabelludo que la hizo sentirse satisfecha. Levantó la vista y vio a Naruto sonriéndole. "Buenos días dormilón. Aunque supongo que tecn-"

"¡Nao!"

La roseta se disparó hacia adelante de repente, rodeando el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y abrazándolo con fuerza. Sus suaves gemidos atrajeron su oído y Naruto pudo decir cuán conmocionada estaba por toda la prueba. Ella probablemente había asumido lo peor. Al menos había tenido a Kurama para hacerle compañía a lo largo de los años, pero Zero Two no tenía a nadie. Suavemente pasó su mano por su espalda en un esfuerzo por calmarla. "Lamento preocuparte que te guste ese Zero Two".

Se apartó un poco y usó la manga de su capa para limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Después de todo este tiempo sola, ahogándose en la desesperación, finalmente había encontrado a alguien a su lado y atravesaba la oscuridad. No podía soportar la idea de perder su única luz.

Naruto le dio unas palmaditas a Zero Two en la cabeza entre sus cuernos, haciendo que la niña hiciera un puchero. "Te dije que ahora soy responsable de ti. ¡Necesitarás mucho más que un golpe en la cabeza para deshacerte de mí, ya sabes!"

Zero Two se apartó de su toque y rechinó sus dedos con sus afilados dientes. "¡Oi!" Gritó Naruto, retirando su mano a una distancia segura. "Dije no morder!" Él chasqueó la roseta, a lo que ella respondió sacando la lengua. Ella siempre estaba mordisqueándolo e incluso si era juguetón, todavía dolía como el infierno cuando lograba atraparlo. "¡Bad Zero Two!" Naruto señaló con el dedo a la chica con cuernos. Zero Two resopló y se abalanzó sobre el apéndice ofensivo. Naruto la evadió una vez más y se vio obligada a abordar a Zero Two en la cama, haciendo que la niña chillara de alegría.

Tsunade sintió que su corazón se hinchaba muy levemente y una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus rasgos mientras observaba a los dos mocosos luchar. Su vínculo y amor excepcionalmente fuertes el uno por el otro era claro como el día, incluso si aún no lo sabían del todo. Sería una pena que el cruel enigma que era la vida finalmente decidiera criar a su fea cabeza en sus asuntos. No es que realmente le importara.

"¡Ow! ¡No me toques con tus cuernos! ¡Eso no es justo!" Gritó Naruto.

"¡Hn!" llegó la respuesta gruñona de Zero Two.

"Ustedes dos ciertamente son animados", comentó Tsunade con una sonrisa. Zero Two finalmente notó la presencia de la mujer e inmediatamente se escondió detrás de Naruto. Miró por encima de su hombro y miró con cautela al Sannin.

"Hola, no hay que tener miedo", la tranquilizó Naruto. "Tsunade-bāchan es muy agradable, ¿sabes?"

"¡¿Bāchan ?!" La anciana rubia espetó. "¡No soy tan viejo mocoso!"

"¡¿Eh ?!" Naruto palideció. "¡El viejo dijo que esa foto tenía 20 años! ¿Estás usando un genjutsu o algo así?"

"¡No tengo que explicártelo, mocoso!" Tsunade replicó. "Pareces estar lo suficientemente bien así que los dejaré pasar la noche, ¡pero mañana estarás solo!" Dio la espalda a los niños en un esfuerzo por ocultar sus rasgos enrojecidos. Había hecho su acto de buen samaritano durante el mes en lo que a ella respectaba.

"Está bien, eso es justo. Hiciste todo lo posible para ayudarnos cuando no fue necesario, así que estamos eternamente agradecidos. ¡Gracias Bāchan!" Dijo Naruto, haciendo una profunda reverencia. Zero Two estaba confundido por sus acciones pero igual lo copió. Todavía pensaba que la mujer era bastante aterradora, pero sí ayudó a Naruto.

"Tch, lo que sea. De nada, supongo", se burló la rubia disgustada. La pequeña mierda la había llamado vieja otra vez, pero al menos tenía modales suficientes para expresar gratitud. Dios, odiaba a los niños. No tenían respeto por sus mayores. "Solo trata de mantenerlo quieto", dijo Tsunade antes de alejarse.

"¡No hay problema! ¡Ni siquiera sabrás que estamos aquí!" Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa brillante.

"¡Nao!"

Sintió un tirón en el brazo y se volvió para mirar a Zero Two. Ella sostenía su libro ilustrado en sus manos y lo miraba expectante. "Ah, claro, nunca terminamos", dijo mientras aceptaba el libro de ella. Zero Two se apresuró a acurrucarse a su lado y ponerse cómoda mientras Naruto volvía a la página donde lo habían dejado. "Muy bien, veamos, ¿dónde estábamos ... ah sí!"

_"" Sí. "Los dos intercambiaron anillos, y cuando el sacerdote lo dijo, sellaron sus votos con un beso. Y los vítores resonaron por toda la tierra." ¡Bendice a la valiente niña que salvó la vida de nuestro príncipe! " su matrimonio."_

"¿Mari?" Zero Two preguntó.

"Sí, matrimonio, es ... bueno ... es-" Naruto en realidad fue arrojado por un bucle en este caso. Incluso él no entendía completamente el concepto de matrimonio, solo que era algo para adultos. Sus ojos se posaron en Tsunade, que estaba ocupada atendiendo a su aprendiz. "¡Oi, Bāchan! ¿Qué es el matrimonio?"

Las cejas de la rubia mayor se crisparon molestas por otra broma a su edad, pero se las arregló para reprimir las obscenidades que crecían en su garganta. "El matrimonio es la unión vinculante entre dos personas", respondió secamente.

"¿Quieres decir como un contrato?"

"Algo así. Ambas partes se comprometen la vida mutuamente y honran un conjunto de votos establecidos entre ellos, como mantenerse unidos en todo momento y permanecer fieles el uno al otro. Por lo general, se hace por amor, pero hay casos en que es sido utilizado para avanzar en una agenda política ", explicó Tsunade.

"Ah ... ya veo!" Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Básicamente era prometedor pasar tu vida con otra persona. Su atención volvió al libro y continuó leyendo.

_"¡Humanos! ¡Humanos! No tienen alas para volar ni garras o colmillos para cazar. Criaturas tan débiles y frágiles, pero son tan, tan cálidos. ¡Los humanos son maravillosos!"_

_Después de la boda, vivió feliz como la princesa de una tierra humana. Ella apoyó al príncipe en su trabajo, viajó por el mundo y vio océanos salpicados de destellos de zafiro, pastizales brillantes y auroras que se balanceaban como llamas furiosas._

_La princesa tomó la mano del príncipe y le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro: "¡Agárrame y nunca la sueltes, querida!"_

"Darin ..." Zero Two susurró con un leve bostezo. Le gustó el sonido y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

_"Pero la felicidad de la princesa fue de corta duración",_ leyó Naruto.

_"Se despertó una noche con un dolor que amenazaba con desgarrarla y descubrió que su cuerpo se convertía en una bestia". ¡Te pedí que me hicieras humano! "En su espalda había alas negras como el azabache, rasgando su carne y piel para extenderse." Usar magia tiene un precio. Has alcanzado mucha felicidad como humano. Ahora, es hora de que te pierdas y te conviertas en un monstruo feo ", le susurró la bruja del bosque." Sin embargo, si matas a la persona que más amas, serás liberado de tu maldición y regresarás al mundo. bestia que originalmente eras "._

"Hombre, esta historia sigue oscureciéndose ..." murmuró Naruto mientras pasaba la página.

_"La princesa miró a su amado príncipe cuando sus garras alcanzaron su garganta. Ella lo amaba más que a nada, pero el deseo de desgarrarle el cuello brotó dentro de ella. Mientras intentaba desesperadamente apretar el puño y detenerse, sus garras se clavaron en su piel y la sangre comenzó a brotar._

_"Si mato al príncipe, seré liberado de esta maldición ..." Con lágrimas en su rostro, besó al príncipe en la mejilla._

_Cuando el príncipe se despertó, la princesa ya no estaba a su lado. En cambio, la cama estaba cubierta de plumas negras como el azabache._

_Con profunda tristeza, el príncipe la buscó por todo el país. Pero nadie había visto a la princesa "._

"Espera, qué ..." Naruto parpadeó sorprendido después de leer la última página. _'Ese es un final tan estúpido, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué tener esperanzas de convertirse en humana y arrebatarla? ¿Quién escribió esta basura? _Y efectivamente, el nombre del autor no se encontraba en ninguna parte de la portada o en las páginas del libro.

"Neh Zero ... Dos ..." Su voz se apagó cuando notó que la niña estaba profundamente dormida. Él le dio un suave empujón en el hombro y ella respondió golpeando con la mano.

"Da ... rin ..." Murmuró la roseta, una sonrisa cursi le partió la cara.

"Je ... supongo que todavía está bastante cansada", sonrió mientras le revolvía el pelo. _"Tal vez sea mejor que ella no haya escuchado el final"._

"Esa es una historia bastante triste, niño". La mirada de Naruto se volvió hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde vio a Tsunade sentado en una silla con un pequeño cerdo en su regazo. "No es exactamente ideal para niños".

"¡Me estás diciendo ja!" Naruto se rio. "Pero este libro parece bastante importante para Zero Two".

"Sabes, honestamente me sorprendió verlos a los dos juntos. Dado cómo-"

"Ella se ve como un monstruo, ¿verdad?" Naruto la interrumpió, entrecerrando los ojos hacia la rubia mayor.

"Bueno, si estamos siendo francos, entonces sí", respondió Tsunade. "La mayoría de las personas tienden a temer lo que no pueden entender, especialmente los niños. Pero con los adultos, ese miedo se convierte en odio".

"Sé exactamente a qué te refieres ..." suspiró Naruto, volviendo su atención a la roseta dormida. "Cuando la vi por primera vez, no vi un monstruo. Vi a una chica en problemas. No podía simplemente sentarme y mirar sabiendo que tenía el poder de ayudar", dijo, sorprendiendo al Sannin con su respuesta.

"Sabes, para un mocoso impertinente, eres bastante maduro para tu edad, Naruto". Parecía llevar a su padre más allá de la apariencia sola.

"Sí, bueno, tengo un zorro demonio gigante sellado en mis entrañas, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar?" Naruto soltó una carcajada. "No fue hasta que comenzamos a viajar juntos que me di cuenta de que Zero Two y yo somos muy parecidos. Ambos no tenemos padres, ni siquiera seres queridos. Es difícil, ya sabes. Estar solo en el mundo, considerado como nada más que demonios ... "

Tsunade sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver al niño mirar con cariño a su compañero. Estaba claramente enamorado, incluso si él mismo ya se había dado cuenta. Solo mirarlo le recordaba a ...

_'¡No!' _Tsunade revisó sus pensamientos errantes. _"No vendrá nada bueno traer recuerdos dolorosos". _El pasado fue implacable e inmutable. Había un punto en ello. "Ya veo ... bueno, espero que estés preparado para las consecuencias".

La cabeza de Naruto se inclinó mientras la miraba confundida. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Este vínculo que has forjado ... con todo lo bueno, igual de malo saldrá de él. Las pruebas de la vida lo probarán constantemente, fragmentándose lentamente hasta que finalmente se rompa. La pregunta es si es lo suficientemente fuerte o no. para resistir las pruebas del tiempo. Así que de nuevo ... será mejor que estés preparado.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, pero sabía en el fondo que había verdad en sus palabras. Demonios, incluso ahora estaban siendo perseguidos solo por tratar de mejorar su vida. Pero toda su vida no había sido más que pruebas y tribulaciones y había logrado llegar tan lejos solo. Al menos ahora no tendría que pasar por eso solo.

"Tienes razón ... incluso está sucediendo en este momento. La vida me ha estado revelando desde antes de que pudiera recordar, como un niño pequeño parado sobre un montículo de hormigas con una lupa. Pero aún no me ha llegado. "¡Forjaré mi propio camino y destrozaré todo lo que la vida nos presente, y con mis propias manos si es necesario!" Proclamó Naruto ferozmente.

Tsunade quedó asombrado por su arrebato apasionado. Incluso después de pasar por tanto, Naruto logró mantener una fuerte voluntad y una mentalidad de alto espíritu, lo que fue impresionante a su edad. Tal vez esos dos saldrían bien después de todo. _Tal vez._

"¿Alguien te ha dicho lo molesto que eres?" Ella sonrió.

"¡Todo el tiempo!" Naruto sonrió.

"Bueno, debes seguir el ejemplo de tu pequeña novia y descansar un poco. No sé hacia dónde te diriges, pero el camino por recorrer debe ser bastante largo". Tsunade le aconsejó.

"Er ... tienes razón. Probablemente debería", miró a la mujer con recelo. ¿Qué quiso decir exactamente con "novia"? Claro, Zero Two era una niña y su amigo, pero Tsunade sonrió cuando lo dijo, lo que lo llevó a creer que la palabra tenía otras implicaciones que se perdieron en él.

Decidió no detenerse en ello y se puso cómodo en la cama. Zero Two se movió ligeramente ante el cambio de movimiento y se acurrucó aún más a su lado. "Nao ..." ella maulló cansada.

Naruto sonrió mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro y miraba al techo. Las palabras de Tsunade volvieron a su mente y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta. Necesitaba Zero Two tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él. Iba a quedarse a su lado todo el tiempo que ella le permitiera, aunque tenía la sensación de que no lo dejaría irse aunque quisiera. Cualesquiera que fueran los desafíos que enfrentaran, se enfrentarían juntos. Le echa una última mirada a la niña dormida antes de cerrar los ojos. _No te preocupes, Zero Two. No quiero que nada ni nadie se interponga entre nosotros. ¡Y esa es la promesa de toda una vida!_

* * *

Naruto no pudo reprimir el estremecimiento que sacudió su pequeño cuerpo cuando el frío aire de la mañana golpeó su piel. Zero Two apareció a su lado y mostró una sonrisa de dientes. Al menos uno de ellos no estaba molesto por el frío que parecía. El sonido del movimiento detrás de ellos atrapó su oído y se giró para ver a Tsunade parado en la puerta de la cabaña. A su lado estaba su aprendiz, de quien se enteró que se llamaba Shizune.

"Gracias de nuevo por todo Bāchan. ¡Estamos en deuda contigo!" Sonrió Naruto, completamente ignorante del ojo crispado de Sannin. "Y perdón por haberte chocado ayer Shizune-nēsan", le hizo una reverencia a la chica mayor.

"Oh, está bien, de verdad. Me alegra que los dos estén bien. Debe haber sido una buena caída".

"Claro que sí. ¡Pero soy mucho más duro de lo que parece!" Exclamó Naruto, levantando su puño con entusiasmo. Su sonrisa se dispersó rápidamente cuando finalmente notó que Tsunade lo atacaba con una expresión furiosa, sin duda molesto por la broma a su edad. "A-De todos modos, probablemente deberíamos irnos. ¡Lugares a donde ir, lugares para ver!"

"Sí, haces eso", dijo Tsunade rotundamente.

Naruto agarró la mano de Zero Two e hizo un descanso, sorprendiendo la roseta. Lanzó una última mirada sobre su hombro y sonrió con odio a las dos mujeres. "¡Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo Shizune-nē, _Bāchan_ !"

La cara de Tsunade se contorsionó de rabia ante la inflexión descarada en su tono y ella estaba decidida a tirar un árbol al pequeño mocoso.

"Bueno, ciertamente fueron un dúo animado. ¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea dejarlos escapar por su cuenta? Después de todo, son solo niños", preguntó Shizune mientras observaba a Naruto y Zero Two huir a la distancia.

"Tch, no soy una niñera Shizune".

"Lo sé pero de todas formas..."

"Mira, si quieren huir como algunos amantes cruzados por las estrellas, eso depende de ellos. Tengo que ocuparme de mis propios asuntos", se burló la tetona médica mientras se volvía para regresar. "Ahora vamos. Tenemos que llegar a Tanzaku antes del cierre de los casinos. ¡Me siento afortunado hoy!"

La adolescente solo pudo soltar un gemido antes de seguir a su maestro dentro. "Sí, señora..."

* * *

**_¡ACHOO!_**

Naruto gimió mientras usaba su bufanda para limpiarse la nariz. Estaba eternamente agradecido de que recordara empacarlo. Dios, odiaba el invierno y solo tenía que llegar a principios de este año. La nieve cubrió la tierra y la temperatura se desplomó a niveles desagradables, dándole al viento una picadura helada. Naruto se estremeció cuando un vendaval barrió el bosque helado y apretó su bufanda. "Estúpida nieve ..." se quejó para sí mismo mientras caminaba por el camino trillado.

Habían estado viajando durante aproximadamente medio día y no fue hasta hace una hora que notó cuán bajos eran los suministros. Podrían durar otros dos días antes de que se agotaran sus raciones y el rubio se diera cuenta de que no tendrían más remedio que detenerse en una ciudad para reponer alimentos. No estaba esperando la tarea, pero no había forma de evitarla.

Mirando hacia adelante, vio a su compañero de viaje. Zero Two estaba persiguiendo a un conejo a unos pasos de él. Su piel ardiente brillaba como un faro contra el paisaje de marfil y sus largos y sanguinarios mechones revoloteaban detrás de ella como una capa de pétalos de sakura. Naruto solo pudo sacudir la cabeza con un suspiro. Ella siempre huía a pesar de sus advertencias. Como si de alguna manera sintiera su frustración, Zero Two de repente se volvió para mirarlo, una brillante sonrisa iluminó sus facciones. "¡Nao!"

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando estalló en una carrera. Rápidamente puso los pies para atrapar el rosetón, pero jadeó cuando ella perdió el equilibrio. Zero Two cayó sin gracia por el paisaje helado y se detuvo justo delante de él.

Naruto rápidamente corrió a su lado mientras Zero Two se sentó con un gemido de dolor. Notó un rasguño bastante desagradable en su rodilla, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su sangre. En lugar de un carmesí profundo, era un vibrante tono azul. 'Huh ... eso es interesante'. Rápidamente reorientó sus pensamientos y se arrodilló para examinar la herida. No fue particularmente grave, pero podría darle problemas para caminar por un tiempo.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" Naruto sacudió la cabeza ante el rosetón, quien le sonrió tímidamente. "Tenemos que encontrar una manera de detener el sangrado ..." Nunca se le ocurrió empacar suministros médicos ya que el chakra de Kurama siempre lo curaba y no tenía la mente para preguntarle a Tsunade antes de que se fueran. caminos separados.

**"Solo lamerlo".**

"¡GAH!" Naruto de repente gritó, sorprendiendo a Zero Two. "¡No hagas eso Kurama!"

**"¡Bueno, tal vez si no fueras un gato tan aterrador!"**

"¡Oi! ¡No soy un gato asustado!"

Un desconcertado Zero Two miró al rubio. Exactamente con quién estaba hablando exactamente.

**"Mira, dijiste que estás buscando una manera de detener el sangrado. Lame la herida". **Kurama reiteró.

"¡¿Qué ?! ¡No soy un perro sarnoso como tú!"

**"Está bien, entonces, inteligente. No solo lamer las heridas la limpia, sino que la saliva contiene factores de tejido que ayudan al proceso de coagulación de la sangre. A menos que tengas otras ideas brillantes, entonces sé mi invitado. Es posible que quieras lastimarte antes de que aparezca una infección".**

Naruto se burló molesto por el tono condescendiente del zorro. Desafortunadamente, no tenía mejores sugerencias en este momento. Miró a Zero Two a los ojos y le dirigió una mirada suplicante. "Está bien, esto podría ser un poco extraño, pero solo por ahora".

La cabeza de Zero Two se inclinó confundida, pero su rostro se calentó de inmediato cuando Naruto le sacó la lengua y comenzó a pasarla por el rasguño de su rodilla.

_'Hm ... un poco fuerte',_ el rubio se encontró pensando.

**"¿Por qué exactamente esta chica todavía está cerca?" **Kurama preguntó bruscamente.

_'¡Oi, no puedes solo entrar haciendo una pregunta después de marcar un mes!' _Replicó Naruto.

**"Bueno, _discúlpame_ por tratar de salvar tu lamentable trasero. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo ese jutsu te hundió en el suelo? Si no fuera por mi chakra que cubría tu cuerpo, ¡habrías sido aplastado hasta la muerte!"**

_'¡Oh, corta la mierda! Si muero, me estás siguiendo justo después de mí. Solo te estabas salvando a ti mismo._

**"Exactamente. Todas las veces que te he salvado y ni una pizca de gratitud".**

_'Urgh ... gracias Kurama, el todopoderoso Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas. Tu fuerza no tiene rival y estoy siempre en deuda_ contigo _'',_ dijo Naruto con los ojos.

**"Te olvidaste de todopoderoso".**

_'Sabes que-'_

**"La chica. ¿Quién es ella? Casi nos matas tratando de salvarla".**

_'Zero Two es una amiga y ella va a viajar con nosotros de ahora en adelante. No es negociable ',_ respondió Naruto.

**"Tch, lo que sea. Haz lo que quieras",** Kurama resopló en respuesta. Ya podía decir que el chico iba a ser terco al respecto y discutir con él solo conduciría a una migraña. En todo caso, le dio a Naruto alguien más con quien hablar para que no siempre lo molestara.

Mientras Zero Two observaba a Naruto atender su herida, su corazón comenzó a hincharse con una emoción desconocida. Ella notó su libro ilustrado en la nieve junto a ella, abierto a la página de la boda. El príncipe estaba arrodillado ante la princesa y ambos estaban sonriendo felices. ¿Podría ser este el mismo sentimiento que sintió la princesa cuando vio por primera vez al príncipe? Una cosa que sí sabía con certeza era que quería quedarse con Naruto para siempre.

"¿Mari?"

"¿Eh?" Naruto deja de ministrar para encontrarse con la mirada de Zero Two. Estaba señalando a su libro de imágenes que mi estaba tirado en la nieve. Se sorprendió al verlo abierto, y convenientemente a la escena de la boda real en eso. "¿Mari?" Zero Two preguntó una vez más, su voz mansa llena de expectación esta vez.

**"Bueno, mierda ..."** Kurama parpadeó. Las cosas empezaban a dar un giro extraño a los acontecimientos. ¡¿Qué demonios se había perdido en el último mes ?!

Los ojos de Naruto se movieron entre ella y el libro varias veces, antes de finalmente decidirse por la chica con cuernos. _'Entonces, de eso se trata, ¿eh?' _Se rio para sí mismo. "Claro, cero dos", sonrió la rubia, haciéndola soltar un pequeño jadeo. "Quiero estar contigo para siempre también, ya sabes. Nos iremos muy lejos de aquí y veremos todo tipo de lugares geniales, como el océano. Y luego seré tu _querida_ ".

**"Oh Dios ... creo que voy a estar enfermo", se** quejó Kurama. Esto fue como si Minato y Kushina se comprometieran de nuevo.

Naruto logró sintonizar con éxito a la bestia, pero el sonido del llanto le llamó la atención y notó que Zero Two tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. "Da ... Da ..." Ella se adelantó, atrapando a Naruto por sorpresa y colapsó sobre su pecho.

"Oi, oi, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó preocupado mientras la roseta sollozaba en su chaqueta. Se sentó allí solo sosteniéndola mientras ella gritaba. Zero Two tardó unos minutos en recomponerse, y después de secarse la cara, le sonrió. Naruto se sintió aliviado de no haberla entristecido, y de que en realidad eran lágrimas de felicidad. "Lo dije en serio Zero Two. Tú y yo contra el mundo. ¡Es la promesa de toda una vida!" Él sonrió.

**"Los humanos son tan asquerosos ..."**

_'¡Oi! Nadie te preguntó ..._

"Bueno, bueno, bueno ... parece que finalmente te encontramos mocosos".


	13. Chapter 13

_**013**_

* * *

Los dos niños se llenaron de miedo ante el sonido de la voz escalofriante. Una figura encapuchada apareció a la vista frente a ellos, mientras que dos más cayeron de las copas de los árboles. Naruto abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio al escuadrón de ANBU, pero lo más preocupante fue el hecho de que no estaban vestidos con la vestimenta tradicional.

"Ese es el objetivo", dijo una voz femenina desde detrás de la máscara de búho. "Incluso logramos atrapar a los Nueve Colas también".

"Te dije que hoy era nuestro día de suerte", dijo la máscara de jabalí en un tono mucho más profundo. "Dos pájaros, una piedra".

Naruto se alejó rápidamente del grupo, asegurándose de mantener a Zero Two detrás de él. Miró por encima del hombro y vio que estaba completamente paralizada por el miedo al ver el falso ANBU. _'¡Mierda, esto es malo!' _Él maldijo mentalmente.

**"Diré."**

_'¡No estás ayudando a Kurama!'_

"Ahora todo lo que queda por hacer es devolver a Danzō-sa-"

"¡No pondrás un dedo sobre ella!" Gruñó Naruto. "¡Si quieres Zero Two, tendrás que pasar por mí!"

"¿Oh? ¡Incluso le ha dado un nombre!" el ANBU con máscara de jabalí aulló de risa. "¿Tienes alguna mordida para ir con ese mocoso ladrador?"

"Jabalí cuidadoso", advirtió el último, con una máscara de halcón. "Estos son los Nueve Colas con los que estamos lidiando después de todo".

"Solo quiero jugar un poco con eso. Neh, Neh, ¿qué dices Capitán? Ese ninja desaparecido no era un bocadillo".

"Dios, eres un cerdo ..." Owl se burló.

"Me halagas".

"Suficiente", Hawk los silenció. "No tenemos tiempo para los juegos de Jabalí. Toma los mocosos y vámonos ya".

"Welp, escuchaste al hombre", Boar volvió su atención a los niños. Naruto escaneó frenéticamente el área circundante mientras el ABNU lentamente avanzaba hacia ellos. No pudo encontrar ninguna ruta de escape viable, no es que pudieran hacer un descanso de todos modos. Seguramente los atraparían, especialmente porque ya había usado la última de sus etiquetas flash.

_'¡Kurama, necesito tu chakra!'_

**"Incluso con mi chakra, no hay forma de que puedas enfrentarte a los tres. Acéptalo, nos han atrapado", dijo** la bestia.

_'¡Bien, estúpido zorro! ¡No necesito tu ayuda de todos modos!_

Tanto en mano, Naruto de repente cargó contra el alto ANBU. Soltó un grito de batalla galante, solo para ser arrancado de sus pies. Boar sostuvo al niño por el brazo, sonriendo locamente debajo de su máscara mientras lo veía luchar. "¿No sabes que no debes correr con objetos afilados?" Metió el pie en el pecho de Naruto, haciendo que soltara la cuchilla sin punta. El rubio saltó por el suelo varias veces antes de chocar contra un árbol. "¡Alguien podría salir lastimado!"

"¡Darin!" Zero Two gritó. Ella rápidamente se puso de pie e hizo un descanso para el derribado Naruto. Pero no llegó lejos y pronto se encontró en las garras de Owl.

"No tan rápido", la mujer inmovilizó a la niña más pequeña en el suelo, enterrando su rostro en la nieve. "Ya le has causado a Danzo-sama suficientes problemas".

Naruto gimió mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo. Esa patada había expulsado todo el aire en sus pulmones y lo dejó luchando por respirar.

**"Maldita sea, quédate quieto, Naruto. ¡Te matarán si sigues así! O mejor aún, huye". **Aunque era problemático, Naruto podía evadir al ANBU tal como era. Con su chakra, escapar sería muy fácil.

_'¡Si no me vas a ayudar, cállate ya! ¡No abandonaré a Zero Two!_

**"¿Realmente vale la pena tirar esta chica por todo lo que has trabajado?"**

_'¡SI!'_

La bestia dejó escapar un gruñido molesto mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra los barrotes de su jaula. Realmente odiaba lo terco que podía ser su contenedor. Culpó a la madre del niño por ello. **"¡Bien, rescataremos a tu maldito compañero!" **Pronto tuvo una mejor oportunidad de usar su chakra que sin él.

_"Gracias Kurama"._

**"Oh, no me lo agradezcas todavía. ¡Te estoy dando reflujo ácido por una semana cuando salgamos de esto!"**

Jabalí hizo girar el tanto entre sus dedos con práctica facilidad mientras se acercaba al derribado Jinchuriki. Estaba decidido a poner fin al chico demonio, pero su maestro solicitó específicamente que lo trajeran de vuelta con vida. Sin embargo, eso no necesariamente significaba que tenía que estar de una pieza.

"Parece que- ¿eh?" El hombre se detuvo cuando vio al rubio comenzar a ponerse de pie. Una neblina de chakra naranja se arrastraba por sus poros, formando una capa alrededor del niño. Toda la forma de Naruto se sacudió visiblemente antes de desaparecer por completo, dejando a Boar aturdido. Hubo un fuerte grito detrás de él que lo sacó de su estupor. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock.

Naruto logró robar su espada y la clavó en el corazón de Owl, clavándola en el suelo. "¡Dije que no la tocara!"

Owl se retorció de dolor debajo de él. "Maldición ... mocoso!" Ella raspó nuestro antes de toser una cantidad considerable de sangre debajo de su máscara. Dejando su espada enfundada en su pecho, Naruto se giró rápidamente para ayudar a Zero Two a ponerse de pie. "¿Estás bien?"

"Darin ..." Zero Two lo miró con asombro. La energía anaranjada había alterado ligeramente sus facciones, haciendo que su cabello fuera más ondulado y las marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas más pronunciadas. Pero lo más destacado de todo eran sus ojos, que se habían reducido a hendiduras e irradiaban un brillo carmesí.

"¡Maldito demonio!" Jabalí rugió. Podía sentir que su ira aumentaba constantemente mientras veía a su compañero de equipo desangrarse lentamente. "¡Pagarás por esto!" Canalizando el chakra en sus piernas, el hombre grande pisoteó el suelo, haciendo que una roca gigante saltara al aire. _**"Estilo de la Tierra: Rock Bullet!" **_Jabalí golpeó la roca y la envió volando hacia los dos jóvenes. Naruto tomó a Zero Two en sus brazos y saltó en el aire, apenas despejando el proyectil y aterrizó en la rama de un árbol. El jabalí apareció inmediatamente en la base del árbol, sin darle tiempo para descansar. **"Estilo de la Tierra: ¡Lanza de la Tierra!"**Todo el brazo de Jabalí se oscureció cuando canalizó el chakra de la tierra y atravesó el tronco del árbol, rompiéndolo. Naruto trató de saltar una vez más, pero sintió algo húmedo alrededor de su tobillo.

_**"Estilo de agua: ¡Látigo de agua!"**_

Hawk tiró bruscamente del látigo líquido y arrebató al rubio del aire. Naruto sintió que Zero Two se le escapaba de las manos antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. Hawk miró con desdén al chico que luchaba. Se suponía que esta era una misión fácil. Pero en cambio, el niño demonio le había costado la vida a uno de sus subordinados. Su maestro pudo haber querido que Naruto volviera con vida, pero él se aseguraría de que el niño sintiera el peor dolor imaginable.

Zero Two aterrizó en cuclillas e inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron en el larguirucho ANBU que la había atrapado querida. Soltando un gruñido, se dirigió directamente hacia el hombre, solo para encontrarse levantada en el aire por las piernas. "¿A dónde crees que vas?" Jabalí ladró, devolviendo el resplandor de la roseta con igual fervor. Zero Two gruñó antes de balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, usando su impulso para agarrar el brazo que la había encarcelado. Sin dudar en absoluto, hundió los dientes en el apéndice, causando que el hombre grande llorara de dolor.

"¡Argh! ¡Pequeña perra!" Jabalí clavó su puño endurecido en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Zero Two, obligándola a soltarla, antes de golpearla contra el suelo. Un agudo gemido atravesó los tambores de sus oídos, haciendo eco en todo el bosque. El chillido fue suficiente para dejar a Boar momentáneamente aturdido y miró hacia la fuente para notar que faltaba uno de los cuernos de Zero Two. Dio un paso hacia la chica llorosa, pero fue enviado a estrellarse contra la nieve cuando un cuerpo chocó contra él. Hawk gimió ruidosamente mientras Boar lo empujó a un lado con un molesto resoplido. Lanzó una mirada en dirección a la chica, pero se sorprendió al ver a Naruto parado allí.

Las manos del rubio temblaron mientras observaba la escena delante de él. Zero Two estaba hecho un ovillo en la nieve, temblando profusamente. Su sangre azul se filtró de una herida invisible en su cuero cabelludo y uno de sus cuernos había sido completamente cortado cerca de la base, tumbado en el suelo junto a ella. "Cero ... Dos ..." Naruto exhaló temblorosamente mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. Él la abrazó suavemente y, a pesar de sus lágrimas, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su rostro.

"Darin ..."

Naruto sintió algo chispear profundamente dentro de él, lo que Kurama también notó. **"Kit, sé lo que estás pensando, pero ahora no es el momento. ¡Tómala y vete!" **La fuga estaba básicamente garantizada en este punto si se iban ahora mismo.

"Pagarán ..."

**"¡Naruto, necesitas escucharme!"**

"¡Los haré pagar!"

**"¡Maldición!" **Kurama rugió de frustración. Esta era la razón _exacta_ por la que estaba en contra de dejar que Naruto usara su chakra. El niño ya llevaba su corazón en la manga, y su chakra amplificaba aún más las emociones, especialmente las negativas. A este ritmo, su contenedor estaba a punto de estallar y era demasiado tarde para que él retirara su chakra. Más chakra comenzó a filtrarse por los poros de Naruto, engrosando la capa alrededor de su cuerpo mientras tomaba una forma vulpina. Los dos ANBU solo podían ver con horror cómo se levantaban cuatro colas desde la parte trasera del rubio.

"Dios mío", suspiró una voz, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres. "Habla sobre el peor de los casos".

Hawk levantó la vista hacia el recién llegado y abrió mucho los ojos. El hombre era bastante alto y tenía cerraduras plateadas y descuidadas que salían de su cabeza. Se quitó la máscara de perro, revelando una expresión aburrida escondida detrás de otra máscara facial. "Supongo que es bueno que te hayamos traído con Tenzo", dijo Kakashi mientras otros dos aterrizaban detrás de él. Uno era un hombre con cabello castaño corto y el otro era una niña con largos mechones violetas.

"Uh ... eso no es bueno. ¿Qué esperas que haga al respecto?" Tenzo miró incrédulo mientras veía que la piel de Naruto comenzaba a despegarse.

"Tú eres el que tiene Wood-Style. Solo haz lo que hizo el Primero", respondió Kakashi con indiferencia.

"¡No tengo su collar!"

"Hm ... eso te hace bastante inútil en este momento, supongo", suspiró el hombre de cabello plateado, provocando un gemido de su subordinado.

"¡Eres tan malo Senpai!"

"Estarás bien cuando te mejores", Kakashi lo rechazó con desdén. En este momento, tenían que concentrarse en la tarea en cuestión. _'Esto es malo. Naruto realmente ha logrado aprovechar el chakra de las Nueve Colas. _Desde el punto de vista de las cosas, también estaba empezando a causarle daño físico al niño. Su piel ya se había derretido por completo, su sangre muriendo en el chakra envuelto en un profundo tono carmesí. Sus ojos eran huecos, reflejando una luz misteriosa. Parecía estar de guardia sobre alguien o algo, pero estaba demasiado lejos para decirlo con certeza.

"¿Que pasó aquí?" Kakashi habló sin tono, su único ojo visible se centraba en Boar y Hawk con un escrutinio absoluto.

"¡Ese maldito demonio es lo que pasó!" Jabalí escupió.

"Estábamos tratando de devolver algo de propiedad robada cuando nos atacó de la nada. Incluso mató a uno de nuestros compañeros de equipo", respondió Hawk, señalando a su compañero caído. Kakashi siguió su mirada y tomó nota del cadáver de la mujer que yacía propenso en un parche de nieve roja. No les creía en lo más mínimo, considerando que eran Root después de todo. Naruto puede ser un alborotador, pero no fue un asesino a sangre fría. Y considerando su estado actual, era obvio que habían logrado provocarlo de alguna manera, lo suficiente como para aprovechar el poder de la bestia sellada dentro de él. No sabía qué estaba haciendo Danzo, pero no podía ser nada bueno.

"De cualquier manera, necesitamos obtener esta situación". Un fuerte chillido reverberó en todo el bosque árido, haciendo que los cinco ANBU retrocedieran. Kakashi se vio obligado a cubrirse los oídos, pero incluso entonces sintió como si su cabeza estuviera a punto de abrirse. _'¡¿Que demonios fue eso?!' _El suelo de repente comenzó a temblar y una nube de nieve explotó en el aire no muy lejos de Naruto. El grupo de shinobi se sorprendió al ver una bestia masiva salir de la tierra. El monstruo se alzaba sobre los árboles y tenía la apariencia de un armadillo. Sus escamas eran tan negras como la noche y tenía reflejos azules brillantes que se superponían a la mayoría de su forma. Sus ojos cayeron sobre Naruto y dejó escapar otro rugido estremecedor. El rubio respondió en especie con un aullido temible.

"¡¿Q-Qué es eso ?!" La mujer solitaria del grupo tartamudeó.

"¡Algún tipo de monstruo!" Tenzo exclamó.

"No lo creo ... un Klaxosaurio de la vida real ..." Hawk lo miró con asombro.

Naruto gruñó mientras miraba a la bestia gigante, todo el tiempo dentro de él estaba cada vez más nervioso. **"¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?" **Nunca había visto una criatura así en todos sus años, y había estado presente desde la edad del Sabio de los Seis Senderos. Sin previo aviso, el Klaxosaur se lanzó hacia adelante en una impresionante demostración de velocidad. Naruto reaccionó de inmediato y su cuerpo desapareció de la vista. Reapareció frente al Klaxosaur y golpeó el cuadrado de la bestia en la boca, enviándolo tambaleándose. Sin embargo, el rubio no esperaba que su cola girara y lo empujaron hacia un árbol cercano.

Kakashi, junto con los demás, estaba tan atrapado viendo a las dos bestias pelear que casi no se dio cuenta de la pequeña forma que yacía en el suelo donde Naruto estuvo una vez. "¡Tenzō, Yūgao, concéntrate!" Llamó, llamando sus cargos a la atención. Es posible que tengamos otra víctima en nuestras manos ". Él se dirigió a Zero Two y su ojo solitario sobresalió. No sabía quién era ella, pero estaba claro que tenía una conmoción cerebral grave. Kakashi se sintió intrigado por ella. apariencia. No todos los días viste a alguien con piel y cuernos rojos. ¿Una línea de sangre tal vez? "Yūgao, atiende sus heridas".

"¡Sí señor!"

"Espera, este está con nosotros", apareció Hawk junto al adolescente de cabello plateado. "Hemos venido a recogerla".

"Oh, bueno, si ese es el caso, lo tomaremos desde aquí", dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa en los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que el líquido azul que se escapaba de la cabeza de la niña, presumiblemente su sangre, también salpicó el brazo de Boar. El hombre jugó un papel en sus heridas, lo que significaba que había tenido razón al sospechar de los dos miembros de Root. Si Danzo estaba detrás de la niña, entonces era su deber protegerla. Si tenía que adivinar, era muy probable que Naruto estuviera enloquecido en este momento.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Hatake," gruñó Hawk, dando un paso adelante. De repente se encontró encerrado en su lugar, incapaz de moverse bajo la fría mirada del joven ANBU. "Como dije, lo manejaremos desde aquí. ¿A menos que tengas alguna objeción?"

Hawk contuvo una maldición mientras se alejaba. A pesar de su corta edad, Hatake Kakashi ya era una leyenda con las filas de ANBU y no era un hombre con el que se podía jugar. Había sido entrenado por el Cuarto Hokage e incluso fue brevemente la mano derecha de Danzo por un tiempo.

Al escuchar un suave gemido, Kakashi se giró para ver que Zero Two se acercaba lentamente. "Da ... rin ..." Sus ojos se abrieron de miedo al ver a todos los ANBU y se apresuró a alejarse.

"¡Oye, no deberías moverte!" Gritó Yūgao, alcanzando a la niña. Rápidamente retiró la mano cuando Zero Two arremetió con sus garras. El sonido de una explosión llamó la atención de todos y todos se giraron para ver el cuerpo de Naruto saltar por el camino.

"¡Darin!" Zero Two gritó. Ella se fue en su dirección, pero solo llegó tan lejos antes de que la sacaran de sus pies. Se agitó violentamente en el agarre de su captor, pero su agarre se mantuvo firme.

"Lo siento, pequeño, pero es demasiado peligroso", dijo Kakashi mientras veía a Naruto ponerse de pie temblorosamente. La situación empeoraba por segundos. Con Naruto ahogado en la locura que era el poder de las Nueve Colas, no tenía una forma confiable de lidiar con el chico que no terminaría matándolo. Y estaba demasiado lejos, incluso para el estilo de madera que suprime la bestia de cola de Tenzo. Luego estaba la criatura desconocida que había aparecido. No estaba seguro de si era una invocación o solo un animal salvaje, pero fuera lo que fuese, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse contra el poder de una Bestia de Cola. El jutsu a gran escala estaba fuera de discusión ya que existía la posibilidad de que Naruto quedara atrapado también en él. Kakashi se mordió el labio con aprensión, forzando una maldición. _'_

Sin el conocimiento del joven ANBU, Kurama tiene sentimientos similares desde su contenedor. **"Maldita sea, ¿qué clase de monstruo es esta cosa?" **No importa cuán fuerte fue golpeado, se recuperó con el doble de ferocidad que antes. ¡La maldita cosa estaba incluso desviando su chakra! Kurama no se dio cuenta al principio, pero a medida que avanzaba la pelea sintió que el tirón de su chakra se fortalecía con cada segundo que pasaba. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, estaban peleando una batalla perdida. Su chakra estaba empezando a pasar factura a Naruto. Era simplemente demasiado joven y su cuerpo no estaba lo suficientemente desarrollado para manejar este nivel de poder. El cuerpo se perdió por su ira, y se apoderó cada vez más del chakra corrosivo. Si esto continuaba, solo terminaría destruyéndose a sí mismo.

Naruto estaba jadeando fuertemente, gruñendo al Klaxosaurio mientras se acercaba. **"Parece que no hay otra opción. Incluso esa cosa no podría resistir su terreno contra una bomba de bestia de cola". **El zorro gruñó. Era la técnica más fuerte en su arsenal por mucho e incluso con la pequeña estatura de Naruto, sacar una no debería ser un gran problema. El verdadero problema sería lo que vino después. Usar una técnica de esa magnitud gastaría mucho chakra y probablemente sacaría al rubio de su estado actual. Si no moría, entonces su cuerpo se apagaría y entraría en un estado forzado de hibernación hasta que se recuperara. Kurama despreciaba la idea de ser arrastrado de regreso a la Hoja una vez más, pero en este momento tenían opciones extremadamente limitadas. **"Tch, es '** escupió el zorro gigante.

Naruto dejó escapar otro rugido cuando cientos de bolas blancas y negras fueron expulsadas de su cuerpo. Se arremolinaron a su alrededor brevemente antes de converger sobre su cabeza. Las bolas chocaron entre sí, fusionándose lentamente a medida que formaban una masa aún mayor de chakra. El grupo de ninjas observando dejó escapar un jadeo colectivo mientras observaban cómo la gran bola de energía comenzaba a encogerse.

_'Oh, mierda ... ¡no me digas que eso es lo que creo que es!' _Kakashi parpadeó sorprendido, finalmente dejando ir su compostura.

El suelo debajo de Naruto comenzó a abrirse mientras la bola seguía creciendo más y más, hasta llegar al tamaño de una manzana. Se cernía justo en frente del rubio y su boca comenzó a partirse por las costuras. En un movimiento rápido, se lo tragó entero y la tierra a su alrededor se hizo añicos, hundiendo al niño en un pequeño cráter. El Klaxosaurio, que ahora irradiaba un tenue resplandor anaranjado, aulló antes de dirigirse directamente hacia el niño.

Todo el cuerpo de Naruto vibraba incontrolablemente y la sangre goteaba constantemente de su boca, manchando el paisaje de marfil carmesí. **"Aguanta, Kit, todo esto lo hará en breve",** gruñó Kurama mientras veía al Klaxosaur acercarse rápidamente a ellos. **"Muy bien bastardo, ¡veamos si eres valiente para tomar esta!"**

El Klaxosaur chilló una vez más antes de saltar hacia su presa inmóvil. Naruto dejó escapar un pequeño eructo y un torrente de chakra explotó de su boca. La onda de choque resultante atravesó el área, derribando al grupo de transeúntes observadores. Un rayo masivo de energía bermellón brotó sin cesar de la boca de Naruto, borrando todo si entraba en contacto. Continuó durante unos segundos antes de eventualmente diluirse. Después de que se había dispersado por completo, no quedaba un solo rastro del klaxosaurio.

**"Tch ... te sirve bien ..."** Kurama sonrió, admirando su trabajo. El ataque había tallado una enorme trinchera en el terreno que se extendía hasta la distancia. Kurama sintió que su conciencia se deslizaba lentamente y soltó una maldición. **"¡Maldita sea! Odio ... esta parte ..."** Canalizar una cantidad excesiva de chakra a través de un pequeño recipiente como Naruto lo dejó drenado. Había encontrado este problema la primera vez que había tratado de hacerse cargo de la madre del niño en su juventud. **"Lo juro ... por Dios que eres estúpido ..."** bostezó cansado. **"Cuando yo ... despierto ..."** Mientras la bestia flotaba lentamente fuera de la conciencia, su chakra comenzó a retroceder también. La capa se hizo añicos y un Naruto comatoso cayó de bruces en la nieve.

Una sinfonía de gemidos doloridos emanó del grupo. Kakashi se sentó lentamente, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar el intenso latido que amenazaba con partir su cerebro en dos. Vio la forma inmóvil de Naruto en el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento, Zero Two pasó a su lado como un murciélago fuera del infierno. Cruzó el matorral ahora desolado a velocidades de cuello rotas, ansiosa por ver al rubio caído.

"¡Darin!" Ella tropezó y logró detenerse justo delante de él. Su piel tenía un tono rojo furioso, muy parecido al de ella y su cuerpo estaba lleno de una variedad de cortes y contusiones. "Darin ..." Ella sacudió su brazo suavemente, con la esperanza de que despertara. El aliento de Naruto era lento y superficial, pero no respondía. Lo intentó de nuevo con más fuerza esta vez. "¡Darin!" El rubio todavía no dio ninguna reacción externa. Las lágrimas brotaban de la roseta angustiada mientras ella intentaba continuamente despertar al niño. Ella se negó a creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Finalmente había encontrado algo precioso para ella y ahora lo estaban despertando como todo lo demás en su vida. El crujir de la nieve atrapó su oído y Zero Two '

¡Fue todo culpa de ellos! Naruto se había lastimado al tratar de protegerla después de que vinieron a llevársela. Si no fuera por ellos, se habrían alejado mucho de este lugar. Habría podido pasar el resto de su vida feliz con un príncipe propio, como en su libro. Y ahora, al igual que la princesa, estaba siendo arrancada de ella. Frunciendo los ojos hacia la adolescente de cabello plateado, Zero Two atrajo a Naruto en un abrazo protector y gruñó. Ella se negó a dejar que eso sucediera. Se había encendido un fuego en el alma de la pequeña niña, uno que la llenaba con una determinación inquebrantable. No iba a permitir que nadie la separara de Naruto. Él la había protegido cuando más lo necesitaba y ahora era su momento de hacer lo mismo por él.

Kakashi se detuvo en seco, congelándose ante la vista. El chakra naranja comenzaba a salir del cuerpo de Naruto una vez más, solo que esta vez estaba fluyendo hacia Zero Two. Sus ojos verde azulado endurecidos sangraron carmesí y los cuernos en su cabeza se encendieron con energía. _'¡Esto es malo! ¡No me digas que puede extraer el chakra!_

"¡Tenzō detenla antes de que sea demasiado tarde!" Él ordenó.

"¡R-Correcto!" El moreno tartamudeó antes de correr rápidamente a través de una serie de señales con las manos. _**"Estilo madera: ¡Jutsu de estrangulamiento silencioso!" **_Múltiples ramas salieron disparadas de su brazo y se cerraron sobre Zero Two. Ella trató de alejarlos, pero se enroscaron alrededor de su brazo y rápidamente se enredaron alrededor de su cuerpo. Con el simple movimiento de la muñeca, Tenzo logró separarla por la fuerza de Naruto.

Zero Two se revolvió salvajemente en un esfuerzo por romper sus ataduras y finalmente logró liberar uno de sus brazos. Ella se acercó a Naruto con desesperación, pero de repente se sintió cansada y sus ojos comenzaron a caer. "Da ... rin ..."

"Creo que sería mejor si dormieras por ahora", dijo Kakashi mientras terminaba de lanzar el genjutsu.

"S-Senpai ... ¡¿Viste eso ?! Ella solo-"

"Sí, lo hice", Kakashi interrumpió a Yūgao. Volvió a colocar su diadema sobre su Sharingan y suspiró profundamente. Ahora sabía por qué Danzo había enviado a sus matones tras la niña. Cualquier línea de sangre que poseía, debe haber sido excepcionalmente potente si le permitía extraer el chakra de una Bestia de Cola. _'Dios, Naruto, ¿en qué te has metido esta vez? Solo espera hasta que el Hokage se entere de esto ..._

* * *

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe. Se levantó de golpe y observó su entorno. Estaba en una alcantarilla, rodeado por todos lados por tuberías oxidadas y una oscuridad invasora. El suelo estaba inundado de agua, pero no se sentía mojado en lo más mínimo. "Hombre ... no he estado aquí desde siempre", dijo en voz alta.

Hace solo unos momentos, había empujado con éxito a su compañero de equipo fuera de peligro. Estaba bastante seguro de que era el final para él. Pero lo siguiente que supo fue que todo se volvió blanco y su cabeza se llenó repentinamente de recuerdos, que había pensado que se perderían para siempre. Recordaba todo ahora: huir de la aldea, encontrarse con Zero Two e incluso encontrarse con la legendaria Tsunade. Incluso recordó encontrarse con esos ANBU y cómo lastimaron a Zero Two. Pero todo lo demás después de eso quedó en blanco hasta que despertó en el hospital. ¿Qué significa eso al ver tu vida brillar ante tus ojos?

Naruto pronto se encontró lleno de una premonitoria sensación de temor. No sabía cómo ni en qué medida, pero podía sentir que Zero Two estaba en problemas. Pero si realmente fue golpeado por el ataque de Haku, no iba a ser útil para nadie pronto. Al menos no sin alguna ayuda. "Es hora de otra reunión, supongo", se rió el rubio para sí mismo mientras se ponía de pie y bajaba por uno de los muchos corredores estériles.

Naruto atravesó el sinuoso laberinto que era su paisaje mental durante lo que parecieron horas antes de llegar finalmente a su destino. Entró en una habitación expansiva que estaba cerrada por una serie de barras gigantes. En una de ellas había una etiqueta que simplemente decía "Sello". Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, Naruto se acercó a la puerta con un pequeño salto en su paso. "¡Oi! ¡Despierta ya, estúpido zorro!" Toda la sala se sacudió violentamente y un enojado ojo bermellón se abrió de golpe detrás de las rejas, acompañado de un gruñido bajo. "¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte Kurama!"

**"Eres un pequeño insolente cuando-"** la bestia hizo una pausa, antes de mirar incrédulo al chico. **"Espera ... Naruto, no me digas ..."**

"¡Sí!" El rubio sonrió mientras se tocaba el costado de la cabeza. "Todo está de nuevo en su lugar aquí. Bueno, sobre todo. Algunas cosas todavía están un poco confusas".

**"Ah. Bueno, en ese caso ..."** Un gran antebrazo cubierto de piel se estrelló frente a Naruto. Lo habría aplastado, pero estaba justo fuera del alcance del zorro. **"¡Trae tu flaco trasero aquí para que pueda arrancarte uno nuevo!"**

"Dios, todavía estás tan gruñón como siempre", sonrió Naruto. Su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente y miró a la bestia con atención. "Necesito tu ayuda, Kurama. Zero Two está en problemas".

**"¡No! ¡Es un hecho, _INFIERNO!_ "** El zorro inmediatamente se negó. Esa pequeña zorra a la que se había apegado tanto era la culpable de su situación hace tantos años.

"Kurama, lo digo en serio. Si no hago algo ahora, entonces ella y los demás podrían terminar lastimados, o peor ..." suplicó la rubia.

**"¡Absolutamente no!" **Kurama sacudió la cabeza. **"¡Si no fuera por tu compañero, ni siquiera estaríamos en esta posición ahora mismo!"**

"Por favor, Kurama ... no puedo hacer esto sin ti. Como en serio, estoy bastante seguro de que estoy sangrando en este momento", dijo Naruto rotundamente. "Además, ¿pensé que éramos amigos?"

**"¡No me hables con tanta familiaridad!" **El zorro resopló.

Naruto suspiró profundamente y sus hombros se hundieron. "Supongo que moriré a este ritmo. E incluso si no lo hago, se correrá la voz de que las Nueve Colas, la más poderosa de todas las Bestias de Cola, tienen un jinchūriki tan débil. Quiero decir que estoy acostumbrado a ser ridiculizado, pero te convertirías en el mayor hazmerreír de las Naciones Elementales ", dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

**"¡¿Por qué tú pequeña mierda ...!" **Kurama gruñó.

"O podrías ayudarme y mostrarle al mundo quién sigue siendo el mejor perro. Se correrá la voz rápidamente si logro derrotar a uno de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla Oculta", continuó Naruto. Kurama era un ser extremadamente orgulloso, por lo que sabía que atacar su ego forzaría su mano. Era una táctica barata y poco clara, pero después de todo era un ninja. "Mira, si haces esto por mí, entonces te deberé mucho".

**"¡Ya me debes un mocoso!"**

"Bien, ¡te debo aún más! Cuanto más rápido terminemos con esto, más rápido podremos irnos a casa. Ya no soy un niño débil".

**"Tch ... podría haberme engañado ..."**

"¿Me vas a ayudar o no?" Naruto resopló molesto.

**"No me estás dando muchas opciones en el asunto. Además, solo te quedarás allí quejándote y gimiendo hasta que yo lo haga". **Kurama fulminó con la mirada al chico.

"¡Toda la razón!"

La bestia suspiró profundamente mientras golpeaba su frente contra los barrotes de su jaula. Dios el niño era tan irritante. En realidad estaba empezando a extrañar las veces que Naruto no tenía sus recuerdos. Al menos entonces no lo estaba molestando. **"Solo hazlo rápido. Tus heridas ya deberían estar curadas. _Uno_ de nosotros tiene que asegurarse de que no mueras".**

"Sí, sí, todo esto terminará antes de que te des cuenta", sonrió Naruto mientras se giraba para irse, pero no antes de lanzar una última mirada sobre su hombro. "Oh y Kurama?"

**"¿Ahora que?" **El zorro gimió. ¿Por qué el chico ya no lo dejaría solo?

"Es bueno verte de nuevo amigo".

Kurama parpadeó sorprendido. Le dio la espalda al rubio y volvió a acostarse, con cuidado de ocultar su sonrisa. **"Fuera de mi vista ya. Tu zorra te está esperando".**

"¡Derecho!" Naruto lanzó una sonrisa, desapareciendo de la habitación con un saludo simulado.

**"Dios mío ... nunca hay un momento aburrido con ese, lo juro", se** quejó Kurama. **"Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Kit ..."**

* * *

Naruto parpadeó rápidamente mientras recuperaba la conciencia. Mirándose a sí mismo, jadeó en estado de shock. En lugar de una capa como la última vez, el chakra de Kurama bailaba en su forma como una segunda piel dorada. "Mierda ... ¡esto es un poco rudo!" Un rugido bestial distrajo al rubio de su auto admiración y sus ojos comenzaron a escanear el área. El puente estaba en ruinas absolutas. Vio a Kakashi en la distancia acostado sobre su espalda. Sasuke estaba agachado junto a él, su atención enfocada en el otro lado del puente. Por extraño que parezca, parecía que su ojo izquierdo había estado sangrando, lo que no podía ser una buena señal. Eventualmente siguió la mirada de su compañero de equipo y fue entonces cuando la vio.

Zero Two parado en medio de un cráter mirando hacia el cielo. Su piel era roja como cuando era más joven y sus cuernos habían crecido ligeramente. La nube de chakra en forma de zorro que envolvía su forma le dio una apariencia verdaderamente demoníaca. Strelitzia estaba apretada con fuerza en su mano izquierda mientras el cadáver sin vida de Haku colgaba inerte en su derecha. _'Maldición ... parece que ella logró obtener algo del chakra de Kurama. ¡Tengo que detenerla antes de que sea demasiado tarde!_

**"Sí y recupera mi chakra mientras estás en eso. Un poco-"**

_'¡Kurama!'_

**"Bien, bien, de cualquier manera no tiene derecho a tomarlo como le plazca",** el zorro dio un resoplido molesto.

Ignorando las quejas de la bestia, Naruto cruzó el puente disparando, cerrando instantáneamente la distancia entre él y su amado. _'¡Joder, soy rápido!'_

Sintiendo una presencia detrás de ella, Zero Two giró Strelitzia en su mano antes de atacarla sería asaltante. Agachándose fácilmente bajo el golpe dirigido a su cuello, Naruto entró en la guardia de la roseta y agarró su muñeca. Zero Two dejó caer el cuerpo de Haku y fue a lanzar un gancho, pero su mano fue interceptada por la de Naruto. Ella se revolvió violentamente en sus manos, haciendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño.

_'Ella debe haber pensado que morí. Solo puedo imaginar el tipo de dolor que te he hecho pasar, '_ pensó solemnemente. Como último esfuerzo por liberarse, la cabeza de Zero Two golpeó al rubio, pero Naruto no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Apoyó su frente contra la suya y le dedicó una sonrisa amorosa antes de capturar sus labios en un beso suave. La roseta se estremeció ante el repentino contacto y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. Strelitzia se deslizó por la punta de sus dedos y cayó al suelo con un fuerte sonido metálico. El chakra naranja que la rodeaba fue atraído hacia Naruto y su piel volvió a su tono normal. Los dos adolescentes se separaron momentos después y Zero Two miró incrédulo al rubio. "Querido...?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, a tu servicio!" Él sonrió descaradamente.

"P-Pero eras ... tu pulso ..." tartamudeó Zero Two. "Tú ... volviste a mí ..."

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Y siempre lo haré", Naruto frotó su nariz contra la de ella. "Todavía tenemos que salir y ver el mundo como en tu libro".

La respiración de Zero Two se le enganchó en la garganta y casi soltó un sollozo. Nunca le había mencionado a él su antiguo libro de imágenes. Pensó que era mejor dejar el pasado en el pasado y concentrarse en el presente. Pero si de repente lo estaba sacando a relucir, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

"Cariño ... eso significa que tú-"

Ella fue silenciada cuando los labios de Naruto se cerraron por su cuenta otra vez. A través de esta pequeña acción ella podía sentir todo su amor vertiéndose en ella. Se separaron y él la honró con otra sonrisa conmovedora.

"Tú y yo contra el mundo Zero Two. ¡Es la promesa de toda una vida!"


	14. Chapter 14

**_014_**

* * *

"¿Es eso así?"

Con una sonrisa, Zabuza formó el sello de carnero. La niebla que envolvía el puente se hizo aún más espesa y el espadachín desapareció de la vista. "Veamos cuál de nosotros sale vivo de aquí". La voz incorpórea de Zabuza resonó a su alrededor.

Zero Two dejó escapar otro gruñido mientras ella seguía de espaldas con Kakashi. _'¡Maldición, debería haberlo apuñalado en ese entonces!' _Se reprendió mentalmente. En retrospectiva, toda esta situación podría haberse evitado si ella hubiera ensartado al Mist-nin en la espada de Strelitzia. Pero eso habría sido demasiado rápido e indoloro. Para ser justos, ella utilizó toda su fuerza cuando lo noqueó. Ella realmente quería que él _sintiera_ la gravedad de su herida cuando la muerte comenzara su aproximación silenciosa. ¿Cómo se suponía que ella supiera que el hombre tenía un aprendiz que aparentemente era experto en ninjutsu médico?

"Destriparé a ese bastardo," gruñó el rosetón.

"Easy Zero Two. Es muy importante mantener la cabeza nivelada contra este oponente", aconsejó Kakashi.

¡Sé que eso ya es espantapájaros! "Ella ladró a cambio, causando que una gota nerviosa de sudor rodara por la frente del Copy-Nin. _'Genial ... ahora está toda irritada. Sería mejor terminar esto rápidamente entonces'._

Un cambio en el aire llamó su atención y Zero Two giró expertamente a Strelitzia entre sus dedos, bloqueando el golpe dirigido al cuello de su sensei. "¿Oh?" La ceja inexistente de Zabuza se alzó. "Impresionantes reflejos que tienes allí", comentó burlonamente, haciendo que los ojos de la niña se estrecharan. Kakashi se maldijo por su falta de atención y silenciosamente agradeció su cargo. Con tanto chakra flotando dentro de la densa niebla, hizo aún más difícil para su Sharingan seguir a su oponente. Palmeando rápidamente un kunai, arremetió contra Zabuza, solo para que el hombre se retirara y se retirara más adentro de la cubierta acuosa.

"Es hora de llevar las cosas a un nivel superior, supongo", se rió.

"¡Basta de tus juegos!" Zero Two ladró mientras corría a través de una serie familiar de signos con las manos y respiraba hondo. _**"Estilo de viento: fuerza implacable" **_Escupió una tormenta destructiva a sus pies y la presión del viento resultante barrió la niebla invasora, revelando a una sorprendida Zabuza.

Se quedó con poco tiempo para reaccionar cuando Strelitzia se dirigió directamente hacia su cráneo, forzando un gruñido del espadachín cuando levantó la guardia. _'Chica inteligente...'_

Zero Two arrancó del lado plano de Kubikiribōchō, usando la hoja masiva como un trampolín mientras se movía a través de otra serie de señales con las manos. _**"Estilo de fuego: Dragon Flame Bullet!" **_Un dragón ardiente explotó desde las fauces de la roseta, golpeando a Zabuza. Hizo girar su espada y alejó el proyectil, haciendo que sus brazos temblaran por la fuerza del impacto.

Sus ojos se voltearon hacia su izquierda, al ver a un Kakashi que se acercaba rápidamente. El hombre de cabello plateado extendió su brazo hacia su torso, kunai en mano. Zabuza apenas logró desviar el ataque, pero sus ojos se agrandaron cuando escuchó un aullido feroz sobre él. Intentó saltar lejos, pero su sangre brotó en el aire cuando la espada de Strelitzia le desgarró el hombro derecho.

Zabuza contuvo una maldición y echó un vistazo a la herida. No fue muy profundo, pero fue suficiente para hacerle saber que no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia en lo más mínimo contra los dos ninjas. Zero Two aterrizó al lado de Kakashi, un ceño insatisfecho estropeó sus rasgos. Ella había estado apuntando a su cuello, pero el hombre logró reaccionar justo a tiempo. Ella convocó su mirada de nuevo en sus manos antes de dirigir una mirada puntiaguda a su presa. "No voy a extrañar el próximo ti-"

"¡NARUTO!"

Los tres se detuvieron ante el grito de sorpresa. Zero Two y Kakashi reconocieron de inmediato la voz como la de Sasuke y sus ojos se dirigieron al otro lado del puente, solo para encontrarse horrorizados. El adolescente de cabello negro estaba en el suelo afuera de la prisión congelada, pero la atención de todos estaba enfocada en la persona solitaria que aún estaba dentro. Lanzas de hielo habían estallado alrededor de Naruto, atravesándolo desde todos los ángulos. Lanzó una última sonrisa débil hacia Sasuke antes de que la luz desapareciera de sus ojos. Había logrado salvar a su compañero de equipo, pero le había costado el precio final.

"No ..." Zero Two contuvo el aliento, conteniendo un sollozo. Strelitzia se escapó de su alcance e hizo un descanso para su amada, completamente ignorante de su entorno. Ella se deslizó fácilmente a través de un hueco en los espejos justo cuando el hielo que sostenía el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a retraerse, haciendo que su cuerpo se desplomara. Ella se deslizó por el suelo y lo atrapó antes de que él pudiera tocar el suelo.

"¡Querido!" un Zero Two entró en pánico cuando ella lo sostuvo contra su pecho. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de agujeros, permitiendo que su sangre fluyera fácilmente de su cuerpo. "¡No no no no no!" Cero Dos exclamó, ahora empapado en la sangre del rubio. "Quédate conmigo querida!" Ella sacudió ligeramente a Naruto en un esfuerzo por despertarlo de su sueño improvisado. "¡Vamos, despierta ya!" Pero el niño permaneció inmóvil, aumentando la frustración de la roseta mientras fortalecía sus ministraciones. "¡Naruto por favor! ¡No puedes dejarme!" Ella sollozó, la represa contenía sus emociones y finalmente se hizo añicos. "Usted me prometió..."

Sasuke, todavía conmocionado, observó cómo se desarrollaba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Por qué ese idiota haría algo así? ¡No necesitaba ser salvado!

_'Lo siento Sasuke ... parece que esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti. Sé que esto te llenará de odio hacia la persona responsable, pero tampoco debes ser víctima de la Maldición de odio de nuestro clan. Puede que me haya ido ahora, pero eso no significa que tengas que estar solo, hermanito. Rodéate de buenos amigos, que te empujarán a ser más fuerte de lo que nunca podría esperar ser. Y sé esto Sasuke ... Siempre estaré contigo aquí, vigilándote desde más allá. Es el trabajo de un hermano mayor cuidar de su tonto hermano pequeño después de todo ... '_

El joven Uchiha se estremeció cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de su hermano resonando en su mente. ¿Era esto lo que quería decir? Siempre se había mantenido solo en la escuela, prefiriendo residir en soledad. Pero después de unirse al escuadrón de Kakashi, su vida dio un giro sin precedentes. Inicialmente pensó en sus compañeros de equipo como nada más que un equipaje extra inútil que simplemente lo retrasaría en su camino hacia la realización de su ambición. Pero en los últimos dos meses, un par de misiones y cientos de horas de entrenamiento, estaba empezando a enamorarse de los demás.

Pero eso no explicaba por qué se sentía así después de ver morir al rubio. Un dolor sordo le atravesó el pecho y se intensificó lentamente. Una vez más fue abrumado por una sensación de temor, muy parecido a la noche de la masacre. _'Maldita sea ... ese idiota no puede estar muerto ...'_ Sasuke gruñó mentalmente cuando una sensación punzante pasó por sus ojos. Sin el conocimiento del adolescente de cabello negro, el tomoe final se reveló dentro de su Sharingan. Los tres comenzaron a girar alrededor de su iris, cambiando a un diagrama complejo.

"Si tan solo hubiera escuchado mi advertencia ..." Haku habló solemnemente, reapareciendo detrás de la angustiada Zero Two. Nunca fue aficionado a matar gente, prefirió resolver los asuntos de la manera más amigable posible. Pero eso no significaba que no dudaría en quitarse la vida. Después de encontrarse con la pareja anoche, sabía que los dos estaban cerca y lo que significaban el uno para el otro. Pero no se dejaría distraer por cosas triviales como el amor. Todo lo que importaba era cumplir con los deberes que le otorgó su maestro "Este es el fin".

Observó con gran interés cómo los sollozos de la roseta se callaron, en cambio, sacudió suavemente su cuerpo si tiraba de la cabeza de Naruto hacia su pecho en un tierno abrazo. "Yo ... no me importa ... si este es el final ..." Zero Two plantó un suave beso en la frente del rubio caído, una despedida final para su amante. Naruto era la cosa más importante del mundo para ella. Y acababan de alejarlo de ella. Tenían que quemar. Todo y todos. Ella iba a quemarlo todo.

Haku dio un paso inquieto hacia atrás cuando escuchó una risa oscura escapar de la chica. Una extraña niebla carmesí comenzó a escaparse lentamente del cuerpo de Naruto. **"Lo usaré todo ..." la** escuchó hablar, notando la inflexión demoníaca que ahora cubría su voz. El efluvio se arremolinaba alrededor de Zero Two y su cuerpo lo inhaló como un soplo de aire fresco muy necesario. **"¡Y reduce este mundo a cenizas!"**

Haku se estremeció cuando sintió que su chakra se disparaba y notó que sus rasgos comenzaban a cambiar. El primero y más destacado de todos fue su cabello. Lentamente sangraba a un vívido tono carmesí, bailando ominosamente detrás de ella como una capa de fuego. Sus cuernos se alargaron y revivieron con una llama carmesí. Tanto Kakashi como Zabuza miraron con horror al adolescente. _'¡Mierda! ¡Está comenzando a extraer el chakra de las Nueve Colas como hace 10 años!_

Incluso Sasuke estaba sin palabras mientras observaba la transformación de su compañero de cabello de cabello rosado. _'¿Qué es este poder? ¿Zero Two siempre ha estado ocultando algo tan ... siniestro? _Pero si sus ojos no lo engañaban, primero había visto ese chakra naranja salir del cuerpo de Naruto. Esto solo fortaleció aún más su creencia de que había más en su rival de lo que parece.

Zero Two colocó suavemente el cuerpo de su amado en el suelo antes de elevarse a su altura máxima, haciendo que Haku adoptara una postura defensiva. No estaba exactamente seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero parecía que matar al rubio había despertado algún tipo de fuerza maliciosa dentro de la niña. La forma de Zero Two vibró antes de desaparecer de la vista. Los ojos de Haku se abrieron y fue ese breve momento de vacilación lo que le valió una fuerte patada en el pecho. El adolescente andrógino voló hacia atrás y se estrelló contra los espejos de hielo. Zero Two apareció ante él, pero Haku reaccionó más rápido esta vez y se hundió en el refugio provisto por su técnica. Pero la niña estaba lejos de ser disuadida y retiró su puño, ahora fortalecida por el chakra naranja. Haku '

_Maldita sea, ella rompió fácilmente mi espejo. Podría perder la cabeza aquí si no tengo cuidado, '_ pensó Haku sombríamente. Su imagen apareció en los espejos restantes, provocando un gruñido de la niña. Zero Two extendió la mano y Strelitzia apareció ante ella en un resplandor de gloria. Ella agarró el glaive y giró en círculo. Una onda de choque la rodeó, rompiendo todos los espejos de hielo y dejando a un sorprendido Haku flotando en el aire. Zero Two dio un fuerte paso hacia él, girando Strelitzia en sus manos antes de golpearlo contra su pecho. La sangre brotó de la boca del usuario de hielo cuando fue enviado disparado hacia el otro lado del puente.

Zabuza solo podía mirar con incredulidad cómo su protegido era fácilmente derrotado. _'Tuve el título de "Demonio" en la Niebla, pero esta chica realmente es una. ¡¿Qué más está ocultando la Hoja esas paredes ?! ' _Fue sacado de su estupor por Kakashi, quien pasó junto a él como un murciélago fuera del infierno.

En su mano sostenía una etiqueta dejada por el Toad Sage Jiraiya. Estaba específicamente destinado a suprimir el chakra de las Nueve Colas dentro de Naruto antes de que se saliera de control como lo había hecho hace casi una década. Aunque esta vez era Cero Dos en lugar del propio Naruto, por lo que solo podía rezar para que funcionara de todos modos. _¡Tengo que darme prisa!_

Haku se estrelló contra la barandilla que cubría el borde del puente con una grieta repugnante. Observando mientras el desaliñado montón de carne caía al suelo, Zero Two dejó escapar un rugido primitivo que resonó por todo el valle y la espada de Strelitzia se encendió de repente.

Sintiendo que una presencia se acercaba rápidamente desde su flanco, Zero Two giró el brillo en dirección a ella y sería asaltante, casi quitándoles la cabeza. Kakashi agradeció a todas las deidades conocidas que le vinieron a la mente que había sido bendecido con un Sharingan. La velocidad y el poder de la roseta se habían disparado a niveles sin precedentes y dudaba que hubiera podido evadirla sin ella. Girando sobre sus talones, el jōnin se deslizó más allá de su ataque y golpeó el sello directamente sobre su pecho, provocando un gruñido molesto por su carga.

El papel se evaporó casi de inmediato, haciendo que los ojos de Kakashi se abrieran de par en par. No tuvo muchas oportunidades de detenerse en el impactante desarrollo y fue rápidamente golpeado por una patada giratoria. El hombre de cabello plateado saltó por el puente y fue a mitad del vuelo cuando notó que una Strelitzia en llamas se precipitaba hacia él. _'¡Mierda! ¡Eso no puede ser bueno para mi salud! _Viajaba tan rápido que aún lo recortarían incluso si lograba corregirse a tiempo. Su mejor esperanza en este punto sería tratar de minimizar el daño tanto como sea posible.

Kakashi se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero la lanza estampada ya estaba a centímetros de abrirse la cabeza. Al menos eso fue hasta que una llama negra consumió Strelitzia y la hizo estrellarse inofensivamente en el suelo, excavando una profunda depresión en el concreto. _'Espera ese fuego negro ...'_ lo reconoció de inmediato. Sus ojos se dirigieron al otro lado del puente y aterrizaron en Sasuke, que respiraba agitadamente y cubría su ojo con una de sus manos.

Sasuke hizo una mueca ante el dolor punzante en su cabeza. No estaba seguro de cómo exactamente, pero su Sharingan era más fuerte ahora. Podía _sentirlo_ . Solo concentrándose en Strelitzia fue capaz de conjurar esas llamas negras de la nada. Pero inmediatamente sintió la tensión en su ojo y supo que no era una técnica que pudiera utilizar con frecuencia. El Uchiha frunció el ceño cuando notó que Strelitzia comenzaba a absorber las llamas. Brillaba brevemente antes de desaparecer, solo para reaparecer momentos más tarde en la palma extendida de Zero Two. _"Maldita sea, ¿qué tan fuerte es ella?"_

La mirada de Zero Two cayó sobre el maltratado Haku, quien logró ponerse de pie una vez más después del breve intercambio. Tomó nota de cómo los brillantes ojos viridianos de la roseta se habían desvanecido hacía mucho tiempo, ahora completamente anulados por un resplandor bermellón sediento de sangre. Levantó su arma por encima de su cabeza y estalló en llamas una vez más, liberando una cantidad sustancial de calor en el aire brumoso.

_"Supongo que este también es mi fin"_ , pensó solemnemente mientras la hoja caliente descendía sobre él. _'Si tan solo pudiera haber sido más útil para Zabuza-san.' _Sus pensamientos fúnebres fueron interrumpidos por un reverberante choque de metales.

"Maldita sea, ¡júntate, Haku!" Zabuza gruñó mientras luchaba por contener el ataque del rosetón. Su fuerza se había multiplicado por diez desde antes, más que probablemente gracias al ominoso chakra naranja que irradiaba su forma. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que la espada blanca de Strelitzia se tallaba en su espada. _'¡Mierda! ¡Kubikiribōchō es fuerte pero no fue construido para resistir chakra elemental de esta magnitud!_

Con su espada casi cortada completamente, Zabuza se desprendió del choque con un movimiento de muñeca, compensando la postura de Zero Two. Sin perder un segundo, balanceó a Kubikiribōchō en un amplio arco, atrapando a la niña a su lado y la envió a toda velocidad.

Haku miró a su mentor con incredulidad. "Zabuza-san ..." Sus ojos se posaron en la laceración irregular que ahora empañaba la forma prístina de Kubikiribōchō y estaba lleno de culpa. Él tenía la culpa de esto.

"¡Ahora no es el momento Haku!" ladró el espadachín, llamando la atención del niño. "¡El enemigo estará sobre nosotros pronto!" Escupió, sus ojos se entrecerraron ante la figura encorvada en la distancia.

Zero Two puso su mano sobre la herida en su costado y gruñó. El chakra de las Nueve Colas a su alrededor se intensificó, haciendo que su piel volviera a su tono carmín original. Una capa de chakra creció alrededor de su forma, asentándose en la forma de un zorro y otro rugido primitivo explotó de la roseta. Strelitzia floreció en su mano con facilidad de práctica y Zero Two hizo un descanso para el Mist-nin, el suelo se fracturó bajo sus pies. Zabuza frunció el ceño mientras se movía para interceptar, sosteniendo su espada lista. _'Demasiado para un trabajo fácil. ¡Este día se ha ido a la mierda completa! _Maldijo su suerte.

Mientras los dos participaban en un vals cancerígeno, Sasuke rápidamente se dirigió hacia su derribado sensei. Kakashi tuvo un aterrizaje brusco que lo dejó brevemente desconcertado. El resplandor brillante de Strelitzia estando tan cerca de su cara lo había dejado momentáneamente cegado, pero su vista ya había regresado. "Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué está pasando con Zero Two?" Escuchó a su alumno casi gritar. Levantó la vista hacia el niño y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio el patrón de estrella de seis puntos del Sharingan del niño y la sangre que se escapaba de su ojo izquierdo. _'Así que realmente ha despertado al Mangekyō. __¿Podría ser esto por Naruto ..._

El choque del metal atrajo la atención de ambos hombres y su mirada cambió para ver la batalla en curso entre Zero Two y Zabuza. Era fácil ver que él era más hábil que ella cuando se trataba de manejar un arma, pero ella lo compensaba con puro poder y tenacidad. "Yo ... no puedo decir en este momento", habló el jōnin. Incluso fuera de la aldea, la ley del Tercero todavía tenía peso y solo Naruto tenía la libertad de romperla. "Solo sé que tenemos que encontrar una manera de detenerla antes de que se convierta en un peligro para ella y, lo que es más importante, para nosotros". Por lo que había visto hasta ahora, ella parecía estar enfocada en el shinobi enemigo, pero no dudaría en atacar a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado.

"¡¿Y cómo demonios se supone que debemos hacer eso ?!" Escupió Sasuke, cerrando el seguimiento de la pelea con su nuevo dojutsu mejorado.

"Realmente no sé ..." admitió Kakashi sombríamente mientras él también observaba el combate destructivo. Realmente no creía en ellos, pero definitivamente podrían usar un milagro en este momento. Ambos grupos estaban demasiado concentrados en la batalla que siguió para notar el chakra carmesí que ahora envolvía el cuerpo del rubio fallecido.

Zabuza contuvo otra maldición, retrocediendo ligeramente por el calor emitido por el arma de su oponente. No era de los que creían en el poder del "Amor", pero la reacción de la niña al ver a su amante asesinado lo llevó a creer lo contrario. _"No soy tan joven como solía ser"_ , gruñó el espadachín, reconociendo su avanzada edad. _"Necesito terminar esto rápidamente"._

Zero Two gruñó y lanzó su mirada hacia su oponente con toda su fuerza, rompiendo fácilmente su guardia. Kubikiribōchō había alcanzado su límite desde el asalto constante del chakra del fuego y se partió por la mitad, alarmando a Zabuza. Zero Two se acercó para matar, pero un terremoto masivo sacudió la tierra, distrayendo con éxito a los dos combatientes.

Un géiser se disparó en el aire adyacente al puente, llamando la atención de todos. Un gemido desgarrador atravesó el aire y el agua se dispersó para revelar una criatura masiva. Su forma serpentina se deslizó fuera del río, escamas negras como la luz pálida del sol que de alguna manera lograron respirar a través de la niebla. Kakashi miró horrorizado al monstruo. _'A ... ¿Un klaxosaurio ?!' _A diferencia del que había visto derrotar a Naruto hace tantos años, este era mucho más grande, rivalizando con una Bestia de Cola.

La mandíbula de Zabuza se aflojó mientras miraba asombrado a la poderosa criatura. Sintió un cambio en el aire frente a él y maldijo su lapso de concentración. Zero Two no se preocupó por la llegada más reciente y aprovechó la oportunidad presentada para mudarse. Zabuza había logrado sacar lo que quedaba de su arma para defenderse, pero fue fácilmente apartada por la roseta. Zero Two condujo su mano con garras, ahora encerrada en un aura llameante de chakra, hacia la cabeza del indefenso.

_'Así que esto es eh ... ¿aquí es donde me caigo?' _El neblina sonrió. Reconoció la fuerza de la niña y cerró los ojos, resignándose a la interminable oscuridad que pronto lo reclamaría. Un escalofrío repugnante llegó a sus oídos y Zabuza sintió que la sangre le salpicaba la cara. Sin embargo, no era suyo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sobresaltados por la vista ante él. Haku estaba parado frente a él, retorciéndose de dolor. Había interceptado el ataque de Zero Two y ahora se encontraba atrapado a su alcance. Sus garras se han desgarrado fácilmente en su cuello, obligando al niño a ahogarse con su propia sangre. Zero Two gruñó antes de apretar su mano en un puño, destrozando la tráquea de Haku y vio como la luz se desvanecía de sus ojos.

Zabuza, aún incrédulo, fue sacudido de su estupor por otro rugido penetrante del klaxosaurio. No era uno para mirar un caballo de regalo en la boca, usó la abertura para saltar rápidamente y esconderse dentro de la turbia niebla. La mirada de Zero Two se dirigió a la colosal bestia que se cernía sobre el puente, finalmente reconociendo su presencia. Un gruñido gutural escapó de la adolescente y su mano se apretó aún más alrededor del cuello del difunto Haku.

Sintiendo una presencia detrás de ella, Zero Two giró Strelitzia en su mano antes de atacarla sería asaltante. Su golpe fue fácilmente evadido y la figura dorada entró dentro de su guardia, agarrando su muñeca. Zero Two dejó caer el cuerpo de Haku y lanzó un golpe salvaje a su atacante, pero su mano fue atrapada una vez más. Ella se revolvió violentamente pero parecía que no podía liberarse.

Como último esfuerzo para liberarse, la cabeza de Zero Two golpeó a la persona, pero no vacilaron en lo más mínimo por el ataque desesperado. Una ligera presión cayó sobre su frente, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió una cálida sensación de hormigueo en sus labios. La roseta se estremeció ante el repentino contacto y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. Strelitzia se deslizó por la punta de sus dedos y cayó al suelo con un fuerte sonido metálico.

El chakra naranja que la rodeaba se evaporó, haciendo que su piel volviera a su tono normal. Zero Two de repente se vio empujada a la conciencia y se quedó atónita por el repentino intercambio. Levantó la vista hacia la figura brillante, su visión todavía se confundía con el chakra de Nueve Colas que se extraía tan repentinamente. Ella solo podía mirar con incredulidad al chico. "Querido...?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, a tu servicio!" Él sonrió descaradamente.

Esto tuvo que haber sido un truco. Fue la única explicación. Un bastardo enfermo estaba usando un genjutsu en ella. Pero con la forma en que funcionaba su línea de sangre, eso era casi imposible ya que su cuerpo asimilaría fácilmente cualquier chakra extraño en su sistema. "P-Pero eras ... tu pulso ..." tartamudeó Zero Two. No podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo y por mucho que quisiera creer que todo era un sueño, sabía en su corazón que esta era realmente su amada. Las lágrimas fluyeron libremente de los ojos de la roseta mientras ella soltaba un sollozo. "Tú ... volviste a mí ..."

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Y siempre lo haré", Naruto frotó su nariz contra la de ella. "Todavía tenemos que salir y ver el mundo como en tu libro".

La respiración de Zero Two se enganchó en su garganta. Nunca le había mencionado su viejo libro de imágenes, creyendo que sería mejor dejar el pasado en el pasado y concentrarse en el presente. Pero si de repente lo traía a colación ahora eso solo podía significar una cosa.

"Cariño ... eso significa que tú-"

Ella fue silenciada cuando los labios de Naruto se cerraron sobre los suyos nuevamente. A través de esta pequeña acción ella podía sentir todo su amor vertiéndose en ella. Se separaron y él la honró con otra sonrisa conmovedora.

"Tú y yo contra el mundo Zero Two. ¡Es la promesa de toda una vida, ya sabes!"

Y con eso la presa finalmente se rompió. Zero Two se derrumbó en los brazos de la rubia, que la sostuvo en silencio mientras lloraba. "Estúpido ... estúpido, cariño ..." gritó mientras golpeaba su pequeño puño en su pecho. "No me dejes nunca más ..."

"No voy a ir a ningún lado, lo prometo", la tranquilizó Naruto, lentamente peinando sus dedos a través de sus trenzas de sakura. Zero Two levantó la cabeza y reveló una cara manchada de lágrimas, sus ojos aún hinchados por el llanto. "Bueno." Ella avanzó para besarlo una vez más, pero su avance fue detenido por una oleada de chakra detrás de ellos.

Una sensación de vértigo envolvió la roseta cuando el sonido de una explosión llegó a sus oídos. Parpadeó sorprendida, notando que ya no podía sentir sus pies en el suelo. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Naruto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta de que él la llevaba en sus brazos, como lo haría un novio con su novia. Ni siquiera había sentido que la levantara. Su expresión era dura, mirando a algo en la distancia. Zero Two miró por encima de su hombro y se sorprendió al ver a Kakashi y Sasuke de pie allí, que parecían igualmente sorprendidos de verlos.

"Naruto ... ¿eres realmente tú?" Kakashi preguntó vacilante.

"¡El único!" El rubio se volvió hacia su sensei, mostrando una sonrisa característica. Gentilmente bajó a Zero Two a sus pies antes de volver su atención al klaxosaurio. "Parece otro de esos monstruos que nos atacaron hace mucho tiempo. Pero este es mucho más grande".

Sus palabras hicieron que los ojos de Kakashi se abultaran. No había forma posible de que él pudiera saber sobre eso. "Naruto ... ¿han vuelto tus recuerdos?"

"Podemos hablar de eso más tarde, Kakashi-sensei. Ahora tenemos que lidiar con este monstruo antes de que destruya el puente. ¡No podemos dejar que el duro trabajo del viejo Tazuna se desperdicie!" Kakashi estaba sorprendido por el nivel de madurez que mostraba el niño. Se estaba volviendo más y más como su padre con cada día que pasaba.

"Veo que lo hiciste bien, Sasuke", Naruto evitó una mirada en dirección a su compañero de equipo. Hizo una doble toma y su ceja se levantó cuando vio los ojos del Uchiha. "¿Qué pasa con tu Sharingan? Parece ... raro, ya sabes ..."

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" Sasuke replicó confundido. "¡¿Y tú ?! ¿De dónde vino todo ese chakra?" Hizo un gesto al rubio. Zero Two y Kakashi se volvieron para observar a Naruto también, curiosos por su nueva forma. Todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un chakra dorado como llamas que se aferraba a él como una segunda piel. Líneas negras trazaron todo su cuerpo y una espiral que recordaba el símbolo de Uzumaki estaba en el centro de su estómago, justo por encima del sello. Tenía seis marcas de magatama rodeando su cuello mientras su cabello se erguía en la parte delantera, dándole la apariencia de cuernos.

"¿Oh esto?" Naruto respondió con indiferencia mientras se miraba. "No estoy seguro de ser honesto. Tendré que preguntarle a Kurama cuando tenga la oportunidad", se encogió de hombros Naruto, obteniendo respuestas variadas de su equipo.

_'Kurama? ¿Eso significa que ha hecho contacto con los Nueve Colas? _Kakashi palideció internamente.

"¿Kurama?" La cabeza de Zero Two se inclinó confundida.

"Sí, amor, pero podemos hablar de esto más tarde", asintió Naruto, ganándose un sonrojo de la roseta. No creía que fuera posible enamorarse más de la excitable Uzumaki de lo que ya se había enamorado.

"El idi- Naruto tiene razón", Sasuke se comprobó inusualmente. "Primero tenemos que lidiar con la amenaza en cuestión". Finalmente había llegado a reconocer al molesto rubio como amigo y seguramente lo interrogaría más tarde.

El klaxosaur dejó escapar un gruñido bajo, mirando al grupo de humanos. Los acentos azules que cubrían su cuerpo comenzaron a brillar mientras cargaba su próximo ataque. Naruto reprimió una maldición y con un paso duro, se alejó de los demás. La cabeza de la bestia se movió, siguió sus movimientos y exhaló un rayo de energía concentrado en la dirección del jinchuriki. Con su nueva velocidad encontrada, Naruto esquivó fácilmente el ataque y confirmó sus sospechas.

_"Parece que está detrás de mí como el de antes"._

**"Necesitamos terminar esto rápidamente Naruto antes de que sea la oportunidad de comenzar a desviar mi chakra". **Advirtió Kurama. Fue un fastidio lidiar con la última vez y realmente no le importó tener que hacerlo por segunda vez.

_"¿Por qué no simplemente sacarlo con tu ataque de aliento caliente como la última vez?"_

**"Eres un pequeño insolente-"** Kurama pellizcó el puente de su hocico para controlar su enojo, ganándose una risita de su contenedor. " **La bomba de la bestia de cola no es tan simple. Requiere una proporción precisa de 8: 2 de chakra positivo y negativo. Es algo natural para mí y no tienes suficiente control de chakra para un procedimiento tan delicado".**

_'Tch ... ¿de qué sirve entonces?' _Naruto disparó de vuelta.

**"Tal vez solo recupere mi chakra".**

_"Tal vez moriré en tiempo real y te llevaré al infierno conmigo"._

**"..."**

_'...'_

**"Mono sin pelo".**

_"Estúpido zorro"._

**"Un día saldré de esta jaula y lloveré sobre tu flaco trasero",** escupió Kurama molesto.

_"Sí, bueno, hasta entonces, tenemos que encontrar una manera de vencer a esta cosa, ya sabes",_ respondió Naruto mientras observaba a la enorme serpiente retroceder, preparándose para atacar. Siseó amenazadoramente, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos antes de saltar hacia adelante. "¡Oh, mierda!" Naruto esquivó fácilmente el ataque, pero el klaxosaurio no fue disuadido en lo más mínimo y continuó con su asalto.

"Tenemos que hacer algo ...", se frustra un Zero Two frustrado. Ella ya se habría movido a la acción si sus reservas no se hubieran agotado por completo. Parecería que había agotado una cantidad sustancial de chakra durante su pequeño berrinche. Ni siquiera podía convocar a Strelitzia a su lado.

"Necesitamos un plan en primer lugar", aconsejó Kakashi, provocando un resoplido de la roseta.

"¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡Darling está luchando solo, ya sabes!" Ella espetó, cada vez más frustrada por lo inútil que se sentía en ese momento. Una vez más, su propio cuerpo se había convertido en un obstáculo para evitar que realizara sus ambiciones.

"Tch ... ese idiota está tan desesperado como siempre", se burló Sasuke, una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus rasgos mientras desenvainaba su espada. "Probablemente terminará siendo asesinado nuevamente a este ritmo". El Uchiha giró la katana en su mano y saltó para ayudar a su desagradable compañero de equipo.

Zero Two no pudo evitar sonreír. El niño angustiado no estaba tan mal cuando no tenía la cabeza metida en el culo. Tal vez eso era algo más para darle crédito a Naruto. Sus ojos se movieron por el campo de batalla y se clavaron en su amada. Había desafiado todas las probabilidades y regresó del borde de la muerte para cumplir su promesa. Y ahora estaba luchando por su vida una vez más. El hecho de que hubiera logrado recuperar sus recuerdos solo fortaleció su resolución. Se fue en dirección a su lanza, recuperó el arma y regresó al lugar que le correspondía al lado de la rubia. Incluso si ella no tenía ningún chakra para moldear, se negaba a esperar sin hacer nada.

"Zero Two wai-" Las peticiones de Kakashi cayeron en oídos sordos cuando otro de sus estudiantes saltó de cabeza a la refriega. _¿Es así como se sintió Minato-sensei cuando estábamos en su equipo? No creo que mis nervios puedan soportarlo. _Sin embargo, a pesar de sus quejas, había una suave sonrisa escondida detrás de su máscara. Sus pupilas eran fuertes y, al igual que cualquier otro obstáculo que se les presentara, también encontrarían la manera de superarlo. Como su Sensei, era su trabajo creer en ellos y brindar asistencia cuando fuera necesario. _'Minato-sensei, por favor cuídanos durante esta batalla. Lo que no daría por algo de tu guía en este momento ',_ pensó el jōnin de cabello ceniciento antes de seguir los pasos de su estudiante.

* * *

**"¡Está en nuestro trasero, Naruto!"**

_'¡Puedo ver eso Kurama!'_

**"¡Entonces deja de jugar!"**

_"¿Te gustaría conducir por el momento?"_

**"¡Sí mucho así!"**

Naruto ignoró a su demonio interno y esquivó otro ataque de la serpiente gigante. A pesar de su tamaño, era engañosamente rápido y aunque el rubio era lo suficientemente rápido como para mantenerse alejado de la enorme bestia, todavía no estaba acostumbrado a su nueva velocidad y el klaxosaurio se le pegó como blanco sobre arroz. Si tenía que adivinar, basándose en su encuentro anterior con uno, estaba rastreando su firma de chakra y en su estado actual era básicamente una fogata andante.

La bestia retrocedió para su ataque de seguimiento, solo para gemir de dolor mientras su cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas negras. La cabeza de Naruto se inclinó confundida hasta que vio a Sasuke aterrizar a su lado. Tenía la sensación de que el cambio en el dojutsu de su amigo significaba que era más fuerte que antes y que parecía acertar en su suposición. "Es bueno ver que no te has quedado atrás, ya sabes", sonrió Naruto mientras extendía un puño cerrado hacia el Uchiha.

"¡Decir ah!" Sasuke ladró de risa. "Como si alguna vez te perdiera a ti". Sasuke le devolvió la expresión con una sonrisa propia mientras golpeaba su puño contra el de Naruto. Un agudo chillido interrumpió su reunión amistosa y ambos adolescentes se giraron para ver que el klaxosaurio se había recuperado del ataque de Sasuke. Su cuerpo brillaba y las llamas de la oscuridad que danzaban sobre su piel se dispersaban mientras consumía el chakra que los empoderaba.

"¡Maldición, está empezando a absorber chakra!" Naruto maldijo.

"Suenas como si hubieras peleado con uno de estos antes", comentó Sasuke, alzando una mirada maloliente a la bestia.

"Es una larga historia", descartó Naruto, recordando el encuentro anterior. "Vamos a tener que sacar esto en un solo golpe decisivo. ¿Alguna idea?" Antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder, otra presencia aterrizó entre el dúo.

"¡Querido!" Zero Two se acercó al rubio. "No estás herido, ¿verdad?" Ella preguntó, mirando a su amante de cerca por cualquier signo de lesión. Tenía plena confianza en sus habilidades, pero después de su roce anterior con la muerte, se negó a correr riesgos.

"¡Hola, amor! Nunca he estado mejor", aseguró Naruto al rosetón. "Solo trato de encontrar una manera de acabar con esto".

Zero Two sintió que sus preocupaciones se desvanecían lentamente ante sus palabras de consuelo y ella también se volvió para observar el klaxosaurio, que estaba mirando al trío de manera crítica. "Hm ... ¡Sasuke!" Ella gritó de repente, alarmando al mencionado Uchiha. En todo el mes que había conocido a la niña, esta era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila. Honestamente, lo hizo sentir _muy_ incómodo. "¿Crees que puedes comprarnos algo de tiempo? No tengo más chakra, así que tengo que pedirle prestado a Darling".

"Er ... haré lo que pueda", respondió el niño con torpeza. Si bien confiaba en sus habilidades, nunca antes se había enfrentado a una amenaza de esta magnitud. "¿Cuanto va a durar esto?"

"¡Solo estaremos uno o dos minutos, ya sabes!" La roseta sonrió.

"Entonces sigue con eso", dijo Sasuke antes de enfocar su atención en la serpiente.

Zero Two desvió su atención hacia Naruto, quien le ofreció una cálida sonrisa. "Lo siento por ser un estorbo, cariño, pero soy inútil sin ti. Por favor, prestame tu fuerza", suplicó.

La sonrisa de Naruto solo se ensanchó, una hazaña que ni siquiera creía posible. "Estás lejos de ser inútil Zero Two. Es solo por ti que he llegado hasta aquí. Todo lo que es mío también es tuyo". Uno de sus brazos serpenteó alrededor de su delgada cintura, acercándola.

**"¡Oi! ¡Nunca estuve de acuerdo con esto!" **Kurama ladró.

_'¿Quieres ganar o no ?! Incluso no puedes ser tan terco para reconocer que tenemos una mejor oportunidad con la ayuda de Zero Two, ya sabes, '_ respondió Naruto.

El zorro gruñó molesto. Por mucho que detestara a la chica por tomar su chakra sin su permiso, no podía negar su fuerza. **"Bien, solo por esta vez!" **Kurama se burló. **"¡Pero sé que después de todo lo dicho y hecho, tendré palabras con tu zorra!"**

Naruto sonrió, agradeciendo en silencio a su viejo amigo antes de dirigir su atención a Zero Two. "¡Kurama dijo que está de acuerdo con que uses su chakra nuevamente!"

_'Kurama ¿eh? ¿Así que ese es el nombre de Nine-Tails? _Zero Two reflexionó. Ella se aseguraría de expresar su gratitud a la bestia más tarde. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor del cuello del rubio y lo atrajeron hacia él, poniendo sus rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. "Entonces terminemos esto juntos, querida". Naruto no ofreció resistencia alguna mientras los labios de la roseta se entrelazaban con los suyos. Chakra inundó el sistema de Zero Two y una columna de energía carmesí estalló alrededor de la pareja.

La atención del klaxosaurio cambió inmediatamente a la oleada de energía que los adolescentes estaban emitiendo, pero Sasuke se puso en la mirada de la bestia, devolviendo su mirada con una de las suyas. "Si mi Sharingan realmente ha evolucionado, veamos de qué es capaz". La serpiente aulló y cargó contra el pequeño humano que se atrevió a pararse frente a él.

Sasuke se mantuvo firme y su ojo izquierdo se cerró cuando comenzó a canalizar su chakra. Revitalizado por una nueva ola de fuerza de voluntad, el ojo de Sasuke se abrió de golpe y una sola palabra resonó desde el rincón más alejado de su mente. _**"¡Amaterasu!" **_Al igual que antes, se invocaron llamas negras en el lugar donde había enfocado esta mirada, erigiendo una barrera de fuego masiva.

_**"Estilo de la Tierra: Mud Wall"**_

Sasuke fue sorprendido cuando una losa de tierra surgió de su propia técnica. Las llamas de Amaterasu cubrieron el baluarte y el adolescente vio a su sensei a un lado plantando sus manos en el suelo. Sasuke sonrió, agradecido por la ayuda, pero su aire de confianza se dispersó rápidamente cuando vio al klaxosaurio atravesar la muralla terrenal sin signos de desaceleración.

"Tch ... solo muere ya bastardo!" Sasuke escupió, instintivamente extendiendo su mano. Para su sorpresa, una caja torácica etérea construida a partir de la fase de chakra púrpura existe junto a él, acompañada de un brazo robusto. La serpiente se abalanzó sobre el niño aparentemente indefenso, pero su apéndice fantasma se apoderó de su garganta. Sharingan de Sasuke brilló cuando apareció otro brazo, esta vez retrocediendo con su puño encerrado en las llamas de Amaterasu. "¡Arde en el infierno bastardo!" El segundo brazo se estrelló contra el cráneo de la bestia con un crujido atronador y fue enviado tambaleándose.

Mientras esto sucedía, Zero Two y Naruto se separaron de su abrazo amoroso. Como antes, la piel y el cabello de Rosette estaban teñidos de un tono rojo intenso y el chakra de Kurama formaba una capa protectora alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Neh Zero Two", dijo Naruto, llamando la atención de la chica. "¿Recuerdas ese pájaro del que me hablabas?"

La cabeza del rosetón se inclinó ante la pregunta. Se refería al Jian, el pájaro que comparte alas. Eran criaturas especialmente raras e imperfectas. Cada uno solo poseía un ala y, a menos que un hombre y una mujer se emparejaran, no podían volar. "¿Que hay de ellos?"

"Bueno, ya ves ... es gracias a ti que pude encontrar un lugar como yo otra vez, ya sabes", comenzó Naruto con aprensión. "Todo este tiempo nunca sentí que pertenecía, al menos hasta que volviste a mi vida. Creíste en mí en cada paso del camino y me diste alas para volar por mi cuenta. No son muy fuertes , pero los dedico yo mismo por completo a ti. No puedo hacer esto sin ti Zero Two. Yo ... te amo ".

Una cálida sonrisa iluminó las facciones de Zero Two mientras ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, que momentáneamente regresó a su tono brillante y cerúleo original por un breve momento. La estaba haciendo caer de nuevo por él y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. "Yo también te amo, cariño. Siempre lo haré". Strelitzia comenzó a brillar en su mano, llamando su atención. Naruto puso su mano sobre la lanza y una sonrisa tonta le partió la cara. Suavemente acurrucó a Strelitzia de su alcance y, con un solo movimiento rápido, la arrojó hacia el cielo.

"Es hora de terminar este amor".

"¡Cierto ~!"

El suelo debajo de ellos se hizo añicos cuando desaparecieron de la vista. Sasuke sonrió mientras veía la espiral de oro y la energía bermellón elevarse hacia los cielos. '¡Depende de ustedes ahora!'

Naruto y Zero Two alcanzaron a Zero Two alcanzaron a Strelitzia justo cuando alcanzaba el cenit de su ascenso. Agarró el glaive con su mano derecha, haciendo que la luz que irradiaba se intensificara y el torbellino explotara a su alrededor. Zero Two apareció a su lado y envolvió una cintura alrededor de su cintura antes de agregar su propio chakra al arma. Strelitzia gritó con poder cuando se encendieron los vientos huracanados.

El Klaxosaurio se había recuperado del mostrador de Sasuke y ahora estaba mirando a los adolescentes envueltos en chakra. Soltó un silbido antes de que pequeñas bolas blancas y negras comenzaran a circular alrededor de su boca.

**"¡¿Qué?!" **Kurama rugió enojado. **"¡Tienes que estar _bromeando_ ahora mismo!"**

La pareja cayó del cielo momentos más tarde en una gloria resplandeciente. El klaxosaurio consumió la bola gigante de energía antes de apuntar a su objetivo. Se expulsaba humo por la boca antes de que se abriera las fauces, expulsando un haz concentrado de chakra. Naruto y Zero Two descendieron del cielo a un ritmo alarmante con Strelitzia encabezando su ataque. Interceptaron el rayo de frente, causando que una onda de choque masiva desgarrara el lugar. Naruto gruñó mientras luchaba por aferrarse a Strelitzia, pero se negó a darse por vencido. Echando un vistazo a la chica a su lado, confirmó fácilmente su firme determinación.

En lo profundo del sello del niño, Kurama comenzó a moverse. **"¡Veamos a este bastardo oponerse a la noche completa de mi poder!" **Expulsó una poderosa ola de su chakra, saturando a los adolescentes con aún más poder. **"¡Ahora ustedes dos, terminen esto!" **Él ordenó.

Los ojos de Zero Two se abrieron, claramente sorprendidos por la nueva voz que resonaba dentro de su cabeza. Se giró hacia Naruto, quien le dirigió una sonrisa brillante. "¡Bueno, escuchaste al zorro!" Zero Two solo asintió en respuesta a estas palabras.

_"¡Volemos Darling ~!"_

El impulso en el chakra se manifestó en una capa aún más grande alrededor de la pareja. La espada de Strelitzia ahora estaba adornada con una llama candente que comenzó a cortar el láser de chakra. _"¡Con las alas que comparto contigo!" _Llamaron juntos mientras tallaban a través del haz masivo sin resistencia. Al acercarse a las fauces abiertas del klaxosaurio, Naruto y Zero Two dejaron escapar otro grito mientras daban un empujón final. Un destello brillante bañó toda el área de luz. Hubo una oleada de poder desgarradora y el mundo pareció explotar a su alrededor.

* * *

Un gemido de dolor llenó el aire acompañado por el desplazamiento de los escombros. Usando su espada como palanca, Sasuke logró apartar la losa de concreto que lo había inmovilizado. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de dar sentido a su entorno, pero una gigantesca nube de humo y polvo se había asentado sobre el puente. Sasuke caminó con cuidado a través del smog, sus dientes apretados fuertemente por el dolor punzante en su hombro. Podía sentir que se había dislocado y el dolor solo empeoraría si no lo volvía a colocar en su lugar pronto.

Un momento después salió de la cortina de humo y contuvo una maldición. Una gran sección del puente se había volado por completo y se habría caído al borde si no hubiera sido por sus agudos reflejos. Mirando hacia el agua, inmediatamente notó que el río estaba manchado por una sustancia azul vibrante. Vio dos figuras de pie en la superficie del agua y una sonrisa característica dividió sus rasgos. "Je ... esos perdedores en realidad lo hicieron, ¡ARGH!" Una grieta distinta seguida de un estallido seguido del grito de dolor de Sasuke. Saltó rápidamente y dirigió una mirada fulminante a su atacante.

"¡Yo!" Kakashi saludó perezosamente a su alumno. "Parecía que podrías necesitar algo de ayuda con eso", dijo con indiferencia, sin la menor escalofríos por la intensa mirada de Uchiha. Kakashi desvió su atención hacia el río y sintió que su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo. "Esos dos ciertamente han recorrido un largo camino", dijo a nadie en particular mientras deslizaba su banda para la cabeza sobre el Sharingan que residía en su zócalo izquierdo. "El hombre de hoy ha sido un buen día. Y creo que esta misión va a tomar más tiempo de lo esperado ..." reflexionó el hombre de cabello plateado mientras observaba la gravedad del daño sufrido por el puente. _'Tazuna-San no va a ser feliz ...'_

* * *

Naruto suspiró profundamente, sintiendo que el último chakra de Kurama se evaporaba de su sistema. Se miró y se estremeció. Toda su forma estaba cubierta de sangre de klaxosaurio. "Asqueroso ... realmente espero que esto sea-"

"¡Querida ~!"

"¡Oof!"

El rubio sintió una fuerza golpear su pecho y repentinamente lo abordaron en el agua. El lapso de concentración junto con su estado fatigado interrumpió su control de chakra que le permitió mantenerse a flote. Reapareció segundos más tarde, sin aliento, pero no se le dio la oportunidad de respirar cuando una sensación suave cubrió su boca y le cortó las vías respiratorias.

Zero Two lo besó hambriento, ignorando las súplicas del rubio por oxígeno. Cuando finalmente lo soltó, Naruto se alejó tambaleándose, inhalando todo el aire que pudo para llenar sus pulmones. El sonido de la risa llegó a sus oídos y lanzó una mirada molesta en dirección a la roseta. "¡Una pequeña advertencia sería buena la próxima vez que lo sabes!"

"¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?" Zero Two resopló una carcajada. La expresión alegre se desvaneció rápidamente de su rostro, cambiando a una de tristeza. "Además, tenía que asegurarme de que eras real. Que esto no era una especie de engaño ..."

La expresión de Naruto se suavizó. Él nadó hacia su novia y la atrajo en un tierno abrazo. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella y ella lo miró expectante a los ojos. "Soy tan real como siempre he sido Amor. Creo que fuiste tú quien dijo, y cito" ¡Quédate conmigo para siempre! ", Ya sabes", dijo, ganándose una sonrisa de la chica.

"Eso hice. Ni siquiera la muerte puede salvarte de mí", sonrió ella. "Pero, ¿es realmente cierto, querida ... realmente has recuperado tus recuerdos?"

"Bueno ... hay muchas cosas que todavía están un poco borrosas", dijo Naruto mientras se frotaba la barbilla pensativamente. "Pero en su mayor parte, sí. Recuerdo lo suficiente. Estoy seguro de que el resto volverá a mí a su debido tiempo, ¿sabes?"

"Bien," Zero Two asintió antes de golpearlo en el brazo.

"¡AY!"

"¡Si alguna vez me dejas otra vez, te mataré yo mismo!" El rosetón hizo un puchero. Naruto se rió tímidamente, levantó una mano para rascarse la nuca.

"Me prometí hace mucho tiempo que nunca dejaría tu lado, Zero Two. Tú eres el que está atrapado conmigo. Además, todavía no he cumplido la promesa más importante de todas".

"¿Oh? ¿Y qué es eso?" Zero Two preguntó, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Casándote contigo, por supuesto," dijo Naruto. Su sonrisa se amplió en una sonrisa cuando vio el aliento de Zero Two y un sonrojo apareció en sus rasgos.

"S-Estúpida querida ... esa no es una forma romántica de preguntarle a una chica, ya sabes ..."

"Oh, no estaba preguntando", respondió el rubio de manera uniforme. "Pero quiero decir que si no quieres, supongo que hay otra princesa por ahí esperando a su príncipe-"

"¡Dahliing!" El rubio quedó en silencio cuando un pequeño puño se clavó en el costado de su cabeza.

"¡Ow! ¡Vale, vale, lo siento amor, solo estaba bromeando!" Naruto gritó en vano mientras trataba de defenderse del asalto del rosetón.

"¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, cariño!" Zero Two se quejó, continuando lloviendo implacablemente golpes sobre su amada.

"¡Ow! ¡Cero dos paradas! ¡Dije que lo siento!"

"¡Estupido estupido estupido!"

"¡Vas a hacer que me ahogue!"

* * *

Una figura oscura se encontraba al borde de la línea de árboles que dominaba el valle. Estaba vestido con una capa negra con una capucha que le cubría la cabeza. Una máscara naranja en espiral con un solo agujero se asomó por debajo de la cubierta, revelando un ojo rojo brillante. "Por lo tanto, el híbrido se ha adherido a las Nueve Colas. Esto ciertamente es un desarrollo interesante ..." el hombre habló en voz alta mientras observaba a los adolescentes en el río abajo.

Había venido solo para probar la habilidad del jinchuriki y posiblemente capturarlo si se presentaba la oportunidad. Pero el esfuerzo le había costado la vida a Ryumaru. Su amante estaría severamente disgustada porque uno de sus guardianes había sido asesinado, y su favorito no menos. "Ella no va a ser feliz un poco", dijo mientras su cabeza se movía hacia el individuo que tenía a su alcance.

Un zabuza roto y maltratado colgaba sin fuerzas de la mano del hombre. Había atrapado al ninja de la niebla tratando de lanzar un ataque furtivo contra el chico de Nueve Colas y no podía dejar que el hombre interfiriera. Al menos ahora no tendría que ser él quien sufriera la ira de su amante. "Supongo que tendrás que hacerlo por ahora". Levantó al espadachín sobre su hombro y le echó un último vistazo a la pareja de abajo. Él sonrió debajo de la máscara cuando el aire a su alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse.

"Volveré pronto por ti, Nueve Colas, de eso puedes estar seguro. Nuestro negocio contigo está lejos de haber terminado".

* * *

Muy bien, antes de que alguno de ustedes venga a hablarme sobre Sasuke, voy a sacar las pruebas que tengo en este momento.

Si miras el episodio en el que Obito / Kakashi despiertan a su Mangekyō, Obito solo tenía dos tomoe en su Sharingan. Pero en la escena cuando se activó por primera vez, tenía 3 antes de que comenzara a cambiar. Personalmente, me gustaría pensar que necesitas un Sharingan completamente maduro antes de poder despertar el Mangekyō y hacerme pensar que podría ser posible obtener ambos simultáneamente.

Y antes de que se haga la pregunta (porque lo será. MUCHO), Naruto y Sasuke ya **_no_** serán divinos. Para Naruto, esto es exactamente como en el arco de relleno "Poder" donde pudo ingresar momentáneamente al Formulario de Chakra de Nueve Colas para la pelea final. En cuanto a Sasuke, no está claro cuánto tiempo pasó desde que lo activó por primera vez hasta el Kage Summit Arc, por lo que no sé cuánto tiempo tuvo en el canon para entrenar con él. Por otra parte, él es un genio natural. No había activado a Susano'o por primera vez hasta que luchó contra el Raikage y lo había dominado cuando luchó contra Danzo.

Solo quita esto, incluso con sus nuevos poderes encontrados, Naruto y Sasuke no los van a usar a todos de todas maneras en cada pelea.

Eso es todo. Como siempre, R + R

-Chi


	15. Chapter 15

_**015**_

* * *

"¡Vamos, hombres, dale la espalda!"

"¡Más te vale no tirar esas losas, Koichi!"

"¡A este ritmo, pasarán años antes de que ustedes muchachos terminen este puente!"

_'Tazuna-san es todo un esclavo ...'_ pensó Kakashi para sí mismo mientras una gota de sudor se formaba en su frente. Pero, de nuevo, no estaba muy feliz de ver qué pasaba con su puente después de la batalla. Resulta que mientras se enfrentaban con Zabuza, Haku y el klaxosaurio, Tazuna y Sakura llegaron a su casa justo a tiempo para evitar que un par de matones de Gato secuestraran a Tsunami e Inari. Y fue esa gota que finalmente rompió la espalda del camello. Con la ayuda de Sakura, Tazuna pudo reunir a todos los aldeanos y expulsar al magnate naviero de la ciudad. El constructor de puentes mencionó algo sobre el pinkette golpeando un edificio con tanta fuerza que se derrumbó en polvo, que era algo que tendría que mirar dentro de sí mismo.

Esa noche, toda la isla estalló en una fiesta que duró hasta las primeras horas de la mañana siguiente. Mientras sus cargos estaban ocupados participando en las celebraciones, lo cual fue bien merecido por su parte, Kakashi se encargó de atar un último extremo suelto. No le tomó mucho tiempo a su ninken localizar a Gato. El hecho de que el hombre ni siquiera hubiera abandonado el país hizo la tarea casi trivial. Fácilmente hizo un trabajo corto del hombre corpulento y sus asociados. Si bien el propio Gato no tenía recompensas, algunos de los hombres a su cargo sí, lo que sería una excelente adición a su salario al final de la misión. Una vez que Gato y sus hombres se fueron, Wave Village pareció cobrar vida una vez más. Todavía era una mera sombra de su antiguo yo, pero dado el tiempo y la finalización del puente, prosperaría una vez más.

"¿Dónde está mi cemento?"

"S-lo siento Tazuna-san, están mezclando un lote nuevo mientras hablamos".

"¡No necesito disculpas, necesito cemento!"

"¡En seguida, señor!"

"¿No crees que estás siendo un poco duro con ellos?" Kakashi preguntó mientras veía al joven escabullirse.

"Bah, estarán bien cuando mejoren", Tazuna lo rechazó. "Además, nunca los había visto tan motivados antes. Haremos que este puente termine a tiempo.

"Supongo", reflexionó Kakashi.

"Además, podríamos haber terminado si no hubiéramos diezmado la _mitad de nuestro progreso_ ". El anciano dirigió una mirada fulminante al hombre de cabello plateado, haciéndole sudar.

"Eh ... ¿daño colateral?"

"Sí lo que sea", se quejó Tazuna mientras se alejaba. "Muy bien, hombres, den un rápido diez". Un suspiro colectivo de alivio escapó del trabajo ante sus palabras.

* * *

"Espío ... con mi pequeño ojo ... algo ... ¡amarillo!"

"La mariposa."

"Ok, entonces uh ... ¡azul!"

"La otra mariposa".

"Naranja."

"El esmalte en las uñas de mis pies".

"Rojo."

"Pfft ... demasiado fácil mi cuerno".

"...Cual-"

"El de la izquierda."

Un silencio incómodo llenó el aire cuando Naruto miró a la chica que se había acurrucado en su abrazo. No podía ver su rostro, pero prácticamente podía sentirla sonreír. La arrogancia la sacudía en oleadas, y aún más de lo normal. Estaban en lo profundo del bosque que rodeaba la aldea principal de Wave Country y Naruto descansaba pacíficamente contra el tronco de un gran roble mientras Zero Two estaba reclinado sobre su pecho.

"¡Está bien!" El rubio resopló. "¡Algo pequeño, lindo y tierno!"

Zero Two, que estaba ocupada jugando con su cabello, hizo una pausa para considerar la descripción. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, saludando la expresión molesta de su amada con una sonrisa de dientes. "¡Por qué, yo por supuesto ~!"

Naruto solo parpadeó cuando una expresión vacía se apoderó de sus rasgos. Su mirada se dirigió brevemente a la esquina del claro donde un conejo estaba saliendo antes de regresar a la radiante roseta. "Correcto ..." Su sarcasmo fue recompensado con un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Ay!" Se quejó Naruto. "Estoy bastante seguro de que esto es abuso doméstico, ¿sabes?"

"Eres un bebé," Zero Two se rió mientras levantaba una mano para frotar su frente. Ella levantó su cabello ligeramente, revelando dos pequeños bultos. Naruto hizo todo lo posible para leer la expresión de su novia mientras ella examinaba en silencio el conjunto de crecimientos.

"¿De verdad crees que podrían ser cuernos?"

"Honestamente no estoy seguro ..." Zero Two murmuró mientras pasaba los dedos por las protuberancias. _¿Podría ser esto porque él ingirió mi sangre hace tantos años? _Se encontró preguntándose. Definitivamente tendría sentido por qué Naruto era la única persona que no se vio afectada negativamente por su línea de sangre.

"Supongo que eso significa que seré igual que tú ahora. ¡Quizás sean aún más grandes que los tuyos! ¡Oh hombre, voy a ser aún más rudo ahora!" Naruto brotó. Su cola se movió felizmente, golpeando repetidamente la pierna de Zero Two y sonriéndole a la cara.

Se mentiría a sí misma si dijera que la idea no la excitaba. Solo pensar en su osito rubio con cuernos crecientes era suficiente para hacerla salivar. "¿Cuánto tiempo han estado creciendo?"

"Tu suposición es tan buena como la mía", se encogió de hombros Naruto. Ni siquiera sabía que estaban allí hasta hace dos días. "Tal vez Kurama sabe lo que está pasando. Tendré que preguntarle alguna vez".

"Kurama ..." Zero Two loro. "Ese es el Nueve Colas, ¿verdad?"

"¡Sí! Lo viejo es gruñón. Pero no es tan malo una vez que lo conoces", sonrió el rubio.

"¿... crees que podría conocerlo?" La roseta preguntó. Naruto estaba desconcertado por su pregunta al principio, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro momentos después.

"¡Claro que sí! Kurama dijo que quería hablar contigo de todos modos. Aunque no estoy realmente seguro de cómo hacerlo exactamente", el rubio se rascó la cabeza confundido, dejando la roseta para mirarlo con desconcierto. ¿El demonio realmente quería hablar con ella?

**"Te dije que dejaras de pensar tanto todo Naruto,"** gruñó Kurama. **"Es simple. Solo tienes que meditar como siempre y atraer su conciencia junto con la tuya. El contacto físico hace que el proceso sea casi trivial".**

_'Huh ... parece que vale la pena intentarlo. Espera ... ¿cómo sabrías si estuviera pensando demasiado?_

**"Debido a que todo el lugar tiembla, las tuberías comienzan a crujir y me duele la cabeza".**

_'O-Oi-'_

**"¿Seguirías con eso? No tengo todo el día",** resopló Kurama.

Naruto solo resopló ante el despido y volvió su atención a la roseta en sus brazos, que lo miraba con una ceja levantada. "Ok, Kurama dice que solo tengo que meditar y que debería poder atraerte conmigo. Funcionaría mucho mejor si nos estuviéramos tocando".

"¿Oh?" Zero Two se sentó de inmediato. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amada, una sonrisa traviesa cruzó sus rasgos. "¿Por qué no lo dijiste ~?" Antes de que Naruto pudiera cuestionar sus acciones, Zero Two se disparó hacia adelante, golpeando sus labios con los suyos. Se sorprendió por el repentino beso y un jadeo escapó del rubio cuando sintió que su mano se deslizaba por su camisa.

"¡Z-Zero Two!" Naruto tartamudeó mientras se separaba, para disgusto de la roseta. "¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?"

"¡Tocándote, por supuesto ~!"

"¡No puedo concentrarme contigo empujando tu lengua por mi garganta, ya sabes!"

"No eres divertido, cariño," Zero Two gimió cuando ella se deslizó fuera de su regazo. Se dejó caer frente a Naruto, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con un resoplido y un puchero disgustado.

"Oh, vamos Hime, no seas así", sonrió Naruto, agarrando la roseta por las piernas y acercándola. No dio resistencia, solo levantó la nariz hacia el rubio.

"¡Hmph!"

"Hablo en serio Zero Two. Kurama es como el primer amigo real que he hecho, así que esto realmente significa mucho para mí". Él suplicó.

**"¿Amigos? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de mí con tanta familia?"**

_'¡Dale un descanso ya!'_

Naruto estaba demasiado preocupado con su demonio interno como para captar la sonrisa que cruzó por la cara de Zero Two. Le encanta lo fácil que lo hizo por ella. Era como masilla entre sus dedos. "De acuerdo, pero solo porque eres muy persistente. Y linda".

"Impresionante", exclamó Naruto, ignorando por completo el hecho de que ella era la que preguntaba en primer lugar. Sacarlo a la luz solo restablecería toda la situación al punto de partida y haría que Zero Two actuara aún más rebeldemente. Él le indicó que se sentara frente a él, a lo que ella obedeció con poco alboroto. Naruto extendió sus manos, agarrando suavemente las de Zero Two. Los dos juntaron sus frentes y Naruto sonrió ampliamente. "Ok, ¡ahora solo tengo concentrado! Kurama dijo que deberías sentir un ligero tirón y simplemente seguirlo".

"Suena bastante fácil," Zero Two sonrió. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo cuando su amada se excitaba así? Naruto era constantemente como un niño que finalmente abría regalos en su cumpleaños y su alegría era tan contagiosa. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no era su cumpleaños pronto? El rosetón no se quedó con mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre el pensamiento, ya que de repente sintió el "tirón" que Naruto había mencionado. Al depositar su fe en el rubio, permitió que su conciencia se desvaneciera y su cuerpo cayó dormido.

* * *

Sasuke se dirigió silenciosamente por el bosque. Teniendo el día libre, no estaba exactamente seguro de cómo pasar su tiempo. Estaban lejos de casa, lo que significaba que lo único que le quedaba por hacer en este punto era el tren. Y su amigo odiosamente hiperactivo se convirtió en un excelente compañero de combate. El rubio siempre estaba dispuesto a intercambiar golpes. '¿Amigo?' Hizo una pausa para considerar el pensamiento. No estaba exactamente seguro de cuándo consideraba que Uzumaki era un amigo. En el mejor de los casos, somos compañeros de equipo con una intensa rivalidad entre él. Pero si lo pensaba, no estaba particularmente cerca de nadie cuando estaban en la academia y Naruto era lo más parecido a la definición de un amigo. ¿Podría ser esto lo que su hermano quiso decir hace tantos años?

Sasuke entró en una pequeña alcoba y sintió a su compañero de equipo cerca. "Oi Los-" Su voz se apagó en la escena delante de él. Naruto y Zero Two estamos sentados debajo de un árbol alto. Estaban tomados de la mano con la frente apoyada uno contra el otro. "Hn ... habla de problemático", se burló Sasuke. Genial, ahora estaba empezando a sonar como ese perezoso Nara de su clase. Parecía que Zero Two había hundido sus garras en su compañero de entrenamiento primero. Bueno, si iba a estar solo, podría probar su nuevo Sharingan. Había visto cuán poderoso era, pero también le convendría conocer sus inconvenientes y limitaciones. Es mejor hacerlo en la práctica que en una pelea real.

"Dios, ni siquiera están despiertos y aún siento náuseas alrededor de ellos", se quejó Sasuke mientras se giraba para irse, una sonrisa satisfecha con las facciones del joven Uchiha.

* * *

Zero Two parpadeó sorprendida mientras observaba su entorno. Estaba parada en medio de lo que parecía ser una alcantarilla inundada con agua hasta los tobillos. "Habla de lúgubre ..."

"¡Ahí tienes!" Una voz de repente llamó. Zero Two giró sobre sus talones para ver a Naruto salir de un pasillo. "Nunca había intentado esto antes, así que temía que te hubieran enviado a un rincón oscuro de mi mente o algo así".

"¿Y qué reside exactamente en dicho rincón oscuro?" Zero Two preguntó sugestivamente mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas, mirando al ahora rubio pálido.

"¡N-Nada en absoluto! Es solo que este lugar puede ser un verdadero laberinto a veces, ya sabes", Naruto rápidamente la rechazó antes de tomar la mano de la niña. "Vamos, Kurama es así. Cuidado, por lo general es gruñón, como todo el tiempo, pero está ladrando. Sobre todo ..."

"¿Principalmente?"

"Principalmente."

"Debidamente notado".

Zero Two se dejó llevar por los sinuosos corredores oscuros que conformaban el paisaje mental de su amado. Después de unos minutos de caminar, entraron en una gran sala abierta con una enorme puerta descansando en el medio. Naruto no perdió el tiempo acercándose a la estructura y asomó la cabeza entre las barras gigantes.

"¡Oi Kurama! ¡Sal de ti, viejo pelotero! ¡Traje compañía!" Zero Two simplemente observó con una ceja levantada. Se suponía que era una de las Bestias de Cola legendarias, y la más fuerte de todas. Deja que Naruto se dirija a él con tanta ligereza. Un gruñido profundo y gutural resonó en las paredes y los terremotos rítmicos comenzaron a sacudir la habitación, poniendo a Zero Two al límite. "No te preocupes por Hime", aseguró Naruto a la chica con cuernos después de notar su inquietud. "Solo está tratando de presumir". Los temblores continuaron, avanzando lentamente hacia la pareja y Zero Two notó de inmediato que estaban comenzando a debilitarse gradualmente con cada temblor posterior. Momentos después, una criatura emergió de la oscuridad.

Era un zorro pequeño, no más grande que un kit, con un pelaje anaranjado brillante y nueve colas distintas detrás de él. Kurama sin esfuerzo atravesó un hueco en su jaula y una luz blanca salió disparada del papel de sellado, formando un collar alrededor de su cuello. Dirigió una mirada a su contenedor, que lo miraba incrédulo. **"¿Que Chico?"**

"¿Qué quieres decir con _" qué "?_ ¡Mírate!" Naruto hizo un gesto hacia el zorro demonio con brazos agitados.

**"Sí, ¿qué hay de mí?" **Kurama gruñó.

"Es solo que eres tan ... tan ... s-"

"¡LINDO ~!"

**"¿Eh?"**

"Eh ...?"

Todavía sorprendido por el repentino grito, Kurama fue lento para reaccionar a la agitación del movimiento a su alrededor y de repente se levantó de sus pies. Naruto miró en estado de shock mientras Zero Two mimaba al pequeño zorro con estrellas en sus ojos. "Oh, ¿podemos mantenerlo, querido ~ ?! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor ~!"

"Uh ... Zero Two él es-"

**"¡NO SOY UNA CASA MASCOTA QUE USTED HARLOT! PÓNGAME HACER-"** Kurama se quedó en silencio cuando sintió una sensación de hormigueo detrás de la oreja izquierda y su ira de construcción se disipó de inmediato. La cara de Zero Two se iluminó con puro júbilo mientras veía al orgulloso demonio acurrucarse en su abrazo.

"¡Lo alimentaré y cuidaré bien de él, lo prometo ~!" El rosetón chilló mientras ella seguía rascando detrás de la oreja de Kurama. Un estupefacto Naruto solo podía mirar a la criatura primordial, que en realidad estaba ronroneando ante el toque de su novia. Sintiendo la mirada dirigida del rubio, Kurama dejó escapar una tos y se recompuso antes de saltar de los brazos de Zero Two, para disgusto de la chica con cuernos.

**"¡A-como estaba diciendo, no soy una mascota y no seré tratado como tal!"**

"¡¿Por qué demonios eres tan pequeño ?!" Naruto señaló la forma en miniatura del zorro. Zero Two tuvo que admitir que incluso ella estaba sorprendida. Había estado esperando un monstruo del tamaño de una montaña y mucho más amenazante.

**"Porque, me permite moverme fuera de los límites de esa maldita jaula, incluso si es limitada",** dijo Kurama mientras señalaba la correa de chakra atada alrededor de su cuello.

"Supongo que eso tiene sentido ..." reflexionó Naruto. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, haciendo que los ojos del zorro se estrecharan. "¡Aunque tengo que decir que no te pareces en nada al demonio todopoderoso que reclamas, OW!" El rubio de repente gritó de dolor cuando comenzó a saltar sobre un pie.

**"¡Todavía puedo poner tu flaco trasero en su lugar!" **Kurama gruñó, provocando una risita en Zero Two. Verlo golpearse la cabeza con la espinilla de Naruto era demasiado adorable para que ella se contuviera.

"¡Muy bien, muy bien! Viejo tonto ..." Naruto gruñó la última parte en voz baja. Kurama ignoró al melancólico rubio y dirigió su atención al otro ocupante de la habitación.

**"Tú, zorra".**

"Uh ... ¿sí?" Zero Two respondió torpemente.

**"Espero que sepas cuántos problemas nos has causado, y por nosotros me refiero a mí, en los últimos 10 años".**

"No estoy segura de seguir ..." Zero Two inclinó la cabeza confundida.

**"Si bien tengo que responsabilizar a este idiota hasta cierto punto-"**

"¡Oye!"

**"Esto fue completamente tuya"** , terminó Kurama, sin perder el ritmo. **"La única razón por la que Naruto no escapó hace tantos años fue porque se topó contigo. Su molesto sentido de la caballería te llevó a seguir adelante como un cachorro perdido, consumiendo más raciones y ralentizándonos". **Zero Two se estremeció ante las palabras de la bestia, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna falta en ellas.

"Hola Kuruma, eso es-"

**"¡Cállate Naruto, no he terminado!" **el zorro dirigió una mirada endurecida a su contenedor, silenciando al niño. Regresó su atención a la roseta, que estaba delante de él con aprensión "Gracias a ti fuimos encontrados por el ANBU, y posteriormente arrastrados de vuelta a ese abandonado infierno de una aldea". Él habló, tomando nota de la mirada abatida en su rostro.

**"Sin embargo ..."** Las orejas de roseta se animaron.

**"Incluso después de ser dejado de lado y olvidado, seguiste creyendo en Naruto. En lugar de desesperarte, convertiste tu dolor en poder. Y con ese poder creciste en la fuerte y decidida kunoichi que está ante mí hoy. que nunca se rindió con Naruto, a pesar de lo denso que es ".**

"Me molesta eso, ¿sabes?"

**"Fuiste el primero en reconocer a Naruto e incluso después de una década, tu fe no ha flaqueado en lo más mínimo. Él también tiene que molestarte ahora más que a mí mismo, así que por eso tienes mi agradecimiento"** , terminó Kurama **, haciendo** una reverencia a la sorprendida kunoichi. Su sorpresa desapareció rápidamente y una sonrisa dividió las facciones de la roseta.

"Darling es un tonto seguro, pero es una de sus cualidades más entrañables".

"Oi, ¿de qué lado estás en Zero Two?" Exclamó Naruto, su rostro empañado por una expresión de traición que solo sirvió para provocar una risita de la chica con cuernos.

**"Aun así, parece que tuve la impresión equivocada de ti Zero Two",** Kurama habló una vez más. **"Te reconozco como el compañero del kit. Incluso si te dio un nombre estúpido ..."**

"¡Oye! ¡Esa no era mi intención!" Naruto disparó de vuelta. Honestamente estaba empezando a sentirse atacado en este momento.

Zero Two saltó hacia el lazo abatido y le rodeó con el brazo. "Me gusta mi nombre. Darling me lo dio, lo que lo hace precioso", dijo Zero Two antes de mostrar una cálida sonrisa en la dirección del rubio.

**"Aún así",** Kurama habló de nuevo, resoplando ante la muestra de afecto. " **Tu línea de sangre es extraordinaria y nunca la he encontrado antes".**

"El Viejo dijo lo mismo", Zero Two se encogió de hombros.

**"Canalizar el chakra de una Bestia de Cola no es tarea fácil, especialmente sin un sello que lo contenga. Y mucho menos en realidad desviarlo. Retiro mi evaluación inicial. Has encontrado un extraordinario kit de compañero",** asintió Kurama con aprobación. ignorando a la radiante chica al lado de Naruto.

"¡No lo sé!", Sonrió el rubio.

**"Lo que sea",** el zorro puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver su atención a la roseta. **"Permitiré que uses mi chakra también. Pero ambos necesitan más práctica. Es increíblemente reactivo a las emociones y aún más a las negativas. Ambos se han desbocado mientras usan mi poder". **Él advirtió, ganando una expresión abatida de ambos adolescentes.

"Tienes un punto. Lo último que quiero hacer es lastimar a mis amigos", dijo Naruto. "Pero planeo hacerme más fuerte para no tener que depender tanto de ti Kurama. Sería mejor guardar tu poder como último resultado. Después de todo, no quieres ser conocido como el Bestia de cola con un débil Jinchūriki ", sonrió.

**"¡Toda la razón!"**

"Y lo ayudaré," Zero Two habló mientras sonreía al rubio.

"Oh, sí Kurama", dijo Naruto, llamando la atención del zorro. "Creo que estoy empezando a crecer cuernos ahora. ¿Sabes de qué se trata?"

El demonio se tomó un momento para considerar la pregunta antes de responder. "Creo que eso también tiene algo que ver con Zero Two. Como tu cola, por ejemplo. No creció hasta que te trajeron de vuelta al hospital. Solo puedo especular que su sangre que ingiriste reaccionó a mi chakra y causó un mutación. Después de todo, entraste en un estado de cuatro colas ", reflexionó. "Esa podría ser la razón por la cual su cola brotó tan abruptamente. Creo que estar cerca de ella una vez más ha despertado su ADN latente en su sistema y, por lo tanto, está causando más mutaciones".

Naruto tenía una expresión en blanco en su rostro e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado confundido. "Sentido...?"

Kurama suspiró profundamente y miró al rubio, la irritación tallada en sus rasgos vulpinos. "La sangre de Zero Two en su sistema está reaccionando a su chakra cada vez que usa su línea de sangre con usted. Su biología se está alterando lentamente para que se parezca más a la suya. Mi chakra parece amplificar los efectos. Cuanto más tiempo estén juntos, más tu cuerpo seguirá cambiando ".

"Oh ... ¿entonces realmente me estoy volviendo más como ella? Eso es ... tan ... ¡increíble!" Exclamó Naruto. Se volvió para compartir su emoción con la roseta a su lado, pero en su lugar se encontró con una sonrisa tentativa. "¿Qué pasa Hime?"

"¿Estás seguro de que estás de acuerdo con esto? Quiero decir que la gente comenzará a pensar que eres más un monstruo de lo que ya lo hacen", dijo Zero Two vacilante. Su respuesta llegó en forma de un beso abrasador que pareció quemar todas sus preocupaciones. Parpadeó sorprendida y miró al rubio con incredulidad.

"¿Por qué no lo sería? ¡Me importas más en este mundo, así que no me importa lo que piensen los demás!" Dijo Naruto inflexiblemente, provocando un jadeo de la chica con cuernos. "Además, gracias a ole furball aquí-"

**"Cuídate chico ..."**

"Todos ya piensan que soy un demonio. Al menos ahora puedo ver el papel y podemos ser demonios juntos. Tú y yo contra el mundo, ¿recuerdas?"

**"Bien, bien, consigan una habitación para ustedes dos",** Kurama rodó los ojos.

"Oye, esta es mi mente. No se vuelve más privado que esto", sonrió Naruto.

**"No",** resopló Kurama cuando su chakra estalló a su alrededor. "¡ **Esto _no_ es _lo que_ vamos a hacer!" **Naruto y Zero Two se encontraron levantados del suelo por una fuerza imperceptible.

"¡¿Eh ?!" Los adolescentes chirriaron.

**"¡Lejos contigo!" **Ordenó Kurama. Una fuerte tormenta surgió detrás del pequeño zorro. Se disparó hacia adelante, chocando contra la pareja inmovilizada y los envió volando. Ambos se sorprendieron, pero Naruto logró recomponerse lo suficiente como para expresar sus quejas cuando el dúo se alejó rápidamente.

"¡Oi! Eres un viejo zorro tonto, no puedes ..."

La voz del rubio rebotó en las paredes antes de cortarse repentinamente, causando que Kurama suspirara de alivio ante el maravilloso silencio que se instaló en la habitación. **"Como si el mocoso solo no fuera suficiente para lidiar ya ..."** Kurama se quejó para sí mismo mientras regresaba dentro de la jaula. Todavía podía sentir débilmente el toque persistente de los dedos de Zero Two detrás de la oreja y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por las características vulpinas de la bestia. **"Pero estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien más, Kit". **Se debió principalmente al hecho de que Naruto tenía a alguien más a quien molestar con sus payasadas, pero también estaba realmente feliz por el chico.

" **Esos dos van a convertir este mundo en su cabeza. Puedo sentirlo en mis huesos", dijo** Kurama en voz alta mientras se acurrucaba en una bola, sus colas caían a su alrededor como un capullo. " **Las cosas definitivamente van a animarse de aquí en adelante". **No estaba seguro de qué tipo de amenazas o desafíos surgían en el camino, pero se aseguraría de que todos estuvieran listos para cualquier cosa.

* * *

"-mi propia cabeza!"

Naruto se despertó sobresaltado. Parpadeó rápidamente, sus ojos se adaptaron al claro poco iluminado por cortesía de los altos árboles en lo alto. Observó los ojos de Zero Two revolotearse antes de abrirse de repente. Sintió una sensación blanda en la nariz y observó la forma en retirada de los labios fruncidos de la roseta.

"Hola querida ~!"

"H-Hey", murmuró Naruto con rasgos enrojecidos. Incluso después de volverse inmune a sus constantes burlas y afecto, Zero Two logró tener un fuerte efecto en él a veces.

Zero Two sonrió ante su expresión atónita, feliz de ver que aún podía obtener esa reacción de él. En verdad, sus palabras aún resonaban en su mente y la dejaban sintiéndose cálida y hormigueante por dentro. Y justo cuando pensó que no podía enamorarse más del rubio. "Bueno, eso fue divertido", bostezó Zero Two mientras estiraba sus rígidas extremidades. Realmente odiaba estar en un lugar por mucho tiempo.

"Sí, considerando todo, creo que todo salió bien", asintió Naruto de acuerdo. Aunque si estaba siendo honesto consigo mismo, no estaba muy seguro de qué esperar de su amigo más viejo. Pero al final, la vieja bestia había reconocido y aceptado el amor de su vida. _'Tch ... "Amor de mi vida". Zero Two se rompería si alguna vez me escuchara decir eso ',_ se rió para sí mismo.

**"Dios, voy a vomitar ..."**

"¡Cállate Kurama! ¡Nadie te preguntó perezoso, viejo zorro!" Naruto de repente gritó, sorprendiendo a su compañero.

**"¡Escucha aquí, pequeña mierda!"**

Zero Two se sacudió rápidamente de su estupor y observó con una expresión divertida mientras su amado iba y venía con su demonio interior. El sonido de un chasquido de ramas alertó al rosetón cuando el aroma de las fresas invadió sus sentidos. Sakura entró en la pequeña alcoba momentos después, sus ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en la pareja.

"Oh, ahí están, chicos", sonrió mientras se acercaba a su compañero de equipo de cabello rosado. "Yo era-"

"¡Oh, Dios mío, eso fue una vez! ¡Una vez!"

¿Está bien ...? ", Preguntó Sakura mientras miraba con cautela a su otro compañero de equipo.

"Darling solo es Darling, eso es todo", Zero Two rechazó su preocupación con una sonrisa. "¿Pero qué pasa? Parece que nos estabas buscando".

"¡Correcto!" El pinkette chasqueó el dedo, recordando su objetivo original. "Encontré esta playa al otro lado de la isla y estaba pensando que podríamos ir a verla".

"¡¿Una playa?!" Cero Dos exclamó. "¿Quieres decir como con el océano y todo?"

"¡Sí! Kakashi-sensei dijo que teníamos el día libre, así que qué mejor lugar para pasarlo que en la playa. Incluso Sasuke-kun estuvo de acuerdo".

Zero Two se puso de pie y rápidamente se apoderó de Naruto, sorprendiendo al chico. "¡Querida, hay una playa aquí! ¡Con un océano!" Ella casi chilló.

"¡¿Eh ?!" llegó la respuesta inteligente del rubio mientras miraba fijamente a su novia. Le tomó un momento procesar sus palabras, pero su expresión confusa se transformó lentamente en una de comprensión cuando los engranajes en su cabeza comenzaron a girar. "Oh ... ¡Oh!" Le había hecho una promesa a Zero Two cuando eran pequeños que la llevaría a ver el océano y ahora finalmente podría cumplir esa promesa. "Un día en la playa suena divertido. Pero no tenemos exactamente-"

"¡No te preocupes, nos tenemos cubiertos!" Zero Two intervino.

"Eh ...?"

"¡Me he estado preparando para este día toda mi vida!"

"Tienes...?"

"¿Entonces lo tomaré como un sí?" Sakura se reinsertó nuevamente en la conversación. Era casi adorable cómo los dos siempre parecían estar en su pequeño mundo a veces.

"¡Mucho! ¡Vamos querida, estamos quemando la luz del día, ya sabes!" Zero Two tomó la mano de Naruto en la suya y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la aldea.

"Es solo mediodía Cero Dos. No es como si la playa fuera a ir-"

"Dahliiing ~!"

"Está bien, está bien, ¡solo deja de tirar de mi brazo antes de dislocarlo!"

Pronto sus voces fueron ahogadas por las diferentes melodías del bosque, dejando atrás a una divertida Sakura. "Esos dos, lo juro", se rió antes de comenzar a seguir a la animada pareja.

* * *

"¡Atención Naruto!" Gritó Sasuke.

"¡Oh mierda!" Uzumaki gruñó mientras se movía para interceptar. Se agachó, haciendo que sus pies cavaran en la arena mientras desviaba el pequeño objeto del suelo. "¡Termínalo Sasuke!"

"Tch, como necesito que me digan", sonrió Sasuke. Usando la espalda del rubio como trampolín, saltó alto en el aire. Se giró y su Sharingan brilló brevemente a través de sus ojos mientras se enfocaban en su objetivo. _**"¡El aluvión de leones!" **_La pierna de Sasuke se estrelló contra la pelota, forzándola a caer al suelo. La arena explotó en el aire, formando una pequeña nube de hongo y dejando al grupo de espectadores aturdidos. Bueno sobre todo.

"¡Whoo! ¡Así se hace Sasuke-kun!"

"¡Agradable salvar a Darling ~!"

Naruto se puso de pie y lanzó una mirada fulminante al Uchiha mientras aterrizaba. "¡Oi! ¡No soy un trampolín!"

"Entonces mantente fuera de mi camino".

"¡Kakashi-sensei no está cerca para salvarte el culo esta vez!"

"¡¿Eso es un hecho ?!"

"Ahí van de nuevo ..." Sakura suspiró mientras los veía comenzar a discutir.

"Los niños serán niños", Zero Two sonrió.

"Más como una pareja de ancianos casados", murmuró Sakura. Los dos se miraron antes de estallar en carcajadas. Hasta ahora, su día en la playa había sido bastante interesante, por decir lo menos.

Una vez que regresaron a la casa de Tazuna, Naruto seguía hablando sobre cómo no estaban exactamente vestidos para ir a la playa. Pero fiel a su palabra, Zero Two estaba preparado. Sacó un pergamino de su bolso que simplemente tenía las palabras _"GRAN DÍA"_inscrito en el frente. Sellado por dentro había una gran cantidad de diferentes equipos listos para usar en la playa, que incluían toallas, una sombrilla, bolsas impermeables, una pelota de playa y un refrigerador lleno de Dios sabe qué. Incluso tenía un par de trajes de baño para los dos. El rubio quedó asombrado por el alcance de la preparación de su novia, a lo que el rosetón lo descartó diciendo que nunca supo cuándo sucedería en el océano, por lo que siempre tenía que estar lista. Sasuke simplemente tenía su propio traje de baño porque siempre hacía las maletas para cualquier ambiente en el que pudiera pensar, mientras que Sakura traía el suyo porque pensó que un lugar llamado "Wave Country" seguramente tendría algunos lugares para relajarse. relajarse.

Como resultado, la intuición del pinkette fue acertada. En la costa suroeste de la isla descansaba una pequeña costa. Estaba cerrado del resto del mar por una barricada de rocas, manteniendo el agua en calma pero aún permitiendo que olas más pequeñas se extiendan por la playa. Tanto Naruto como Zero Two pensaron que era un excelente hallazgo y Sasuke estaba tan apático como siempre. Pero no fueron los únicos en pensar que sí. Al llegar, se toparon con un grupo con el que retozaban unos adolescentes. Con la derrota de Gato todavía fresca en la mente de todos, el aire de libertad seguía siendo tan contagioso como siempre, así que no era exactamente sorprendente encontrarse con un grupo de lugareños celebrando. Vivían en la isla después de todo. Tampoco fue muy sorprendente cuando dichos adolescentes se apiñaron inmediatamente en el grupo de genin. Se corrió la voz como un incendio forestal en un bosque seco sobre cómo derrotaron al Demonio de la Niebla Oculta y obligaron al tirano a salir del país. Naruto y Zero Two, por supuesto, se comieron todos los elogios lanzados mientras Sakura era mucho más modesta. A Sasuke no le importaba lo más mínimo. Al menos no hasta que un par de chicos lo desafiaron a él y a Naruto a un juego de voleibol de playa. Aunque no era nativo del País del Fuego, aún sabía del deporte y poner a un par de civiles en su lugar serviría para pasar el tiempo. Al menos no hasta que un par de chicos lo desafiaron a él y a Naruto a un juego de voleibol de playa. Aunque no era nativo del País del Fuego, aún sabía del deporte y poner a un par de civiles en su lugar serviría para pasar el tiempo. Al menos no hasta que un par de chicos lo desafiaron a él y a Naruto a un juego de voleibol de playa. Aunque no era nativo del País del Fuego, aún sabía del deporte y poner a un par de civiles en su lugar serviría para pasar el tiempo.

"Incluso sin que usen chakra, esto sigue siendo bastante unilateral", comentó Zero Two mientras Naruto se preparaba para servir. Solo estaba vestido con un par de pantalones cortos negros y naranjas, dándole a sus ojos acceso irrestricto a su forma cincelada. Aunque ella no era la única que medía hambrientamente al rubio. La mirada de Zero Two se dirigió a la manada de rameras que había acompañado a los otros chicos y entrecerró los ojos al trío.

"Recuerda que solo son civiles Zero Two", dijo Sakura cuando escuchó el gruñido de la roseta.

"¡Exactamente, no darían mucha pelea! Sería fácil deshacerse de los bo-"

"¡Cero dos!"

La roseta se encontró con la expresión severa de Sakura con una rebelde propia antes de finalmente ceder. "¡Bien! Solo porque le causaría problemas a Darling," Zero Two resopló con los brazos cruzados. No es que la gente de la aldea necesite más razones para despreciarlos.

"Caray, eres como la peor fangirl que he visto", suspiró Sakura.

"Olla", Zero Two miró a la chica más joven.

"Hervidor de agua", respondió Sakura. "Pero en serio, es bastante divertido verte excitado por Naruto".

"No _me_ excito", Zero Two respondió a la defensiva.

"¿No casi matas a todos en el puente porque pensaste que estaba muerto?" Sakura pregunta.

"¡Eso es diferente!"

"¿Qué tal el tiempo que la hija del comerciante se aferró a él durante toda la misión?"

"Está bien que bi-"

"¿O cuando descubriste que Hinata está enamorada de él?"

"..."

"Y no olvidemos ese momento en las aguas termales cuando-"

"¡Bien bien!" Zero Two gruñó cuando sus rasgos se volvieron del mismo tono que su cabello. "Tal vez solo un poco. Pero no puedo evitarlo. ¡No lo he visto en nueve años, ya sabes!"

"Honestamente estoy un poco celosa", admitió Sakura. "Ustedes eran amigos de la infancia y terminaron juntos. Hablen de un sueño hecho realidad", suspiró melancólicamente.

"Cuando lo dices así, suena como uno de esos cómicos cursis que Darling siempre está leyendo", se quejó Zero Two. Su ceño se convirtió lentamente en una sonrisa antes de estallar en una sonrisa completa. "Mentiría si dijera que no estoy de acuerdo contigo".

"Y no puedo creer que realmente esté diciendo esto, pero Naruto es como el novio perfecto", habló Sakura, haciendo todo lo posible por no vomitar. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el payaso de clase de todas las personas sería material de novio, y mucho menos un ejemplo tan estelar de ello?

"Lo he entrenado bien. Darling me trata como la princesa que soy", dijo Zero Two, lleno de satisfacción. "Pero en serio, él es mi todo, ya sabes. La vida no tendría sentido sin él y ni siquiera valdría la pena vivir. Lo amo con todo lo que soy", dijo la roseta mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en su amada rubia.

"Ustedes son algo más, ¿lo saben?" Sakura sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. "¿Nunca escuchaste la frase _" hay más peces en el mar "_ ?"

La cabeza de Zero Two se giró para enfrentar el pinkette, la confusión grabada en su rostro. "¿Por qué querría otro si ya tengo mi propio pastel de pescado?"

"¿No odia que lo llamen así?"

"¡Lo que Darling no sabe no lo matará ~!"

"¡Bien!"

Ambas chicas al ver a Naruto saltar en el aire con un puño sostenido victoriosamente sobre su cabeza. Sasuke estaba de pie junto a él con los brazos cruzados, la misma sonrisa arrogante habitual estropeando su rostro.

"Oh, ya ganaron. Bueno, eso fue tan bien como exp-"

"¡Querida ~!"

En un instante que los ojos de Sakura ni siquiera se registraron, Zero Two se puso de pie y fue en línea recta hacia la rubia. Naruto se estremeció ante la llamada de su nombre y sus ojos se hincharon al ver el misil rosa que era su novia que se dirigía hacia él. _'Esto va a doler ...'_ Zero Two se estrelló contra él a una velocidad increíble, enviando a los dos adolescentes al suelo. Para sorpresa del rosetón, Naruto estalló en una nube de humo y de repente se encontró enterrada boca abajo en la arena. "Uf, esa estuvo cerca", apareció el verdadero Naruto junto a Sasuke, secándose el sudor de la frente. Por mucho que amara a su excitable pareja y todo el afecto con el que ella lo bañaba, a veces todavía dolía como el infierno.

"Ese fue un truco sucio, cariño".

Naruto sintió que su sangre se congelaba en sus venas cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Dudó vacilante una mirada en la dirección de la voz y palideció. Zero Two se quedó allí, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa. Incluso con su traje de baño rojo de dos piezas que acentuaba todas sus deliciosas curvas femeninas, su atención se dirigió de inmediato al misterioso brillo rojo de sus ojos viridianos. "¡H-Hime! ¡Me sorprendiste!" Tartamudeó mientras la veía recoger el voleibol desechado. No sabía qué planeaba hacer con eso, pero no podía ser nada bueno para su salud. "N-Neh, ¿recuerdas lo emocionado que estabas por venir a la playa y toda la diversión que ibas a tener?"

"Por supuesto, ¿cómo podría olvidar tal cosa ~!" Zero Two sonrió mientras giraba la pelota en su mano. "De hecho, pensé en un nuevo juego para jugar". Sin previo aviso, lanzó la pelota al rubio desprevenido. Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron y tropezó hacia atrás. Perdió el equilibrio en la arena y se dejó caer al suelo, evitando por poco el improvisado proyectil.

"Oi, eso casi me golpea, ¿sabes?"

"¡Ese es el punto en dodgeball!"

Naruto se congeló una vez más cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él. Su cabeza giró y vio a otro Zero Two con la pelota en sus manos. "¿No es divertido, _querida ~_ ?" Ella chirrió antes de lanzar la pelota al rubio caído. Naruto se puso de pie y se fue con ambos rosetones en su camino.

"¡¿Cómo es divertido pegarme ?!"

"Oh, yo estoy teniendo _un montón_ de diversión ~!"

El grupo de transeúntes observadores observaba con horror cómo Zero Two perseguía a Naruto con el voleibol, lanzándolo hacia el pobre rubio con una velocidad increíble. "Esos dos siempre están causando una escena", gruñó un molesto Sasuke mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

"Debes admitir que definitivamente mantienen a todos alerta", apareció una risita de Sakura a su lado.

"Hn, lo que sea. Todavía son molestos".

"Dahliiing, ¿por qué estás corriendo? ¡Déjame amarte ~!" Zero Two gimió cuando perdió su objetivo una vez más.

"¡Ámame desde allá!" Exclamó Naruto mientras engendraba tres clones de sombra.

"Apuesto a que ella lo atrapa en los próximos diez minutos", sonrió Sakura, ganándose una sonrisa del Uchiha.

"¡Te llevaré con esa apuesta!"

* * *

¡Matiz!

Como prometí, ¡he vuelto y estoy significativamente menos suicida que antes! En serio chicos, si luchan con algo así, entonces no lo empujen como lo hice yo. Busca ayuda.

¡Pero basta de mí! Y así, el Wave Arc llega a una conclusión. El siguiente es el examen de Chunin y ustedes _no_ tienen idea de lo emocionado que estoy por esta parte. Tengo un esqueleto general de cómo quiero que el resto de la historia continúe desde aquí, es solo una cuestión de resolver los detalles más finos. No estoy seguro de cuándo saldrá el próximo capítulo, pero espero que no sea una espera demasiado larga como esta vez. Noqueé esto ayer mientras estaba drogado (si puedes creerme) así que solo ten paciencia conmigo por ahora jajaja.

También en una nota completamente no relacionada, tengo que dejar de ver anime. Regresé y volví a ver SAO porque está en Netflix y durante la última semana he tenido una idea cruzada de DitF / Naruto / SAO. Y es muy frustrante ya que quiero terminar esta historia y Thunder Maidens primero. Todos recen por mí.

Como siempre, R + R, ¡hágame saber lo que piensa y es bueno estar de vuelta!

-Chi


	16. Chapter 16

**_016_**

* * *

"Es tan brillante ..."

Kakashi pasó a la página siguiente en su libro antes de echar un vistazo a su cargo. "Bueno, tal vez finalmente dejes de entrenar tanto en las últimas horas de la noche".

"¡No puedo evitar tener toda esta energía, Kakashi-sensei!" Se quejó Naruto. "¡Tengo que hacer algo con eso!"

"¡Puedo pensar en algunas cosas ~!" Zero Two se aferró a su brazo con una sonrisa sensual.

"Tan molesto ..." Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Ya sabes, si alguna vez dejaste de ser tan tenso y realmente respiraste para dejar que el oxígeno entrara en ese cerebro reprimido tuyo, podrías encontrar una chica dispuesta a hacer lo mismo por ti", sonrió la roseta. El Uchiha simplemente rodó los ojos y la ignoró.

"Es difícil de creer que ya han pasado dos semanas", comentó Sakura mientras miraba hacia el horizonte.

"¡Diré! ¡Este lugar estaba empezando a sentirse como en casa también!" Naruto sonrió.

Fiel a su palabra, el daño de la batalla con el Mist-nin y el Klaxosaur ha borrado una gran cantidad de progreso en el puente de Tazuna. Sintiéndose en parte responsable, Naruto se encargó de ayudarlo con la construcción cuando no estaba de guardia. A diferencia de los otros trabajos, Naruto era joven y lleno de vigor. También era experto en las artes shinobi y tenía la capacidad de hacer cien copias de sí mismo. Con la inagotable ayuda del rubio, el tiempo de finalización esperado se redujo de un mes a solo quince días.

El escuadrón de Leaf-nin se dirigía a través del pueblo hacia el puente. Con el puente finalmente completado, el comercio podría comenzar de nuevo, lo que a su vez le permitiría a Wave Country prosperar una vez más y mejorar la calidad de vida general de sus ciudadanos. Pero eso también significaba que su misión finalmente había concluido y que era hora de que regresaran a la aldea. "Creo que realmente voy a extrañar este lugar, ya sabes", dijo Naruto mientras caminaba, con las manos pegadas perezosamente detrás de la cabeza. "Tendremos que volver aquí de vacaciones o algo así".

"¿Vacaciones?" Kakashi levantó la vista de su libro con una ceja levantada. "Entonces, ¿cómo se llamarían exactamente estas últimas semanas?"

"Oi, trabajamos duro para un descanso así. ¡Casi me muero, ya sabes!" El genin exclamó.

"¿Pero moriste?"

"¡Mi corazón dejó de latir Kakashi-sensei!"

"¿Pero moriste?"

Los labios del jōnin se curvaron en una sonrisa debajo de su máscara ante el repentino silencio de su carga. "Aparte de eso, ustedes lo hicieron bien para su primera misión de rango S".

"¡¿Rango SS ?!" Tanto Naruto como Sakura chillaron, casi tropezando con sus propios pies. Incluso el normalmente estoico Sasuke tenía ojos saltones.

"¡Sí! Derrotar a un ninja desaparecido de rango A como Zabuza es suficiente para elevar la misión a rango A. Pero encontrarse con esa bestia solo garantiza elevar esta misión a rango S. Estoy seguro de que Hokage-sama estará de acuerdo después de que doy mi reporte."

"Eso tiene sentido, supongo", reflexionó Zero Two.

"Neh Kakashi-sensei, ¿es porque era como ese de antes?" Naruto preguntó. El hombre de cabello plateado volvió la cabeza y asintió afirmativamente.

"Así es, Naruto". El primer avistamiento confirmado de un klaxosaur fue el que Naruto había matado mientras estaba bajo la influencia del chakra de las Nueve Colas. Después de eso hubo otros dos encuentros, pero esos no terminaron tan bien el primero. La segunda vez que una célula Chūnin regresaba de una misión cerca de la frontera de Wind-Country cuando intentaron tropezar con una en el bosque. De los cuatro, solo uno volvió con vida, pero murió poco después en el hospital debido a sus heridas. La tercera vez no hubo sobrevivientes. Un escuadrón de ANBU que había sido enviado para investigar la actividad sísmica anormal en el norte del país del fuego de repente dejó de informar. El equipo de rescate no estaba No pude encontrar ningún rastro de sus cuerpos y la única evidencia que quedó fueron unas pocas muestras de sangre que se confirmó que eran del klaxosaurio. Fue entonces cuando el Hokage declaró que las bestias eran amenazas de nivel S y toda la información sobre ellas debía mantenerse en secreto.

"¿Qué era exactamente ese monstruo?" Sasuke habló, descarrilando el tren de pensamiento del jōnin.

"Esa es una historia para otra ocasión, mi pequeño y lindo genin", sonrió Kakashi mientras caminaba por delante de su equipo, revolviendo el cabello de Sasuke mientras lo hacía. Observó al chico encogerse de hombros con una mirada molesta en su rostro y no pudo evitar reírse. _'Lo siento Sasuke, pero incluso si viste uno, la información sobre el klaxosaurio todavía está clasificada. Esto podría satisfacer el requisito de "necesidad de saber", pero todavía tengo que ejecutarlo primero por Hokage-sama '. _Sasuke fulminó con la mirada la espalda de su sensei antes de mirar de reojo a Naruto, que estaba ocupado tratando de evitar que Zero Two jugara con su cabello. Había un manto de misterio alrededor de sus dos compañeros de equipo y el Uchiha estaba decidido a revelarlo.

El grupo no tardó mucho en llegar al puente y quedaron sorprendidos por la multitud que se había reunido. La gente de la Ola estalló en vítores, ansiosos por despedir a los salvadores de su país. Tazuna se abrió paso entre las masas y se acercó a ellos con una amplia sonrisa. "No pensaron que les dejaríamos irse sin un envío adecuado, ¿verdad?"

"Creo que esto podría ser un poco demasiado", Kakashi levantó las manos modestamente con una risita nerviosa. Una gota de sudor apareció en su frente cuando notó que Zero Two y Naruto se deleitaban con los elogios que les lanzaban.

"Bueno, chicos _hizo_ conducir Gato de nuestras tierras. Y gracias a la ayuda de Naruto que se haya podido terminar el puente antes de lo previsto. Podría ser un brat- ruidosa, molesta"

"¡Oye, viejo pedo!"

"Pero definitivamente es alguien en quien puedes confiar. Tienes nuestro eterno agradecimiento". Tazuna terminó, ofreciendo una reverencia al joven genin.

"E-Lo que sea. No lo menciones, ya sabes", resopló Naruto, fallando miserablemente para ocultar el sonrojo que coloreaba su rostro.

Zero Two sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la rubia antes de sonreír al anciano constructor. "No te preocupes, Darling. Cuando volvamos a la aldea, se va a jactar de esto sin parar durante semanas".

"Oi, ¿de qué lado estás en Zero Two?" Naruto palideció.

"Muy bien, cálmense ustedes dos", Kakashi hizo callar al dúo juguetón antes de volverse hacia su cliente. "Estábamos simplemente haciendo nuestro trabajo Tazuna-san".

"Y haz tu trabajo que hiciste", el anciano soltó una carcajada. "Según lo prometido, enviaré una solicitud al Hokage para firmar un acuerdo comercial con Hidden Leaf. Podremos pagar nuestra deuda por el costo de la misión y esto resultará beneficioso para nuestras dos aldeas".

"Estoy seguro de que Hokage-sama estará complacido", Kakashi mostró su sonrisa de ojo. "Bueno, realmente ha sido un placer, pero realmente deberíamos estar en camino", ofreció una leve reverencia antes de girarse para irse. "Ven, mi pequeña y linda genin. Es hora de ir a casa".

"Hombre, este puente es bastante largo", suspiró Sakura cansada. Ella ya podía sentir que le empezaban a doler los pies y aún no se habían ido.

"¡Ja, eso es lo que demonios!" Naruto gritó cuando retrocedió lejos de su sensei y dirigió una mirada al hombre mayor.

"Dime, ¿qué tal un pequeño concurso?" Zero Two habló, llamando la atención de todos. Naruto rápidamente notó que ella estaba sonriendo y que tenía ese brillo travieso en sus ojos que siempre lo hacía sentir incómodo.

"¿Qué tipo de concurso ...?"

"Una carrera, por supuesto. ¡El último tiene que hacer dos turnos de guardia esta noche ~!" La roseta sonrió antes de despegar repentinamente.

"¿Esperar lo?" Sakura parpadeó.

"¡Maldita sea, no esto de nuevo!" Naruto maldijo a su amada mientras corría tras ella. "Eso es trampa, ¿sabes?"

"Tch, qué molesto", Sasuke chasqueó la lengua antes de desaparecer de la vista.

"¡Hola, chicos, eso no es justo!" Sakura gritó mientras salía para ponerse al día con los demás.

"Ciertamente son un grupo animado", se rió Tazuna mientras Kakashi dejaba escapar otro suspiro.

"No lo encontrarías tan divertido si fueras él quien está criando-"

Una explosión repentina sacudió el suelo, haciendo que los ojos de ambos hombres se abrieran de par en par. Miraron hacia el puente y notaron una nube gigante de humo.

"¡Mi ... mi puente! ¡Acabamos de terminarlo!" Tazuna lo miró horrorizado.

"No te preocupes, prometo no dejar que rompan nada", aseguró Kakashi al anciano cuando una bola de fuego salió de la bruma. Se apresuró a someter a sus cargas, el sonido de la risa maníaca de Zero Two y los gritos de dolor de Naruto lo impulsaron a moverse más rápido. "Conviértete en un jōnin sensei, dijeron. Será _divertido_ que dijeron".

"Ahí van," Tsunami rió ante la expresión abatida de su padre. "Hola papá, ¿finalmente has decidido un nombre para el puente?" Ella pregunto.

"¿Huh? Oh", Tazuna parpadeó. Volvió su mirada hacia el puente cuando un cierto rubio con una estúpida mirada en su rostro vino a su mente. _'Ese chico ... estaba equivocado acerca de él. Ayudó a salvar nuestra aldea e incluso trabajó más que nadie a la hora de terminar la construcción._

"Sí. Creo que tengo el nombre perfecto ..."

* * *

"Y así concluye mi informe Hokage-sama".

"Ya veo ..." Hiruzen asintió mientras daba otro tirón a su pipa. Exhaló una columna de humo antes de dirigirse a su carga. "Un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos".

"Era una montaña rusa si lo decía, señor", se rió Kakashi mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"¿Y estás seguro de que no había otros alrededor?" el anciano Kage preguntó.

"Sí señor. Yo y mi ninken exploramos el área durante dos días y no encontramos rastro de otro klaxosaurio", confirmó el jōnin.

"¿Y qué hay de Zabuza?"

"Señor desconocido. Desapareció cuando apareció el klaxosaurio y no ha sido visto desde entonces. Mi única suposición es que escapó en la confusión que siguió y se escondió.

"Ya veo ..." Hiruzen asintió una vez más mientras volvía a soplar su pipa. Aunque no era desconocido, era una ocurrencia rara que una misión pudiera salir de control como tal. Un grupo de genin que derriba a uno de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla Oculta no es tarea fácil, y mucho menos matar a un klaxosaurio. Y si las palabras de Kakashi debían creerse, entonces esta era la más grande hasta el momento. Era solo el cuarto en aparecer, al menos que ellos supieran, pero aún así lo inquietaba. ¿Cuántos de ellos estaban vagando por la tierra?

Luego estaba el asunto de Naruto. Nunca en sus años hubiera imaginado que el niño recuperaría sus recuerdos. Inoichi le había asegurado que la colección de recuerdos no había sido simplemente suprimida, sino que había sido completamente eliminada de la mente del niño. ¿Era posible que interactuar con Zero Two tuviera algo que ver? No quiere decir que no estaba feliz por los dos. Esos dos merecían ser felices después de todo lo que habían pasado y él estaba feliz de que su error pasado hubiera sido corregido. Pero estaba preocupado por el uso de Naruto del chakra de las Nueve Colas. Aparentemente no fue nada como la última vez y pudo mantener el control completo. No solo eso, sino que Zero Two también se vio afectado._¿Qué podría significar esto? ¿Naruto está de alguna manera en contacto con la bestia sellada dentro de él? Si es así, eso podría resultar problemático. Tendré que sentarme y hablar con los dos nuevamente pronto, '_ reflexionó antes de volver su atención a Kakashi.

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo con su evaluación de elevar la misión al rango S. Todos serán compensados como tales, pero Wave Country solo será acusado de un rango A, ya que el klaxosaur fue un desarrollo imprevisto no relacionado con la misión "También recibimos una solicitud de acuerdo comercial de ellos, así que le otorgo a su escuadrón una bonificación a su paga por asegurar una conexión que ayudará a mejorar la aldea".

Kakashi estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su líder, pero ofreció una humilde reverencia. "Gracias, señor. Estoy seguro de que mi equipo estará encantado de escuchar las noticias. Pero había una última cosa que me gustaría discutir con usted si tiene tiempo Hokage-sama".

"Ah sí, tengo la sensación de que sé exactamente de qué quieres hablar", sonrió Hiruzen mientras encendía el intercomunicador que descansaba en el centro de su escritorio. "Naomi-chan, envía a los demás ahora por favor".

"¡De inmediato Hokage-sama!"

Hiruzen se reclinó en su asiento y volvió a encender su pipa. Una sonrisa de complicidad se extendió por su rostro cuando notó la expresión perpleja de Kakashi. "Sería mucho más rápido y eficiente hablar con todos a la vez con respecto a este asunto.

* * *

"Gracias de nuevo Ayame-nee!"

"En cualquier momento Naruto!"

El rubio salió de la pequeña tienda de ramen que era de Ichiraku con un cierto rosetón a su lado. "Hombre, eso realmente dio en el clavo. El ramen instantáneo es genial y todo, pero no es lo mismo", suspiró con satisfacción.

"No veo cómo comes esas cosas", dijo Zero Two.

"De la misma manera que devoras una caja entera de dango de miel", respondió Naruto. "Además, ¡no puedes decirme que la comida no fue celestial!"

"Fue suficiente para satisfacer mi hambre", respondió la roseta obstinadamente.

Los dos continuaron su tranquilo paseo por el distrito del mercado, completamente ignorantes de las miradas de odio y burlas que les lanzaban. Habían regresado a la ciudad anoche y Kakashi les había dado el día libre. Así que, naturalmente, Naruto había decidido llevar a Zero Two a una cita y había pasado la mayor parte del día mimando la altiva roseta. Después de unos 20 minutos más o menos, Zero Two se detuvo repentinamente y dejó escapar un suspiro molesto. "¿Cuánto tiempo van a mantener esto?" El sonido del arrastrar de pies llegó a sus oídos acompañado de susurros silenciosos. Ambos se giraron para ver una caja situada en el medio del camino detrás de ellos. Estaba pintada para tener la misma textura que la calle y tenía dos agujeros de distrito en la parte delantera.

_'¿Fingiendo ... ser una roca ...?' _Naruto muerto paneo.

Una marca apareció justo encima de la ceja de Zero Two y rápidamente agarró la caja, revelando a 3 niños pequeños escondidos debajo. El primero era un niño con cabello castaño corto, ojos oscuros que estaban enmarcados por un par de anteojos circulares y tenían un moño goteando de su nariz. Estaba vestido con una simple camisa azul que se abrochaba por la mitad, un par de pantalones marrones y sandalias. El segundo era una niña de cabello naranja que estaba atada en dos coletas muy grandes que desafían la gravedad. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas roja sobre una camiseta rosa en capas en la parte inferior, pantalones grises y sandalias. El último y más problemático del grupo era un niño con cabello castaño y puntiagudo, ojos azules y una pequeña viruta en el diente. Estaba vestido con pantalones cortos grises, una camisa amarilla con un símbolo rojo de Konoha impreso y una larga bufanda azul que le rodeaba el cuello. Cada uno de ellos tenía un par de gafas verdes atadas a la frente. Los tres se estremecieron bajo la penetrante mirada de Zero Two.

"¡B-Hermana grande!" La niña tartamudeó.

"Ustedes se dan cuenta de que las rocas no son perfectamente cuadradas y no tienen agujeros para los ojos. Es totalmente obvio", sacudió la cabeza divertido.

"Como se esperaba del hombre que respeto. ¡Eres mi eterno rival después de todo!" el chico de amarillo dio un paso adelante, obviamente el líder del trío. "Muy bien chicos, ¡todos juntos ahora!"

"Dios no, por favor no lo hagas!" Zero Two suplicó.

"¡Con una sensualidad adulta, soy Moegi de la clase senior en Kunoichi Preschool!"

_'Ahí van de nuevo ...'_ Naruto gruñó mentalmente.

"¡Y me encanta factorizar, Udon!"

_'Mocosos molestos ... interrumpiendo otra cita',_ maldijo Zero Two.

"¡Y yo, el ninja más brillante de la aldea, Konohamaru!"

"¡Y juntos, somos el Cuerpo de Konohamaru!" Los niños colectivamente exclamaron.

"Ya lo sabemos", Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. Konohomaru era el nieto del Hokage y le había gustado mucho el rubio. Hace unos años, Naruto había destrozado el ideal inculcado dentro del niño por su maestro pervertido de que uno no puede simplemente confiar en su legado o estado para convertirse en Hokage. Desde ese día, el niño había declarado que Naruto era su rival y que lo superaría y se convertiría en Hokage primero.

"¡Oi, tus reacciones han sido bastante frías en estos días!" Konohamaru señaló con un dedo acusador al rubio, que miró al niño con una expresión en blanco.

"Entonces ... ¿querías algo?"

"¡Mira a lo que me refiero! ¡Frío!" Konohamaru exclamó a Udon. Ignorando a sus contrapartes, Moegi dio un paso adelante. "Um, ¿estás ocupado ahora Hermano mayor Naruto?"

"Muy", dijo Zero Two mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Escuchaste a la dama," se rió Naruto nerviosamente.

"¡¿Qué?!" Se quejó Konohamaru. "¡Dijiste que jugarías Ninja con nosotros el día después de que regresaste!"

La mirada de Zero Two se dirigió peligrosamente hacia el rubio, que estaba empezando a sudar. "Whaaaaaa? Es eso ahora ..."

"¡No es justo! ¡Nunca más juegas con nosotros! Desde esa fea moza-" Konohamaru se ahogó con sus propias palabras cuando un aura maliciosa repentinamente descendió sobre él. Se volvió tembloroso para ver los ojos endurecidos de Zero Two que lo miraban. El hecho de que sus ojos y cuernos brillen mientras su cabello parece bailar como si tuviera voluntad propia la hizo parecer aún más siniestra.

_"Feo ... **moza** ...?" _El rosetón gruñó mientras ella crujía sus nudillos. "Neh, eso no fue muy agradable ... _Konohamaru-kun_ ". El joven estaba congelado en su lugar solo por su mirada y sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando ella desapareció de la vista. Konohamaru sintió que el aire a su alrededor cambiaba repentinamente y un grito de dolor llegó a sus oídos. Sus ojos se abrieron de miedo cuando notó que estaba parado donde Naruto estuvo una vez y que el rubio estaba tendido en el suelo.

"R-Run ... Konohamaru ..." Naruto jadeó. Se las arregló para sustituir al chico en el momento justo. Tan molesto como era el niño, todavía no podía dejar que su amado golpeara al nieto del Hokage la próxima semana. Konohamaru sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda cuando Zero Two le sonrió e inmediatamente salió corriendo. Dobló por una carretera secundaria con la esperanza de perder el rosetón, pero prácticamente podía sentir su respiración bajando por su cuello. Sin darse cuenta de su entorno, el pequeño ninja en entrenamiento colisionó con un objeto duro y fue golpeado contra su trasero. "¡Owwie!" Konohamaru se frotó la llaga en la frente y levantó la vista para ver a una persona que se elevaba sobre él.

Era un niño de la edad de Naruto que llevaba un traje negro, holgado y de cuerpo completo con un círculo rojo y amarillo en la parte delantera. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha negra con orejas de gato y un protector para la frente colocado. Su rostro estaba cubierto con un extraño diseño triangular de pintura facial. El niño agarró a Konohamaru por la garganta, provocando un grito del niño. "Eso te lastimó, mocoso".

"Basta", una chica aterrizó a su lado. Tenía ojos color verde azulado y cabello rubio arenoso que estaba reunido en cuatro coletas consecutivas. Su atuendo consistía en una sola prenda fuera de los hombros de color púrpura claro que se extendía hasta la mitad de sus muslos, con una faja escarlata atada alrededor de su cintura. Su hombro, muslo izquierdo y pantorrilla derecha estaban cubiertos por una red de pesca y una cinta negra colgaba de su cuello. "Solo te van a gritar".

"Sugiero que la escuches," Zero Two apareció ante ellos, con Udon y Moegi escondiéndose detrás de sus piernas. "O haré _mucho_ peor que gritarte". Inmediatamente reconoció la insignia en sus protectores de frente y sus ojos se entrecerraron. _¿Qué demonios está haciendo Sand-nin aquí?_

"¿Oh? No te preocupes Temari, creo que tenemos algo de tiempo para jugar contigo antes de que aparezca el estricto", sonrió el chico, apretando su agarre sobre el luchador Konohamaru.

"Lo que sea Kankuro", esta chica se encogió de hombros. "Esto no está en mí".

"¡L-Déjame ... ir!" El niño pequeño lloró.

"Creo que necesitas que te enseñen algunos modales", se rió el niño, ahora identificado como Kankuro.

_**"No fue una solicitud".**_

Kankuro parpadeó ante el tono demoníaco y fue demasiado lento para reaccionar ante la mano que volaba hacia su rostro. Aunque no fue un golpe, el impacto solo fue suficiente para sacudir prácticamente su cerebro dentro de su cabeza y lo obligó a liberar a su cautivo. Kankuro fue levantado y golpeado violentamente contra su espalda, forzando a salir todo el aire de sus pulmones. "K-Kankuro", exclamó Temari. Ni siquiera había visto lo que pasó. Un chico rubio apareció de la nada y derribó a su hermano. Por extraño que parezca, este otro chico tenía una cola y el aura malévola que emitía recordaba mucho a su otro hermano. _'¡Esto es malo!'_

Naruto tenía al viejo Sand-nin clavado en el suelo y lo levantó lentamente por la garganta, al igual que lo había hecho con Konohamaru momentos antes. El aterrorizado Kankuro se encontró paralizado en las garras del rubio. **"¿Viniendo a nuestra aldea y atacando al nieto del Hokage? ¡ _Tú eres_ el que necesita que se le enseñen modales!"**

"¡Justo a tiempo, querida ~!" Cero Dos exclamó. "Supongo que significa que no voy a poder matarlo ahora", ella hizo un mohín mientras golpeaba a un tembloroso Konohamaru en la cabeza. Se estaba escondiendo detrás de ella junto con los demás.

"Oi, déjalo ir Naruto", una voz de repente llamó. Todos se volvieron para ver a Sasuke parado en la rama de un árbol con vista al camino. "Incluso si está equivocado, matar a un ninja extranjero sería un incidente internacional y causaría problemas a la aldea".

"Tch ... bien", se burló Naruto cuando sus rasgos volvieron a la normalidad y arrojó a Kankuro a un lado. Los asuntos relacionados con el pueblo no significaban mucho para él en estos días, pero lo último que quería hacer era causarle problemas al Viejo.

_'Wow ... son realmente muy lindos. ¡El rubio incluso tiene cola! _Temari brotó mentalmente.

Kankuro se recuperó rápidamente y miró a Naruto. "¡Bastardo!" Se quitó el paquete grande atado a su espalda y lo golpeó frente a él. "¡Vamos a verte intentarlo de nuevo!"

Naruto simplemente le devolvió la mirada al chico mayor con una mirada desinteresada. _'Este tipo simplemente no sabe cuándo rendirse ...'_

"Kankuro ... para eso".

Todo el grupo se estremeció ante la voz sutil. Era suave y bajo, pero tenía un borde ominoso. Los ojos de Naruto se levantaron de golpe y vio a otro chico parado boca abajo en una rama opuesta a la de Sasuke. _¿Cuándo diablos llegó allí? Su sigilo debe estar al menos a la par con Kakashi-sensei. _El otro chico era más pequeño que Kankuro. Tenía la piel clara, ojos verdes y cabello castaño corto. Llevaba un traje negro con cuello abierto, mangas tipo camiseta y leggings casi largos. Acompañando esto había una tela blanca sobre su hombro derecho y el lado izquierdo de sus caderas. Había una banda ancha de cuero que corría desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su cadera derecha que envolvía una calabaza de arena gigante atada a su espalda. Pero lo que más se destacó fue el tatuaje de "amor" sobre su ojo izquierdo.

"Eres una vergüenza para el pueblo".

"¡GG-Gaara!" Kankuro tartamudeó cuando todo el color desapareció de su rostro.

"¿Recuerdas siquiera por qué vinimos a Leaf Village en primer lugar?" El chico conocido como Gaara entrecerró los ojos.

"J-¡Solo escúchame Gaara!" Kankuro levantó las manos, luchando por reunir sus palabras. "Nos atacaron primero, así que tuve que defender-"

"Cállate ... antes de que te mate".

"¡U-Entendido! Me equivoqué. Lo siento mucho, mucho". El chico de cabello castaño se inclinó ante el pelirrojo. Los ojos de Gaara se posaron en su hermano antes de moverse hacia Naruto. Los dos mantuvieron contacto visual durante unos segundos mientras se evaluaban.

_"Este tipo me pone la piel de gallina ... seguro que es peligroso"._

_'Pensar que fue capaz de levantar a Kankuro como si no pesara más que una pluma. Este tipo es ... bueno._

"Pido disculpas por las acciones de mi hermano". Gaara habló primero.

"Sí, bueno, solo asegúrate de mantener a un niño gato allí en un contrato de arrendamiento más estricto a partir de ahora", Naruto lo rechazó con desdén.

"Quieres decirle eso a mi-" Kankuro inmediatamente se calló cuando la mirada de Gaara cayó sobre él. El pelirrojo se evaporó en un remolino de arena y reapareció entre Temari y Kankuro.

"Vámonos. No vinimos aquí para jugar con niños", dijo antes de alejarse.

"Espera un segundo," Zero Two habló, deteniendo al trío. "Ustedes son del pueblo de arena, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?"

"¡Hmph! Entonces, esto es lo que quieren decir con el lugar más oscuro debajo de la vela", suspiró Temari mientras se daba la vuelta. "¿Seguramente lo sabes?" Ella pregunto. La rubia presentó una pequeña tarjeta con su foto. "Este es mi permiso. Y tienes razón, somos genin de Hidden Sand Village. Estamos aquí para participar en el examen Chūnin". Temari explicó antes de girarse para irse una vez más.

_'Veo. Así que ya es esa época del año ',_ reflexionó la roseta.

"Chūnin ... ¿Examen?" La cabeza de Naruto se inclinó confundida. Esto le valió una risita de Zero Two y ella le revolvió el pelo, para molestia del rubio. "No te preocupes, cariño, te lo explicaré más tarde".

"Sí, sí", gruñó Naruto mientras se alejaba de ella. "¡Oye tú! ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"¿Eh?" Temari miró hacia atrás, un sonrojo recorrió sus rasgos. "¿Te refieres a mí?"

" _Ciertamente **no**_ ", Zero Two le sonrió a la otra chica, haciéndola retroceder lejos de la nerviosa roseta.

"Me refiero a la media pinta con la calabaza", aclaró Naruto. Gaara se detuvo y las expresiones horrorizadas se grabaron en las caras de Kankuro y Temari. Simplemente se giró para mirar al rubio con una expresión aburrida.

"Soy Gaara del Desierto. Yo también estoy interesado en ti. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Por qué yo, soy Uzumaki Naruto. ¡El mejor ninja alrededor de estas partes!" El rubio sonrió.

"Como el infierno", se burló Sasuke.

Gaara continuó mirando a Naruto hacia abajo por unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y saltar con Kankuro y Temari a cuestas.

"Espeluznante mucho", Zero Two habló con desdén.

"Ese tipo ... es el mismo que yo", dijo Naruto, mirando hacia el lugar donde Gaara estuvo una vez. Zero Two entendió de inmediato lo que quería decir.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Podía sentir algo ... el mal que emanaba de él. Algo siniestro. Definitivamente es poderoso", dijo el rubio.

"Supongo que eso tiene sentido..."

"Además, Kurama me acaba de decir".

El rubio fue recompensado con un golpe en la cabeza y lanzó una mirada en dirección a Zero Two. Entonces, de repente recordó la presencia de Sasuke y se volvió para dirigirse al Uchiha. "Por cierto Sasuke, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"Kakashi-sensei nos ha convocado. Dijo que era importante".

"¿Huh? Debe ser si quiere que nos veamos todos en nuestro día libre" Naruto se encogió de hombros. Sintió tres cuerpos chocar contra sus piernas y miró hacia abajo para ver al Cuerpo de Konohamaru abrazándose a él por su vida. Todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos y sollozaban sin control.

"¡Me salvaste hermano mayor Naruto!"

"¡Eso fue tan aterrador!"

"¡Hermano mayor Naruto!"

Naruto solo se quedó allí con una expresión en blanco, no exactamente seguro de qué hacer. Miró a Zero Two, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada riéndose y Sasuke era la _última_ persona a la que le preguntaría cómo consolar a una persona, y mucho menos a los niños. "Bien, bien chicos, todo está bien ahora", les aseguró con un tono relajante. El trío gime gradualmente y se calma hasta convertirse en un resoplido tranquilo. "Lo siento, pero surgió algo y tengo que despegarlos".

"Pero-"

"¡Sin peros!" Interrumpió a Konohamaru, silenciando al niño con un dedo en los labios. "Jugaremos en otro momento, lo prometo. Ahora corre y trata de mantenerte fuera de problemas esta vez".

"¡No puedo hacer jefe! ¡El problema es mi segundo nombre! ¡Vamos muchachos, bromeemos Ebisu-sensei!" Konohamaru exclamó con un bulto en el puño. Udon y Moegi imitaron su acción con un grito propio y el Cuerpo de Konohamaru se apresuró por el camino.

"¡Mírate querida ~! Quién sabía que eras tan bueno con los niños", sonrió Zero Two, haciendo que el rubio rodara los ojos.

"Lo que sea, vamos a seguir adelante y ella es lo que Kakashi-sensei quiere. Mi show comienza en media hora", dijo Naruto antes de saltar.

"¡Oye, espera, esta noche es mi noche para la televisión!" Zero Two gritó mientras ella lo perseguía. Un suspiro cansado escapó del solitario Uchiha mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz antes de salir tras sus compañeros de equipo.


	17. Chapter 17

**017**

* * *

El anochecer se apoderó rápidamente de la aldea cuando el sol comenzó a caer por debajo del horizonte, teñiendo los cielos con espectaculares tonos de violeta y naranja. Se ha dicho que ver la puesta de sol desde lo alto del Monumento Hokage es uno de los lugares más bellos para contemplar en todo el mundo. Al menos eso es lo que su sensei le había dicho antes. Kakashi nunca se había molestado en ver si era cierto o no, por lo que tendría que tomar su palabra. Estaba recostado contra el poste de un pequeño puente en medio de un parque que se había convertido en el lugar habitual de reunión de su equipo, leyendo perezosamente a través de su libro Icha Icha como siempre. Sakura estaba parada no muy lejos de él golpeando impacientemente su pie con una expresión de disgusto. No había estado tan feliz de que la alejaran de su cena familiar, pero él tenía noticias importantes que compartir con sus subordinados._Esperemos que los otros lleguen pronto antes de que ella me mire. De nuevo ... '_ pensó mientras pasaba la página de su libro.

Sus sentidos captaron tres firmas de chakra que se acercaban rápidamente a su posición, lo que lo llevó a guardar su libro. _'Hablar del demonio.' _Naruto salió de los árboles dando un salto mortal y aterrizó frente a él.

"¡Se pega al rellano! ¡Y la multitud se vuelve loca!" El rubio sonrió, imitando los ruidos de una multitud que lo vitoreaba mientras no se inclinaba ante nadie en particular.

"Lo he visto mejor. Le doy un sólido seis de diez. Siete como máximo", dijo Kakashi con indiferencia.

"Hombre, estos jueces son duros ..." gruñó Naruto, su orgullo hinchado se desinfló rápidamente. Sasuke y Zero Two aterrizaron detrás de él momentos después, el rostro de este último se estropeó con una expresión de descontento.

"¡Hiciste trampa, querida!" Ella se quejó.

"¡Ja! ¡Eso es rico viniendo de _ti_ !" Replicó Naruto.

"Chicas, chicas, ambas son bonitas", intervino Kakashi, ganándose una mirada molesta del rubio. "Tengo algo importante de lo que hablar contigo, entonces puedes estar en tu camino alegre". Con el más revoltoso de sus estudiantes efectivamente silenciado, el jōnin se aclaró la garganta. "Ahora bien, yo llamo-"

"Neh Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué es un examen Chūnin?" Naruto soltó, causando que el hombre de cabello plateado suspirara.

_"Es como si tuviera un don para este tipo de cosas"_

"Bueno Naruto, estaba a punto de explicarte antes de que saltaras el arma e interrumpieras. _Otra vez_ ".

"Oh ... ja ... es así ..." el genin se frotó la cabeza tímidamente mientras su sensei lo descubría con una mirada de desagrado. "¡A-como estaba!"

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza antes de tomarse un segundo para ordenar sus pensamientos. "Ahora bien, esto podría ser bastante repentino, pero los he recomendado a todos para el examen Chūnin. Aquí tengo sus solicitudes", dijo mientras recuperaba los formularios para cada uno de ellos de su paquete. Naruto miró por encima de su propio escrutinio con una expresión perpleja antes de volverse hacia su maestro.

"Está bien, eso suena bien y todo, pero ¿qué es exactamente este examen?" Pregunto.

"Dicho esto, la participación no es obligatoria. Solo tienes que decidir si esto es algo que quieres hacer", continuó Kakashi, ignorando por completo al rubio.

"Oi Kaka-"

"Los que quieran participar deben presentarse en la sala 301 de la academia a más tardar a las 10 de la mañana dentro de cinco días. Eso fue todo. Disfrute de su tiempo libre".

"Ka-"

"¡Más tarde!"

El jōnin ofreció un breve saludo a sus cargos antes de dispersarse en una nube de humo mientras Naruto lo miraba incrédulo. "¡Maldición, no nos dijo nada!"

"Es bastante simple, cariño", se rió Zero Two. "Según el nombre, el examen Chūnin es una oportunidad para que la genina sea promovida a chūnin. La estructura del examen y los procesos de evaluación difieren de un examen a otro, de modo que la genina no puede venir preparada, y cada uno normalmente se realiza cada dos años. originalmente realizaban sus propios exámenes individuales, pero después de la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, las aldeas comenzaron a tomar turnos para albergar las responsabilidades, lo que se hizo para mejorar las relaciones entre las aldeas, presentar ninja prometedor a los clientes y también crear una oportunidad para jugar, " Ella explicó.

"Oh ... ya veo", asintió Naruto, llevándose una mano a la barbilla mientras comenzaba a reflexionar. "¿Entonces básicamente vamos a competir contra otros equipos genin y el que gane será promovido?"

"Algo así. Aunque no es necesario aprobar los exámenes. Si los supervisores observadores o el Daimyō sienten que un genin muestra las cualidades necesarias para un chūnin, ese genin será promovido independientemente de cómo se coloquen en los exámenes," Zero Dos respondieron.

"¡Ja! Al diablo con eso. ¡Vamos a pasar esta prueba con gran éxito y demostraremos que el Equipo Siete es el mejor equipo!" Naruto exclamó con una bomba de puño.

"Por una vez, creo que realmente estamos de acuerdo en algo", sonrió Sasuke, ganándose una sonrisa descarada de su contraparte rubia.

"Esperen chicos, creo que están haciendo que esto suene más fácil de lo que es", dijo Sakura.

"Pinky tiene un punto", coincidió Zero Two. "Aunque nos enfrentaremos a otros genin, eso no significa que no serán oponentes duros. Quiero decir que somos bastante fuertes por derecho propio, pero ese trío de Sand con el que nos encontramos anteriormente también parecía ser bastante poderoso. "Especialmente la pelirroja espeluznante".

"¡Bah! Estás pensando demasiado en eso, Hime", saludó con desdén Naruto. "Pero sí creo que tienes razón. Tengo la sensación de que será más difícil que nuestra última misión y no podemos darnos el lujo de relajarnos. Estos próximos cinco días serán perfectos para entrenar. Uno nunca puede ser demasiado preparado después de todo ".

"No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero Naruto tiene razón ..." dijo Sasuke, sorprendiendo a los demás tanto como él mismo. "En realidad, eso podría ser lo más inteligente que haya dicho".

"¡O-Oi!"

"No sé ..." Sakura habló con aprensión. "Quiero decir que ustedes hicieron todo el trabajo la última vez. Me escondí en las sombras".

"Hay más de ser un ninja que patear traseros y tomar nombres de Sakura", Zero Two habló en un esfuerzo por consolar a su compañero pinkette.

"Sí, también hay Jutsuofu rudo" gruñó Naruto después de recibir un codazo por cortesía de su novia.

"Ignóralo. El sigilo es tan importante como tener un arsenal de técnicas poderosas. Además, no es como si hubieras alcanzado tu pico. Todavía somos jóvenes y tenemos mucho espacio para crecer", Zero Two puso una mano sobre ella hombro de su compañero de equipo y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Sakura podría no tener las enormes reservas de chakra como el resto de ellos, pero definitivamente tenía el mejor control con diferencia. Ella sería la persona perfecta para que un médico-ninja completara las habilidades de su equipo, pero lamentablemente no había nadie en la aldea con un conjunto de habilidades que pudiera aprender.

"Gracias Zero Two", sonrió Sakura mansamente. Las palabras de la roseta fueron suficientes para levantarle el ánimo. Lo último que quería era convertirse en un obstáculo para el equipo. Tendría que trabajar más duro y esforzarse por ponerse al día con el resto de ellos.

"Supongo que está arreglado entonces. Todos podemos encontrarnos mañana y entrenarnos en grupo", exclamó Naruto emocionado.

"No estaría de más tener algunas estrategias disponibles antes de entrar", reflexionó Zero Two. "No sabemos exactamente qué esperar, por lo que estar lo más preparados posible es la mejor opción". Si bien sus fortalezas individuales los convirtieron en una célula efectiva, todavía tenían mucho camino por recorrer en lo que respecta al trabajo en equipo.

"Así que supongo que eso significa que hemos terminado aquí", dijo Sasuke. Se dio cuenta de que Zero Two lo miraba con cautela, lo que solo sirvió para molestarlo. "¿Qué?"

"Nada ... ya no estás tan angustiado. En realidad es un poco extraño", respondió Zero Two.

"Hn". El Uchiha gruñó molesto antes de desaparecer de la vista.

"Él dijo: _" Lo que sea, me voy a casa ahora. Te veré mañana para entrenar "_ ," sonrió Naruto, causando que Zero Two lo mirara incrédulo.

"¿Desde cuándo hablas Sasuke?"

"Bueno, cuando pasas el rato con el chico el tiempo suficiente, en realidad es bastante fácil de entender", se encogió de hombros. "De todos modos, probablemente deberíamos llamarlo un día. Ya está prácticamente oscuro".

"Sí, voy a regresar a casa antes de que mis padres se preocupen de que toda la aldea me busque", dijo Sakura. Se despidió de la pareja antes de partir rápidamente.

Naruto dejó escapar un bostezo mientras estiraba su cuerpo antes de volverse hacia su amado. "Vayamos a casa, Hime. Solo tengo 5 minutos antes de que comience mi espectáculo".

"¡Oh no, no lo haces!" Zero Two clavó con fuerza sus dedos en su pecho. "¡El nuevo episodio de _" All My Love "_ llega esta noche y no me lo voy a perder para que puedas ver tus estúpidos dibujos animados!"

"¡Se llama _anime_ y no es una _caricatura_ !" Naruto resopló. Una sonrisa diabólica dividió sus rasgos, lo que hizo que Zero Two se sintiera incómodo. "Además, el verdadero yo ya está a medio camino de casa. ¡Diviértete alcanzando a Hime ~!" El rubio se rió maniacamente antes de estallar en una nube de humo, dejando la roseta aturdida.

"Q-Qué ... cuándo lo hizo ... ¡ARGH!" Zero Two dejó escapar un gruñido frustrado. Ella bajó la guardia y Naruto había aprovechado la oportunidad para sustituirlo por un clon de sombra. Se estaba volviendo molesto en eso. "¡Lo mataré!" Ella rugió antes de despegar tras el rubio que huía.

* * *

"¡Déjame verlo!"

"¡No, es propiedad privada!"

"Sí, es de _mi_ propiedad. Eventualmente lo veré, ¡así que podrías mostrarme ahora, ya sabes!"

"¡Siento disentir!"

Naruto saltó al otro lado de la habitación con Zero Two literalmente caliente sobre su cola. Naruto hizo un descanso para ir al baño solo para ser interceptado por un Zero Two. "Dije muéstrame!" Ella gruñó mientras luchaba con el rubio.

"¡Nunca!" Naruto gruñó cuando la roseta continuó forzándose sobre él.

"¡Estás actuando como una niña!"

"El palo y las piedras pueden romper mis huesos, ¡pero las palabras nunca me harán daño!"

"¡Oh, _romperé_ algo bien!"

Naruto se apartó violentamente solo para ser atrapado por un codo en la nariz. "¡Ay!" El objeto acurrucado en su mano fue arrancado por Zero Two en un instante.

"¡Decir ah!" ella se rió mientras sostenía el papel victoriosamente.

"¡Devolvérsela!" Naruto lloró desesperadamente, buscando la roseta.

Un pequeño pie se estrelló contra su mejilla, deteniendo su avance. Naruto dejó escapar un gruñido mientras trataba de maniobrar alrededor del pequeño apéndice, pero todos sus avances fueron rápidamente rechazados. Con el rubio mantenido a raya, Zero Two se encargó de examinar el pergamino que le había quitado unos momentos antes. Era una figura de palo crudamente dibujada. Era completamente naranja y en su cabeza había una serie de espigas amarillas. Estaba rodeado por una capa roja brillante y empuñaba una espada brillante. "Pfft ..." Zero Two dejó escapar un resoplido muy poco femenino. "¡BWAHAHAHA!" ella se echó a reír. "¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?!"

El color desapareció inmediatamente de la cara de Naruto antes de iluminarse como un jutsu de fuego de rango S. Cogió una almohada de la cama y enterró la cara en ella. "¡Está bien, este dibujo es más difícil de lo que pensaba! ¡Por eso no quería mostrarte!" Se quejó.

"Oh hombre ..." Zero Two finalmente respiró mientras su risa comenzó a calmarse. "¡Esta foto está aprobada!"

"¿Esperar lo?" Naruto dejó a un lado la almohada y miró la roseta como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Zero Two rió ante su reacción y miró el papel una vez más, dándole un gesto de satisfacción.

"Es perfecto, querida. ¡Me encanta ~!"

Naruto seguía mirando con incredulidad. Después de que él había tomado el control total sobre la televisión, para gran ira de su novia, ella se encargó de participar en uno de sus pasatiempos más modestos. Nunca hubiera adivinado que la chica con cuernos tenía aptitud para el arte. Zero Two había memorizado de alguna manera cada página de su antiguo libro de imágenes y actualmente estaba trabajando para recrear la que se había perdido hace mucho tiempo. Siempre le asombraba la cantidad de detalles que ella ponía en cada imagen y él estaba aún más sorprendido por su atención al detalle. Era casi como si estuviera mirando el original. En broma se había ofrecido a ayudarla a terminar, a lo que el rosetón aceptó con júbilo. El único problema era que, a diferencia de su amado, Naruto no podía dibujar para salvar su vida. Incluso su caligrafía era apenas reconocible, un hecho de que Zero Two se ha negado a dejarlo vivir abajo. Esto era exactamente por qué trataba de mantener su dibujo alejado de ella. Sabía que ella se reiría, pero no esperaba que a ella realmente le gustara. "Bueno, no es como si pudiera quitártelo aunque quisiera saber ..." se quejó.

Zero Two se lanzó a través de la habitación y aterrizó sobre su pecho, mostrando una brillante sonrisa. "¡No ~!" Se disparó hacia adelante, chocando sus labios contra los de Naruto, a lo que el rubio no dio resistencia. Se apartó con una sonrisa y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír a cambio mientras pasaba suavemente sus dedos por su cabello. Se sentaron así en silencio durante lo que parecieron horas, contentos de estar simplemente abrazados.

"Neh Darling ..." Zero Two habló de repente, llamando la atención del rubio. "¿Alguna vez piensas en ti, sabes ... irte?"

"¿El pueblo? Todo el tiempo", respondió Naruto casualmente mientras continuaba acariciando su cabello. Al menos hasta que Zero Two se sentó y lo miró incrédulo. "¿Qué? ¿Hay algo en mi cara?"

"¡¿Vas en serio?!"

"¿Por qué no lo estaría?" La cabeza de Naruto se inclinó confundida.

"Quiero decir, no es que sea tan fácil como salir como la última vez. Además, ahora somos ninjas. Si nos fuéramos ahora, eso sería deserción, ¡y eso sin mencionar que eres un Jinchūriki! ¡Eso es suficiente!" ¡Todo el poder del pueblo se nos viene encima! Cero Dos exclamó.

"Bueno, siempre podemos renunciar como ninja. Después de todo, es voluntario. Pero tienes razón en lo otro", suspiró Naruto mientras miraba hacia el techo. "Aunque Kurama casi destruyó la aldea hace tantos años, el hecho de que ahora esté sellado dentro de mí, irónicamente, me convierte en un activo importante para la Hoja Oculta. Un arma ..."

"Exactamente ..." Los hombros de Zero Two se hundieron. Ella era tan valiosa como él y no había forma de que alguien como Danzo los dejara irse. El hombre era poderoso y con su fuerza de raíz y sus conexiones subterráneas, escapar simplemente no era una opción. "Estamos atrapados aquí ..."

"Solo por el momento".

Los ojos de Zero Two se abrieron y ella levantó la vista para ver a Naruto con su sonrisa odiosa característica en su rostro. "Tal como estamos ahora, no hay forma de que nos alejemos de personas como ese tipo Danzo. Definitivamente vendrá a por nosotros otra vez, por eso tenemos que ser más fuertes".

"Querido..."

"Quiero decir que pensé que tomaría algún tiempo, pero ese pequeño truco que me mostraste con el clon de la sombra definitivamente ayudará a acelerar las cosas. Por ahora, seguiremos siendo ninjas. Si seguimos encontrándonos con oponentes como Zabuza, entonces ¡definitivamente nos haremos más fuertes en poco tiempo! " Naruto terminó con un puñetazo. Se dio cuenta de que la niña se acurrucó en sus brazos mirándolo con asombro y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Él sabía muy bien sobre mucho que ella detestaba absolutamente al hombre conocido como Danzo. Pero aun así, el hombre sintió miedo en su corazón. Había logrado romper los lazos físicos de Zero Two, pero el hombre todavía la tenía encadenada de muchas maneras sin ser vista. Desde que sus recuerdos perdidos volvieron a él, Naruto se había propuesto romper esas cadenas, borrar el miedo en el corazón de su amado y cumplir la promesa que le había hecho hace tantos años. Él sería su caballero con una armadura brillante y la protegería contra todas las amenazas físicas y mentales. Pero para eso, primero tenía que fortalecerse. _'No puedo esperar proteger Zero Two si ni siquiera puedo protegerme ...'_

"Dije que iba a llevarte por el mundo, ¿no?" Naruto sonrió, haciendo que el rosetón le devolviera el gesto con uno manso.

"Bueno, sí, pero-"

"¡Entonces está resuelto! Primero, vamos a superar esta prueba de Chūnin o lo que sea y obtener un ascenso. ¡Luego podemos realizar todo tipo de misiones y luchar contra oponentes fuertes! Supongo que también podríamos ahorrar. Probablemente sería una buena idea para- "

Las palabras de Naruto cayeron en oídos sordos mientras Zero Two continuaba mirando con cariño al rubio. Este había sido un problema que la había estado preocupando durante bastante tiempo, y al final se había resignado a pasar el resto de sus días en la Hoja. Mientras estuvieran juntos, a ella realmente no le importaba dónde vivían. Pero aquí Naruto le estaba diciendo que no tenía intenciones de quedarse. Una parte de ella quería impugnar su declaración. Ella sabía muy bien cuán poderoso era Danzo y los innumerables recursos que tenía a su disposición. Pero Naruto ... era conocido como el Ninja Hiperactivo Número Uno, Cabeza Nudo por una razón. El rubio tenía una habilidad especial para lograr lo imposible y simplemente te hace creer que quieres creer en él. Entonces eso es lo que ella haría.

"-que Ramen, pero cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos allí. Oh, también podríamos-"

"Naruto"

La atención del rubio se dirigió a la niña en sus brazos. Casi nunca lo llamaba por su nombre. De hecho, podía contar con una mano cuántas veces se había dirigido directamente a él por su nombre. Debe haberla despreciado recientemente. Zero Two tenía un don para guardar rencor, pero no podía pensar en nada que pudiera haber hecho mal. Ella no estaba quieta y por televisión ¿verdad? "Eh ... si señora?"

"Te amo."

Naruto simplemente parpadeó ante su respuesta. Parecía que había pensado demasiado en los motivos ocultos de su amado. "Yo también te amo Zero Two". Él le sonrió. La roseta sonrió ante su respuesta y se acurrucó más profundamente en su abrazo con un chillido emocionado.

"He estado pensando, cariño ...", dijo.

"Oh dios, eso no puede ser bueno ..."

"¡Estoy siendo serio!" Ella le dio una palmada en el brazo y se rió. "Creo que deberíamos contarles a Sasuke y Sakura sobre Kurama".

Ciertamente, esto no era lo que Naruto esperaba escuchar. "¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

"Bueno, piénsalo. Todavía tenemos que entrenar con él para tener una oportunidad. Seguro que lo descubrirán tarde o temprano. Demonios, Sasuke luchó contra el klaxosaurio con nosotros, así que estoy seguro de que ya está comenzando a sospechar. Si vamos a ser un equipo, será más fácil para ellos odiarnos ahora y no más tarde por el asunto ". Zero Two explicó.

"Sí, supongo que tiene sentido ..." reflexionó Naruto. "No estoy muy seguro de Sakura, pero no creo que a Sasuke le importe. En todo caso. Lo verá como una ventaja que tengo sobre él y entrenará aún más duro. Después de todo, tiene ese nuevo Sharingan extraño". "

"Creo que ambos podemos estar de acuerdo en eso", se rió Zero Two mientras se sentaba, ahora sentada a horcajadas sobre el rubio. "¿Estás seguro de esto, cariño? Estoy detrás de ti al 100%, pero esto no será fácil".

"La vida sería aburrida si fuera fácil, ¿sabes?" Naruto se rio. "La vida está llena de desafíos después de todo. Este es el primero de muchos y los superaremos de todos modos".

"¿No puedes ser tan malditamente positivo por dos segundos? Estás haciendo difícil no enamorarte aún más, ya sabes ..." Zero Two se quejó antes de sonreírle al rubio.

"¡No se puede hacer!" Naruto sonrió. "¡Estás atrapado conmigo y con todas mis peculiaridades extrañas ahora, Hime!"

"¡No lo haría de otra manera ~!"

Los dos compartieron un beso apasionado, dejando que todas sus preocupaciones se disiparan mientras se abrazaban.

* * *

Sasuke miró el campo de entrenamiento vacío con el ceño fruncido. Anoche, Naruto había enviado a uno de sus clones para informarle que todos se reunían a las 10 am para entrenar, pero el rubio no se veía por ninguna parte. En realidad, ninguno de ellos lo fue. Solo podía suponer que Naruto también le había dicho a Sakura, la persona más anal de su escuadrón, e incluso ella llegó tarde. Naruto era ruidoso y molesto, pero incluso él nunca llegaba tarde cuando se trataba de entrenar. De repente escuchó movimiento dentro de los árboles y levantó la vista para ver una mancha anaranjada que caía en picado hacia el suelo.

"¡Gerónimo!"

"¡Woo hoo ~!"

Una nube de polvo explotó del suelo, oscureciendo todo el campo con polvo. Sasuke usó su brazo para protegerse la cara con una mueca molesta. Voces familiares llegaron a sus oídos cuando el polvo comenzó a asentarse.

"¡Otra vez otra vez!"

"No soy un caballo, ya sabes ..."

"¡Daaahling ~!"

Vio a Naruto ofreciéndole una mano a Zero Two, que estaba sentado en el suelo con un puchero. ¿Tenían que ser siempre así? Uno de ellos solo tenía suficiente energía que solo estar cerca de ellos era suficiente para cansarlo.

"¡Oh, hola Sasuke!" Naruto saludó a su melancólico amigo. Sakura salió tambaleándose de los arbustos segundos después luchando por recuperar el aliento. "¿Por qué me dejaron? ¡Sabes que no estoy tan cerca como Naruto!" Ella jadeó.

"Ah ... perdón por eso Sakura," Naruto se rascó la cabeza. "Sabes lo agresivo que es Zero-"

"¿Quién es agresivo?" Rugió Zero Two, golpeando con su puño la cabeza desprevenida de Naruto.

"¡Ay!" Retrocedió de dolor y lanzó una mirada fulminante a la roseta. "Eso es todo, no te voy a dar más paseos a cuestas, ¿sabes?" Naruto resopló, causando que todo el color se drenara de la cara de Zero Two.

"¡Espera no, lo siento cariño!" suplicó, inmediatamente lamentando sus acciones. Desde que recuperó sus recuerdos, Naruto había comenzado a ser más rebelde. A ella no le gustó. "Te amo, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Hmph!" Naruto le dio la espalda. "Y yo también te amo. Lo suficiente como para dejarte caminar por tu cuenta. Desarrolla tu carácter".

"¡Daahliiiing ~!"

"¡¿NO PUEDES DOS AHORA MISMO ?!" Sasuke de repente se rompió, finalmente cansado de sus travesuras. Sus compañeros de equipo lo miraron con diversas expresiones.

"Bueno, alguien se despertó en el lado equivocado de la cama, parece ..." gruñó Naruto.

"Sí, ¿qué tiene tus bragas en un montón?" Preguntó Zero Two, haciendo coincidir el ceño fruncido de Uchiha con una sonrisa suya mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus caderas.

"Um ... muchachos", dijo Sakura. "Pensé que se suponía que debíamos estar entrenando hoy. No podemos hacer exactamente eso con ustedes tratando de molestar a Sasuke-kun todo el tiempo".

"Manera de arruinar la diversión Sakura," hizo un puchero de Naruto.

"Habla de un zumbido ..." Zero Two se burló.

Sasuke simplemente resopló molesto ante la pareja antes de ofrecer un agradecido asentimiento a Sakura, cuya cara ahora combinaba con el tono de su cabello.

"Muy bien, supongo que Sakura tiene un punto", cedió Naruto. "Pero antes de llegar a eso, quería hablar con ustedes sobre algo. Es ... bastante personal, ya sabes".

La expresión molesta de Sasuke fue inmediatamente reemplazada por una de curiosidad. Esto podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para obtener algunas respuestas a sus preguntas tan esperadas.

"¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Naruto ...?" Sakura miró al rubio con recelo, provocando una risita de Zero Two. "El _verdadero_ Naruto nunca podría ser tan serio, así que ¿quién eres?"

"¡No estoy bromeando!" Naruto resopló. "Estoy tratando de divulgar algunas cosas pesadas aquí, ¿sabes?"

"Está bien, está bien Naruto, no pongas tus bragas en un montón", se rió Sakura. Ella miró a Zero Two y ambos sonrieron. "¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos?"

"Ahora que estaba _DICIENDO_ ", Naruto miró a Sakura con arrogancia antes de aclararse la garganta. "Está bien ... ¿qué saben ustedes sobre el ataque de Nine Tail en el pueblo hace 15 años?"

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron muy ligeramente. Se apresuró a captar el cambio de actitud del rubio y su tono era mucho más serio que momentos antes.

"¿Quieres decir cuando esa bestia gigante de cola casi destruyó la aldea?" La cabeza de Sakura se inclinó en la confusión. No cubrieron mucho el tema de las bestias de cola en la academia. Todo lo que les dijeron fue que eran extremadamente poderosos e increíblemente peligrosos. "El Cuarto Hokage lo mató y nos salvó a todos si no recuerdo mal. ¿Pero eso tiene que ver con algo?"

Naruto suspiró mientras miraba a Zero Two. Realmente no quería hacer esto, pero ella le estaba dando esta cálida sonrisa tranquilizadora, instándolo a seguir adelante. "Esto podría tomar un tiempo, por lo que podrían querer sentarse", dijo mientras se encontraba en una posición cómoda en el suelo. Casi de inmediato, la cabeza de Zero Two cayó sobre su regazo, sonriendo brillantemente como ella. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a centrar su atención en sus compañeros de equipo cuando sus dedos comenzaron a entrelazarse con los sedosos mechones de Zero Two. "No soy bueno con las palabras y no hay una manera fácil de explicar, así que simplemente saldré con eso".

* * *

"Dios mío, ¿qué es esto que tenemos aquí?" Hizuren exhaló una nube de humo mientras miraba su bola de cristal. Originalmente solo planeaba usarlo para rastrear a Naruto y Zero Two para poder enviar un ANBU para ir a buscarlos, pero parecía que había tropezado con un giro bastante peculiar de los acontecimientos. Los genin del Equipo Siete estaban en su campo de entrenamiento regular sentados en círculo, pero algo estaba mal. Naruto tenía una expresión abatida mientras hablaba, mientras que Zero Two mantuvo una neutral mientras ella le frotaba suavemente la espalda. No podía escuchar lo que decían, pero a juzgar por los atónitos rostros de Sasuke y Sakura, tenía una muy buena idea de cuál era el tema de conversación. _'Entonces decidió decirles ¿eh?'_

"Todavía uso esa espeluznante bola de cristal para espiar a las personas que veo", una voz retumbó detrás de él. Al anciano le resultaba demasiado familiar para asustarlo. Después de todo, esta persona había estado tratando de dejarlo caer durante más de 40 años. "¿Cuándo vas a dejar que me lo prestes y lo uses bien?"

"¡Decir ah!" Hizuren se echó a reír mientras tiraba las cenizas de su pipa y procedió a llenarla con más tabaco. "Y espiar del lado de las mujeres de las aguas termales califica como" buen uso ", ¿cómo?"

El sonido de los pies golpeando el suelo frente a él hizo que Hiruzen alzara la vista hacia la figura que se elevaba sobre él, que lo miraba con la sonrisa más audaz. "¡Investigación, por supuesto!" Era un hombre alto, bien formado e imponente. Tenía una verruga en el lado izquierdo de la nariz y el pelo blanco y puntiagudo que estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, con dos flequillo hasta los hombros que enmarcaban su rostro y líneas rojas debajo de los ojos que se extendían por su rostro. Su atuendo consistía en una camisa corta verde kimono y pantalones a juego, debajo de los cuales llevaba una armadura de malla que es visible en sus muñecas y tobillos. También llevaba protectores de manos, un cinturón negro, geta de madera y un haori rojo con dos círculos amarillos a cada lado. Había un gran pergamino atado a su espalda baja y llevaba un protector de la frente con cuernos con el kanji para "aceite"

"Todavía veo ese mismo pequeño pervertido que fue asignado a mi equipo hace tantos años", sonrió Hiruzen. "¡Es bueno verte Jiraiya!"

"¡¿Pervertido ?! Me molesta eso", Jiraiya retrocedió con una expresión horrorizada. "¡Después de todo, soy un _súper_ pervertido!" Hiruzen solo pudo reírse ante la viva respuesta de su estudiante. Incluso después de crecer en sus años dorados, el Toad Sage seguía siendo tan joven como siempre.

"Neh Sensei, ¿es quien creo que es?" Jiraiya preguntó mientras miraba al grupo de adolescentes proyectados dentro de la bola de cristal.

"Claro que sí. Han crecido considerablemente desde la última vez que los viste", respondió Hiruzen.

"Diré. Casi confundí al niño con su padre por un segundo. Y pensar que ese pequeño mocoso creció para ser una belleza", silbó Jiraiya. "¿De verdad crees que es verdad ...?"

"Todavía tengo que confirmarlo por mí mismo", suspiró Hiruzen con otra bocanada de humo. "Pero Kakashi parece bastante seguro. Estaba planeando convocarlos a los dos aquí, pero no creo que ahora sea el momento apropiado. Parece que Naruto se está abriendo a sus compañeros de equipo sobre los Nueve Colas".

"¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?" La ceja de Jiraiya se alzó.

"Te has ido por ... bastante tiempo Jiraiya. Naruto no ha llevado la vida más fácil aquí en la aldea", suspiró Hiruzen. "En la superficie, él es el mismo Naruto enérgico, feliz y afortunado que no puede mantenerme deprimido que siempre hemos conocido. Pero en el fondo, es muy cansado y cauteloso con los demás. El hecho de que se abriera hasta sus compañeros de equipo sobre su secreto podría ser una buena señal, especialmente si están entendiendo ".

"Supongo que tiene sentido ..." Jiraiya se rascó la barbilla. "Y mientras estamos en el tema, ¿te gustaría elaborar este nuevo poder que Naruto usó con el chakra de las Nueve Colas?"

"No tengo los detalles, pero según el informe de Kakashi parece que Naruto fue capaz de aprovechar el poder de los Nueve Colas sin perder el control. El mismo Naruto ni siquiera pudo explicarlo. Pero lo que preocupa creo que podría estar en contacto con la bestia misma ", explicó Hiruzen.

"Eso podría ser muy problemático de hecho. Supongo que es por eso que me recuerdas. ¿Para examinar la integridad del sello?" Jiraiya preguntó.

"Sí, eso es parte de eso", asintió Hiruzen. "Pero también creo que es hora de que el chico conozca a su padrino. He decidido que si Naruto pasara el examen y fuera ascendido a Chunin, entonces le contaría su herencia y, naturalmente, tú juegas un papel en eso". Además, ¿quién más podría enseñarle al niño el jutsu característico de su padre? se rio entre dientes.

"Ya veo ..." respondió Jiraiya. Parte de él deseaba haber hecho más por el niño cuando crecía. Después del incidente hace 10 años, había solicitado llevar a Naruto con él fuera de la aldea. De esta forma, él podría cuidar al niño y también vigilar su sello. Pero la idea fue inmediatamente derribada por Danzo y los otros ancianos del pueblo. Los Nueve Colas habían estado en la Hoja durante casi tres generaciones y ahora solo lo veían como la aldea perdiendo un activo importante. "Tengo la sensación de que hay algo más que aún no me has dicho".

Hiruzen dejó escapar un suspiro cansado mientras desechaba la ceniza de su pipa una vez más. Su alumno era tan perceptivo como siempre. Pero, de nuevo, él era el mejor espía de la aldea por una razón. "Nuestros exploradores han informado que Orochimaru ha estado operando en Wind Country durante algún tiempo, y las especulaciones han llegado a decir que podría estar trabajando con Hidden Sand".

"Tch ... ese bastardo," gruñó Jiraiya.

"Aunque estamos aliados con Sand, la relación entre nuestras aldeas se ha tensado en los últimos años. Si hay algo de verdad en estos informes, entonces temo que un ataque conjunto contra la Hoja entre los dos sería inevitable". Por supuesto, me gustaría descartar esos rumores, pero estas afirmaciones son demasiado severas para descartarlas tan fácilmente. Y con el Examen Chūnin a unos días de distancia, eso les daría la oportunidad perfecta para ejecutar tal ataque. Sentiría mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que estabas cerca en caso de que ocurriera tal evento ", admitió Hiruzen.

"No te preocupes Sensei, prometo quedarme hasta la conclusión del examen", Jiraiya le dio un pulgar hacia arriba a su maestro. Tenía la intención de hacerlo desde el principio, pero ahora tenía un incentivo aún mayor. Si su antiguo compañero de equipo realmente estaba planeando un ataque contra la aldea, entonces era su responsabilidad detenerlo. Es posible que no haya podido salvar a su viejo amigo, pero seguramente protegería su hogar.

"Gracias Jiraiya. Rezo para que ese futuro no se cumpla, pero uno nunca puede ser demasiado cuidadoso con un asunto como este", expresó Hiruzen su gratitud antes de mirar el reloj. "Bueno, entonces, supongo que debería ir a la reunión del consejo ahora. Llegué un poco tarde la última vez y Koharu me hizo una pausa", se rió entre dientes mientras se levantaba lentamente. Sintió un estallido distintivo en su columna vertebral y una mueca cruzó de inmediato las facciones del anciano Kage. _Me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para esto. Necesito retirarme pronto. De nuevo...'_

"¡Déjamelo a mí, Sensei! ¡Sapo Jiraiya el Galán está en el caso!" El hombre de cabello blanco chasqueó los talones y dio un saludo simulado, ganándose otra risa del Hokage. "Pero solo tengo un requisito-"

"No Jiraiya, es posible que _no_ prestada la bola de cristal."

"Maldición..."

* * *

"¡Y eso lo resume todo!"

Naruto aplaudió mientras terminaba su cola. Su habitual sonrisa odiosa estaba plasmada en su rostro, pero en el fondo estaba sudando kunai. Sakura lo miraba fijamente, casi como si todavía estuviera procesando sus palabras mientras Sasuke mantenía una expresión neutral. _'¡¿Por qué demonios dejé que Zero Two me metiera en esto ?! Esta fue una idea tan estúpida. Ahora me van a odiar como todos ..._

"Así que cómo lo haces ..." Sasuke de repente habló.

"¿Eh?" La ceja del rubio se alzó confundida. "¿Hacer qué?"

"Invoca tantos clones de sombra. Tienes acceso al chakra de una Bestia de Cola".

"Bueno, no sé sobre eso. La lucha contra ese klaxosaurio fue la única vez que usé el chakra de Kurama alrededor de ustedes," Naruto se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa", intervino Sakura, agitando sus manos enfáticamente. "¿Entonces me estás diciendo ... que el demonio gigante que casi destruyó la aldea hace 15 años ... está dentro de tu estómago?"

"Detrás de un sello, sí", afirmó Naruto. "Aunque Kurama dice que no fue su culpa. Aparentemente, alguien instigó el ataque a la aldea y lo hizo irrumpir".

"¿Y creíste a un demonio?"

"Por supuesto, Kurama es mi amigo", respondió Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados. No le gustaba el tono del pinkette en este momento. Sakura se estremeció bajo su mirada y su expresión se suavizó.

"Lo siento, Naruto. Es solo ... mucho que asimilar en este momento", se disculpó. No todos los días descubrías que uno de tus amigos era el recipiente de la Bestia de cola más temida del mundo. Pero después de escuchar la historia de Naruto, muchas cosas comenzaban a tener sentido ahora. Ella había notado las miradas despectivas y los comentarios sarcásticos lanzados al rubio antes, pero siempre había asumido que era porque él era molesto y siempre hacía bromas a las personas. Pero esta revelación puso muchas cosas en perspectiva para ella.

"Así que ese poder que usaste en el puente. ¿Eso era correcto?" Preguntó Sasuke.

"Uh sí. Excepto que esta vez fue diferente. Normalmente el chakra de Kurama me hace perder el control de mí mismo. Su chakra es muy receptivo a las emociones, especialmente las negativas. Es por eso que Zero Two lo perdió en el puente". Naruto explicó mientras la roseta antes mencionada tímidamente estaba detrás de su hombro. "Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente. Incluso no estoy seguro de qué hacer con eso".

"Ya veo ..." Sasuke asintió. "¿Entonces Zero Two también puede usar el chakra Nine-Tails?"

"Sí, gracias a su impresionante línea de sangre", sonrió Naruto, haciendo que el sonrojo de la roseta se profundizara.

"¿Pero no dijiste que otras personas han sido asesinadas por eso?" Sakura preguntó. Fue recibida por una mirada resentida de su compañero de equipo de cabello rosado e inmediatamente retrocedió. "¡No quise decir nada con eso, lo juro! Es solo que tenía curiosidad por saber por qué Naruto no está siendo afectado como los demás".

"Mi sangre", respondió Zero Two simplemente. "Kurama cree que desde que Naruto ingirió algo de mi sangre cuando él ... lamió mi herida", su sonrojo regresó con toda su fuerza. "Y bueno, reaccionó a su chakra. También es por eso que él cree que a Naruto le creció una cola".

"Eh ... supongo que eso tiene sentido", reflexionó Sakura. Honestamente no lo hizo en este momento, pero esperaba al menos aliviar algo de la tensión en el aire.

"Y justo cuando pensaba que ustedes dos no podían ser más extraños ..." se burló Sasuke.

"Oi, ¿a quién llamas raro?" Espetó Naruto.

"Tu obviamente."

"No hagas eso, espera ..." Naruto se interrumpió y miró al Uchiha. "Ustedes se están tomando esto muy bien. ¿No me odian o algo así? Soy un monstruo después de todo".

"Quiero decir ... eres ruidoso, desagradable, molesto, un dolor en el culo-"

"¡Está bien, está bien, está bien!"

"Pero no, no te odio. No tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo. Puede que tengas un demonio sellado dentro de ti, pero eres lo más alejado del mal por lo que puedo decir", racionalizó Sasuke.

"Sasuke ..."

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Sasuke-kun. Puedes ser un poco demasiado a la vez Naruto, pero difícilmente te consideraría un monstruo. Incluso si tienes uno atrapado dentro de tu estómago". Sakura sonrió.

"Sakura ... Gracias chicos. Eso realmente significa mucho, ya sabes," Naruto sollozó mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

"Tch ... no hay necesidad de ser una llorona al respecto". Sasuke sonrió de lado.

"Estoy _no_ llorando!" Naruto disparó de vuelta. "Ah, y no llames a Kurama un monstruo, por favor. Le molesta y cuando está molesto me causa problemas estomacales". él suplicó.

"Problemas estomacales...?"

"No quiero hablar de eso ..."

"¿Eso fue todo? ¿O planeabas contar más de tu historia de vida?" Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Oi! ¡No es una cosa fácil para mí hablar de eso!" Naruto ladró.

"Sí, sí, lloradme un río. ¿Vamos a sentarnos aquí todo el día o realmente entrenar?"

"¿Por qué tú?" Naruto saltó sobre sus pies y señaló con su dedo a Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei está por aquí hoy. ¡Golpearé tu culo emo, ya sabes!"

"Pfft, ¿se suponía que eso me asustaría?" Sasuke resopló una carcajada. Su Sharingan cobró vida antes de transformarse gradualmente en el Mangekyō. "Incluso con el poder de una Bestia de Cola, no eres rival para mí".

"¡¿Oh si?!"

"Sí."

"¡Ya lo veremos!"

Sasuke se congeló cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto detrás de él. En una desorientadora oleada de movimientos, fue levantado del suelo y enviado a toda velocidad hacia el lado opuesto del campo de entrenamiento. Una sonrisa iluminó los rasgos de Naruto y sus ojos se enrojecieron mientras permitía que el chakra de Kurama se filtrara en su sistema. Mostró una sonrisa con dientes en la dirección de Zero Two, que la devolvió con igual fervor, antes de despegar después de la recuperación de Uchiha.

"Supongo que esto significa que nada ha cambiado entre ellos", suspiró Sakura mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Ahí es donde te equivocas Pinky", dijo Zero Two mientras observaba a los dos muchachos pelear. "Ambos se han vuelto considerablemente más fuertes. Con Darling ahora aprendiendo a aprovechar el chakra de Kurama y el nuevo Sharingan de Sasuke, solo empeorará. Si pensabas que su rivalidad era intensa antes, las cosas solo se van a calentar desde aquí".

"¿Es ... eso es algo bueno ...?" El pinkette preguntó vacilante.

_**"Estilo de fuego: Dragon Flame Bullet!"**_

_**"Estilo de viento: fuerza implacable"**_

Una gran explosión sacudió el paisaje, enviando temblores y escombros volando en todas direcciones. Sakura continuó mirando el partido con horror mientras una sonrisa traviesa se abría camino hacia la cara de Zero Two. "Para nuestro equipo, definitivamente. Para cualquiera que se atreva a hacernos un enemigo, ¡no tanto!"

* * *

De acuerdo, los bromeé chicos. Este capítulo se terminó hace una semana, pero estaba esperando específicamente hasta ayer para publicar porque era el aniversario de esta historia. Pero estaba ocupado tratando de encontrar un nuevo trabajo y lo olvidé por completo antes de desmayarme. De todos modos, todavía estoy emocionado y puedo decir con confianza que estamos en el punto medio de esta historia. Eso no quiere decir que no habrá más. Después de todo, todavía tenemos el salto temporal, pero eso estará en la secuela. Sé bastante bien cómo quiero que vayan las cosas (en su mayor parte) para la Parte I, pero la Parte II es mucho más complicada, ya que es cuando comenzarán a aparecer más elementos de DitF y quiero asegurarme de que lo hago bien.

Además, estoy un poco salado. Literalmente, soy la única persona que todavía escribe en esta categoría cruzada, pero mi historia no tiene la mayoría de los favoritos / seguidores. ¿Eso me hace arrogante? Quiero decir, sinceramente, no me molesta tanto, pero a veces hay una pequeña voz de Kanye en la parte posterior de mi cabeza que grita "¡¿Cómo te balanceas ?!"

De todos modos, el próximo capítulo es oficialmente el inicio del Arco de examen de Chunin, que he estado esperando con ansias. ¡Como siempre, R + R y háganme saber lo que piensan ustedes!

-Chi

(PD a los revisores invitados, no estás loco. La razón por la que los tuyos no aparecen de inmediato es porque tengo que aprobarlos primero, (lo que normalmente hago rápido) para que no tengas que publicarlo de nuevo jajaja .).


	18. Chapter 18

**_018_**

* * *

"¡Solo uno!"

"¡No!"

"Pleeeeease ~?"

"No, estos son míos. ¡Vete!"

"¡Pero le diste a Sasuke oooone!"

"¡Solo porque te comiste toda tu pocky no significa que puedas venir y morderte de la mía!"

"¡Dahliiiiiing ~!"

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro cansado cuando Zero Two intentó arrebatarle el paquete de dulces al obstinado rubio. Honestamente, no podía entender de dónde los dos obtuvieron toda esa energía. Solo estar cerca de ellos la hacía sentir agotada. En el momento actual, los novatos del Equipo Siete se abrían camino a través de los sinuosos caminos de la aldea hacia la academia, que sería el sitio para la primera prueba del Examen Chūnin. Habían pasado los últimos cinco días quemando la vela en ambos extremos con su entrenamiento y finalmente había llegado el momento de disfrutar los frutos de su trabajo.

El grupo dobló una esquina y el edificio de la academia apareció a la vista al final del camino. Había una pequeña multitud reunida en el frente que consistía en shinobi mayores y menores por igual. Por el aspecto de las cosas, parecía que algunos escuadrones estaban teniendo dudas. Sakura también comenzaba a sentirse un poco incómoda, pero rápidamente se sacudió. Esto es para lo que habían pasado los últimos días preparándose y estaban listos.

"¡Dahliiiiing ~!"

O al menos tan listos como iban a estar. Con un suspiro, se dio la vuelta y vio a Zero Two alcanzando la caja de pocky de Naruto, pero el rubio la sostuvo en alto por encima de su cabeza y fuera de su alcance.

"Vamos chicos, este no es el momento para estar jugando. Tenemos que ponernos serios aquí", advirtió.

Naruto miró boquiabierto y estaba a punto de replicar, pero pareció pensarlo mejor mientras Zero Two frunció el ceño con desagrado. Ella renunció a su lucha trivial, pero no antes de golpear al rubio a su lado. "¿Cuándo demonios te volviste más alto que yo?" Ella hizo un puchero.

"¡Oi! Eso-" Naruto hizo una pausa breve para considerar sus palabras. Y se sorprendió al ver que ella tenía razón. De acuerdo, en realidad no fue mucho. Un centímetro, más o menos dos, pero ahora era definitivamente más alto que el rosetón. "Eh ... supongo que tienes razón, ¿sabes?" Él sonrió. Esto le valió otro puchero de su amada, pero ella inmediatamente se animó cuando él le ofreció un palo de pocky. Naruto sacudió la cabeza divertido mientras Zero Two le quitaba la pequeña oblea de la mano antes de dirigir su atención hacia su destino. "Entonces, ¿es esto? ¿Supongo que es ahora o nunca?"

"Apurémonos antes de que lleguemos tarde", continuó Sasuke mientras los otros caminaron detrás de él. Se las arreglaron para atravesar la multitud que bloqueaba la entrada y subieron las escaleras hacia los pisos superiores. Naruto dejó escapar un silbido mientras caminaban por los pasillos, la nostalgia comenzó a llenar su ser.

"Hombre ... nunca pensé que tendría que volver a este lugar nunca más".

"La oficina del Hokage está en el piso superior, Naruto ..." señaló Sakura.

"¡Sabes lo que quise decir!" Exclamó el rubio, apartándose del pinkette para ocultar sus rasgos enrojecidos. Eso estaba en la sección administrativa del edificio mientras que estaban actualmente en la casa de la escuela.

"Parece que hay una gran conmoción allí", dijo Zero Two cuando vio a otra multitud bloqueando el pasillo.

"Tch ... están en el camino", se burló Sasuke antes de avanzar.

"¡Oh chico, probablemente debería asegurarme de que no cause ningún problema, ya sabes!" Naruto se fue tras el Uchiha.

"Será un día largo ... ya lo sé", suspiró Sakura.

"Creo que será divertido", se rió Zero Two. "Vamos. Estoy seguro de que tendremos que evitar que esos dos hagan algo estúpido. Otra vez". Cuando las chicas se movieron para ponerse al día, Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron a la parte trasera de la multitud donde podían escuchar a alguien hablando en voz muy alta.

"¿Un mocoso como este se está convirtiendo en un Chunin? ¡No me hagas reír!"

Los dos se abrieron paso hacia el frente, donde finalmente vieron la causa de dicha conmoción. Había dos muchachos a la edad de alquiler parados frente a una puerta. Uno tenía el pelo largo, puntiagudo, negro y ojos oscuros con una tira de vendaje que atravesaba el puente de su nariz, mientras que el otro tenía cabello castaño peinado sobre su ojo derecho y un pañuelo envuelto alrededor de su cabeza.

"Todo lo que estamos haciendo es eliminar a los débiles que de todos modos no pasarán", volvió a hablar el chico de cabello castaño.

"Realmente no me importa lo que estés haciendo", dijo Sasuke cuando salió de la multitud. "Tú y tu genjutsu a medio cocer están bloqueando el pasillo y tenemos negocios en el tercer piso".

Ambos adolescentes maldijeron en silencio mientras Naruto miraba confundido entre el letrero sobre la puerta y su compañero de equipo. "¿De qué estás hablando Sasuke? Esto-" Antes de que pudiera continuar su oración, el espacio alrededor del letrero comenzó a distorsionarse y el número 301 se transmutó en 201.

Sasuke se giró hacia el rubio con una expresión inexpresiva. "¿Por favor dime que estás bromeando? Ni siquiera necesitaba mi Sharingan para ver a través de esa pobre excusa para un genjutsu".

"O-por supuesto que lo vi", resopló Naruto. "¡Solo estaba esperando que te dieras cuenta!" Él disparó hacia atrás, causando que Sasuke rodara los ojos en respuesta. Con la espalda de Uchiha volteada hacia él, el chico de pelo de punta aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar una emboscada al adolescente desprevenido.

Lanzó una gran casa redonda a la cabeza de Sasuke, pero el genin más joven ya se estaba moviendo para interceptar. Pero ambos se sorprendieron cuando una mano vendada atrapó el apéndice ofensor. La mirada de Sasuke se dirigió al chico que había aparecido repentinamente a su lado con los ojos entrecerrados. _'Este tipo es rápido ... ¿quién demonios es él?'_

Era un niño bastante alto de su edad con un estilo de corte de cuenco, cabello negro brillante, ojos redondos y cejas muy gruesas. Llevaba un mono verde, calientapiernas naranjas y una cinta roja alrededor de la cintura como cinturón. Sus manos estaban envueltas en vendajes blancos que se extendían hasta sus antebrazos. "¡Sería muy desagradable causar una perturbación en un lugar de aprendizaje tan estimado!" El niño exclamó.

"Maldita sea Lee. Rompiste tu propia regla", resopló una voz detrás del chico. Era otro niño de piel clara, ojos color lavanda pálido y cabello largo y castaño que estaba recogido suelto en una gruesa camisa de color beige, pantalones cortos de color marrón oscuro y sandalias azules de shinobi. No muy diferente de su compañero de cejas pobladas, su brazo y pierna derechos estaban envueltos con vendas. Llevaba una diadema negra, debajo de la cual había una más pequeña con dos correas que enmarcaban los lados de su cara.

"¡Ah Neji!" El chico conocido como Lee se estremeció. "Tienes razón, pero no podía esperar y ver cómo se cometía un ataque tan desagradable".

"Los ataques furtivos son aparte de ser un ninja. No es como si necesitara tu ayuda de todos modos", se burló Sasuke.

"Ooo ... es un luchador", una voz femenina llegó a su oído. Una chica apareció junto a Lee con una expresión divertida. Sus ojos marrones oscuros complementaban su cabello castaño, que estaba recogido en dos moños en la cabeza con flequillo corto enmarcando su rostro. Estaba vestida con una blusa rosa sin mangas de estilo qipao con adornos de manga roja y botones de cierre amarillos, pantalones verde oscuro, sandalias azules y tenía una bolsa grande pegada a la cadera.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?"

Zero Two de repente emergió de la multitud y dirigió una mirada severa a los hombres de su equipo. Sakura estaba a su lado con una expresión confusa, sin duda tratando de reconstruir lo que había sucedido exactamente. Casi de inmediato, Lee apareció ante los dos con una expresión de asombro.

"¡Qué ... tan hermosas doncellas!" El exclamó. "¡Mi nombre es Rock Lee! ¡Por favor, sal conmigo! ¡Te protegeré hasta que muera!" El adolescente vestido de verde ofreció una reverencia demasiado formal y no se dio cuenta del aura ominosa que ahora estaba proyectando un cierto jinchūriki rubio. Zero Two visiblemente amordazado al ver las cejas de Lee como un ciempiés mientras todo el color parecía desvanecerse de la cara de Sakura.

"Dios mío, no. Hablo por Bushy-Brows".

"Eres ... demasiado intenso ..."

"Ew ... intenso ..."

Las dos chicas de cabello rosado pasaron rápidamente junto al ahora enfurruñado Lee para reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo. "Por favor, dime que no estaban causando problemas", suspiró Sakura.

"Nada realmente", se encogió de hombros Naruto.

"Solo algunas pestes molestas. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha", dijo Sasuke antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

"Espera ... solo un minuto", dijo el chico de ojos pálidos. "Identifícate,"

_'Wow, este tipo está emitiendo más vibraciones angustiadas que Sasuke',_ pensó Zero Two para sí misma. _'Y eso es realmente decir algo'._

"Se supone que uno debe dar su propio nombre antes de solicitar el de otro", miró Sasuke.

"Tch ... mocoso descarado. Este no es lugar para novatos. ¿Cuántos años tienes de todos modos?" El chico replicó.

"¡Hazte cargo de este chico!" Zero Two soltó una carcajada, para la ira del chico. "¡Él es peor que tú Sasuke!"

"¡Hn!" El Uchiha gruñó molesto. "Hemos perdido suficiente tiempo aquí como está. Cuanto más rápido terminemos este examen, mejor. No estamos obligados a decirles nada".

"Sasuke tiene razón. Tenemos que subir al tercer piso", coincidió Naruto.

"¡Claro que sí, querida ~!" Zero Two chirrió cuando se aferró al brazo de la rubia.

Reunidos una vez más, el Equipo Siete se dirigió hacia las escaleras al final del pasillo que los llevaría al siguiente piso. Mientras el niño los veía irse, vio el abanico rojo y blanco en la parte posterior de la camisa de Sasuke. _'Un Uchiha ... Uchiha Sasuke ...'_ reflexionó. "Ya veo ... eres el novato con derecho por el que todos en el pueblo no se callarían. Adivina quien haya sacado ese clan despreciable tuyo realmente olvidó uno".

Sasuke de repente se detuvo y el aire en el pasillo pareció caer unos pocos grados. El resto de su equipo quedó conmocionado por las palabras del niño mayor junto con sus propios compañeros de equipo. Naruto miró a su amigo y comenzó a sentir una abrumadora sensación de temor al acercarse. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Los Uchiha eran una impureza que se encontraba en el Plomo. Es una pena que no se hayan ido todos", se burló el chico.

"¡Neji!" Lee exclamó. "¡Eso es algo muy desagradable!"

"Es la verdad", se burló Neji. "El pueblo está mejor sin ellos".

Un fuerte pulso de chakra sacudió el pasillo, llenando la atmósfera con una gran cantidad de intenciones asesinas. Zero Two vio a Sharingan de Sasuke girando a la vida y contuvo una maldición. _'Maldita sea ... esto no es bueno. Quemará todo este lugar hasta el suelo a este ritmo. _Por mucho que a la roseta le gustara molestar y pinchar al chico normalmente estoico, incluso ella sabía dónde dibujar la línea. Y criar a su familia definitivamente lo estaba cruzando.

Una onda de choque sacudió el área y Sasuke de repente desapareció. Un pulso aún más fuerte siguió casi de inmediato, dejando a todos en el pasillo aturdidos. Neji sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco mientras miraba la punta de la espada que parecía estar congelada justo en frente de su ojo derecho. Su mirada recorrió la longitud de la hoja donde encontró el mango temblando en el agarre de la persona. Pero lo que realmente lo desconcertó más fue el par de brillantes ojos rojos que lo miraban. El patrón de estrella de seis puntas rojo y negro de los iris giraba lentamente alrededor de las pupilas, casi como si lo acercara más a su muerte. Le tomó un momento a sus ojos registrar a la otra persona parada frente a él. Los tensos gruñidos de Naruto hicieron eco en las paredes a través del ahora silencioso corredor mientras luchaba por mantener a raya a su compañero de equipo. Si hubiera reaccionado incluso una fracción de segundo más tarde, esta pequeña disputa habría estallado en una catástrofe de proporciones insondables. Ya era bastante malo que todos pensaran que era un monstruo. Lo último que necesitaban era una excusa para arrastrar aún más el nombre de Uchiha a través del barro. La gran mayoría de los aldeanos no veían a Sasuke de la misma manera que sus miembros del clan fallecidos y esto solo serviría para darles una razón.

"D-No lo escuches, Sasuke" gruñó Naruto. "¡Solo está tratando de meterte en la cabeza, ya sabes!"

"Darling tiene razón", Zero Two se acercó por detrás, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del Uchiha. "Este bastardo femenino ni siquiera vale la pena", escupió con desdén mientras miraba al Hyūga. Pero mientras lo hacía, su mente todavía estaba tratando de tener sentido lo que sucedió exactamente en este momento. _'¿Cuándo ... cuándo demonios se volvieron tan rápidos?'_Era un hecho bien conocido entre ellos que Sasuke era el más rápido de todos ellos, mientras que Naruto tenía la ventaja en lo que respecta a la fuerza física. El control del chakra de Sakura era ligas por encima de todos ellos, mientras que Zero Two era una de todas las profesiones. La exhibición de velocidad que acababa de presenciar entre los dos chicos era diferente a todo lo que había visto antes. Claro que la velocidad de Naruto mientras estaba en esa forma dorada en la Ola estaba fuera de las listas, pero no ha podido acceder a ella desde entonces y ni siquiera lo había sentido canalizando el chakra de Kurama. Los segundos parecieron pasar como minutos, pero finalmente Sasuke cedió. Lentamente retrajo su espada y la deslizó nuevamente dentro de su vaina, mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en el niño mayor. Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando soltó a su amigo.

"Neji ... estoy muy decepcionado de ti".

La voz severa pareció romper la creciente tensión como una ramita, atrayendo todos los ojos hacia la imponente figura que ahora estaba detrás de Neji. Era casi una viva imagen de Rock Lee, solo que el hombre era mucho más alto con una constitución más fuerte y llevaba una chaqueta antibalas Leaf. "Manipular la ira de un oponente en la batalla es una cosa, pero comentarios como esos son insípidos e insípidos".

"¡G-Guy-sensei!" Lee exclamó.

"Veo que tu escuadrón también es bastante revoltoso". Los miembros del Equipo Siete sabían que era genial y relajado, y se sorprendieron al ver a Kakashi parado detrás de ellos.

"¡K-Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura parpadeó.

"¡Yo!"

"¡KAKASHI!" Guy sonrió al hombre de cabello plateado. "¡Es bueno verte mi Eternal Rival! ¡Así que este es el equipo del que tanto he oído hablar!"

Kakashi solo ofreció una de sus sonrisas de ojos característicos mientras despeinaba el cabello de Sasuke. El niño estaba demasiado ocupado cerrando los ojos con Neji como para reaccionar ante el gesto. "Sí. Estos son mis lindos subordinados".

"Uh ... Kakashi-sensei," habló Naruto. "Quien es este...?"

"Este es Might Guy. Él es ... un amigo mío y el mejor usuario de Taijutsu de toda la aldea".

"Woah ... este tipo raro ?!" Naruto lo miró incrédulo.

"Es un poco espeluznante ..." Zero Two escrutó.

"Hola, no sean groseros", advirtió el cíclope-nin.

"¡Ohoho ~! ¡Está bien, Kakashi! ¡Puedo decir con solo mirarlos que estos jóvenes están llenos del Espíritu de la Juventud y muestran una gran promesa!" Guy se rió de los comentarios del callo. "Derribar al legendario Demon of the Hidden Mist no es tarea fácil después de todo".

"¿Demonio?" La chica de pelo moño intervino. "¿Te refieres a un monstruo o algo así?"

"No del todo Tenten", Guy levantó un dedo, su actitud se volvió seria de repente. "Ese título pertenece a un ninja desaparecido llamado Zabuza, uno de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla Oculta".

"¡Espere!" Los ojos de Tenten se hincharon. "¿Te refieres a uno de _EL_ espadachín de la niebla oculta?"

"¡Precisamente! El equipo de Kakashi lo derrotó en su primera misión fuera de la aldea", Guy ofreció más información.

"¡De ninguna manera!" La morena lo miró asombrada.

"¡Debes ser increíblemente fuerte!" Lee rebotó emocionado frente a Naruto, quien lo miró con una expresión en blanco. "¿Puedo preguntarte cómo te llamas?"

"Uh ... Naruto ..."

"¡Ya veo! ¡Por la presente te declaro como mi rival, entonces Naruto-kun!"

"Qué...?"

"¡Si eres el alumno del Eterno rival de mi maestro, entonces es natural que sigamos sus pasos!"

"O-Ok ..."

"¡Sotavento!" Guy de repente gritó. "¡Ustedes también se han encontrado dignos rivales! ¡Desde este día en adelante ustedes dos continuarán convirtiéndose en jóvenes fuertes y como su sensei, es mi trabajo avivar las llamas de su juventud siempre ardiente!" Lloró cuando una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla. Lee pareció conmoverse por las palabras inspiradoras de su sensei porque su mirada estaba fija en el hombre con cabeza de cuenco y las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro.

"G-Guy-sensei ..."

"Sotavento..."

"Oh dios ..." Tenten palideció. "Otra vez esto no."

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, los dos hombres vestidos de verde se abrazaron repentinamente, llorando descaradamente en el brazo del otro. Se escucharon sonidos del océano mientras las olas chocaban contra la playa mientras el sol se hundía lentamente bajo el horizonte en el fondo.

_"¡Guy-sensei!"_

_"¡Sotavento!"_

_"¡Guy-sensei!"_

_"¡Sotavento!"_

Los espectadores inocentes solo podían mirar la pantalla con diferentes expresiones. Kakashi estaba completamente imperturbable ante la vista mientras el resto de su equipo observaba con horror y confusión. Neji le dio la espalda a su sensei y compañero de equipo con una burla molesta mientras Tenten parecía que estaba a punto de morir de vergüenza.

"¿Es esto un genjutsu ...?" Naruto preguntó en voz alta a nadie en particular. "Neh ... ¿... alguien más lo ve ...?"

"Desearía no poder ..." cerró Sasuke. Incluso con su Mangekyō, no pudo disipar la imagen horrible y el impacto solo hizo que su Sharingan se desactivara.

"Creo que voy a arrojar ..." Zero Two se volvió de un tono verde enfermizo.

"No ... no se disipará ..." Sakura trató repetidamente de disipar cualquier genjutsu que se estaba quemando actualmente en su memoria, pero fue en vano.

"Te acostumbras. Eventualmente" respondió Kakashi sin comprender, su ceja temblando ligeramente. El combustible de pesadilla de una escena continuó durante mucho más tiempo de lo que cualquiera hubiera deseado, pero finalmente los dos apasionados hombres se entregaron el uno al otro. Guy se volvió hacia Kakashi y le hizo una leve reverencia.

"Mis disculpas por cualquier problema que mi alumno haya causado a su equipo Kakashi. Neji aquí tiene un alma gentil, aunque su mente a veces está nublada por la ira. Todavía estoy trabajando en eso, pero no tengo dudas de que se convertirá en un joven excelente hombre algún día! Dijo mientras golpeaba su mano en el hombro del joven Hyūga, haciendo que el niño tropezara.

"Sasuke aquí normalmente no juega bien con los demás, así que no te preocupes por eso", se rió Kakashi mientras despeinaba el cabello de su estudiante una vez más. Esta vez, Sasuke apartó la mano ofensiva y miró a su sensei, solo para encontrarse con esa sonrisa molesta que odiaba.

"¡Hn! Lo que sea". Sasuke se giró para irse, pero no antes de dirigir una última mirada en dirección a Neji, que recibió la misma intensidad. Kakashi mantuvo un ojo escrutinio en su alumno mientras el niño se alejaba. _"Parece que es tan emocionalmente volátil como siempre ..."_ Había estado en la sala de espera junto con el otro Jōnin cuando sintió el repentino aumento de la intención asesina del adolescente. Si no hubiera sido por Naruto, habrían tenido una situación realmente grave en sus manos. _"Con su despertar Mangekyō tendré que vigilar aún más a Sasuke"_Reflexionó Kakashi. Había escuchado historias de lo que los antiguos Uchiha pasaron para adquirir tal poder y cómo se perdieron en un largo y sinuoso camino de autodestrucción. "Bueno, entonces deberíamos estar en camino, Guy. Si mantenemos a nuestros estudiantes por más tiempo, llegarán tarde y ya sabes cómo puede ser Ibiki".

"¡Ah, tienes razón, Kakashi! ¡Ay, mis alumnos, ha llegado el momento. Ve y muéstrale al mundo cuán brillantemente arden tus llamas de la juventud!"

"¡Sí, Guy-sensei!" Lee llamó la atención con un saludo. Neji solo se burló de sus palabras antes de partir.

"Aquí es donde nos separamos de mi pequeño y lindo genin", Kakashi le sonrió a su equipo. "¡Recuerde cuidarse unos a otros y jugar bien con los otros niños!"

"Así es Kakashi", Guy le dio un pulgar hacia arriba a su rival. "¡Nada como un poco de motivación para inspirar a los jóvenes!"

"¿Eh?" Kakashi parpadeó mientras se clavaba un dedo en la oreja. "¿Dices algo Guy?"

"¡MALDICIONE A USTEDES YA SU COOL, ACTITUD DE LA CADERA KAKASHI!" Chicos lloraron cuando se desplomó desesperado.

"Ahí, ahí", Kakashi le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo. "Neh, ¿qué dices si comemos algo? Mi regalo".

"Estoy bastante hambriento ahora que lo mencionas", respondió Guy. "Muy bien Kakashi, ¡guía el camino!"

"Kakashi-sensei ... ¿es amigo ... con él?" Sakura miró incrédula al Jōnin que partía. Zero Two parecía compartir su sentimiento.

"Justo cuando pensaba que el viejo espantapájaros no podía ser más extraño ..."

"Oh, genial ... está melancólico de nuevo", suspiró Naruto mientras observaba la forma en retirada de Sasuke.

"Y pensar que también estábamos progresando ..." Zero Two negó con la cabeza. Toda esta terrible experiencia fue un gran revés en su operación _"Humanizando a Sasuke"_ .

"Uh ... gusto en conocerlos chicos ... supongo. Buena suerte en el examen", Naruto ofreció un saludo cortés a los miembros del equipo de Guy.

"¡Tú también, Naruto-kun! ¡Que nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo!" Lee apretó el puño con entusiasmo. Después de presenciar a Naruto y Sasuke en acción, se sentía aún más entusiasmado con el examen. Esperemos que haya una oportunidad de pelear con ellos para que pueda probar sus habilidades contra las suyas. El solo pensamiento fue suficiente para encender un fuego en el alma del joven usuario de taijutsu.

"R-Derecha ..." la ceja de Naruto se crispó al ver las llamas ardiendo en los ojos de su autoproclamado rival. "Uh ... espera Sasuke!" Se fue tras su amigo. Las llamas de la juventud se enfurecen en los ojos de Lee hasta que su mirada se posó en las dos chicas de cabello rosado del Equipo Siete y toda la cara se sonrojó de inmediato.

"¡Rezo por que tengas un buen viaje, oh hermosas doncellas! Te juro que yo, Rock Lee, ganaré tu corazón-" El excitante adolescente se calló abruptamente cuando una tonfa golpeó su cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

"Lo siento, no le hagas caso", suplicó Tenten mientras arrastraba a su compañero de equipo.

"Es todo tuyo Sakura," Zero Two le dio al pinkette un ligero empujón en el hombro antes de alejarse. "Golpeate".

"¡¿EH ?!" Sakura palideció. "¡E-Eso no es gracioso Zero Two!" Ella gimió mientras perseguía el rosetón sonriente. "Quiero decir, ¿viste esas cejas?"

* * *

Naruto abrió la puerta de la habitación designada y se sorprendió al verlo delante de él. No era más que un aula típica de la fábrica, no muy diferente a la que se habían acostumbrado, después de haber pasado casi diez años en uno cuando todavía asistían a la academia. Pero a lo que no estaban acostumbrados era a una habitación que estaba completamente saturada de sed de sangre y de intención asesina. Ciertamente no ayudó que cada persona en la sala tuviera su atención enfocada en ellos y que muchachos estuvieran allí.

"Creo que estamos en el lugar correcto chicos ..."

"Gee Darling, ¡me pregunto si te hace decir eso ~!" Zero Two se echó a reír.

"¡¿Todos estos tipos son aspirantes ?!" Sakura miró boquiabierta el tamaño de la multitud. _'Todos se ven increíblemente fuertes también. Esto definitivamente no será fácil '_ , pensó. Pero antes de que el pinkette pudiera hundirse en las profundidades de la desesperación, vislumbró a Naruto y Zero Two. No se asustaron en absoluto y irradiamos tanta confianza que fue casi cegador. Sakura puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas en un esfuerzo por fortalecer su resolución. 'Vamos a superar esto como un equipo. ¡No hay vuelta atrás ahora!

"¡Sasuke-kun estás aquí ~!"

Sakura frunció el ceño ante la voz demasiado familiar. Se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Ino agarrándose a la espalda de Sasuke. Eso fue al menos hasta que el adolescente de cabello negro estalló repentinamente en una nube de humo, dejando que la rubia platino cayera de bruces al suelo. "Owwie ..."

Sasuke reapareció junto a Naruto, que sonreía como un idiota aún más de lo habitual. "¡Te lo dije! ¡Funciona cada vez que lo sabes!" Él se rió mientras golpeaba puños con el Uchiha, quien le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

"¡Oi Naruto! ¡Deja de corromper a mi Sasuke-kun con tus formas idiotas!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Ja! ¡ _Tu_ Sasuke-kun ?!" Sakura se burló. "¡Como si alguna vez quisiera estar con un _cerdo_ como tú!"

"¡Hmph! ¡Veo que tu frente es tan amplia como siempre _Billboard Brow_ !" Ino disparó de vuelta.

"Hombre, ustedes también están aquí ..." gritó una voz perezosa. Todos se volvieron para ver a un niño con ojos marrones estrechos y una expresión casi permanente de aburrimiento grabado en sus rasgos. Su cabello negro hasta los hombros estaba atado detrás de su cabeza en una coleta puntiaguda. Llevaba una chaqueta gris de manga corta con mangas con bordes verdes que tenía el rudimentario símbolo del Clan Nara inscrito en la parte posterior, debajo del cual había una camiseta de armadura de malla con forro verde. También llevaba pantalones marrones, un par de aretes de aro plateados que eran tradicionales de su clan, y tenía el protector de la frente atado alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. Se llamaba Nara Shikamaru y era, con mucho, la persona más inteligente y perezosa de sus clases. Prácticamente no había nada en el mundo que pudiera motivarlo y todo era, como dicen los hombres de su clan, problemático.

A su lado estaba un niño rotundo que estaba metido hasta los codos en una bolsa de papas fritas. Tenía marcas de remolino en cada mejilla y cabello castaño puntiagudo. Se puso un haori verde de manga corta con una larga bufanda blanca sobre una camisa blanca con el kanji para "comida" impreso en él. También usaba pantalones cortos negros, aretes pequeños y vendas alrededor de sus piernas y antebrazos. Su diadema azul tenía el estilo de un pañuelo con dos agujeros que permitían que mechones de cabello sobresalieran a cada lado. Se llamaba Akimichi Chōji, heredero del Clan Akimichi, un grupo conocido por su voraz apetito.

"¿Entonces también estás tomando este examen? Qué problemático ..." gruñó Shikamaru.

"¡Toda la razón!" Naruto sonrió de lado. "¡Nos hemos ido sin nada!"

"¡Ja! ¡Esa es una afirmación audaz!"

La mirada de Naruto cambió en la dirección de la voz del recién llegado y sonrió. "Pensé que olía a perro mojado aquí".

"¡Oi! ¡No me hagas patearte el culo antes de que el examen empiece a Naruto!

"¡Me gustaría verte probar Kiba!"

"Chicas, chicas, ambas son bonitas", intervino Zero Two antes de agarrar a su amada por la oreja y alejarlo, para vergüenza del rubio. Kiba se echó a reír ante la situación de Naruto hasta que el rosetón también lo rodeó. "Silencioso Kibble antes de que te ponga un collar".

"¡O-Oi! ¡Ya te lo dije, es Kiba!" El Inuzuka ladró.

"Kiba ... estás haciendo un alboroto!" Una mano aterrizó sobre su hombro. Pertenecía a un muchacho con cabello oscuro, tupido y castaño. Tenía los ojos cubiertos por un par de lentes negros circulares y la mitad inferior de su rostro estaba cubierta por el cuello alto y levantado de su chaqueta verde mar. Este niño era Shino del Clan Aburame, que se especializó en técnicas basadas en insectos.

"H-Hola de nuevo a todos ..." una voz mansa gritó detrás de Shino.

Tenía el cabello azul oscuro con corte hime que se extendía justo por encima de sus hombros con mechones hasta la barbilla enmarcando su rostro y ojos lavanda pálidos que carecían de pupilas, lo que denotaba su herencia como Hyūga. Llevaba una chaqueta de color crema con un símbolo de fuego en las mangas superiores y piel alrededor de los puños y el dobladillo. Junto con esto, llevaba pantalones azul marino y su protector para la frente alrededor del cuello. Ella era Hinata, heredera del prestigioso Clan Hyūga. Zero Two instintivamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los de Naruto mientras miraba críticamente a la chica de ojos pálidos. Ella confiaba en Naruto sin una sombra de duda e incluso si la chica tranquila estaba demasiado nerviosa alrededor del rubio como para hablar, amaba una emoción muy poderosa y no iba a correr ningún riesgo.

"Wow ..." Sakura jadeó al ver a sus amigos. "Creo que todos los novatos estamos tomando el examen".

"Quiero decir que somos el mejor equipo de nuestra clase, así que es natural", dijo Kiba, como si fuera el hecho más conocido del mundo.

"Hn. ¿Es así?" Sasuke se rio entre dientes. "Siempre estabas disparando a la boca Kiba".

"¡¿Qué era ese chico bonito ?! ¡Golpeé esa sonrisa de tu cara!" El chico de cabello castaño lo desafió.

"Eres más que bienvenido a intentarlo".

"Oye chicos. ¿Lo callarían?" Un hombre se acercó al grupo de novatos. Era unos años mayor que ellos por lo que parecía. Tenía el pelo gris ceniza recogido en una cola de caballo, ojos de ónix y un par de gafas circulares con montura negra. Estaba vestido con una camisa morada oscura de cuello alto con pantalones a juego, y una camiseta blanca y una pretina de tela. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por una armadura púrpura que jugaba con guantes, mientras que una diadema azul de la Hoja cubría su frente. "Ustedes son los novatos 10 directamente de la academia, ¿verdad? Miren, lo entiendo, es su primer examen e intentan leer la atmósfera".

La pequeña banda de genin siguió su gesto y descubrió que toda la habitación los miraba. Algunos de ellos comenzaron a sudar, pero Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír. "Estos tipos se ven fuertes. ¡Pero eso no me impedirá patearles el trasero, ya sabes!" Unos pocos gruñidos surgieron de entre la multitud masiva ante su declaración y las miradas endurecidas se centraron en el rubio.

"Hn. Deja que Naruto moleste a todos desde el principio", sonrió Sasuke.

"Eso es querido para ti", sonrió Zero Two.

"Nos matará", palideció Sakura. ¿Por qué había llamado tanto la atención sobre su equipo? Tenía el mal presentimiento de que iban a ser perseguidos por eso.

"¡Cállate, degenera!" Una voz retumbó al otro lado de la habitación.

Entrando por otra puerta había un hombre con una figura grande e imponente, que se complementaba con una cabeza y cara rugosas cubiertas de viejas heridas y cicatrices. Estaba vestido con una variante completamente negra del atuendo estándar de Leaf Jōnin junto con una gabardina negra. Su protector de frente estaba cosido sobre un pañuelo negro que cubría todo su cuero cabelludo. "Perdón por hacerte esperar. Mi nombre es Morino Ibiki y seré tu supervisor para la primera prueba del examen Chūnin". De pie detrás de él había un séquito de Chunin, cada uno con un portapapeles. "Muy bien, cada uno de ustedes entregue sus solicitudes y extraiga un número de esta casilla", señaló Ibiki a un pequeño recipiente en el escritorio al frente de la sala. "Te sentarás en el lugar con el número correspondiente. Una vez que todos estén en su lugar, pasaremos la prueba escrita".

"¿Eh?"

Naruto parpadeó. No estaba muy seguro de haber escuchado al hombre mayor correctamente. Fue entonces cuando notó a un hombre parado junto a Ibiki con una gran pila de papeles en la mano.

"EEEEEH ?!"

* * *

_'La parábola B en el diagrama ilustra la mayor distancia posible que el enemigo Ninja A puede lanzar su shuriken por un árbol de siete metros de altura. Predice y responde al personaje del Enemigo Ninja inferido del eclipse que forma este shuriken, y también responde al campo de tiro más largo en la batalla en terreno plano y explica tu base._

Sakura hizo una pausa por un momento para considerar la pregunta. _'Este es un problema integrado basado en predicciones de condiciones desconocidas y análisis dinámico de energía ...'_Esto definitivamente no era algo que les enseñaron en la academia. Estaba segura de que si lo pensaba, sería capaz de resolverlo, pero no estaba tan segura de nadie más. Pero después de mirar las preguntas de la prueba, finalmente estaba comenzando a comprender las extrañas reglas que el supervisor había establecido antes de la prueba. Básicamente los animaban a todos a hacer trampa, solo para hacerlo como un shinobi experto y no ser atrapados. Si tenía que adivinar, era muy probable que algunos supervisores disfrazados que también tomaran el examen supieran todas las respuestas. Es como si los estuvieran evaluando en sus habilidades de recopilación de información, lo que definitivamente es esencial para ser un ninja.

Miró alrededor de la habitación y vio a sus compañeros de equipo. Sasuke estaba más abajo en la misma fila que ella con su Sharingan activado. Ella no estaba demasiado sorprendida de que él fuera rápido para captar el objetivo subyacente. Los otros dos se veían bastante ... desesperados por el momento. Naruto estaba dos filas detrás de ella y solo estaba sentado allí mirando su periódico con una expresión en blanco. Naruto no era exactamente el kunai más agudo en el cajón cuando se trataba de académicos y era increíblemente denso. No había forma de que supiera que se suponía que debían hacer trampa e incluso si lo hacía, el rubio no era exactamente conocido por su sutileza. Pero él tenía una habilidad especial para lograr lo imposible para que ella no lo tuviera en cuenta todavía.

Luego estaba Zero Two sentado en la fila más alejada. Ella irradiaba un aura muy siniestra que parecía hacer que sus participantes vecinos se sintieran extremadamente incómodos. Eso era más que probable debido al hecho de que Naruto estaba sentado justo al lado de Hinata. Las facciones de la roseta eran tranquilas e impasibles, pero su mirada endurecida prácticamente estaba haciendo un agujero en la parte posterior de la cabeza de la pobre Hinata. Sakura volvió su atención a su propio papel con una risita divertida. No tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por sus compañeros de equipo. Tenía que concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos. _'¡Decir ah! ¡Como si incluso necesitara hacer trampa! _Ella sonrió.

* * *

Sasuke parpadeó cuando vio que la persona que estaba dentro de él dejaba de escribir, obligando a su propia mano a detenerse también. Había estado usando su Sharingan para copiar los movimientos exactos de la mano de la persona desprevenida y después de mirar las respuestas estaba seguro de haber elegido escribir. Desactivó su Sharingan mientras bajaba el lápiz y soltaba un pequeño suspiro de alivio. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la primera etapa del examen sería tan simple, pero tan desafiante al mismo tiempo?

Lanzó una mirada de reojo en dirección a Sakura y la vio garabateando metódicamente en su hoja de respuestas. Con lo inteligente que era, probablemente era capaz de responder todas las preguntas por sí misma. Era una píldora difícil de tragar, pero reconoció hace mucho tiempo que el pinkette era el más inteligente de todos. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y su expresión se volvió inmediatamente inexpresiva. Naruto solo estaba sentado allí con una estúpida mirada en su rostro; Bueno, más estúpido de lo habitual. Luego estaba Zero Two que estaba mirando dagas a la chica Hyūga sentada al lado del rubio. Estaba seguro de que si ella tenía el poder para hacerlo, esa expresión tendría un significado literal._'Genial ... no hay una posibilidad de una bola de nieve en el infierno de que Naruto haga todo esto bien, y mucho menos se las arregle para copiar las respuestas correctas de alguien. Y Zero Two está demasiado enojado para cualquier pensamiento racional. Puedo sentir su sed de sangre hasta aquí ..._ Sasuke dejó escapar otro suspiro mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz. Iban a necesitar un milagro para superar esta prueba.

* * *

_"Naruto ~ kun ... puedes copiar mis respuestas"._

_"¡Aw, dulce! Eres bastante inteligente, Hinata. ¡Realmente te debo una, ya sabes!"_

_"No lo menciones. ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Naruto-kun ~!"_

_"¡Dulce!"_

El sonido del chasquido de un lápiz alarmó a Temari y ella echó un vistazo al rosetón sentado a su lado. El tenue y misterioso brillo bermellón de sus ojos le recordó a los propios ojos de Gaara y fue suficiente para hacer que la rubia se estremeciera. Obviamente, alguien había menospreciado a la niña y estaba claro que ninguna cantidad de oración o intervención divina los salvaría.

_¡Lo juro por Dios que si **respira** en la dirección de Darling, reduciré todo este edificio a cenizas!_

* * *

_'¡¿Qué tengo que hacer?! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer?! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer?!'_

A pesar del comportamiento tranquilo de Naruto, estaba prácticamente a punto de sufrir un colapso mental. Cuando dijeron que era una prueba para ver quién tenía la capacidad de convertirse en un Chunin, no pensó que habría una prueba _REAL_ .

_'¡¿Qué clase de preguntas son estas ?! ¿Quién es el bastardo enfermo que escribió esta maldita prueba? ¡No entiendo nada de esta basura!_

**"¡Ya te callarías!" **Kurama ladró. **"Estoy tratando de dormir aquí!"**

_'¡Kurama!' _Exclamó el rubio. _'Eres viejo, lo que significa que debes saber muchas cosas, ¿verdad?'_

El zorro casi le gritó al adolescente por el cumplido insultante, pero decidió complacer al niño. _"Sí, sé que una o dos cosas"._

_'¡Rápido, necesito tu ayuda con esta pregunta!'_

**"Si te ayudo, ¿vas a callarte para que pueda terminar mi siesta?"**

_'¡Diablos, te cantaré una canción de cuna!'_

**"Malditos monos con tus académicos molestos". **Kurama gruñó mientras tocaba los sentidos visuales de su contenedor. **"Muy bien, veamos ... La parábola B en el diagrama ilustra la mayor distancia posible ..."** Naruto se sentó con la respiración contenida, pacientemente en pánico mientras Kurama leía la pregunta. El zorro afirmó ser "omnisciente", así que seguramente sería capaz de resolver el problema.

**"No."**

_'¿Eh? ¿Que quieres decir no?'_

**"Exactamente eso. Estas son algunas matemáticas nuevas. Estás en tu propio Kit".**

_'¡¿Nuevas matemáticas ?! ¿Cómo diablos cambias las matemáticas?_

**"No lo sé, ¡pero ustedes estúpidos monos lo lograron de alguna manera y esa mierda no está bien!"**

_¡Todo lo sabe mi trasero! ¡Eres un viejo zorro perezoso e inútil!_

**"¡Oi! No me hagas salir allí un fu-"**

"Muy bien todos, hemos alcanzado la marca de 45 minutos", anunció Ibiki. "Es hora de la décima y última pregunta.

_'¡¿QUÉ?!'_

Los ojos de Naruto se fijaron en el reloj más cercano y, efectivamente, habían pasado 45 minutos desde que comenzó la prueba. Había trabajado demasiado para descubrir qué hacer y terminó perdiendo todo su tiempo. Escaneó la habitación y notó que había significativamente menos personas que cuando habían comenzado originalmente. _'¡Mierda! ¡Esto es malo!'_

**"Suena como que lo arruinaste a lo grande. Otra vez".**

_'¡No estás ayudando a Kurama!'_

"Ah, pero me estoy adelantando un poco. Creo que agregaré algunas reglas para esta pregunta final". Ibiki continuó con una sonrisa, haciendo que algunos tragos audibles resonaran por toda la habitación. "Veamos ... oh, lo sé. ¿Qué hay de esto? A cualquiera que responda la pregunta incorrectamente se le prohibirá tomar el examen Chūnin. Para siempre".

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!"

"¡¿Qué tipo de regla es esa ?!"

"¡Oi!" Una voz llamó desde el fondo de la habitación. Kankūro se puso de pie y dirigió una mirada acalorada al hombre. "¡No tienes la autoridad para inventar una regla como esa!"

"¡Sí, eso nunca sucedió en ninguno de los exámenes anteriores!" Otra persona firmada conjuntamente.

"Lo último que verifiqué es que soy el supervisor de este examen y lo que digo va. ¡Tan jodidamente malo para ustedes mocosos!" El hombre mayor espetó. "Si renuncias ahora, siempre puedes volver a intentarlo el año que viene. Pero ten en cuenta que si una persona se retira, todo su equipo lo hará. Te daré unos minutos para pensarlo".

Un silencio mortal se apoderó repentinamente de la habitación y la tensión era tan espesa que uno ni siquiera podría cortarla con una katana bien afilada. Pasó un minuto entero sin que una sola persona moviera un músculo. Luego, una sola mano se elevó lentamente en el aire, seguida poco después por otra. Lento pero seguro, más y más manos comenzaron a elevarse en el aire. Los examinadores de Chūnin comenzaron a escoltar a las personas fuera de la habitación junto con sus respectivos compañeros de equipo.

_'¿Eso es?'_Se burló Naruto. Ni siquiera le importaba su rango lo suficiente como para sentirse amenazado, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que él y Zero Two no planeaban quedarse. Pero esta debe haber sido una pregunta bastante seria si los estaba obligando a todos a apostar la posible progresión futura de sus carreras en la línea. Sasuke estaba seguro de que no renunciaría y no creía que Sakura tampoco, especialmente con lo mucho que había estado mejorando en las últimas semanas con la ayuda de Zero Two. Volvió a mirar el rosetón con una sonrisa solo para encontrarse con una mirada helada. Naruto inmediatamente se dio vuelta, habiendo encontrado un repentino interés en su papel de prueba todavía en blanco. No sabía lo que hacía, pero esperaba que ella lo olvidara pronto. Si todo lo demás falla,

Después de cinco minutos, Ibiki encuestó a los equipos restantes que quedaban en la sala. "Ya veo. ¿Entonces todos ustedes aquí son lo suficientemente valientes como para asumir la pregunta final?" Preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta.

"¡Solo sigue con eso!" Kiba ladró, provocando una risa oscura de Ibiki, haciendo que los genin fueran aún más incómodos.

"Bueno, entonces, aquí está la décima y última pregunta. Tú. Todos. Pase."

"¿Esperar lo?" Naruto lo miró confundido.

"¡¿Que se supone que significa eso?!" Sakura soltó. "¿Por qué nos dices que pasamos de repente? ¡¿Qué pasó con la pregunta final ?!"

Ibiki solo respondió con una carcajada, para disgusto del pinkette. "Bueno, podrías pensar en tu elección para responder la décima pregunta o no como la pregunta final".

"No entiendo", dijo Temari. "Si de todos modos nos hubieras pasado, ¿cuál era el punto de las otras nueve preguntas?"

"Para evaluar sus habilidades individuales de recopilación de información", respondió Ibiki simplemente.

"Habilidades de recopilación de información ...?"

"Precisamente. Como habrás notado, esas preguntas no eran algo que genin como tú podrías responder. Todo este examen fue creado bajo la premisa de que todos harías trampa. Es por eso que planté dos Chūnin que sabían todas las respuestas para tomar el examen." Dos individuos se pusieron de pie con una sonrisa y asintieron con la cabeza a su comandante. El ojo de Naruto se crispó mientras procesaba las palabras del hombre.

_'¡¿Estás bromeando ?!'_

**"Wow ... realmente eres estúpido".**

_'¡Cállate Kurama!'_

"En primer lugar, parte de la prueba fue hacer hincapié en el hecho de que pasar o fallar se decidiría en grupo. Lo que a su vez agrega la presión de arrastrar a tus compañeros de equipo. Aquellos que actuaron demasiado tontamente o apresuradamente fueron descalificados fácilmente", explicó Ibiki mientras se quitaba la bufanda. Todos los genin solo podían mirar al hombre con horror, y algunos incluso retrocedieron ante la vista. Todo su cuero cabelludo estaba lleno de quemaduras, heridas punzantes y largas marcas de corte. "La información, dependiendo de la situación, es más valiosa que la vida misma. ¡Uno debe estar dispuesto a arriesgar su vida en ella!"

_'Todas esas cicatrices ... definitivamente una señal de tortura física,'_ tragó Sasuke.

Ibiki se cubrió la cabeza antes de continuar. "Cuando reúnes información, y el enemigo o una parte externa se entera, ya no se puede confiar en ella. Así que recuerda siempre esto: la información incorrecta puede provocar una catástrofe para tus camaradas y tu pueblo. Es por eso que los forzamos a una situación en la que no tenías otra opción que hacer trampa ".

"Pero, la pregunta final no tiene ningún sentido ahora", dijo Temari nuevamente, con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

"La décima pregunta fue en realidad el punto principal de todo este examen".

"No te estoy siguiendo", dijo Sakura.

"Permítanme explicar entonces. Todos tuvieron que tomar la decisión de responder o no a la pregunta final. Si eligen no hacerlo, entonces todo su equipo fallaría en el acto. Pero si lo hicieran, y respondieran incorrectamente, entonces se te robaría la oportunidad de volver a hacer el examen. Es bastante injusto, ¿no crees? " Ibiki preguntó retóricamente. "Ahora imagina este escenario. Tú y tu equipo finalmente logran que Chūnin se les asigne una misión para robar un documento clasificado de una fortaleza enemiga. No tienes idea de cuántos ninjas enemigos hay, sus capacidades o qué tan armados están. Y Para colmo, existe la posibilidad de caer en una trampa. ¿Tomarás esta misión o no, sabiendo que tú y tus camaradas enfrentarán tal peligro? " Escaneó la habitación cuando la gravedad de la situación comenzó a hundirse. "La única respuesta correcta es sí. Sin duda, se te asignarán misiones riesgosas como esa y no hay forma de evitarlas. Tener el coraje de perseverar a través de la adversidad y luchar contra tu salir de un aprieto es una cualidad esencial para convertirse en un líder de escuadrón de Chūnin. ¡Si carece de ese tipo de determinación, entonces no está en condiciones de convertirse en uno! " Él sonrió de lado. "Así que déjenme ser el primero en felicitarlos por pasar la primera etapa del examen Chūnin. Les deseo a todos" ¡Si te falta ese tipo de determinación, no estás en condiciones de convertirte en uno! "Él sonrió." Así que déjame ser el primero en felicitarte por pasar la primera etapa del Examen Chūnin. Les deseo a todos ... ¡Si te falta ese tipo de determinación, no estás en condiciones de convertirte en uno! "Él sonrió." Así que déjame ser el primero en felicitarte por pasar la primera etapa del Examen Chūnin. Les deseo a todos ...

La ventana se rompió de repente por una gran bola negra que entró volando en la habitación. Rápidamente se expandió en una gran pancarta que se fijó a la pared con un conjunto de Kunai. De pie justo delante de ella había una mujer bastante alta con un cuerpo delgado. Tenía los ojos marrones claros, sin pupilas y el pelo de punta violeta que estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Llevaba un traje ajustado de malla que cubría desde el cuello hasta los muslos y una minifalda naranja atada a la cintura. Su atuendo se completaba con un abrigo marrón claro, espinilleras de color gris pálido y una diadema azul. "Muy bien mocosos, ¡este no es momento para celebrar! ¡Soy el supervisor de la segunda etapa, Mitarashi Anko!" Ella levantó su primera emoción.

La mujer se encontró en silencio mientras la colección de genin la miraba incómoda. La cabeza de Ibiki asomó por detrás de la pancarta con una expresión inexpresiva. "Lee la atmósfera, ¿podrías ...", dijo con suavidad, haciendo que Anko se volviera de un tono rojo intenso.

"Un sólido siete de diez", dijo Naruto de repente, haciendo que todos lo miraran extrañamente.

"¡Oh, si no es el pequeño Naru-chan! ¡No esperaba- Oi, qué demonios quieres decir con Siete ?!" Anko le espetó al rubio.

"Me encantó todo menos la entrada. Rompiste la ventana y ahora hay vidrio por todas partes. Además, no era lo suficientemente llamativo", Naruto se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

_'Esta mujer inmediatamente me recordó a Naruto. ¿Por qué no me sorprende que se conozcan?_ Sakura suspiró en su mano.

Anko dejó escapar un gruñido bajo antes de que una sonrisa dividiera sus rasgos. "¿La última vez que me viste no fue lo suficientemente llamativa ~?" Su tono sensual sorprendió al rubio con la guardia baja y su rostro ahora brillaba de un rojo brillante.

"¡No me hagas venir allí y romperte el cuello, vieja bruja!"

Anko sonrió abiertamente ante la amenaza. La habitación estaba saturada de intenciones asesinas, todo lo cual estaba dirigido a la mujer de cabello púrpura. Se lamió los labios con entusiasmo cuando su mirada cayó sobre la fuente. "Ara, Ara, eso no es algo muy bueno para decir ... Two-chan".

"¡Que te den por culo!"

Naruto se hundió en su asiento. Odiaba lo enojado que Anko logró obtener Zero Two. El rosetón era un maestro en presionar los botones de las personas, pero Anko escribió el libro. Conocieron a la mujer mayor hace poco más de un mes. Naruto ni siquiera creía que fuera posible o que alguien pudiera igualar el apetito de Zero Two cuando se trataba de dango, pero Anko era igual de voraz cuando se trataba de las bolas de masa dulce endulzadas y parecían unir su amor mutuo por ellas. Ella también tenía una pequeña admiración por él por sus viejas hazañas de cuando era más joven. No todos los días conocías a alguien que pudiera evadir a los ANBU, y mucho menos a un niño. Pero también, como su amado, Anko tenía un lado travieso y disfrutaba burlándose de la gente. Desafortunadamente, ella había empezado a jugar con él, generalmente con su cuerpo e insinuaciones extremadamente obscenas, lo que no hizo. No te sientas bien con el rosetón. La última vez que la habían visto fue en las aguas termales unos días antes de su misión en Wave Country. Parecía que Zero Two todavía estaba lívido por la broma que Anko había hecho y solo pensarlo le hizo sentir que iba a morir de vergüenza.

La atención de Anko pasó de la furiosa Zero Two a los ocupantes restantes de la habitación y su ceño se frunció. "79? Oi, dejaste pasar a 26 equipos? Hiciste tu prueba demasiado fácil".

"¿Qué puedo decir?" El hombre con cicatrices se encogió de hombros. "Parece que hay bastantes solicitantes excepcionales este año".

"Tch, lo que sea. Fácilmente reduciré este número a más de la mitad", sonrió Anko.

"M-¿Más de la mitad?" Tartamudeó Sakura.

"Muy bien, mocosos, escucha. Cambiaremos de ubicación. Reúnete con tus maestros Jōnin para conocer los detalles", Anko se dirigió a todos los genin una vez más. "¡Mañana comenzamos la segunda etapa!"

* * *

Hue que fue más largo de lo normal, y por mucho que debo decir.

Ok, finalmente terminé con la parte más aburrida de este arco (al menos en mis ojos), pero también sirvió (formalmente) para presentar a los otros novatos y al equipo de Guy. El próximo capítulo es la gran pelea, estoy seguro de que todos sin duda esperaban y un primer vistazo a los esfuerzos de entrenamiento del equipo.

Pequeña nota (pero absolutamente relevante): finalmente conseguí un nuevo trabajo y empiezo el 13. Es una posición nocturna, por lo que mi tiempo para escribir se limitará a los fines de semana posteriores. Lo cual también es cuando tendré que meterme en mis juegos y animes de anime (One Piece está actualmente en el expediente). Así que tendré que encontrar un delicado equilibrio para los tres. Quiero decir, escribí las últimas 5k palabras de este capítulo ayer, y a veces me lleva unas semanas entenderlo. Realmente me golpeó o falló y depende de cuán motivado esté ese día. Por lo general, leer reseñas o releer la historia en sí es suficiente para ponerme en marcha. Sé que dije que escribí esto para mí, pero ustedes, empujándome para otro capítulo, me emociona.

Pero, por desgracia, estoy divagando. ¡Ustedes saben qué hacer! Me gusta, comentar, ¡me refiero a R + R! ^ ~ ^ "


	19. Chapter 19

_**019**_

* * *

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado. Era tarde en la mañana, el sol finalmente se establecía en su percha en el cielo. El rubio ya llevaba treinta minutos despierto, pero no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo al despertarse a una hora tan tardía. Normalmente estaba levantado justo antes del amanecer para poder entrenar tantas horas como le permitiera el día, pero hoy era una ocasión especial. Se suponía que se reunirían con el resto de su equipo en treinta minutos para la segunda parte del examen Chūnin. Al menos ese era el plan.

El rubio solo podía suspirar mientras miraba la capa de pétalos de Sakura que cubría su pecho. Todos y cada uno de los intentos que había hecho para levantarse de la cama habían sido frustrados por un pacíficamente dormido Zero Two. Intentó sacudirla suavemente para despertarla, pero su esfuerzo solo fue recompensado con un gruñido molesto y una palmada en la muñeca. A este ritmo, no llegarían a tiempo para el inicio de la segunda fase.

"Neh Hime, vamos a llegar tarde, ya sabes ..." tocó el cuerno de la roseta, provocando otro gemido.

"Cinco minutos más cariño ..."

"Vamos, Zero Two. No quieres que fallemos, ¿verdad?"

"Siempre hay el próximo año".

Naruto suspiró derrotado mientras miraba a su amado. Cualquier otro día estaría más que dispuesto a complacer su petición, pero hoy era demasiado importante. Había llegado el momento de jugar su última carta de triunfo. "Sabes, estaba pensando que si nos ducháramos juntos, probablemente aún llegaríamos a tiempo".

Los ojos de Zero Two se abrieron de inmediato, disipando todos los rastros de sueño. Se sentó, ahora sentada a horcajadas sobre el rubio. Su cabello estaba desordenado, había un tenue mechón de saliva colgando de su labio inferior, y la delgada correa de su camisón se había deslizado por su hombro, lo que aumentaba aún más su aspecto desaliñado. "No creo haberte oído bien, querida ..."

Naruto tragó saliva mientras se frotaba la cabeza con nerviosismo. "Dije-"

"¡Este no es momento para estar holgazaneando con Darling!" Zero Two exclamó mientras saltaba de la cama, tirando del rubio con ella. Naruto gritó ante el repentino movimiento y se encontró a merced de su novia mientras ella lo arrastraba hacia el baño.

"Cero dos, ¡espera!"

"¡Date prisa, querida, vamos a llegar tarde!"

"Vas a dislocar mi ar-"

"¡Daaahling ~!"

Naruto finalmente cedió y se dejó llevar. Ya había abierto esta lata de gusanos y no había vuelta atrás.

"Vamos querida, ¡te lavaré la cola ~!"

"Por favor, no lo vuelvas a tirar. Sabes lo sensible que es ..."

La risita licenciosa que escapó de la roseta mientras abría la puerta del baño. Se le erizó la piel y se le erizaron los pelos de la cola. Ya estaba teniendo dudas sobre esto.

* * *

"Cielos, esos dos realmente se están acercando", Sakura frunció el ceño mientras miraba su reloj. Se suponía que todos se encontrarían a las 10 am en punto y ya habían llegado cinco minutos tarde.

"Tal vez se perdieron en el camino de la vida o algo así", sonrió Sasuke, citando a su sensei notoriamente dilatorio. Sakura miró al Uchiha como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Nunca en los nueve años que lo había conocido lo había escuchado contar una broma antes. Esto tenía que ser cosa de Naruto. Con todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, el rubio finalmente debe haber estado contagiando al chico normalmente impasible.

Pero antes de que pudiera expresar una opinión, Naruto y Zero Two aparecieron de repente ante ellos. La roseta sonreía locamente mientras sostenía el brazo del rubio mientras Naruto tenía una expresión exasperada. Zero Two tenía un aura sobre ella que era prácticamente cegadora y su sonrisa de júbilo dejó a sus compañeros de equipo bastante nerviosos.

"¡Llegas tarde!" Sakura señaló con un dedo acusador a la pareja.

"Lo siento, tuvimos un comienzo un poco tarde esta mañana", suspiró Naruto.

"¡Nada como una ducha matutina para que la sangre fluya ~!" Zero Two sonrió.

"R-Derecha ..." Sakura miró a los dos sin comprender. Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba pasando y definitivamente no iba a preguntar. "Bueno, mucha suerte para ustedes, no han comenzado. El supervisor ni siquiera está aquí todavía".

"¿Justo ahora?" La atención de Naruto despertó sus palabras. "Quiero decir, supongo que no estoy realmente sorprendido. Anko es una especie de espíritu libre después de todo. No es exactamente alguien a quien esperaba que estuviera a cargo de algo tan importante", se encogió de hombros.

"Ella tampoco es gallina de primavera", se burló Zero Two. La sola mención del nombre de la mujer fue suficiente para rechinar sus engranajes. De repente sintió que las alarmas se disparaban en su cabeza cuando una sensación de peligro inundó sus sistemas. Naruto gritó cuando algo pasó por su cabeza, rozando su mejilla y dejando un corte delgado que cortó sus bigotes.

"Ara, Ara, eso no es algo muy bueno para decir Naru ~ chan", ronroneó una voz en su oído. Retrocedió lejos del sonido cuando sintió una sensación húmeda deslizarse por su mejilla y miró con horror a la persona que había aparecido a su lado. La sonrisa de Anko solo se amplió ante su expresión horrorizada.

"¡Por qué tú!"

El puño de Zero Two casi golpeó la cabeza de la mujer de cabello violeta, pero el Especial Jōnin evitó fácilmente el ataque y le sonrió a la chica más joven. "¡Alguien luchador ~!"

"¡Cabrea a tu polvoriento puma!"

"¡Me encanta cuando me hablas sucio ~!"

"¡Voy a arrancarte los viejos ovarios marchitos y estrangularte con ellos!" La roseta gruñó, sus ojos brillaban rojos. Se lanzó hacia la mujer mayor, solo para ser interceptada por Naruto.

"¡A-Anko! ¡Podrías por favor no irritarla tanto! ¡Estaba de tan buen humor, ya sabes!" Naruto gruñó mientras luchaba por mantener a raya a su amada.

"Tch, fiiiine", Anko cedió con un suspiro mientras recogía el kunai que había lanzado antes. "No eres divertido Bigotes". Ella se alejó del grupo, ignorando las maldiciones lanzadas en su camino por la furiosa Zero Two. Se dirigió al frente de la gran multitud de genin que se había reunido y se aclaró la garganta. "Muy bien, gusanos, escuchen porque no tengo ganas de repetirme. Primero, permítanme felicitarlos por llegar tan lejos. Pero hay demasiados mocosos así que tengo que eliminar a algunos de ustedes. Es por eso que ' elegimos Training Ground 44 como sede de la segunda fase. ¡O como nos gusta llamarlo, El Bosque de la Muerte! " Detrás de ella había una valla metálica alta que estaba cubierta con cinta amarilla de precaución y una gran cantidad de letreros de "no entrar". "Eso'

"¿Supervivencia?" La ceja de Shikamaru se alzó. Esto ya sonaba problemático.

"Hay 44 puertas alrededor del perímetro del bosque, cada una exactamente a diez kilómetros de una torre centrada en lo profundo". Anko metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó dos pergaminos, uno blanco con la etiqueta "Heaven" y otro azul con la etiqueta "Earth". "A cada equipo se le dará uno de estos pergaminos. Su objetivo es llegar a la torre con ambos. No tenemos tiempo para estar esperando a sus mocosos, así que hágalo en 120 horas".

"F-Cinco días ?!" Ino chilló. "¡¿Esperabas que pasáramos cinco días allí ?!"

"La palabra clave era" supervivencia "rubia", Anko puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer con la comida?" Choji miró con horror.

"Hay mucha vida salvaje y un río que atraviesa todo el bosque. No soy tu mami. Descúbrelo", se burló Anko.

"Entonces esa es su estratagema ..." susurró Sakura.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Naruto preguntó.

"Hay 26 equipos. A cada uno de nosotros se le dará uno de esos pergaminos, pero se necesitan ambos para avanzar a la siguiente fase", dijo Sasuke. Vio crecer la confusión en el rostro de su amigo cuando los engranajes comenzaron a girar lentamente en la cabeza del rubio. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente cuando se dio cuenta.

"Se están enfrentando es uno contra el otro!"

"Bueno, la bruja dijo que reduciría el número de nosotros a la mitad. Ella realmente está cumpliendo su palabra", comentó Zero Two. Parecía que las cosas iban a ponerse muy emocionantes muy rápidamente.

"Antes de comenzar, necesitaré que cada uno de ustedes firme uno de estos formularios", anunció Anko. Un grupo de Chūnin comenzó a caminar y repartir papeles a todos los genin. Naruto aceptó la forma y la miró con una ceja levantada. "¿Una renuncia? Oi, ¿cuál es el significado de este Anko?"

"¡Me alegra que le hayas preguntado a Naru ~ chan!" Anko aplaudió emocionado. "Ves, no quiero ser responsable exactamente cuando uno de ustedes muere. ¡Firmar este formulario significa que no tengo que serlo!"

"¿No quieres decir si ...?"

"¡Sé lo que dije ~!"

Todos los genin se estremecieron colectivamente ante sus palabras, lo que sirvió para ampliar la sonrisa sádica de la mujer. "¡Muy bien, suficiente agarre! ¡Muévete mocoso! ¡No tengo todo el día!"

* * *

Sasuke miró con cautela la tienda de campaña improvisada que se había instalado a las afueras de la valla perimetral. Se les había ordenado que se reportaran allí después de que cada miembro de su escuadrón firmara la renuncia y los cambiara por su pergamino. "Parece que no quieren que sepamos quién tiene qué pergamino".

"Tch, como si esta prueba no pudiera ser más molesta", gruñó Naruto. "¡No puedo creer que tenga que pasar _cinco días completos_ sin ramen!" Desafortunadamente, no había empacado para una tarea a tan largo plazo y abandonar el campo de entrenamiento ahora resultaría en una descalificación automática.

"Esto no es bueno. No sabremos a quién perseguir", dijo Sakura nerviosamente. "Estamos entrando completamente ciegos".

"Sin mencionar la peligrosa vida salvaje", comentó Sasuke.

"Y las plantas venenosas", agregó Naruto.

"Y la inminente batalla real a punto de tener lugar", sonrió Zero Two.

"Ustedes no están ayudando ..." Sakura palideció.

"Tranquilízate Sakura," Naruto palmeó la espalda del pinkette con una risa cordial. "No sirve de nada ponerse nervioso antes. Es como Kakashi-sensei siempre nos dice", el rubio se bajó la diadema sobre el ojo izquierdo y usó la manga de su chaqueta para cubrir la mitad inferior de su rostro. "Es imposible ganar la carrera a menos que te aventures a correr, imposible ganar la victoria a menos que te atrevas a luchar". Dijo Naruto, su voz recordaba mucho al Jōnin de cabello ceniciento.

"Diré," Zero Two se rió. "Pero tiene razón, Pinky. Algunos de estos tipos se ven fuertes, pero dudo que puedan soportar una pelea tan grande como No Brows. Simplemente deslizaremos el pergamino de algún equipo pobre y llegaremos a la torre antes de que el sol se ponga".

"Aún así, es mejor tener precaución", intervino Sasuke. Definitivamente confiaba en cada una de sus habilidades individuales. Con su recién adquirido Mangekyo Sharingan y Naruto y Zero Two siendo capaces de aprovechar el poder de los Nueve Colas, ya estaban ligas por encima de sus antiguos compañeros de clase. Pero no estaban exentos de inconvenientes. Kakashi le había advertido que el uso excesivo de su nuevo Sharingan podría llevarlo a quedarse ciego, mientras que Naruto y Zero Two son susceptibles a un ataque si pierden el control de sus emociones.

"Vamos Sasuke, siempre me preocupo-" Una mirada en blanco del Uchiha fue suficiente para callar a Naruto, quien se dio la vuelta con un resoplido. "¡W-Lo que sea! Vamos a entregar estos formularios para que podamos obtener nuestro pergamino ya. ¡Estoy cada vez más entusiasmado!"

* * *

Sakura miró la señal que colgaba justo encima de la puerta cerrada con incertidumbre. Tenía el número 27 impreso en el frente, aunque uno apenas podía distinguir los dígitos dada la cantidad de óxido que se había acumulado durante incontables años de revelar los elementos. Justo detrás de la puerta, a pocos metros de la cerca, yacía la entrada al bosque. El olor a sangre era pesado en el aire y sintió esta abrumadora sensación de temor al solo mirar los árboles. _"No puedo creer que esperen que pasemos cinco días allí ..."_

"Hombre, ¡cuánto tiempo más!" Gimió Naruto. El rubio se balanceaba sobre sus talones, incapaz de quedarse quieto.

"No tiene sentido apresurarse, cariño," Zero Two se rió. "Lo mejor es ahorrar tanta energía como sea posible. No sabemos qué esperar".

"Zero Two tiene razón. Este es un territorio desconocido para nosotros, así que tenemos que permanecer vigilantes. Dudo que hayan llamado a este lugar el Bosque de la Muerte solo por diversión". Dijo Sasuke mientras terminaba de afilar su espada.

"¡No te preocupes Sasuke! ¡Mientras todos estemos juntos, estaremos en la torre en poco tiempo!" Naruto exclamó con un puñetazo.

"Solo asegúrate de no perder el pergamino", Sasuke dirigió una mirada dura a su compañero de equipo.

"Sí, sí", Naruto lo rechazó mientras acariciaba suavemente su bolsa.

Naruto ya se había dejado una buena impresión ayer como un idiota desagradable, ruidoso y arrogante que estaba radiante de confianza. El mismo tipo de persona que no esperarías ser el primero en perecer cuando las cosas se ponen feas. Alguien así no podría ser lo suficientemente responsable como para transportar una carga tan importante. Por eso exactamente habían acordado que Naruto fuera el que llevara su Pergamino del Cielo. Era la última persona que el enemigo esperaría tener. Naruto también era, con mucho, la persona más hábil en el escuadrón y, sin duda, ya tenía algunos trucos planeados bajo la manga para mantener el pergamino a salvo.

El guardia permanente de Chūnin recibió una breve transmisión a través de la pieza de radio en su oído y de repente sacó un par para cortadores de pernos. Él rompió fácilmente la cadena que mantenía la puerta cerrada y la echó a un lado antes de ofrecer un guiño formal al grupo de genin.

"Muy bien mocosos, es hora!" La voz de Anko resonó a través del altavoz que se encontraba en la parte superior de la puerta. "¡No lo olvides, 120 horas y ni un segundo después!" El Equipo Siete aprovechó una vez el último momento para verificar sus equipos antes de comenzar la formación frente a la puerta. "¡Ahora! ¡Que comience la segunda etapa del examen Chūnin!"

La puerta se abrió de golpe y los cuatro genin se dispararon a la maleza. Inmediatamente se elevaron a las ramas superiores de los árboles, con cuidado de mantener su formación a medida que avanzaban más en el bosque. Zero Two estaba en punto, su agudo sentido del olfato y su capacidad para sentir las fluctuaciones en el chakra sirvieron como su primera línea de defensa. Naruto y Sakura estaban justo detrás de ella observando sus flancos mientras Sasuke sostenía la parte trasera.

"Debemos mantener un perfil bajo por ahora. Lo mejor es mantener el elemento sorpresa durante el mayor tiempo posible mientras buscamos otros equipos", anunció Sasuke. "Cero dos, intenta localizar una fuente de agua. Esa será nuestra primera prioridad".

"Ya en él", gritó la roseta.

"Espera, no estoy tan seguro de que sea una buena idea", intervino Naruto. "¿No pensarán otros equipos en la misma línea?"

"Ese es el punto. El agua dulce es la máxima prioridad, incluso más que la comida. Será el lugar perfecto para organizar una emboscada. Si llegamos primero, tendremos la ventaja", explicó Sasuke.

"Huh ... funciona para mí", se encogió de hombros Naruto. El Equipo Siete continuó en silencio, manteniendo la cabeza en un giro mientras viajaban más profundamente en el bosque.

* * *

"Ojos arriba. Tenemos compañía", gritó Zero Two en silencio.

Una hora después de entrar en el bosque, habían tropezado con un pequeño río. Después de llenar sus comedores, los miembros del Equipo Siete se retiraron a las copas de los árboles y mintieron a la espera de que apareciera un equipo desprevenido. Pasaron momentos y un trío de figuras aterrizó a la orilla del río. Cada uno de ellos llevaba un mono amarillo pálido, rebreathers que cubrían la mitad inferior de sus caras y cintas para la cabeza con el símbolo de la Villa Hidden Rain.

"Tch ... habla de mal gusto", comentó Naruto con desagrado, refiriéndose a su atuendo. "Muy bien, ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto?"

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras analizaba el grupo de abajo. "Tenemos que abordar esto con cuidado. No conocemos sus capacidades". Lo último que necesitaban era que la emboscada fuera contraproducente. Su ataque tuvo que ser calculado y preciso, sin margen de error.

"¡Oh lo tengo!" Espetó Naruto. Sasuke inmediatamente notó el brillo travieso que cruzó por los ojos del rubio y sintió que su estómago se revolvía. "Déjenme esto a ustedes chicos".

"¡No!" Sasuke lo derribó de inmediato. "¡ _Diablos_ no!"

"¡Oh, vamos Sasuke! Entendí totalmente este. Se supone que los compañeros de equipo deben confiar el uno en el otro, ¿verdad?" Se quejó Naruto. Sasuke mira con cautela al rubio, que ahora estaba haciendo pucheros como un niño a quien le habían quitado los juguetes.

"Lo juro por Dios si este es otro de tus estúpidos planes a medias ..."

"Confía en mí, ¡este plan es infalible!" Naruto sonrió. "Solo prepárate para contenerlos cuando llegue el momento". Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, el rubio saltó de la rama en la que estaba agachado y cayó al suelo.

"Ahí va de nuevo. Esto debe ser bueno", sonrió Zero Two.

"Ya tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto", Sasuke se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con molestia.

"Vamos chicos, tengamos fe en Naruto", habló Sakura. "Estoy seguro de que incluso él reconoce la importancia de este examen. Posiblemente no haría un truco loco en un momento como este. R-¿Correcto ...?"

* * *

"Creo que voy a estar enfermo", amordazó Sakura.

"Solo sabía que iba a ser algo estúpido", gruñó Sasuke mientras se frotaba las sienes. "¡Y en realidad funcionó!"

"Oye, tenemos el pergamino, ¿no?" Zero Two se echó a reír.

"¡Exactamente! ¡El Sexy Jutsu nunca falla!" Naruto sonrió orgulloso.

"¿ _Tentáculos_ sin embargo? ¿Era realmente necesario Naruto?" Sakura se estremeció mientras trataba de borrar los recuerdos de los últimos 5 minutos de su mente.

"Iba por un factor sorpresa extra".

"¡¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió una idea como esa ?!"

"Prefiero decir ahora ..." Naruto se frotó la cabeza tímidamente mientras un sonrojo se deslizaba sobre sus rasgos.

"Ohoho ~" Zero Two se rió mientras se aferraba a la espalda de la rubia. "Parece que me has estado ocultando, cariño. ¿Qué otros secretos me ocultas en esa bonita cabecita tuya?"

"¡E-No es como ese Zero Two, lo juro!"

**"No tienes idea..."**

"¡Cállate Kurama!"

"Está bien, es suficiente", interrumpió Sasuke, molesto con sus payasadas. "Ustedes dos pueden molestarse unos a otros hasta el contenido de su corazón una vez que lleguemos a la torre". Obtuvieron un golpe de suerte al obtener el pergamino de la Tierra que necesitaban del escuadrón Rain y todo lo que quedaba por hacer ahora era llegar a la línea de meta de manera segura.

"Muy bien, solo déjame tomar una fuga primero", dijo Naruto antes de alejarse.

"Hazlo rápido. Podría haber enemigos por ahí y nos hemos quedado por aquí el tiempo suficiente", advirtió Sasuke.

"Sí, sí", Naruto lo rechazó mientras desaparecía entre los arbustos. Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que el rubio emergiera de la maleza, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza con un suspiro de alivio. "¡Hombre, me siento renovado! Muy bien chicos, vamos a-"

"Solo un minuto," Sasuke miró críticamente al rubio. "¿Cual es la contraseña?"

"Oh, claro. La oportunidad de acercarse sigilosamente donde una gran cantidad de enemigos están haciendo una escena. El lugar tranquilo-"

Naruto fue interrumpido cuando Zero Two de repente se lanzó hacia adelante y lo estrelló contra un árbol. "¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¿Y dónde está Darling?" Al principio no lo había notado, pero algo estaba mal. Quienquiera que sea esta persona ciertamente olía a su amada, pero no podían borrar el leve aroma de las serpientes que mentían debajo.

"¡Z-Zero Two!" Sakura exclamó. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo ?! Ni siquiera había terminado la contraseña todavía".

"Ese es el problema", Sasuke dio un paso adelante. "¿De verdad crees que Naruto recordaría una contraseña tanto tiempo?"

Sakura parpadeó sorprendido como sus palabras ponen en. "No ... él habría dicho _'Lo siento chicos, me olvidaron ya sabes.'_ "

"Exactamente. Y si fuera Zero Two, ella simplemente nos diría que nos enojáramos y dejáramos de ser tan tensos". Sharingan de Sasuke se activó mientras miraba a la falsa. "¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Naruto?"

"Naruto" dejó escapar una risa siniestra. "Entonces me descubriste ¿eh?" Su cuerpo fue repentinamente envuelto en humo, revelando al imitador. Era un niño de su edad, con rasgos femeninos suaves y cabello negro largo y liso que combinaba con sus ojos. Tenía pantalones negros y una camisa de manga larga, que se superponía con una túnica de color amarillo pálido y un gran cinturón de cuerda púrpura que estaba atado alrededor de su cintura. La insignia grabada en su protector de la frente era la de la Aldea de la Hierba Oculta. "¿Por qué usar una contraseña tan elaborada si sabía que su compañero de equipo no la recordaría?" Él cuestionó.

"Exactamente para situaciones como esta. Tenía la sensación de que había una posibilidad de que nos siguieran o de que alguien pudiera estar escuchando. E incluso sin una, Zero Two es capaz de detectar a un impostor". Sasuke explicó. "Ahora no voy a repetirme otra vez. ¿Dónde está Naruto?"

"Cómo debería saberlo-"

El niño fue vencido por una intensa sensación de vértigo después de ser golpeado contra el árbol una vez más. Se encontró mirando un par de brillantes ojos bermellones que vibraban con sed de sangre. **"¡No me jodas!" **Zero Two gruñó.

"¡Ohoho ~! Parece que alguien es un lit-"

Un pequeño puño se estrelló contra la cara del niño, silenciándolo. Sujetando el cuello de su camisa, Zero Two lo envió disparado con la cabeza primero a otro árbol. Sasuke suspiró cuando la roseta dejó escapar un gruñido disgustado.

"No podemos obtener ninguna información de él si lo matas primero a Zero Two".

"No bajes la guardia alrededor de ese bastardo", gruñó Zero Two mientras miraba al árbol en el que había enviado al niño a estrellarse. Tenía ese aire apático sobre él, casi como si estuviera jugando con ellos. Sin embargo, ella podía sentir claramente que había algo mal con su chakra. Se sentía vil y siniestro, aún más que el de Kurama. La mirada de Sasuke siguió la suya, manteniendo a su Sharingan entrenado en su asaltante.

El niño se despegó de la corteza con otra risita de sacarina, lamiéndose los labios mientras miraba al grupo de adolescentes. "Realmente intentaste matarme en ese momento. Qué lindo".

Sasuke chasqueó los dientes con molestia. No iban a sacar nada de este tipo. Su única opción es eliminarlo y encontrar a Naruto para que puedan partir hacia la torre. Cogió su espada, solo para que sus ojos se abrieran. Todo el cuerpo del Uchiha se agarró, como si el frío control de la muerte se hubiera apoderado de su columna vertebral. En su cabeza, tenía el rostro más distintivo de sí mismo siendo decapitado en el momento en que sus dedos tocaron la empuñadura de su espada. Era como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un genjutsu, pero eso era imposible porque lo habría visto activarse con su Sharingan. _'No ... eso fue pura intención asesina, al igual que con Zabuza. Pero esta vez es mucho más potente. _Tanto que, de hecho, se sintió como si el aire se hubiera vuelto sólido, haciéndolo oír respirar._¡Este tipo es demasiado peligroso! ¡Tenemos que escapar y encontrar a Naruto por nuestra cuenta! _Sasuke pensó frenéticamente. Se volvió hacia Zero Two y se sorprendió al ver que la niña con cuernos no se vio afectada por el ataque mental. De hecho, parecía más entusiasmada que nunca. Podía ver el chakra acumulándose dentro de su cuerpo cuando sus cuernos comenzaron a brillar. "Cero dos tenemos que-"

**"¡Terminas esa frase Uchiha y así que ayúdame Dios, te arrancaré tus malditos ojos!" **La roseta ladró, revelando al chico de pelo negro con una mirada rencorosa. **"¡Puedes huir y ser una basura viscosa si quieres, pero no me iré sin Darling!"**

Sasuke se estremeció ante la inflexión demoníaca en su voz y pudo escuchar las palabras de su sensei haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza. _'¡Maldición!' _Él maldijo mentalmente. Este fue el peor de los casos. No solo se separaron de un compañero de equipo, sino que era Naruto de todas las personas. Zero Two protegía ferozmente al rubio, incluso más que una mamá oso a su cachorro, y no había ninguna posibilidad de que en el infierno lo dejara atrás.

"Este se ha vuelto loco". El chico sonrió, cruzando un brazo sobre su pecho mientras levantaba su mano opuesta para acariciar su barbilla. Su lengua se deslizó fuera de su boca y se deslizó provocativamente. "Supongo que jugaré con todos ustedes un poco". Strelitzia apareció en un destello de brillo. Zero Two inmediatamente tomó el glaive y saltó hacia el sonriente Grass-nin. Él esquivó fácilmente el empuje dirigido a su corazón y se agachó bajo el golpe de seguimiento. Esto solo sirvió para molestar aún más al rosetón y ella siguió presionando con más fuerza con su asalto.

"¡Maldición!" Sasuke maldijo. Zero Two estaba demasiado enojado para pensar racionalmente y se fue por su cuenta. Había algo diferente en este chico. Tenía una sospecha inquietante de que si no eran cuidadosos, podrían terminar perdiendo la vida, y estaba seguro de que no saldría en un bosque de campo de entrenamiento. Un pequeño golpe llegó a sus oídos y se dio la vuelta para ver a Sakura derrumbarse sobre sus rodillas, mirando al frente con horror. La pinkette estaba empezando a sudar y todo su cuerpo vibraba de miedo.

"Yo ... pensé que iba a morir ... justo ahora ..." ella gimió.

"¡Vamos Sakura, tenemos que movernos!" Sasuke la instó.

"Pero-"

"¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!" El Uchiha se rompió. Si bien entendió cuán conmocionada estaba, tuvieron que localizar a su compañera de equipo desaparecida y llegar a la torre lo antes posible. Solo entonces podrían relajarse. "Ve a buscar a Naruto e intentaremos mantener a ese tipo ocupado mientras tanto".

"R-Derecha", tartamudeó Sakura mientras se levantaba temblorosa. Miró al chico de cabello negro una vez más, quien le dio un asentimiento tranquilizador, antes de activar su Jutsu Camaleón. Después de que ya no podía sentir su presencia, Sasuke desenvainó su espada con el ceño fruncido.

"Este día no podría ser peor".

* * *

"Mi, mi, casi me tienes allí", dijo el ninja de la hierba burlonamente mientras saltaba de la rotonda de Zero Two. Sin demora, ella encerró al niño y lanzó a Strelitzia en su dirección. Con una sonrisa, giró alrededor del glaive y lo arrebató del aire. "¡Tengo que ser más rápido que TH-ARGH!"

Sintió un dolor punzante en la mano y se sorprendió al ver que la lanza brillaba de color naranja mientras continuaba calentándose. Zero Two apareció repentinamente ante él y agarró su arma antes de darle un golpe demoledor en la cara del niño que lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo del bosque. Hizo girar la ardiente Strelitzia en su palma antes de caer al suelo. La hoja ardiente desgarró el pecho del niño y su rostro se contorsionó de dolor.

Sasuke aterrizó detrás de ella y miró el cadáver. "¿Está terminado?"

"Si solo," escupió la roseta. El cuerpo inmovilizado debajo de ella se convirtió en barro y comenzó a desmoronarse, revelando que era un clon.

"Impresionante", oyeron una voz delante de ellos seguida del sonido de aplausos. "Parece que tendré que tomarte más en serio de ahora en adelante". El ninja de hierba sonrió. Él se atragantó un poco y un nudo comenzó a arrastrarse por su garganta. Una serpiente se deslizó fuera de su boca, haciendo que los dos adolescentes se erizaran ante la vista. La serpiente abrió sus fauces y se regurgitó en una empuñadura. El niño la agarró y lentamente retiró una cuchilla antes de tragar la serpiente una vez más. Era un jian de doble filo de longitud media que brillaba a la pálida luz del bosque sombrío. "Ahora, ven a mí".

Un gruñido molesto escapó de Zero Two y ella atacó directamente al chico. "¡Oi! ¡Cero dos, espera!" Las palabras de Sasuke cayeron en oídos sordos y la roseta arremetió con su mirada. El ataque fue desviado sin esfuerzo, pero con un movimiento de su arma larga, Zero Two siguió adelante. El ninja de la hierba retrocedió para crear cierta distancia, riendo alegremente mientras la chica lo perseguía.

Los dos comenzaron un baile mortal en el primer piso, con Zero Two atacando implacablemente a su presa, solo para que él esquivara y desviara los golpes sin esfuerzo. Ella lanzó un barrido bajo con las piernas, obligándolo a saltar. El chico soltó otra risita y estaba a punto de burlarse de ella una vez más cuando sintió una presencia que se acercaba rápidamente por detrás. Con la gracia de un bailarín, giró alrededor de la hoja que apuntaba a su corazón. Sus ojos se clavaron en el ardiente Sharingan que lo miró sorprendido. "Así que también has decidido unirte a la refriega Sasuke ~ kun".

Agarrando al Uchiha por su brazo extendido, arrojó al adolescente fuera de balance hacia su compañero de equipo. Sasuke se apresuró a enderezarse a mitad del vuelo y sus manos pasaron por una breve serie de señales con las manos. **_"¡Estilo fuego jutsu Bola de fuego!" _**La masa ardiente de chakra fue enviada hacia la hierba, que solo se lamió los labios con anticipación.

_¿Entonces ya ha madurado tanto? Serás un anfitrión espléndido, Sasuke-kun, '_ ronroneó al pensar mientras preparaba su contraataque. Lo que no esperaba era que Strelitzia atravesara la bola de fuego y la absorbiera en su totalidad. Rápidamente hizo el ajuste mental para dar cuenta del cambio repentino. Levantando su espada para desviar la lanza voladora, el ninja de la hierba fue sorprendido cuando Zero Two se materializó ante él y se apoderó de Strelitzia. Sus ojos bermellones ardían de rabia y sus cuernos estaban encendidos con chakra carmesí.

**_"¡Golpe del Dragón!"_**

Zero Two realizó un giro rápido, generando una considerable cantidad de impulso antes de golpear el glaive en el costado del niño y bisecarlo por completo. La conmoción apenas se registró en su rostro antes de ser enviado a estrellarse contra un árbol por el plano de la cuchilla de Strelitzia. Su torso rebotó en la corteza robusta por la fuerza del golpe, solo para ser atravesado por el esternón con la lanza llameante. Zero Two dirigió una mirada a su presa. Como era de esperar, el cuerpo que estaba sujeto al árbol comenzó a derretirse en un desorden fangoso que se derrumbó sobre el tronco del árbol. El niño apareció en una rama con una mirada molesta. Toda la mitad izquierda de su rostro se había derretido, revelando una piel de alabastro debajo.

_'Ese ominoso chakra carmesí ...'_ Pensó para sí mismo. Es posible que no haya estado en el pueblo cuando fue atacado, pero estaba familiarizado con el chakra de una Bestia de Cola y esta chica claramente estaba canalizando la energía de uno. _'Eso no puede ser posible. Según mi fuente, las Nueve Colas deberían estar selladas dentro de ..._

_**"Estilo del viento: ¡fuerza implacable!"**_

Sintiendo la llegada, el niño se alejó rápidamente cuando su fuerza de huracán hizo añicos su punto de apoyo. Los ojos de Zero Two se fijaron en las copas de los árboles y un suspiro de alivio escapó del rosetón cuando su rostro se iluminó de alegría. "¡Querida ~!" Naruto frunció el ceño y cayó al suelo con un astuto Sakura aterrizando a su lado.

Estaba ocupándose pacíficamente de su propio negocio respondiendo al llamado de la naturaleza cuando, de repente, se encontró tragado por una serpiente gigantesca. Trató de abrirse camino antes de terminar siendo digerido, pero su kunai solo resbaló contra el mucoso revestimiento intestinal de la serpiente y estaba demasiado apretado como para sacar su espada. Finalmente harto, convocó tantos clones de sombra como pudo reunir, haciendo que la bestia explotara desde adentro. Sakura había aparecido justo cuando había terminado su gran escape y le informó que estaban siendo atacados por un enemigo desconocido.

El chakra carmesí que inundaba el sistema de Zero Two se disipó e inmediatamente corrió hacia los rubios orbes de color verde azulado llenos de preocupación mientras escaneaban cada centímetro de su persona en busca de signos de lesiones. "No estás herido, ¿eres tu querido?"

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Hime", Naruto le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras la palmeaba en la cabeza entre sus cuernos. Su expresión alegre se transformó en una de descontento cuando sus ojos se posaron en el ninja. "¿Este es el que lo tomo?"

"Sí", la expresión de Zero Two coincidía con la de su amada. "Es un bastardo resbaladizo".

"Parece que solo tendremos que darle algo de sentido", sonrió Naruto mientras chasqueaba los nudillos.

"No", intervino Sasuke. "Necesitamos llegar a la torre. Ya tenemos los dos pergaminos, así que no tiene sentido librar una batalla sin sentido".

"Sasuke-kun tiene razón. Además, este tipo me da escalofríos", se estremeció Sakura.

"Me temo que no puedo permitir eso", dijo el ninja, llamando la atención del Genin. Su voz era ronca y mucho más profunda que antes. Se llevó la mano a la cara y apartó el resto de la piel apagada, revelando su verdadera apariencia. Tenía la piel muy pálida con pómulos pronunciados, ojos dorados con pupilas cortadas y marcas moradas alrededor de los ojos. Su sensual sonrisa se acentuó con dientes como colmillos. "Finalmente estoy empezando a divertirme".

"¿Quien diablos eres tú?" Naruto ladró.

"Supongo que te has ganado una presentación adecuada. Soy conocido como Orochimaru", respondió el hombre con una inclinación formal de cabeza.

"¡¿O-Orochimaru ?!" Sakura tartamudeó con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Eso significa que es uno de los legendarios Sannin!"

Naruto no reconoció el nombre, pero definitivamente estaba familiarizado con el título. Fue entregado a los tres estudiantes del Viejo, lo que significaba que este hombre era uno de los viejos compañeros de equipo de Tsunade. "¿Qué demonios quiere uno de los Sannin con nosotros?"

"Para responder a tu pregunta, Naruto-kun, has atraído mi interés. Simplemente deseo probar tus habilidades," sonrió Orochimaru.

"¿Y si nos negamos?" Sasuke preguntó.

"Me temo que no fue una petición, Sasuke-kun", ronroneó el hombre serpiente, poniendo nervioso al Equipo Siete.

"Entonces, ¿básicamente tenemos que pasar por ti si queremos llegar a la torre?" Naruto habló retóricamente. "¡Ja! Tráetelo, bastardo arrugado. ¡Te llamaré la próxima semana!"

"¡Estás loco, Naruto! ¡Es un Sannin! ¡No hay forma de que tengamos una oportunidad!" Sakura reprendió.

"¡No es que tengamos muchas opciones!" El rubio replicó. Incluso se dio cuenta de que el oponente antes que ellos los había superado severamente. "Obviamente, el mejor curso de acción es retirarse, pero ya dejó en claro que no permitirá que eso suceda. Sin posibilidad de huir, la única opción que quedaba era pelear".

"Palabras sabias Naruto-kun", sonrió Orochimaru antes de desaparecer. "Espero que todos puedan mantenerme entretenido. Y por favor, trate de no morir demasiado rápido". Las imágenes posteriores del Sannin comenzaron a destellar a su alrededor, sorprendiendo al genin con su velocidad. Todos se pararon espalda con espalda, tomando posiciones defensivas mientras vigilaban los ataques sorpresa. Naruto desenvainó su espada con una floritura mientras el Sharingan de Sasuke volvió a la vida.

"Tch, estos chicos aún más rápido que antes", gruñó Sasuke. El problema no era seguirle la pista al hombre. Con su dojutsu ahora completamente maduro, su destreza perceptiva había mejorado enormemente, lo suficiente como para no tener ningún problema en hacer un seguimiento de su sensei y el Mangekyō lo mejoró aún más. El verdadero problema era mantenerse al día. Orochimaru fue ligas más rápido que cualquiera que haya enfrentado y no importaría si veía un ataque entrante si no podía moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para bloquearlo.

"Por el contrario, Sasuke-kun", susurró una voz en su oído, haciendo que el cuerpo del Uchiha se bloqueara. Miró vacilante por encima del hombro y vio una larga lengua parpadeando peligrosamente. Eso fue lo último que vio antes de ser enviado a toda velocidad por un golpe devastador en el pecho. "Todos ustedes se han vuelto más lentos para mí".

Zero Two fue el primero en reaccionar y se volvió hacia el hombre serpiente, arremetiendo contra él con Strelitzia en la mano. Orochimaru giró en torno a su avance, desviando el golpe con su espada y quitando el equilibrio de la roseta. Ella le dio un golpe fuerte en la parte posterior de la cabeza y la envió a estrellarse contra su compañera de equipo de cabello rosado.

"¡Tch bastardo!" Naruto arremetió con su espada, a la que Orochimaru golpeó fue con la suya. Naruto lanzó un puñetazo con su mano libre, pero también fue interceptado. Encerrado en un punto muerto, el Sannin sonrió al niño.

"Parece que estamos en un callejón sin salida Naruto-kun".

"¿Estas seguro de eso?"

Dos Naruto más aparecieron por encima de ellos, con las cuchillas a punto de atacar. Orochimaru sonrió mientras se alejaba de Naruto y esquivaba el ataque del primer clon antes de darle un codazo en la cara y disiparlo. Golpeó el segundo en la garganta, haciendo que jadeara. Agarró al clon por el brazo y lo usó como un palo para alejar al Naruto original antes de que pudiera seguir con un ataque propio. Fue tomado por sorpresa cuando ambos estallaron en una nube de humo. El verdadero Naruto apareció en existencia, conduciendo su rodilla hacia la cara de Orochimaru. El Sannin levantó un brazo justo a tiempo para bloquear y evitar que su cara se estrellara. Rápidamente notó la apariencia salvaje del rubio y sus brillantes ojos bermellones. "Eres un pequeño zorro astuto".

"¡Aún no has visto nada!"

Naruto de repente agarró al hombre mayor por los hombros, para su confusión. Eso fue hasta que sintió una oleada de chakra detrás de él.

_**"Impacto ruinoso!"**_

El puño de Zero Two vibró peligrosamente mientras ella vertía más y más chakra en él. Su velocidad sola agregaría una cantidad considerable de fuerza al golpe, pero realmente quería que el bastardo de la serpiente sintiera este. Retirando su puño, reunió cada gramo de su fuerza y golpeó su puño contra la espalda de Orochimaru. Sintió su columna vertebral romperse contra su nudillo antes de que el hombre pálido fuera enviado disparado hacia la maleza.

"¡Toma eso bastardo!"

"Bien hecho Hime!" Exclamó Naruto, a lo que la roseta sonrió ante el elogio.

"Mi, mi, una joven tan brutal".

La conmoción ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de registrarse en las caras del adolescente cuando Orochimaru reapareció entre ellos. Él paralizó a Zero Two con un golpe abierto de palma en el estómago que la levantó de sus pies. Girando sobre un talón, descartó la roseta con una casa giratoria giratoria.

"¡Cero dos!"

El momentáneo lapso de enfoque permitió a Orochimaru entrar en la guardia del rubio, alarmando al niño. "No deberías jugar con objetos afilados, Naruto-kun". Golpeó un punto de presión en el hombro de Naruto, haciendo que soltara su espada mientras su brazo se aflojaba. El Sannin golpeó al rubio con una fuerte patada frontal que lo envió a navegar hacia un árbol cercano.

**_"Estilo Fuego: ¡Jutsu de la Flor del Fénix!"_**

Orochimaru alcanzó su punto máximo sobre su hombro y notó una colección de pequeñas bolas de fuego que convergían en su posición. También vio a Zero Two en sus periféricos acercándose a él. Ella ciertamente era tenaz. "Hn. Simplemente un juego de niños". Dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar los proyectiles en llamas, pero su ceja se alzó con gran interés mientras observaba cómo se movía la roseta para interceptarlos.

_**"¡Baile del dragón!"**_

Zero Two floreció con Strelitzia en sus manos, cortando cada una de las bolas de fuego y absorbiéndolas en el glaive. Con un paso duro, se impulsó hacia el hombre serpiente. Strelitzia giró con gracia entre los dedos de su amo, girando alrededor del cuerpo de Zero Two mientras comenzaba su vals cancerígeno. Orochimaru pronto se encontró retrocediendo lejos de la chica que intentaba partirlo por la mitad. _"Ella es más rápida que antes"_notó mentalmente, encontrándose presionado para defenderse del asalto del rosetón. Los ojos del Sannin se abrieron de repente cuando sintió una fuerza aplastante en su pecho. Se sorprendió al ver una gran mano esquelética construida con chakra púrpura que se contraía alrededor de su torso. Estaba abrumado por las náuseas cuando lo levantaron y lo golpearon repetidamente contra el suelo. Tan repentinamente como la extremidad etérea lo había agarrado, lo envió volando hacia Zero Two.

"¡Eres mío!" Ella rugió cuando su mano se encendió con una llama azul. Ella retrocedió antes de golpear sus garras contra el esternón del Sannin.

"¡GYAH!" Orochimaru respiró hondo al sentir que una gran parte de su chakra era arrancado.

**"¡Arriba Hime!"**

La roseta levantó la vista y vio a Naruto envuelto en el chakra de las Nueve Colas mientras caía de las copas de los árboles. Ella miró a Sasuke y los dos intercambiaron sonrisas. Arrojó al desorientado Orochimaru hacia el Uchiha y el brazo esquelético apareció a su lado una vez más. Se estrelló contra el cofre del Sannin con la fuerza suficiente para provocar el rebote de la tierra compactada del suelo del bosque. El brazo inmediatamente siguió con un uppercut que envió la forma maltrecha del hombre pálido hacia el cielo. Naruto dejó escapar un gruñido bestial mientras concentraba el chakra en su puño. **"¡Esto va a doler!" **Lanzó un henificador, con la intención de destrozar el cráneo de Sannin, pero fue detenido por un dolor punzante en el abdomen. Miró hacia abajo para ver los dedos de Orochimaru incrustados en su estómago, cada uno iluminado con una llama de amatista.

_**"¡Sello de cinco elementos!" **_La serpiente salió áspera. Parecía que había subestimado a los genin del Equipo Siete. _'Pensar que ya puede aprovechar esta gran parte del poder de Nueve Colas. No puedo permitir que arruine mis planes. _El manto de chakra que envolvía el cuerpo de Naruto se evaporó instantáneamente y sus ojos giraron hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras se desvanecía. Con el rubio ahora incapacitado, descartó el cuerpo flácido del niño antes de centrar su atención en los dos genin de abajo.

"¡Querido!" Zero Two miró horrorizado cuando su amada comenzó una caída libre fatal hasta que desapareció en un destello rosa. Siguiendo el movimiento repentino, suspiró aliviada cuando vio a Sakura cargando al rubio sobre su espalda. Sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a Orochimaru, que había vuelto a caer de ellos. "Bastardo ... ¡te mataré!"

El Sannin solo se rió entre dientes al sentir el chakra del rosetón. Su cabello sangraba de color carmesí y las llamas cobraron vida alrededor de sus cuernos, sus rasgos adquirieron una apariencia más animal. _'Drenó un tercio de mi chakra en un instante. Y esta naturaleza primitiva. No hay duda al respecto ... tiene la sangre de un klaxosaurio. _Años antes de abandonar la Hoja, había estado estudiando a las bestias míticas como parte de su búsqueda de la inmortalidad. Había estado jugando con la idea de integrar su ADN con el de un humano en un esfuerzo por crear el anfitrión perfecto. Pero nunca pudo obtener una muestra para experimentar y lamentablemente dejó toda su investigación cuando huyó de la aldea._Una criatura tan magnífica. Incluso es capaz de canalizar el chakra de una Bestia de Cola sin efectos adversos, a pesar de no ser una anfitriona. Sin duda Danzo tuvo algo que ver con tu concepción. Ese es el viejo War Hawk que todavía está haciendo sus trucos, según veo. _Era la única persona en toda la aldea en la que podía pensar que sería lo suficientemente ambiciosa como para no solo perseguir su investigación, sino también perseguirla.

Orochimaru sintió una presencia detrás de él y una mirada sobre su hombro fue suficiente para confirmar sus sospechas. _'Como pensaba ... te has vuelto un Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke-kun despierto'. _No sabía mucho sobre el ojo evolucionado, solo lo que estaba escrito en los registros del Clan Uchiha que había ... prestado. Era una versión aún más fuerte del Sharingan que otorgaba al usuario aún más poder y claridad que la del original. Aparentemente, el mayor inconveniente era que el uso excesivo podría causar ceguera. Estos nuevos desarrollos provocaron un cambio muy bienvenido en sus planes. _'El uso de un Sharingan trasplantado sería una pérdida sustancial de chakra. Pero si tuviera el cuerpo de la niña, esa sería la menor de mis preocupaciones. Oh, puedo verlo ahora ..._Desafortunadamente, esto significaba que tenía que acortar su tiempo divertido hoy. Estos niños eran sorprendentemente hábiles, incluso más de lo que él les daba crédito. Estaría en serios problemas si Zero Two lograra extraer más de su chakra y no podría tener el Sharingan que pronto se quedaría ciego antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de usarlo.

Sasuke se paró detrás de la serpiente nin jadeando fuertemente. Invocar al Susano, aunque solo sea parcialmente, fue extremadamente exigente con sus reservas de chakra. _'Esto se está saliendo de control. Solo está jugando con nosotros '_ , miró al hombre que se reía. El joven Uchiha parpadeó incrédulo cuando el hombre pálido desapareció de la vista. Examinó sus alrededores en busca de signos de una emboscada. Si al menos lograba atrapar al hombre con las llamas de Amaterasu, eso podría darles suficiente tiempo para escapar. Pero eso fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Conjurar a Susano nuevamente agotaría el pequeño chakra que le quedaba, lo que fue suficiente para lanzar a Amaterasu una vez sin agotarse por completo. Pero sin nada sosteniendo a la serpiente en su lugar, tuvo que encontrar el momento oportuno para atacar.

Un puño explotó en el suelo debajo de sus pies, sorprendiendo al adolescente. Sasuke retrocedió para evitar el ataque y tomó represalias con su propio corte. El brazo se contorsionó de manera antinatural, serpenteando como si le hubieran quitado los huesos. Se agachó bajo la espada de Sasuke antes de disparar hacia adelante y agarrar al Uchiha por la garganta. Sasuke se encontró sin aliento mientras su tráquea estaba cerrada por la fuerza. El resto del cuerpo de Orochimaru se deslizó fuera del suelo y le sonrió al niño enfurecido que lo miraba desafiante. "No puedo dejar que estropees mi nuevo juguete antes de que tenga la oportunidad de jugar con él, Sasuke-kun". Antes de que el adolescente pudiera responder, sintió un fuerte impacto en su pecho.

Sintiendo una firma que se acercaba rápidamente detrás de él, Orochimaru se giró y lanzó al comatoso Sasuke hacia su asaltante. La ceja de Zero Two se frunció aún más ante las acciones del hombre, pero ella no renunció en lo más mínimo. Saltó sobre la forma apresurada de su compañero de equipo y condujo a Strelitzia a través de su ondulante camisa al suelo. La tela se mantuvo fuerte, deteniendo abruptamente al niño. Definitivamente iba a sentir eso más tarde, pero era mejor que volar de frente a un árbol a velocidades vertiginosas. Zero Two logró mantener su impulso mientras aterrizaba y las llamas azules volvieron a su palma una vez más. Esta vez tomaron la forma de garras alargadas que parecen listas para tallar cualquier cosa con la que entren en contacto. "¡Te dejaré seco!" El rosetón gruñó.

"¡Ohoho ~ !," Orochimaru se rió entre dientes. La niña era claramente volátil, pero definitivamente era hábil. Zero Two cerró la distancia entre ellos en un instante, golpeando a su objetivo con garras en llamas. El cuerpo de Orochimaru se contorsionó uno más cuando esquivó el ataque. No dispuesto a darle a la chica la oportunidad de un ataque de seguimiento, lanzó su contraataque. Sus miembros retorcieron los suyos, bloqueando la roseta en su lugar.

"¡Argh! ¡Quítate de mí, bastardo viscoso!" Zero Teo ladró mientras luchaba por liberarse.

"¡Si quieres tanto mi chakra, con gusto te lo daré ~!" Orochimaru echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras abría la boca, revelando un par de colmillos largos como serpientes. Golpeó con la rapidez de una pitón, atacando a su presa antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar. Zero Two dejó escapar un grito agudo cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su hombro. El chakra de Kurama se disipó de su sistema y sintió que su propio ser fue reprimido cuando una energía extraña invadió su cuerpo. Quería llorar de dolor, pero luchó para incluso respirar cuando su cuerpo comenzó a cerrarse lentamente.

Sintiendo que el adolescente se debilitaba, Orochimaru finalmente soltó la roseta. Se desplomó en el suelo, flotando dentro y fuera de la conciencia mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor. Lo último que vio antes de que la oscuridad finalmente la reclamara fue la sonrisa alegre de la serpiente. "Nunca pensé que vería este día. Un híbrido klaxosaurio-humano real ante mis ojos. Serás un anfitrión maravilloso. Espero que disfrutes de mi pequeño regalo de despedida", se rió cuando apareció una marca estampada de mitsudomoe en la base de Cuello de Zero Two. Sus ojos se clavaron en el último miembro de pie de su escuadrón, haciendo que la niña se estremeciera cuando su cuerpo comenzó a derretirse en la tierra.

"Asegúrense de que todos lleguen a la torre. Sería una lástima que todos abandonen ahora. Pero tengan cuidado, mis subordinados todavía están ahí fuera cazándolos y tienen instrucciones explícitas de matarlos a todos a la vista. tan impresionante despliegue de habilidad, rezo para que no me decepcionen ".

Sakura observó con la respiración contenida al hombre serpiente hundirse en el suelo. Después de unos minutos, ya no podía sentir su presencia y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso que ni siquiera sabía que había estado conteniendo. Los ojos verdes en pánico exploraron tentativamente la escena de abajo. En cuestión de minutos, todo su equipo había sido diezmado. Este fue absolutamente el peor de los casos. "Maldición ... si hubiera podido ser más útil", se reprendió la pinkette. Pero incluso ella lo sabía, no habría hecho mucha diferencia. Después de todo, estaban en contra de uno de los legendarios Sannin, y él derribó a los demás sin siquiera sudar.

"Tengo que alejar a todos de aquí. Alguien más seguramente habrá escuchado la batalla que tuvo lugar aquí y es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que aparezcan otros equipos". Sakura movió el peso muerto que tenía Naruto sobre su espalda y saltó al claro debajo. Tenía que recoger a sus otros compañeros de equipo y encontrar rápidamente un lugar para esconderse. Era su trabajo protegerlos a todos hasta que despertaran. Se había entrenado en el suelo para poder ser más útil para los demás y se negó a fallar en una tarea tan crítica, no cuando más la necesitaban.

"¡Solo aguanten chicos!"

* * *

¡Uf, me alegro de que finalmente haya terminado!

Sé que es un hecho que ustedes tendrán una serie de preguntas con respecto a la marca de la maldición, y todo lo que diré es que no va a resultar en lo que todos esperan. Confía en mí jajaja.

Ustedes tendrán que esperar un poco más esta vez para el próximo capítulo porque planeo actualizar mi otra historia Thunder Maidens primero. Estaba planeando hacerlo después de terminar el arco de onda, pero ya estamos a cuatro capítulos de los Exámenes Chunin. Sin embargo, la buena noticia es que estamos a punto de finalizar esta historia. Quiero decir que solo me tomará como siete capítulos más para terminar. La Parte II será su propia historia, ¡así que no pienses que este es el final!

Como siempre, R + R y déjame saber lo que piensas ~!


	20. Chapter 20

**_020_**

* * *

Zero Two tarareó en éxtasis mientras masticaba tragada de otro pedazo de cecina. No era pocky ni dango, pero sumergirse en miel era más que suficiente para apaciguar a sus golosos. Por otra parte, eso se aplica a casi todo. Ella simplemente no podía tener suficiente de la sustancia sacarosa. Sus sentidos se fijaron en un objeto que se acercaba rápidamente a su posición. Zero Two frunció el ceño mientras recogía la botella de miel a su lado. Si hubiera sido un segundo más lenta, su preciosa miel se habría desperdiciado por todo el suelo. Le lanzó una mirada fulminante a la pequeña figura que pasó junto a ella sin tener en cuenta su espacio personal. "¡Míralo mocoso antes de que te ponga otra vez la ropa interior!"

Todo el color desapareció de la cara de Konohamaru ante el pensamiento. "¡S-Lo siento hermana mayor!" Se frotó la cabeza tímidamente.

En ese momento, un cuerpo salió volando del árbol que se elevaba sobre Zero Two, sorprendiendo al pequeño ninja en entrenamiento. "¡Dejaste proteger a Konohamaru!" Naruto se abalanzó sobre el chico y lo inmovilizó con una sonrisa victoriosa. "¡Tu alma es mía ahora!"

"¡Ah!" Konohamaru gimió mientras luchaba por liberarse del agarre del rubio.

"¡K-Konohamaru-kun!"

Moegi apareció de la nada y se estrelló contra Naruto, derribándolo al suelo. Udon llegó volando poco después, agarrándose a la parte trasera del niño mayor. "¡No dejaremos que lastimes al Hokage!" Lloró mientras golpeaba su pequeño puño en la espalda del rubio.

"¡Ack!" Naruto gruñó cuando el trío se apiñó sobre él. "¡¿Crees que los refuerzos te dirán ?! ¡Todos ustedes sufrirán mi ira, ya saben! ¡MWAHAHAHA!"

"¡Te mostraremos que no subestimes la Voluntad de Fuego!" Konohamaru gritó valientemente.

Zero Two puso los ojos en blanco mientras observaba a su amada luchar con el Cuerpo de Konohomaru. Naruto cumplió su promesa de jugar a Ninja con ellos y ella no tenía muchas ganas de estar sentada en la casa todo el día, así que decidió acompañarlos. La promesa de dango después también pudo haber influido en su decisión. A pesar de lo molesto que era el grupo de mocosos, le pareció entrañable cuánto admiraban a Naruto. En realidad fue bastante adorable verlo deleitarse con sus alabanzas. "Tómelo en otro lugar, muchachos. Están interrumpiendo mi hora de la merienda", se quejó. Honestamente, todo este espacio abierto en el parque y solo _tenían_ que amontonarse a su alrededor.

"¡Ah sí, mi amante!" Naruto logró liberar un brazo mientras Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon lo mantenían inmovilizado. "¡Ayúdame mi amor! ¡Están ... drenando mi fuerza!" Jadeó dramáticamente cuando extendió la mano hacia la roseta, quien rápidamente puso los ojos en blanco una vez más en respuesta.

"¡Sigan así chicos! ¡Casi lo tenemos!" Proclamó Konohamru.

"¡Derecho!"

Naruto trató desesperadamente de sacudirse a los niños de nueve años que se aferraban a él, pero fue en vano. Se habían vuelto sorprendentemente más fuertes después de que les mostró algunos ejercicios de control de chakra. "¡Ack! Chakra agotando ... la fuerza está fallando ... muriendo lentamente ..." gruñó Naruto. "Ayúdame a amar ..."

"Buen intento, cariño, pero no estoy atrapada en tu pequeño juego".

"¡Solo tu toque puede revitalizarme para que pueda derrotar esta pequeña amenaza, ya sabes!"

"Suena como un problema personal".

"¡Te daré la luna misma!"

"¿Qué pasa con las estrellas?"

"Ahogaré al mundo en la oscuridad y comenzaré de nuevo para ti, Hime. ¡Nuestro amor trascenderá el cielo mismo, ya sabes! O algo así ..."

La actitud incuradora de Zero Two fue traicionada por la pequeña sonrisa que dividió sus rasgos. Naruto podría ser un idiota tan cursi a veces, pero al menos él era su idiota. "Mira el desastre en el que te has metido, Darling", dijo la roseta con arrogancia. "Supongo que te prestaré mi fuerza. Ahora, date prisa y deshazte de este" Hokage "para que puedas cumplir tu promesa." Ella extendió la mano para agarrar su mano y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock cuando Konohamru, Moegi y Udon fueron rechazados de repente por Naruto. Estaba aún más alarmada por las abultadas venas en el brazo de Naruto. El color se estaba drenando rápidamente de su piel y ella podía sentir el chakra en su sistema. Naruto fue superado por el miedo mientras miraba entre Zero Two y sus manos conectadas.

"¿H-Hime ...?"

_'¡Oh no!'_

Zero Two reconoció de inmediato estos síntomas. Lo mismo le había sucedido a las personas con las que había intentado asociarse previamente. Ella trató de renunciar a su agarre en la mano del rubio, pero su agarre se mantuvo firme. El temor comenzó a inundar su sistema cuando Naruto se puso cada vez más pálido. "¡Querido!" El sol desapareció repentinamente del cielo y la oscuridad conquistó la tierra. Zero Two era ajeno a las sombras invasoras y solo podía mirar con horror mientras ella drenaba por la fuerza a su amado chakra.

"¿Q-por qué ...? Pensé ... que me amabas ..."

"¡Querida! ¡Quédate conmigo!" Zero Two corrió a su lado, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. A estas alturas, la piel de Naruto era de un tono blanco enfermizo y estaba sin aliento. Podía sentir que su pulso se debilitaba cada segundo. "¡Querida por favor!" La roseta sollozó. Esto no tenía ningún sentido. Naruto debería haber sido inmune porque había ingerido su sangre todos esos años atrás. Al menos, eso pensaban. Naruto nunca había sido afectado negativamente, ¿por qué ahora? El corazón de Zero Two dio un vuelco cuando el chakra carmesí explotó en el cuerpo comatoso de Naruto y se lanzó contra ella. "¡No no no no no!"

"Kukukuku ~"

Los ojos viridianos manchados de lágrimas se dirigieron hacia el sonido de la voz. Una figura alta emergió de las sombras, causando de inmediato que la expresión de la roseta se agrietara. "¡Tú!

"Mi, mi, mírate. Todo el espécimen. Danzo realmente se superó esta vez", se rió Orochimaru mientras miraba a la chica con ojos analíticos.

"¡¿Qué demonios hiciste bastardo ?!"

"¿Yo? No he hecho nada, querida niña". El pálido Sannin tuvo la decencia de parecer ofendido. "Todavía no al menos kukuku ~"

"¡Te mataré, hijo de puta!" Cero Dos rugió. Su ira instantáneamente se hizo añicos cuando el cuerpo de Naruto cayó a cenizas. "Querida ..." solo pudo mirar con incredulidad mientras el chakra carmesí la bañaba. Asumió la forma de un zorro, dejando escapar un rugido primario mientras consumía la roseta. Una sonrisa malévola llegó a la cara de la serpiente mientras observaba la escena que tenía delante.

"Realmente voy a disfrutar tomar ese cuerpo tuyo, Kukuku ~"

* * *

Zero Two se despertó sobresaltado, los ojos de Beryl se abrieron con pánico. Su respiración era superficial y estaba empapada de sudor. Sus ojos revolotearon rápidamente mientras observaba su entorno. Estaba en una pequeña habitación llena de paredes de piedra y cuatro pequeñas cunas, tres de las cuales estaban vacías. Un suave rumor llegó a sus oídos y ella levantó la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Naruto se desmayó debajo de ella, roncando mientras dormía. La sutil subida y bajada de su pecho ayudó a relajar la roseta mientras ella estabilizaba su respiración una vez más. "Maldita sea, no otra vez ..." Durante los últimos cuatro días, había sido sometida a la misma pesadilla. Normalmente dormía tranquilamente, especialmente al lado de su amada. Pero ahora cada vez que cerraba los ojos, siempre veía su muerte. A sus manos. Sintió un dolor sordo en el hombro y levantó una mano para frotar el parche de piel irritada. Todavía podía sentir el dolor fantasma de cuando Orochimaru la mordió hace cuatro días. Había inyectado algo de su propio chakra en ella y la había vuelto loca desde entonces. El bastardo incluso dejó algún tipo de marca extraña, que era la fuente del chakra asqueroso que había invadido su sistema. No fue

Después de que los Sannin los hubieran dejado a todos golpeados y destrozados, Sakura logró llevarlos a todos a un lugar seguro. Después de esconderlos en un tronco hueco en lo alto de las copas de los árboles, tomó sus pergaminos del Cielo y la Tierra y corrió hacia la torre para buscar ayuda. Desafortunadamente, se topó con el escuadrón de Sound Genin en el camino. La torturaron durante casi una hora antes de que lograra escapar cortándole el cabello y escapándose con su Jutsu Camaleón. Apenas llegó a la torre e informó a los supervisores de la situación antes de desmayarse, casi muriendo de agotamiento de chakra en el proceso. Zero Two sostuvo el pinkette en mayor consideración después de enterarse de eso. Ella había recorrido el camino del molesto y perverso sabelotodo que conoció por primera vez hace cuatro meses. Desafortunadamente, sufrió una fractura en el brazo a manos de sus agresores y se vio obligada a abandonar el examen. La parte del equipo ya había concluido, pero no pudo evitar sentir pena por su amiga. Trabajó muy duro para demostrar su valía y ganar esta promoción, solo para que le robaran la oportunidad. Esto fue todo culpa del bastardo de Orochimaru. De una forma u otra, ella iba a hacerle pagar.

"Boop".

De repente sintió un suave toque en la nariz, haciendo que sus ojos parpadearan sorprendidos. Sus ojos se posaron en su amada, quien le sonreía ampliamente.

"Es súper lindo cuando te pierdes en pensamientos como ese", se rió Naruto.

"¡Querida ~ !," Zero Two sonrió mientras ella acariciaba su rostro contra su pecho. "¡Finalmente estás despierto!"

Naruto sonrió mientras le pasaba los dedos por los mechones sanguíneos. "Hombre, me siento como una mierda. ¿Dónde estamos y cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?" Lo último que recordaba era pelear contra Orochimaru en el bosque. Hubo un dolor punzante en el estómago y luego todo se oscureció.

"La torre. Has estado dormida durante cuatro días, querida".

"¡¿ _Cuatro días ?! ¡_ ¿Qué demonios pasó ?!"

"Orochimaru," Zero Two gruñó, su chakra brillaba muy ligeramente. "Realmente hizo un número con todos nosotros. Después de noquearnos a todos, fue Sakura quien se aseguró de que aprobáramos. Habríamos fallado si no fuera por ella", admitió solemnemente.

Naruto inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la actitud abatida de la roseta y eso lo hizo preocuparse. No era como Zero Two dejar que las cosas la deprimieran. "¿Cómo estás aguantando a Hime? No estás herido, ¿verdad?" Preguntó, provocando una sonrisa de su amada.

"Solo mi orgullo," soltó una carcajada vacía, instintivamente levantando una mano para frotar su hombro. "Ese bastardo me mordió y dejó algún tipo de sello, pero aparte de eso estoy completamente bien".

"¡¿Él qué ?!"

La propia mano de Naruto inmediatamente arrebató la suya, revelando una pequeña marca. Eran tres pequeños tomoe girando uno alrededor del otro, lo que recordaba mucho al Sharingan de Sasuke. Cerulean sangró carmesí cuando la ira cruzó por los ojos del rubio. **"¡Lo mataré, ya sabes!"**

Zero Two solo pudo reírse mientras dibujaba círculos sobre su pecho con su dedo. "Ponte en línea, querida. Y estoy bien, sinceramente. Quiero decir que dolió como el infierno los primeros días, pero ahora es solo este dolor sordo y molesto. Él también infundió parte de su chakra, pero mi cuerpo estaba absorto. la mayoría por ahora ".

"¿Seguro que no está infectado ni nada? Dios sabe dónde ha estado su boca, ¿sabes?" Naruto se estremeció al pensarlo.

"Bueno ... mi cuerpo es resistente a la mayoría de los venenos, tanto naturales como artificiales. Y nunca he estado enfermo un día en mi vida, así que estoy segura de que estaré bien", Zero Two se encogió de hombros mientras se apretaba más. apretada contra la rubia, acariciando alegremente su rostro contra su torso. "¡Y si no, siempre tengo que cuidarme para que recupere la salud ~!" Naruto puso los ojos en blanco pero no pudo contener la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro. "¿Qué hay de ti, cariño? Estuviste fuera durante cuatro días enteros. Vi su mano brillar justo antes de que te golpeara".

"Hm ... no me siento diferente. Le pediré a Kurama que se asegure de que todo salga bien". Reflexionó Naruto. _'Neh Kurama, ¿estás despierto?' _Se encontró con el silencio.

_'Kuramaaa'._

Aún no hay respuesta.

_'¡Oye, viejo zorro perezoso, despierta tu trasero!'_

A estas alturas, estaba empezando a preocuparse. El zorro generalmente prefería no molestarse a menos que fuera un asunto importante, pero siempre respondía cada vez que lo molestaba lo suficiente. En todo caso, Naruto era bastante experto en molestar a la gente. Intentó cambiar de marcha y recurrir a algunos de los chakras de la bestia, pero se encontró con una resistencia extrema. No solo no podía canalizar ninguno de los chakras de Kurama, sino que el suyo se sentía en desorden. Todavía podía sentir una cantidad minúscula que siempre estaba presente dentro de su sistema, pero ni siquiera era suficiente para que entrara en el estado de una cola. Esto definitivamente fue motivo de preocupación. "Extraño ... no puedo comunicarme con él. Parece que tampoco puedo llamar a su chakra".

"Ya veo ..." Zero Two asintió. Eso ciertamente explicaba algunas cosas de su parte. A diferencia del chakra que recibió de Naruto o que le robó a alguien más, su cuerpo no pudo asimilar el chakra de Kurama como propio. Simplemente permaneció latente dentro de ella hasta que lo llamó. Incluso le permitía comunicarse con el zorro él mismo cada vez que estaba cerca de Naruto. Había intentado ponerse en contacto durante los últimos días para obtener una actualización sobre la condición del rubio, pero fue en vano. A diferencia de su querido, ella estaba en sus buenas gracias y normalmente no la ignoraba, para molestia de Naruto. "Podría tener algo que ver con cualquier ataque que Orochimaru usó contra ti. ¿Qué debemos hacer?"

"Honestamente ... no lo sé". Naruto suspiro. Nunca antes se había encontrado con una situación así y no había exactamente a quien recurrir para pedir ayuda. No es que alguien se moleste con un asunto relacionado con la bestia que casi arrasó con el pueblo hace quince años. "Podría intentar preguntarle al Viejo cuando tenga la oportunidad". El Tercer Hokage era conocido como el Dios de Shinobi, por lo que estaba obligado a saber algo, ¿verdad?

El sonido del pomo girando llamó su atención y la pareja levantó la vista para ver la puerta abriéndose. Sakura entró en la habitación y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. "¡Naruto, estás despierto!"

"Hey-" Las palabras de Naruto se le quedaron en la garganta cuando vio el yeso y la honda que cubrían el brazo izquierdo del pinkette. "Sakura, ¿qué pasó?"

"Oh, esto ..." se rió tímidamente mientras levantaba un poco el brazo. "Solo una cicatriz de batalla. El médico dijo que era un descanso limpio y que me tomaría un mes más o menos sanar. Desafortunadamente, tuve que abandonar el examen ...", dijo solemnemente. No era justo que se viera obligada a rendirse después de llegar tan lejos, pero terminó salvando a sus amigas en el proceso y pudieron continuar gracias a ella. Incluso si tuviera una segunda oportunidad, lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo. "Es una mierda, pero he llegado a un acuerdo. Siempre hay el próximo año, ¿verdad?"

"Supongo que sí ..." Naruto frunció el ceño. "¿Duele?"

"Ya no tanto. Aunque mis rutinas normales del día a día son un poco incómodas ahora", Sakura se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué hay de ti, Naruto? Sé que tienes el sueño pesado y todo eso, pero estuviste fuera por cuatro días. Fue imposible lograr que Zero Two se fuera de tu lado", sonrió ella.

"¡C-cállate Pinky!" La roseta se rompió, el color cereza de sus mejillas traicionó el ceño feroz que empañaba sus rasgos.

"¡Decir ah!" Naruto se echó a reír, haciendo coincidir la sonrisa de su compañero con la suya. "Todavía un poco aturdido en este momento, ¡pero en plena forma, ya sabes! ¿Dónde está Sasuke?"

"Está esperando con Kakashi-sensei y los demás. De hecho, me enviaron a buscar a Zero Two porque la tercera fase estaba a punto de comenzar, pero es bueno que estés despierto ahora. No te verás obligado a abandonar como yo".

"Wow, realmente no pierden el tiempo con estas cosas. Supongo que deberíamos prepararnos entonces. Saldremos en cinco", Naruto le dio un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Sí, bueno, trata de no distraerte demasiado chupando las caras".

"¡Sin promesas!"

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco ante el dúo antes de partir, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Naruto volvió su atención a la roseta que se extendía sobre su cintura y le dirigió una sonrisa brillante. "¿Vamos a ver qué nos ha planeado el día, Milady?"

"¿Tenemos también?" Cero dos casi se quejó.

"Hime ..."

"Fiiiiiine", gimió la oni mientras desmontaba de mala gana al rubio. Cuanto más rápido pasaran este estúpido examen de promoción, más rápido podría volver a pasar un tiempo de calidad muy necesario con su querida.

"Neh Hime ..."

"¿Si cariño?"

"¿Me babeaste otra vez ...?"

La cara de Zero Two se calentó al instante y ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Naruto inspeccionar su camisa empapada, la confusión grabada en sus rasgos.

"¡O-por supuesto que no lo sabes! ¡D-Dummy Dummy!"

"Entonces, ¿por qué demonios estoy mojado?"

* * *

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de Sasuke y se giró para ver a Naruto y Zero Two entrando en la enorme sala. Una sonrisa cruzó las facciones del Uchiha mientras las saludaba. Lanzó una rápida mirada hacia la pasarela superior y vio a Sakura de pie junto a su sensei levantándoles el pulgar. "La Bella Durmiente despierta. Y aquí pensamos que estabas en hibernación durante el invierno".

"Hardy har har", respondió Naruto con una expresión molesta. Golpeó los puños con su amigo antes de escanear la habitación. "Supongo que estos son todos los otros equipos que también pasaron ¿eh?" Se alegró de ver que todos los otros equipos de Leaf llegaron tan lejos.

"Sí, el último grupo llegó hace veinte minutos", afirmó Sasuke. Tuvieron la suerte de llegar el primer día, lo que les dio tiempo suficiente para recuperarse de sus heridas. Y todo fue gracias a Sakura. Su evaluación inicial de la niña estaba completamente equivocada. Ella era mucho más confiable de lo que él originalmente le dio crédito. "Aparentemente, Hokage-sama dará un discurso antes de que comience la siguiente fase, pero aún no ha llegado".

"Bueno, él no es un pollo de primavera, ya sabes", se rió Naruto. Zero Two por otro lado resopló con disgusto.

"Ese viejo y sucio geezer probablemente esté en algún lugar leyendo esa misma obscenidad en la que el Espantapájaros se entrega".

"Ustedes dos ... no tienen absolutamente ningún respeto por la autoridad, ¿verdad?" Sasuke miró a la pareja con incredulidad. Probablemente eran las únicas personas en la aldea que podían salirse con la suya llamando al Hokage de todas las personas un _"Viejo Geezer"_ . Naruto y Zero Two compartieron sonrisas coincidentes mientras se encogían de hombros con indiferencia.

"En realidad no", hablaron en conjunto.

"Muy bien mocosos, ¡escucha! ¡Hokage-sama va a explicar la tercera etapa del examen, así que mira con atención!" Anko gritó desde el frente de la habitación. Se volvió hacia Hiruzen y le ofreció una reverencia formal. "El piso es tuyo Hokage-sama".

"Gracias Anko", el anciano Kage le sonrió a la mujer antes de girarse para dirigirse a la colección de aspirantes a ninja reunidos ante él. "Antes de comenzar, déjenme ser el primero en felicitarlos por llegar tan lejos en el examen. Sé que ha sido un proceso agotador, pero todos aceptaron el desafío y superaron la adversidad. Ahora, creo que sería mejor para todos ustedes para comprender el verdadero propósito de estos exámenes ".

_'¿Verdadero propósito?' _La cabeza de Naruto se inclinó confundida.

"Dime, ¿por qué crees que las naciones realizan los exámenes de forma conjunta? Elevar los niveles de shinobi y la amistad entre las naciones aliadas es lo que se te ha hecho creer correctamente". Hiruzen habló retóricamente antes de arrastrar su pipa. "No puedo permitir que todos tengan una impresión equivocada acerca de esa declaración. Para ser sincero, los exámenes son un microcosmos de batalla entre naciones".

"¿Qué quieres decir con Hokage-sama?" Tenten preguntó, expresando la confusión colectiva del grupo.

"A diferencia de hoy, las naciones aliadas en el pasado luchaban constantemente por ejercer dominio sobre las demás. Eventualmente, decidieron en contra del aplastamiento sin sentido de las fuerzas de los demás y acordaron un campo de batalla mutuo. Y así fue el origen de los Exámenes Chūnin".

"¡Oi viejo!" Exclamó Naruto, dibujando bengalas de su compañero Shinobi Leaf. "¿Pensé que estábamos haciendo esto para poder convertirnos en Chunin?"

"No se equivoquen, muchacho, el propósito de los Exámenes ciertamente es promover a los ninjas que se merecen el rango de Chūnin. Pero también sirven como un lugar para aquellos que llevan el orgullo de su nación a sus espaldas para demostrar su valía luchando por su vida". El Hokage aclaró. "Muchos señores feudales, líderes nacionales y otros clientes prestigiosos han sido invitados como invitados a esta etapa del examen. Las naciones cuyos equipos se desempeñen bien verán una afluencia en los contratos, mientras que aquellos que no lo hagan verán una disminución severa. Con esto, las naciones pueden ejercer presión sobre otra al mostrar la fuerza de sus fuerzas crecientes sin involucrarse en una guerra a gran escala ".

"Pero, ¿por qué tenemos que luchar por nuestras vidas?" Kiba intervino.

"La fuerza de una nación es la fuerza de la aldea. La fuerza de la aldea es la fuerza de su shinobi. La verdadera fuerza de un shinobi solo surge en una batalla donde su vida está en juego". Hiruzen explicó. Él entendió sus frustraciones, pero esta era la cruel realidad del mundo ninja. Shinobi constantemente pisa la línea entre la vida y la muerte. Solo los fuertes, tanto en mente como en cuerpo, sobrevivirían cuando se trata de tal profesión. "Este examen es donde una nación puede probar y mostrar la fuerza de su shinobi. ¡Arriesgaron sus vidas porque sus precursores creían que luchar por el orgullo de su nación era un sueño por el que valía la pena morir!"

"Pero ... ¿por qué usar la expresión _" amistad "_ ?" Tenten preguntó.

"Esta es exactamente la razón por la que no tengo la impresión equivocada. Los exámenes son una costumbre en la que se preserva el equilibrio al luchar y eliminar la vida. _Esa_ es la amistad del mundo Shinobi". Hiruzen dijo severamente. Observó escrutinio al grupo ante él mientras el peso de sus palabras comenzaba a hundirse.

"Tch, como si me importara esta basura política", se burló Naruto antes de dirigir una sonrisa de mierda a su líder de aldeanos. "¡Solo muéstrame quién es el culo que tengo que patear!"

"Cualquier cosa está bien", la voz monótona de Gaara siguió al rubio, la sed de sangre rodando del niño en oleadas. "Comencemos este concurso de lucha por la vida".

Hiruzen solo pudo sonreír ante el ansia de los ninjas más jóvenes. No esperaba nada menos del propio Naruto. "En ese caso, ahora explicaré la tercera fase del examen Chūnin". Pero antes de que el Hokage pudiera hablar, una Sombra cayó del techo. La figura se elevó a toda su altura, revelándose ser un hombre joven. Tenía el pelo castaño corto y ojos negros. A pesar de su apariencia juvenil, tenía líneas pronunciadas debajo de los ojos y una constitución frágil. Estaba vestido con el atuendo shinobi estándar de Konoha completo con un pañuelo que llevaba. Naruto y Zero Two inmediatamente reconocieron al hombre. Se llamaba Gekkō Hayate. Él era el amante de Yūgao y también fue la persona que le enseñó kenjutsu. Naruto siempre se propuso pedirle consejos al hombre mayor cada vez que se acercaba.

"Disculpe mi interrupción Hokage-sama, pero por favor permítame hablar con ellos primero", Hayate ofreció una reverencia formal. Después de recibir un asentimiento afirmativo, se volvió para dirigirse al Genin. "Saludos a todos, mi nombre es Gekkō Hayate-" una tos repentina sacudió al Jōnin, obligándolo a detenerse y recuperar el aliento. "Y seré el supervisor de esta etapa del examen".

"Antes de poder pasar a la tercera etapa, seremos anfitriones de un preliminar, con la oportunidad de competir en la batalla principal en la línea".

"¡¿Preliminar?!" Shikamaru gritó inusualmente. "¡¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?!"

"Sí, ¿qué hay de malo en usar a las personas que aún quedan?" Ino gruñó molesto.

"Bueno ... francamente hablando, todavía quedan muchos de ustedes. Quizás eso podría ser porque la primera y segunda etapa esta vez fueron demasiado fáciles", tosió Hayate. La mirada venenosa de Anko estaba haciendo un agujero en la parte posterior de su desprevenida compañera de trabajo. "De acuerdo con las pautas, tenemos que reducir el número de solicitantes avanzados".

"Hn ... si no es una cosa, es otra", bufó Sasuke.

"Como Hokage-sama mencionó anteriormente, habrá muchos invitados que asistirán y tenemos un horario limitado para trabajar. No tiene sentido tener tantas batallas largas y prolongadas", explicó el hombre enfermo. "Aquellos que no están en la mejor forma física-" Sus palabras fueron nuevamente interrumpidas por una tos fuerte.

_'¿Es este chico realmente alguien para hablar ...?' _Temari levantó una ceja.

"Disculpe", se recompuso Hayate antes de continuar. "Aquellos que deseen abandonar, ahora es el momento de hablar. El preliminar comenzará de inmediato, entonces-"

"¡¿Inmediatamente?!" Kiba exclamó.

"Pero finalmente logramos pasar la segunda fase ..." Ino se enfurruñó.

"Tch, habla de problemático ..."

"¡¿Que hay de la comida?!"

Naruto había atenuado completamente las voces de sus viejos compañeros de clase. _'¡Muy bien, me estoy entusiasmando! Voy a asear esto con gran éxito y seguiré para conquistar el gran escenario, ¡ya sabes! _Zero Two sonrió cuando vio la determinación ardiente cobrar vida en los ojos del rubio. Parecía que hubiera hecho todo su esfuerzo si no hubiera querido quedarse atrás.

"Olvidé mencionar, pero estas serán batallas individuales a partir de ahora. Tu escuadrón no se verá afectado negativamente si eliges abandonar, así que siéntete libre de hacerlo". Hayate les informó ..

"Disculpe, pero me gustaría renunciar", una mano se disparó en el aire. Todos se volvieron hacia el apéndice perteneciente a Kabuto. "Mi cuerpo está en su límite y después de que me dijeron que mi vida estaría en peligro, no creo que pueda continuar", se rió nerviosamente mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

Hayate hojeó los formularios sujetos al portapapeles en sus manos y se detuvo en el que contenía la información del adolescente. "Kabuto Yakushi de la Aldea de la Hoja, ¿verdad? Muy bien, por favor, retrocede. ¿Habrá alguna otra?" Sus palabras fueron recibidas con silencio. "En ese caso, ahora comenzaremos las preliminares. Estas serán batallas individuales uno a uno. Los oponentes serán seleccionados al azar y no hay reglas. Lucharán hasta que uno de ustedes muera, colapse o admita la derrota. Tenga en cuenta que está dentro de mi poder intervenir y detener el partido como mejor me parezca, y la interferencia de alguien que no sea yo para ayudar a un combatiente resultará en su descalificación inmediata. Ya que quedan unos veinte de ustedes, allí serán diez rondas. Ahora bien ... " Uno de los paneles en la pared posterior gimió cuando comenzó a elevarse, revelando lentamente una gran pantalla negra oculta debajo. "Comenzaremos el primer partido". La placa electrónica se iluminó y los nombres comenzaron a volar por la pantalla en rápida sucesión. Esto persistió durante unos segundos antes de detenerse repentinamente, revelando los nombres de los primeros competidores.

_Zero Two vs Abumi Zaku_

Hayate asintió para sí mismo después de leer la pizarra. "Le pediría a todos, excepto a estos dos, que se trasladen al balcón superior".


	21. Chapter 21

_**021**_

* * *

Naruto se apoyó contra la barandilla de la pasarela superior, con la chaqueta de Zero Two colgada sobre su hombro mientras la veía pasar algunos tramos ligeros. La belleza de su novia nunca dejó de sorprenderlo. La forma en que el traje negro abrazaba sus curvas no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y la faja carmesí atada en forma de mariposa alrededor de su cintura parecía bailar elegantemente detrás de ella mientras se movía. Vio a Sakura parada junto a él en sus periféricos. Se giró para hablar con su compañero de equipo, pero fue detenido por la expresión problemática del pinkette. Estaba tan rígida como una tabla mientras miraba la arena como un ciervo atrapado en las luces. Él siguió su mirada y notó que estaba dirigida al chico que iba a ser el oponente de Zero Two.

Si recordaba correctamente, fue el escuadrón de sonido el que había lastimado a Sakura. Eran la razón por la que su amigo se había visto obligado a retirarse prematuramente. Con cautela, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, le dio a la niña en pánico una sacudida gentil. Sakura se estremeció y su cabeza giró inmediatamente en dirección al rubio, la misma expresión de miedo grabada en su rostro. "Sakura ... ¿fue él el que ...?" Ella no respondió, sino que decidió alejarse avergonzada cuando una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Naruto dejó escapar un gruñido salvaje mientras golpeaba con el puño la barandilla, llamando la atención de los demás y haciendo que el metal creciera doblado bajo su mano. "¡Hime!" Zero Two estaba terminando el último de sus ejercicios de calistenia cuando escuchó que su amada la llamaba. Levantó la vista hacia el balcón y frunció el ceño cuando notó su expresión furiosa. "Él es el único."

La roseta quedó perpleja hasta que notó que Sakura estaba parada a su lado. Parecía que estaba a punto de morir de miedo en cualquier momento. No tardó mucho en descifrar el significado de sus palabras. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras redirigía su mirada hacia su oponente. Tenía el pelo negro y puntiagudo y ojos oscuros. Llevaba una camisa beige con dos rayas negras y tres estampados del kanji para la muerte inscritos en la parte delantera. Su banda para la cabeza tenía un happuri sujeto debajo de la tela que enmarcaba el costado de su cara y llevaba una bufanda con estampado de serpiente alrededor de su cuello. " _Tú ..._ " le gruñó al chico, llamando su atención. "Heriste a mi amigo".

Una mirada de confusión pasó brevemente por el rostro de Zaku hasta que su rostro se iluminó con revelación. "¡Oh! Deben ser compañeros de equipo con la otra perra de cabello rosado. Ella era una gran gritadora", se burló Zaku. "Es una pena que no la hayamos matado en el bosque. Un maldito coño me mordió", escupió.

Los ojos de berilo de Zero Two se tiñeron de carmesí cuando el chakra de Kurama inundó su sistema. El hecho de que él estuviera conectado con Orochimaru de alguna manera fue suficiente para hacer que su sangre hirviera. Pero esta nueva revelación subió la apuesta sobre la situación. Realmente iba a disfrutar matando a este punk. Hayate sintió la tensión entre los dos adolescentes y casi se estremeció ante la expresión de Zero Two. Estaba claramente enojada, lo que nunca terminó bien para la persona que encendió su ira. "¿Están listos ambos combatientes?" Preguntó mientras levantaba su mano en el aire.

"Solo comienza para poder volarla ya", sonrió Zaku con anticipación. Zero Two simplemente se rompió los nudillos en respuesta.

"¡Empezar!" Hayate tosió y bajó la mano para firmar el comienzo del partido.

"Je, te mostraré el poder del Soun-" Zaku fue silenciado por una rodilla que se clavó directamente en su nariz, rompiéndola. Fue enviado a patinar hacia atrás por el golpe y quedó momentáneamente aturdido. El dolor agudo y la cálida sensación de sangre que le recorría la cara rápidamente lo devolvieron a sus sentidos. "¡Perra! ¡Me rompiste la maldita nariz!"

"Voy a romper mucho más que eso", dijo Zero Two rotundamente mientras levantaba su mano izquierda y formaba un signo de confrontación. Sus cuernos comenzaron a brillar con chakra y el fuego se arremolinó a su alrededor, sorprendiendo al ninja de Sound y a la mayoría de los espectadores. _**"¡Argentea!"**_

"Oh", Naruto parpadeó. "Ella los va a usar".

"¿Huh? ¿De qué estás hablando Naruto?" Sakura lo mira dúo confundida. El rubio solo sonrió mientras mantenía su cerilla entrenada en la cerilla de abajo. "Verás."

Las llamas subieron por los brazos de Zero Two y se enroscaron alrededor de sus muñecas antes de dispersarse repentinamente. El rosetón ahora estaba usando un par de elegantes guantes metálicos que estiraban su antebrazo. Cada uno de sus dedos ahora estaba armado con cuchillas afiladas con aspecto de garras de dragón. Ella entrelazó sus dedos antes de separarlos, apretando las cuchillas una contra la otra y calentándolas con chakra de fuego.

A Zero Two se le ocurrió la idea para el día en que comenzaron a entrenar para el examen. Argentea acentuó su destreza de taijutsu mientras las garras afiladas agregaban otro borde de letalidad. Por mucho que adorara a su amada Strelizia, reconoció que no era particularmente efectiva en una situación en la que podría verse obligada a luchar en un espacio confinado. Pero al igual que su lanza, las garras estaban hechas del mismo metal especial que le permitía infundirles chakra. También fueron nombrados después de una flor, a lo que Ino informó que representa un afecto alegre y sencillo y simboliza la inmadurez. Honestamente, no podía pensar en un nombre más apropiado. Ella planeó usar esta pelea como una oportunidad para probar su efectividad.

Zaku miró con cautela las garras ardientes mientras una gota de sudor le rodaba por el costado de la cara. Esta chica no sería tan fácil de derribar como la otra, pero se negó a dejarse intimidar. "¿Se supone que eso me asusta o algo así? ¡Te destruiré perra!" El chico de cabello castaño escupió mientras señalaba con la mano derecha a su oponente. Había un pequeño tubo de metal que se extendía un poco fuera de su palma y comenzó a silbar mientras recogía su chakra. _**"¡Decapitando ondas de aire!"**_El viento soplaba de la palma de Zaku, bailaba en el suelo y rasgaba los azulejos de piedra mientras se cerraba en la roseta. Una sonrisa victoriosa ya había llegado a la cara de la adolescente, anticipando ansiosamente su desaparición. Eso fue al menos hasta que Zero Two se desvaneció repentinamente justo cuando el vendaval golpeó y reapareció ante él. El color se desvaneció inmediatamente de la cara de Zaku cuando ella retiró la mano y tomó una postura, una racha de rabia cruzó por sus ojos bermellones.

_**"¡Palma de la Llama del Dragón!"**_

El fuego surgió alrededor del puño de Zero Two, tomando la forma de una enorme garra mientras lo conducía hacia el torso de su presa. Zaku fue enviado disparado hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe y se estrelló contra la pared con un crujido repugnante. Zero Two ni siquiera pestañeó cuando su cuerpo se convirtió en humo, dejando atrás los restos carbonizados de un pequeño tronco. Sintió un pico en el chakra y levantó la vista para ver a Zaku suspendido sobre ella. Sus dos manos estaban dirigidas hacia ella y tenía un ceño amenazante. _**"¡Ondas de decapitación extremas!" **_Una ráfaga de viento aún más fuerte explotó en su palma y cayó sobre la posición de la roseta.

_'Tch ... habla de molesto,'_ Zero Two chasqueó la lengua mientras permitía que más chakra de Kurama se filtrara en su sistema. **_"¡Vena del Dragón!" _**Sus cuernos estaban iluminados con una espeluznante luz bermellona que teñía su cabello de un vibrante tono carmín, el aura demoníaca flotaba a su alrededor dándole la misma apariencia de fuego. Zero Two entrecerró los ojos al Sound-nin mientras recogía su chakra y levantaba una mano. El bastardo realmente creía que tenía una oportunidad. _**"Estilo de fuego: ¡Llama caótica!"**_Llamas carmesí explotaron de su palma, disparando hacia el cielo en una neblina de fuego. Al nacer de la naturaleza inferior del chakra, los vientos turbulentos fueron tragados por las llamas furiosas, pero la fuerza detrás de ellos fue suficiente para desestabilizar ambos ataques. La explosión resultante sacudió todo el edificio y una gruesa cortina de humo se instaló en el campo de batalla. Zaku aterrizó a salvo en el medio de la arena y sacó su bufanda para cubrirse la cara. _¿A dónde fue esa perra? ¡Pagará por tratar de hacerme el tonto!_

_**"¡Caza de zorros!"**_

La voz incorpórea de Zero Two hizo eco a su alrededor. Fue solo ahora que notó la interminable oscuridad que había invadido la arena. Vio un par de brillantes esferas rojas bailando entre las sombras e instintivamente levantó las manos. _**"¡Ondas de decapitación extremas!" **_Sus palmas detonaron continuamente con chakra del viento, disparando al azar ráfagas parecidas a cuchillas en la interminable oscuridad. Con la ayuda de los tubos implantados en sus brazos, su ataque cubrió un amplio rango y al ajustar la proporción de aire a sonido, pudo rebotarlos de las paredes para cubrir cualquier espacio en su defensa. Incluso si no pudiera ver a su oponente, sería increíblemente difícil para ella acercarse a él sin que lo cortaran. "¡¿Cómo te gusta esa perra ?! ¡Vamos a ver que intentas tocarme ahora!"

La respuesta a su provocación arrogante llegó en forma de un silbido débil y eólico que pasó completamente desapercibido para el ninja sonoro hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La sonrisa arrogante de Zaku se disolvió cuando la sensibilidad de su mano izquierda desapareció repentinamente. Echando un vistazo a su brazo, contuvo el aliento y las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando vio que faltaba. Todo lo que quedaba era un muñón sangriento que alguna vez fue su hombro. El chakra del joven genin se disparó salvajemente cuando la histeria comenzó a asentarse. Los vibrantes zephyrs que se liberaban de su otra mano aumentaron en velocidad y masa, devastando la improvisada arena con imprudente abandono. Otro destello de movimiento eliminó su otro brazo cuando el cerebro de Zaku finalmente registró el dolor insoportable. Cayó de rodillas y dejó escapar un grito agonizante.

Zero Two reapareció ante él, agarrando al niño por la garganta con el ceño fruncido. **"Qué lastimoso"** , resopló cuando sus garras se clavaron en su cuello y desviaron su chakra a un ritmo alarmante. **"¡Esto es por lastimar a mi amigo!" **Zero Two gruñó, quitando su mano y arrancando la yugular de su presa. La vida se desvaneció de los ojos de Zaku cuando su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante, solo para ser atrapado por la otra mano de la roseta. _**"¡Palpitante llama de dragón!" **_El fuego surgió del brazo de Zero Two, envolviendo el cadáver en una ardiente explosión. La detonación sacudió toda la habitación con la fuerza de un terremoto y evisceró por completo el sonido.

Hayate contempló el rosetón en partes iguales de horror y asombro. Sin un cadáver, su fallo fue bastante claro. "La primera ronda ha llegado a una conclusión. ¡El ganador es Zero Two!" Su anuncio fue recibido en silencio mientras Zero Two miraba el espacio vacío frente a ella. El chakra de la Bestia de Cola que discurre por su sistema se disipó cuando despidió a Argentea y sus rasgos volvieron a la normalidad.

"¡Woo! ¡Así se hace Hime ~!"

Zero Two se dio la vuelta y vio a su amada animando con entusiasmo, con una sonrisa en la cara del híbrido. "¿Me viste querida ~?"

"¡¿Cómo no podría ?! ¡Eso fue rudo!"

"¡Sí, alábame más querida ~! ¡Ohohohohoho ~!" La odiosa risa de Zero Two rebotó en las paredes, causando que sus compañeros Leaf-nins sudasen ante su inconmensurable vanidad. Vio a Sakura parada junto a Naruto con una expresión de asombro y le mostró a su compañero de cabello rosado una sonrisa llena de dientes acompañada de un pulgar hacia arriba.

Hayate negó con la cabeza al adolescente volátil. No había esperado una fatalidad tan temprano en los partidos, pero después de todo, era Zero Two. Después de estar cerca de ella casi 4 años, se había acostumbrado a sus travesuras. Al menos eso fue hasta que Naruto entró en escena. Sacudiendo su cabeza lejos de los pensamientos extraviados, Hayate expulsó el moco que se acumulaba en su garganta con una tos fuerte y se recompuso. "Muy bien, ahora pasaremos al segundo".

* * *

"La sexta ronda ha concluido. La ganadora es Nara Shikamaru".

"Hombre, las técnicas de Sombra de Shika seguramente son una fuerza a tener en cuenta", Naruto dejó escapar un silbido mientras miraba al chico perezoso ayudar a su mejor amigo a ponerse de pie.

"Diré. Ser capaz de controlar los movimientos de tu oponente así es realmente algo más, ya sabes", reflexionó Zero Two.

"Uh ... ¿Hime?"

"¿Si cariño?"

"¿Por qué exactamente te estoy cargando de nuevo?"

Zero Two tarareó contenta mientras se acunaba contra la espalda de la rubia. "¡Porque me duelen los pies y eres la mejor querida del mundo entero ~!" Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y volvió su atención a la arena de abajo. En el transcurso de la última hora, habían presenciado bastantes partidos impresionantes.

Después de que Zero Two literalmente destruyó su competencia, su antiguo compañero de clase, Shino, se enfrentó a un compañero Leaf-nin del equipo de Kabuto con el nombre de Yoroi. Aparentemente tenía la capacidad de extraer el chakra de forma muy parecida a Zero Two y lo usó para su ventaja para abrumar al joven Genin. O eso pensaba al menos. Resulta que los miembros del clan de Shino, los Aburame, son infundidos al nacer con una raza especial de insectos conocida como Kikaichū. Estos insectos parásitos anidan dentro de su cuerpo y se alimentan de su chakra, y a cambio, el huésped puede comandarlos a voluntad. Shino desató sus propios insectos contra el desprevenido Yoroi y agotó al hombre de su chakra, lo que cambió el rumbo a favor del silencioso adolescente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de admitir la derrota y Shino fue declarado ganador.

Después de ese partido, Kankuro, uno de los Sand-nin con los que tuvieron una carrera dos semanas antes, se enfrentó a la compañera de equipo de Yoroi, Misumi. El combate comenzó con Misumi activando una técnica que aumentó la flexibilidad de su cuerpo, tomando a Kankuro desprevenido al enrollarse alrededor del niño más joven como una pitón. Misumi amenazó con romperle el cuello si no aceptaba, pero Kankuro se negó a ceder y el hombre mayor rápidamente siguió su amenaza. Pero para sorpresa de todos, el verdadero Kankuro emergió del vendaje empaquetado atado a la espalda del cadáver y reveló que en realidad era una marioneta. La marioneta venció al asombrado Misumi y el hombre mayor se encontró en una situación similar a la que había sometido a su oponente. Solo Kankuro no dudó en lo más mínimo. Su marioneta, cariñosamente llamada Cuervo,

El cuarto partido fue en realidad bastante anticlimático en opinión de Naruto. Fue entre Ino y Kin, la solitaria kunoichi Sound y la compañera de equipo de Zaku. Ella realizó una diatriba increíblemente desagradable y larga sobre ser superior a los gustos de _"Leaf Scum",_ solo para ser víctima del distintivo **Mind Transfer Jutsu de** Ino . Habiendo tomado el control completo del cuerpo de su oponente, Ino perdió el partido en nombre de Kin y pasó a la siguiente ronda.

El quinto partido entre Sand-nun Temari y el propio Tenten del Equipo Diez de Leaf fue tan unilateral como el anterior, si no más. Tenten era increíblemente hábil en shurikenjutsu y atacando desde la distancia. Desafortunadamente, todos sus ataques fueron inutilizados por el estilo de viento de Temari y la rubia terminó con su enemigo en un barrido decisivo. El emotivo Rock Lee descendió de las vigas para vengarse de su compañero de equipo después de que Temari casi le rompió la espalda, pero su sensei lo detuvo.

Y eso llevó al siguiente partido entre Shikamaru y Chōji. Naruto sintió un poco de remordimiento por los dos por tener que enfrentarse a un amigo y compañero de equipo, pero el examen Chūnin no se preocupó por tal camaradería. Como él y Sasuke aún no han llamado, esperaba que tal dificultad no surgiera entre él y el Uchiha. Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando notó que Hayate entraba al centro de la arena una vez más.

"Ahora procederemos con la séptima ronda", gruñó el enfermo Jōnin. La pantalla comenzó a recorrer los participantes restantes antes de decidirse por los siguientes combatientes.

_Uzumaki Naruto vs Izunuka Kiba_

"Naruto, Kiba-san, por favor baja," tosió Hayate.

"Je, supongo que estoy despierto", sonrió Naruto. Zero Two se detectó a regañadientes desde la parte trasera de la rubia, pero su disgusto fue rápidamente reemplazado por la emoción.

"¡Muéstrale a Kibbles quién es el jefe Darling ~!"

"MI NOMBRE ES KIBA DAMNIT!"

Kakashi levantó la vista de su libro al escuchar el nombre de su estudiante y se volvió para dirigirse al rubio. "Da lo mejor de ti, Naruto, pero no tomes a tu oponente a la ligera", aconsejó, ganándose un asentimiento del niño.

"¡Tienes este Naruto!" Sakura aplaudió con un puñetazo. Naruto sonrió ante las palabras alentadoras del pinkette antes de que sus ojos se posaran en Sasuke, que estaba apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sasuke miró a su mejor amigo con indiferencia antes de que una sonrisa se asentara en sus rasgos.

"Date prisa y deja el perro callejero ya".

"¡Pfft, eso es un hecho!" Naruto se rió mientras saltaba por la barandilla. Aterrizó en la arena con la destreza de un zorro y le lanzó una sonrisa al salvaje shinobi que estaba frente a él. "¡Finalmente puedo soltarme!"

"¡Esa es mi línea! Contigo como mi oponente, ¡esta será una victoria fácil!" Kiba exclamó.

"Oi, oi, no te emociones demasiado ahora Kiba. No quiero aplastar tu espíritu también. ¡No es como si tuvieras una oportunidad contra mí, ya sabes!"

"Esto no será como nuestros entrenamientos en la academia Naruto. No lo sostengas en mi contra cuando te envíe llorando a tu compañero", sonrió Kiba. Akamaru saltó de su cómodo pedestal sobre la cabeza de Kiba y cofirmó las palabras de su compañero con un ladrido entusiasta.

"¡Ja! ¡Me gustaría verte intentarlo!"

Hayate se dio cuenta rápidamente del entusiasmo de los adolescentes y levantó su mano sobre su cabeza. "Con ambos combatientes en posición, el séptimo combate, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba comenzará ahora. ¡Comienza!"

Kiba se movió de inmediato y lanzó unas señales con la mano, lo que hizo que la ceja de Naruto se levantara con sospecha. "¡Siéntate, Akamaru, terminaré esto en un instante! _**Bestia Mimetismo: ¡Jutsu**_ a cuatro _**patas!**_ " El chakra de Kiba se arremolinó a su alrededor mientras caía en una postura de cuatro puntos. Sus uñas se convirtieron en garras afiladas y sus rasgos adquirieron una apariencia más animal. _'Naruto se ha vuelto aún más fuerte desde que estábamos en la academia, pero yo también. ¡No tiene sentido detenerse ahora!' _Se preparó mentalmente. Kiba salió disparado, sorprendiendo a Naruto con su velocidad y golpeó el codo contra el pecho del rubio. Naruto fue enviado a toda velocidad y se estrelló contra una pared con la fuerza suficiente para formar un pequeño cráter. "¡Ja! Deberías seguir adelante y llamarlo Proctor. Él no se levantará pronto".

La sonrisa victoriosa del Inuzuka se desvaneció cuando el sonido de la risa llegó a sus oídos. "¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?" Naruto escupió de la mancha de sangre. Se despegó de la pared y sacó la rigidez de los hombros. "Golpeas como una perra".

Kiba dejó escapar un gruñido salvaje cuando metió la mano en la bolsa sujeta a su cadera. Parecía que esto no sería tan fácil como pensaba originalmente. "¡Vamos Akamaru!" Exclamó mientras lanzaba una pequeña bolita negra en dirección al rubio. Explotó al golpear el suelo, envolviendo a Naruto en una nube de humo.

_'Una bomba de humo ¿eh? Así que esa es su obra. _Reflexionó Naruto. Podía sentir el movimiento dentro de la cortina de humo, pero no pudo determinar la ubicación exacta. Notó un cambio en el humo sobre él, pero fue sorprendido por el uppercut que se estrelló contra su barbilla. El humo se aclaró para revelar a Akamaru y a una sonriente Kiba parada sobre un Naruto derribado.

"Una vez un último muerto, siempre un último muerto", se rió. "¡Buen trabajo Akamaru!" Habían estado perfeccionando su trabajo en equipo durante una década y no esperaba nada menos de su compañero. Por eso exactamente se sorprendió cuando su viejo amigo lo rodeó y lo mordió en el brazo. "¿Q-qué?"

"Mordiste el anzuelo," se rió Akamaru. El pequeño perro explotó en una nube de humo que se dispersó para revelar a un sonriente Naruto. Liberó su control sobre el animal animal antes de despedirlo con una aplastante casa de máquinas. La forma flácida de Kiba saltó por el suelo como una muñeca de trapo, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Estaba listo para contraatacar, pero se congeló al verlo delante de él.

"No sería demasiado apresurado si fuera tú. No quisiera que Akamaru se lastimara ahora", advirtió Naruto. El rubio sostenía al cachorro por las patas delanteras con una mano y la espada justo encima de su pecho en la otra. "Perder ahora, y todos se van de una pieza", dijo con gravedad. Lo último que quería hacer era lastimar a un amigo, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de ser blando en un momento como este. Las vidas estaban en juego y ambos sabían el riesgo que entraba en esta batalla.

El comportamiento de Kiba permaneció tranquilo mientras miraba al rubio. "Admitiré que te tomé demasiado a la ligera, Naruto. Pero llevaré a Akamaru de regreso ahora". Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, Akamaru comenzó a convulsionarse salvajemente. Su chakra se disparó repentinamente y su pelaje se tornó de un ominoso tono rojo. Akamaru pateó al rubio en su pecho, disipando el clon de la sombra. Akamaru regresó rápidamente a su compañero y saltó sobre Kiba, que acababa de terminar de preparar su próximo jutsu.

**_"Bestia Mimicy: ¡Clon Bestia Hombre!"_**

Naruto rápidamente se sorprendió al ver otra copia del Izunuka de pie frente a él. "No más jugar con Naruto. ¡Te llevaremos a la tierra!" Ambos Kibas rugieron. Cargaron al unísono, dándole a Naruto poco tiempo para reaccionar. El dúo comenzó a girar violentamente mientras se acercaban al rubio. "¡Este es el final, Naruto! ¡ _**Colmillos sobre colmillo!**_ "

Naruto apenas pudo esquivar el primer ciclón, pero el segundo lo golpeó en el pecho. Gritó de dolor cuando las afiladas garras se clavaron en su pecho. Naruto fue empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe, pero logró mantenerse de pie. _'Bien entonces. ¡Ya no me contendré más! _El gruñó. Lo poco del chakra de Kurama que había quedado en su sistema se filtró, alterando sus rasgos. No duraría mucho, por lo que tendría que terminar la pelea rápidamente. Kiba fue suspendido brevemente sobre él y sacó dos bolitas de humo más de su bolsa. "¡Este es el final, Naruto!" Lloró cuando los lanzó al rubio.

"¡Patea su trasero, cariño!" Zero Two exclamó desde el balcón de arriba.

"¡Sí, no pierdas con un tipo como Naruto!" Sakura cosigno.

Naruto sonrió ante las palabras de aliento de su compañero de equipo mientras corría a través de una rápida serie de señales con las manos y respiraba hondo. "¡Eso se está haciendo viejo, ya sabes! ¡ _**Estilo de viento: fuerza implacable!**_"Naruto lloró antes de expulsar el poderoso vendaval a sus pies. Explotó a su alrededor e instantáneamente despejó la masiva cortina de humo. Naruto no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo al ver a los ciclones gemelos apresurándose hacia él una vez más. Detuvo el primero y tomó a Kiba su cuello, para sorpresa de Inuzuka. Los nudillos de Naruto explotaron cuando flexionó la mano y retiró el puño. Usando toda su fuerza, atravesó la cara de ninja salvaje y lo envió a estrellarse contra la pared. El chico de cabello castaño fue golpeado. Retrocedió violentamente de la pared por la fuerza del golpe y cayó al suelo. Su cuerpo estalló en una nube de humo, revelando la forma inconsciente de Akamaru.

El verdadero Kiba fue vencido por una rabia primitiva al ver a su compañero herido e hizo una imprudente línea recta hacia el rubio. "¡Pagarás por ese Naruto! ¡ _**Colmillo sobre colmillo!"**_

Naruto ni siquiera pestañeó al adolescente enfurecido y disparó hacia adelante para cumplir con su cargo. Justo cuando el tornado se acercaba, Naruto saltó sobre él en el último segundo y agarró a Kiba por la parte de atrás de su camisa. Usando su impulso, interrumpió el golpe de Kiba y lo estrelló contra el suelo, provocando un agudo grito de dolor del niño. Pero aún no había terminado. Naruto rápidamente renunció a su agarre de la camisa Inuzukas y lo agarró por los tobillos. Con un rugido salvaje golpeó a Kiba sobre su espalda, expulsando el aire acumulado dentro de sus pulmones. Naruto golpeó repetidamente a Kiba contra el suelo antes de girar sobre un talón y arrojarlo al aire, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los espectadores con la salvaje demostración de fuerza.

Justo cuando Kiba llegó a la cima de su ascenso, Naruto apareció por encima de él. Juntó las manos y retrocedió antes de golpear a Kiba contra el suelo con un doble hacha. El maltratado perro-nin gimió de dolor por el cráter de abajo. Podía sentir que varias de sus costillas estaban rotas, posiblemente incluso rotas, y su cabeza estaba nadando con náuseas por el desorientador asalto. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio a Naruto caer libremente hacia él con su espada en la mano. Sus ojos ardían con un brillo rojo diabólico y un aura demoníaca irradiaba de todo su ser. La inquietud brilló en los ojos del joven Genin cuando la realidad de su muerte inminente comenzó a filtrarse. La combinación de fatiga y miedo, acompañada de la gravedad de sus heridas, hizo que el Inuzuka perdiera la conciencia cuando Naruto se derrumbó sobre él. destrozando las baldosas de hormigón y enviando escombros volando por toda la arena. Cuando el polvo finalmente se asentó, todos vieron a Naruto de pie sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Kiba. Volvió a deslizar su espada en su vaina y saludó en dirección a Hayate. "Creo que es seguro convocar el partido. No se despertará pronto". No importa lo que dijera el Viejo, nunca le quitaría la vida a un amigo por algo tan tonto como una promoción.

"Por lo que parece", tosió Hayate. "¡El ganador es Uzumaki Naruto!"

"¡INFIERNO! ¡Esa es mi querida ~!"

"Buen trabajo Naruto!"

El rubio sonrió cuando levantó la vista para ver a las dos chicas de cabello rosado de su equipo vitoreando con entusiasmo. Sasuke simplemente sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza en reconocimiento de la victoria de su amigo mientras Kakashi mostraba una de sus sonrisas de ojos. "¡Todo en un día de trabajo, ya sabes!"

Hayate sacudió la cabeza divertido al rubio. Naruto definitivamente había llegado lejos de sus tiempos de infierno como bromista en serie residente de la aldea. Se perfilaba como un buen shinobi y sería interesante ver hasta dónde llegaría en su carrera. "Continuando, ahora procederemos con la octava ronda".

* * *

"N-De ninguna manera ..." Naruto miró sin aliento la escena de abajo.

"Sotavento..."

"Tch ... ese idiota ..."

Todos miraron en silencio mientras un equipo de ninjas medicinales se llevaban la forma rota de Rock Lee. Había sido enfrentado a Gaara en una batalla brutal que era el noveno partido. El usuario de taijutsu inicialmente tuvo problemas para acercarse a la pelirroja debido a un escudo de arena que orbitaba a su alrededor. Parecía ser de naturaleza sensible y reaccionó a todos los ataques de Lee, haciéndolos inútiles. Eso fue hasta que Lee se quitó las pesas de las piernas. La gran cantidad de ellos fue suficiente para hacer que el hormigón implosionara y aumentar la velocidad de Lee fuera absurdo. Él fácilmente superó la arena de Gaara y finalmente fue capaz de asestar un golpe decisivo. Pero para sorpresa del ninja vestido de verde, todo el cuerpo de Gaara estaba encerrado en una resistente capa de arena. Esta armadura era extremadamente duradera y otra capa para la "defensa absoluta" del pelirrojo.

Según Kakashi, las Ocho Puertas eran puntos de chakra específicos ubicados en todo el cuerpo que existían para limitar el flujo de chakra dentro del cuerpo de un individuo. Por lo general, los individuos no pueden usar más del 20% de todo el potencial de su cuerpo, la forma del cerebro de proteger al individuo de dañar su cuerpo a través del esfuerzo excesivo. Con el entrenamiento, las personas pueden aprender a eliminar estos limitadores, conocidos como "abrir" las puertas. Con cada puerta abierta, los individuos tienen acceso a más y más chakra de su cuerpo, lo que aumenta su fuerza física y velocidad. Pero el costo de tal poder fue considerable. Usar las Ocho Puertas es una espada de doble filo, que permite a los usuarios sacrificar su propia salud y seguridad. Con cada puerta posterior abierta, el daño infligido al usuario '

Después de haber abierto cinco puertas, lo que fue una hazaña increíble para alguien tan joven, Lee procedió a golpear continuamente a Gaara en el aire con su Loto Inverso. Sin embargo, cuando Gaara cayó al suelo, dispersó su calabaza de arena como un cojín para evitar su caída. Gaara luego usó su técnica Sand Binding Coffin para aplastar el brazo y la pierna izquierdos de Lee. Habría sido asesinado por el ataque de seguimiento de Gaara si Might Guy no hubiera intervenido, lo que condujo a la descalificación de su estudiante. Cuando el médico ninja se movió para evaluar el daño, se reveló que el daño en las extremidades del Genin era demasiado severo y que ya no era capaz de continuar su carrera como ninja.

Inicialmente, Naruto había descartado a Lee como un niño extraño con cejas pobladas, pero su respeto por el niño aumentó considerablemente después de presenciar su partido. No era capaz de usar Ninjutsu, pero su destreza en el taijutsu estaba por encima de cualquier otra persona en su grupo de edad. Su impulso y determinación fueron tan grandes que incluso logró ponerse de pie a pesar de su cuerpo roto y su pérdida de conciencia. Los ojos de Naruto se posaron en el pelirrojo estoico y se entrecerraron. _'Así que este es el poder de One-Tail ...'_

Sasuke también encontró su mirada fija en el Sand-nin. Había muchos más competidores fuertes en el examen de lo que inicialmente había esperado. En el partido anterior, vieron a Neji intercambiar golpes con su prima Hinata. La brecha en la fuerza fue sustancial, pero la heredera Hyūga se negó a retroceder. La habría ejecutado si los Jōnins no hubieran intervenido. Incluso si fueran parte del mismo clan, Neji era un miembro de la familia de la rama y la muerte de la hija del jefe del clan a sus manos habría traído consecuencias imprevistas. El sonido de la tos llegó a sus oídos y Sasuke desvió su atención hacia el enfermo Hayate, que estaba a punto de anunciar el partido final. Con todos los demás mostrando su metal, su hora finalmente había llegado. El tablero se iluminó con los nombres de los dos combatientes finales.

_Uchiha Sasuke vs Kinuta Dosu_

"Parece que estás despierto, Sasuke. Será mejor que no pierdas. Sería una pena que Hime y yo fuéramos los únicos en llegar a la final", se burló Naruto, haciendo que el Uchiha se burlara.

"Hn. Como el infierno, me quedaría atrás de ustedes dos".

"Recuerda Sasuke, ten cuidado", aconsejó Kakashi sin siquiera levantar la vista de su libro.

"¡Haz tu mejor Sasuke-kun!"

"¡Sí, dame el infierno, Sasu-chan!" Zero Two sonrió, complacido por el ceño fruncido del chico de cabello negro mientras saltaba por la barandilla.

Sasuke aterrizó sin siquiera hacer un sonido y lentamente se dirigió hacia el centro de la habitación. Su oponente apareció momentos después, reflejando su expresión impasible. Dosu tenía vendas que cubrían la mayor parte de su rostro, dejando solo su ojo izquierdo descubierto. Llevaba un gran poncho con mangas largas, una bufanda estampada de serpiente alrededor del cuello y un impermeable de paja que sobresalía de la parte posterior de su bufanda. Unido a su brazo derecho había una especie de amplificador grande. Su espalda estaba encorvada, lo que lo hacía parecer más pequeño de lo que realmente era.

"Así que eres el infame Sasuke Uchiha. Debo decir que no estoy particularmente impresionado", se burló el Sound-nin, pero no logró obtener una respuesta del estoico Uchiha.

"Si ambos combatientes están listos, ahora comenzaremos la décima y última ronda", tosió Hayate mientras levantaba el brazo en el aire. Después de recibir un asentimiento afirmativo de ambos adolescentes, bajó el brazo para señalar el comienzo del partido. "¡Empezar!"

Dosu se lanzó hacia adelante de inmediato, con la intención de llevar el partido a un final rápido. "Se nos ordenó probar tus habilidades, pero creo que te mataré aquí y ahora", sonrió mientras retiraba su brazo derecho. Lanzó un henificador a la cabeza de Sasuke, pero el golpe fue interceptado por la espada del Uchiha. "Eso fue un error. _**¡Echo Drill resonante!"**_El altavoz en su brazo vibró cuando dejó escapar un zumbido bajo. La sonrisa de Dosu se amplió con anticipación mientras esperaba que su ataque tomara efecto. Pudo manipular las ondas sonoras para apuntar a los canales semicirculares de sus oponentes, desequilibrándolos para que no puedan pararse, moverse o pelear. Otros efectos secundarios incluyeron sangrado de oídos, visión distorsionada y vómitos. Y como era un ataque de sonido, era imposible bloquearlo y podía usar el altavoz en su guante para amplificarlo aún más. Pero Sasuke no mostró signos de ser afectado, lo que hizo que Sound-nin se volviera cauteloso.

"Hn. Parece que tenía razón", dijo Sasuke por primera vez, burlándose del chico. "Después de ver a los otros dos de tu equipo, y teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que sacaste de Hidden _Sound_ Village, anticipé que usarías algún tipo de ataque basado en el sonido. Así que tomé la precaución de usar tapones para los oídos", reveló, sorprendiendo a Dosu. . "Ese altavoz en tu brazo parece ser usado en conjunto con cualquier jutsu que intentes lanzar, y el hecho de que esté en tu brazo me hace creer que es un ataque de corto alcance", analizó Sasuke. "El cuerpo humano está compuesto de 70% de agua, que es capaz de transmitir ondas de sonido, por lo que es seguro asumir que su ataque también tendrá efecto a través del contacto físico".

"I-Imposible ..." tartamudeó Dosu. Aún no había revelado ninguna de sus habilidades a nadie en los exámenes, y sin embargo, el Uchiha logró descifrarlas a simple vista.

La caja torácica amatista de Susano se materializó parcialmente al lado de Sasuke, alarmando a todos en la habitación. El brazo esquelético arrancó a Dosu de sus pies y comenzó a exprimirle la vida. Dosu luchó por liberarse, pero fue en vano. Por primera vez en años, se encontró asustado por el miedo. "Torturaste a mi compañera de equipo, y desafortunadamente para ti ella vivió para contar la historia. Ahora pierdo tu vida", Sasuke fulminó con la mirada, su Mangekyō brillando con ira desenfrenada.

"W-espera-"

_"¡Consumirse!"_

Dosu dejó escapar un gemido agudo mientras estaba envuelto en fuego negro. Las llamas sombrías parpadearon salvajemente, consumiendo rápidamente la carne del Genin del Sonido. Sharingan de Sasuke retrocedió después de extinguirlos y levantó una mano para limpiar las lágrimas de sangre que se escapaban de su ojo izquierdo. Hayate tardó un momento en recomponerse. No solo se había desintegrado completamente el cadáver de Dosu, sino que ni siquiera había quedado un rastro de cenizas. "E-El ganador es Uchiha Sasuke". El adolescente de cabello negro volvió a envainar su espada antes de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¡Bien!"

"¡Así se hace Sasuke-kun!"

"¡Sabía que podías hacerlo Sasu-chan!"

Hiruzen también se rió entre dientes mientras observaba la variada reacción del joven Uchiha ante las aprobaciones de su equipo. _"Todos han llegado tan lejos"_ , murmuró para sí mismo antes de arrastrar su pipa. _"Pero, ¡ay, ha llegado el momento de la ronda final!"_

* * *

Surpise! ¡Doble carga!

El capítulo tenía hasta 11 mil palabras cuando terminé, así que pensé que era mejor dividirlo en dos jajaja


	22. Chapter 22

_**022**_

* * *

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su sensei. El Jōnin de cabello plateado se paró frente a él con una expresión tímida mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "¡No es justo Kakashi-sensei!"

"Lo siento, Naruto, pero soy el único en toda la aldea que puede ayudar a Sasuke a entrenar con su Mangekyō Sharingan. Créeme, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez". Kakashi se lamentó. Técnicamente podía, pero el Jutsu del Clon de las Sombras era extremadamente agotador y no tenía suficiente chakra para sostener otro clon durante todo un día.

"Bueno, ¿qué demonios se supone que debemos hacer entonces?" Naruto lanzó sus manos al aire exasperadamente.

"Cálmate Naruto," Kakashi revolvió el cabello del rubio. "¿Realmente no pensaste que te dejaría en alto y seco sin encontrar a alguien más para entrenarte?"

" _¡Sí!_ ", Naruto se apartó de su sensei después de quitarle la mano. "Me _completamente_ esperar que hagan algo por el estilo, ya sabes!" Kakashi apretó el pecho mientras las palabras de su alumno lo atravesaban como una lanza sin filo.

"Me heriste así que Naruto ..."

"Tch, lo que sea", resopló Naruto. "Bueno, ¿quién demonios es esta persona y por qué querías reunirte en la academia?"

"Bueno, en realidad, Hokage-sama quería hablar contigo. Pensé que sería mejor convocar aquí. Después de todo, él fue quien encontró un maestro para ti", respondió Kakashi.

"¿El viejo quiere verme?" El interés de Naruto se despertó. Le había llevado mucho tiempo disminuir su ira. Por mucho que quisiera odiar al Hokage por lo que se había hecho a sí mismo y a Zero Two, no podía. Actuaba en lo que realmente pensaba que eran sus mejores intereses. Resultó que no estaba completamente afectado por el límite de línea de sangre de Zero Two, lo que significaba que mantenerlos separados todo este tiempo no tenía sentido. Pero en retrospectiva, eso no se sabía en ese momento y Sarutobi solo pudo actuar sobre la poca información que tenía en ese momento. Incluso si era conocido como el Dios de Shinobi, todavía era solo humano.

"¿Te mataría dirigirte al Hokage con el debido respeto ...?"

"Probablemente. No te preocupes por saber," Naruto se encogió de hombros, ganándose un suspiro del hombre de cabello plateado.

"Bueno, ya voy en camino".

"Sí, sí. No quisiera que el Golden Boy de Leaf tuviera una actuación de mala calidad en la final", se burló Naruto. Sasuke era su mejor amigo y todo eso, pero todavía odiaba lo mucho que los aldeanos lo absorbían porque era el último de su clan. Incluso el propio Uchiha estaba molesto por eso.

"Sabes que no es así Naruto", suspiró Kakashi mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del rubio. "Confía en mí cuando digo esto, aprenderás mucho más de este maestro de lo que yo podría enseñarte. Tú y Zero Two ambos. No puedo esperar para ver qué tipo de espectáculo es el Ninja Hipoactiva Nupcial Hipoactiva número uno de la aldea y la segunda venida del Red Habanero se pone en la final ".

"El candente que pasa ahora?" La cabeza de Naruto se inclinó confundida, provocando una risa de su sensei.

"No es nada. Ahora continúa, no quieres mantener a Hokage-Sam esperando".

"Supongo que tienes razón. No sé cuánto tiempo antes de que el Viejo se vuelva senil, ya sabes. No te preocupes, Kakashi-sensei. Si lo que dices sobre este" maestro "es cierto, ¡no te defraudaremos! solo espero que no sean tan raros como tú ", dijo Naruto mientras subía la escalera que conducía a la oficina del Hokage.

"Si tan solo conocieras a Naruto. Si tan solo supieras ..." Kakashi se rió antes de estallar en una nube de humo.

* * *

Hiruzen acababa de terminar de escribir su nombre en un documento cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe, casi volando por las bisagras. El anciano Kage dejó escapar un suspiro cuando una figura entró en su oficina. "Naruto, muchacho, todavía tan excitable como siempre".

"¡Ya sabes como soy!" Naruto rio. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa, viejo?"

"Ah, sí. Quería hablar contigo sobre esto después de tu regreso de la misión Wave, pero no quería interrumpir tu entrenamiento para el Examen. Kakashi me dice que lograste aprovechar el poder de los Nueve Colas. Cuidado ¿elaborar?"

"Recién recuperé mis recuerdos, viejo. Preferiría no volver a perderlos en el corto plazo ..." Naruto frunció el ceño.

"No te preocupes, Naruto. Los gatos ya están fuera de la bolsa, así que simplemente dale humor a este viejo", Hiruzen le ofreció al niño una sonrisa sincera. Podía entender su renuencia.

"Bueno, en ese caso ... supongo que puedes decir eso. Mientras mantenga el control sobre mis emociones, puedo extraer el chakra de Kurama sin problemas. Pero desde que ese bastardo Orochimaru me atacó, no he podido ponerse en contacto con él ".

"Kurama ¿Eh?" La ceja de Hiruzen se alzó. "Así que realmente puedes comunicarte con los Nueve Colas. Y pensar que incluso tiene un nombre".

"He podido hablar con Kurama desde que tenía cuatro años. Lo sabrías si hubieras preguntado en lugar de _borrar mi memoria de él y Zero Two_ , ya sabes", respondió Naruto indignado.

"Solo vas a mantener eso en mi contra por el resto de mi vida, ¿verdad?" Hiruzen suspiró mientras rellenaba su pipa con más tabaco.

"¡Toda la razón!"

"Supongo que es justo. Ahora, ¿qué es esto de Orochimaru?" El Hokage preguntó mientras sacaba una larga bocanada de su pipa. Había tenido razón al sospechar que su antiguo alumno hacía su movimiento, pero no había anticipado que se infiltraría en los Exámenes directamente, y mucho menos atacaría a un equipo de genin. El Equipo Siete fue realmente afortunado de atravesar una prueba tan viva y sin heridas graves.

"No sé exactamente, pero él me hizo algo", frunció la ceja de Naruto. "Lo último que recuerdo es que me golpeó en el estómago. Sus dedos brillaban con este extraño fuego púrpura y desde entonces no he podido ponerme en contacto con Kurama".

"Ya veo", Hiruzen sopló una nube de humo antes de levantarse de su silla y rodear su escritorio. "Levanta tu camisa para mí, Naruto, y trata de canalizar tu chakra". El rubio le dio al ninja anciano una mirada extraña, pero de todos modos cumplió. La expresión seria del Hokage le dijo que este no era el momento para comentarios descarados. Hiruzen estudió cuidadosamente el sello que apareció en el ombligo del rubio y frunció el ceño. "Dime Naruto, ¿cómo está el control de tu chakra?"

"¡Peor que nunca!" El adolescente resopló. "¡Ni siquiera puedo formar más de un clon de sombra, ya sabes!"

_Como sospechaba. Este es el trabajo del Sello de los Cinco Elementos, '_ reflexionó Hiruzen. Al aplicar un sello de número impar sobre uno par, Orochimaru logró cortar el acceso de Naruto al chakra de las Nueve Colas y dificultó el uso del suyo debido al desequilibrio impar-par. "Esto podría doler un poco, Naruto, pero ten paciencia conmigo", dijo Hiruzen mientras los dedos de su mano derecha se iluminaban con chakra.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué son-"

_**"¡Cinco elementos sin sellar!"**_

"¡Gah!"

El Hokage estrelló su mano contra el abdomen de Naruto, forzando un grito de dolor al niño. Naruto tropezó hacia atrás y dirigió una mirada fulminante a su comandante. "¡Que demonios!"

"Eso debería hacerlo", Hiruzen asintió satisfactoriamente mientras observaba el crudo sello que había sido colocado sobre el propio chisporroteo de Naruto. "Está bien, inténtalo ahora".

**"¡Naruto!"**

El rubio parpadeó sorprendido cuando la voz familiar volvió a su cabeza. _'Kurama! ¡Estás de vuelta!'_

**"¡¿Dónde demonios voy a ir, idiota ?!"**

Ignorando el comentario sarcástico del zorro, Naruto canalizó su chakra una vez más y descubrió que su control había vuelto a la normalidad. "¡Impresionante! No sé lo que hiciste viejo, pero soy tan bueno como nuevo otra vez, ¡ya sabes!"

"Es bueno escucharlo. No puedo hacerte competir exactamente en la final que es una desventaja", se rió Hiruzen mientras regresaba a su asiento.

"¡Oh, cierto! Kakashi-sensei dijo que encontraste a alguien para entrenarme a mí y a Zero Two".

"Eso hice. Es un poco excéntrico, pero es un maestro consumado. Después de todo, entrenó al Cuarto Hokage", sonrió el Hokage.

"¡Whoa, la maestra de papá!" Exclamó Naruto.

Hiruzen solo pudo mirar en estado de shock al rubio. "Naruto ... ¿cómo ...?"

"Kurama me lo dijo. También sé que mamá fue su Jinchuriki anterior". El rubio respondió casualmente. El viejo zorro le había informado de su herencia hace unas semanas y desde entonces lo había aceptado. Al principio no estaba exactamente emocionado al descubrir que su propio padre había sellado a la bestia dentro de él y era directamente responsable de esta vida problemática. Pero entendió que si sellar a Kurama dentro de un bebé era realmente la única forma de detenerlo en ese momento, entonces ¿cómo podría pedirle a otro padre algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer él mismo? También ayudó que Kurama le hubiera mostrado el recuerdo de las últimas palabras de sus padres antes de su fallecimiento. Habían depositado toda su fe en él para que pudiera domar a los Nueve Colas y usar su poder para proteger la aldea. Lamentablemente ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Un suspiro cansado escapó del Hokage mientras expulsaba otra columna de humo. "Sabes, tu padre hizo una gran cantidad de enemigos, tanto extranjeros como nacionales, por sus acciones durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Es por eso que te di el apellido de tu madre. Tomé la decisión de decírtelo una vez que hiciste Chunin, pero parece que alguien más me ganó. Espero que puedas entender la decisión de tus padres, Naruto. Minato y Kushina no te abandonaron. Realmente te amaron hasta el final ".

"Lo hago hasta cierto punto. Después de todo, era una situación imposible. No se sabe qué hubiera pasado si el alboroto de Kurama no hubiera sido controlado. Todavía odio a papá por lo que me hizo, ¿sabes? Pero si no lo hubiera hecho". No sellé a Kurama en mí, entonces no habría hecho una gran amiga. Tampoco me habría escapado hace tantos años y conocí a Zero Two. Es realmente difícil imaginar la vida sin ella en este momento, ya sabes, "Naruto se rió entre dientes al pensar en la belleza de cabello rosado. "Así que supongo que también estoy un poco agradecido. Solo desearía tener la oportunidad de hablar con los dos. Escuche sus palabras y razonamiento por mí mismo. Eso haría que esto fuera mucho más fácil de digerir".

Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en los rasgos del viejo Kage mientras escuchaba las palabras rubias. El Naruto que estaba frente a él ahora crecía constantemente a pasos agigantados, convirtiéndose en un reflejo más homólogo de sus padres con cada día que pasaba. "Ciertamente eres el hijo de tu padre", Hiruzen no pudo evitar reírse. "Aunque definitivamente veo más sombras resonantes de Kushina en ti más que nada".

"Kurama me dijo lo mismo", Naruto se rascó la cabeza con una risa de oveja. Lo que no daría por conocer a su madre una sola vez. Hiruzen abrió un cajón en su escritorio, recuperó un pequeño marco y le sonrió con cariño.

"Después de que todo el ajetreo y el bullicio de los Exámenes desaparezcan, podemos sentarnos un día y te contaré todo sobre ellos. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Pero por ahora, creo que deberías tener esto", dijo. antes de ofrecérselo al rubio.

"Realmente me gustaría eso", dijo Naruto mientras aceptaba la foto. Había dos personas, una de las cuales reconoció de inmediato. Su padre, Namikaze Minato, estaba orgulloso con su bata Hokage mientras sonreía a la cámara. Sentada a su lado había una mujer de piel clara con vibrantes ojos violetas. Su largo cabello rojo, que parecía llegar hasta los tobillos, tenía mechones hasta los hombros que enmarcaban ambos lados de su cara y un clip negro que le separaba el cabello hacia la izquierda. Estaba vestida con una modesta camisa blanca de cuello alto y un vestido verde junto con sandalias negras. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa que le recordaba a la suya. Esta era su madre, Uzumaki Kushina, y ella era absolutamente fascinante.

"Ahora bien," aplaudió Hiruzen, interrumpiendo el tren de pensamiento del rubio. "Sobre las ... complicaciones con tus arreglos de entrenamiento".

"Kakashi-sensei nos abandonó para entrenar a Sasuke", escupió Naruto con los ojos en blanco.

"Ahora, ahora, como decorado de un shinobi, Kakashi es, incluso él no puede estar en dos lugares a la vez. Los otros tienen la suerte de entrenar con su familia, pero ustedes tres no tienen ese lujo. Ahora estoy de acuerdo con Kakashi razonamiento. No hay nadie más en Village mejor equipado para ayudar a Sasuke-kun a entrenar con su Sharingan ".

"Sí, sí-"

"Pero en lo que respecta a ti, lo mismo podría decirse sobre el sensei de tu padre, mi hijo".

"Eso significa que debe conocer todo tipo de jutsu de culo malo, ¿verdad?" Exclamó Naruto mientras golpeaba con una mano el escritorio del Hokage.

Hiruzen sintió la sutil reacción de su guardia ANBU ante la emoción del adolescente y levantó una mano para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. "Sí, Naruto. Se llama Jiraiya y es uno de los legendarios Sannin. También es tu padrino".

"¿Padrino?" Naruto retrocedió ante la palabra.

"Sí, y como la única familia restante-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Old Man" Naruto levantó una mano para silenciar al Kage. "No me malinterpreten, me alegro por la foto de mis padres y todo eso", Naruto le echó un vistazo a la foto y una sonrisa cariñosa apareció en sus rasgos. E inmediatamente se agrió por un ceño salvaje. "Pero Zero Two es la única familia que me queda".

"Ahora Naruto-"

"No, no quiero escucharlo", interrumpió Naruto una vez más antes de soltar un estornudo repentino. _'Extraño ... alguien debe estar hablando de mí en este momento ...'_ reflexionó. "Mira, estoy seguro de que tenía sus razones o lo que sea, pero nunca he tenido noticias de este" Padrino "en toda mi vida".

"Eso es ... un punto justo, Naruto. Jiraiya es el mejor del pueblo y la única persona en la que más confío. Ha estado fuera del pueblo todo este tiempo a instancias mías, pero finalmente regresó después de que nacieras. Intentó llevarte con él, pero el consejo no lo permitió. No te informé de él por la misma razón que mantuve a tus padres en secreto. Pero no puedo hablar por sus acciones desde entonces ", le informó Hiruzen. Jiraiya siempre se preocupaba por preguntar sobre los últimos acontecimientos de la vida de Naruto cada vez que regresaba a la aldea, pero nunca pudo encontrar la resolución de presentarse al niño. Y no había tiempo como el presente. "Entiendo que podrías tener tus reservas, Naruto. Jiraiya podría no ser el padrino más ideal, pero es un muy buen maestro.

"Oh no, entrenaré con él. No es que tenga muchas opciones en este momento de todos modos", se encogió de hombros Naruto. No estaba en contra de estudiar con este hombre, especialmente si realmente entrenaba a su padre. Pero se negó absolutamente a reconocerlo como familia.

"Me alegra escucharlo", Hiruzen sonrió al rubio. "Si conozco a Jiraiya, y lamentablemente lo sé, debería estar en las aguas termales ahora mismo".

"¿Las aguas termales?" La cabeza de Naruto se inclinó confundida. Si bien no era raro ver a las personas dirigirse a las aguas termales para darse un chapuzón temprano en la mañana, generalmente eran mujeres. "¿Qué demonios está haciendo allí? Aún no es mediodía".

"Uh ... investigación".

"Investigación...?"

"Investigación..."

Ambos hombres fueron tomados como rehenes por el incómodo silencio que impregnaba la habitación. Naruto no estaba seguro de por qué o de dónde venía, pero de repente estaba empezando a tener un mal presentimiento sobre este acuerdo.

* * *

Kakashi aterrizó con un suspiro y metió la mano en los bolsillos al caer víctima de un cansado bostezo. Los exámenes Chūnin lo dejaban agotado, y esta vez ni siquiera era un participante. Orochimaru había aparecido y atacó a su equipo no menos. Entre el último Uchiha vivo, el jinchuriki de las Nueve Colas, y el único híbrido humano-klaxosaurio conocido que existe, hay una serie de razones por las que su equipo había sido atacado y todos pusieron al Jonin de pelo ceniciento.

El hecho de que Naruto fuera el jinchuriki de los Nueve Colas era una razón más que suficiente para atacar a los Uzumaki. El poder de las Bestias de Cola no tenía rival. Sasuke era una de las tres personas conocidas con vida con un Sharingan. Recordó haber encontrado un informe durante sus días ANBU expresando el deseo de Sannin de adquirir uno para avanzar en su investigación. Y dado lo científicamente inclinado que es el hombre, Zero Two era como un tesoro andante de investigación. Kakashi suspiró nuevamente mientras caminaba. Realmente había esperado que tal vez el Hokage solo estaba siendo paranoico por la aparición de su antiguo alumno. Pero el hombre serpiente había hecho su movimiento, sin embargo, sus motivos seguían sin estar claros. Sin embargo, una cosa que sabía con certeza era que si atacaba a sus estudiantes una vez, había una buena posibilidad de que lo volviera a hacer. Kakashi tuvo esta inquietante sensación de premonición sobre las próximas finales, lo que significaba que tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudar a su alumno a fortalecerse para la próxima batalla. Entonces, por ahora, confiaría en el juicio del Hokage para dejar a Naruto y Zero Two en las manos de Jiraiya mientras entrenaba a Sasuke.

Kakashi se detuvo en lo alto de una colina rocosa y vio al niño en cuestión en la parte inferior. Estaba progresando con gracia a través de una serie de katas con su espada. Sasuke debe haber sentido su acercamiento y levantó la vista sorprendido al ver al cíclope Jōnin. "¡Yo!" Kakashi saludó con la mano.

"Extraño ... no esperaba verte por otras dos horas Kakashi-sensei". Sasuke lo miró con recelo.

"Al contrario de lo que todos ustedes puedan creer, soy capaz de llegar a tiempo si así lo elijo", se rió Kakashi, ganándose un resoplido del adolescente. "Además, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo antes de comenzar tu entrenamiento".

"¿Qué podría ser tan importante que-"

"Se trata de Itachi".

Sasuke se calló ante la mención de su hermano. Kakashi le había divulgado hace algún tiempo que él era el capitán del equipo de Itachi cuando ingresó por primera vez al ANBU. Su hermano mayor era normalmente callado y reservado, solo hablaba cuando se le hablaba o cuando la comunicación era absolutamente necesaria para el éxito de una misión. Pero Kakashi se había encargado de establecer un verdadero sentido de camaradería con el prodigio estoico, un concepto que se perdió en la mayoría de los miembros de las fuerzas especiales en ese momento. Cuando realmente lo pensó, Sasuke pudo recordar brevemente a una persona que recordaba mucho a su sensei que apareció en el complejo varias veces después de que Itachi regresó de una misión. Además de Kakashi, las únicas otras personas a las que consideraría remotamente amigos de su hermano eran su compañero de clase y compañero de clan Izumi y su primo mayor Shisui.

Al ver que ahora tenía la atención del joven vengador, Kakashi continuó. "Antes de que tu hermano falleciera, Itachi le dijo que si alguna vez le pasaba algo, quería que tomara estos y los guardara para mantenerlos a salvo", dijo antes de alcanzar su bolsa. Sasuke se alarmó cuando recuperó un pequeño frasco. Dentro había un par de ojos apagados y sin vida flotando en un líquido extraño. "Estos son los ojos de tu hermano, Sasuke".

"¿Por qué demonios los tienes?" Sasuke gruñó mientras alcanzaba su espada.

"Después de que su hermano murió, un cuervo me dejó un pergamino. Dada la forma en que se dispersó inmediatamente después, solo puedo suponer que fue algún tipo de técnica que se activó con su muerte. Escrito dentro de ese pergamino había información detallada sobre el Mangekyō Sharingan ".

"¿Por qué mi hermano te miraría? ¡Solo porque tienes un Sharingan, no te convierte en un Uchiha! ¿Qué podrías aprender de eso?" Ladró Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke", Kakashi sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro mientras levantaba la diadema. El ojo oculto debajo se abrió de golpe para revelar un patrón abstracto de molinete. "Aprendí bastante".

"P-Pero ... ¿cómo?"

"Ves, al igual que el Sharingan normal, no tienes que ser un Uchiha para utilizar el Mangekyō. Incluso con un Sharingan trasplantado, uno todavía tiene el potencial de despertarlo. Sin embargo, aún no conserva el debilitador original drenaje de chakra de un Sharingan normal, pero es mucho más grave. Casi muero de agotamiento de chakra una vez que trato de entender cómo funciona esto ", se rió Kakashi tímidamente mientras señalaba el ojo del caleidoscopio.

"¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con que tomes los ojos de mi hermano?" Espetó Sasuke. Estaba empezando a enojarse con el hombre de cabello plateado.

"Ah, sí, como estoy seguro de que saben, el Mangekyō está despierto debido al estrés mental extremo de presenciar la muerte de una persona preciosa. Pero este hecho ha sido ampliamente interpretado por los Uchiha, quienes creen que ellos mismos necesitaban sé responsable de la muerte de esa persona. Pero como puedes ver cómo despertó la tuya después de que Naruto "murió", ese no es el caso ". Kakashi explicó. "Pero hay otro secreto del Mangekyō que hasta ahora no había sido descubierto por los Uchiha".

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Era ampliamente conocido que el uso excesivo del Mangekyō puede infligir una gran tensión al usuario, lo suficiente como para causar un dolor agonizante en todo el cuerpo y finalmente dejarlo permanentemente ciego. Pero de hecho, hay una manera de restaurar la vista", dijo Kakashi. él extendió el frasco. El joven Uchiha no tardó mucho en comprender lo que su sensei le estaba proponiendo.

"No puedes hablar en serio ..."

"Al trasplantar el Mangekyō de alguien con fuertes lazos de sangre, uno es capaz de despertar el Eterno Mangekyō Sharingan. No solo uno tiene su visión restaurada, sino que retiene las técnicas originales otorgadas por sus propios ojos y puede utilizar las que están imbuidas en su interior. los trasplantados. Esta es la razón por la cual Itachi quería que le quitara los ojos. No sé exactamente cómo, o cuándo su hermano despertó su Mangekyō antes de su muerte, pero él le ha confiado sus ojos. Dijo que sabría cuando era el momento adecuado, y no puedo pensar en un mejor momento que ahora ".

Sasuke todavía estaba sorprendido por la revelación. _'Itachi también tenía un Mangekyō. Y ahora...'_

Kakashi permaneció en silencio mientras observaba su proceso de carga la nueva información que se le había presentado. Era mucho para asimilar después de todo. "Si necesitas algo de tiempo para pensarlo, yo bajo-"

"Lo haré."

"¿Eh?"

Kakashi parpadeó y su cabeza giró para ver a Sasuke mirando el frasco con una mirada ardiente de determinación ardiendo en sus ojos. "Tomaré los ojos de Itachi como míos y me haré más fuerte. ¡Con nuestro poder combinado, finalmente rastrearé a la persona responsable de esa noche y entregaré su cadáver al Shinigami!"

Kakashi solo miró a su cargo con una expresión en blanco. En todo caso, el chico ciertamente estaba entusiasmado con eso. Tanto que no creía que Sasuke se diera cuenta de que su Mangekyō estaba activo y Susano se había materializado detrás de él. "Er ... en ese momento. Solo sé que si continúas con esto, te tomará dos semanas sanar por completo y que tus nuevos ojos se aclimaten, reduciendo efectivamente tu tiempo de entrenamiento a la mitad". El avisó.

"Bien por mí. Cuanto antes mejor", dijo Sasuke mientras recuperaba la compostura y desactivaba su Sharingan. El aumento significativo de la fuerza compensaría con creces el tiempo perdido.

"En ese caso, ya hay una sala de operaciones en espera. Las únicas personas que saben de cirugía son yo, Hokage-sama y Yūgao-san, quienes realizarán la operación. Aunque no es una ninja médica tradicional, ella tiene el tiene más experiencia en medicina de combate que cualquier ANBU y confía en que pueda completar la tarea en cuestión ". Kakashi le informó. Lo que no le dijo al niño fue que esto se estaba haciendo para su protección. Por mucho que despreciaba al clan, Danzo estaba fascinado con el límite de la línea de sangre del Uchiha. Incluso hay rumores de que ha estado recolectando Sharingan durante la última década. Dado lo pródigo que era Itachi antes de morir, no iba a arriesgarse a que el viejo Halcón de Guerra tomara los ojos como propios. Fue por esa razón que la cirugía se haría en el mismo búnker que se usó para Naruto ' s nacimiento Era un lugar seguro que había permanecido oculto durante años, y la única persona viva que sabía de su paradero era el propio Hokage.

"Tch, lo que sea, sigamos con eso," gruñó Sasuke.

"Alguien ciertamente está ansioso por jugar con su nuevo juguete. La paciencia es una virtud que conoces, Sasuke".

"¡Hn!"

* * *

"¡Deja de retorcer a Zero Two!"

"W-Mira tus manos Piggy!"

"¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Mi nombre es Ino!"

"Eh ... te acostumbras", Sakura se rió secamente con un encogimiento de hombros mientras observaba a la rubia luchar. Con toda la emoción de los Exámenes y los preliminares finalmente comenzando a disminuir, Sakura pensó que sería una buena idea que todos se reunieran para pasar un buen rato con las chicas. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta antes de que todos se lanzaran de cabeza al entrenamiento para la final. Y qué mejor lugar que las aguas termales.

"E-¿No deberíamos detenerlos?" Hinata preguntó tímidamente.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro mientras ajustaba su brazo. Ino, por la "amabilidad de su corazón", se ofreció a lavar el cabello de Zero Two, a lo que la roseta aceptó de mala gana, para sorpresa de Sakura. Su compañera compañera de cabello rosado era normalmente apática y desinteresada cada vez que la drogaba para pasar el rato con las otras chicas, una hazaña que solo era posible gracias a Naruto. Incluso él reconoció que sería bueno para Zero Two mezclarse con otros miembros de su género. Había tomado algo de tiempo, pero Zero Two finalmente estaba comenzando a aparecer. La roseta no era exactamente grande en contacto físico, a menos, por supuesto, que fuera Naruto. Pero el hecho de que estaba dejando que Ino de todas las personas se lavara el cabello lo decía todo. Desafortunadamente, la rubia podría ser tan impetuosa como la roseta de bronce.

"¡Vas a tener jabón en los ojos si no dejas de moverte tanto!" Ino ladró.

"¡Bueno, eres un hombre que maneja mi cabeza como si fuera una puta muñeca!" Zero Two estalló.

"Bueno, ¡deberías intentar lavarte el cabello por una vez!

"¡Lo mojé en la ducha! ¡Eso es más que suficiente!"

"¡No, no es!"

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse de sus riñas. "Ino tiene un punto Cero Dos. Tu cabello es bastante hermoso si lo digo yo mismo y debes tratar de cuidarlo mejor. Estoy seguro de que a Naruto le encantaría aún más".

"Darling me ama tal como soy", Zero Two hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Honestamente no entendió mientras todos estaban tan atrapados con estas cosas femeninas. Si pusieron casi tanto esfuerzo en el entrenamiento como lo hicieron los cosméticos, entonces serían mucho más formidables.

"Sí, bueno, tu cabello es demasiado grasiento y ni siquiera me hagas comenzar con las puntas abiertas", gruñó Ino mientras desenredaba algunos mechones que estaban envueltos alrededor de uno de los cuernos de Zero Two. "Pero para cuando termine, tendrás aún más volumen y un brillo que avergonzará a un espejo. Ese idiota ni siquiera podrá quitarte los ojos de encima".

"De verdad lo crees...?" Zero Two preguntó mansamente. Tan vanidosa como pensaba que eran las dos chicas, no pudo evitar pensar que a veces sus palabras podían tener algo de verdad. Demonios, incluso Yūgao se arropaba a veces cuando tenía citas con Hayate, y él se quedaba atónito cada vez. Claro que Naruto le decía todo el tiempo lo hermosa que era, pero no había recibido una reacción como esa desde que ese día la encontró nadando en el río.

"¡Lo sé! Los niños son simples. Babearán sobre cualquier cosa bonita".

"O brillante".

"Veo." Zero Two reflexionó. Tal vez estas cosas femeninas tenían algún mérito después de todo. Intentarlo solo una vez no podía doler. Derecho...? "Bien, te dejaré en eso entonces ..." Sakura parpadeó sorprendida por la respuesta de su compañero de equipo mientras Ino dejaba escapar un chillido emocionado.

"¡Déjamelo a mí niña! Naruto estará babeando sobre ti la próxima vez que lo veas".

"Ya lo hace," Zero Two sonrió.

"En realidad, estoy bastante seguro de que tú-"

"¿Puede Pinky?" Zero Two estalló cuando su rostro se volvió lentamente del mismo tono que ella, provocando una carcajada de Sakura. Ella blandió sus uñas en forma de garra y las agitó frívolamente en la dirección de la pinza, pero estaba a su alcance.

"T-Pareces bastante cerca de N-Naruto-kun", Hinata habló. "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se conocen?" Se estremeció bajo la mirada severa lanzada en su camino por la avariciosa roseta, pero la expresión de Zero Two de repente se suavizó con un suspiro. Ella sabía en su corazón que el Hyūga era completamente inofensivo. No tenía que preocuparse por la chica reticente que intentaba robar a su amada cuando ni siquiera podía reunir el coraje para siquiera hablar con él. Pero ella nunca estaría de acuerdo con que otras chicas se refirieran a él de una manera tan cariñosa.

"Conocí a Darling por primera vez hace una década. El invierno llegó a principios de ese año y todo el pueblo estaba cubierto de nieve, lo que hizo que escapar fuera increíblemente difícil".

"Whoa escapar?" Ino exclamó cuando comenzó a enjabonarse un poco más de champú en sus manos. "¿Quieres decir que huyeron del pueblo?"

"Podrías decir eso. Darling fue en realidad el que intentó escaparse, pero hizo todo lo posible para salvarme de este asqueroso. Realmente no podía hablar bien en ese momento, pero de alguna manera me entendió. Me preguntó si quisiera ir con él. No tenía una familia a la que regresar o algún otro lugar al que ir realmente, y Darling fue la primera persona en mostrarme verdadera amabilidad. Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, me uní y comencé nuestra gran aventura ".

"¿Entonces amor a primera vista? ¡Oh, Dios mío, eso es tan adorable!" Ino chirrió. "He escuchado toda la historia de _" los amigos de la infancia se convierten en amantes "_ mil veces, ¡pero esta se lleva la palma!

Zero Two sacudió la cabeza con una suave risa antes de continuar. "Fue divertido mientras duró. Pero desafortunadamente el ANBU logró rastrearnos y quedamos atrapados en medio de una pelea que estalló entre ellos y un grupo de Stone Shinobi que estamos escondiendo en el área. Querida ... "arriesgó su vida tratando de protegerme y se lastimó mucho. Incluso perdió sus recuerdos de mí por eso. Después de eso, fuimos drogados de regreso a la aldea". Sakura escuchó en silencio mientras su amiga se abría. Habiendo sabido cuán trágica fue su historia, su corazón se apretó. Pero Naruto y Zero Two no están obsesionados con el pasado. Estaban felices de haberse encontrado de nuevo, y ella podría estar más feliz por ellos.

"Supongo que eso explica por qué Naruto nunca habló de ti mientras estábamos en la academia, dado lo ruidoso y desagradable que es. Realmente nos sorprendió a todos el primer día que apareciste", se rió Ino. "Pero me sorprende que todas las personas no se hayan anunciado antes. Quiero decir, ¿por qué te mantuviste alejado tanto tiempo? ¿Y por qué Hokage-sama enviaría el ANBU después de Naruto? Quiero decir, sé que son algo así como cerca y todo, pero ¡cielos! "

"Es ... complicado", murmuró Zero Two con un profundo suspiro. Estaba empezando a tener recuerdos del incidente y los años agonizantes que siguieron después, que era lo último en lo que quería pensar.

"Pero ahora se tienen el uno al otro, y eso es lo importante, ¿verdad?" Hinata preguntó.

Orbes de Viridian parpadearon en dirección a la heredera y vieron su cálida sonrisa. Ni siquiera había el menor rastro de engaño en esos pálidos ojos plateados, en cambio, solo un reflejo de calidez y euforia genuina que hizo que la roseta vacilara bajo su mirada. Era una de esas miradas que una madre le daría a su hijo e invocó una emoción extraña y desconocida dentro de Zero Two. Quizás el Hyūga no era tan malo después de todo. "Exactamente. Y eso es todo lo que importa". Ella sonrió.

"Ugh, eres tan afortunado", Ino dejó escapar un gruñido frustrado. "Quiero decir, incluso si es Naruto, al menos tienes novio".

"Mírate Piggy ..."

"¿Qué? ¡No es que el pueblo esté nadando exactamente con chicos lindos, ya sabes! ¡Bueno, excepto Sasuke ~ kun!"

"Creo que voy a estar enfermo ..." Zero Two palideció. Pronto se encontró empapada de agua y lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro para ver a un vengativo Ino dejando a un lado un pequeño cubo.

"Di lo que quieras, pero Sasuke es un sueño absoluto y un shinobi increíble".

"Eso no cambia el hecho de que Pretty Boy tiene una actitud de mierda", respondió Zero Two. Aunque para ser justos, Sasuke ya no estaba tan engreído y egocéntrico como solía ser. Desde que se hizo amigo de Naruto, el Uchiha había comenzado a aligerar más. "Además, no importa lo que puedas pensar sobre él. Pretty Boy no tiene cola, así que mi querido automáticamente lo hace golpear, ¿sabes?"

"¡Ahora solo lo estás frotando!" Ino hizo un puchero, haciendo que Zero Two dejara escapar una risa desagradable.

"Estás celoso porque tengo mi propio furry personal".

"¿Naruto no odia cuando lo llamas así?" Sakura preguntó con una mirada en blanco.

"¡Lo que Darling no sabe no lo lastimará ~!"

"¡Oi!"

Las chicas se estremecieron ante el repentino grito y cuatro pares de ojos encontraron su camino hacia la cerca exterior del baño. "¿Fue ... fue ese Naruto?" Sakura parpadeó.

"No hay forma ..." Ino miró en estado de shock.

Una amplia sonrisa dividió la cara de Zero Two cuando ella se puso de pie de un salto. Ella no sintió que él se acercaba, pero no había forma de confundirlo. Su firma de chakra la atrajo como una polilla a una llama. "¡Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo!"

* * *

En las ramas superiores del cerezo con vista al área del baño, había una figura escondida detrás de las hojas. "Estoy tan contento de haber puesto la alarma esta mañana. ¡Estos son datos de investigación primarios que están listos para la recolección ~!" Jiraiya se rió mientras garabateaba frívolamente en su libreta. Si pudiera encontrar otro caché como este, entonces podría terminar su próximo libro en poco tiempo. Se dio cuenta rápidamente del grupo de chicas jóvenes que se bañaban y, por hermosas que fueran, su atención se centró en los adolescentes mayores y las mujeres jóvenes que poblaban el baño. Podría estar pervertido, pero incluso él tenía estándares. Pero sin que el Sabio del Sapo lo supiera, no estaba tan bien escondido como creía.

Naruto se paró en la base del árbol mirando al Sannin con una expresión en blanco mientras recordaba la breve descripción de su padrino que el Hokage le había dado. 'Viejo, pelo largo y puntiagudo, haori rojo'. Soltó otra risita inquietante, causando que el rubio fallara. "¡Oi!"

Jiraiya fue sacudido por el repentino grito y accidentalmente dejó caer su cuaderno. Instintivamente se lanzó tras él, solo para estrellarse de frente contra el suelo. Naruto miró su desaliñado cuerpo con una mirada desagradable. '¿Este tipo es realmente uno de los legendarios Sannin ...?'

Jiraiya se apresuró a recuperarse y se sacudió el polvo antes de lanzar una mirada en dirección al rubio. Pero la irritación disminuyó rápidamente cuando notó exactamente quién estaba parado frente a él. "¡¿Qué te da mocoso ?! ¡Estaba en medio de una investigación muy importante!" Él espetó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para jugar tranquilo mientras mantenía un aura de molestia.

"¿Investigación?" Naruto resopló. "¿Cómo espiar en el baño de las chicas cuenta como" investigación "? Eres un pervertido".

"¡Oi! ¡Jiraiya el Galán, Toad Sage del Monte Myōboku, _no_ es un pervertido!" Jiraiya rápidamente refutó como si estuviera ofendido por la mera acusación. "Soy un _super_ pervertido!"

"..."

"..."

_'No hay absolutamente ninguna manera en el infierno de este gu-'_

"¡Hola querida ~!"

Naruto parpadeó y se giró para ver una cara familiar. La cabeza de Zero Two se asomaba por detrás de la cerca y ella lo saludaba con empatía. "Oh, hola Hime" Naruto le devolvió el gesto con una cálida sonrisa. La confusión comenzó a aparecer en las facciones del rubio cuando vio a Sakura, Ino e incluso Hinata aparecer junto a su amada. "Uh ... ¿qué están haciendo aquí?"

"¿Qué parece que te estamos haciendo idiota?" Ino resopló.

"Punto justo, supongo," se rió Naruto.

"¿Qué hay de ti, cariño? ¿Pensé que te reunirías con el geezer?" Preguntó Zero Two, mirando con cariño al rubio. Podía admitir que estaba disfrutando pasar tiempo con Sakura y los demás, pero no pudo evitar sentirse eufórica al ver a su querido. Ella lo acababa de ver hace una hora cuando dejó que Sakura básicamente la secuestrara, pero a ella le pareció que habían pasado años desde la última vez que vio a su precioso reynard. "¡Si has terminado, entonces deberías unirte a nosotros ~!"

"Tal vez la próxima vez Hime", Naruto agitó su invitación mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en Jiraiya. "El Viejo dijo que mi padrino podría ayudarnos con nuestro entrenamiento para la final, pero resulta que es solo un pervertido sucio", se burló Naruto.

"¡Ya te dije que no soy un pervertido! Soy-" Las palabras de Jiraiya nos atraparon en la garganta cuando finalmente procesó las palabras del chico.

Las cuatro chicas tenían diferentes miradas de confusión mientras miraban a Naruto y al anciano shinobi. "¡¿Padrino?!" Ellos corearon.

Jiraiya simplemente miró al rubio con incredulidad. Su boca de repente se secó y pudo sentir sus manos cerrándose mientras comenzaba a sudar. "N-Naruto ... ¿cómo podrías posiblemente ..."

Después de darse cuenta de que el Sannin era incapaz de terminar su oración, Naruto levantó una mano para silenciarlo mientras empujaba la otra en su bolsillo. "El Viejo me lo dijo. Después de verte, realmente no quería creerlo. Pero como sabías mi nombre antes de presentarme, creo que debe ser cierto".

El cuarteto de doncellas continuó mirando entre los dos hombres mientras otro silencio incómodo comenzaba a establecerse. Jiraiya estaba sin palabras. No era así como él pensaba que sería la primera reunión con su ahijado. _'¡Maldita sea Sarutobi-sensei! ¿Planeaste esto, verdad? _El sabio sapo maldijo a su maestro. "Naruto ... escucha-"

"No, no me importa escucharlo", el rubio lo sacudió descuidadamente. "No estabas allí para mí entonces, y eso está bien y todo o lo que sea, pero no trates de estar aquí para mí ahora. Zero Two es toda la familia que tengo ahora, y ella es todo lo que necesito. El Viejo dijo serías capaz de ayudarnos a fortalecernos, y eso es todo lo que me importa ". Tanto Sakura como Ino dejaron escapar chillidos emocionados por sus palabras, mientras que Zero Two tuvo la decencia de parecer realmente avergonzado.

"Muy bien Naruto. Ya has hecho tu punto", cedió Jiraiya. No es que estuviera en contra de ver a Naruto. Después de que el consejo le negó hace tantos años que se llevara al niño, él simplemente ... se cerró. En ese momento, e incluso hasta el día de hoy, nunca había aceptado las muertes de Minato y Kushina. Pensar que le confiaron el cuidado del legado que dejaron en este mundo, y él les falló. "Así que el viejo te envió a mí para entrenar ¿eh? Supongo que tengo algo de tiempo libre en mis manos".

"Dios, qué _benevolente_ de tu parte," Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

"Espera, ¿qué está pasando aquí, cariño?" Zero Two preguntó mientras miraba a los dos hombres.

"Pervy Sage aquí nos va a entrenar. Si realmente puede cumplir esa promesa. Es cero para uno en lo que a mí respecta", resopló Naruto.

"¿Cómo me llamaste mocoso?" Jiraiya le espetó al rubio, frunciendo las cejas con irritación.

"Bueno, dijiste que eras un sabio. Pero todo lo que veo es un viejo pervertido. Entonces, Pervy Sage," Naruto se encogió de hombros.

_'Pequeño mocoso descarado. Definitivamente tiene la sangre de Kushina corriendo por sus venas, '_ Jiraiya sonrió al pensarlo. "¡Oh, te mostraré _viejo_ ! ¿Quieres que te entrenen? ¡Que así sea! Veamos si realmente puedes seguir el ritmo. Encuéntrame en el campo de entrenamiento seis en quince minutos". Jiraiya coincidió con la mirada de Naruto con una sonrisa propia antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

"Entonces ... ¿ese geezer era tu padrino?" Preguntó Zero Two.

"Aparentemente." Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro.

"¿Y vas a ir a golpearlo ahora?" Preguntó, ganándose una sonrisa del rubio.

"Algo así, supongo".

"¡Entonces salgo enseguida ~!"

"¿Eh?"

Antes de que Naruto o cualquiera de las otras chicas pudieran responder, Zero Two despegó en un instante, saltando alegremente sobre el agua mientras se dirigía a la casa de baños.

"Esa chica realmente es otra cosa ..." Sakura suspiró.

"Diré que nos abandonó por un niño la primera oportunidad que tuvo", Ino frunció el ceño mientras lanzaba una mirada molesta en dirección a su compañero rubio. "¡Arruinaste el día de nuestras chicas, Naruto!" El jinchūriki dio un paso atrás de la cerca mientras levantaba las manos a la defensiva.

"¡Dices eso como si hubiera planeado esto! ¡¿Cómo se suponía que supiera que ustedes estaban aquí ?!"

"Quiero decir ... tú y la habilidad de Zero Two para rastrearse mutuamente es bastante extraña, especialmente en su extremo", intervino Sakura. "Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella nos abandonara para ir a buscarlo de todos modos".

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Naruto se rió tímidamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "Supongo que no puede tener suficiente de mí".

"¡No te engañes furball!" Ino resopló, derribando al niño unas clavijas. "¡Probablemente sea esa estúpida cola tuya!"

"Es muy posible que tengas un punto allí ..."

* * *

Y eso es todo para este capítulo. Había considerado escribir más y luego dividir el capítulo, pero la última vez que hice una doble carga no me fue tan bien, así que nunca más jajaja. Se suponía que este era el único capítulo de relleno entre las preliminares y las finales, pero realmente quiero pelear entre Naruto y Zero Two y creo que su interacción inicial con Jiraiya merece más atención que simplemente pasar desapercibido. Pero finalmente estamos en el punto en que los personajes principales comienzan a poner en práctica los inmensos poderes que obtuvieron desde el principio. Yo diría que solo quedan ... cinco capítulos en la historia. Tal vez.

He estado pensando en mantenerlo todo en una historia en lugar de incluir la parte 2, pero aún no estoy seguro. Honestamente, todavía no he desarrollado tanto la trama de la segunda mitad. Es como ... tener una hamburguesa con todos los condimentos y coberturas que podrías pedir, pero sin empanadas. De todos modos, el plan seguro es tener la primera parte terminada para fines de este año. I _finalmente_ empezar a trabajar la próxima semana (esperemos ...) así que voy a tener menos tiempo en mis manos. Responsabilidades de los adultos y qué no.

Por último, si tienen una pregunta, solo envíenme un PM en lugar de dejar una reseña de invitado. No puedo responder exactamente a esos ...


End file.
